La Fuerza del Destino
by Fer Higurashi
Summary: Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y el destino puede cambiarlo todo.
1. Tu vida y la mía

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Se me ocurrió apenas ayer, y este es el resultado inicial. Empecé narrando desde el punto de vista de Harry y Hermione para entender sus relaciones por separado, no sé si siga así en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten mucho! Y me harían un grandísimo favor sí me dejan un review para cualquier comentario, no importa que tan pequeño sea. Tener sus opiniones me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, e incluso sería bueno que me dijeran si les gustaría que siguieran los POV o que fuera en tercera persona. Sin más que decir, me retiro y los dejo leer, disfruten!_

**Capítulo 1°: Tu vida y la mía. **

**~Harry's POV~**

-Entonces ¿Es un hecho?-

La mirada azul de mi mejor amigo me acongojó por un instante.

-Sí Ron, desgraciadamente ya es un hecho- miré por la ventana- Me voy a divorciar-

_De tu hermana._ Me faltó agregar lo último, pero no tenía las agallas para decir eso enfrente de mi mejor amigo y casualmente hermano de mi esposa.

-Cielos, hombre- Ron se pasó la mano por el cabello, dejándose caer en el sofá- No sé qué decirte, sé que su matrimonio está mal y ella es mi hermana…- me miró- Y tu mi mejor amigo-

Sonreí, agradecido de escuchar lo último. Como hijo único, no podía imaginar como hubiera reaccionado si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa y Ron me hubiera dicho que se divorciaría de mi hermana. Lo comparé con la sensación que tendría si en este momento mi amigo pelirrojo me dijera que se divorciaba de Hermione.

Y me sorprendí de que Ron no estuviera enfadado.

-Lo sé, no tienes que decir nada- tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza, y miré con nostalgia mi argolla- Suficiente has hecho con no juzgarme, o golpearme- sonreí sarcástico.

-No te voy a mentir, me molesta un poco- se detuvo y frunció el ceño- Pero no por el hecho de que la dejes, sino porque es mi hermana y tu mi mejor amigo-

No dije nada. Me limité a mirar mi tarro medio vacío y remover la espuma de los bordes.

-Me duele por ambos- lo oí decir- Me duele por ti, sé cuanto intentaste rescatarlo-

Y vaya que lo había intentado. Viajes por todo el mundo, lunas de miel improvisadas, regalos costosos…y nada había dado resultado. Ella seguía distante, tal vez aún más que de costumbre, alegando que no le prestaba la atención debida.

Alegando que el trabajo me tenía obsesionado. Era tanto mi afán por erradicar los magos oscuros que buscaban seguir la leyenda de Voldemort que había descuidado nuestro matrimonio. Decía que desde que Kingsley me había pedido ser la cabeza del departamento de Aurores la había descuidado por completo.

Y tal vez tenía razón, pero aún la amaba. Tal vez no con aquella intensidad después de tantas peleas y reclamos, pero la seguía queriendo.

Y ella parecía sentir todo lo contrario. Decía que era porque viajaba mucho, aunque no más que ella, que viajaba a cuanto campeonato de quidditch hubiera con las Holyhead Harpies. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que se quedaba en casa para escribir en El Profeta, donde publicaba sus experiencias con el equipo y cualquier noticia referente al universo del quidditch.

Aún así, desde que nos habían ascendido y viajábamos por todo el mundo, los días en los que nos encontrábamos en casa y nos quedábamos por varios meses aprovechábamos el tiempo perdido, disfrutando de nuestro matrimonio, haciendo el amor en cualquier lugar que se nos ocurriera o antojara.

Y era feliz. Hasta que un día Ginny dejó de serlo. Dejó de llamarme, de decirme que me extrañaba, de suplicar que volviera a casa para hacerle el amor. Se comportaba fría, distante, apática.

Y yo me cansé. Me cansé de intentar recuperarla, de cancelar viajes, de pedir permiso para quedarme en Londres, de llevarla a segundas lunas de miel.

La perdí sin remedio. Nos perdimos. Y la palabra "divorcio", que se había escuchado meses antes, ahora era una realidad.

-Tú sabes cuánto la quiero, Ron- le dije resignado- Pero ella misma me lo dijo ayer, se acabó-

-Sé que la quieres, y sé…- dudó un poco- Sé que ella te quiere…-

-Me quería- corregí, mirando otra vez por la ventana- Me quería, amigo-

No me contradijo, y aquello fue peor que si me lo hubiera afirmado.

-Y dime…- cambié de tema inmediatamente- Hermione…¿Está enterada de algo?-

Tenía días de no verla, mucho menos de platicar con ella. Desde que había entrado vigor la ley pro sangre pura Hermione estaba hasta las manos de trabajo, combatiendo las leyes idiotas y elitistas de los "sangre limpia" obsesionados con su estatus. Además, el Departamento de la Aplicación de Ley Mágica quedaba muy alejado del departamento de Aurores, en donde casi siempre mi despacho estaba vacío.

-Tiene la otra versión- contestó frunciendo el ceño- Ha platicado con mi hermana estos últimos días-

-Ya veo- murmuré- ¿Qué opina ella?-

-Me ha dicho que tal vez sea lo mejor- se encogió de hombros- Creo que lo ha dicho para impedir que intervenga y le diga algo a esa tonta-

-No todo es decisión de ella, Ron- suspiré- Ella propuso divorcio, yo acepté. Los dos somos conscientes y estamos de acuerdo con esto-

-Ya lo sé!- exclamó y se revolvió el cabello- Pero no puedo creer que sea tan tonta como para no ver lo que haces por ella! No me agrada esto de verlos separados-

-Lo sé Ron, pero es una decisión tomada-

-Esa niña boba y testaruda. Esto es lo que pasa cuando se tiene una sola hija y es la menor, mamá la consintió demasiado siempre-

No dije nada. Era cierto que Ginny era necia y hasta inmadura, pero así me había enamorado de ella.

Platicamos una media hora más, hasta que el patronus de Percy apareció frente a mí, con noticias importantes de Kingsley que me requerían en el ministerio de inmediato.

-Debo irme- dije, sin mi habitual entusiasmo- Lo siento, Ron-

-No te preocupes- dijo, mientras sacaba un gran fajo de billetes y pagaba las cervezas- También debo irme, George debe estar furioso porque no he llegado, hoy llega cargamento desde Nueva Zelanda-

Sonreí e imaginé a George planeando alguna broma para Ron antes de que llegara. Desde que Ron había tomado el mando junto a George en Sortilegios Weasley, la pequeña tienda en el Callejón Diagon era ahora un imperio que abarcaba Hogsmeade, El Valle de Godric, Escocia, Francia, Alemania y pronto estarían en toda Europa.

Después de despedirme y mandar saludos a mi mejor amiga, salimos de la taberna en distintas direcciones.

Llegando a la esquina de Las Tres Escobas inspiré hondo y me aparecí en el pasillo general del Ministerio de Magia.

Antes de dar un paso me tropecé con una mujer guapa, delgada y de indomable cabello castaño. La tomé por los hombros para que no cayera.

-Harry!-

-Hola Herms- sonreí ampliamente mientras le devolvía el cálido abrazo.

Un abrazo más apretado de lo normal. Tenía pocos días sin verla pero cuando se trataba de mi mejor amiga parecían años.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

El tono casual y eufórico de su pregunta se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta terminar en un susurro preocupado. Me miró con sus enormes ojos castaños llenos de compasión. Hermione siempre había sido así, y seguiría siendo así.

Siempre preocupada por mí, siempre cuidándome.

Y yo lo apreciaba, ahora más que nunca.

No esperó a que le contestara, y sin dejarme decir una sola palabra comenzó a contarme sobre su día, su semana y el montón de trabajo que tenía mientras la acompañaba a su despacho. Sin aceptar un no por respuesta me obligó a llamar a Percy y decirle que llegaría un poco tarde a la reunión de esa tarde.

Una vez dentro del que indudablemente era su despacho- su aroma y su toque estaba impregnado en todo el lugar- y servir dos tazas de té nos sentamos en el mullido sofá frente a la chimenea.

Y sin recordarme en ningún solo instante mí matrimonio fallido y mi próximo divorcio platicamos por más de dos horas.

No dejé de reír en ningún momento.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Estoy en casa amor!-

La voz de mi marido proveniente de la puerta de entrada me produjo escalofríos y me erizó la piel al instante. Todos mis sentidos se agudizaron y me puse nerviosa. Me parecía increíble que a pesar de llevar cuarto años casados aún sintiera esas mariposas en el estómago al escucharlo.

Me acomodé el rebelde cabello en un moño mal hecho y cerré mi bata de dormir mirándome por última vez en el largo espejo. Satisfecha con el resultado me dirigí al pie la enorme escalera, y lo encontré en el rellano esperando a que bajara para recibirlo.

El brillo de sus ojos al verme, siempre ahí, incluso cuando nos enojábamos y gritábamos mil cosas, me recorrió el cuerpo entero y yo sentí que podría derretirme con su azul mirada.

Bajé rápidamente los escalones y sin darle tiempo a nada me lancé sobre él, enredando mis piernas en su cintura mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios.

-Hola mi cielo- sonreí al separarme, él me miró con sus ojos brillantes.

-Woah!- exclamó sorprendido mientras me sujetaba con fuerza por las piernas para no dejarme caer- ¿A qué se debe ese cálido recibimiento?-

-A que te extrañé- paseé mis dedos por el cuello de su camisa, comenzando a deshacer botones- A que te extraño- lo besé de nuevo pasando mi lengua por sus labios- A que sé que me extrañaste y me extrañas-

Me miró con cara de bobo y yo sonreí aún más, orgullosa del efecto que provocaba en él.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunté, esperando que me dijera que no.

Tenía ganas de hacer todo menos la cena.

-Pues tenía, amor- dijo sonriente- Hasta que llegaste así y me cambiaste el apetito, ésta noche prefiero ir directo al postre-

Me besó el cuello juguetón, y yo reí dejando caer para atrás mi cuello y dándole más acceso a sus caricias.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó mientras se dirigía al sofá conmigo en brazos.

-Bastante bien, logré obtener una audiencia para la siguiente semana con ayuda de Parvati-

Nos sentamos frente al fuego de la chimenea, y me acurruqué contra su cálido y enorme cuerpo.

-Y me encontré con Harry- terminé, algo triste al recordarlo.

Ron no dijo nada. Se limitó a suspirar, mientras apoyaba su mejilla en mi cabeza. Coloqué una mano en su pecho y lo acaricié con ternura.

-También hablé con él hoy, fuimos a las Tres Escobas-

-O sea ¿Qué ya estás enterado?- pregunté quedamente.

-Sí, me lo dijo hoy, estaba hecho un desastre-

-Lo sé- contesté con voz quebrada, como odiaba ver a Harry así- Me dio tanta tristeza, tanta impotencia-

-¿Tú…- comenzó, acariciando mi cabello- ya lo sabías Hermione?- se aclaró la voz- Quiero decir ¿Ginny ya te lo había contado?-

-Me lo dijo ayer. Por más que traté de persuadirla, dijo que era decisión tomada- fruncí el ceño- Preferí que fuera Harry quien te lo contara-

-Esa tonta…no puedo creer que lo diga, pero es que no puedo ponerme de su lado-

-Créeme, yo tampoco Ron- dije, él me miró sorprendido- Me da razones tan tontas, se contradice tanto a ella misma- meneé la cabeza- Pero no le entran razones-

Ron bufó fastidiado. Seguimos recostados, él jugando con mi cabello, yo acariciando su pecho.

-Pero bueno…no podemos hacer nada- dijo al cabo de un rato, encogiéndose de hombros- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa- me miró sonriente- ¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me fue en la entrevista?-

-La entrevista! Es cierto!- me enderecé un poco, y sonreí expectante- ¿¡Cómo te fue! ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Te darán el terreno para abrir la tienda?-

Emocionada, comencé a bombardearlo de preguntas. Soltó una carcajada y lo miré echar su cabeza hacia atrás, sus brazos abiertos y apoyados en la cabecera. Me mordí el labio de lo excitante que aquello se me hacía. Y él lo sabía.

-Me dieron el terreno. Zonko se expande a Suiza-

Solté un gritito emocionada y me tiré encima de él, plantándole besos fuertes y cortos, que se convirtieron en uno largo, sensual y desquiciado.

-Creo…- susurré al separarnos- Que mereces una celebración completa-

Sin entender mucho lo que decía, me miró expectante. Llevé mis manos al cordón de mi bata, y lentamente y sin dejar de ver sus ojos, desaté el nudo y quedé libre para que él me viera.

Sus ojos desorbitados y su quijada semi abierta me hicieron sonreír satisfecha. Sin dejar de mirarlo, me acerqué lentamente a él y separando mis piernas me senté en su regazo, mientras ponía una mano en su pecho para impedir que se acercara.

Sus manos se detuvieron antes de tocarme y me miró extrañado, con aquella cara de bobo que ponía cuando me veía. Plantando un pequeño pero incitante beso en sus labios, me enderecé de nuevo y me saqué la bata, dejando que apreciara el negligé negro que me había comprado para sorprenderlo alguna noche.

Y no había escogido mejor ocasión para hacerlo. Sonreí emocionada al ver como tragaba saliva y me miraba de arriba abajo, luchando por llevar sus manos a mi cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunté alzando una ceja altanera, y comencé a desabotonar lo que quedaba de su camisa cerrada- Planeaba darte una sorpresa, y que mejor que ésta ocasión para celebrarlo ¿No crees?-

Hice a un lado su camisa, y comencé a trazar largos y lentos círculos por todo su pecho. Lo miré reprimir un gemido.

-Debo…- tragó saliva de nuevo, mirando como jugaba en su bajo abdomen- Debo decirte que lo has logrado preciosa-

Miré sus puños fuertemente cerrados y decidí que era momento de dejar de castigarlo. El sabía cuánto me gustaba prolongar el momento antes de que me tocara cuando yo lo hacía primero, a pesar de lo que le costaba hacerlo.

-Me alegro mucho, señor- me acerqué, pegando mi nariz a la suya, para después darle un beso largo y sensual- Porque soy toda para usted-

-Hoy y para siempre- susurró contra mis labios y volvió a besarme intensamente.

Pegué mi torso al suyo, y no necesitó más tiempo para entender que podía tocarme. Llevó sus manos a mi espalda y después de acariciarme lentamente buscó el gancho del sostén de encaje con gasa transparente y lo abrió sin miramientos.

Siguió besándome con intensidad, y cuando me tocó perdí la noción de la realidad.

De lo siguiente que fui consciente fue de nuestros gemidos que retumbaban en la habitación mientras hacíamos el amor.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Abrí la puerta de entrada y tiré las llaves en la mesita de entrada. Sabía que no necesitaba anunciar mi llegada, daba de más si lo decía, y lo más probable es que Ginny no estuviera.

Y aunque estuviera no habría ninguna diferencia.

Me dirigí a la cocina, abrí la nevera y saqué un poco del pollo rostizado que quedaba de la otra noche para cenar algo. Mientras calentaba el pollo de manera manual- nunca fui bueno con los hechizos en la cocina- fui a la mesa para colocar los cubiertos y la jarra de jugo de calabaza que quedaba.

Y entonces lo ví.

En un sobre oscuro y algo roído, con el sello del Ministerio de Magia en el centro. Era el sello azul, un sello que recordaba haber visto en todos lados por el despacho de Hermione. El sello del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas.

Lo examiné un poco, iba a nombre de Ginny. Curioso de que podría ser, lo abrí y saqué los papeles para leerlos.

Era una petición de divorcio.

Mi mente se nubló de repente.

Al final de un montón de porquerías que no quise leer, habían dos claras líneas con sus nombres debajo. En una se podía leer claramente el nombre de Prof. Ginevra Weasley, y en la otra, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, pude leer: Auror Harry James Potter.

A punto de arrugarlo en mis manos, pude notar una pequeña mancha de tinta negra en la línea donde iba la firma de Ginny. Aquella mísera señal de su arrepentimiento al firmarlos.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, y cerré mis puños alrededor del maldito papel. Atrás de mí, escuché las suaves pisadas de ella, inconfundibles.

-¿Harry?-

Di media vuelta, para encontrarla justo en la puerta de la cocina, envuelta en su bata de dormir y cruzada de brazos. Me miró preocupada, supuse que por la expresión de mi rostro. La vi bajar la mirada hasta donde mis manos sostenían con fuerza el papel y abrió sus ojos castaños de par en par.

-Veo…- sonreí irónico, mirando el papel- Que daba igual la respuesta que te dije hace unos días ¿No?-

Furioso, dejé caer el sobre en la mesa, apretando mi mandíbula mientras intentaba enfocar claramente.

-Harry, no…-

-Dime, Ginny- empecé sarcástico, intentando contener mi ira- ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a tramitar los papeles? ¿Hace dos semanas? ¿Un mes?-

-Harry, por favor, déjame…- se acercó un poco, yo me alejé de ella.

-¿Quiénes lo sabían? ¿Hermione? ¿Parvati? ¿Te ayudaron?- entrecerré los ojos, empezando a ver borroso de nuevo- Déjame adivinar ¿Todo el ministerio lo sabía menos el estúpido de tu marido?-

-Claro que no!- me contestó en un hilo de voz, vi sus ojos llenarse lágrimas- Nadie lo sabía!- dudó- Quería, quería hablar contigo antes de…-

-¿Antes de qué? ¿De firmarlos?- tomé el papel y miré de nuevo la línea donde iba su firma- Digo, porque déjame recordarte que te quedaste a la mitad-

-Harry, yo no quería last…-

-¿Lastimarme?- me reí irónico, la miré encogerse un poco- Malas noticias querida, lo hiciste desde hace tiempo, lo hiciste muchas veces, pero hey- saqué mi varita, apuntando a la mesita de la sala que se veía a la distancia- Te facilitaré las cosas-

Con un "Accio vuelapluma", hubo un movimiento de cosas en la mesita y la pluma negra pasó volando ligera a lado de Ginny hasta posarse en mis mano derecha.

-Harry, no, quiero que lo discutamos-

Sin mirarla, apoyé en la mesa de la cocina el papel y casi a ciegas firmé con un garabato en la línea arriba de mi nombre. Descubrí que lo que me impedía la vista eran lágrimas.

-Me has dejado muy claro que no hay nada que discutir, Ginny- volteé a mirarla- Felicidades querida, eres libre-

Pasé por su lado y tirándole el papel en las manos me dirigí a las escaleras. Subí hasta la habitación que ahora estaba ocupando y cerrando de un portazo dejé a la mujer que aún amaba sollozando en la cocina.

* * *

Acostado en la inmensa cama, con un brazo sobre mis ojos y casi desnudo, descubrí que había dejado de llorar. Habían pasado tres horas de que, en un arranque de ira, firmara el dichoso papel que me divorciaba de Ginny.

Ahora me preguntaba si no me había precipitado.

Cavilé unos momentos más, y recordé el semblante de Hermione esta tarde, y como había cambiado de emocionada a triste en un santiamén.

Aquél recuerdo disolvió mis dudas al instante. Con mi firma o sin ella, Ginny como quiera iba a firmar su parte.

Decidí que era momento de levantarme de la cama y darme un baño.

Una vez dentro, abrí la regadera y dejé que el agua caliente cayera sobre mí. No utilicé la tina, pues solo la había comprado e instalado en todos los baños de la casa porque a Ginny le gustaba tomarse largos baños en espuma. Yo solo la utilizaba cuando ella me invitaba a acompañarla y, después de largos baños, terminábamos haciendo el amor.

Frustrado al recordarlo, golpeé fuertemente la pared. Llevábamos tres meses sin hacer el amor, y la última vez que lo habíamos hecho la había notado distante y fría, como si lo hiciera más por un compromiso que por placer.

Y fue a partir de ahí que dejé de buscarla, a los pocos días comenzamos a dormir en habitaciones separadas.

Apretando mis puños y la mandíbula completamente frustrado, cerré la regadera, tomé una toalla y la amarré alrededor de mi cintura. Con otra comencé a secarme el cabello, y una vez fuera de la regadera, salí de la habitación.

Y vi a Ginny cerrando la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué…- meneé la cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

No contestó. Se limitó a mirarme inexpresiva, pero pude notar que sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cara un poco roja por el llanto. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, mirándome con su cabeza ladeada y un intento de triste sonrisa.

-¿Ginny?-

Estando apenas a un metro lejos de mí se detuvo. Llevó sus manos al listón de su bata y lo jaló lentamente. Se quitó lentamente la bata hasta que la dejó caer al suelo. Y yo tuve que contener un gemido.

Estaba totalmente desnuda.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor por última vez-

Se acercó hasta acortar la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Pasó su brazo por mi cuello y pegando sus senos a mi torso desnudo me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Despidámonos como se debe, Harry-

Unió sus labios de nuevo a los míos en un beso largo, sensual e incitante. Su lengua se aventuró a explorar mi boca y de manera inconsciente mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.

Incapaz de pensar, la levanté en mis brazos y la llevé a la cama, donde seguimos besándonos y perdí mi toalla al instante.

Sin pensar en que me arrepentiría por la mañana y sin importarme, la hice mía por última vez.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Confundidos? ¿Frustrados? Aclaro, el fic no está en la sección equivocada ;)

Espero lo disfruten, si leen dejen un review por pequeño que sea, y esperen actualización! Hasta la próxima!


	2. Nota de la autora

Atención, NOTA DE LA AUTORA

_Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo. Esta pequeña nota es para aclarar unos pequeños detalles de los cuales me apeno muchísimo y que acabo de corregir ahora. _

_Muchísimas gracias a MizzBellamy por hacerme ver dos evidentes errores en el capítulo pasado. Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de la gran J.K. Rowling y no Stephenie Meyer. Después de 10 años de mi vida y de 7 libros que he leído dos veces cada uno créanme que soy consciente al 100% de la autora que hizo mágica mi infancia. Como única explicación puedo decir que tengo un fic de la Saga Twilight que estoy también actualizando, y como introducción siempre utilizo la misma plantilla que copio, pego y le cambio el contenido solamente. Muchas veces lo más obvio es lo que se olvida, y como prueba está que olvidé cambiar el nombre de la autora. Sorry por eso jeje, no volverá a ocurrir. _

_Sobre Zonko, también tienes toda la razón, la única explicación que tengo para eso es sueño intenso, pero tenía que terminar el capítulo antes de que la inspiración me abandonara. Así que corrección masiva: George y Ron son dueños de SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY, no de Zonko. Mil disculpas por esos errores!_

_Si alguien se sintió ofendido por ello lo siento en serio. Y también, quiero aclarar algo: Yo soy seguidora 100% de Harry/Hermione. De hecho, jamás he soportado leer un Ginny/Harry, mucho menos un Ron/Hermione. Y aunque no lo crean, me costó horrores hacer esas escenas así, pero para lo que tengo planeado, eran necesarias. Mi idea es seguir un poco la TRAMA que J.K. dejó planteada al fina l__(claro que con un divorcio de por medio y sin hijos) _ como simple introducción a mi fic. Sé que fue chocante, pero la trama dará muchos giros, lo prometo. 

_Y eso es todo, no podía esperar a subir el siguiente capítulo para aclarar esos errores, porque sé lo desagradable que es ver semejantes errores =)_

_Gracias por leerme, hasta la próxima!_


	3. Verdades a la Luz

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Segundo cap listo! Quedó en un arranque de inspiración, y no pude esperar más para subirlo. Espero que este sea solo una probadita que vaya compensando lo que leyeron el capítulo pasado, y para que se vayan entendiendo un poco más de cosas que no fueron obvias en el anterior, así como la relación entre Harry y Hermione hasta ahora. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews tanto de apoyo como de corrección, me ayudan bastante y en serio son lo que me motiva a escribir y continuar con la historia. No olviden dejar su pequeño review después de leer, se los agradecería muchísimo!_

_Sin más que decir los dejo con el cap, disfrútenlo!_

**Capítulo 2°: Verdades a la Luz**

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Luna! Oh Luna que gusto verte!-

-Hermione!-

Corrí casi histérica para alcanzar a mi rubia y disparatada amiga y darle un gigantesco abrazo. El abrazo que recibí de su parte fue igual de fuerte y cálido y reímos juntas, luchando por mantenernos en equilibrio.

-Por Dios! Solo llevan unos meses sin verse!-

-Un año y dos meses, Ronald!- me giré para gritarle, y seguí abrazando a mi amiga.

A mi lado, Ron entornó los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- bufó, colocando sus manos en nuestros hombros- Se abrazan y se dicen todo lo que quieran adentro. Mi madre seguramente está histérica, y lo último que quiero es que nos grite por llegar tarde a la fiesta de su querida nieta-

Entramos a los enormes jardines delanteros de la Madriguera mientras yo bombardeaba a Luna con miles de preguntas sobre su viaje a Alemania y su repentino matrimonio con Rolf Scamander.

Desde que nos habíamos "graduado" de Hogwarts y después de la batalla final contra Voldemort, Luna se había convertido en algo más que una compañera para mí. Se había convertido en mi amiga, mi confidente, pero sobre todo…

Se había convertido en mi paño de lágrimas.

-Mujer, tranquilízate y camina. Adentro podrás preguntarle hasta cual es el color favorito de su esposo y si los Brotruckles alemanes son tan agresivos como dicen- dijo exasperado- Pero entremos ya!-

-Bowtruckles, cariño- corregí con una sonrisa y entramos a la Madriguera.

En donde todo era prácticamente un caos.

Cintas de todos los colores pasteles imaginables volaban por el lugar, mientras Molly, Arthur, George, Angelina, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur y algunos otros terminaban de decorar el jardín trasero en donde se celebraría el décimo cumpleaños de Victoire. Mi sobrina en cuestión, sonreía entretenida al ver como su abuela gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, mientras su madre arreglaba el hermoso vestido rosa que ahora llevaba.

-George! Por el amor de Dios! Deja el pastel en su lugar!-

Pude divisar a una ojerosa Ginny acomodando las sillas para los invitados mientras charlaba con algunos miembros de la Orden y amigos de Hogwarts. Y un poco más alejado, sentado en una de las sillas mientras platicaba con Neville y con la mirada pérdida, estaba Harry…

Un ojeroso y perturbado Harry.

Y comprendí al instante que todo había terminado.

Lo más curioso fue que no supe si alegrarme o enfurecerme. Opté por no sentir nada, segura de que no tendría éxito.

-Vaya vaya! Hasta que te dignas a aparecerte Ronald Weasley- histérica, Molly alzó sus brazos al cielo y yo volví a la realidad- Hermione, querida, te he extrañado estos días-

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírme, miré a mi esposo abrir la boca indignado.

-Pero…pero si la viste hace cuatro días! Y a mí no me has visto en semanas!-

-Por eso mismo Ronald! Y aún así tienes el descaro de llegar a gritarle a tu madre!- ante aquello, mi esposo abrió aún más la boca, intentando defenderse.

De todas formas no fue necesario.

-Oh Santo Cielo! Luna! Mi querida niña!-

Pasando de largo a Ron, Molly se abalanzó sobre Luna para plantarle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarla.

Incapaz de aguantar más solté una carcajada y dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi suegra, me dirigí al patio trasero para terminar de ayudar, mientras Ron se ponía a discutir histérico con Arthur sobre el comportamiento irracional de su madre.

Salí sonriente al tiempo que Ginny, mordiéndose los labios e intentando no llorar, entraba apresurada a la casa. Intenté parecer indiferente, y sonriendo de nuevo saludé a Neville, Dean, Seamus, Padma y Parvati y algunos otros, así como a Kingsley, a Hagrid y para mí sorpresa a la Profesora McGonagall, quienes charlaban alegremente mientras los amigos de Victoire iban apareciéndose de a poco junto con sus padres.

Mi sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vi a Harry en el centro del círculo, platicando de buen humor y riendo con los que estaban ahí.

Utilizando aquella máscara que yo conocía tan bien.

Lo miré fijamente una vez que estuve justo delante de él en el círculo. Y de la misma manera que conmigo, su sonrisa desapareció al instante mientras me devolvía la mirada.

No necesitó decírmelo. Aquella fue una muda confirmación de mis sospechas, y no pude hacer nada más que sonreír tristemente.

Deseando por un momento que todos a nuestro alrededor desaparecieran para poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

-Es un gusto verte, Hermione- comentó Luna con voz dulce- Te extrañé este tiempo-

-Y que lo digas!- sonreí emocionada, pasándole el tarro de cerveza de mantequilla mientras bebía del mío.

Mientras la hermosa fiesta de Victoire resultaba ser todo un éxito afuera, en donde la noche estrellada comenzaba a iluminar el jardín ya iluminado con velas, los niños miraban los juegos pirotécnicos que empezaban a lanzarse al cielo y que seguirían por horas, los amigos y la familia tenían una reunión en donde charlaban y reían como nunca; yo había subido con Luna hasta la habitación que alguna vez fuera de Ginny para ponernos al corriente con nuestras vidas.

Necesitaba preguntarle tanto, y contarle tanto.

-Te veo feliz con Ron, me da muchísimo gusto- sonrió, tomando un sorbo.

Consciente de la afirmación de Luna, ignoré el doble significado de aquella afirmación y sonreí ampliamente.

-Lo soy Luna, lo soy- afirmé tomando otro sorbo de cerveza mientras me sentaba en el piso- Ron me hace sentir tan única, tan especial, tan amada…-

-Lo sé, se ve que no tiene ni tendrá ojos para nadie más-

Miré por la ventana un momento y a lo lejos pude distinguir a mi esposo quien, emocionado cual niño, miraba hacia al cielo y apuntaba los cohetes mientras cargaba al pequeño Fred.

Sonreí con nostalgia.

-Por cierto, no han…- se detuvo un momento y sonrió- ¿No han pensado en tener hijos?-

Alejé mi vista de la ventana y la miré sonriente.

-Nos gustaría hacerlo- me detuve dudosa- A Ron le encantan los niños y ya llevamos cuatro años casados, además, Molly está ansiosa por más nietos- entorné los ojos, Luna río- Pero tanto Ron como yo queremos esperar. Él está muy ocupado ahora con Sortilegios Weasley y yo vivo cargada de trabajo, acordamos que una vez se establezca en donde él quiere y me asegure que no hay que mudarnos, empezaremos a intentar-

-Entiendo- dijo quedamente y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza- Me parece lo más sensato-

-Si, a nosotros también, aunque los demás no lo entiendan- sonreí mientras miraba el tarro por la mitad, justo antes de abrir mis ojos de golpe- Pero eso que importa!- me golpeé la frente con la mano- Tu! Y Rolf! El nieto de Newt Scamander! Casados! ¿Cómo ha pasado eso?-

Miré a Luna reír, obviamente divertida ante mi repentino cambio de tono por haber olvidado el motivo principal por el que estábamos ahí.

-No hay mucho que decir- comenzó, sonrojándose al acto- Lo conocí buscando nidos de Bowtruckles en Alemania, y de inmediato supe que era nieto del autor por el que me convertí en Hechicera Naturalista y que éramos el uno para el otro- se sonrojó aún más y bajó la mirada.

-Ay amiga!- exclamé juntando mis manos emocionada- Pero que romántico! Pero dime, ¿Dónde rayos está? ¿Y cómo es posible que no esté aquí?- pregunté ofendida.

-Ha tenido que quedarse un tiempo más en Alemania para terminar un reporte sobre las criaturas encontradas- sonrió de nuevo, como solo ella podía- Créeme, a él más que a nadie le interesaba venir hoy- entornó los ojos, meneando la cabeza- Cuando supo que era amiga de Harry Potter y que vendría a la fiesta, se puso como loco-

La mención del nombre nos calló casi de inmediato y bajamos la mirada, formando un aura de tensión al recordar la situación que Harry atravesaba.

-Por cierto…- continuó Luna, yo la miré atenta- Supe que…que parece ser un hecho que Harry y Ginny planean divorciarse-

-No parece, Luna- suspiré- Es un hecho. Yo misma…-callé un poco, mirando de nuevo mi tarro casi vacío- Yo misma arreglé los papeles desde hace un mes, Ginny me lo pidió-

-¿Y…no le dijiste nada a Harry, o a Ron?- preguntó Luna con ojos desorbitados, sorprendida.

-Le prometí a Ginny que no lo haría, Luna- me mordí el labio culpable- Y antes que nada soy abogada y Ginny también es mi amiga-

-Lo sé pero es que tu…nunca le ocultaste nada a Harry y…-

Luna seguía boquiabierta, obviamente sorprendida de que hubiera accedido a complacer a Ginny y guardarme su secreto. Pero sobre todo, sorprendida por haberle ocultado la verdad a mi mejor amigo.

-No sabes cuantas veces estuve a punto de decírselo- tragué saliva, aún sintiéndome culpable- Pero era algo que le correspondía a Ginny y yo…-dudé un poco- No quería ser yo quién le causara dolor-

La mirada azul de Luna se suavizó, y me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello.

-Entiendo que te preocupes- murmuró comprensiva- Siempre lo hiciste por él, eres su mejor amiga-

No contesté. Me limité a mirar por la ventana de nuevo, buscándolo con la mirada, pero no lo encontré.

-Y siempre lo has querido tanto-

Escuché a Luna murmurar aquello con cuidado. Inspiré hondo y sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara, seguí mirando por la ventana.

-Soy su amiga, claro que lo quiero- contesté casi autómata, deseando que Luna dejara de hablar.

-Sabes a que me refiero- contraatacó, y yo fingí no escucharla- No me refiero a cariño-

La miré. Intenté serenarme antes de decir algo estúpido, o de sonrojarme y comenzar a balbucear. O peor aún, de decirle que se fuera de ahí y me dejara sola. Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, sonreí divertida.

-Ay Luna, te afectó el bosque- entorné los ojos- Harry siempre ha sido y será mi amigo, tú lo sabes- reí, intentando desviar el tema de la conversación.

Yo sabía hacia donde quería llegar Luna con todo esto. Y no me gustaba para nada.

-¿Ah sí?- alzó una ceja, mirándome entre preocupada e interrogante- Y dime…¿Por eso fue que te encontré llorando el día que se casó con Ginny?-

Aquella pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sabía que tarde que temprano llegaría. A pesar de que habían pasado poco más de cinco años desde ese día en el que Luna me había encontrado llorando en la boda de Harry, ella nunca había tocado el tema hasta hoy.

La boda de Ginny y Harry había sido el golpe más duro que había recibido en mi vida. Cuando supe por boca de él que contraería nupcias, todas las esperanzas que alguna vez había albergado con él se habían esfumado para siempre. Y lo peor vino cuando Ginny me pidió, casi por órdenes de Harry, que fuera su dama de honor.

Aquello había sido más de lo que podía soportar.

Harry había sido mi primer amor. Lo había conocido siendo una niña, y había vivido las experiencias más terroríficas y las más felices de mi vida a su lado. Siempre estaba ahí. Lo cuidaba, lo protegía, lo escuchaba, y él hacía lo mismo conmigo.

Y en algún momento me enamoré. Tal vez lo amaba desde que lo había conocido, pero era tan terca que no podía ni quería admitirlo. Tal vez porque sabía que amarlo era un error. Era un error que me iba a costar caro y que me iba a causar un dolor inimaginable.

Harry era El Elegido. Podía morir en la batalla final, podía no volver a verlo jamás en mi vida.

Pero lo peor era que él jamás había sentido ni sentiría lo mismo por mí. Yo solo era su mejor amiga. Yo solo era…Hermione.

Él amaba a Ginny.

Y a pesar de todo fui tan tonta como para esperar que en algún momento la dejara y se fijara en mí. Esperé cinco años, cinco años de vivir un amor en silencio, luchando porque nadie lo notara jamás.

Y finalmente él se había casado con Ginny. Fue el día en el que me permití derramar la última lágrima por él y busqué un rincón alejado para hacerlo, segura de que nadie me encontraría.

Pero Luna lo hizo.

No pude mentirle. No pude decirle que se me había atorado una basurita en el ojo, no pude decirle que era la emoción de la boda. Permití que fuera mi confidente y mi desahogo, y le confesé todo.

Lloré en su hombro por casi dos horas, jurando que aquella sería la última vez que derramaba lágrimas por Harry James Potter.

Y así fue.

Después llegó Ron. En realidad siempre estuvo ahí. Jamás se dio cuenta, como nadie más lo hizo, de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Era mi novio y lo quería, pero inconscientemente siempre tuve la esperanza de que Harry se fijara en mí por fin.

Claro que nunca lo hizo. Y cuando se casó con Ginny supe que todo estaba perdido.

Ron me propuso matrimonio unos meses después y acepté sin dudarlo. A él también lo amaba después de todo, aunque tal vez no con la misma intensidad.

Todo eso cambió cuando me casé. Era dulce, delicado, amable y me amaba como nadie, y con él conocí el amor. Me hizo suya de todas las maneras posibles, y me enamoré perdidamente de él. Me hacía feliz todos los días que pasaban y finalmente, el dolor en mi pecho que sentía cada vez que veía a Harry besar a Ginny había desaparecido.

Ron había sido mi salvación.

-Amo a mi esposo, Luna- dije convencida, mirándolo reír a través de la ventana.

-Yo lo sé, Herms- murmuró Luna- Sería imposible que no lo hicieras, pero, Harry…-

-Harry fue solo un amor estúpido y platónico- la corté tajante- Y Ron es quien me pidió que me casara con él. El se convirtió en mi esposo y ahora lo amo a él-

-Yo lo sé, pero sabes muy bien lo que dicen de los primeros amores- sonrió, tentando a su suerte- El primer amor es el único, Herms-

-Te tengo una mejor- torcí la boca un poco- El importante es el último y no el primero-

Derrotada, Luna entornó los ojos y bufó cansada. Yo sonreí, feliz de que por fin se callara y dejara de decirme aquellas cosas.

Feliz de que dejara de atormentarme.

-Ay ésta bien!- soltó frustrada- Tu ganas!- sonreí complacida, ella volvió a entornar la mirada.

-Gracias!-

Sonreí ampliamente, y volví a mirar por la ventana.

-Pero…dime…- la escuché decir, y yo cerré mis ojos exasperada porque siguiera con el tema- Ahora que ves lo que pasa con su matrimonio, no te preguntas ¿Qué habría pasado si hubieras sido tú y no Ginny?-

Suspiré largamente, mirando aún por la ventana como todos seguían admirando el cielo lleno de luces de colores.

-No, la verdad es que no-

Mentí, mirando como Harry salía de la casa hacía los jardines para admirar el espectáculo.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Suspiré, escuchando a mis amigos y miembros de la Orden charlar entusiasmados mientras miraban el cielo nocturno iluminado por los fuegos artificiales. Sonreí al escucharlos, y decidí que era mejor no acercarme y contagiarles mi mal genio. Además, en cualquier momento saldría Ginny, y no tenía el valor para mirarla a los ojos después de lo que había pasado anoche.

Y por lo que había notado, ella tampoco lo tenía.

Caminé lentamente hasta llegar lo más lejos que pude de la casa sin salir de La Madriguera. Después de todo quería seguir observando los fuegos artificiales.

Encontré un tronco hueco que servía como banco para alimentar a los peces del pequeño estanque y sin más, me senté para seguir mirando el cielo.

Esa mañana había despertado solo, con la sensación de que tal vez lo de anoche había sido un simple sueño. Tardé menos de diez segundos en tocar el aún cálido hueco a mi lado para darme cuenta que no lo había sido.

Por un momento pensé que aquello había sido una prueba de que tal vez aún quedaba algo por rescatar en nuestro matrimonio y con aquella esperanza bajé a la sala para descubrir que ella no pensaba igual.

Los papeles de divorcio estaban sobre la mesita, y ahora tenían dos firmas. Tenían su firma.

Y cerca de la puerta había dos maletas que pude reconocer como suyas.

Tuve que reprimir mis deseos de buscarla y gritarle a la cara el error que estaba cometiendo, que nos estaba haciendo cometer. Sin embargo, lo único que pude hacer fue limitarme a esperar que regresara.

Y cuando finalmente lo hizo lo único que había hecho era mencionar la fiesta de Victoire, que se mudaría lo más rápidp posible y que esa misma noche le diríamos a la familia que oficialmente estábamos divorciados.

Y sin más, había abandonado mi habitación mientras me señalaba la ropa que había preparado para que me pusiera esa tarde.

Ahora aquí estábamos. Fingiendo que seguíamos siendo la pareja feliz de cuento de hadas, teniendo que ocultar ante todos que por dentro moría poco a poco.

Y que a partir de unos días estaría viviendo como siempre había estado toda mi vida, solo.

-¿Harry?-

La dulce voz de Hermione llegó a mis oídos, y volteé casi de inmediato al reconocerla. Y ahí estaba. Parada justo detrás de mí, cruzada de brazos, con su cabeza ladeada y mirándome preocupada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sonreí, haciéndole un espacio en el tronco e indicándole con la mano que se sentara a mi lado.

-Creo que debería preguntarte lo mismo, Herms- mencioné mientras se sentaba, y miré el estanque- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Te vi…- dudó un poco, y yo volteé a mirarla- Te vi venir hacia acá desde una de las ventanas- sonrió apenada, yo sonreí todavía más.

-¿Con qué espiándome, Granger?-

Alcé una ceja inquisitivo, ella soltó una dulce carcajada que me sacó otra sonrisa.

-Pues últimamente no me dejas mucha opción, Potter. Te has estado escabullendo de todos desde hace horas, no podía dejarte morir aquí-

-Vaya, pensé que no lo habías notado, pero al parecer no puedo deshacerme de mi conciencia, que desde que tengo memoria está encerrada en el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga-

La miré de nuevo de manera arrogante, y ella abrió su boca ofendida para defenderse.

-Óyeme Harry James Potter!- me golpeó en el hombro lo más fuerte que pudo, y yo lo sentí más como una caricia- Que mira que te he salvado el pellejo muchísimas veces!-

Ahora fue mi turno de soltar una carcajada. Tomando su cabeza suavemente con una mano, le planté un fuerte beso en la coronilla.

-Hermione- susurré con mis labios aún en su sien- Si no fuera por ti, por Merlín que ahora estaría muerto-

La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios desapareció y su mirada se suavizó de pronto. Me miró cálidamente, como si lo que le acababa de decir la hubiera conmovido en serio.

Comprendí que aquella era la primera vez que le decía algo así.

Era la primera vez que le agradecía lo que había hecho y aún hacía por mí.

-Eres mi mejor amigo Harry, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

-Has hecho demasiado por mí Herms, tanto que ni siquiera sé cuándo ni cómo podré pagártelo-

Me miró extrañada, tal vez porque ahora de pronto estuviera diciéndole todo aquello que tenía que haberle dicho años atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- preguntó divertida, tomando mi mano y apretándola con ternura- ¿Estás enfermo o algo así?-

Miré la pequeña mano que apretaba la mía y solté una risa algo irónica. Tragué en seco y miré al cielo estrellado para ver explotar en el cielo un cohete, formando una hermosa V gigantesca en color rosado.

-Supongo que sí, digo, no han sido mis mejores días desde lo de Voldemort-

Reí de nuevo, y ella no pudo hacer más que mirarme enternecida. Lo apreciaba, pero en aquél momento solo me hizo sentir peor.

-Lo siento, Harry-

Susurró quedamente y colocó una mano la mano que le quedaba disponible para acariciar mi espalda.

-Supongo que ya estás enterada de todo ¿No?-

Asintió suavemente, y continuó con la caricia en mi espalda. La oí suspirar. Yo la miré.

-Sí, solo que, no pensé que fuera a darte los papeles tan rápido…Creí que…-

Calló rápidamente, y desvió su mirada al instante, como buscando algo imaginario en el piso. Y supe que estaba escondiendo algo. Conocía aquél gesto de ella a la perfección.

-¿Creíste que, Herms?-

-Nada…solo que…pensé que, bueno no sabía que lo iba a hacer tan rápido, porque cuando me lo dijo ella ya…bueno Ginny también es mi amiga, Harry, entonces…- comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

Yo fruncí el ceño, sin entender nada de lo que intentaba decirme. Aquello confirmó mis sospechas, claramente estaba evadiéndome.

-Hermione…- la callé de inmediato, y solté mi mano lentamente del amarre de la suya- Tu ya lo sabías desde mucho antes ¿No es así?-

-Harry…-

Me miró culpable, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras dejaba escapar un gemido entrecortado.

Me levanté de mi asiento, y me alejé de ella lentamente mientras la miraba.

-¿Fuiste tú quién procesó los papeles verdad?-

-Harry, yo…-

-¿Fuiste tú?-

Subí mi tono de voz un poco, mientras ella se levantaba y seguía mirándome. No tuvo más remedio que contestar a esa pregunta de la cual yo ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, Harry- soltó el aire contenido, y me miró fijamente- Ginny me pidió que procesara los papeles-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Hace poco más de un mes…-

Solté un suspiro frustrado. Sentí como si me hubiera tragado una roca que se había alojado entre mis pulmones, oprimiéndome el pecho. Mi respiración se volvió agitada, mientras, frente a mí, mi amiga me miraba entre preocupada y compasiva. Aquello no hizo más que enfurecerme.

-¿Cómo pudiste…- comencé, incapaz de hilar pensamientos coherentes- ¿Cómo fue que no me dijiste nada, Hermione?-

-Harry…- comenzó, acercándose a mí mientras juntaba sus manos- Ginny me pidió que no te dijera nada, le hice una promesa…y…-

-¿Y no pudiste decirle nada a tu mejor amigo?- solté exasperado, caminando de un lado a otro cerca del lago- Me viste…me viste hacer cosas por ella, intentar rescatar algo perdido, ¿Y aún así no pudiste decírmelo?-

Miré como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a mí.

-Harry, entiende por favor- me dijo culpable- Ginny también es mi amiga, y yo no podía…-

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y la tomé por los hombros, con su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros del mío.

-¿Y yo qué, Hermione? ¿Yo qué?- reclamé herido, ella solo me miró con sus enormes ojos.

Con sus hermosos ojos castaños que no hacían más que mirarme con ternura. Como siempre lo habían hecho.

Por eso me dolía mucho más que mi mejor amiga me hubiera ocultado todo, casi de igual manera que me había dolido firmar el divorcio. Me dolía que Hermione no hubiera estado ahí para mí. Que una de las pocas personas valiosas en mi vida me hubiera mentido.

-Harry, lo lamento…- siguió exasperada, sin miedo a mi reciente reacción- Quería decírtelo, pero no podía…simplemente no podía!-

-¿No podías?- solté aquello al mismo tiempo que solté el amarre en sus hombros.

Me alejé de nuevo, sonriendo con sorna. Ella cerró los ojos, obviamente herida por mi reacción.

-¿Qué no podías?- repetí furioso, ella abrió sus ojos para mirarme seria- ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué acaso te preocupaba que Ginny se molestara?-

-No- dijo tajante.

-Déjame adivinar…¿Una abogada nunca traiciona a sus clientes?-

-No es eso- volvió a decir seria, yo solté una carcajada.

-¿Entonces, Hermione?- pregunté sarcástico, acercándome de nuevo a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, ella no contestó- ¿Entonces?-

Elevé la voz demasiado, incapaz de entender porque me lo había ocultado. Aquella conversación ya no tenía sentido, pero ahora se había vuelto necesidad saber el porqué Hermione no me había dicho nada. Por qué me había herido hasta lo más profundo, y sin decir una sola palabra.

-Maldita sea, Hermione!- grité y me acerqué hasta quedar casi pegado a ella. La tomé por los hombros y la zarandeé levemente- Dímelo!-

-Porque no quería ser yo quién te hiciera sufrir! Por eso, gran idiota!-

Aquella revelación me cayó como un balde de agua fría. La miré sorprendido, paseando mis ojos por aquél rostro lleno de culpabilidad y sincera preocupación. Y en aquel instante me sentí como el ser más miserable del mundo.

-Hermione…-

-No soportaba verte así Harry- continuó, poniendo un mano en mi pecho- Mucho menos podía ser yo quien te lo dijera, ser yo una de las causantes de más dolor…-

Tragué saliva, sintiéndome como una verdadera basura y arrepentido de haber tratado así a la única persona que en realidad se preocupaba por no causarme dolor.

La única que siempre se había preocupado por jamás verme sufrir.

Solté un largo suspiro, cansado de todo aquello. Sin poder contenerme, miré una última vez sus enormes ojos castaños y la pegué a mí en un abrazo, hundiendo mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

Y sentir su calidez fue lo único que necesité para quebrarme. Lo único que me dio las fuerzas para por fin desahogarme.

-Oh Harry…- murmuró con voz quebrada.

Sentí sus delicadas manos pasar por encima de cuello hasta detenerse en mi nuca, en donde sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar con delicadeza.

-Lo siento tanto, Harry-

La tomé por la cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, incapaz de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Ella siguió acariciando mi cabello mientras me calmaba con ligeros sonidos de ánimo.

Y olvidándome de todo, me quedé abrazado a Hermione hasta que derramé la última lágrima.

Y hasta que él ultimo cohete explotó en el cielo.

* * *

¿Review?


	4. El Viaje

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling._

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola a todos! Capítulo 3 listo! Ese también acaba de salir en un arranque de inspiración, y esto fue el resultado. Se revelan nuevas cosas y pasan algunas otras, espero les guste! Esperen el siguiente en donde las cosas se pondrán mejor ;)_

_Como siempre, espero sus reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews. No importa que sea una palabra. Créanme que cuando necesitas inspiración o corrección, con una sola palabra basta. _

_Sin más que decir les dejo el cap, enjoy!_

**Capítulo 3°: El Viaje**

**~Harry's POV~**

Dejé la última maleta a un lado del sofá de la sala y suspiré una vez más. Detrás de mí, cruzada de brazos y mirándome preocupada, Ginny esperaba a que volteara, a que dijera algo. Por lo menos a que reaccionara.

-Harry, no puedes irte- la escuché decir por enésima vez detrás de mí- Te dije que sería yo la que…-

Cerré mis ojos, tomé aire y di media vuelta para mirarla. Y ahí estaba ella. Con el sello de la culpa marcado en sus facciones. Su hermoso cabello rojo cayendo por sus hombros, sus ojos castaños que antes me enloquecían mirándome con preocupación, tal vez con lástima.

Y de alguna extraña manera ya no sentía mil dagas atravesando mi cuerpo al mirarla.

-De ninguna manera- respondí cortante- Esta casa es tuya. La construí como un regalo para ti, así que me iré yo-

Nuestro hogar en el Valle de Godric, un regalo de bodas más que le había hecho días después de casados. En donde habíamos compartido millones de maravillosos momentos en cinco años. Cada Navidad, cada Año Nuevo, cada Cumpleaños y cada ocasión y lugar en el que habíamos hecho el amor estaba grabado con fuego en mi memoria.

Esa era la verdadera razón por la que me iba. No podía soportar un minuto más en esa casa sabiendo que para la mujer que había amado era ahora un simple extraño en su vida. Un tipo con el que había estado casada, y nada más.

No podría vivir ahí durmiendo en nuestra cama, comiendo en nuestra mesa, bañándome en nuestra tina, recordándola cada minuto.

-Pero Harry…-

-Está decidido, Ginny- me costó decir su nombre- La casa es tuya, lo menos que puedo hacer es cedértela-

Me miró aprehensiva, colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

Otra vez con aquella maldita actitud de remordimiento que me estaba empezando a enfermar.

-¿Y…- aventuró, mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme la camisa- a dónde irás?-

La miré de nuevo, encogiéndome de hombros.

-No lo sé, y es lo de menos- mentí y terminé de abrochar el último botón de mi gabardina.

Lo había estado pensando toda la noche después de la fiesta, y finalmente la idea de mudarme al lugar que tenía pensado ya no sonaba tan mala como parecía.

De hecho, parecía ser justo lo que necesitaba.

-Harry…-

-Me quedaré en una posada mientras tanto- la corté, mientras sacaba la llave de la casa de mi llavero- Supongo que en el Caldero Chorreante, en cuanto me instale te avisaré-

Dije aquello por cortesía más que por otra cosa. Lo mínimo que me quedaba por hacer era fingir que todavía le importaba.

Que todavía me importaba.

Le di la llave casi contra su voluntad, y finalmente la miré a los ojos.

-Cuídate, Ginny- sonreí- Estaremos en contacto-

Me miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Incapaz de seguir con esa maldita tortura, la abracé levemente, esperando terminar con aquello de inmediato. Pero como si no fuera suficiente de tanta agonía, Ginny se pegó a mí aún más y enganchó sus brazos en mi cuello. Y rompió a llorar.

-Oh Harry…-

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y suspiré profundamente. No tenía idea de que rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Ginny, y sus cambios de actitud comenzaban a marearme.

-Ginny…- tomé sus manos detrás de mi cuello, y me separé de ella- Ginny por favor…-

Me miró con sus ojos enrojecidos, yo no reaccioné. Extrañamente, lo que antes me producía un profundo dolor ahora solo me daba una inmensa rabia.

Ginny era la que había decidido terminar con todo aquello de la peor manera. No podía entender cómo es que ahora se mostraba preocupada o culpable. Y en lo que a mí constaba, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Pero no pensaba discutirlo de nuevo. Me había cansado de hacerlo.

Tomé las maletas que estaban en el suelo con una mano y abrí la puerta con la otra. Volteé a mirarla una última vez. Y ella seguía ahí, viéndome con esa mirada que no podía soportar un minuto más.

-Nos vemos, Ginny. Te llamaré-

Y sonriéndole una última vez salí de la casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Caminé despacio y una vez que estuve a unas cuantas casas de distancia me detuve, sin voltear atrás un solo instante. Y en menos de un suspiro, me aparecí en el Caldero Chorreante.

Así como terminó mi vida en Valle de Godric y comenzó una nueva.

El único problema es que no tenía idea de cómo comenzarla.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Ese condenado necio, no tengo idea de ni porque soy amiga de él…-

Estaba segura que la mayoría de las personas me miraban como un fenómeno por ir hablando sola en pleno pasillo, pero sinceramente me importaba un rábano.

Tenía demasiado en mi cabeza como para que me importara, y todo lo que pensaba se reducía a una sola persona.

Harry.

Hacía más de una semana se había aparecido en casa mientras Ron y yo cenábamos, para comunicarnos que simple y sencillamente había dejado su casa esa mañana y ahora estaba viviendo de manera temporal en el Caldero Chorreante.

-El Caldero Chorreante!- repetí frustrada en cuanto recordé el lugar.

Como era obvio, tanto Ron como yo le habíamos casi exigido que dejara el lugar y se viniera a vivir con nosotros mientras se establecía en otro lugar. Y como también era obvio, se había negado.

-Siempre haciéndose el fuerte, es el colmo!-

Levanté mis manos hacia arriba y pude ver como un intendente y una empleada del departamento de Regulación de Objetos Muggles me miraron como si estuviera loca.

Sintiendo como la sangre me subía a las mejillas, bajé la cabeza y soltando un enorme suspiro seguí caminando a toda prisa hacia el despacho de Kingsley.

El pasillo gigantesco se partió en dos una vez que llegara al final, y volteé a mi izquierda para entrar al pasillo de oficinas "VIP" del Ministerio de Magia, en donde se encontraba el despacho de Kingsley, así como todas las oficinas de su consejo y el del Wizengamot, que casi siempre estaban vacías.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos solo para ver a lo lejos, tapado en parte por una de las columnas que sostenían el techo y de espaldas a mí, al odioso de Draco Malfoy conversando con alguien en voz baja.

_Genial, justo lo que me faltaba._ Pensé mientras decidía en donde esconderme para no tener que saludarlo. A pesar de que manteníamos una relación cordial, seguía sin soportar al niño mimado y cobarde que esperó hasta el final para demostrarnos que no era tan mala persona después de todo.

Eso no le quitaba lo insoportable, y a final de cuentas siempre había hecho de todo por hacernos la vida imposible a Harry, Ron y a mí.

Seguí caminando- lo suficientemente lejos como para que él me escuchara- y algo llamó mi atención. Draco no estaba simplemente conversando. Por el modo en el que sus brazos se movían y su ceño y sus labios se fruncían podía afirmar que estaba discutiendo.

Extrañada, caminé lo más sigilosa que pude, agradeciendo que el suelo fuera una alfombra y mis pasos no se oyeran. Podía ver a Draco agacharse un poco mientras hablaba, tomando por el brazo a alguien mucho más bajo que él y que quedaba invisible para mí. Una mujer sin duda.

Curiosa, asomé un poco mi cabeza para mirar por detrás de la columna.

Y me quedé helada cuando supe quien era.

No necesité ver su rostro. El cabello rojizo que sobresalía de la gigantesca columna de vez en cuando y aquellos zapatos de tacón rosa los conocía demasiado bien.

Sin tener idea de que estaba pasando, me escondí en la primera columna que quedaba a mi alcance y me recargué contra ella. Me aventuré a asomarme solo un poco, lo justo para poder seguir viendo sin ser descubierta.

No tenía idea de que rayos significaba aquello. Por lo que yo sabía, Ginny y Draco tenían menos amistad que la que había entre una sirena y un hipogrifo, y las ocasiones en las que los había visto cruzar palabra era solo para insultarse cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts.

Y ahora ambos estaban ahí, escondidos entre las columnas del Ministerio de Magia, claramente discutiendo sobre algo.

Algo que no podía escuchar. Algo que no me inspiraba nada bueno.

No era una de sus típicas peleas de adolescentes, eso era seguro. Para empezar, Ginny no tendría nada que estar haciendo ahí. Las oficinas del Profeta quedaban pisos más abajo, y Ginny jamás había pasado a visitar algún otro lugar que no fuera la oficina de Harry, la de Arthur o la mía.

Y mucho menos se había detenido a discutir tan arrebatadamente con Draco Malfoy, a escondidas de todos.

-Te dije que ya se terminó! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?-

Fue una de las pocas frases que escuché decir a Ginny, solo cuando no podía más y su voz se elevaba por arriba de un susurro entre dientes. Y Draco volvía a tomarla por los brazos, mirándola de una manera que me parecía todo menos indiferente.

Me recargué de nuevo en la columna, sintiendo como mi respiración se volvía agitada conforme mi cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad.

E incapaz de seguir viendo algo de lo que tal vez podría arrepentirme, caminé de regreso por donde había venido, del otro lado de las columnas para regresar a mi despacho, tomar mis cosas y regresar a casa a preparar la cena para Ron.

Pero la imagen de Ginny y Draco discutiendo no se alejó de mi mente en todo el día.

* * *

-¿Irte a Suiza? ¿¡Estás hablando en serio Ronald Billius Weasley!-

El grito resonó por toda la cocina, y solo pude alcanzar a ver como mi marido tomaba una silla que estaba detrás de él y la ponía entre nosotros.

-Hermione, linda, déjame explicarte…-

-Ni hablar! No quiero ni pienso escucharte!- solté aquello furiosa, al tiempo que alzaba el brazo con el que sostenía el cucharón y lo sacudía en el aire- Nada de lo que digas va a suavizar la situación!-

Lo miré sonreír al tiempo que entornaba los ojos, y aquello me enfureció aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Esa noche Ron había llegado a casa algo callado y taciturno mientras yo preparaba la cena, y supe de inmediato, en cuanto no me preguntó que habría para cenar, que algo no estaba bien.

O por lo menos no lo estaría en cuanto me lo dijera. Y no me había equivocado.

Me había soltado con mucho cuidado la noticia de que tenía que viajar a Suiza durante un tiempo, para cerrar los negocios con algunos proveedores, revisar el terreno y cerrar el trato para que Sortilegios Weasley por fin se estableciera en el país.

Y la desagradable escena que había presenciado esa tarde en el trabajo se escondió en algún lugar recóndito de mi cerebro.

-Herms- susurró con cuidado, y se acercó suavemente- Linda, solo serán unas semanas, a lo mucho dos meses…-

-Dos meses!-

Lo vi cerrar sus ojos y contener un suspiro, clara señal de arrepentimiento por haberlo dicho. Me miró con ternura y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo, hasta quedar a escasos pasos de mí.

-No des un paso más Ronald! O juro que no respondo!- espeté furiosa, apuntándolo con el enorme cucharón que antes revolvía la sopa de la cena.

Lo miré soltar una carcajada, obviamente divertido ante mi patético intento de amenaza con una cuchara como arma.

-Será mejor que dejes de reírte si no quieres que lo reemplace con mi varita, Weasley-

Me miró asustado y dejó de reír al instante al tiempo que tragaba en seco. Yo reí para mis adentros, feliz de poder provocar ese miedo en mi marido aún.

-Mi amor…- dijo en un suspiro, mirándome anhelante- Es simple trabajo, y tengo que hacerlo, será solo un tiempo!-

-¿Y por qué no va George?- pregunté alzando la cabeza, sin dejar de apuntarlo con el cucharón- ¿Por qué tienes que ir tu?-

-Angelina está embarazada, Hermione- me repitió lo obvio mientras intentaba acercarse- No falta mucho para que el bebé nazca y a George le gustaría estar aquí cuando eso suceda-

Maldije para mis adentros, furiosa de que fuera Ron el listo en esta situación. Sabía que tenía razón, y era mucho más viable que fuera él en vez de George, cuya esposa estaba a punto de tener otro bebé.

-¿Y qué si yo estuviera embarazada? ¿Te irías de todos modos?-

Los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron de par en par ante la pregunta y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de sincero temor mientras me miraba boquiabierto.

-L-linda…e-estás…- se aclaró la garganta- ¿Estás embarazada?-

Señaló mi vientre con el dedo y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírme y permanecer seria, aparentemente aún enojada con él.

-No, no lo estoy- le dije en un puchero, él dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado- Pero de ser así…¿Tan malo sería que lo estuviera?- pregunté acongojada.

Sonrió levemente y me miró con ternura, mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia entre nosotros, me quitaba el peligroso cucharón de la mano y lo dejaba en la barra de la cocina para después acercarme a él en un fuerte abrazo.

Frustrada de no poder seguir enojada con él, correspondí su abrazo, hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras rodaba fuertemente su cintura con mis brazos.

Odiaba que tuviera aquel poder en mí, capaz de hacer que pasara del enojo a la calma en un instante-

-Por supuesto que no linda…- murmuró con sus labios pegados a mi cabeza- En realidad, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo- aseguró, acariciando mi cabello con su mano- Pero me gustaría que nuestro bebé naciera con todas las comodidades del mundo, y no con un padre que en estos momentos no tiene tiempo de calidad para él…-

-Lo sé, lo sé- murmuré frustrada y me alejé de él lo suficiente para mirarlo- Pero…a veces me gustaría…no sé…-

Comencé a balbucear sin sentido, sin saber cómo decirle aquella idea que me había estado rondando en la cabeza las últimas semanas.

De todas formas no necesité hacerlo. Ron sonrió aún más ante mi incesante balbuceo, y plantando un beso en mi frente, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo.

-A mí también me gustaría- me dijo contundente, y su seguridad me espantó- De hecho también lo he pensado…-

-¿En serio?- pregunté con un dejo de emoción, y lo miré sonreír de nuevo.

-Sí, y mucho estos últimos días- acarició mis mejillas, pegando su frente a la mía- Es más, te propongo algo…- dijo quedamente- Una vez que regrese de Suiza empezaremos a intentar-

Me separé de él un poco, solo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y comprobar que no estaba jugando.

-¿Hablas en serio, Ron?- pregunté extrañada ante su repentina decisión.

Después de todo, lo habíamos hablado durante meses, acordando siempre esperar hasta que estuviéramos establecidos en un solo lugar por más de un año. Hasta ahora eso se había cumplido, sin embargo, Ron vivía cargado de trabajo, intentando expandir aún más el negocio que alguna vez hubieran fundado sus hermanos.

-Por supuesto que sí- me dijo divertido ante mi desconfianza- No te lo había dicho, pero este sería mi último viaje. Hablé con George y le dije que me gustaría tener un hijo, y acordamos que Suiza será el último lugar al que expandiremos- quise interrumpirlo, pero colocó un dedo en mis labios, callándome- Estamos más que mejor establecidos ahora, Herms, y Sortilegios Weasley es más sólido que una roca- me miró, alzando una ceja divertido- Además, me muero por tener un hijo contigo ya…-

-Ron…-

-Quiero que me des un hijo, Hermione, no puedo esperar a verte embarazada lo antes posible. Así que deja de hacer berrinche y te prometo que este será el último viaje ¿De acuerdo?-

No contesté. Me limité a plantarle un beso en los labios, mientras mis brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello.

-Te odio tanto Ronald…- dije una vez que nos separamos, él se limitó a reír con fuerza- Deja de reírte!-

-Yo también te amo linda- susurró mientras me pegaba más contra él, yo sonreí- Ahora, ya aclarado el penoso asunto dime ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?-

La pregunta de rutina llegó a mis oídos no sin causarme un mal sabor de boca al recordar lo que había visto esa tarde.

¿Sería conveniente decirle a Ron que había visto a su hermana y al hombre que menos soportaba peleando a escondidas?

Para empezar ¿Podría explicarle con detalle lo que había visto? Porque ni siquiera yo misma entendía que era lo que había pasado.

-¿Hermione?-

La pregunta preocupada de Ron me sacó de mis cavilaciones y sonreí intentando parecer despreocupada.

-Sí, sí, lo siento. Me fue excelente amor, como siempre- dije y di media vuelta para seguir cortando las verduras que faltaban- Ve a cambiarte, te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista-

Detrás de mí, sentí como los brazos de Ron se afianzaban aún más en mi cintura.

-¿Está todo bien Hermione?-

Maldije para mis adentros, preocupada de que lo hubiera notado, y seguí cortando.

-Sí, todo está bien- dije sin voltear a verlo- Solo estoy algo cansada-

-De acuerdo-

Susurró no muy convencido de mi respuesta, y me soltó lentamente para después salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras.

Soltando un largo y profundo suspiro mientras oía los pasos en la escalera, seguí concentrándome en terminar de cocinar.

Intentando alejar sin éxito de mi cabeza la desagradable escena que había visto esa tarde.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

-Bien, bien! Quiero proponer un brindis…-

Grité alzando mi tarro de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa mientras me levantaba. Sentados aún en la mesa de las Tres Escobas, Neville, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Luna y Hermione me miraron sonrientes mientras tomaban sus tarros.

-Por Ron, que planea abandonarnos dos largos meses e irse a las malditas y congelantes montañas de Suiza- dije sarcástico, Ron me miró alzando las cejas- Y por Sortilegios Weasley, que es y será todo un éxito después de esto. Bien jugado, amigo. Salud!-

-Salud!-

Y de un trago terminé con lo que quedaba de la quinta cerveza de mantequilla.

Me senté sonriente a un lado de Ron y pedí otra ronda de cervezas al camarero. Esa era la primera vez que pasaba tiempo con mis amigos desde mi divorcio, incluso desde hacía varios meses.

Habían pasado poco más de una semana desde que dejara la que había sido mi casa y me hubiera despedido de Ginny. Y aunque me parecía de lo más extraño, no sentía el dolor y la tristeza que me imaginé que sentiría al estar solo.

En realidad, ni siquiera había pensando en ella desde que había pisado la casa de Ron y Hermione. Parecía casi como si una vez que les hube contado todo, la idea de que alguna vez estuve casado se hubiese esfumado para siempre.

Y ya no me dolía tanto. El amor que sentía por Ginny seguía ahí, solo que con menos fuerza, casi opacado en su totalidad por el daño que me había hecho al dar por muerto nuestro matrimonio. Parecía haberse marchitado un poco más en el instante en que había abandonado el Valle de Godric y estaba seguro que llegaría el momento en que se marchitaría para siempre.

Por más que quisiera retenerlo con vida.

-Vamos, vamos Neville! No seas gallina, una más!-

Reí con fuerza al mirar como Parvati colocaba un tarro de cerveza y un pequeño vaso con licor de dragón frente a Neville, mientras éste, con las mejillas sonrojadas debido tal vez a la vergüenza o al alcohol, intentaba alejarlos sin esfuerzo.

-Amigo- volteé a mi lado al escuchar la voz de Ron- ¿Podemos hablar?-

Hizo una seña apuntando la barra casi vacía y yo asentí con la cabeza, estudiando su semblante que, como casi nunca, estaba serio. Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y diciendo que iríamos personalmente por más cervezas de mantequilla nos dirigimos a la barra, y pude sentir la mirada de Hermione siguiéndonos hasta que estuvimos sentados.

Me senté, esperando que fuera Ron el que hablara. Me limité a mirarlo pedir otras dos cervezas, y una vez que el camarero las hubo entregado y estuvimos solos tomó un trago, dejó el tarro en la mesa y me miró.

Y supe que lo que me tenía que decir era algo serio.

-Quiero…- se detuvo, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas- Quiero pedirte un favor Harry-

La mención de mi nombre me dio a entender que no estaba jugando, y que aquél semblante serio que tenía en esos momentos no era por nada.

-Lo que quieras amigo- respondí sin dudarlo.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer por Ron, quien siempre había estado ahí para mí y sobre todo sin juzgarme, la haría sin dudarlo.

-Quiero que…- volteó a mirar la mesa en donde estaban los demás, y su mirada se suavizó en cuanto se posó en Hermione- Quiero que cuides a Hermione mientras yo no esté…-

No contesté. Me limité a escucharlo, pues sabía que no había terminado de hablar.

-No está muy convencida de que viaje, pero será por última ocasión- volteó a mirarme de nuevo- De todas maneras, serán muchos días, y no me gustaría saber que está sola. Hazle compañía ¿Quieres? Después de todo tu también lo necesitas-

Suspiré, aliviado de que fuera ese el favor que me estaba pidiendo y no algo grave. Sonreí de inmediato y volteé a mirar a mi mejor amiga quien, junto a Luna, reía a carcajadas mirando a Neville tomar otra cerveza de mantequilla.

Recordé aquella noche en la fiesta, y cómo las palabras de ánimo de Hermione y sus brazos sosteniéndome fueron mi alivio y mi desahogo.

Definitivamente un tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amiga no me vendría nada mal.

-No tienes ni que pedirlo, amigo, sabes que lo haré-

-Yo lo sé- sonrió, y tomó un trago de su cerveza- Pero tu palabra no estaría de más…por si las dudas-

Reí con fuerza ante el comentario de mi amigo, y lo miré de reojo mientras tomaba un trago. Dejé el tarro en la mesa, y una vez que dejé de reírme y mi sonrisa desapareció, volví a mirarlo.

-Te lo prometo, Ron- dije serio- Te prometo que cuidaré de tu esposa. Puedes estar tranquilo-

-Gracias, amigo-

Sonrió dándome una palmada en el hombro mientras pedía otras dos cervezas. De nuevo, pude sentir la mirada de Hermione sobre nosotros, y sin dejar mi postura miré de reojo para encontrarla mirándonos entre extrañada, preocupada y curiosa, como esperando que en cualquier momento Ron y yo comenzáramos a gritar o a golpearnos.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírme y entornar los ojos. Aquello era tan…Hermione.

Y me encantaba.

Pero entendía la razón por la cual nos miraba así, y es que a mí también me sorprendía que Ron no hubiera sacado a colación el tema de su hermana.

Y lo agradecía.

-Bueno pues, salud- me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y levantó su tarro- Por mí y Sortilegios Weasley, que de no ser por mí no sería nada- reímos- Y sobre todo por ti amigo, porque empieces una nueva vida. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendido de que Ron no me hubiera reclamado por haber dejado a su hermana o por haber accedido al divorcio. Las únicas veces en que yo había mencionado el tema había sido cuando Hermione estaba cerca para evitar algún reclamo de parte de Ron.

Pero seguía sorprendiéndome que hubiera entendido tan bien la situación, y sobre todo que estuviera de mi lado para apoyarme.

-Salud!-

Y sin decir más, nos tomamos el tarro de un solo sorbo.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

La estación King Cross estaba a reventar esa mañana y estaba segura que nosotros éramos responsables de la mitad de asistencias ese sábado. Parados en la plataforma 9, con sus manos en mi cintura y su cabeza pegada a la mía me despedía de mi esposo.

-Dos meses, no más ¿Prometido?-

-Prometido amor- lo escuché murmurar mientras me plantaba un beso en la frente.

Le había preguntado aquello más de diez veces, mismas que él había contestado con eso y un beso en cualquier lugar de mi rostro.

Detrás de mí, Harry y la familia de mi esposo con todo junto con sus propias familias, así como Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus y Parvati esperaban que lo soltara para que él pudiera despedirse de todos.

Así comenzó a hacerlo, pasando desde Molly hasta Ginny, deteniéndose solo para decir unas cuantas bromas antes de partir. Yo entornaba los ojos y a mi lado, pegado hombro a hombro conmigo, Harry reía de las estupideces de su mejor amigo.

-Más te vale que regreses con el dinero y no huyas con todo- le dijo George mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-No te prometo nada, si vas a mi casa los siguientes días y no encuentras a Hermione, lo más probable es que hayamos huido con todo tu dinero-

Reí ante el comentario, intentando alejar de mi cabeza el hecho de que Ron se iba por dos meses para dejarme completamente sola.

-Cuídate Ron-

-Gracias Luna, también tú. Y ya has algo para que tu esposo regrese, porque al paso que vamos tal vez regrese yo antes y siga sin conocerlo-

Los vi abrazarse y sonreí enternecida cuando vi que Luna le entregaba algo para alejar a los nargles malvados de Suiza.

Y finalmente volvió a Harry y a mí. Dejó uno de sus maletines en el suelo y vi a Ron dar su mano.

-Te lo encargo- dijo serio mientras Harry estrechaba la mano- Con tu vida-

Dijo en tono medio burlón medio en serio y se abrazaron efusivos.

-Lo sé amigo, lo sé- susurró Harry dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- Vete tranquilo-

-Cuídala, Harry-

Fue lo último que les escuché decir, y decidí distraerme con un listón de mi blusa que quedaba al aire, sin entender una sola palabra de lo que habían dicho.

Finalmente volvió a mí, y lo sentí abrazarme con fuerza mientras yo seguía mirando el listón, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Me besó la cabeza con fuerza al tiempo que sus brazos se afianzaban en mi cintura. Y yo seguía sin mirarlo.

-Hey hey- tomó mi rostro por la barbilla y lo subió, justo para que nuestras miradas se encontraran- Serán solo unas semanas, y cuando vuelva te quiero más que predispuesta a hacer en lo que quedamos, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ronald!- grité chillona mientras le daba un manotazo en el brazo.

Como respuesta solo obtuve una carcajada. Después se movió un poco conmigo, lo suficiente para que quedáramos alejados de todos.

-Quiero que pases tiempo con Harry ¿De acuerdo?- me dijo sin esperar respuesta- Nos necesita mi cielo, ahora más que nunca-

Volteé a mirar de reojo a mi amigo de ojos verdes y sonreí.

-Y tú lo necesitarás a él-

Aquella simple frase, pronunciada incluso con despreocupación de parte de mi esposo me cayó como un baño de agua helada y lo miré con ojos desorbitados, solo para encontrarme con su semblante despreocupado de siempre.

No sabía porque pero aquella frase me había llegado hasta lo más profundo, como si lo que me estuviera diciendo no fuera más que la pura verdad. Como si fuera algo mucho más grande que el simple hecho de que me hiciera compañía durante ese tiempo, más importante que el simple hecho de que pasáramos más tiempo como amigos.

Y me asusté. Muchísimo.

-Regresa cuanto antes, Ronald- amenacé, pasando mis brazos por su cuello- Por favor-

-Linda, tranquila- me dijo preocupado- No te preocupes ¿De acuerdo? Es como otro de los viajes que ya he hecho-

-Que hace más de dos años que no haces- le recordé- Y que nunca había sido tan largo-

Lo miré entornar los ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo le planté un beso en los labios para evitar que hablara. Y a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido del tren que lo llevaría hasta Brighton y donde finalmente tomaría el traslador a Suiza.

-Solo regresa ¿De acuerdo?-

Le volví a recordar una vez que nos hubiésemos separado y finalmente el tren se estacionó justo a un lado de nosotros.

-Lo haré linda, lo haré-

Me dijo por última vez antes de tomar su maleta y caminar hacia el tren, despidiéndose de todos con la mano, que mágicamente estaban detrás de mí de nuevo.

Lo miré subir por los escalones al primer vagón y voltear a mirarme con una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios. Gesticulando un "Te amo" y lanzando un beso lo miré desaparecer al tiempo que el tren comenzaba a moverse.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin saber la razón, miré el tren moverse hasta que se perdió en la distancia y tragué en seco. Con un mal presentimiento carcomiéndome el alma y oprimiéndome el pecho.

A mi lado, pude sentir la mano de Harry tomar suavemente la mía.

Y aquella simple caricia me trajo la paz que necesitaba.

* * *

_Me quedo sin comentarios, solo que espero que hayan aguantado tanta separación de parte de nuestra pareja principal. Espero que les haya gustado de todas formas._

_Muchísimas gracias a:_

_Haruko Hinako: Gracias por aguantarme tanto Ron/Hermione! Te prometo que será recompensado así que gracias por la paciencia! No desesperes con el "M", llegara en el momento preciso!_

_The darkness princess: Sé que la duda de que pasará con Ron sigue ahí, pero falta muy poco para averiguarlo, gracias por el review!_

_: Me agrada que te haya gustado y sé que quieres más H/Hr, pero ya llegará, solo dale su tiempo _

_Rosalie Lilian Hale: Me alegra que te haya encantado! Aquí te va otro cap que espero también te guste._

_Smithback: Que puedo decirte, con dos palabras me dijiste todo. Gracias!_


	5. Mudanza al Estilo Muggle

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Nuevo capítulo a la orden! No tengo idea como es que están saliendo tan rápido, pero al parecer la señorita inspiración se ha negado a abandonarme estos días. Debo admitir que tuve muuuchos problemas para no adelantarme en la trama y poner cosas de las que luego me iba a arrepentir, pero me gustó mucho como ha quedado, espero también les guste a ustedes!_

_Y muchas gracias por los reviews. Leer que les gusta, les intriga, les desespera y hasta les molesta lo que está pasando hasta el momento es más que útil para mí! Sé que muchas se preguntan mil cosas y espero irlas respondiendo al tiempo que se preguntan muchas más conforme la historia sigue su curso ;)_

_Sin más que decir por hoy les dejo el cap, enjoy!_

**Capítulo 4°: Mudanza Al Estilo Muggle**

**~Harry's POV~**

Caminé lentamente por las tranquilas, calladas y sobre todo comunes aceras de la calle, mirando como las pocas personas que pasaban a mí alrededor comenzaban a cuchichear instantáneamente al verme.

Así que me recordaban después de todo.

Llegué en menos tiempo del que pensaba. Me quedé parado frente a la puerta, mirándola como si en algún momento fuera a comerme. No pensé que me sería tan difícil, pero comprobé al estar ahí que una vez más me había equivocado.

Miré un poco a mí alrededor y me sorprendí de encontrar todo casi como la última vez que lo había visto, excepto quizás por algunos árboles y los diseños de las casas, que ahora eran un poco más modernistas, de acuerdo a la época.

_De acuerdo, aquí vamos._ Pensé una vez que me di cuenta que no podía mover mis pies de donde estaban. Al parecer no había marcha atrás, y todo indicaba que eso era lo que tenía que hacer en aquel preciso momento.

Toqué la puerta dos veces de manera rápida, tal vez esperando que no me escucharan adentro. Pero no se necesitaron más que esos para que la puerta se abriera casi de inmediato. Y parada frente a mí y mirándome de manera curiosa, pude reconocer a la mujer mayor con la que había estado hablando por teléfono las últimas dos semanas.

-¿Señor Potter?- asentí, confirmándole-Lo estaba esperando, pase por favor-

Me limité a sonreír, sin lograr que mis pies me respondieran y se desprendieran del tapete de bienvenida que se encontraba en la entrada. Como lo supuse, la mujer me miró extrañada, tal vez pensando que estaba medio sordo o un poco retrasado.

Y como eso era lo que menos me convenía que pensara, inhalé profundamente y cerrando mis ojos puse un pie dentro de la casa. Después el otro. Y sin darme cuenta había entrado y ahora estaba ahí.

A pesar de aquella sensación familiar que me invadió al instante, pude darme cuenta que ya no sentía ese hueco en el pecho y ese vacío en el corazón que alguna vez había sentido en ese lugar. Y finalmente, después de días de analizarlo, tomé mi decisión.

-Bien, Señor…creo que si quiere puede empezar por ver…-

-No será necesario- dije sin pensarlo- La compro-

Mi respuesta la sorprendió tanto como a mí. Me miró como si estuviera desquiciado y de haber sabido practicar mejor la Legeremancia habría jurado que estaba sopesando seriamente la idea de correr al loco que acababa de entrar a su casa.

-Pero, señor…si ni siquiera la ha visto-

-Créame cuando le digo señora, y sin la menor intención de alterarla, que conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano-

Tal vez fue mi sonrisa o la mirada sincera que le dirigí las que ayudaron, pero la mujer terminó por calmarse y reemplazó su mirada de desconfianza por una de intriga, y sonrió, aunque insegura, en respuesta a mi sonrisa.

-Y dígame ¿Cree que podría comenzar a mudarme mañana mismo?-

Como respuesta solo pude obtener una mirada vidriosa abriéndose de par en par.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Un momento!-

Repetí la frase por tercera vez mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. Cubierta simplemente con mi fino camisón y mi bata de dormir sin terminar de anudar enfoqué la mirada para mirar la hora en el reloj de pared. Las ocho de la mañana.

Extrañada bajé lo que quedaba de las escaleras mientras escuchaba el mismo toque rápido y eufórico en la puerta de entrada. No tenía idea de quién podría estar llamando a mi puerta un domingo a las ocho de la mañana, y sin Ron en la casa la idea de bajar ante tales golpes no me producía ninguna gracia.

_Más vale que sea algo importante._ Pensé mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Ya voy!- grité al escuchar que tocaban de nuevo.

Llegué al rellano y sin más ceremonia abrí la puerta lo suficiente para toparme con unos ojos color esmeralda, un cabello azabache revuelto y una sonrisa que parecía no encajar con la versión que yo tenía de ese rostro.

Así como el brillo de sus hermosos ojos, que pude asegurar se hizo más intenso cuando se toparon con los míos.

-Harry!-

Sonreí al tiempo que abría la puerta en su totalidad para dejarlo pasar. Él solo sonrió aun más, parado en la entrada sin cruzar el umbral. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una simple camiseta blanca y una a cuadros encima y abierta. Y en ese momento me pareció la persona más despreocupada del mundo. Sin penas, sin preocupaciones…

Sin dolor.

-Buenos días, Herms-

Dijo aquello en un tono poco usual, entre burlón y coqueto, al tiempo que me miraba de arriba abajo como un niño pequeño que admira un juguete. Mi sonrisa desapareció un poco al tiempo que llevaba mis manos a mi cabello, que seguramente estaba completamente revuelto y era el motivo de diversión de Harry.

Pero lo llevaba en un moño, como todas las noches y todas las mañanas.

-¿Qué…que pasa?- pregunté intrigada, él se limitó a colocar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y bajar un poco la mirada.

Sonrió travieso y con la cabeza baja subió la mirada a mi rostro.

-Nada nada…solo…- sonrió con ternura y su mirada se suavizó al instante- Estás en camisón Herms-

Me miró de nuevo y seguí su mirada para encontrarme cubierta con el simple camisón de seda azul que usaba para dormir, cubriendo menos de la mitad de mis muslos y dejando mucho más al descubierto de lo que un pronunciado escote dejaría.

-Ay! Harry!-

Reímos juntos al tiempo que cerraba mi bata lo más rápido que mis manos me dejaron. Sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas y cerré los ojos avergonzada al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza. Y pude escuchar como la risa de mi mejor amigo se intensificaba hasta convertirse en una carcajada.

-Oh! Cállate y entra!-

Sin dejar de reír por lo bajo, obedeció y entró mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Convencida de que aún estaba más roja que un tomate caminé hacia la sala para descubrir que mi amigo no me seguía. Se limitó a quedarse ahí parado, con aquella extraña sonrisa que no lo había abandonado desde que había llegado y que comenzaba a asustarme.

-¿Qué…- pregunté regresando al rellano de la entrada- qué pasa, Harry?-

-Necesito que te cambies de inmediato- me dijo sin rodeos- Y que me acompañes, ahora-

Lo miré extrañada y sin saber que responder. La actitud de Harry era muy diferente a la que le había visto unos días atrás, y que se apareciera en mi casa a las ocho de la mañana exigiéndome que me cambiara no estaba ayudando a normalizar la situación. Y mucho menos su actitud.

-Pero que…- ladeé la cabeza y me acerqué a él- Son las ocho de la mañana, Harry- le dije como si fuera un retrasado mental- No entiendo que….-

-Lo sé, y si sigues así no creo que nos dé el tiempo Herms…-

-¿Tiempo? ¿De qué…?-

-Bueno ¿Te quedarás ahí sin hacerme caso todo el día?- preguntó burlón y me tomó de los hombros para guiarme a las escaleras- ¿O planeas ayudarme a mudarme hoy?-

No contesté, me limité a mirarlo boquiabierta por encima del hombro mientras me dejaba guiar a las escaleras. Y sin más me dejó en el primer escalón y diciendo algo como un "Te espero afuera" salió de la casa.

Y solo me limité a subir las escaleras para hacer lo que acababa de pedirme.

Quince minutos más tarde había salido de la habitación con un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de algodón y zapatillas. Bajé rápidamente, para encontrarme a Harry esperando recargado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando distraído el pequeño pero florido jardín que había creado en los últimos meses.

Y pude ver, ahora que no se había percatado de mi presencia y pensaba que estaba completamente solo, la expresión de desolación en su rostro, sus ojos verdes sin el brillo habitual que tenían, cubiertos por un casi invisible manto de tristeza. Invisible para todos, menos para mí.

Carraspeé un poco para alertarlo de mi presencia, y pude notar cómo se sobresaltaba al tiempo que volteaba a mirarme. Cambió su expresión de inmediato, colocando esa máscara que ya conocía tan bien y que usaba para que nadie preguntara nada.

Para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.

-Estoy lista-

Levantó una ceja divertido, cruzándose de brazos mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, evaluando mi simple atuendo.

-¿Esperé quince minutos para eso?-

Preguntó con burla, y mi expresión de preocupación se convirtió en un puchero ofendido. Antes de poder decir algo, Harry se acercó a mi hasta tomarme de la mano y me sacó de la casa más rápido de lo que me hubiera tardado en pronunciar algo.

Sin darme tiempo a más, cerró la puerta de la casa con la llave de repuesto que escondíamos debajo del tapete de bienvenida y que solo Harry sabía en donde estaba y utilizaba. Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar aprisa, sin hablar, concentrado en llegar a algún punto en específico.

-Harry, ¿Pero qué rayos…-

-Espera, solo necesitamos…-

Se detuvo en la acera y colocó su brazo en jarra para que lo tomara. Indecisa y un tanto desconfiada del repentino ataque de adrenalina de mi amigo, enganché mi brazo al suyo y tomé aire, esperando la horrible sensación en el estómago.

Nos aparecimos en un instante, en un barrio muy parecido al que estábamos antes. Miré a mi alrededor curiosa, con la extraña sensación de que conocía aquél lugar, como si lo viera visto en algún sueño o en algún recuerdo vago.

Las casas eran grandes pero simples, las aceras limpias y llenas de árboles que apenas crecían. Callado y tranquilo, parecía un típico barrio londinense, parecido a aquél en donde vivía de niña. Y supe de inmediato, por el estilo de las casas y el ambiente carente de chispa, que estábamos en un barrio muggle.

Miré la casa frente a la que nos habíamos aparecido, y me tomó solo una fracción de segundo más darme cuenta en donde estábamos.

-¿Little Whinging?-

El grito formulado como pregunta salió de mi boca tan pronto como me di cuenta de cuál era la casa que teníamos enfrente. Boquiabierta, miré a mi alrededor para descubrir que en efecto, estábamos en el lugar que alguna vez había sido la pesadilla de Harry, y donde había vivido los diecisiete años más miserables de su vida.

-De todos los lugares que hay…- miré de nuevo la casa frente a mí- ¿Y escogiste Little Whinging?-

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se limitó a asentir mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Era lo que necesitaba…-

-¿Recordar los años más miserables de tu vida?- le recordé lo obvio mientras miraba la casa atentamente.

-Alejarme de Ginny, Hermione- contestó entornando los ojos, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

Sin saber que más decir lo seguí de cerca, esperando que en cualquier momento recapacitara y dijera algo como que había perdido el juicio. Para mi sorpresa, se limitó a sacar la llave de la puerta del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras me miraba sereno.

-El Valle de Godric era el único que reconocía como mi hogar, y por obvias razones no creo que pueda seguir ahí-

Dijo eso mientras abría la puerta de entrada, y la casa que alguna vez me pareció fría ahora parecía más pintoresca y hasta acogedora. Recorrimos el primer piso vacío salvo por unas cuantas cajas de mudanza, que seguía estando tal cual lo recordaba. Nada había cambiado, las paredes, los pisos y las ventanas seguían siendo las mismas, y por esa razón menos entendía la decisión de Harry de mudarse a aquel lugar del que había querido escapar toda su vida.

-Esto fue lo más parecido que tuve a un hogar- murmuró como adivinando mis pensamientos y se detuvo a mi lado para admirar el bello jardín trasero- Y viéndola bien no está tan mal-

_Nada mal._ Pensé mientras admiraba los delicados botones que florecían al final del jardín. Tal vez Harry no se había vuelto loco después de todo.

Volteé mi cabeza a un lado, buscando las palabras precisas para contestarle. Y justo en ese instante el sonido de unas ruedas deteniéndose me distrajo por completo. Curiosa miré hacia afuera para darme cuenta que un camión de mudanza acababa de pararse justo frente a la cochera de la casa.

-¿Qué rayos?- pregunté sin esperar respuesta mientras me asomaba por la puerta de la casa.

Detrás de mí, solo podía escuchar la ligera risa de Harry, obviamente divertido con la situación. Sin mirarme, pasó por mi lado para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada donde lo esperaban para comenzar a bajar lo que contenía el camión.

Y yo solo me limité a quedarme en el rellano, mirando boquiabierta como Harry- el nuevo y mejorado Harry- esperaba a que se abrieran las puertas traseras para dejar ver un montón de muebles que jamás había visto.

Tomando una de las cajas que estaban más cerca, Harry se volvió para caminar hacia la entrada, y la sonrisa suave y despreocupada que me dirigió me produjo escalofríos, sintiendo como los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban.

Y reconocí aquella sensación que había dejado de sentir cuatro años atrás.

-¿Creíste que nos íbamos a mudar con un simple Encantamiento de Extensión?-

Sonriente dejó la caja en mis manos y se acercó a mi tanto que pude perderme en el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

-¿No querrás perderte la diversión o sí?- levantó las cejas burlón- ¿O te da miedo usar tus manos en vez de tu varita, Granger?-

A pesar de mi sorpresa no pude evitar sonreír ante el tono retador de la pregunta. Él más que nadie sabía que ante ese tono no me dejaba otra alternativa. Sin darle tiempo a más sostuve con fuerza la caja mientras daba media vuelta y entraba a la casa.

-Manos a la obra Potter-

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Acomodé la última silla del comedor mientras escuchaba como Hermione subía y bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. Los pasos, rápidos y delicados, iban y venían una y otra vez, recorriendo las escaleras y los pisos de arriba.

-Deja de hacer eso o te quebrarás algo Granger!-

Grité hacia las escaleras, recibiendo a cambio una risa amortiguada al tiempo que se escuchaban golpes sordos en el techo, apoyando mi afirmación. Sonreí mientras me concentraba en abrir una de las pocas cajas que quedaban en la sala y que probablemente contenía la vajilla que había comprado apenas hace unos días. Al igual que la mayor parte de los muebles.

Como casi todo en mi vida, había sido muy precipitado. Tan precipitado como cuando me había casado con Ginny, tan precipitado como mi divorcio y mi partida del Valle de Godric.

Y sin embargo se sentía correcto.

Por un momento llegué a sentir como si no hubiera ningún problema en mi vida. Como si estar ahí, compartiendo eso con mi mejor amiga fuera suficiente por el momento. Como sí el dolor de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba me hubiera abandonado solo por unos instantes, dejándome respirar con tranquilidad.

Sonreí mientras miraba por la ventana, dándome cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía satisfecho con algo.

-Harry!-

El golpe sordo que se escuchó después del grito me alertó de inmediato. Sin delicadeza alguna solté la caja que tenía en las manos y me precipité a las escaleras.

-Hermione!-

Subí las escaleras en un suspiro y antes de poder darme cuenta estaba en el piso de arriba mirando en todas direcciones, tratando pensar en donde rayos podía estar Hermione.

-¿Herms?-

-Aquí! En la recámara principal!-

Caminé deprisa por entre el montón de cajas y papel de periódico que había en el pasillo esperando encontrarme a Hermione en el suelo con alguna pierna rota o algún mueble encima. Llegué al umbral de la puerta y el escenario que apareció tuve ante mí fue totalmente distinto a lo que llegue a imaginarme.

Y tuve que parpadear para darme cuenta que era cierto.

La recámara principal estaba adornada en su totalidad. Cada mueble, desde la enorme cama hasta el sofá de la esquina estaba acomodado en el lugar preciso, encajando de manera perfecta en la inmensa habitación. Todo estaba acomodado de manera sencilla y natural, dándole a la recámara una amplitud que no recordaba tuviera cuando el enorme tío Vernon tenía su montón de chucherías adentro.

Y aquello fue nada comparado con la decoración del lugar. De alguna extraña manera, las paredes habían cambiado ese tono verdoso vomitivo que tanto odiaba por un color almendra que cerca del techo y el suelo tenían unas suaves y delicadas vetas en color vino y dorado que atravesaban toda la habitación.

Y encima de la pared pude distinguir la bandera del equipo de Gryffindor que alguna vez Hermione había agitado en los partidos de quidditch, en donde, sin importar la lluvia, la nieve o el intenso sol ella había estado para apoyarnos a Ron, a Ginny y a mí.

Las mesitas a lado de la cama estaban llenas de portarretratos con fotografías que había guardado en una pequeña caja y que las tenía casi en el olvido: la primera, aquella donde mis padres me cargaban siendo apenas un bebé, otra en donde bailaban alegremente frente a una fuente en el parque, otra de cuando había jugado mi primer partido de quidditch, una en las Tres Escobas con todos nuestros amigos y finalmente, una en el centro conmigo, Ron y Hermione en segundo año, riendo como si acabáramos de hacer algo indebido.

Y vi a Hermione ahí, parada de manera precaria en una vieja escalera que supuse había encontrado en el patio y que se balanceaba de manera peligrosa mientras ella intentaba acomodar un enorme cuadro con la fotografía de Hogwarts sobre el Lago Negro.

-Harry!- abrió sus ojos alegre en cuanto me miró parado en el umbral- ¿Podrías ayudarme a acomodar esto? Pesa horrores y…¿Harry?-

No contesté. Me limité a caminar hacia ella, mirando a mí alrededor sin poder creer lo que parecía haber pasado de ser mi pesadilla al lugar perfecto. Hermione se limitó a guardar silencio y a dejar el cuadro en el piso mientras yo miraba todo con atención.

Y finalmente llegué a hasta donde ella estaba. Con su blusa arremangada por las mangas, sus pantalones otro tanto, su expresión cansada y su cabello más alborotado de lo habitual, me pregunté cómo es que nunca me había fijado en el intenso brillo que se apoderaba de sus ojos cuando se emocionaba con algo.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó preocupada, mordiendo su labio inferior- Si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo, es solo que pensé que…-

No terminó la frase. En un inútil intento por permanecer en equilibrio su pie resbaló del precario escalón de madera roída, demasiado alto para que cayera sin lastimarse aunque fuera un poco.

La atrapé justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera al suelo, y antes de darme cuenta la tenía entre mis brazos, y de alguna manera me pareció más pequeña y frágil de lo normal. Y ella seguía hablando, diciendo un montón de cosas que no podía entender y a las que les prestaba mucha menos atención que a la sensación de su diminuto y cálido cuerpo moviéndose en mis brazos conforme hablaba agitada.

-Si quieres cambiarlo hazlo, tal vez te parezca muy infantil pero pensé que como nunca tuviste un lugar así…-

-Herms…-

-Digo, te tenían encerrado en esa maldita alacena y sin nada más que una cama y luego en ese cuartucho que está horrible por cierto…-

-Hermione…-

-Y me dijiste que a Ginny no le gustaba que tuvieras estas cosas en su recámara y…-

-Hermione!-

El grito la calló al instante, y me miró con sus ojos castaños y brillantes abiertos de par en par. Parpadeó varias veces, con sus labios pegados y sin producir algún otro sonido, esperando que hablara.

-Es perfecto- dije simplemente, ella parpadeó más rápido.

-¿En…en serio?- se aventuró a preguntar- Porque si quieres puedes…-

-No- la corté- Es perfecto, en serio-volví a afirmar y ella abrió sus labios para decir algo- Así que puedes…por primera vez en la vida ¿Solo dejar de hablar y conformarte con mi respuesta?-

La miré dulcemente, y ella me miró como si acabara de regañarla por alguna travesura. Yo no pude evitar sonreír al ver su expresión, que se transformó en una mueca entre el reproche y la emoción.

-¿En serio te gusta?-

Preguntó de nuevo, y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no entornar los ojos y gritarle que era perfecto. Que era lo más maravilloso que alguien había hecho por mí desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Que en realidad era el detalle más dulce que me habían hecho jamás.

Pero me limité a mirar de nuevo la habitación- mi habitación- y regresé a encontrar mi mirada con la suya de nuevo, expectante y dudosa. Y pensé que no podría tener mejor compañía en aquellos momentos que esa.

-Es maravillosa Herms- declaré sincero, y sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y supe que por fin la había convencido.

El silencio nos invadió al instante y nos envolvió en una extraña burbuja, y por un momento sentí como si todo a mí alrededor hubiera desaparecido. Una sensación extraña, incluso bizarra se apoderó de mí, una que no encajaba para nada con lo que sentía cuando miraba aquél rostro.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que seguía capturada entre mis brazos, con su pequeño torso pegado al mío casi de manera descarada, sus manos aferrándose a mis antebrazos mientras sus pies flotaban, con las puntas intentando rozar el suelo.

Su mirada se suavizó de pronto, pasando de expectante a cálida en un instante. Pude ver sus labios, que antes tenían una sonrisa, abrirse ligeramente como intentando producir algún sonido que simplemente no salía. Su mirada comenzó a vagar confundida por mi rostro, como buscando algo.

Supuse que yo estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo en aquellos momentos. Y sinceramente no tenía la menor idea de por qué.

Solo podía percatarme de las dulces facciones de su rostro. Me di cuenta que jamás me había puesto a pensar en lo exquisitas y suaves que eran, aún más cuando su cabello rebelde estaba suelto y las enmarcaba a la perfección. Como ahora.

Me miró de nuevo a los ojos sin decir nada, tal vez temiendo romper el denso y cargado ambiente que se había producido de pronto y sin motivo aparente.

Seguíamos en la misma posición, que de alguna extraña manera me hizo sentir tan bien que me olvidé por completo que no solo tenía entre mis brazos a mi mejor amiga, sino a la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

El pensamiento cayó como un bloque sobre mi cabeza, y me pegó de manera tan fuerte y tan rápida que la solté de inmediato. Ella hizo lo mismo, tal vez con el mismo pensamiento pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-Me alegra que te guste entonces- dijo eufórica y sonrió despreocupada.

Yo no contesté, intentando entender que rayos había pasado en esos cinco segundos, probablemente los cinco segundos más bizarros de mi vida.

-Ahora…- se subió de nuevo a la escalera- ¿Podrías sostenerla Harry? Necesito terminar de poner esto aquí!-

Tomó el cuadro que estaba recargado en la pared y me miró sonriendo despreocupada, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esos extraños segundos hubieran sido una simple alucinación.

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco, intentando olvidar el extraño instante que tal vez me había imaginado.

-Anda, ayúdame Harry!-

O que tal vez ni siquiera había ocurrido.

De espaldas a mí, Hermione terminaba de colocar el cuadro en la pared, mientras yo me concentraba en mirar sus pantorrillas que se movían frente a mí y que de la noche a la mañana habían pasado de ser flacas y sin chiste a torneadas, firmes y suaves.

Y tentadoras, sobre todo tentadoras.

Sin poder evitarlo, subí la mirada por el largo recorrido de sus piernas, y me pregunté cuando había sido que Hermione había hecho ejercicio para tenerlas así. Y finalmente, mi mirada se detuvo en la curva de su trasero sin remedio, y me limité a mirarlo como un reverendo idiota, cayendo en la cuenta después de quince años, que jamás me había fijado en las suaves y finas curvas del cuerpo de Hermione.

_Porque es como tu hermana, enfermo! Así que haz el favor de dejar de mirarla como si quisieras desnudarla_. Me recriminó mi conciencia al instante, y asqueado conmigo mismo, bajé la mirada mientras rezaba a Merlín y todos los magos de la historia porque aquello terminara rápido.

-Listo!- exclamó mi amiga al terminar, y sacándome de mi ensueño volteó a mirarme con sus ojos brillantes- ¿Quedó bien, no?-

Se bajó de un pequeño salto y miró el cuadro mientras yo asentía, fingiendo que había estado admirando el cuadro todo ese tiempo que ella había estado de espaldas a mí. Tuve que inhalar profundo al darme cuenta que había estado admirado todo lo que tenía frente a mí, menos el bendito cuadro.

La sentí acomodarse a mi lado y miramos la habitación terminada.

Hermione soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción y yo la miré de reojo, fijándome en el mohín de superioridad que hacía desde que era una niña insoportable de once años, y que por azares del destino se había convertido en mi mejor amiga.

Y ante aquél pensamiento, fruncí el ceño y reprimí las enormes ganas de reír al recordar que era Hermione Granger, y no Ginny, la que estaba a mi lado.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Entonces…¿Ya casi tienes listo el contrato?-

-Así es cariño. Hablé con el dueño y todo va de maravilla-

Escuché el grito de mi marido al otro lado de la línea y tuve que reprimir una carcajada al tiempo que alejaba el teléfono de mi oreja. Por más años que habían pasado y a pesar de que había obligado a Ron a aprender a usar el bendito teléfono, parecía haber sido totalmente en vano.

-Amor, comprendo que estés emocionado pero no tienes porque gritar-

-¿Cómo? ¿Se oye igual aún cuando estoy más lejos que de costumbre?-

Entorné los ojos y tuve que reprimir la risa colocando una mano en mi boca para amortiguar el deseo de hacerlo.

-Sí, cielo, ese es el punto- expliqué riendo y cambié el tema- Bueno pero no importa, lo que quiero es que termines con eso y regreses cuanto antes!-

Sentada en la cama, que me parecía gigantesca sin el cuerpo de mi esposo a mi lado, sostenía el teléfono contra mi oreja mientras hecha un ovillo me mordía el pulgar nerviosa.

Necesitaba que volviera.

-Regresaré en cuanto termine, te lo prometo- lo escuché decir tranquilo- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada, Herms? He viajado antes-

_Estoy asustada_. Pensé, sin atreverme a decirle. Había estado asustada cuando lo había visto partir en el tren, pero ahora estaba mucho más asustada que ese día.

Y no por la misma razón.

-Ya te lo dije, nunca había sido tanto tiempo, y hace mucho que no lo hacías- dije tajante, sin ganas de volver a esa discusión- Esto de estar sola no…-

-Pero no estás sola, cariño- me recordó- Tienes a mi mamá y a Luna, y a Harry! Me dijo que pensaba decirte que lo ayudaras a mudarse! ¿No te ha dicho nada?-

Cerré los ojos al escuchar el nombre y reprimí un suspiro. Vaya que lo había hecho.

-Sí, de hecho en eso estamos ya…- dije, frustrada de que no captara-Cuando digo sola me refería a sin ti, Ron- dije de manera obvia, y lo escuché guardar silencio desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sé- dijo simplemente- También te extraño. Te extraño tanto que me dan ganas de ir corriendo a hacerte el amor en este instante-

Sonreí entre enternecida y satisfecha, y sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas y fluir por mi cuerpo mucho más rápido que antes. Y por un instante olvidé aquello que me había estado agobiando estas últimas horas.

-También a mí- contesté sin reserva, y lo escuché reír dulcemente al otro lado de la línea.

-Entonces ya sabes, el día que llegué te quiero más que dispuesta, porque será lo primero que haga apenas llegue allá-

Fue mi turno de soltar una carcajada, y pude escuchar como Ron parecía exhalar el aire contenido.

-Te quiero escuchar así- declaró aliviado- Prométeme que seguirás así mientras llegue ¿De acuerdo?-

-Lo prometo- dije en el tono más seguro que pude encontrar.

Escuché la voz de alguien a la distancia, y la voz de Ron contestando algo.

-Tengo que irme, cielo, necesito ir a checar unas cuantas cosas más-

-De acuerdo- dije sin convicción, queriendo retener la conversación lo más posible, queriendo tener algo de que hablar.

Algo que me hiciera olvidarme del maldito sentimiento de culpa que me carcomía.

-Te amo Hermione- me dijo como siempre, sin titubeos, sin rodeos.

-Yo también te amo- contesté sin más- Hablamos después-

-Saluda a todos de mi parte, y dile a Harry que más le vale que me diga a donde se mudó, porque al parecer a ti también te prohibió decirme-

Reí suavemente y mandándole un beso, colgué la llamada. Haciendo una mueca, tiré el teléfono al otro lado de la cama mientras me abrazaba más a mi misma para poder oler la colonia de Ron, impregnada en su enorme camiseta de los Chudley Cannons que me había puesto apenas había llegado a la casa.

Cerré mis ojos recordando mi día con Harry y suspiré frustrada. Frustrada al recordar aquella fracción de segundos en su nueva habitación, en donde, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tuve que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si no hubiera reaccionado ante aquél breve intercambio de miradas, ante aquél roce suave de sus manos sobre mi cintura.

Como si no hubiera sentido nada.

Me dejé caer frustrada entre las mantas, apagando la lámpara de la mesita de noche mientras me quedaba mirando a la nada, sin poder alejar aquella idea de mi mente, aquella que había querido reprimir.

Había sentido algo que había dejado de sentir hace más de cuatro años. Algo que había muerto desde el instante que él había elegido a otra. Algo que había muerto cuando me había enamorado de Ron.

¿Algo que creí que había muerto?

-Estás sola y vulnerable, Hermione- me dije, suspirando cansada- Eso es todo-

Pensé en Harry de nuevo, y en el agradable momento que habíamos compartido cuando habíamos cenado en el piso de su nueva e improvisada sala, charlando, recordando y brindando por los viejos y los nuevos tiempos. Y convencida de que aquello había sido un simple momento de debilidad y cansada de pensar en lo mismo me dejé arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

Pero por alguna extraña razón esa sensación en el pecho no me abandonó en toda la noche.

* * *

Lento ¿Cierto?

Recuerden que aunque no nos agrade la idea, Ron es un santo, así que ser pesados desde ahora no me parece nada justo. Sé que queremos mucho maaas H/Hr, y lo tendrán, eso prometidisimo ;)

Gracias , The darkness princess, lecaosma, kotamae, Lilialh, Krasni, Smithback, Haruko Hinako y anita675 por sus reviews, así como a todos los demás que me leen ;)

¿Review?

Un beso. Chaoo!


	6. Cambio de Planes

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola hola! Sé que me había desaparecido últimamente y llevo tiempo sin actualizar, pero estas dos semanas pasadas estuve en exámenes y fue en verdad caótico! Pero espero que este cap recompense la espera y sobre todo lo disfruten. _

_Debo admitir que fue muy difícil de escribir, no solo por la falta de tiempo sino por las decisiones que tuve que tomar al respecto de ciertos hechos vitales para la historia. Como siempre, les agradezco montones sus reviews, que siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, y les pido que sigan compartiéndome sus opiniones, sentimientos y frustraciones al respecto. Así que lean, disfruten y dejen review!_

_Y los invito a leer un shot que publiqué hace poco sobre nuestra Pareja del Fénix: Sólo por Ahora, basado en unos cuantos capítulos del último libro y una escena de la película que seguramente recordamos, con un toque de picante que espero les guste ;). _

_Por ahora los dejo disfrutar, y espero sus reviews. Enjoy! _

**Capítulo 5°: Cambio de Planes**

**~Harry's POV~**

-Eso no es cierto!- exclamé apuntando a mi mejor amiga con el dedo- Retira eso, Hermione Jean Granger!-

Frente a mí, Hermione soltó una carcajada.

Las Tres Escobas estaba mucho más lleno de lo habitual ese día, y el pequeño lugar que servía como bar por las noches ahora parecía más un pub/club londinense a los que había asistido muy pocas ocasiones en mi vida.

Unas simples luces flotantes en color plateado y morado adornaban el lugar, mientras el ambiente normalmente sereno era ahora misterioso y hasta sugestivo, con música ligera escuchándose en el lugar.

Hermione y yo habíamos llegado juntos esa noche y reímos al darnos cuenta del forzado intento del dueño por hacer que pareciera un club nocturno muggle, en donde la novedad era que el grupo de Las Brujas de Macbeth se presentaría a tocar, y de ahí la decoración estrambótica del lugar.

-No digo más que la pura verdad Harry Potter!- exclamó mi amiga- Y tengo testigos de ello!-

Recordábamos anécdotas de los años de escuela y de soltería, cuando Hermione, Ron y yo hacíamos cualquier cosa que nos hiciera terminar en la oficina de McGonagall.

Recordar eso, agregado al hecho de que Hermione se había propuesto a avergonzarme con todo recuerdo que se le viniera a la mente, me había hecho reír como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

En realidad, me había hecho reír como nunca.

Desde que me había mudado a Little Whinging todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, y después de un mes de haber salido del hogar que había compartido con Ginny por cinco años, el asunto de mi divorcio comenzaba a perder importancia.

En realidad, mi matrimonio fallido, así como todo el sufrimiento que había traído mis vanos intentos por rescatarlo, comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Y estaba seguro de que la razón por la cual no seguía deprimido se debía a que la mujer frente a mí había estado conmigo las últimas semanas. Miré a Hermione tomar otro sorbo de su cerveza mientras, muerta de risa por algo que Seamus acababa de decirle, intentaba no escupir el líquido de su boca.

Sonreí al mirarla y seguí conversando con Neville.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Ron?- preguntó curioso- Hace más de un mes que se fue…-

-Hermione habla casi todos los días con él- sonreí, pidiendo otra cerveza- Tengo entendido que planea regresar en menos de una semana-

Por alguna razón, la idea de su regreso ya no me emocionaba tanto como antes.

-¿Una semana? ¿Qué no se supone que regresaría hasta dentro de un mes?-

-Al parecer los negocios están casi terminados- contesté encogiéndome de hombros- Así que es casi seguro que esté aquí para dentro de una semana a más tardar-

-Me alegro mucho, sobre todo por Hermione- dijo sereno, mientras los dos la mirábamos platicar con Luna- Aunque de todas maneras tu compañía le ha servido muchísimo Harry-

Sonreí satisfecho al escuchar aquello, y dejé de mirarla para tomar el otro tarro de cerveza que me habían dejado en la barra.

-Y al parecer a ti te ha servido mucho la de ella- comentó como cualquier cosa y yo estuve a punto de escupir mi cerveza de mantequilla.

Aunque no tenía idea del porqué.

Salvándome del lío de tener que contestar, la música de fondo que llenaba el lugar fue remplazada con el sonido de prueba del micrófono, y pronto los primeros acordes de la banda en vivo de esa noche comenzaron a escucharse.

Apostados en una alta plataforma en la pared del fondo, Las Brujas de Macbeth hacían su entrada mientras la gente comenzaba a amontonarse en la pista, y los gritos no se hicieron de esperar.

-Buenas noches, lindo Hogsmeade- comenzó el vocalista, mientras la multitud gritaba aún más- Esta noche es de fiesta así que ¿Estamos listos?- un grito más fuerte- ¿¡Estamos listos!-

La música estridente comenzó a sonar, mientras la gente de la pista se volvía a loca y comenzaba a saltar al ritmo de "Do The Hippogriff".

-Me encanta esa canción!- exclamó Parvati, tomando de la mano a Seamus- Vamos!-

Y sin más remedio, Seamus se vio arrastrado a la atestada pista de baile por una emocionada Parvati. A mi lado, Dean, Neville, incluyéndome a mí reímos por la suerte de Seamus, quien nos miraba implorando ayuda.

Y entonces la vi.

Parada en la puerta principal del club, con su cabello rojo suelto y acomodado naturalmente, un pantalón negro casual y una escotada blusa plateada, Ginny comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras miraba la multitud saltar enloquecida, y finalmente la miré tomar una dirección específica.

Justo a donde estaba nuestra mesa.

-Ginny!- gritó Susan cerca de mí y se levantó de la enorme mesa- Estamos aquí!-

Enfocó en dirección al grito, y a pesar de que yo estaba parado a un lado de la barra, pude percatarme de la mirada fugaz que me dirigió en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en dirección nuestra.

Subiendo su mandíbula solo lo suficiente para parecer inalterada- gesto que le conocía a la perfección- siguió caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a la mesa en donde Susan y unas amigas más la saludaron efusivamente.

A mi lado, Dean y Neville se lanzaron una fugaz mirada, para después posarlas preocupadas sobre mí. Y, unos cuantos metros más lejos Hermione dejó su plática con Luna para mirar boquiabierta la llegada de Ginny. Y finalmente, su mirada pasó de la sorpresa a la preocupación en cuanto se posó sobre mí.

Pero yo no podía sentir nada en ese momento. Me limité a mirarla saludar uno a uno a todos, desde Susan hasta una sorprendida Hermione, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el grupo que conformábamos Dean, Neville y yo.

-Hola Neville- dijo con voz suave, dándole un beso en la mejilla- Cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-Lo mismo digo, Ginny- contestó nervioso, mirándome de reojo- Te ves muy guapa-

Sonrió apenada y bajó la mirada, y yo fui consciente de que se escondía de la mía.

-Dean! Que gusto verte!- saludó al que alguna vez fuera su novio mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola, linda- susurró Dean mientras le devolvía el abrazo y me miraba preocupado.

Y finalmente y sin más remedio, tuvo que soltarlo. Quedó frente a mí, y por fin su mirada castaña se encontró con la mía.

-Hola, Harry- dijo simplemente, mirándome seria.

-Hola- contesté, jugando con mi vaso en las manos.

Lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí al instante.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó serena, aferrando su mano derecha al bolso que cargaba en el hombro.

La pregunta, a pesar de estar hecha con toda cordialidad, me pareció la grosería más grande que me habían dicho en los últimos años. Tenerla frente a mí un mes después de haber firmado el divorcio, no resultó como pensé que sería. Como imaginé que sería.

Porque para mi sorpresa, no sentía nada más que desilusión al ver a la mujer que había sido mi esposa.

-Bastante bien, gracias- contesté de manera automática, y su mirada seria se suavizó de pronto.

Como aquella última vez antes de irme de la casa, como aquella vez en que había firmado los papeles del divorcio. Como aquella última noche juntos.

Como si me tuviera lástima.

Sin poder soportar un momento más frente a ella, dejé mi vaso en la barra rápidamente y volteé a mirarla sin inmutarme.

-Si me disculpas- comenté, acercándome a ella- Diviértete Ginny-

Le sonreí tranquilo al pasar por su lado, y solo pude sentir su intensa mirada traspasarme mientras boquiabierta me miraba alejarme.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Miré a Ginny acercarse a nuestra mesa con aquél paso delicado y seguro que la caracterizaba, que jamás había perdido y al parecer no perdería.

Saludó a todos con gran entusiasmo y después de saludarnos a Luna y a mí, se dirigió a donde se encontraban Dean y Neville. Junto con Harry.

-En serio va a hacer lo que creo que…-

-Sssh!-

Callé a Luna levantando mi mano mientras miraba la escena que se desarrollaba a unos cuantos metros de mí. Sin perder de vista a Ginny, la miré hasta que se detuvo en el grupo para saludar a Neville y a Dean. Y finalmente, mi mirada se posó en el objeto de mi preocupación, y la mirada verde de Harry no me pareció nunca tan fría como la que veía ahora.

-Harry…-

Lo que pensé que había sido un simple pensamiento en realidad fue un susurro apagado, porque a mi lado, Luna volteó a mirarme extrañada mientras yo seguía con la mirada fija en Harry.

Ignorando la mirada suspicaz que me dirigió mi amiga, seguí observando cómo la incómoda situación del reencuentro de Harry con Ginny se iba desarrollando a pocos metros.

Y abrí mi boca sin poder creerlo cuando Harry pasaba de largo cerca de Ginny y sonriente, le decía unas cuantas palabras y se alejaba del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-¿Pero qué…-

La pregunta se quedó en el aire. Lo miré alejarse de inmediato de la mesa y, justo cuando pensé que se acercaría a nosotras de nuevo, se perdía entre la multitud hasta que la oscuridad del lugar y la gente de la pista lo desaparecieron de mi vista.

Y a unos cuantos pasos, con la misma expresión que la mía, Ginny seguía mirando en la dirección en la que se había alejado.

-Eso ha sido…interesante- escuché decir a Luna, y volteé a mirarla una vez que Harry se hubiera perdido de vista.

-Ya…- miré a Ginny de nuevo, y tomé otro trago de mi vaso- Ya lo creo…-

-No me refiero a Harry…-

La miré de nuevo solo una fracción de segundo, extrañada ante la aclaración, y seguí buscando a Harry entre la multitud.

-¿Entonces?-

A mi lado, Luna no contestó. Se limitó a mirarme con sus ojos claros y serenos, sonriendo mientras pegaba su boca a la pajilla y sorbía lentamente su bebida.

-Nada Herms…- dijo en tono burlón, y yo volví a mirarla con ceño fruncido- Nada…-

Y por dentro, agradecí a todos los magos de la historia que dejara el tema por la paz.

* * *

-Hermione!-

El grito de Luna desde la pista me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada hacia donde estaba y la miré enganchada del brazo de Neville mientras la música estridente retumbaba por el lugar.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Ven a bailar!-

Sonreí ante la invitación y levanté el vaso con whisky de dragón que estaba tomando en ese momento.

-En cuanto lo termine!-

Había sido la excusa que había utilizado las últimas tres veces, pero de todas maneras no planeaba entrar a la pista a bailar. No hasta que Harry se dignara a levantarse de la barra, en la que se la había pasado la última media hora pidiendo un trago tras otro.

Una hora antes, cuando había desaparecido entra la multitud, lo había buscado sin éxito alguno. Había regresado al darme cuenta que había salido, luchando contra el deseo de salir a buscarlo y hablar con él. Lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que cuando hacía eso no quería que lo molestaran.

Mientras Ginny, unos cuantos minutos después de haber asimilado el hecho de que Harry la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, se había unido al grupo que saltaba y cantaba al compás de las canciones del grupo.

Sonreí irónica al recordar de nuevo que era fanática del grupo y que ni siquiera el hecho de haberse topado con su ex marido la había sacudido lo suficiente como para hacerla quedar fuera de la pista.

Y junto a aquél pensamiento llegó una vaga imagen a mi cabeza en donde, un mes atrás, había visto a Ginny discutir acaloradamente con Draco Malfoy. El pensamiento me golpeó como un bloque sobre la cabeza y miré de nuevo a Harry, quién de espaldas a mi platicaba con un camarero mientras tomaba de su bebida.

Armándome de valor, tomé de un solo trago lo que restaba de mi whisky, dejé el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa y caminé aprisa pero segura hacia donde se encontraba Harry.

Y en un segundo estuve parada frente a él, mirando de manera reprobatoria como tomaba otro trago más de tantos esa noche. Él me regresó una mirada entre extrañada y sorprendida, que se convirtió en una de cansancio en cuanto se fijó en mi expresión.

-Hola, Herms-

Susurró burlón y acercó de nuevo sus labios al vaso para tomar otro sorbo de su tarro.

-Vamos a bailar-

Dije sin más, y Harry estuvo a punto de escupir su bebida en cuanto me escuchó. Me miró con una ceja levantada, como si le estuviera jugando alguna broma pesada.

Porque yo sabía mejor que nadie que cuando se trataba de bailar con dos pies izquierdos, Harry era un experto en ello.

-Buena esa, Herms-

Sonrió despreocupado y acercó el vaso a su boca para tomar otro sorbo que no llegó a probar. Sin darle tiempo a más, le quité el vaso y lo dejé con fuerza sobre la barra, haciendo que el camarero nos volteara a ver entre curioso y divertido.

-Vamos a bailar, Harry- repetí, y esta vez la mirada de Harry fue de confusión pura.

-Hermione, sabes bien que no bailo- dijo tajante, intentando tomar el vaso.

Atrapé su mano antes de que lo hiciera y fue mi turno de sonreír burlona, disfrutando la mirada de desconcierto que mi mejor amigo me dirigía.

-Pues vas a bailar conmigo- dije cortante y tomé su otra mano para comenzar a guiarlo hacia la pista.

No tenía idea de dónde venía todo aquello, pero lo único que sabía era que estaba disfrutando como nunca de la expresión desconcertada de Harry, quien me miraba entre sorprendido y maravillado por mi actitud.

Como si alguien nos hubiera visto, la música fuerte y estridente cambió de pronto, y una balada comenzó a sonar suave y sensual en el lugar.

Y segura de que me arrepentiría de aquello, comencé a caminar hacia atrás, guiando a Harry a la pista con mis manos tomando las suyas.

Sus ojos verdes no dejaron de mirarme en ningún momento.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

No tenía idea de cómo había terminado en el centro de la pista, con las suaves luces de la pista iluminándome el rostro y el de mi mejor amiga. Y mucho menos como es que ahora tenía mis manos alrededor de su cintura, mientras las suyas se habían enganchado detrás de mi cuello.

Ni cómo es que de pronto, estaba intentando hacer lo que en mi vida había podido, por más que Ginny me había amenazado con mil cosas para que lo hiciera.

Y que, sin decir nada más que tres palabras, Hermione lo había logrado.

La música lenta y suave había comenzado en el momento justo en el que habíamos entrado a la pista, y como por arte de magia había olvidado porque había estado de mal humor la última hora.

Solo podía escuchar la canción al final de la pista, mover mis pies intentando coordinarlos al ritmo de la música y mirar los ojos castaños que me regresaban una mirada serena y algo divertida.

-¿Ves que no es tan difícil?-

Salí de mi trance al escucharla hablar, y como queriendo arruinar el comentario, pisé sin querer la punta de sus dedos, que sobresalían coquetos a través de sus zapatos de tacón color verde esmeralda.

-¿Decías?-

Pegándose más a mí de manera casi inconsciente, soltó una carcajada mientras sus brazos se enganchaban aún más detrás de mi cuello, y yo sonreí de medio lado al escucharla.

Y juré que nunca había sentido una caricia más inocente y a la vez provocadora que unos dedos simplemente rozando mi cuello.

Los dedos de Hermione.

El pensamiento me asustó de pronto, y estuve a punto de soltarla y salir de la pista tan rápido como mis pies me permitieran.

_La maldita cerveza se te subió a la cabeza, idiota._ Me recriminó mi conciencia por enésima vez esa noche. Últimamente lo hacía muy seguido. Para ser preciso, lo había empezado a hacer las últimas cuatro semanas.

-Bueno, no podemos esperar que seas un experto de la noche a la mañana- confesó divertida- Pero con un poco de práctica mejorarás-

-Corrección- dije de inmediato, y dimos un intento de giro por la pista- Podría mejorar-

-Oh Harry!- exclamó desilusionada- No sé por qué tanta renuencia, si tan solo practicaras yo sé que…-

-Nada- la callé, mientras mis pasos se convertían en un simple balanceo torpe- Ni siquiera sé como dejé que me arrastraras aquí en primer lugar…-

Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que Ginny nunca me había convencido a hacerlo, mientras que Hermione simplemente me había arrastrado y yo la había seguido sin remedio.

Sin reclamos, sin líos. Simple.

La miré reír de nuevo, y pude apreciar la suave curva de su cuello mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba una carcajada divertida.

Yo me limité a sonreír, conmovido ante el claro y sobre todo exitoso intento de Hermione porque yo olvidara que en ese mismo bar mi ex esposa se encontraba disfrutando de la noche. Misma que yo apenas comenzaba a disfrutar.

-Yo creo…-comenzó a decir sonriente, y comenzó a balancearse de igual manera- Que eso se debe a que tengo un poder de convencimiento enorme, y no puedes hacer nada contra ello-

Fue mi turno para soltar una carcajada, y volví a pisarla mientras intentaba dar dos simples pasos algo decentes.

-No tienes porque recordármelo, Granger- le dije alzando una ceja- Yo mejor que nadie conoce tus métodos de convencimiento-

Conteniendo una risa, mordió su labio inferior mientras me miraba divertida.

-No conoces los mejores, Potter-

Aquél comentario, hecho con la más absoluta simplicidad e inocencia, encendió algo dentro de mí de manera casi inmediata, y no pude evitar preguntarme sobre los "mejores métodos de convencimiento" de Hermione. Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen acudió a mi mente y asqueado, tuve que gritarle a mi cerebro que dejara de pensar estupideces.

Esa era Hermione, por todos los cielos.

-Pero digamos que estás aquí porque te lo pedí yo, es todo-

Encogiéndose de hombros, se pegó más a mí de manera inconsciente mientras bajaba la mirada y volteaba a ver a un lado suyo.

Yo tragué en seco al darme cuenta que aquel último comentario no era más que la pura verdad.

En algún momento, la blusa de Hermione se levantó lo justo para que mis dedos rozaran su piel, y sorprendido ante la suavidad me pregunté cómo es que nunca me había dado cuenta que aquellos comentarios idiotas de Ron como "Hermione tiene linda piel" en realidad no eran tan idiotas.

De hecho, ahora me parecían todo lo contrario.

Y en algún momento, aquél vaivén que antes me parecía estúpido se había transformado, y la suave figura de Hermione, rozando a la mía lo justo para poder oler su perfume y sentir la suave pero pronunciada curva de su cadera contra la mía, me transportó a una dimensión desconocida.

En donde Hermione no era el ratón de biblioteca y la estudiante insoportable. Ni tampoco la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

_No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida, lo juro._ Pensé soltando el aire contenido, mientras seguía ese vaivén torpe donde Hermione corría el serio peligro de perder los dedos de los pies.

Y justo a unos cuantos metros, por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, pude ver a Ginny parada al fondo de la pista, y sus ojos castaños me miraron con una mezcla de reproche y anhelo.

Me detuve. Le regresé la mirada con la misma intensidad, sin poder entender el juego que ahora estaba jugando. Desde que tenía memoria, había sido ella quien había terminado nuestra relación, y ahora actuaba como si yo hubiera sido el culpable de todo.

El culpable de que nuestro matrimonio se hubiera ido por la borda.

-¿Harry?-

Escuché la pregunta de Hermione, con tono suave pero dudoso, y no pude mirarla. No pude despegar la vista de mi ex esposa, que me seguía mirando con sus ojos acuosos.

Sentí a Hermione darse media vuelta para mirar en la misma dirección, y fue en ese momento justo en el que Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y sin más se dirigió al otro lado de la pista, desapareciendo entre la gente.

Entre mis brazos, Hermione se acomodó de nuevo para quedar frente a mí.

Sentí su mano, cálida y suave, posarse sobre mi mejilla y no tuve más remedio que bajar la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

Que me miraba preocupada, como hacía ya varias semanas no lo hacía.

-Pensé…- comenzó a hablar, y nos detuvimos en medio de la pista- Pensé que ya no te era tan difícil…-

No supe que contestar. No tenía siquiera la menor idea de lo que sentía por Ginny ahora, mucho menos tenía idea de cómo decirlo con palabras.

Me limité a endurecer mi semblante, como hacía cada vez que quería que dejaran el tema por zanjado. Y Hermione lo sabía.

-Harry- dijo suavemente, me limité a mirarla- No tienes porque seguir aquí…-

Seguí sin contestar, incapaz de pensar en nada más que el suave roce de la mano de Hermione sobre mi rostro. Incapaz de pasar más allá de sus ojos castaños, mirándome con preocupación.

-Vamos a casa-

Dijo aquello de manera suave, y aquella simple idea me pareció la más acertada de la noche. De alguna manera, la idea de alejarme de Ginny, ir a casa y acompañado de Hermione sonaba maravillosa, y por más que traté de negarlo, tuve que admitir que me gustaba más de lo que quería admitir.

Sin tener la menor idea del porqué.

-Llévame a casa, Harry-

Aquella simple petición encendió mis sentidos de inmediato, y me pregunté si Hermione se habría dado cuenta que aquella petición parecía esconder la premisa de algo más que acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa.

Y la suave sonrisa que me dirigió me aseguró que era totalmente inconsciente de ello.

Que todo lo estaba en mi cabeza, en mi confundida y nublada cabeza.

Sin decir más, me tomó de la mano y me sacó de la pista lentamente, dispuesta a tomar sus cosas para que la acompañara.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-¿En dos días?-

-Si amor, en dos días esto termina, y regreso a casa-

Aliviada, cerré mis ojos tranquila y dejé soltar un largo suspiro. Ron regresaba a casa, por fin.

No tendría que estar sola una noche más, ni dormir preocupada porque él estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, ni idear algo cada fin de semana para no sentirme sola. Y lo mejor de todo, no tendría que volver a sentirme culpable cada noche que pasaba fuera de casa.

Cada noche que pasaba con Harry.

-Debo decir que eso es lo mejor que me has dicho en las últimas cuatro semanas, Ronald-

Lo escuché reír suavemente y sin poder evitarlo sonreí de medio lado al escucharlo, dándome cuenta que lo necesitaba a mi lado más que nunca.

-Lo sé linda, lo sé, gracias por aguantarlo-

-Un placer- contesté suavemente- Nada imposible, siempre y cuando regreses-

-Siempre lo hago, y siempre lo haré-

La convicción con que dijo aquello me produjo escalofríos, y tuve que cubrirme mejor con las mantas que tenía sobre mí para aplacarlos.

-Más te vale, Weasley-

Soltó una risa suave, y yo sonreí.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue esta noche?-

Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa en cuanto escuché la pregunta, misma que había estado evadiendo los últimos diez minutos que llevábamos hablando.

No quería contestar. Pensándolo mejor, no sabía que contestar.

Esa noche había llegado con Harry a la casa después de pedirle yo misma que me dejara hasta la puerta. Nos habíamos quedado parados bajo el umbral de la puerta, limitándonos a mirarnos como si fuéramos dos extraños que acababan de conocerse después de una noche de copas.

Tardé más de lo permitido en darme cuenta que frente a mí estaba mi mejor amigo.

Y que al parecer el whisky de fuego se me había subido más a la cabeza de lo que yo creía.

-Bastante bien- dije despreocupada- Fue muy divertido…- me detuve, sin saber cómo decirlo- También estuvo ahí tu hermana…- dije en un suspiro.

Cerré los ojos cansada al recordar el semblante de Harry esa noche, al ver a la que había sido su esposa después de un mes del divorcio.

-¿Ginny?-

La pregunta de Ron me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y pude notar el claro tono de confusión en su voz.

-Sí amor, hasta donde sé, no tienes otra-

Fue mi turno de reír, en un claro intento por suavizar la situación.

-Muy graciosa, Herms- dijo en un tono que intento parecer ofendido- Y qué…- se detuvo sin saber cómo preguntarlo, como siempre que hablábamos del tema- ¿Qué hizo Harry?-

-Pues…- dije, insegura de continuar- Lo tomó bastante bien dentro de todo-

Me callé, sin mencionar el pequeño pero obvio momento en el que Ginny nos había visto bailando, o más bien intentando bailar, en el centro de la pista. Y en el que lo había mirado con claro reproche en sus ojos castaños.

Poco después recordé que Harry nunca había accedido a bailar con Ginny a parte del día de su boda, ni siquiera a intentarlo. Jamás.

Y conmigo no había necesitado más de tres oraciones completas para hacerlo.

-Me estás ocultando algo, Hermione-

A pesar de que el tono que utilizó fue tan dulce e inocente como siempre, no pude evitar sentirme peor al escucharlo decir aquello.

-Prefiero que te lo cuente Harry, mi amor-

A lo lejos, escuché el sonido de gente hablando y abriendo una puerta.

-¿Listo para irnos, señor Weasley?-

Escuché decir en un inglés mal pronunciado, con tintes de acento alemán.

-Sí, te alcanzo en un minuto-

Contestó mi marido, y su voz sonó lejana también.

-Amor, tengo que irme- volví a escucharlo claramente- Iré a visitar el último lugar, no lo conozco así que no puedo aparecerme- dijo claramente fastidiado de no poder usar magia- Tendré que ir en uno de sus inventos muggles extraños con muchas ruedas y que parece auto…-

Divertida, entorné los ojos y reí con ganas al escuchar la descripción de lo que parecía ser un tráiler.

-De acuerdo, solo recuerda que NO vuelan Ron- le recordé, conteniendo otra carcajada- Así que no se te ocurra decirle algo parecido o te bajará como si fueras un loco-

-¿En serio?- preguntó, claramente sorprendido- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo haré-

Del otro lado de la línea, pude escuchar el sonido de un trueno retumbando en el lugar, y después la intensa lluvia azotando las ventanas.

-Ten cuidado, Ron- miré el cielo claro que había esa noche fuera de mi ventana.

Claramente no fuera de la de mi esposo.

-Siempre, linda- contestó- Te veré en un par de días- se calló un instante- Me muero por hacerte el amor- susurró aquello contra el auricular, claramente temiendo que alguien escuchara.

-Yo quiero hacerte el amor a ti- contesté divertida, tratando de pensar en que decir para retenerlo más tiempo.

Por alguna razón, esa noche quería escuchar su voz el mayor tiempo posible, como pensando que dos días se convertirían en una eternidad.

Como si no fuera a escucharlo mañana, cuando me llamara como siempre.

A lo lejos, escuché al suizo gritar algo en su mal inglés.

-Demonios, maldito suizo insoportable- susurró Ron contra el teléfono, y yo sonreí- Debo irme, cielo, nos vemos en un par de días-

-De acuerdo-

-Te amo, Hermione. Siempre-

Me lo dijo como siempre que hablábamos, pero esa noche lo sentí más verdadero que nunca.

Más fuerte que nunca.

-También te amo-

La comunicación se cortó antes de poder decir algo más, y solo atiné a soltar un suspiro al escuchar un ligero pitido a través de la línea.

* * *

Con la suave brisa meciéndome el cabello tomé un trago de mi jugo de naranja mientras leía el menú del desayuno.

Frente a mí, Harry tomó otro sorbo de café y sonrió entrelazando las manos debajo de su rostro, esperando a que me decidiera por uno de los platillos.

El café cerca de Little Whinging estaba más abarrotado que de costumbre, y la habitual mesa que solíamos ocupar Harry y yo en el interior, ocupada ahora por un montón de niños con aspecto punk, había sido cambiada por una al aire libre, en donde disfrutábamos del suave sol de la mañana mientras platicábamos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Como cada sábado desde que se había mudado a Little Whinging.

-Herms, por favor- escuché decir a Harry exasperado, y subí la mirada para encontrarme con la suya- Tanto tú como yo ya sabemos lo que vas a pedir- murmuró aburrido, apoyando su mejilla en la mano derecha- ¿Por qué sigues tardándote siglos en leer el menú?-

Haciendo una mueca ofendida, sorbí aún más de la pajilla alzando las cejas.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunté a manera de reto- Entonces, si ya sabes lo que voy a pedir ¿Por qué no pides por mí, Potter?-

Soltó una carcajada divertido, y yo alcé una ceja inquisitiva.

-Ya que insistes- se enderezó y dando media vuelta en la silla, levantó su brazo para llamar a la camarera.

La misma niña rubia y delgada que nos atendía siempre acudió de inmediato a nuestra mesa, mirando a Harry como si fuera el único hombre sobre el planeta, con sus ojos azules brillando soñadores.

-¿Qué desea ordenar, señor?-

Sin voltear a mirarme y como siempre, la niña se dirigió solamente a Harry, quien divertido ante la evidente admiración de la niña, me miró de reojo y comenzó a pedir.

-Para mí será el omelette con queso y hongos, y otro café- sonrió encantador, yo entorné los ojos- Y para mi amiga…- noté el brillo de emoción en los ojos de la niña al escuchar el término- Serán los waffles con mermelada de fresa y un capuccino latte macchiato con leche entera, un shot de expresso y sin crema batida, por favor-

Dijo aquello sin detenerse a pensar en ningún momento y con una mano en el rostro me miró con las cejas levantadas, claramente satisfecho de haber ganado la apuesta.

Pude sentir la mirada despectiva que la niña solía dirigirme siempre, y no tuve más remedio que sonreír mientras entornaba los ojos. Dirigiéndole a Harry una sonrisa coqueta, tomó los menús y murmurando un "Enseguida señor" salió disparada al interior del local.

-Sabes…- dije, tomando el último sorbo de mi jugo- Deberías decirle que en serio soy solo tu amiga, esa pobre niña me odia y sin razón alguna…-

Soltó una carcajada divertido, y tuve que aceptar, al escuchar la suave y sensual risa de mi amigo, que los sonrojos y el nerviosismo de la niña no eran injustificados.

Harry sabía ser adorable sin proponérselo.

-Prefiero que se quede con esa idea- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No soy muy buen partido en estos momentos, y sinceramente tampoco me gustaría terminar en la cárcel por abuso de menores-

Fue mi turno de soltar una carcajada, apoyando lo último que había dicho con una sonrisa y resistiendo las ganas de refutar lo primero.

Antes de poder contestar, el sonido de mi celular vibrando dentro de mi bolsa lo interrumpió y fruncí el ceño extrañada mientras la alcanzaba para buscarlo. Nadie me llamaba los sábados por la mañana a menos que fuera del ministerio, que estos últimos días había estado más tranquilo que nunca.

Sacando por fin el dichoso aparato de la enorme bolsa, miré la pantallita para fijarme en el autor de la llamada, y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para asegurarme que estaba leyendo bien.

En la pantalla se leía claramente el nombre de George Weasley.

Miré a Harry solo por una fracción de segundo, quién preocupado me devolvió una mirada intrigada. Sin decir nada, levanté la tapa y contesté dudosa.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Hermione? Gracias a Merlín que por fin te encuentro…-

El tono de angustia que percibí en la voz normalmente despreocupada de George me alertó de inmediato y tragué en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Esperé una contestación, pero solo pude escuchar el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿George?- pregunté extrañada, y frente a mí Harry frunció el ceño- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Se trata…- lo escuché dudar, yo apreté más el aparato contra mi oreja- Se trata de Ron, Hermione-

Y sintiendo como mi corazón parecía detenerse, un largo silencio se apoderó del otro lado de la línea.


	7. Giro del Destino

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Otro cap listo! Espero no dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo para el siguiente, que ya está prácticamente hecho en mi cabeza =). Sobre este solo puedo decir que fue extremadamente difícil de escribir, porque define lo que será básicamente la historia a partir de ahora y por muchos sentimientos encontrados que me produjo. No diré nada más, salvo que espero que lo disfruten y sigan con esta historia que fluye gracias a sus reviews!_

_Como siempre, saben que sus reviews son más que bien recibidos por esta autora y que la ayudan a saber cómo seguirá la historia o simplemente para inspirarla. _

_Gracias a Haruko Hinako, krasni, lecaosma, black, Frausto PotterHigurashiGranger, lavalu19, anita675, The darkness princess, Lilialh, Loony Potter por dejarlos! Y muchas gracias a los que me leen. Sin más les dejo disfrutar del capítulo, y espero sus reviews ;). _

_P.D: Los invito a leer mis otros dos shots de esta parejita y que los disfruten! Esperen algún otro muy pronto!_

_Enjoy! _

**Capítulo 6°: Giro del Destino**

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Se trata de Ron, Hermione-

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua helada. Durante unos cuantos segundos que me parecieron eternos, ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra. George solo guardó silencio, yo me limité a esperar algún sonido que parecía nunca llegaría.

-George…¿Qué pasó?- no contestó, y los ojos verdes de Harry me miraron confusos- George- repetí, sintiendo como mi voz se quebraba- Me estás asustando…-

Y el maldito presentimiento de la noche anterior volvió a mi pecho como una enredadera oprimiéndome por dentro.

-Tuvo…-comenzó, soltando un largo suspiro- Tuvo un accidente, Hermione. La camioneta en la que iba se volcó anoche-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Todo se detuvo. Todo se borró de pronto, y los sonidos a mi alrededor comenzaron a desvanecerse. Habría dejado caer el teléfono de no ser porque mi mano parecía haberse pegado a él como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Sin saber cómo me levanté de golpe, y mi mano aferró el aparato con tanta fuerza que sentí mis dedos entumecerse por el dolor. Intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de decirme, y estuve a punto de pellizcarme para asegurarme de que no estaba teniendo otra mis habituales pesadillas desde que Ron no dormía a mi lado.

-Estuve tratando de localizarte toda la mañana, pero no pude contactarte por ningún método mágico…-

Dejé de escucharlo. No podía entender nada, no quería saber nada más que no tuviera que ver con Ron. Con mi esposo.

Quien estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Y yo ahí, en un local muggle, desayunando con Harry como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Cuándo…- intenté decir, solo para darme cuenta que la voz se me había ido- Dónde…-tomé aire- ¿Dónde está?-

Debí gritarlo, porque las personas cerca de nuestra mesa voltearon a verme de inmediato. Harry se levantó de golpe, mirándome con ojos desorbitados mientras rodeaba la mesa para acercarse a mí.

-¿Dónde está, George?- repetí con voz quebrada.

Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, y todo se volvió borroso e irreconocible.

-En Suiza- la respuesta llegó por fin- En un hospital cerca de donde ocurrió el accidente…- dijo sereno, y hubo otra pausa- Yo…estoy aquí…de alguna manera dieron con mi número y me avisaron…-

De nuevo volví a perderme en lo que decía. Sólo podía pensar en mi marido, yaciendo en una cama de hospital, lejos de su familia, lejos de su hogar. Lejos de mí.

-¿Cómo se llama el hospital?- lo interrumpí de golpe- ¿Cómo se llama, George?- no recibí respuesta.

A mi lado, solo pude sentir la mano de Harry tocar mi brazo, tratando de que lo mirara para tranquilizarme. Pero no lo miré. No podía hacerlo, no podía hacer nada más que intentar permanecer de pie.

-Hermione, tranquilízate- escuché decir a George- No puedes aparecerte…- dijo lo obvio, yo estuve a punto de soltar una maldición- No conoces el lugar, y aparecerte por meras referencias podría resultar desastroso…necesitas…-

-Ya sé lo que necesito…-

Tomar un tren hasta Brighton, tocar el traslador. Eso podría llevar horas, mientras mi esposo convalecía en una cama de hospital.

-¿Cómo está?-

No hubo respuesta.

-Demonios, George- dije en un hilo de voz- ¿Cómo está?-

-Lograron estabilizarlo…- susurró -Pero su estado es delicado y…-

Sentí mis piernas flaquear, y de no ser por los brazos de Harry, que se ciñeron fuertes alrededor de mis brazos y mi cintura, habría caído al suelo sin remedio.

-Hermione…-

Susurró mientras su mano derecha intentaba levantar mi barbilla para mirarme. Me arrebató el teléfono de las manos, y sin más me arrastró lentamente hasta una de las sillas que había cerca y me sentó en ella. Sin darme tiempo a nada más colocó el teléfono en su oreja, y a pesar de mis vanos intentos por volverlo a tomar, Harry no lo soltó en ningún momento.

-¿Qué rayos pasó, George?-

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Tardé unos cuantos segundos en asimilar lo que George me estaba diciendo, y sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, quien con los ojos anegados en lágrimas me miraba esperando a que hablara, volví a escuchar lo que me decía.

-Estoy aquí desde hace varias horas- dijo cansado- Y no me han dejado verlo desde entonces-

No podía asimilar gran parte de lo que me decía. No cuando pensaba en lo que me acababa de decir momentos antes, no cuando pensaba en Ron apostado en una cama de hospital.

-No puede aparecerse, Harry- le oí decir con su voz en un hilo- Necesita las tres D…y definitivamente en estos momentos no las tiene…-

-Pero tu…- comencé a decir, sin tener idea de cómo rayos era que él se encontraba ahí.

-Yo conozco el lugar a la perfección- me cortó, dando el tema por zanjado- Tiene que venir cuanto antes Harry- volvió a decir y miré a mi derecha para toparme con la mirada perdida de Hermione- Pero no puede ni debe venir sola…-

_De todas formas no planeo dejar que lo haga._ Pensé mirándola de reojo. Era Ron el que estaba en esa cama de hospital. Mi mejor amigo, el esposo de mi mejor amiga, mi hermano, mi única familia durante años.

Estaba en un maldito hospital, y yo no tenía idea ni siquiera de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, mucho menos de cómo estaba.

Y fue en ese momento en que me percaté de lo que George me acababa de decir. Sentí una opresión en el pecho, y el nudo en mi estómago se incrementó de pronto.

"Tiene que venir cuanto antes" "No puede ni debe venir sola". Las frases dieron vueltas en mi cabeza durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y la idea de que George ocultaba algo se instaló en mi cerebro de inmediato.

-Toma el tren hasta Brighton, sale cada media hora de la estación de Londres- me dijo, sin darme tiempo a decir nada- Una vez ahí ve a la Taberna de Merlín, está a unas cuantas cuadras de la estación de Brighton- las instrucciones eran rápidas y precisas- Estando ahí pregunta por el Traslador hacia Suiza, el cantinero te dirá cómo llegar a él-

-De acuerdo- murmuré sin más, mirando de nuevo a Hermione.

Quién parecía que había reaccionado, y cambiando por completo la expresión de su rostro, antes asustada y frágil, por una máscara de completa serenidad, se paró a mi lado y me miró seria mientras intentaba tomar el teléfono de mi mano.

-Dame el teléfono, Harry-

Yo solo la miré en respuesta y meneando mi cabeza de un lado a otro, rodeé su espalda baja con mi brazo mientras seguía hablando con George.

Y por alguna extraña razón no me rechazó, y solo se limitó a mirarme mientras seguía hablando con George. Tal vez intentando descifrar algo en mi expresión, algo que le dijera que era lo que George me estaba diciendo.

Y fue su voz la que me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Vengan de inmediato Harry…- murmuró George preocupado, su voz se quebró al instante- Ron…- lo escuché tomar aire- No me dicen nada sobre él, pero puedo jurar que no es nada bueno-

Si lo hubiera tenido enfrente, estaba más que seguro que habría visto alguna lágrima surcar su rostro. Y en ese momento la sensación que antes había sentido en mi pecho se volvió tan real que me cortó la respiración.

Miré por debajo de mí para encontrarme con la mirada de Hermione de nuevo y con sus labios abiertos, intentando decir algo que simplemente no salía de su boca.

Tomé aire antes de hablar para no delatarme y alterar a Hermione más de lo que ya estaba. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que cualquier cambio en mi voz la alertaría de inmediato, y no podría soportar verla en peor estado que en el que ahora estaba, por más que intentara disimularlo.

-De acuerdo - contesté, intentando aparentar la mayor calma posible- Dame el nombre y las referencias del hospital…-

Necesitaba tener la mayor parte de información posible para llegar cuanto antes. No podíamos perder tiempo.

Algo me decía que no debíamos perderlo.

-Bien- miré a Hermione de nuevo- Salimos para allá de inmediato-

Y mirando como Hermione tomaba su abrigo y salía disparada de la cafetería, colgué la llamada y cerré la tapa con fuerza para seguirla.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Parada en la ventanilla de la estación de King Cross, mis manos se aferraron con fuerza al mostrador mientras miraba al apático despachador regresarme una mirada de cansancio.

-Un boleto para ir a Brighton, por favor-

-Dos- me interrumpió Harry, y se adelantó mientras sacaba la cartera de su pantalón- Deme dos-

Di media vuelta al escucharlo y lo miré sacar el dinero para dárselo al hombre con prisa, mientras éste lo recibía y procesaba los dos boletos.

A mi lado, Harry metió la cartera de nuevo a su bolsillo y me regresó una mirada serena. Incapaz de negarme, lo miré hacer todo eso sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Por más que lo ocultara, no podría hacer eso sola. No en esos momentos.

Y él lo sabía.

-Aquí tiene- mirándonos curioso, el hombre le entregó a Harry los dos papelitos.

-Gracias-

Escupió Harry y, arrebatándole los boletos, tomó mi mano y corrimos hasta llegar al andén nueve, en donde solo se podían observar las vías del tren vacías y a unas cuantas personas más esperando a que el tren llegara. Ansiosa, mordí mi labio inferior mientras miraba hacia las vías del tren y sentí la mano de Harry apretar la mía con firmeza.

Tragando en seco, tuve que contener las enormes ganas de romper a llorar.

-El tren debe llegar en menos de diez minutos- me dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

Yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza, chocando mi pie contra el suelo de manera desesperada mientras miraba las vías del tren hasta perderse a la distancia.

Y en ese momento volví a pensar en Ron. Lo último que había escuchado de boca de George antes de que Harry me arrebatara el teléfono aún retumbaba en mi mente, como un disco rayado que se repetía una y otra vez, diciéndome que mi esposo no se encontraba bien.

Y la sensación de opresión en mi pecho aún ahí, afirmándome lo que George me había dicho.

Pero lo peor de todo, como un mal presentimiento que no me dejaba respirar.

-Hermione…- susurró Harry a mi lado, yo lo miré solo una fracción de segundo- Deberías…-

-No- lo corté de inmediato, mirando de nuevo hacia las vías- No lo digas Harry-

Le dije sin darle oportunidad de terminar. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería pedirme, y no estaba dispuesta a hacer algo que simplemente no podría hacer en esos momentos. No cuando no tenía idea de que rayos le estarían haciendo a mi esposo en aquél momento.

-Herms…- insistió, yo seguí mirando en dirección a las vías- Solo creo que sería mejor que te sentaras, el tren aún no…-

-Sé muy bien que el tren aún no ha llegado, Harry-

Contesté en forma grosera y segundos después me mordí el labio inferior con culpa, arrepentida al instante de haberle contestado en aquella forma. Sabía que Harry solo intentaba tranquilizarme, pero sencillamente era algo imposible en esos momentos.

Sin decir nada más e intentando parecer lo más serena que la expresión seria de mi rostro me dejaba aparentar, seguí mirando hacia el frente sin atreverme a mirar a Harry. Pero que me cayera un rayo encima en ese momento si Harry no insistía. Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no se quedaría callado, no cuando se trataba de mí.

-Nada ganas con quedarte aquí parada- lo escuché decir- Deberías…-

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!-

Contesté de golpe y di media vuelta para dirigirle una mirada de reproche, con mis labios temblando y las lágrimas amenazando por salir de mis ojos. Harry se limitó a mirarme tranquilo, sin alejarse en ningún momento y sin decirme absolutamente nada.

A mi lado, escuché el sonido del tren deteniéndose sobre las vías.

E incapaz de mirar sus serenos ojos verdes un momento más, me dirigí a las escalerillas del tren que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros y subí sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

Solo tuve que caminar unos cuantos pasos por el estrecho pasillo del vagón y oler el delicioso aroma de la colonia de Harry a mis espaldas para darme cuenta que me seguía.

Sintiéndome la mujer más despreciable del planeta, tomé la manija de uno de los compartimentos y jale la pequeña puerta de vidrio para entrar. Sin más me senté junto a la ventana y esperando que eso me librara de tener que decir algo durante el viaje, miré hacia afuera, incapaz de volver a mirarlo.

A mi lado, solo pude sentir su cálido cuerpo sentarse junto al mío mientras el tren se ponía en marcha.

* * *

Treinta minutos después, la bulliciosa ciudad de Londres que tenía como paisaje había desaparecido para dar paso a los verdes campos de Inglaterra, mientras el tren continuaba su camino hacia el sur y yo intentaba no perder la cordura.

Cuando solo podía pensar que aún a miles de kilómetros de distancia, mi marido se encontraba en una maldita cama de hospital.

Y yo no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

La sensación en mi pecho no había hecho más que incrementarse mientras, intentando distraerme con los hermosos paisajes de la ventana recordaba la llamada que George me había hecho hacía apenas una hora. Sin poder olvidar el tono ansioso de su voz que, por más que hubiera querido aparentarlo, había dicho mucho más que sus cortas y rápidas palabras.

Y sin poder olvidar la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Harry que, durante solo una fracción de segundo, me dijo que algo no andaba bien.

Que nada podía estar bien.

-En una hora debemos llegar a Brighton-

Escuché la suave y tranquila voz de Harry a mi lado, y tuve que contener las ganas de mirarlo. Sabía que si lo hacía no podría contenerme y romper a llorar sería algo que haría irremediablemente.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y segui mirando hacia afuera distraída, mientras apoyaba mi mentón en la mano derecha y mordía mi labio inferior, aún sintiéndome culpable por la manera en la que le había gritado antes de subirnos al tren.

-Hermione…-

Lo escuché murmurar lentamente, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más abrí mis labios para hablar.

-¿Cómo está?-

Lo interrumpí de golpe, adelantándome antes de que dijera algo que me pondría peor de lo que ya estaba. A mi lado, solo pude sentir como se removía en su asiento, pero la respuesta nunca llegó a mis oídos.

Y después de casi una hora sin dirigirle una mirada, di media vuelta para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes mirando los míos con intensidad.

La mirada serena que me había dirigido antes había desaparecido, ahora solo podía apreciar el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos y sus labios entre abiertos, queriendo decirme algo que simplemente no salía de su boca.

Y aquello fue peor que si me hubiera dado malas noticias.

-¿Cómo está mi esposo, Harry?-

Pregunté de nuevo, y me di cuenta del tono demandante y serio con el que le dije aquello a pesar de que por dentro sentía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con dejarme muda.

Pero no contestó.

Y el nudo en mi garganta pareció hacerse aún más grande.

-Sé que George te dijo algo más- proseguí al ver que no respondía- Por eso no querías pasarme el teléfono…-

-No quería pasarte el teléfono porque no quería que te alteraras aún más…- respondió simplemente, y esta vez fue su mirada la que se alejó de la mía mientras volteaba a ver su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?- contra ataqué ansiosa, en un intento porque me dijera lo que George le había dicho- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo George, Harry? ¿Cómo está Ron?-

Pregunté rápidamente, acomodándome en el asiento mientras intentaba lograr que me mirara a los ojos de nuevo. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, su mirada antes preocupada volvió a tornarse seria, y los segundos antes de que dijera algo me parecieron eternos.

-No me dijo nada en específico, Herms- contestó por fin, y me di cuenta por el tono frustrado de su voz que no me estaba mintiendo- No le han dicho nada aún, llevaba poco tiempo de haber llegado…-

Pero aquella respuesta no fue suficiente. Necesitaba saber más, necesitaba tener algo que pudiera calmarme durante ese tiempo, cuando no podía hacer nada por ayudar a mi esposo. Cuando lo único que me podía limitar a hacer era esperar.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunté de nuevo, instándolo a decir más- Necesito saber si te dijo algo más, Harry. No…- sentí mi voz quebrarse sin remedio, y solté un suspiro cansado- No puedo…necesito saber algo, lo que sea sobre él o si no…-

Sin poder evitarlo y por primera vez desde que me enterara de lo que había pasado, me quebré por completo.

Sentí como mi voz se quebraba poco a poco conforme seguía hablando hasta convertirse en un suspiro, y las lágrimas, que antes solo amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, brotaron sin remedio y resbalaron traicioneras por mis mejillas hasta cubrir mi rostro por completo.

-Hermione…-

Murmuró con calma y sus brazos, cálidos y fuertes, se cerraron alrededor de mí para acercarme a él, envolviéndome en su calor. Sin poder evitarlo, me acurruqué contra su pecho y cansada, solté un largo suspiro mientras lloraba sin parar.

-Tranquila…tranquila Herms…-

Susurraba tiernamente en mi oído mientras su mano derecha paseaba lentamente por mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre mi cabello mientras se recargaba en el asiento conmigo entre sus brazos.

No dije nada. Me limité a seguir descargando mi frustración mientras lloraba contra su pecho, refugiándome en su calor y en el familiar aroma de su camisa, que me brindaban un poco de paz en el torbellino de emociones que me asaltaban en aquél momento.

Y él solo me dejó hacerlo. Sin decir nada, sin intentar detenerme.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que las frases tranquilizantes de Harry en mi oído y mis lágrimas se detuvieron al fin y me limité a quedarme acurrucada contra su pecho, mientras él paseaba su mano aún por mi cabello, sin dejar su abrazo sobre mi espalda.

-Lo siento- murmuré por fin contra su pecho, y lo sentí moverse solo un poco, tal vez para intentar mirarme- Lamento haberte gritado hace rato-

-Shh- me calmó, dándome suaves palmadas en la espalda- Tranquila preciosa, no pasa nada-

No dijimos nada más en lo que restó de camino.

En donde no pude pensar en nada más que, aún a miles de kilómetros de distancia, Ron me necesitaba a su lado. Así como yo lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Y la maldita sensación en mi pecho no hizo más que incrementarse poco a poco, hasta el punto de sentir la necesidad de llorar de nuevo. Hasta el punto de sentir que me quedaba sin aire.

A mi lado, Harry solo se limitó a tomar mi mano. Y aquella simple caricia me dio la fuerza que necesitaba.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Bajando por las escalerillas rápidamente, Hermione y yo caminamos con prisa por la estación hasta salir a la avenida principal. Sin perder el tiempo y siguiendo las pocas instrucciones que George me había dado llegamos a la Taberna de Merlín, y el vago recuerdo que me trajo del Caldero Chorreante me aseguró la sospecha de que el lugar que tenía la clara imagen de un pub muggle era en realidad una Taberna de magos.

Con Hermione siempre a unos cuantos pasos delante de mí, entramos a la Taberna y sin más nos dirigimos a la barra, en donde un hombre con barba de varios días y un aspecto descuidado nos miró curioso detrás de su puesto.

-Buenas…- no terminé el saludo, sintiendo que en aquellos momentos era más un acto idiota que cortés- El traslador a Suiza…- comencé serio, esperando una respuesta.

Que gracias a Merlín no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Claro, claro…- dijo de inmediato, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Hermione detrás de mi- George me dijo que vendría su preciosa cuñada y el mismísimo Harry Potter- dijo con una sonrisa que desapareció al instante, tal vez recordando la otra parte del mensaje de George- Pasen por aquí, por favor-

Y desapareció detrás de la barra entre los estantes de bebidas.

Miré a Hermione solo un instante y con un simple asentimiento de cabeza comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar por donde el hombre acababa de entrar. La seguí de cerca y tomé su mano justo en el momento al que salíamos por la puerta trasera hacia el pequeño patio lleno de barro y cacharros inservibles.

Y finalmente nos detuvimos frente a una bolsa de mano de un color rojo brillante, lo suficientemente grande como para que destacara de entre todas las demás cosas del lugar.

El hombre, cuyo nombre ni siquiera me había molestado en preguntar, echó un pequeño vistazo al bolso para después subir su mirada hasta encontrarla con la nuestra.

-Lo preparé para que estuviera listo y no perdieran tiempo- dijo serio, mirando a Hermione con calidez- Lo único que tienen que hacer es tocarlo, creo que lo demás ya lo saben-

Y susurrando un "Mucha suerte", dio media vuelta y entró al local por la puerta del patio, desapareciendo en unos cuantos segundos.

Miré a Hermione a mi lado, y con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, tomé su mano izquierda y sin pensarlo más tocamos la bolsa.

Y sentí como caíamos en un tornado interminable mientras nos despegábamos del suelo.

* * *

Los presentimientos no siempre son una simple corazonada. Suelen ser un augurio, o en el peor de los escenarios una certeza. Y digo peor cuando se trata de malos presentimientos. Presagios de tragedia, presagios de tristeza.

Un presentimiento como el que en ese momento me apretaba el pecho, carcomiéndome por dentro mientras caminaba a toda prisa por las calles desconocidas de Suiza con Hermione a mi lado.

Mientras pensaba en mi mejor amigo, en mi única familia durante años, en mi único hermano. En el único que siempre había estado ahí para mí, y ahora yo no estaba ahí para él.

Cruzamos unas cuantas calles, que de no haber sido porque corríamos como si fuéramos centauros embravecidos habría admirado hasta cansarme. Pasamos por casas y locales pequeños y acogedores, que me hicieron recordar de inmediato al pintoresco pueblo de Hogsmeade al que iba cada fin de semana.

Pero nada de aquello llamó mi atención.

Solo hasta que llegamos a la pequeña calle que George me había descrito en su llamada y en la que justo al final se podía observar un edificio blanco con la distintiva cruz roja en el centro.

Durante un fugaz instante, Hermione y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas. Un instante que pareció eterno, un instante en el que me perdí en sus irritados ojos castaños y ella se perdió en los míos.

Tal vez pensando lo mismo, sintiendo lo mismo. Temiendo lo mismo.

-Vamos-

Le susurré, y mirando de nuevo el edificio, la tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos calle abajo hacia la entrada del hospital.

Las enormes puertas corredizas de la sala de emergencias se abrieron de par en par, y corriendo tan rápido como nuestros pies nos permitieron llegamos al mostrador en donde una mujer mayor de cabello rubio y ojos celestes nos miró entre curiosa y asustada.

-El cuarto de Ronald Weasley, por favor- dijo Hermione casi sin aliento mientras se recargaba en el mostrador, con ojos desorbitados y sus manos temblando.

La mujer la miró confundida, claramente sin entender lo que Hermione le había dicho.

-¿Bitte?-

-Demonios- farfulló llevando una mano a su cabello, soltando más mechones rebeldes fuera de su moño antes impecable.

Temeroso de perder más tiempo, me adelanté intentando darme entender con la enfermera en un pobre alemán que había aprendido en alguno de mis viajes a Alemania, donde la mayoría de los magos oscuros se había establecido después de la muerte de Voldemort.

-Wir suchen Ronald Weasleys Zimmer…- dije atropelladamente, y para mi fortuna la mujer pareció entender.

-Eine Momment, bitte-

Contestó mientras ingresaba los datos en la computadora, y a mi lado, Hermione se acercó aún más a mí mientras esperábamos a que hablara.

Durante segundos que parecieron horas, la mujer no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar la pantalla de la computadora con cuidado, como sin entender lo que estaba mirando.

Y finalmente nos miró. No dijo nada, solamente se limitó a levantarse y con un movimiento de mano nos pidió que la siguiéramos. Yo agradecí el gesto, pues claramente la mujer se había dado cuenta de que no hablábamos el idioma.

Esperé que nos llevara por el pasillo del mismo piso en donde estaban la mayoría de los cuartos, pero para mi sorpresa nos detuvimos frente al elevador y una vez que hubiéramos entrado, presionó el botón del cuarto piso sin miramientos.

Yo solo pude mirar a mi lado para encontrarme con los ojos cansados de Hermione, su mirada perdida, sus cabellos revueltos y sus labios temblando.

Y finalmente llegamos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y no tuve que hacer más que mirar al frente para darme cuenta porque estábamos ahí.

Al fondo del oscuro pasillo, pude distinguir la alta silueta de George recargada contra la pared. Cabizbajo y con los brazos cruzados, miraba el suelo como si no hubiera algo más interesante o importante que ver en aquél momento.

Pasando por mi lado rápidamente al salir el elevador, Hermione caminó a toda prisa por el largo pasillo en dirección a George.

Yo no hice más que seguirla de cerca, sin perder de vista al que fuera mi cuñado, parado al otro extremo del pasillo.

Y en menos de un instante estuvimos frente a él. Hermione se acercó despacio, y agachando un poco su cabeza intentó hacer contacto visual con George, quién seguía con la mirada perdida, escondida bajo sus mechones rojizos.

Yo unos cuantos metros más atrás, caminando aún, y por alguna razón sin querer acercarme demasiado.

-¿George?- la pregunta hecha en un susurro dio resultado, y finalmente George levantó la vista.

Para dejar ver su rostro bañado en gruesas lágrimas, lágrimas que seguían resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas.

Contuve el aliento.

Su mirada se fijó en Hermione, y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para enfocarla mejor. Y yo, a un escaso metro de distancia, pude darme cuenta que la miraba con algo más que tristeza, algo más que dolor.

La miraba con culpa.

-No…-

Escuché el susurro quebrado de Hermione, quien, con su mirada perdida caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Hacía mí.

-No…-

Se llevó una mano a su mejilla, su cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras su mirada se perdía en cualquier lugar. Yo sentí una opresión dentro del pecho que me dejó sin aire mientras miraba a George casi con rabia, queriendo gritarle o golpearlo para que hablara.

Para que lo dijera de una vez.

-Maldita sea, George- dije entre dientes, y apreté mis puños con fuerza- Demonios…- susurré de nuevo y llevé mis manos a la nuca, jalándome el cabello desesperado mientras comenzaba a dar pasos desordenados por el pasillo.

Miré a Hermione menear su cabeza de un lado a otro, con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus enormes ojos castaños.

-Lo siento tanto, Hermione-

Y mis manos golpearon la pared del pasillo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas contenidas comenzaban a brotar por mis ojos sin control. Todo pareció perder sentido, todo pareció convertirse en una realidad paralela en donde el destino me hacía una mala jugada.

En donde el destino simplemente había decidido arrebatarme a lo poco bueno que me quedaba en la vida.

Y a mi lado, Hermione, con su mirada perdida y susurrando un montón de incoherencias mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, perdió el control de sus piernas. Solo tuve conciencia de sus lágrimas saliendo sin control mientras reprimía un grito y perdía el equilibrio.

Y abrazándola contra mí, mis brazos la sostuvieron en el momento justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

* * *

¿Review?


	8. Cumpliendo Promesas

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Después de años! Otro capítulo más arriba. Debo admitir que aparte del poco tiempo que he tenido estas últimas semanas, también tuve algunos problemas para escribir el capítulo, pues la señorita inspiración me abandonó por unos días y no sabía qué hacer con la extensión del capítulo. Salió un poco largo, pero creo que ha quedado bien y espero que les guste. Es un capítulo complicado desde muchas perspectivas, pero prometo que el próximo lo será menos. _

_Sin nada más que decir, les dejo que disfruten. Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen y se toman la molestia de dejarme un pequeño review. Muchísimas gracias por decirme que les gusta y que no, y a los que me agregan a favoritos también mil gracias! Me da mucho gusto saber que mi historia está gustando, y me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. _

_Espero próximamente subir un shot de Harry/Hermione, claro que con mucho picante para compensar la falta en este (les recomiendo leer mis dos shots de esta parejita), que llegará a su tiempo, pero necesito su paciencia ;). _

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 7°: Cumpliendo Promesas**

**~Harry's POV~**

Todo lo que siguió después de esa noche fue muy caótico. Todo se convirtió en llamadas incesantes, lágrimas incontrolables y miradas de horror. Todo se volvió confuso, y después de maldecir a los cuatro vientos en las paredes del frío pasillo, tuve que aceptar que aquello era real.

Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi única familia durante años, estaba muerto.

Se había ido. Como todo en mi vida. Simplemente había desaparecido.

Había muerto lejos de mí, lejos de su familia, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de su esposa.

Quien entre mis brazos, con su mirada perdida en el suelo del frío pasillo y sus manos aferradas a mis brazos con fuerza, seguía sin emitir sonido alguno mientras las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas sobre sus mejillas.

Y para mi sorpresa, seguía de pie.

-¿Has …- dije por fin cuando me di cuenta que podía hablar- ¿Has hablado con Arthur o Molly?-

Frente a mí, George levantó la mirada y me miró con sus ojos hinchados.

Lo había visto hacer un montón de llamadas a las que no había puesto atención, y supuse que alguna de ellas había tenido ese destino.

-Acabo de hacerlo- dijo en un nudo de voz, y miró a Hermione- Querían…mamá quería…- se le quebró la voz al mencionarla- Quería venir de inmediato, pero le dije que lo mejor será que comiencen a arreglar todo allá-

-Quiero verlo-

Fue la voz de Hermione, firme y seria, la que me sacó de mi ensueño y sin poder evitarlo, la aferré aún más a mí y la miré enderezarse hasta quedar completamente erguida.

-Hermione- comenzó George- No creo que sea buena idea, yo puedo hacerlo para que tu no…-

-Quiero verlo, George-

Volvió a decir firme y se alejó de mi hasta quedar en pie ella sola. Y su semblante cambió. Se volvió serio, impasible, sereno.

Como si una coraza se hubiera posado sobre ella y se hubiera cerrado al instante.

-Herms, ya escuchaste a George- susurré contra su oído, aferrándome más a ella- Lo mejor sería…-

-Es mi esposo- susurró a nadie en particular, mirando un punto fijo en la pared- Es mi esposo el que está ahí dentro- repitió mirándonos alternadamente a mí y a George.

Seria, impasible, y renuente a aceptar un "No" por respuesta, Hermione nos miro con firmeza durante unos segundos.

-Quiero verlo-

Y como única respuesta, solo pude deshacer el amarre de mis brazos mientras la miraba acercarse a la puerta que tenía en frente y abrirla de par en par.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

¿Por qué? ¿Con qué derecho me hiciste esto?

¿Cómo llegué a esto?

¿Cómo rayos es que en lugar de estar contigo en nuestra casa y en nuestra cama, estoy parada en medio del jardín de la madriguera mirando lo que queda de ti?

Escuchando como todos lloran, se consuelan e incluso cuchichean a mí alrededor, mientras yo no escucho nada, no veo nada.

Todos se acercan a mí y me dan el pésame mientras sus fuertes abrazos me rodean, pero yo solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza. Los oigo pero no los escucho, los veo pero no los miro.

Solo quiero verte a ti. Quiero perderme en tus ojos azules mientras me susurras que me amas al oído con voz dulce, sentir tu cálido abrazo alrededor de mí, el olor de tu colonia impregnando mis sentidos, tus brazos fuertes aferrándome para no soltarme nunca.

Quiero perderme en la calidez de tu mirada mientras me haces el amor.

Y ante ese deseo, el único consuelo que me queda es mirar el ataúd color caoba y cerrado que tengo enfrente. Y no sé si reír o gritar ante la ironía. Ante la mala jugada que el destino me está jugando sin miramientos.

¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Prometiste que regresarías, prometiste que jamás me lastimarías, prometiste que jamás me dejarías sola.

Y no cumpliste con ninguna de tus promesas.

¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué acabaste con mis sueños y mis esperanzas de golpe y sin consultarme?

Prometiste que tendríamos un hijo.

Y ahora no tengo ni siquiera el consuelo de saber que me dejas un pedacito de ti, ni lo tendré jamás. Simplemente te fuiste, desapareciste para siempre…

Y me dejaste sola.

-Hermione- me llama Neville en un susurro- Lo siento tanto-

Parado a mi lado y frente a ti, me rodea entre sus gigantes y cálidos brazos mientras me aprieta contra él, yo solo atino a devolverle el abrazo levemente. No sé cuantas veces he hecho lo mismo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Sin siquiera entenderlo.

No sé qué rayos ocurre a mí alrededor, Ron.

A lo lejos, mis padres lloran calladamente mientras charlan en voz baja con Arthur. Molly, desconsolada, se apoya del brazo de George mientras Ginny, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, le da ligeras caricias en la espalda para intentar calmarla.

Luna, a un lado de Neville, no se ha movido ni un centímetro de su lugar desde que yo estoy parada en el centro del jardín, como esperando que en cualquier momento haga algo inesperado.

Como si mi reacción en estos momentos no fuera normal.

-Gracias- susurro en respuesta una vez que Neville se separa de mí. Pero aquello lo digo por simple cortesía, por contestar cualquier cosa.

Y mirando de nuevo el ataúd de madera el piso parece moverse a mi alrededor y las piernas me flaquean. Y es en ese momento que me doy cuenta que llevo casi cuarenta horas sin dormir.

Sin comer, sin pensar, sin sentir.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Harry y George haciendo una llamada tras otra, yo solo dando mi consentimiento cuando era necesario, recargada en la pared color verde menta del pasillo mientras miraba los mosaicos gastados del suelo.

Y en menos de veinticuatro horas estaba de vuelta en Londres, contigo acompañándome en un ataúd. Y diez horas más tarde estábamos reunidos en el jardín de la madriguera, con todos nuestros familiares y amigos, todos y cada uno dándome el pésame.

El pésame por ti. Por tu muerte.

Decidí que este sería el mejor lugar para enterrarte. Éste fue tu hogar siempre. Después el mío. Aquí pasamos los momentos más felices desde que te conocí. Aquí me propusiste matrimonio, aquí me hiciste el amor por primera vez…

Aquí me convertí en tu esposa.

Decidimos enterrarte a un lado de tu hermano Fred una vez que termine el velatorio, sé que es lo que habrías querido. De todas maneras yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza cuando me lo preguntaron, y más que una decisión fue una manera de callarlos por fin a todos.

Porque después de todo a mi no me importa. Porque lo que está pasando no es cierto. No es más que otra simple jugarreta de mi cabeza, una simple pesadilla debido al tiempo que llevamos separados…

Y te imagino entrando en cualquier momento por la pequeña portezuela del jardín, con tus ojos azules mirándome, sonriendo juguetón mientras caminas hacía mi con tus brazos abiertos para envolverme en ellos.

Veo la caja frente a mí, y de nuevo, no sé si reír, llorar, o simplemente echarme a correr.

E ir a buscarte.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Limpiando disimuladamente una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla, tomé aire y salí al jardín para reunirme con todos los demás.

Sin poder evitarlo, miré la caja de caoba que se encontraba al centro del verde pasto, y sin poder entender como rayos era que la foto que se encontraba justo encima era la de mi mejor amigo.

Sin poderlo aceptar.

Y sin poder soportar verla a ella, parada frente al ataúd y con la mirada pérdida, aceptando los abrazos y los pésames que le daban al llegar. Ella simplemente los devolvía sin decir nada, sin cambiar su expresión. Sin derramar una sola lágrima.

_Demonios. _

Saludando a los que me encontraba en el trayecto, caminé hasta quedar en el círculo que conformaban Molly, Arthur, Billy, Fleur George, los padres de Hermione y Ginny por no quedarme solo en algún lugar y, sin más opción que esa, soporté la tortura de ver a Molly derramar una lágrima tras otra mientras Arthur intentaba reconfortarla.

Prefería eso que ver a Hermione con la mirada pérdida, como si estuviera en otro mundo del que no planeaba salir nunca más.

-Harry…- susurró la señora Granger una vez que estuve a su lado- Deberías, deberías dormir algo cielo- me miró compasiva, y supuse que me veía terrible- Llevas mucho tiempo despierto-

Desde que la conocía, la señora Granger siempre había sido cálida y cariñosa conmigo, tal vez por el hecho de ser una mujer muy maternal y saber por Hermione que había sido huérfano toda mi vida. De cualquier manera, se había convertido en una especie de hada madrina al igual que Molly.

Tienes una madre en cada mundo, me había dicho alguna vez Ron.

A quién nunca volvería a tener a mi lado.

-Gracias, señora Granger, pero…- me aclaré la voz, que aún salía raposa- Pero sinceramente no creo que pueda dormir, y además- la miré e intenté sonreír- Creo que... Hermione lo necesita más que yo-

Miré la figura alta y esbelta de Hermione enfundada en negro y de espaldas a mí, y noté como sus piernas temblaban un poco. A mi lado, la señora Granger miró en la misma dirección y soltó un ligero hipido.

-Mi pobre niña- susurró con una mano sobre los labios- Mi pobre Mione…-

Sin poder evitarlo, rodeé su espalda con mi brazo y la conforté mientras dejaba que se desahogara de nuevo. Y por más bizarro que aquello sonara, por un momento quise que fuera Hermione y no su madre quien hiciera aquello. O que por lo menos derramara una lágrima.

Pero Hermione ni siquiera estaba ahí. Estaba en un trance, estaba en shock.

Y sabía que el sufrimiento que llegaría después de que eso pasará, sería imposible de soportar.

De alguna extraña manera y como si Luna estuviera escuchando dentro de mi cabeza, mi amiga rubia, quien no se había separado de Hermione en toda la tarde, giró la cabeza y me miró preocupada.

Y por primera vez en esas horas, se alejó de Hermione y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección con el claro propósito de hablar conmigo. Yo aproveché el momento y encontrando la excusa perfecta para no seguir soportando la tortura de ver a todos los que amaba sufriendo me acerqué a ella.

Con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, me miró con ternura e intentó sonreír.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry?- me preguntó tranquila- Debes estar muy cansado, con…- se detuvo, y una pequeña lágrima apareció en sus ojos- Con todo lo que ha pasado-

-Lo estoy, Luna- admití, y apreté mis ojos con mis dedos- Pero tendrá que esperar-

Dije en un susurro y sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se posó de nuevo en Hermione.

-Me preocupa, Harry-

El susurro cuidadoso y preocupado de Luna me sacó de mi ensueño y volteé a mirarla, solo para darme cuenta que estaba viendo en la misma dirección en la que yo veía unos segundos antes.

-No ha dicho absolutamente nada más que gracias a todos los que la saludan- continuó, y yo volví a mirar a Hermione- No ha comido, no ha tomado nada, mucho menos dormido…no ha llorado- me miró y mordió su labio inferior- No ha derramado una sola lágrima, Harry-

Yo lo sabía. Desde aquella vez en el hospital, cuando casi se había desmayado y se había quedado sin hablar, no la había visto llorar de nuevo en ningún momento. Y no me preocuparía de no ser porque sabía que Hermione no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Estaba sumergida en una pequeña bola de cristal, en un mecanismo de defensa que había adoptado para no sentir.

Para no aceptar que aquello era real, que mi mejor amigo, que su esposo estaba muerto.

Y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por mis mejillas.

-Lo sé- miré a Hermione de nuevo.

-Me asusta, Harry- confesó Luna nerviosa- No sé qué pasará con ella cuando entienda lo que está pasando-

Yo tampoco lo sabía. Y también me asustaba.

Dos horas más tarde, unos minutos antes de que el sol de la tarde se pusiera, nos trasladamos al pequeño lugarcito que los Weasley habían separado en una de las esquinas de la madriguera y en donde habían enterrado a Fred ya nueve años atrás.

Y esta tarde, a un lado de su lápida se encontraba otra hermosamente esculpida en mármol negro, y en donde se podía leer con letras finamente talladas:

_Ronald Billius Weasley (1980-2007)_

_Amado hijo, hermano y esposo._

Contuve las ganas de vomitar.

Reunidos alrededor de la lápida de mármol, en donde dos hombres terminaban de hacer un hueco profundo y rectangular en la tierra, las casi cincuenta personas que ahí se encontraban dieron media vuelta en cuanto el ataúd color caoba fue colocado a un lado.

Entre Arthur, Bill, Percy, Charlie, George y yo, cargamos la caja durante todo el trayecto, mismo que me pareció casi irreal, como si estuviera dentro de una película de mal gusto en donde mi mejor amigo yacía en la caja que llevaba cargada sobre mi hombro derecho.

Y cuando me acomodé entre la señora Weasley y mi mejor amiga, quien miraba el ataúd con la misma mirada pérdida, supe que aquello era real.

Sin pensarlo, tomé la delicada mano de Hermione y la apreté solo un poco. Y como única respuesta recibí un roce suave en el dorso de mi mano, lo único que necesité para aferrarme al calor de aquella simple caricia.

Todo fue confuso, rápido, casi increíble. George mencionó unas rápidas y breves palabras y Molly, quien lloraba desconsolada, se acercó al ataúd lo suficiente para dejar una rosa blanca encima de la madera, mientras todos los Weasley la seguían y dejaban cada uno una rosa del mismo color encima.

Y finalmente, Hermione se soltó lentamente del amarre de mi mano y caminó lo suficiente para quedar frente al ataúd.

Lo miró unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Después de unos segundos, llevó una mano al cuello, arrancó una pequeña cadena de oro con un colgante en color azul que pocas veces le había visto y la colocó encima del ataúd de madera entre las flores.

Sin decir nada, sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento.

Y parada a un lado de la lápida, se quedó en esa misma posición cuando lentamente comenzaron a bajar la caja de madera por el hueco rectangular en el piso.

Y por más que intenté, no pude quitar la mirada de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí. Aquella verdad que poco a poco se materializaba hasta construirse en algo real.

Mi mejor amigo se había ido, y ahora lo único que quedaba de él era ese maldito hueco en el piso que terminaban de tapar.

Con los últimos rayos de sol acariciando el pequeño prado al final de la madriguera, me despedí de mi mejor amigo.

Y recordando la última promesa que le había hecho antes de partir, miré a la mujer de rebelde cabello castaño frente a mí.

Dispuesto a cumplirla.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, desperdigados por el jardín de la madriguera, los pocos que quedábamos ahí intentábamos sin éxito alguno charlar sobre algo que nos hiciera olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

Algo que nos hiciera entender. Algo que nos hiciera no pensar.

-Me parece increíble- susurró Dean a mi lado, y suspiró mirando a la distancia- No puedo creer que Ron este…-

No terminó. De todas maneras no planeaba escucharlo terminar aquella frase y me alejé de ellos para reunirme con el grupo conformado por los Weasley.

Y tan pronto como llegué, pude sentir la mirada profunda y acuosa que me dirigió Ginny una vez estuve frente a ella. Y solo por un instante, la nostalgia de saber que aquella mujer había sido mi esposa, y tendría que ser ella quien estuviera a mi lado me golpeó como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Porque ni ella ni su hermano, los únicos que habían sido mi familia, estaban ahora conmigo.

Ni lo estarían nunca.

Pero pronto otro pensamiento ocupó mi cabeza por completo en cuanto me di cuenta que Hermione no estaba en el jardín, y antes de decir algo volteé para todos lados buscando el cabello castaño de mi mejor amiga.

-¿En dónde...- comencé buscándola por todos lados- ¿En dónde está Hermione?-

-Está adentro con sus padres- susurró Luna a mi lado- Están tratando de convencerla que…- dudó un poco, mirando la casa- Que vaya a vivir una temporada con ellos- hizo una mueca de frustración.

No necesitó decir más. Conocía demasiado bien a Hermione para saber cuál sería el resultado de aquella discusión.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle a Luna, el padre de Hermione salió por la puerta trasera rápidamente, claramente preocupado por algo, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia nosotros con el semblante nervioso y claramente molesto. Aquello confirmó mis sospechas, y antes de que alguien más dijera algo, me alejé del grupo para dirigirme a la casa de nuevo.

Abrí la puerta de la cocina para toparme cara a cara con la señora Granger, quien con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada suplicante, me miró para justo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Harry…-

Mirándola solo un instante, subí la mirada sobre su cabeza para detenerme en Hermione, quien apoyada en la mesa de la cocina y con la cabeza gacha, suspiraba lentamente mientras se tallaba los ojos con los dedos claramente cansada.

La señora Granger miró en la misma dirección que yo miraba para después voltear a verme de nuevo.

-Habla con ella, cielo- me dijo en un susurro suplicante- Trata de convencerla…-

No contesté. Me limité a asentir suavemente con la cabeza y pasando por mi lado, miré a la señora Granger salir en dirección al jardín.

Parado en el umbral de la puerta, me quedé durante un largo instante mirando a mi amiga, quien, masajeando sus sienes con los dedos y con los ojos cerrados, inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente, como intentando alejar algún pensamiento de su mente. Como intentando no pensar absolutamente en nada.

Y no supe si fue por algún ruido que hice o porque simplemente sintió mi presencia, pero unos segundos después levantó la vista y sus ojos castaños se toparon con los míos. Sin decir nada, me miró cansada y exhaló profundamente.

Yo me acerqué despacio y con cuidado, temiendo romper la poca tranquilidad que ella acababa de obtener minutos atrás.

-Si vas a tratar de convencerme para que acepte lo que mis padres me dicen…-

-No vengo a convencerte de nada- dije con firmeza mientras me paraba frente a ella- Vengo a ver cómo estás…-

Durante algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, ella no dijo una sola palabra. Solo me miró con ojos confusos, intentando descifrar mi expresión impasible hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro y cerrando los ojos, se apretó la sien con los dedos.

-Solo quiero que esto se acabe…quiero irme de aquí-

-Vámonos entonces-

Abriendo sus ojos, levantó la vista para mirarme con expresión confusa y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?-

-Vámonos- repetí de nuevo, y tomé la delicada mano que antes apretaba su sien- Te llevaré a casa, Herms-

Como única respuesta, recibí un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada anhelante.

* * *

En menos de unos cuantos segundos estuvimos parados en la acera de la tranquila calle en las afueras de Hogsmeade, y frente a la casa que alguna vez fuera de Ron y Hermione.

Y que ahora solo pertenecía a la mujer que estaba a mi lado.

Aguardé unos momentos, mirando la acogedora casa para después mirar a Hermione de reojo. Esperando alguna reacción, algo diferente en ella.

Pero ella solo miró la casa con detenimiento, y viéndola de arriba abajo, analizó y exploró todos los recovecos que se veían desde la portezuela del jardín. Como si no la conociera…

Como si no fuera suya.

-Hermione…-

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, ella se adelantó solo lo suficiente para abrir la puertita de madera y comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos y tambaleantes por el camino de concreto hacia la entrada.

Yo solo la seguí en silencio, caminando despacio y a muy pocos pasos de ella, temeroso de que en cualquier momento diera media vuelta y me ordenara que la dejara sola.

Llegamos al umbral de la casa que se encontraba completamente a oscuras, y deteniéndose solo para sacar las llaves de su bolsa, Hermione se adelantó hasta la puerta y metió la llave en la cerradura para hacerla girar.

Abrió la puerta despacio, hasta que por fin estuvo completamente abierta y la poca luz del exterior iluminó el recibidor de la casa.

Yo me acerqué solo un poco más, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella para poder observar sus facciones apenas iluminadas por el resplandor de la luz de la calle. Parado junto a ella en el umbral, la miré observar todo con detenimiento sin decir absolutamente nada, manteniendo la misma expresión seria e impasible.

Sin moverse un centímetro, miró desde el pequeño tapete color vino del suelo, hasta la mesita en la que se podían observar un montón de fotografías adornando el mueble.

Poco a poco, aquella expresión inmutable se fue borrando mientras su mirada vagaba por la casa a oscuras.

Sus labios se abrieron solo un poco, temblorosos, y sus ojos antes secos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras miraba las fotografías que adornaban su pequeña salita. Su expresión parecía ablandarse a cada segundo que pasaba, y se hacía más débil…más vulnerable.

Cuando llegó a la última foto, aquella que ocupaba el mayor espacio y en donde se podía ver a Ron y Hermione abrazados frente a la Madriguera, contuvo el aliento solo unos instantes y apoyó su hombro en el marco de la puerta, aferrando su mano a la madera.

Mareada, comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente mientras pequeñas lágrimas, reprimidas durante tantas horas, comenzaron a vagar por sus mejillas sin remedio.

-Ron…-

Y todo se vino abajo.

Completamente histérica, se dejó caer en el umbral de la puerta, y se arrastrándose lentamente contra el marco de madera comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, con la mirada pérdida y las lágrimas saliendo sin control por sus ojos.

Entendiendo por fin que toda aquella pesadilla era real.

Y la golpeó sin remedio.

Cerré mis puños impotente, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que el dolor desapareciera.

Pero ella seguía ahí. El dolor era real. Llorando desconsolada, rodeó sus piernas con los brazos, escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas y comenzó a mecerse como una niña pequeña, susurrando un montón de incoherencias que pronto se convirtieron en un solo nombre susurrado en la oscuridad.

"Ron…Ron…Ron…"

Y mirándola a mis pies, contuve las ganas de soltar un puñetazo al marco de la puerta.

Porque ahora, la muerte de Ron era más real que nunca. Más dolorosa, como una llaga abierta y expuesta a cualquiera. Más insoportable.

Por ella.

Incapaz de soportar más, me incliné lentamente sobre el pequeño bulto que había hecho con su cuerpo y tomándola por la espalda y los muslos, la cargué en volandas y cerrando la puerta de entrada de una patada, comencé a subir por la corta y oscura escalera.

Con Hermione entre mis brazos.

-Tranquila preciosa… Estoy aquí…-

Susurraba suavemente contra su oído, besaba sus rizos y su coronilla, me aferraba a su cintura y sus piernas mientras la apretaba contra mi pecho en la oscuridad de la casa. Ella solo contestaba con hipidos, apretándose con fuerza contra mí mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando sin control.

Y yo la retenía contra mi cuerpo, aliviado de poder sentir su suave calor ante la oscuridad que se cernía sobre toda la casa.

La necesitaba tanto.

Llegué a la planta de arriba y consciente de que no podría soportar entrar a su habitación, me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes que tantas veces había ocupado y empujé la puerta para entrar a la recámara iluminada solo por los tenues rayos de la luna.

Me dirigí a la cama y quitando la manta que la cubría deposité mi preciosa carga en el suave colchón, y después de quitarle los zapatos de tacón negro con sumo cuidado, deshice su moño de un rápido movimiento y besé su frente con fuerza. Y cuando sentí su frente húmeda me di cuenta que yo también estaba llorando.

-Tranquila pequeña…Tranquila…-

Susurré incapaz de moverme del lugar en el que estaba. Ella solo seguía llorando, y abrazándose a sí misma se convirtió en un pequeño bulto en la inmensa cama.

No podía separarme de ella. No podía alejarme. La necesitaba cerca, la necesitaba a mi lado.

Y sobre todo, no podía dejarla sola en aquella oscura habitación. Sin detenerme a pensar un segundo más, me quité los zapatos de una patada, tomé un borde de la manta y me metí en la cama a su lado.

Incapaz de mantenerme alejado la abracé contra mí, pegando su cuerpo trémulo contra el mío y acunándola en mi pecho. Ella solo se aferró a mí con sus manos temblorosas, hipando ajetreada conforme las lágrimas seguían cayendo, derrotada, vulnerable…

Vencida.

Y aquello me dolió más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Shh, Tranquila- susurré contra sus rizos, y comencé a pasear mi mano por su cabello- Estoy aquí…-

-Ha…Harry…-

Logró mencionar entre hipidos, yo solo seguí acariciando su cabeza mientras la arrullaba entre mis brazos.

-Shh…shh. No iré a ningún lado- tragué saliva y la pegué más contra mí- Duerme…-

Poco a poco, los leves quejidos se fueron haciendo cada vez más suaves hasta convertirse en hipidos cortos mientras su cuerpo cansado se relajaba entre mis brazos. Yo la mecía lentamente, depositando besos cortos en su cabeza mientras le susurraba al oído frases tranquilizadoras.

-No te dejaré preciosa…Estoy aquí…-

Murmuré sin cansancio hasta que los quejidos leves se fueron apagando y su respiración se volvió lenta y acompasada. Hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida entre mis brazos.

-Estoy aquí…-

Y acostado en la cama de aquella habitación en completa oscuridad, yo también me entregué al mundo de los sueños. Con la promesa que le había hecho a Ron martilleándome la cabeza.

Y con su esposa dormida entre mis brazos.

* * *

~Hermione's POV~

Me desperté con los rayos de sol golpeándome la cara. Frunciendo el ceño, abrí solo un ojo para darme cuenta que la luz provenía de la ventana que tenía justo enfrente.

Sin tener idea de donde me encontraba, toqué el colchón debajo de mí que no parecía ni olía nada familiar. Tanteé con cuidado, intentando recordar que había pasado la noche anterior. Todos parecía tan confuso, y como una película, comenzaron a desfilar imágenes borrosas que se fueron uniendo poco a poco hasta que hicieron sentido.

Hasta que todo llegó a mi cabeza y se volvió real de nuevo. No había sido una pesadilla, no había sido una mala broma. Era real.

Mi esposo estaba muerto.

Quise gritar, quise golpear algo. Pero solo me limité a quedarme ahí tendida, dejando el tiempo pasar.

Abrí mis ojos por completo y miré la esquina de la habitación en un vano intento por vaciar mi cerebro, arrepentida por haberlo recordado todo. Queriendo entrar de nuevo a aquella bola de cristal que había sido mi refugio los días pasados.

Y que se había quebrado en un simple pestañeo anoche que había llegado a mi casa. Anoche cuando Harry me había tomado entre sus brazos, me había llevado a la cama y me había abrazado y susurrado al oído hasta que me había quedado dormida.

Harry.

Di media vuelta de inmediato al recordarlo, solo para darme cuenta que a mi lado la cama estaba vacía. Toqué el hueco algo dudosa y noté que aún estaba cálido, claro indicio de que había estado ahí hasta hace poco, y que muy probablemente seguía en la casa.

Como contestación, oí los sonidos de platos y cacerolas golpeando en la cocina, y el tenue pero delicioso aroma de waffles recién hechos llenó mi olfato como prueba de que en efecto, Harry aún se encontraba en la casa. Me enderecé poco a poco como autómata, dándome cuenta que me había quedado dormida con la ropa que había usado el día anterior. Ropa negra.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y suspirando profundamente para no derramar lágrimas, me levanté tambaleante de la cama y bajé las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a la cocina.

Y la escena que contemplé frente a mí pareció algo irreal. De espaldas a mí, con una sartén en una mano y una pala de madera en la otra, Harry terminaba de preparar panques caseros. La barra del centro estaba repleta de fruta cortada, unas cuantas tostadas y vasos de leche y jugo para dos personas.

No dije nada. Me quedé parada en el umbral de la puerta con mis piernas temblando y mis ojos ardiendo, mirándolo de espaldas a mí.

Hasta que finalmente el dio media vuelta y sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí, y su mirada primero impresionada se suavizó de inmediato en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los míos.

-Buenos días- sonrió levemente.

-Buenos…- mi voz salió rasposa y lastimera- Buenos días-

Aún temblando, me acerqué a la barra y tomé asiento en la silla que tenía más cerca, con la mirada atenta de Harry sobre mí todo el tiempo.

-Preparé el desayuno- dijo cuando estuve sentada- Puedes empezar con la fruta…- me acercó el plato- Enseguida saldrán los waffles-

No contesté de inmediato. Miré el plato de fruta frente a mí y sintiendo náuseas, contuve las ganas de vomitar.

-No…En realidad no tengo mucha hambre, Harry-

-Ni hablar- me calló al instante- No has comido nada en dos días, necesitar comerte eso-

-Pero es que…-

-Come, Hermione-

Me miró con sus ojos verdes algo hinchados y rojizos al igual que los míos, pero tan brillantes como siempre, y no pude negarme a aquella petición tan convincente. Sin muchos ánimos, tomé un pedazo de manzana que tenía a la vista y mordí levemente. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que en efecto moría de hambre.

Desayunamos en silencio, taciturnos y cabizbajos, con el ambiente denso rondando el lugar y sobre nosotros como una sombra que se había cernido sobre nosotros y no planeaba alejarse en ningún momento.

Yo comía despacio, más por la mera necesidad fisiológica que por el hecho de querer disfrutar bocado. Sentía como cada trago se hacía más difícil hasta el punto de producirme nauseas, mientras mi garganta se cerraba poco a poco a causa del dolor que comenzaba a acumularse en mi pecho ante aquél silencio…

Ante el mudo recordatorio de que ahora en adelante, solo eso se escucharía en aquella casa. En la casa que había compartido con él, y que él simplemente había desaparecido.

Terminamos de desayunar, y sin decir nada, miré los ojos verdes del hombre que estaba enfrente de mí. Del hombre que no se había alejado de mi en ningún momento y que se había convertido en mi salvación.

Y al que no quería hundir en mi miseria.

-Harry…- lo llamé y el dejó de lavar el plato y volteó a verme.

Me miró esperando a que hablara. Inspiré profundo.

-Creo que…- dudé un poco- Que ahora necesito…- miré las baldosas del piso, y después subí la mirada para encontrarme con la suya- Necesito estar sola unos días…-

Soltando un suspiro algo resignado, Harry me miró suavemente mientras dejaba los platos. Y tuve la sensación de que no estaba para nada sorprendido, como si hubiera estado esperando que le dijera aquello en algún momento.

Miró sus zapatos solo un momento, como si estuviera buscando algo interesante en el piso, y después subió la mirada y me miró fijamente. Sin decir nada, se acercó lentamente rodeando la barra del centro de la cocina y se detuvo una vez que estuviera frente a mí.

Y me miró con sus enormes y tristes ojos verdes.

-¿Estás…- me miró fijamente- ¿Estás segura Hermione?-

-Yo…- bajé un poco la mirada, sintiéndome terrible por alejarlo- Sí-

Con renovado valor, levanté mi vista y lo miré fijamente, intentando evitar que el nudo en mi pecho se transformara en incesantes lágrimas. Por supuesto que no estaba segura. Al contrario, lo necesitaba como nunca a mi lado, pero no podía permitir que él se sumergiera conmigo en mi luto.

No podía tenerlo a mi lado sabiendo que no sería más que una carga, una simple compañía inerte que no le haría nada bien. Pero sobre todo…

No podría soportar verlo sufrir también.

-Necesito estar sola, Harry- lo miré con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas- Unos días para…- se me quebró la voz- Para entenderlo y para…-

No terminé. Miré el piso de nuevo y mordí mi labio inferior en un intento por impedir que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, y funcionó. Inhalando profundo, solté el aire contenido y lo miré de nuevo a los ojos.

-No tienes que hacerte la fuerte, Herms- susurró Harry con delicadeza- No frente a mí…-

Tomó una de mis manos con gentileza y la apresó entre las suyas para mirarme de nuevo. Yo lo miré igualmente, intentando mantenerme firme en mi decisión.

-Pero lo necesito- dije componiendo la voz- Unos días, Harry. Tengo que hacerlo sola-

Y sin arruinarle la vida. Harry estaba lo suficientemente destrozado como para soportar mi dolor, así como yo lo estaba como para soportar el suyo. No pretendía que fuéramos un apoyo mutuo, no quería que aquello lo arruinara junto conmigo.

No iba a funcionar.

-Hermione…-

-Por favor, Harry-

Tal vez fue el tono en el que dije aquello o la expresión seria que cruzó mi rostro, pero su mirada antes suave y cálida se puso seria también, y soltando un largo suspiro me miró a los ojos.

-De acuerdo- susurró débilmente- Tal vez tienes razón-

Mirándome con suavidad, colocó una mano en mi mejilla y acarició con ternura, solo un pequeño roce que me transmitió algo de tranquilidad entre el torbellino de emociones que me asaltaban.

-Pero no podrás alejarme de ti, Hermione, quiero que ese quede claro- me dijo suavemente- No dejaré que pases por esto sola-

No contesté. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, deseando que se fuera para poder llorar a mis anchas a gusto. No podía dejarlo verme así, no podía dejar que pasara lo de anoche.

No quería atarlo de ninguna manera posible.

Lo oí suspirar, claramente frustrado de que no hubiera respuesta.

-Está bien- retiró su mano de mi rostro- Creo que, será mejor que me vaya-

Tomó su saco que estaba en el respaldo de la silla y me miró de nuevo con una media sonrisa en los labios. Yo me levanté lentamente, y mirando el piso e incapaz de verlo a los ojos lo seguí hasta la puerta de entrada.

Nos quedamos ahí unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y soltando otra vez el aire contenido, Harry tomó la perilla de la puerta y me miró de nuevo.

Colocó su mano en mi mejilla de nuevo y acercándose lentamente, me plantó un suave pero firme beso en la frente al tiempo que me jalaba hacia a él.

-Vendré a verte pronto-

-De acuerdo-

Susurré mirando el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, y por un momento quise abrazarlo y aferrarme a él para que no se fuera. Decirle que lo necesitaba a mi lado para soportar aquello, decirle que no quería que se fuera nunca.

Pero solo me limité a sostener la puerta mientras el salía de la casa y mirarlo alejarse lentamente por el camino de grava hacia la acera, en donde se detuvo solo unos instantes.

Incapaz de seguir viendo, cerré la puerta y me recargué contra ella, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin control y resbalaban traicioneras por mis mejillas. Y segundos después escuché el característico sonido de la aparición, y supe que se había ido.

En unos cuantos segundos estuve sola en aquél lugar. En una casa que ya no era mía, que ya no se sentía mía. Los recuerdos volvieron a asaltarme.

Y soltando un suspiro entrecortado me dejé caer lentamente al suelo mientras la soledad comenzaba a acecharme y las lágrimas se desbordaban de a poco.

Y con la idea de que Ron jamás regresaría martilleándome la cabeza.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Entrando a la casa lentamente, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y aventé las llaves en la mesita del pequeño recibidor mientras me quitaba el saco y caminaba por el pequeño pasillo hasta la puerta de la cocina.

Entré y miré un poco hacia el jardín por el amplio ventanal mientras dejaba el saco en el respaldo de una de las sillas del pequeño comedorcito detrás de mí.

Y llevando mis manos al rostro mientras cubría mi nariz, solté el aire frustrado mientras sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Cerré los ojos frustrado, y soltando una maldición di media vuelta para dirigirme al sofá de la sala.

Y entonces la vi.

Recostada en el sillón de la sala, con sus ojos hinchados y su cara roja por el llanto, Ginny se enderezó lentamente de su lugar y me miró con ojos tristes.

-¿Qué…Qué haces aquí?-

Petrificado frente a la sala, miré a Ginny terminar de enderezarse mientras se tallaba un ojo y se desperezaba. Tenía semblante de haber estado dormida durante mucho tiempo.

-Te estuve esperando toda la noche…- susurró quedamente, como si fuera de lo más normal que estuviera ahí- Pero nunca llegaste-

No pude evitar escuchar aquél tono acusador en la última frase, y completamente confundido por el hecho de que estuviera ahí, ignoré lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Me aparecí- contestó simplemente y comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos- Conocí la casa cuando era niña ¿Recuerdas? Y Parvati me dijo hace unos días que estabas viviendo en tu casa muggle-

Acomodándose un poco el desaliñado cabello, caminó hacia mí lentamente hasta que estuvimos frente a frente. Me miró fijamente, sus hinchados ojos castaños paseándose por mi rostro que seguramente tendría una expresión de total desconcierto.

-Y…¿Qué quieres?-

Pregunté a la defensiva, sin entender como rayos era que mi ex esposa estaba en mi casa alegando que me había esperado toda la noche mientras dormía en mi sofá. No entendía que rayos pasaba por su cabeza, y ciertamente tampoco entendía que pasaba ahora en la mía.

-Quería verte- susurró lentamente, y se acercó un paso más- Lo de Ron…- se le quebró la voz- No puedo soportarlo sola, Harry- me miró ansiosa, y se pegó a mi lentamente- Y sé que tu tampoco puedes…Te necesitaba-

Y sin darme tiempo a más, pegó sus labios a mí en un beso.

Me quedé estático, sin saber que pensar, sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber que sentir, que decididamente no era lo mismo a lo que había sentido la última vez que la había besado.

Pero a pesar de eso, no me alejé en ningún momento.

* * *

¿Review?


	9. Compartiendo Dolor

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola a todos! Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo =). Sé que esta vez tardé más en actualizar, pero con exámenes finales y trabajos por entregar no pude concentrarme en escribir hasta ahora, y aquí tienen el resultado. Las cosas comienzan a cambiar a partir de éste capítulo para Harry y Hermione, y prometo que los próximos serán tan torturantes como satisfactorios. ;)_

_Gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejarme un review, ya sea para felicitarme, para darme ánimos o incluso para decirles lo que no les gusta. Espero que éste capítulo les guste y esperen pronta actualización!_

_P.D.: No olviden dejar un review, por pequeñito que sea, y se los agradeceré montones!_

_Sin más que decir, me retiro y los dejo disfrutar =)_

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 8°: Compartiendo Dolor**

**~Hermione's POV~**

Con un conjunto de falda y saco en color negro y una blusa de seda verde esmeralda, terminé de acomodar el moño en mi cabeza y me coloqué otra capa de maquillaje para desvanecer las ojeras.

Una vez satisfecha con el resultado, me miré al espejo y suspiré cansada. Y por el reflejo del espejo pude ver el desastre que tenía en mi recámara.

Había pasado una semana desde que mi vida se había convertido en esto.

Desde que me levantaba solo para comer, ir al baño y ducharme, desde que no salía de mi casa a menos que tuviera que comprar algo de comer, desde que toda mi casa era un completo desastre, desde que no tomaba ninguna llamada ni atendía a la puerta…

Desde que mi esposo yacía inerte en una tumba y no a mi lado en la cama, o entre mis piernas haciéndome el amor. Desde que había prácticamente echado a Harry de mi casa, quedándome totalmente sola.

Despertaba todas las mañanas con la idea de que todo había sido una simple pesadilla, para luego descubrir que en aquella enorme casa estaba completamente sola. Las lágrimas bajaban sin control por mis mejillas, y lo único que deseaba era volver a dormir y jamás despertar de nuevo.

Pero esa mañana había algo diferente.

Me había despertado con una rara sensación en el pecho, y como si una fuerza me jalara de la cama, me levanté y comencé a arreglarme para ir al trabajo.

Como si fuera un día de rutina normal. Común.

Con la única diferencia que ésta mañana mi esposo no se había escabullido en la regadera mientras me bañaba para acompañarme, y mucho menos me había visto vestirme, o leído El Profeta en la mesa mientras desayunábamos.

Soltando un suspiro, bajé lentamente las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo.

Había recibido infinidades de llamadas desde ese día, y sólo me había limitado a contestar en dos o tres ocasiones y todas a Luna, simplemente para dar señales de vida y decirle que "estaba bien".

De Harry no sabía absolutamente nada.

Me había llamado incontables ocasiones, mismas veces en las que me debatía entre contestarle o no y cuando finalmente me armaba de valor para hacerlo, el teléfono dejaba de sonar. Y yo agradecía al cielo que así fuera, porque sabía que si escuchaba su voz no podría resistir la tentación de pedirle que viniera a casa.

Que viniera a abrazarme, a consolarme, a decirme que todo estaba bien y que estaba conmigo. Y yo no podría detener las lágrimas y las ansias de pegarme a él y quedarme entre sus brazos para siempre.

Una vez que terminé de comer el último trozo de fruta, lavé el traste sucio y caminé entre el montón de ropa y cajas de comida hasta el recibidor, tomé mi bolso de trabajo de la mesita y me coloqué los zapatos negros de tacón de aguja.

Me miré en el espejo de la pequeña salita, acomodando mi cabello e intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

-Bien Hermione, aquí vamos-

Con un último suspiro, abrí la puerta y salí de la casa por primera vez en siete días.

Solo para encontrarme con los intensos ojos azules de mí mejor amiga mirándome con asombro en el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Tendido sobre mi cama y con una simple sábana cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo, quité el brazo que tenía sobre mis ojos y miré el techo de mi habitación.

A mi lado, Ginny se movió solo un poco mientras su cabello rojizo se esparcía por la almohada.

Una maldita semana había pasado.

Siete miserables días sin mi mejor amigo, sin poder tener una conversación tranquila con él en Las Tres Escobas, sin poder pisar Sortilegios Weasley o La Madriguera, sin sentarme en la cocina de su casa a tomar un buen desayuno antes de ir a trabajar.

Siete días en los que no sabía nada de Hermione.

Le había hablado una infinidad de veces y de mil maneras posibles, utilizando desde el móvil hasta patronus y lechuzas, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Solo tenía noticias de ella por medio de Luna, que me informaba lo poco que lograba saber cuando la veía. Solo a ella le había contestado en un par de ocasiones.

Ansiaba verla, saber cómo estaba, cuidar de ella y asegurarme de que estuviera bien. La extrañaba.

Y a pesar de eso no me había atrevido a ir a buscarla.

Frustrado, me levanté y me puse los jeans que estaban más cerca. Completamente desnuda en la cama, Ginny se revolvió entre las sábanas y me miró somnolienta.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Iré a desayunar algo- contesté secamente- Ya regreso-

Sin siquiera mirarla, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Bajé las escaleras y entré a la cocina aplastando mis sienes con las manos, conteniendo las ganas de lanzar un grito y golpear la pared.

Desde aquella tarde que Ginny se había aparecido en mi sala, no habíamos hecho otra cosa más que hacer el amor en donde se nos ocurriera y cuando se nos antojara, sin compartir alguna charla más interesante que no fuera el clima de ese día o la decoración de la casa. A veces preferíamos no hablar y limitarnos a tener sexo. Sin hablar, sin pensar…

Sin sentir.

Sin sentir aquella emoción que alguna vez sentía al verla desnuda, ni aquella satisfacción al verla alcanzar el clímax en mis brazos, y mucho menos aquella calidez en mi pecho al verla acurrucarse junto a mí.

Aún cuando era perfectamente consciente de que estaba con la que había sido mi esposa, el amor de mi vida y la que en algún momento soñé como la madre de mis hijos, no sentía absolutamente nada.

Y no podía ser más perfecto porque eso era precisamente lo que quería. No quería recordar la razón por la que estaba haciendo aquello, no quería recordar que mi mejor amigo no estaba conmigo.

Y que Hermione no quería saber nada de mí.

-Demonios, Hermione-

Susurré entre dientes y miré el hermoso jardín que ella se había encargado de diseñar, las rosas que había plantado comenzaban a florecer y el pasto antes seco ahora era de un verde intenso, prueba de que sus hechizos habían funcionado.

Y como si viviera un recuerdo, la vi hincada sobre el pequeño jardín de flores, con sus manos cubiertas de tierra y su cabello recogido en un moño mal hecho, trabajando en la pequeña creación que decía era especialmente para mí.

_-Crecerán hermosas, y esto por fin tendrá vida!- _

Sonreí al recordar la emoción de sus gestos al decirme aquello, junto con una gigantesca sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su trabajo terminado. Aquella sonrisa tan Hermione.

Y aquello terminó por convencerme que la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-

El suave susurro de Ginny en mi oído me sacó de mis cavilaciones, y sentí sus manos cerrarse sobre mi pecho mientras se pegaba a mi espalda y la seda de su bata rozaba mi piel.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Vuelve a la cama-

Aquella frase que antes me hubiera sacado una sonrisa, no significó absolutamente nada.

-No puedo-

Contesté carente de emoción, y sentí sus brazos aflojar la presión sobre mi pecho.

-¿Cómo?- escuché su tono contrariado, su voz algo rota.

-No puedo, Ginny-

Se alejó lentamente, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras yo daba media vuelta y la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- replicó con voz aguda.

-No puedo seguir con esto- repetí, sin una pizca de emoción- No podemos seguir haciéndonos esto…-

-¿Hacernos esto?- preguntó al borde de la histeria- ¿Hacernos qué, Harry?-

-Fingir que nada ha cambiado!- contesté, levantando mis brazos al aire– Fingir que nada ha pasado, que tu hermano y mi mejor amigo no está muerto, qué aún estamos casados!-

Me acerqué hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, y la tomé suavemente por los hombros mientras la miraba y ella me regresaba una mirada vidriosa.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero tienes que irte a casa-

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin creer lo que acababa de decirle. Incluso yo mismo no terminaba de creerlo.

Y sin embargo, era lo que quería. Por más que me costara creerlo.

-Pero…pero…- balbuceó- No puedo, no podemos…- comenzó a decir sin sentido- No puedo estar…No quiero estar sola!-

-Pero yo no puedo seguir contigo- dije suavemente, tomando su rostro entre mis manos- No puedo seguir haciéndonos más daño del que ya nos hicimos-

-Tú querías estar conmigo- escupió- Tú no querías que nos divorciáramos, tú querías seguir conmigo!-

Y aunque sabía que tenía la razón, no podía entender a partir de cuándo aquello había cambiado y todo lo que alguna vez había deseado se había desvanecido para convertirse en un simple sueño enterrado.

Muerto.

-Y así fue, Ginny, así fue por mucho tiempo- dije limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas- No sabes lo que hubiera dado porque esto pasara antes, por Merlín que esperaba que así fuera- dije sinceramente- Como me hubiera gustado que nada hubiera cambiado…- solté una exhalación- Pero todo ha cambiado, Ginny, todo-

-Pero esto no, Harry- dijo desesperada y se aferró a mis hombros- Esto no tiene porque cambiar, no tiene porque terminar…-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo y sin entender el juego que estaba jugando. Ella misma había solicitado los papeles del divorcio, prácticamente empujándome a hacer algo con lo que yo estaba de acuerdo porque creía que aun tenía remedio.

Y ahora, olvidando la indiferencia que me había mostrado las semanas anteriores, trataba de enmendar aquello como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lo siento, Ginny- la alejé de mí- Pero esto se terminó desde el momento en que decidiste firmar ese papel- le recordé incapaz de olvidar mi resentimiento- Y ni la muerte de Ron va a cambiar eso-

-Pero…-

-Y no pienso seguir con esta relación enferma solo para olvidar lo que ha pasado- dije sin lugar a discusión- Así que vuelve a casa, Ginny-

No contestó nada. Se limitó a mirarme con sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas, abiertos de par en par mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Incapaz de seguirla viendo, di media vuelta de nuevo hacia el jardín, escuchando simplemente como subía rápidamente las escaleras y abría la puerta de mi dormitorio, probablemente para buscar las pocas pertenencias que tenía ahí.

Después escuché sus pasos rápidos y torpes, ahora más claros debido a los altos tacones, bajar las escaleras de igual manera y detenerse solo unos instantes. Instantes en los que supuse ella me miraba desde el rellano de la puerta, tal vez esperando que volteara en algún momento.

No tuve el valor de hacerlo.

Unos segundos después escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose para después cerrarse de un portazo. Y contrario a lo que siempre hubiera deseado, me quedé completamente solo.

Y con Ginny fuera de mi vida, definitivamente.

Miré el hermoso jardín que comenzaba a florecer en mi patio durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, y en algún momento todo pareció más claro y sencillo. Con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza y como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, subí a mi recámara a darme una ducha y cambiarme lo más rápido posible.

Estuve listo en menos de diez minutos y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, terminando de secarme el pelo aún húmedo mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y las llaves del perchero sin pensarlo, y salí de mi casa con solo un objetivo en mente.

* * *

-Hermione!-

Grité por quinta vez a la ventana con cortinas cerradas mientras tocaba la puerta con fuerza y recargaba mis brazos en las paredes a mi lado.

Llevaba quince minutos en el umbral sin obtener respuesta, sin alguna señal de que alguien detrás de la puerta fuera a abrirme en algún momento, y en aquél punto comenzaba a pasar de la impaciencia a la preocupación.

Parecía como si adentro no hubiera absolutamente nadie, lo cual era imposible. Temí lo peor.

Incapaz de contenerme más, me paré derecho sobre el pequeño tapete de bienvenida y tomé aire mientras sentía la conocida sensación del hueco en el estómago y en menos de un segundo estuve parado en el pequeño recibidor de la casa de mi mejor amiga.

Miré con atención el oscuro lugar, con ventanas y cortinas cerradas, y no pude evitar notar que no estaba en las mismas impecables condiciones de siempre.

Caminé por el estrecho pasillo entre las escaleras y el recibidor, sorteando unas cuantas camisetas con estampados de equipos de quidditch que inmediatamente reconocí como las de Ron, y entré a la pequeña salita en donde había varias envolturas de comida muggle en la mesita de centro y los sofás frente a la chimenea, la cual estaba llena de hollín y sin limpiar.

La cocina no estaba en mejores condiciones, con un montón de trastes sucios en el lavavajillas y otros tantos en la barra al centro, mientras los limpios parecían haberse quedado a mitad de camino antes de llegar al lugar que les correspondía.

El jardín tenía varios días sin regarse, y varias fotos de los estantes habían sido puestas boca abajo. No tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para imaginar quien era el protagonista de las mismas.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido subí las escaleras hasta llegar a las habitaciones, solo para darme cuenta que la única que estaba hecha un desastre era la de huéspedes, con un montón de ropa, zapatos y bolsas de comida sobre la cama deshecha y el piso, mientras la principal era la única que permanecía limpia e intacta, con la cama hecha, los muebles sacudidos y el suelo brillante. Como si nadie hubiera dormido ahí por días.

No había rastros de Hermione en toda la casa.

¿A dónde rayos podría haber ido?

-Demonios, Hermione-

Escupí entre dientes mientras bajaba las escaleras, intentando descifrar donde rayos podría estar en momentos como éste. Furioso conmigo mismo por haber esperado tanto, golpeé con fuerza la pared en cuanto estuve en la planta baja.

-¿Harry?-

Volteé de inmediato al escuchar aquella dulce voz hablarme desde la puerta principal. Bloqueando la luz que se colaba por la entrada y con la cabeza ladeada, Luna se encontraba mirándome con preocupación.

-Luna!- exclamé y me acerqué a ella rápidamente- ¿Dónde está Hermione?-

La tomé por los hombros delicadamente, viéndola como si quisiera sacarle las palabras con la mirada. No tenía idea de que hacía ahí, pero no podía ser más oportuna.

-Fue…- me miró extrañada- ¿Cómo entraste Harry?-

_Ansioso por escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que ella tan victoriosamente había ignorado, contesté rápidamente. _

-Me aparecí, los encantamientos protectores de esta casa solo me dejan a mí y a los Weasley hacerlo- recordé la puerta abierta y fruncí el ceño- ¿Y tú cómo pudiste…?-

-Recordé que tenía una copia de las llaves de la casa, y quise entrar para ver si Hermione había regresado…-

Se calló de inmediato, claramente arrepentida de haber dicho aquello.

-¿Regresado? ¿De dónde? ¿Dónde está Hermione, Luna?-

Soltó un largo suspiro y me miró con sus brillantes ojos celestes.

-En el Ministerio- me miró compungida- Salió temprano esta mañana al trabajo, me la topé cuando iba saliendo-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Soltando una maldición y el aire contenido, le planté un suave beso en la frente a Luna como despedida y salí disparado de la casa mientras mi amiga me seguía solo unos cuantos pasos y me gritaba que la regresara a casa de inmediato.

Yo solo atiné levantar la mano a manera de afirmación mientras cerraba la puertecita del jardín y caminaba a toda prisa por la acera.

Esa mujer iba a escucharme.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Gracias, Rose. Terminaré de revisarlos en un rato-

Dejando los papeles en mi escritorio, Rose me miró con una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Era la novena persona que lo hacía desde que había llegado. Y aunque entendía perfectamente los motivos, sinceramente empezaba a resultarme muy incómodo.

Todos en las oficinas del Departamento se habían quedado atónitos cuando me habían visto aparecer por los pasillos, y a pesar de que los murmullos no se habían hecho de esperar, todos se habían acercado de nuevo a darme el pésame y se habían mostrado muy considerados, dispuestos a ayudar en todo.

Había sido recibida cálidamente, con los suaves regaños de Parvati cada tanto, diciendo que no tenía que haber vuelto tan pronto y que Kingsley había dado claras instrucciones de que contaba con el tiempo que quisiera para volver.

-Estamos perfectamente, no era necesario que vinieras tan pronto!-

Había dicho en más de una ocasión, a lo que yo solo había contestado con un simple "Soy la jefa de Departamento, claro que tenía que venir".

Ante aquella contestación, a nadie le quedaba más remedio que conformarse y limitarse a mirarme con compasión mientras me informaban de las novedades.

Con mi cabeza a punto de explotar y creyendo que no podría soportar una muestra de lástima más, me levanté de mi asiento y miré por el inmenso ventanal que tenía detrás de mi escritorio hacia las calles de Londres. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no recordar nada, y temía que en cualquier momento comenzara a gritar con fuerza o las lágrimas volvieran a asomarse por mis ojos.

Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta abrieron con cuidado. Respiré profundamente, limpié las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y volteé en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Rose? ¿Ya llegaron los…-

Cerré la boca en cuanto vi a la persona que se encontraba parada en la entrada y abrí mis ojos de par en par. Frente a mí, los ojos verdes de Harry me miraron con severidad desde la puerta de caoba.

-¿Qué haces…- cobré compostura y module mi voz- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Debería hacerte la misma pregunta ¿No crees?-

Cruzó los brazos sin dejar de mirarme, yo tuve que tomar aire al ver su mirada intensa.

-Resulta que aquí trabajo…-

-Eso lo sé perfectamente- contestó sereno- Lo que quiero saber es qué haces aquí, ahora-

-No iba a quedarme encerrada de por vida- me encogí de hombros y me acerqué a mi escritorio- En algún momento tenía que salir de…ahí- por alguna razón, la palabra "casa" no me salía de los labios.

-Entiendo- comenzó a acercarse- Lo que no puedo entender es porque soy yo el último en enterarme de todo, Hermione-

Replicó subiendo su voz unas cuantas notas y se acercó tanto que ahora solo el escritorio se interponía entre nosotros.

-No…no le avisé a nadie que venía y…- la idea me llegó de golpe- ¿Cómo supiste?-

-¿Acaso importa?-

Y no supe en qué momento estuvo parado frente a mí, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y su mirada verde traspasándome entera.

-¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? ¿Por qué me has ignorado por completo estos días?-

Su dulce aliento chocó contra el mío y me tomó de los hombros sin dejar de mirarme intensamente. Aquello no era una simple pregunta, era un reclamo.

-Te dije que necesitaba estar sola-

-Si claro, y eso era lo que creía hasta que me encuentro con que vienes a tu trabajo después de una semana!- gritó fuera de sí, y me zarandeo un poco en el proceso- Prácticamente me echaste de tu casa, como si me quisieras fuera de tu vida!-

Hablaba claramente herido, como si el hecho de haber ido a trabajar confirmara sus sospechas de que era a él a quién había estado evitando. Pero yo también me sentía herida, sin poder entender como me reclamaba tanto si no había tenido el valor de pararse en mi casa en esos días.

-No es como que tu hayas hecho mucho al respecto- dije incapaz de contenerme- Dijiste que no me dejarías pasar por aquello sola y que regresarías, y por alguna razón no lo hiciste-

Y como si le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos se limitó a mirarme sin articular una sola palabra.

Parecía como si hubiera dado en el clavo con algo, y realmente hubiera una razón por la que no había ido a mi casa esos días.

-Lo hice hoy. Fui a buscarte y me encuentro con que no estás en casa- suspiró- Además tu misma me dijiste que te diera tu espacio ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?-

-…-

Sin tener idea de que contestar me quedé mirándolo por largo tiempo, luchando contra las enormes ganas de abrazarlo y refugiarme en la calidez de su pecho. Ahora que lo tenía frente a mí aquél sentimiento de calidez y protección que él irradiaba parecía haberse intensificado, y yo tuve que contenerme para no pegarme a él como una espora.

Pero lo que dijo a continuación ante mi evidente mutismo, no me lo esperé jamás.

-Irás a vivir conmigo-

Aquella simple oración dicha sin una sola nota de titubeo me dejó helada, y tuve que parpadear varias veces mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Lo que escuchaste. Irás a vivir conmigo- el amarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte- Necesito asegurarme de que…- se calló y dudó un poco- Que todo está bien-

-¿Qué todo está bien?- fruncí el ceño, casi ofendida.

-Me pediste que te diera tiempo y lo hice- replicó ignorando mi pregunta- Pero no pienso permitir que pases por esto sola, necesito saber que estás bien-

Y sin saber cómo terminé casi pegada a él, con sus ojos verdes mirándome con intensidad y sus manos ejerciendo presión sobre mis brazos de manera delicada. Y por más que quise decirle que lo necesitaba conmigo ahora más que nunca, solo lo miré seriamente mientras me zafaba de su amarre.

-Pues no es necesario que lo hagas- volteé la mirada- Estoy perfectamente bien y no tienes porque tomarte esas molestias por mí-

Caminé hacia mi escritorio y comencé a revolver los papeles que Rose me había dejado momentos antes, intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir sin remedio.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso, Herms-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- giré de nuevo, y lo miré con ojos entrecerrados- Hablas como si pensaras _que tengo algún problema o_ como si no pudiera soportar lo que está pasando-

-No he dicho eso- se defendió.

-Has dicho exactamente eso Harry- escupí, dejando que la rabia me llenara y opacara mi tristeza- Crees que en cualquier momento me voy a derrumbar! Pues mírame bien, aquí estoy!- extendí los brazos- Y perfectamente bien-

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- se acercó de nuevo, pero no me tocó- Solo quiero saber que estás bien, además yo también necesito…- dudó y pareció buscar otras palabras- Le prometí a Ron que te cuidaría, Herms-

Sentí una punzada en el pecho al oírle decir su nombre. Él se calló mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar, pero yo me adelanté, incapaz de tenerlo cerca un momento más.

-Te lo agradezco Harry, pero no necesito un niñero y tampoco que estés conmigo por mera compasión-

Sabía que aquello que había dicho era demasiado y que lo estaba lastimando, pero lo único que quería era que se fuera de ahí para llorar a mis anchas. No quería ser una carga para nadie, y mucho menos para Harry.

-¿Compasión? ¿Crees que quiero que te mudes conmigo por mera compasión?-

-Además- lo interrumpí, alzando la voz- No sería bien visto por nadie que fuera a vivir a tu casa, tú sigues siendo un hombre y yo una mujer, no creo que…-

-A mí no me importa lo que la gente diga-

-Pero a mí sí-

Lo callé al instante, y volví a mirar los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-Así que sí solo venías a eso ya puedes irte- comencé a acomodarlos, luchando contra mis ganas de abrazarlo- Ya comprobaste que estoy bien, además debo ponerme al corriente con el trabajo-

Durante unos segundos no escuché nada, salvo su lenta y acompasada respiración a mi espalda, tan cerca que me hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Y sin decir nada más, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y sin hacer ruido salió de mi despacho cerrando la puerta con furia.

Por fin sola, dejé de revolver los papeles del escritorio y me deje caer en la silla detrás de mí, sin poder contener las lágrimas silenciosas que comenzaron a salir sin control.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Saludé casi a regañadientes a los conocidos que me topaba por los pasillos, y salí del ministerio hecho una furia mientras buscaba un lugar decente para aparecerme.

No entendía la actitud de Hermione.

Si bien no esperaba verla destrozada, pues sabía de sobra que era una mujer fuerte, tampoco esperaba esa actitud fría y distante. Recordé sus palabras y la manera en la que me había pedido que la dejara sola, y sentí un hueco en el estómago que me dio náuseas.

Llegué a un pequeño callejón y una vez que me asegurara que no había nadie a los alrededores, me aparecí en un hermoso prado que colindaba con la Madriguera. Pero ese no era mi objetivo el día de hoy.

Tardé dos segundos en reconocer la casa que tenía frente a mí, y sin perder más tiempo me acerqué a la puerta que estaba a un lado de un montón de duraznos dirigibles.

-Luna!-

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera, y del otro lado Luna me miró con una mezcla de confusión y ansiedad.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó?-

Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar, y una vez que estuve adentro me señaló una silla para que tomara asiento y se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Encontraste a Hermione?-

-Fui al Ministerio a buscarla- comencé- Pero no se alegró mucho con mi visita-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Se le metió la estúpida idea en la cabeza de que la busqué por lástima-

-¿Queee? ¿Pero porqué?-

-No tengo idea!- dije frustrado y me dejé caer en la silla sin delicadeza- Le dije que solo quería asegurarme que estuviera bien y…y después le propuse que se fuera a vivir conmigo-

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- abrió sus hermosos ojos de par en par- Vaya, Harry…- parpadeó atónita, y dudó un poco- Ahora entiendo porque no estaba muy contenta…-

-Se me ocurrió en ese momento, Luna- dije sin entender muy bien a qué se refería- Creo que es lo mejor ahora que está sola y yo podría…asegurarme de que estuviera bien ¿Por qué iba a enfadarse?-

-Tú sabes cómo es Hermione, Harry- me dijo conciliadora- Jamás aceptaría algo así, es demasiado orgullosa para ceder, y menos pensando que tu lo haces por obligación-

-Pero si no lo hago por obligación! ¿Cómo puede creer eso?-

-Es tu mejor amiga, Harry, pero también era la esposa de Ron, básicamente tu única familia!- dijo alzando un poco la voz- ¿No crees que es normal que Hermione piense que lo haces solo por él?-

Me quedé unos minutos pensando en la situación, y ahora no parecía tan extraña del todo. ¿Pero cómo podía Hermione pensar eso?

-Eso es una estupidez- dije rápidamente- Es cierto que le hice a Ron la promesa de cuidarla, y que en parte se lo debo a él, pero…-

-¿Pero? ¿Pero qué Harry?-

-Yo…yo necesito estar con ella, Luna- dije mirando a otro lado- Necesito su compañía, necesito olvidarme de lo que pasó, necesito no estar solo-

Y aunque no había estado solo esta última semana, no me atreví decirle a Luna que en realidad solo quería estar con Hermione.

-Harry…-

-Pero parece que ella se las está arreglando muy bien- me encogí de hombros.

Frente a mí, Luna se levantó de su asiento y estalló en gritos agudos.

-¿Qué se las está arreglando muy bien? Por Merlín, Harry! Sabía que eras despistado, pero no tanto!-

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante aquella acusación. ¿Luna llamándome despistado a mí? ¿En qué dimensión desconocida estábamos?

-Harry ¿Es qué no viste cómo estaba la casa? Es un completo desastre! ¿No te diste cuenta de que su calma es solo una máscara para que nadie se le acerque?-

Aún sentado en mi lugar, acaricié mi barbilla con mi mano mientras recordaba el desastre que había visto esa mañana y sus extrañas actitudes. Miré a Luna de nuevo.

-¿Estás segura, Luna?-

Pregunté aquello paseando mi mano por el pelo, delatando por fin el motivo de mi visita. Quería que Luna me ayudara por lo menos a descifrarla, a entenderla en aquellos momentos en los que se había cerrado completamente a mí.

-Harry- comenzó, y se sentó en el borde de mi silla- Jamás he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida. Hermione también te necesita más que nunca- dijo dulcemente y me acarició el cabello- Pero si quieres que acepte debes exponerle tus sentimientos también, jamás aceptara si piensa que lo haces por obligación o compasión-

Incapaz de contenerme, me dejé abrazar por Luna mientras sus palabras me retumbaban en la cabeza.

Y juré que en aquél momento mi amiga rubia jamás me pareció más sabia.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Con la noche estrellada iluminando la calle, me aparecí en la acera frente a mí casa y abrí la portezuela para comenzar a caminar por el estrecho camino de loza mientras buscaba las llaves en mi bolso.

Lo único que quería hacer era entrar a casa y llegar a mi cama para dormir. Con ese pensamiento en mente, abrí la puerta distraída y miré el piso del pasillo completamente despejado y la luz de la sala encendida. Y como si me hubieran dado un golpe, puse mis sentidos en alerta de inmediato. Yo nunca dejaba prendidas las luces, y mucho menos había recogido el desorden que tenía.

Algo estaba diferente. Muy diferente.

Pasando de la distracción al pánico en menos de dos segundos, saqué mi varita rápidamente y susurrando un suave "Lumos" comencé a caminar por el oscuro pasillo hacia la sala, con el corazón latiéndome acelerado y el sudor bajando por mis manos.

Con un demonio, alguien había entrado a mi casa mientras no estaba.

-¿Quién…quién está ahí?-

No hubo respuesta, aunque no la esperaba pues mi pregunta salió como un susurro apagado.

Me quedé recargada un momento en la pared al final del pasillo, incapaz de imaginar quién podría estar en la sala de mi casa a esas horas de la noche. Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, salí de mi escondite con la varita en alto para mirar por fin al intruso y quedar cara a cara con él.

Y lo que vi no me lo esperé jamás.

-¿Harry?-

Helada en mi lugar, bajé la mano que sostenía mi varita y miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par a la persona que se encontraba en mi sala.

Frente a mí, sentado de manera despreocupada sobre el sillón de cuero rojo oscuro, Harry me miraba con la cabeza ladeada y recostada sobre su puño cerrado. Sonrió ligeramente al mirarme.

-Por fin llegas, Granger- susurró dulcemente- Estaba comenzando a preocuparme-

-¿Qué…- comencé a mirar en todas direcciones, para por fin detenerme en su mirada- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿La misma pregunta dos veces en el mismo día?- preguntó mientras se enderezaba en el sillón- Estás perdiendo tu toque, Herms, sueles ser más hábil para sacar información-

Con una sonrisa simplemente arrebatadora, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacía mi lentamente.

Yo sentí que se me cortaba la respiración.

-Esa pregunta ya no pienso responderla- dijo algo serio, acercándose aún más- La contesté esta mañana, pero parece que tú no quieres o no puedes entenderlo-

Incapaz de emitir algún sonido, me limité a mirarlo parada sobre mi lugar. Y sin darme cuenta lo tuve dando sus últimos pasos hacia mí, con su suave mirada cruzándose con la mía.

-No quieres entender que quiero cuidar de ti-

-Ya te dije que…-

-Ya sé lo que dijiste-

Se detuvo solo cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, y en ese momento me di cuenta que aún con tacones él me sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de ventaja.

-Sé lo que dijiste, y lo entiendo- murmuró, y sentí su suave aliento contra mi mejilla- Pero no me dejaste terminar de hablar-

-No teníamos nada más que decir- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, él sonrío de medio lado.

-Tú no tenías nada más que decir- corrigió, y me tomó de los hombros con delicadeza- Pero yo sí tengo, y me vas a escuchar-

Estaba decidido a que lo hiciera. Se había escabullido a mi casa en la noche aprovechando su inmunidad a los hechizos protectores, y me había esperado seguramente un largo rato hasta que llegara. No se iría sin decir lo que tenía que decir, y no me quedaba más remedio que escucharlo. Me limité a quedarme callada y mirarlo, en una señal de que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Y por fin habló.

-Tú me necesitas…- dijo aquello con voz segura, una afirmación que no aceptaba negativa.

Y yo sentí tanta rabia ante su arrogancia que solo pude entornar los ojos y soltar una exclamación irónica. Era tan cierto, pero me dolía que lo dijera como si tuviera que cumplir una tarea.

-Por favor, Harry- dije y lo miré nuevamente- No seas arrogante!-

Escupí aquello con rabia y quise zafarme de su amarre, pero él ejerció más presión sobre mis hombros.

-No, no, escucha!- dijo, zarandeándome un poco en el proceso- Le prometí a Ron que…-

-Que te harías cargo de mí, lo sé, lo sé, ya me lo dijiste- dije fastidiada, intentando que las lágrimas no se acumularan en mis ojos- Pero eso era cuando…- no pude decir su nombre-Cuando él estaba en Suiza, cuando él sabía que regresaría en menos de dos meses!- lo miré- No te pidió que me cuidaras toda la vida!-

-No, Hermione- me interrumpió- Le hice una promesa de cuidarte, y eso era antes y ahora, no pienso romperla-

-Pero no necesito que…-

-Déjame hablar- continuó sereno, y me pegó a él- Voy a estar a tu lado digas lo que digas ¿No lo entiendes?-

Sentía su pecho suave y cálido pegado al mío en un ligero abrazo, y en aquél momento sentí mis piernas flaquear. Quería abrazarme a él y no pensar en nada más, y sin embargo seguía mirándolo fijamente, incapaz de mostrarme vulnerable.

-Eres tú él que no entiende que no quiero ser una carga para nadie!-

-Maldita sea, Hermione!- me zarandeó de nuevo- No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan necia!-

-Y yo no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan insistente!- grité sin poder controlarme, y mi voz sonó quebrada y débil.

-Entiende que no voy a dejarte sola! No pienso hacerlo-

Y en aquél momento algo dentro de mí se quebró. Los días pasados, aún frescos en mi memoria, me herían como mil dagas atravesando mi cuerpo y me asfixiaban al punto de no poder respirar. Aquellos días en los que lo había necesitado tanto, y sin embargo me había limitado a quedarme sola.

-Basta, Harry- dije cansada, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sin remedio por mis mejillas- ¿Por qué haces todo esto más difícil?-

Incapaz de contenerme, mis piernas flaquearon lo suficiente para que él lo sintiera, y cuando menos lo supe estuve enredada entre sus brazos, sumergidos en la penumbra a excepción por la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesita.

Y aquello solo empeoró las cosas.

-No, Hermione- dijo en un susurro, y pegó su frente a la mía con dulzura- Eres tú la que lo hace todo más difícil, porque digas lo que digas no me vas a alejar de ti ¿Lo entiendes?-

No podía seguir fingiendo entereza, no cuando sus palabras, su mirada y sus brazos alrededor de los míos me invitaban a dejarme abrazar por él y llorar en su pecho hasta perder la conciencia.

-Harry…no puedo dejar que…-

Antes de poder decir algo más, sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas y acariciaron con delicadeza, con su frente aún pegada a la mía.

-Demonios…¿Es que no puedes entender que yo también te necesito?-

Y aquella simple pregunta hecha en un suave susurro fue lo último que pude soportar. Abrí mis ojos de par en par solo durante una fracción de segundo, miré sus ojos verdes y supe que aquella era la verdad.

La única verdad.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, bajé la mirada y dejé que las lágrimas siguieran bajando, rápidas y sin control por mis mejillas, y mis piernas flaquearon hasta que finalmente quedé atrapada por completo en sus brazos y me refugié en su pecho mientras lloraba con fuerza.

Harry también me necesitaba. Harry también sufría.

-Tranquila, Herms- susurró contra mi oído mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

Me cargó con delicadeza y se sentó en el sillón conmigo en brazos, meciéndome lentamente mientras yo simplemente seguía llorando contra su pecho cálido. Aquello se podía volver una costumbre, pero no me importaba.

-También necesito estar contigo, Herms…no puedo con esto solo, y sé que tu tampoco- susurró en algún momento contra mi oído, acariciando mi cabello- Déjame estar contigo, sólo déjame estar contigo-

Incapaz de contestar, me aferré con más fuerza a su abrazo, pasando mis brazos sobre sus hombros y pegándolo a mí con fuerza.

Los minutos pasaron, y los hipidos que antes llenaban la sala se convirtieron en lentas y acompasadas respiraciones, cuando las lágrimas cesaron y solo quedamos él y yo sentados frente a la chimenea.

Y una simple pregunta hecha en un susurro rompió aquél agradable silencio.

-Entonces ¿Te mudarás conmigo?-

-No- volteé a mirarlo, con mis manos aún enlazadas detrás de sus hombros- Mejor quédate aquí-

Y después de eso, seguimos mirando la chimenea frente a nosotros sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

¿Review?


	10. Domingo en La Madriguera

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Lo sé. Está vez fueron SIGLOS sin actualizar y lo siento. Estuve muy ocupada este verano y con varias historias más que tenían que ser actualizadas, y algunas que aún no he podido actualizar. En algún momento (y lo admito, aunado al final de la saga en cine) también tuve un colapso inspiracional y aunque las ideas venían a mí, plasmarlas se convirtió en un verdadero calvario. Pero aquí ha quedado éste capítulo, que viene a ser el comienzo de un intenso dilema existencial para nuestra parejita. _

_Y cómo han podido ver por capítulos pasados, la idea de este fic es que nada sea fácil para ellos, tanto en su relación con los demás, así como entre ellos y la más importante: con ellos mismos. Habrá momentos suaves y relajados, como también los habrá tensos y estresantes mientras veamos evolucionar a los personajes. _

_Espero como siempre que la espera haya valido la pena y que vayan disfrutando conmigo la historia de estos dos que escribo con mucho gusto ;)_

_Sin más que decir, los dejo disfrutar. Y no olviden dejar un review pequeñito! Se los agradecería muchísimo. _

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 9°: Domingo en La Madriguera**

**~Harry's POV~**

-Bien, creo que esto es todo…-

Recibiendo una ligera sonrisa por parte de Hermione, dejé la última maleta que llevaba conmigo en el suelo de la sala y me enderecé para mirarla.

Y sin poder evitarlo, le sonreí de igual forma.

-Harry ¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte en mi recámara?-

-No Herms, no es necesario-

La mera idea de dormir en la misma cama en la que había dormido Ron me provocaba aún una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

-Entonces…- pareció dudar un momento- Toma la recámara de huéspedes y yo volveré a mi recámara-

Aunque aquella sonaba como la idea más viable, sabía que Hermione aún no estaba lista para hacerlo. Dormir en la cama que había compartido con Ron parecía aterrarla, y no pensaba hacerla pasar por eso.

-Claro que no- negué con una sonrisa- Aquí estaré bien Herms, en serio-

Con una sonrisa burlona, miramos el inmenso sofá-cama que teníamos a un lado y que sería mi nuevo sitio los siguientes días. La escuché contener la risa para después adoptar una expresión compungida.

-Pero Harry…-

-Hey- la tomé por los hombros con delicadeza- Está bien- acaricié su cabello juguetón- He dormido aquí los últimos diez días, y sigo perfectamente bien ¿Lo ves?-

Hermione sonrió algo aliviada, y me miró agradecida por ayudarla a relajarse.

Al día siguiente de que mi propuesta sobre mudarme con ella fuera aceptada, había trasladado unas cuantas prendas en una mochila y me había instalado temporalmente en la sala. Había dormido ahí los últimos tres días, mientras por las tardes regresaba a mi casa en Little Whinging para empacar un poco más de ropa y volvía a la casa de Hermione en Hogsmeade pensando siempre lo mismo.

Convenciéndome a mí mismo de que aquello era lo mejor para las dos.

-De acuerdo, pero no podrás estar mucho tiempo ahí, en algún momento…- se detuvo y miró al piso- Tendrás que pasarte a la recámara de huéspedes y yo…yo volveré a mi recámara-

Mordiendo mi labio inferior algo culpable, tomé su mentón y lo subí hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía.

-Eso será solo hasta que tu estés lista- aseguré- Así que ya deja de preocuparte por eso ¿De acuerdo?-

Satisfecho, observé cómo sus labios se curvaban en una suave sonrisa y sus ojos volvían a brillar.

-De acuerdo- asintió- Gracias Harry-

Me dijo aquello en un ataque repentino, y su tono cambió de inmediato al susurrar esas palabras. Miré sus ojos castaños y brillantes por un momento, y me di cuenta que tenía ambas manos en su rostro y acariciaba sus mejillas de manera inconsciente.

Aterrado por la extraña sensación que sentí de pronto en el pecho, la solté de inmediato y sonreí de oreja a oreja, cambiando mi expresión de inmediato.

-¿Hacemos algo de desayunar? Muero de hambre!-

Sonriendo de manera casi exagerada, di media vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina, no sin antes percatarme de la mirada extrañada y el ceño fruncido que me dedicó Hermione antes de seguirme.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Cortaba las frutas mientras intentaba olvidar el extraño momento que acababa de pasar en la sala con Harry. No tenía idea de que rayos le había pasado, pero ciertamente se había alejado de mí como si hubiera hecho algo para asustarlo.

Había sido solo cuestión de unos cuantos segundos, pero sin duda alguna lo había notado.

Había visto su mirada asustada, había sentido la tensión en sus manos cuando las había apartado de mi cara. Y sin embargo aquello había durado solo unos instantes y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Herms? Herms!-

Asustada ante el grito, meneé la cabeza y volteé a mirar al lugar de donde provenía el llamado. Detrás de mí, Harry sonrió con burla y me miró con ojos brillantes.

-¿En qué planeta estás? Llevo años hablándote!-

-Yo…eh…-

Maldición, lo tenía demasiado cerca.

-Perdón, me distraje- compuse una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?-

Incapaz de deshacer su sonrisa, miró hacia mi mano y tomó el cuchillo que tenía agarrado fuertemente.

-Creo que será mejor que yo me haga cargo de esto-

Con una sonrisa encantadora, me hizo a un lado y siguió picando las frutas que se encontraban en la tabla mientras me las pasaba para lavarlas.

-Quería preguntarte…- se detuvo un momento- Quería preguntarte si has hablado con tus padres o con Molly-

Dudé un momento antes de contestar.

-No, no lo he hecho-

-¿Y planeas hacerlo en algún momento?-

Sabía a lo que se refería. Desde ese día había recibido infinidades de llamadas, mensajes e incluso lechuzas de parte de mis padres y de los Weasley intentando contactarme, las cuales había evitado de manera triunfal.

-Molly ha estado llamando- dijo mirando el teléfono- Y eso que ella odia los teléfonos- sonreímos- Ha enviado lechuzas y patronus, Herms, ha hecho de todo por contactarte-

-Lo sé- suspiré.

-No puedes esconderte para siempre, y lo sabes-

No contesté. Seguí mirando por la ventana de la cocina mientras lavaba las frutas distraídamente, intentando sin éxito no escuchar a Harry. Pero él tenía razón, y sabía que evitar a mis padres, mis suegros y mis cuñados era algo que tarde que temprano tenía que terminar.

Pero no sabía cómo. No sabía cómo verlos de nuevo sin recordar su cabello pelirrojo al ver el de ellos, cómo mirar a Molly a los ojos sin recordar el dolor que yo misma sentía, cómo convivir con ellos sin recordar que él era parte de esa familia, cómo acercarme a la Madriguera sin recordar que a unos cuantos metros él estaba ahí.

Enterrado.

-Hoy es domingo- se atrevió a decir, mirándome de reojo.

Hoy, como cada domingo, era la reunión familiar en La Madriguera. Toda la familia Weasley se reunía para almorzar y descansar en los jardines, y aquello nos incluía a Harry y a mí antes de que Harry se divorciara y que yo quedara viuda. ¿Nos incluía ahora?

-No sé cómo hacerlo, Harry. No sé si sea buena idea-

Volteé a mirarlo y él me devolvió una mirada anhelante. Y antes de decir algo más sus manos habían capturado las mías.

-Yo te ayudaré- sonrió de medio lado- Vamos a la Madriguera, Hermione. Molly no ha hecho más que demostrarte que cuentas con ellos y que quieren que vuelvas-

-No sé si pueda, Harry, es tan pronto-

-Iremos juntos- aseguró- Irás conmigo. Es momento de que te enfrentes a ellos-

-Pero ¿Y Ginny?- pregunté en un intento desesperado- Seguramente estará ahí y será incómodo para los dos-

Por un momento me pareció ver que su mandíbula se endurecía, pero cambió su expresión de inmediato.

-Tonterías- dijo cortante- Hace más de dos meses que nos divorciamos, y de todas maneras fui a la Madriguera después de que lo hicimos, porque Molly me lo pidió-

Lo miré unos instantes antes de suspirar. Harry estaba decidido, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, en el fondo yo también los extrañaba.

-De acuerdo, vamos a la Madriguera-

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

De pie frente a la Madriguera, enlacé mi brazo al de Hermione y comenzamos a caminar por el camino de tierra rumbo a los jardines traseros. Sonriendo de medio lado, sentí el pequeño pellizco inconsciente de Hermione en mi brazo al distinguir a las personas que estaba reunidas en la enorme mesa del jardín.

-Tranquila- susurré dulcemente- Estoy aquí-

Caminamos lentamente y sin decir palabra, cada quién pensando en lo suyo y mirando con detalle aquel paisaje que nos había acompañado por más de diez años. Todo seguía como siempre había sido, y a la vez se sentía tan distinto, tan lejano.

Tan extrañamente ajeno.

Finalmente llegamos ante la abarrotada mesa que se quedó callada en cuanto quedamos a la vista. Sentados en la mesa, alrededor de una veintena de cabezas nos miraron con una expresión de sorpresa, comprensión y alegría.

Toda la familia Weasley estaba ahí.

Y nadie emitía sonido alguno.

-Ho…Hola-

Aquél susurro tímido por parte de Hermione detonó algo de manera inmediata. Victoire y Fred soltaron un grito que mezcló un "Tía Mione/Tío Harry" mientras corrían a abrazarnos, lo que me obligó a separarme de una conmovida Hermione de manera inmediata.

-Hola Fred-

-Hola tío, pensé que no vendrías!-

-¿Bromeas? No me lo perdería por nada!-

Tomé a mi sobrino en brazos -a pesar de que ya no lo era legalmente, para mí lo seguía siendo- y lo cargué hasta tenerlo a la altura de mi pecho. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me miró emocionado.

-¿Jugaremos Quidditch como lo prometiste, verdad?-

-Por supuesto- repuse sonriente- Una promesa es una promesa-

Dije aquello dándole una ligera mirada significativa a Hermione, quien volteó a mirarme con ojos profundos después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Victoire.

Antes de poder decir algo más, Molly se acercó a nosotros con ojos llorosos y con una sonrisa en los labios. Se detuvo frente a Hermione quien estaba unos pasos delante de mí, y la miró durante unos instantes antes de rodearla en sus maternales brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Que alegría que estés aquí, hija- la abrazó más fuerte- Te extrañábamos-

Hermione devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, y pude escuchar como tomaba aire con fuerza mientras se sorbía la nariz sutilmente. Estaba llorando.

-Yo también los extrañaba mucho- se alejó del abrazo- Pero no sabía, no sé como…-

-Shhh- con lágrimas en los ojos, Molly la calló y la tomó de las manos- Tú siempre serás de ésta familia, querida, pase lo que pase-

Incapaz de responder, Hermione se limitó a sujetar sus manos con fuerza mientras asentía y sonreían juntas. Segundos más tarde, Molly dirigió su mirada a mí mientras Hermione se alejaba para saludar a los demás reunidos, y con una suave sonrisa se acercó hasta donde estaba mientras yo dejaba al pequeño Fred en el suelo.

Igual que con Hermione, me estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y me meció lentamente.

-Harry, cariño-

-Señora Weasley-

-Gracias por traerla, cielo. Sé que todo esto fue obra tuya y seguramente nada sencilla-

-La conoce, pero creo que ya lo conozco un poquito más-

-Gracias a Merlín por ello, entonces-

Se alejó de mí lo suficiente para colocar sus manos en mis brazos y me miró con una sonrisa. Detrás de ella, Arthur y George Weasley se acercaron a mí para darme un abrazo y acercarme a la mesa en donde todos se habían parado y ahora saludaban a Hermione con afecto.

La mesa se encontraba repleta de deliciosos platillos sin degustar, desde tostadas con mermelada hasta tartas de frutas, y el ambiente cálido a pesar del luto que se vivía era palpable. Sonreí al darme cuenta que aquella vieja costumbre de desayunar los domingos en La Madriguera no podría dejarla ni aunque me lo pidieran.

Mientras Hermione entraba a la casa para ayudar a Molly, Luna y Fleur a traer más cosas para el desayuno, terminé de saludar a todos los que se encontraban en la mesa hasta que finalmente unos ojos castaños quedaron frente a mí.

Y me miraron con resentimiento.

-Buenos días, Harry-

-¿Cómo estás, Ginny?-

-¿Quieres que te mienta? Estoy perfectamente bien-

-No es necesario el sarcasmo-

-¿En serio? Vaya, que bueno que lo dices!- escupió, cruzándose de brazos- Entonces puedo decirte que estoy fatal ¿verdad?-

-No tienes porque…-

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Harry- me cortó- ¿Cómo rayos quieres que éste después de la muerte de mi hermano? ¿Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros?-

Dijo aquello en un tono de voz demasiado alto como para que nadie escuchara. Miré hacia la ventana de la cocina, en donde pude ver a Hermione y a Luna sacando trastes de los estantes. Y por alguna razón quise suspirar de alivio.

-Lo que pasó entre nosotros…- susurré, mirando a mi alrededor para comprobar que nadie nos escuchara- Lo que pasó entre nosotros no tuvo porque haber pasado-

-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué tu lo dices?-

-Porque ocurrió por las razones equivocadas- murmuré pegándome a ella- Porque sabes bien que nos dejamos guiar por el dolor y la rabia que teníamos, que compartíamos-

Miré de reojo a mi izquierda al percatarme que Hermione y Fleur dejaban un pastel de calabaza en la mesa, a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Y también pude notar la ligera mirada que nos echó antes de comenzar a acomodar los platos sobre la mesa.

-¿Y crees que por eso tenías derecho a tratarme como lo hiciste? ¿A echarme de tu casa como si fuera una cualquiera?-

-¿Quieres bajar la voz? Estas hablando demasiado alto-

Gruñí entre dientes y la tomé por el brazo, volviendo a echar una mirada de reojo que esta vez Ginny detectó perfectamente bien. Mirándome con una sonrisa algo cínica, levantó las cejas para después mirar en la misma dirección y volver de nuevo a mí.

-Vaya, ¿Te da miedo que _alguien_ nos escuche?-

-Solo…deja el tema, Ginny- dije exasperado- No quiero pelear contigo-

-No estoy peleando contigo Harry, sólo quiero que hablemos-

Transformó su tono de voz y su mirada, y por un momento pude ver a la mujer que amaba y que estaba seguro me había amado alguna vez. Pero todo era diferente ahora.

-Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, y lo mejor sería que…que a partir de ahora fuéramos amigos, por el bien de los dos-

-Lo que digas, Harry-

Y dándome una última mirada resentida, se cruzó de brazos y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Yo solo atiné a suspirar frustrado.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Bien, creo que estos son los últimos platos_, _esta vez han acabado con todo!-

Sonreí ante el comentario de una muy embarazada Angelina mientras seguía lavando los trastes y miré por la ventana. Todos se preparaban para un partido de quidditch al aire libre, y miré a Harry entregar una escoba al pequeño Fred, quien con algo de esfuerzo la cargó hasta dársela a George y juntó sus manitas entusiasmado.

Y la idea de otro pelirrojo muy parecido a George pero con un hijo mío me atacó de pronto, y tuve que menear mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, me sequé las manos con el pañuelo que tenía a un lado.

-No entiendo cómo planean jugar quidditch cuando han comido tanto-

-El pequeño Fred se obsesionó con la idea de que jugaran- replicó Molly sonriente- Le hizo prometer a mi George y a Harry que jugarían éste domingo, y así se hará si no quieren problemas-

Junto a Angelina y a Ginny, solté una pequeña carcajada y volví a mirar hacia el jardín en donde Harry y George dejaban el baúl con las pelotas y comenzaban a repartir ambos equipos.

Y al mirar a Harry, no pude evitar dirigir una mirada de reojo a la pelirroja que se encontraba a mi lado colocando los trastes en los estantes. Una vez terminada su tarea, se recargó en la barra de la cocina y cruzándose de brazos me sonrió con ternura.

-Te extrañaba Mione-

-Yo a ti Ginny, lamento haber desaparecido-

-No te preocupes- se encogió de hombros- Yo habría hecho lo mismo, necesitabas tu tiempo-

-Supongo que sí-

Miré hacia afuera, en donde ya comenzaban a repartirse las escobas con Luna y Fleur incluidas en el pequeño grupo.

-¿Fue Harry quién te convenció de venir verdad?-

Giré mi cabeza para darme cuenta que Ginny miraba a Harry a través del ventanal mientras mi cerebro comenzaba a trabajar a mil por hora. No planeaba decirle a Ginny que Harry había estado durmiendo en mi casa la última semana y media, y nerviosa, intenté descifrar el tono con el que había hecho la pregunta.

Pero Ginny solo me miró de manera inocente mientras esperaba mi respuesta, sin ninguna señal de recelo o cinismo.

_Piensa Hermione, piensa. _

-Sí- escupí sin poder evitarlo- Gracias a Harry estoy aquí-

Esperaba que aquella respuesta bastara.

Pero como si Molly hubiera escuchado mis mudas plegarias, llamó a Ginny para que la ayudara a doblar los manteles que acababa de recoger de la mesa. Sin más remedio que hacer caso a la petición y entornando los ojos, me dio un apretón de manos para dirigirse a donde Molly se encontraba.

Y sin tiempo para recuperarme de aquél inocente ataque por parte de Ginny, Harry entró por la puerta del jardín y en menos de unos segundos lo tuve frente a mí.

Sonriente mientras sostenía una escoba en las manos.

-Vamos a jugar, Herms-

-¿Qué?- confundida, miré a la escoba y luego su inocente sonrisa- Ah no, ni lo sueñes, Potter. Sabes que yo no juego-

Y él lo sabía perfectamente. Si alguien era torpe para montar una escoba y jugar quidditch, esa era yo.

-Vamos Herms, será divertido- dijo con aire burlón- Además nos falta un integrante para los equipos-

-Puedes decirle a Angelina! Ella es excelente jugadora!-

-¿Tú te has vuelto loca, mujer?- replicó Angelina a mi lado- Estoy embarazada!-

Ante la risa de ambos, no me quedó más remedio que entornar los ojos por la estúpida sugerencia que acababa de hacer.

-Vamos Herms, por favor- continuó Harry sereno- No es tan difícil!-

-Ya te dije que no, Harry! Sabes que apesto en el quidditch!-

-Pero yo puedo…-

Antes de continuar, Ginny llegó hasta donde estábamos con una sonrisa en los labios y nos miró divertida.

-Jugaré yo. Tengo tiempo sin hacerlo y un poco de quidditch no estaría nada mal-

A mi lado, Harry miró a Ginny sorprendido y después compuso una media sonrisa mientras le tendía la escoba, satisfecho por la repentina amabilidad. Parecía que Ginny estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado su rudeza con Harry y empezar a hacer las paces.

-Me parece buena idea-

-Perfecto! Así ya están completos y todos quedamos felices!- dije aplaudiendo levemente- Vamos afuera entonces para que empiecen y…-

Antes de poder dar dos pasos, Harry me había tomado de la mano y de un ligero tirón me había acercado a él. Extrañada, lo miré y esperé a que hablara. Demonios, de nuevo lo tenía demasiado cerca.

-¿A dónde tan deprisa señorita?- dijo juguetón- Tú jugarás de todo modos-

-¿Qué? Pero si dijiste que ya estaban completos!-

-Y lo estamos- afirmó con la cabeza- Pero eso no es impedimento para que tú juegues-

-¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? Y de todas formas sabes que no puedo mantenerme en equilibrio en la escoba!-

Nerviosa ante la cercanía y la manera de hablarme, miré detrás de Harry para darme cuenta que Ginny nos miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Tú sólo déjalo en mis manos, Granger, y ven conmigo-

Sin darme tiempo a replicar salió conmigo de la mano hacia el jardín trasero donde todos se encontraban preparados para comenzar el juego. Detrás de nosotros, una divertida Angelina, Molly, Arthur y una extrañada Ginny salieron al jardín y se acomodaron para la función.

-De acuerdo- gritó Harry- Los equipos se repartieron así: Luna, George, Percy y yo- dijo mirando a su derecha- Y Bill, Charlie, Fleur y Ginny-

Sentados en cómodas sillas, Molly, Arthur, Angelina, Audrey y todos mis sobrinos nos miraban entretenidos salvo el pequeño Fred, que se hallaba sentado en la escoba junto con su padre.

-Vamos, comiencen ya!-

Y mientras todos volaban ligeramente en sus escobas para acomodarse en posición, Harry montó su escoba y me tendió la mano.

-Sube-

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Harry?-

-Sube, Herms-

-Pero…-

-No me hagas bajar y subirte yo mismo, Granger, porque sabes que lo haré- me miró amenazante, inclinándose hacia mí- Y déjame que por fin te ayude a quitarte el miedo por las escobas, por favor-

Cómo si me hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza, recordé todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Ron había intentado que montara una escoba para enseñarme a volar decentemente, y como siempre yo me negaba prometiendo que en algún momento lo haría.

Y ahora Harry se estaba asegurando de que cumpliera esa promesa que él siempre me había escuchado hacerle. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse al instante.

-Sube, Hermione- me miró con intensidad.

Soltando un largo suspiro mientras meneaba la cabeza, me monté en la escoba frente a él y coloqué mis manos en el mango como él me indicaba_. _Harry colocó sus manos sobre las mías para sujetarse de la escoba, rodeándome entre sus brazos y pegando su pecho contra mi espalda en el proceso.

Incapaz de ignorar la descarga que recorrió mi cuerpo entero, aspiré el aroma de aquella varonil colonia y dejé que la calidez de su cuerpo alrededor del mío me envolviera.

-De acuerdo- susurró algo titubeante en mi oído- Aquí vamos-

Dio una pequeña patada en el suelo y nos elevamos unos cuantos metros del suelo mientras la snitch era liberada de su baúl y se perdía de vista entre los campos de La Madriguera. Durante unos momentos miramos el partido desde una posición más alta, observando como Ginny le arrebataba la quaffle a George con agilidad y sumaba puntos a diestra y siniestra.

Y yo era más que consciente de la fuerte presencia que tenía detrás de mí, rodeándome entre sus brazos y con su cuerpo cerca del mío. Muy cerca del mío.

Con su aroma y su calor inundando todos y cada uno de mis ahora inquietos sentidos.

Y podía afirmar, por los movimientos nerviosos del cuerpo detrás de mí, que Harry también era consciente de esa cercanía.

_Por Dios, Hermione! Contrólate! Es nada más y nada menos que Harry, tu mejor amigo, tu casi hermano!._ Me regañaba a mi misma mientras intentaba concentrarme en el partido y soltaba un suspiro cansado. Había olvidado la sensación de tener a Harry tan cerca, y me odiaba por seguir sintiendo lo mismo cuando lo hacía.

La snitch se había perdido casi al instante, y ahora solo patrullábamos alrededor del pequeño campo intentando encontrarla sin éxito. Escuchaba a Molly y a Arthur reír y apoyar a uno u otro equipo mientras mis sobrinos gritaban y meneaban sus manos entretenidos, sacándome una sonrisa.

-¿Ves que no es tan malo? No veo ningún hueso roto-

Dijo en un susurro, y su aliento cálido rozó mi oreja para mandar mi serenidad a volar de nuevo.

-Todavía- sonreí al escuchar la ligera risa detrás de mí.

-Sobrevivirás, Herms, de eso me encargo yo-

Y como si quisiera afianzar lo dicho, presionó sus brazos sobre mí con seguridad y acercó su cuerpo aún más al mío mientras volábamos un poco más alto. Sonreí al percatarme que Harry aún recordaba que las alturas no me gustaban.

Después de 100 puntos para cada equipo y más de media hora de partido, logré divisar la pequeña pelotita dorada a la distancia y golpeé la pierna de Harry suavemente con mi mano.

-La snitch! Ahí está Harry!-

Estuve segura de escucharlo contener una carcajada para después avanzar en la dirección que le indicaba.

Avanzamos con rapidez detrás de la pequeña pelotita con alas, recorriendo los campos de La Madriguera mientras Harry reía ante mi evidente deseo de cubrirme los ojos con las manos, presa del pánico a las alturas y a la velocidad.

-¿Planeas matarme?-

-Por supuesto que no Herms, solo confía en mí ¿Sí?-

Y antes de poder responder a su pregunta, la pequeña snitch quedó justo frente a mí y soltando un gritito exaltado me estiré lo suficiente y tomé la pelotita dorada que dejó de moverse en cuanto cerré mis dedos en torno a ella.

Ganando así el primer partido de quidditch en mi vida.

-Oh por Dios…- susurré mirando la pelotita en cuanto perdimos velocidad- Lo hice! Lo hice! Harry, atrapé la snitch!-

Detrás de mí, la risa burbujeante de Harry me llenó los oídos.

-No puedo creerlo!- giré mi cabeza de lado para mirarlo- Lo hi…-

Y mis labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Harry se encontraba más cerca de lo que hubiera esperado, y con su pecho y sus piernas casi pegados a mí, me miraba con ternura y con su cabeza reclinada hacía mí.

Asustada por aquél repentino cambio en el ambiente alrededor de nosotros, meneé mi cabeza ligeramente y sonreí mientras me acomodaba en la escoba mientras Harry se enderezaba y se aclaraba la garganta.

-Ganaste tu primer partido de quidditch, y como lo prometí, sin ningún hueso roto-

Sacándome una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse al jardín- que en algún momento había quedado muy lejos- mientras cruzábamos los campos de la Madriguera para anunciar que habíamos atrapado la snitch.

En el trayecto pude observar aquel pequeño monte en los límites de los campos en donde se encontraba la tumba que esta misma mañana había visitado.

Y no pude evitar sentirme la mujer más miserable del mundo.

* * *

Un partido ganado y varias horas más tarde, Harry y yo nos despedíamos de todos los que quedaban en La Madriguera. Mientras Harry se despedía de George y Angelina, Molly me tomó de las manos y me miró con ternura.

-Espero verte aquí entre semana, cielo- dijo maternalmente- Y cada domingo, como siempre ha sido-

Colocó sus manos en mi rostro y yo contuve las lágrimas con una larga exhalación mientras asentía. No podía ver la hora de llegar a casa y llorar hasta la inconsciencia, refugiada en mi habitación.

-Está bien- sonreí- Gracias por todo, Molly-

Todos los presentes reanudaron sus conversaciones y yo aproveché el momento para cruzar la sala y encontrarme con mi amiga rubia que desde hacía varios minutos me miraba ensimismada.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido salir de tu casa por fin, Herms-

-En algún momento tenía que hacerlo- dudé un momento- Y en realidad es por Harry que estoy aquí, él me convenció de hacerlo-

Sin poder evitarlo, dirigí una mirada cariñosa a donde se encontraba.

-Lo sé, de hecho tardó mucho en hacerlo, y eso que…-

Se calló al instante y me miró con una sonrisa inocente, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo de lo que se podía arrepentir. Yo la miré con una ceja alzada y me crucé de brazos, esperando a que continuara. Había notado el tono en el que Luna me había dicho aquello, y su mirada traviesa me dictaba que sabía algo más.

Algo que nadie más presente sabía y que no planeaba revelar.

-Y eso que ¿Qué, Luna?-

-Herms, yo ya sé qué…-

En ese momento, Ginny y Fleur pasaron por nuestro lado y Luna se calló al instante. Y aquello terminó por convencerme que no alucinaba. Luna sabía.

-Hablaremos mañana ¿De acuerdo? Te buscaré en tu casa o en el Ministerio-

Sin más remedio que asentir, la miré con ceño mientras ella me devolvía una sonrisa inocente.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Esa noche en casa de Hermione, cenamos algo ligero y sentado a la mesa, leía el periódico mientras Hermione acomodaba los platos y cubiertos que yo había lavado.

-Demonios-

Por encima del periódico, miré a Hermione estirada frente a un alto estante, intentando alcanzar sin éxito un tarro de dulces de regaliz que siempre le encantaba comer después de la cena. Sonreí de medio lado al mirarla en aquella posición, y me obligué con todas mis fuerzas a no bajar la mirada a lo que quedaba de sus piernas desnudas, sobresaliendo de la bata que llevaba encima del camisón.

Esos benditos camisones que usaba todas las noches.

Caminé hacia ella y bajé el tarro que con tanto ahínco intentaba alcanzar hasta que lo puse frente a ella.

-Ya te he dicho miles de veces que si quieres bajar algo muy alto me digas a mí, Herms-

-No quería molestarte, estabas muy concentrado leyendo el periódico-

Sonriendo con ganas, dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a mí. Y demasiado cerca. No me había dado cuenta que al ayudarla a alcanzar el maldito tarro me había colocado más cerca de lo que había pensado.

-Ya te he dicho que no importa lo que esté haciendo-

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa que yo devolví. Por unos cuantos segundos, no dijimos nada y nos limitamos a mirarnos hasta que su sonrisa desapareció y por fin logró articular palabra.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí, Harry. Sin ti estoy segura que no…-

-Habrías ido Herms, yo lo sé- sonreí- Sólo necesitabas algo de presión para hacerlo hoy-

Hermione me devolvió la sonrisa y ofreciéndome un dulce a mí mientras ella tomaba otro, se sentó en una silla y se reclinó cansada. Yo la seguí y me senté frente a ella, tomando el periódico para retomar la lectura.

-Harry…- me llamó, yo dejé el periódico en la mesa- Luna…¿Sabe algo? ¿Le dijiste que estas…- dudó un poco- viviendo conmigo?-

Por un momento dudé en decirle la verdad. Sabía que Hermione era muy perceptiva y Luna lo suficientemente honesta para haberse delatado al instante. Además las había visto intercambiar algunas palabras antes de irnos de la Madriguera, y estaba seguro que habían estado hablando sobre mí.

Y que Luna diera entender que sabía el pequeño secreto era algo que sabía que iba a pasar.

-Sí, lo sabe- admití con un suspiro.

-¿Y cómo es que…-

-Después de salir de tu oficina ese día que discutimos, la busqué a ella para decirle que te había ido a buscar y que habíamos discutido-

Hermione abrió la boca confundida, pero la interrumpí antes de que dijera algo.

-Ese día antes de ir a buscarte a tu oficina, vine a buscarte a tu casa pero no estabas- continué- Pero Luna estaba aquí. Ella fue la que me dijo dónde estabas- Hermione me miraba atenta- Cuando te negaste a mudarte conmigo, la busqué a ella para decirle lo que te había propuesto, y fue ella quien me puso en mi lugar, por cierto-

Entorné los ojos, y Hermione me devolvió una sonrisa encantadora.

-Así que ella sabe que mi plan era ese, y creo que el hecho de que llegáramos juntos hoy solo comprobó sus sospechas-

-Luna puede ser muy perceptiva en ocasiones- dijo Hermione sonriente, y su mirada brilló con cariño al recordar a nuestra amiga rubia.

-Y aterradoramente sabia- reprimí un escalofrío y Hermione rio- No por nada es una Ravenclaw-

-Tienes razón-

La observé reprimir un bostezo mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano, y sonriente, me levanté y le di un beso en la frente con ternura.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir- susurré contra su frente- Buenas noches, Herms-

Comencé a caminar hacia la sala, en donde se encontraba mi improvisada habitación de los últimos días y me detuve al escuchar el llamado de Hermione detrás de mí.

-Harry…-

Di media vuelta para mirar como Hermione se acercaba a mí hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia.

-Duerme en la habitación de huéspedes, no puedo permitir que sigas durmiendo en ese incómodo sofá-

-Pero…- la miré sorprendido-¿Tú dónde dormirás?-

-En mi habitación…- dijo conteniendo el aliento- En mi antigua habitación-

* * *

Llevaba fácil una media hora mirando el techo de la habitación oscura. Soltando un largo suspiro, di media vuelta para mirar el reloj a mi izquierda y volví a tenderme de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Un remolino de ideas se había instalado en mi cabeza y me impedía dormir, transformándose de tanto en tanto. Desde que había pegado mi cabeza a la almohada dispuesto a dormir, no dejaba de pensar en La Madriguera, en el partido de quidditch más extraño de mi vida, en mi discusión con Ginny, en mi nueva habitación, y en Hermione.

Dormida en la habitación que había compartido con Ron. Con mi mejor amigo que, hasta donde yo sabía, seguía muerto y no volvería nunca más.

-Duérmete con un demonio, Harry-

Susurré para mí mismo y di media vuelta en el colchón, golpeando la almohada con el puño cerrado.

-NO! RON, NO!-

El grito de Hermione tronó en mis oídos con fuerza, y en menos de un santiamén salté de la cama y corrí hacia la habitación a mi lado. Y en medio de la oscuridad, pude ver su silueta retorciéndose debajo de las sábanas con fuerza, presa de una pesadilla.

-NO! NO!-

-Hermione, Hermione…- susurré contra su rostro- Despierta- inclinado sobre ella en la cama, la tomé por los hombros y la zarandeé despacio.

-NO, BASTA!-

-Hermione soy yo, Harry! Despierta!-

Abrió los ojos de par en par, y con la frente perlada por el sudor y su pecho subiendo y bajando con velocidad mientras respiraba con fuerza, me miró de hito en hito.

-Ha…Harry…- se aferró a mis brazos que aún la sujetaban- Harry…-

-Tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí-

Susurrando aquello con ternura, me senté en la cama y la acurruqué contra mi regazo para calmarla, mientras las lágrimas de ella comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas sin control.

Maldito fuera por haber aceptado su propuesta de dormir en su antigua habitación.

-Harry, tengo…tengo tanto miedo-

-Shh, tranquila preciosa- susurré contra su frente, pegándola con fuerza a mi pecho- Fue solo un mal sueño-

En medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, y entre frases tranquilizadoras, abrazos desesperados y lágrimas, pasó el tiempo. Hermione seguía aferrada a mí con fuerza, y aunque había dejado de llorar, su cara seguía escondida entre mis brazos sin la intención de moverse un poco. Cansados de estar casi sentados sobre la cama, me había metido entre las sábanas con ella y nos habíamos acostado hasta que ella se había calmado.

Y aquello me recordó a una situación exactamente igual más de dos semanas atrás, pero con una diferencia que me hacía sentir aún peor. Estábamos en esa habitación, en su habitación, en SU cama.

-Será…- susurré en su oído mientras me separaba de ella- Será mejor que regrese a mi habitación, ya estás…-

-No- Hermione me miró por fin- No te atrevas a dejarme, Harry-

Dijo aquello con voz quebrada, mirándome con sus ojos aguados y aferrándose a mis brazos con fuerza. Y pude ver de nuevo aquella vulnerabilidad que casi nunca veía y que me hacía sentir tan impotente, tan inútil.

-Por favor Harry, quédate conmigo-

Incapaz de negarme, me limité a abrazarla con fuerza contra mi pecho hasta que se quedó dormida. No miré nada a mi alrededor, intentando pensar que aquella habitación era otra y que la mujer que dormía entre mis brazos era otra, sin éxito.

Y no pude evitar sentirme el hombre más miserable del mundo.

* * *

¿Review?


	11. Aprendiendo a Necesitarnos

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Otro capítulo listo! Este en particular me encantó escribir, sobre todo los POV's de Harry. En el pasado vimos la confusión de Hermione, y ahora veremos un poco de la que empieza a experimentar Harry. Espero les guste y no olviden dejar un pequeñito review, porque a esta autora y a esta historia todavía le falta mucho camino que recorrer. _

_Pero como bien he aprendido después de tantas historias leídas, lo más disfrutable de las mismas es el proceso antes de llegar al final, que espero que todos mis lectores estén disfrutando tanto como yo!_

_Y sin más que despedirme, les dejo el capítulo para que lo disfruten! _

_Un beso. _

**Capítulo 10°: Aprendiendo a Necesitarnos. **

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Dos semanas después_

-Harry! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Son solo palomitas por Dios!-

Grité a la cocina desde el sofá de la sala y oprimí el botón de pausa para la película. Desde la habitación de a lado, escuché la risa de mi mejor amigo y yo meneé la cabeza mientras entornaba los ojos.

Al parecer tanto uso de magia había entorpecido la habilidad de Harry para manejar aparatos electrodomésticos muggles.

-Listo!- exclamó mientras aparecía por la puerta de la cocina- Y me quedaron deliciosas, debo añadir-

Reí con ganas mientras Harry se sentaba a mi lado, en donde yo ya me encontraba muy bien acomodada, con mis piernas dobladas sobre él sofá y recargada en los mullidos almohadones.

-Parece que tus habilidades culinarias van en aumento, Harry-

Harry me miró con una mueca y se acomodó en su sitio mientras yo ponía la película de nuevo. Como ya se había hecho costumbre cada noche al llegar del trabajo.

El timbre del celular de Harry nos sobresaltó, y completamente extrañados de que alguien llamara a esas horas y por esos medios nos puso en alerta. Mirando la pantallita unos segundos, Harry abrió la tapa y contestó extrañado.

-¿George?-

Me enderecé en el sofá.

-¿Qué? Por Dios! Enhorabuena!- Harry se levantó del sofá con una radiante sonrisa- Voy para allá enseguida, y no te preocupes, yo le aviso a Hermione-

Dijo mirándome de manera cómplice, y unas cuantas palabras después cerró el celular y me miró con ojos brillantes.

-Angelina acaba de tener al bebé, están en San Mungo ahora-

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante aquella noticia, me levanté del sofá en un santiamén y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Apaga el televisor y deja las palomitas en la cocina, me cambiaré por algo más decente y saldremos enseguida-

Sin dejarlo contestar, dejé a un sonriente Harry haciendo lo que le pedía y subí para cambiarme de ropa.

Conteniendo lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

~o~

Una vez en San Mungo, caminamos a la habitación por un colorido pasillo en tonos pasteles en donde se encontraban los cuneros. A través de los cristales, eché una mirada rápida a las pequeñas criaturas que dormían plácidamente envueltos en sus mantas y contuve un suspiro.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraban unos cuantos amigos de Hogwarts, entre ellos Neville, Parvati, Luna y Dean. También los padres de Angelina estaban ahí e incluso algunos familiares cercanos.

Cuando entramos al espacioso cuarto en donde sólo esperábamos ver a George, Angelina, el pequeño Fred, la bebé y los señores Weasley, tuvimos que hacer un esfuerzo por entrar a la abarrotada habitación en donde se encontraban todos los Weasley alrededor de la cama de Angelina quien sostenía a la bebé en brazos.

Nos acercamos a la cama entre un montón de saludos, y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Ginny arqueaba las cejas al vernos llegar juntos.

Era obvio que aquello no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Felicidades Angie- susurré mientras besaba su mejilla- Es una bebé hermosa-

-Gracias, Herms- me sonrió con ternura- ¿Quieres cargarla?-

-¿Yo? P-pero…-

-Vamos, no es nada difícil- me dijo mientras colocaba a la bebé en mis brazos- Sólo sostén su cabeza así- me indicó cómo hacerlo- Muy bien-

Sintiendo mis ojos algo acuosos, sonreí emocionada mientras miraba a la hermosa bebé pelirroja en mis brazos e inhalé profundamente.

Era lo más precioso que había visto en toda mi vida.

-Hola preciosa, yo soy tu tía Hermione- susurré sonriente al bulto en mis brazos- Eres la bebé más hermosa que jamás he visto, y tienes una familia que te adora-

Mecía a la niña en mis brazos mientras susurraba palabras de cariño, y cuando una de sus tiernas manitas tomó mi dedo y lo asió con fuerza, abrí mis ojos de par en par. Lo que sostenía en mis brazos era una nueva vida. Una vida que yo tantas veces había soñado con crear junto a él.

Y con él muerto, ese era otro sueño que se había ido al infierno.

Cuando por fin dejé a la bebita en brazos de Harry, volví a la realidad para darme cuenta que más de una decena de miradas estaban puestas en mí. Como esperando que en cualquier momento pasara algo grave.

Como esperando que en cualquier momento me derrumbara.

Harry, percatándose de aquél incómodo momento igual que yo, jugó con la bebé entre sus brazos y miró a George.

-¿Ya saben el nombre que le pondrán a la pequeña?-

Todas las miradas se centraron en ello. Yo agradecí mentalmente que Harry desviara el tema y me salvara de aquél extraño momento.

-Roxanne, Roxanne Weasley-

Dijo George con orgullo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la bebita.

Quince minutos más tarde, entre las pláticas alegres de los Weasley y de mis amigos en Hogwarts y aprovechando que nadie se fijaba en mí, di media vuelta y salí de la habitación.

Dispuesta a llorar todo lo necesario sin que nadie me viera.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

A pesar de que se escabulló sigilosa para que nadie la viera, fui totalmente consciente de la salida de Hermione del cuarto. Levantando la vista sobre las cabeza pelirrojas miré su indomable cabello castaño cruzar la habitación hasta que se perdió de vista detrás de la puerta.

Contuve un suspiro y dejando a la bebita en brazos de George, salí detrás de ella. Una vez en el pasillo tardé menos de dos segundos en decidir qué dirección tomar.

Estaba seguro que había salido del lugar.

Caminé hasta la salida y salí a la oscura noche, y una vez fuera ubicarla no fue difícil. De espaldas a mí, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza algo gacha, Hermione se estremecía ligeramente mientras sorbía por la nariz.

Y estaba seguro que no era por el frío.

-Hermione…-

Acercándome a ella lo más posible, me pegué a su espalda y la tomé de la mano para obligarla a girarse. Y lo que miré frente a mí me encogió el corazón. Bajo un manto de gruesas lágrimas, Hermione me miró con labios temblorosos.

-Ay Hermione- la abracé contra mi pecho con fuerza- Hermione, Hermione- susurraba su nombre para calmarla.

Derrotada, Hermione escondió su cabeza ente mi pecho y siguió llorando con fuerza mientras sus brazos me rodeaban por la cintura. Pegué mi mejilla a su cabeza y acaricié su cabello con delicadeza mientras la dejaba desahogarse, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Oh Harry, sé que no debería llorar- logró decir entre hipidos- Es solo que…no puedo evitarlo-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dije pegándola más a mí- No tienes porque hacerte la fuerte, Herms-

Cuando por fin se calmó, se separó solo un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos.

-Estoy feliz por ellos, en serio- se separó por completo y caminó unos pasos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- Es una bebé hermosa- dio media vuelta para mirarme- Es sólo que toda su felicidad, y la alegría de traer al mundo una nueva vida- se detuvo y llevó las manos a su pecho- Me recuerda a mí que yo no tengo nada de eso y que no lo tendré- sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse- Que la vida sigue y que mis deseos y mis sueños murieron el día que él murió, Harry-

Incapaz de contestar, me limité a mirarla con ternura mientras esperaba a que continuara.

-Ron…- dijo con dificultad- Ron y yo planeábamos tener un bebé después de que él regresara- se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con ironía mirando a la nada- Y ahora solo está muerto-

Sin poder soportar un momento más, me acerqué a ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Pero tu vida sigue, Hermione- dije con firmeza- Eres una mujer joven, hermosa, fuerte- acaricié sus mejillas con ternura- Y estoy seguro que lo mismo que acabas de ver vendrá para ti- intentó negar con la cabeza pero se lo impedí- Tendrás tus propios hijos algún día, Hermione-

-Harry…no-

-Tienes veintisiete años- dije al punto de la frustración- Tu vida no se ha terminado ¿De acuerdo?-

Hermione soltó un suspiro y sin contestar nada se pegó a mi pecho mientras se dejaba abrazar por mí.

-Estoy cansada ¿Nos vamos a casa?- me miró anhelante.

Con aquello estaba dando el tema por zanjado y opté por no presionarla más al respecto. Haciendo caso a su petición, asentí con firmeza sin poder evitar que un sentimiento cálido se esparciera por mi cuerpo en cuanto hizo la pregunta.

_Estupideces, Harry._ Pensé y tomé la mano de Hermione para volver al hospital y despedirnos de todos.

Llegamos a casa unos cuantos minutos después, y sin ánimos de hablar pero tampoco con ganas de dormirnos, nos sentamos en el sofá y continuamos viendo la película que habíamos dejado empezada antes de salir rumbo al hospital.

Una hora más tarde apagué los dichosos aparatos y retiré el cuenco de palomitas vacío de los brazos laxos de Hermione, quien recostada sobre el sillón y con su cabeza en mi hombro dormía profundamente, respirando acompasadamente.

Me levanté mientras me estiraba y durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos la miré dormir. Incapaz de despertarla la cargué en mis brazos y subí las escaleras con ella mientras me debatía por decidir en qué habitación dejarla.

No tuve que pensarlo mucho antes de entrar con ella a la habitación de huéspedes.

Con cuidado, la deposité en la cama, le quité los zapatos y me cambié por algo más apropiado para dormir. Cuando me metí a la cama junto con ella y la abracé contra mi pecho, ella soltó una exhalación relajada y se acurrucó contra mí.

Sorprendido ante aquél cálido gesto de aceptación, me quedé dormido casi al instante con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Sí, déjalos aquí Rose- le indiqué a mi asistente mientras le daba unos papeles- Y dale estos a Parvati por favor, dile que ya están revisados-

-De acuerdo Herms-

Con una suave inclinación de cabeza, Rose salió de mi despacho y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Una vez sola, me crucé de brazos y miré por el ventanal las bulliciosas calles de Londres. El trabajo parecía irme sentando bien a diferencia de los primeros días.

Todas las mañanas Harry y yo llegábamos juntos al Ministerio, lo que había causado unas cuantas habladurías entre los empleados que solían vernos caminar por los pasillos. A pesar de ellos, habíamos decidido permanecer inmunes a los chismosos y nos separábamos antes de entrar a nuestros departamentos, tomando incluso diferentes ascensores.

No nos veíamos hasta regresar a casa, lo cual hacíamos de manera separada para evitar más comentarios. Yo siempre solía llegar un poco antes que Harry, quien llegaba muerto de tanto trabajo con los Aurores y lo único que pedía era relajarse frente al televisor que había comprado hace años para no olvidarme del todo de la tecnología muggle.

Aquello se había vuelto una costumbre. Mirar una película hasta quedarnos dormidos o después charlar hasta la madrugada, cuando finalmente nos íbamos a dormir.

También se había vuelto una costumbre que durmiéramos en la misma cama.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en ello. Aunque por la mañana sentía una culpa que me dejaba sin ánimos de nada, por las noches el miedo se apoderaba de mí, y la calidez y protección que Harry irradiaba me atraía como un imán. Sus brazos, fuertes y más musculosos de lo que había pensado, alrededor de mí y su respiración golpeando mi cuello era lo único que me hacía dormir. Era mi consuelo, mi refugio.

Mi tranquilidad.

Las pesadillas no se habían ido del todo, y me había encontrado gritando en las noches hasta que Harry me despertaba y me reconfortaba en sus brazos, para darme cuenta al despertar que me abrazaba con fuerza contra él. Él parecía no tener objeción alguna, y cada noche me envolvía en la calidez de su abrazo para seguir durmiendo.

E incluso cuando el sueño me ganaba y me quedaba dormida en el sofá, en la mañana despertaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, clara señal de que a Harry tampoco le desagradaba la idea de dormir juntos.

Como había ocurrido esa misma mañana.

-Ay Harry…- susurré desesperanzada.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Adelante-

Abriendo la puerta, Rose me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Herms, te busca alguien afuera- miró sobre su hombro- Es…es Ginny Weasley ¿La hago pasar?-

Por un momento me quedé sin saber que decir. Si unos meses antes me hubieran dicho lo mismo habría sonreído y dicho que la hiciera pasar de inmediato. Pero ahora no sentía las ganas de hacer eso en lo más mínimo.

-¿Ginny?- fruncí el ceño- Si, hazla pasar, Rose-

Antes de que Rose diera media vuelta, Ginny apareció bajo el umbral con una sonrisa radiante y la cabeza en alto. Le dio las gracias a Rose y entró a mi despacho mientras Rose me echaba una mirada y cerraba la puerta.

-Hola Herms, espero no interrumpirte-

Meneé mi cabeza para salir de la sorpresa y contestar coherentemente. Frente a mí, Ginny no esperó respuesta y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-No, para nada Ginny- me senté en mi silla- ¿A qué se debe la visita?-

Mordí mi lengua al darme cuenta del tono tan formal que había usado. La estaba tratando como si fuera una desconocida.

Como si sintiera culpa.

-Nada importante- se encogió de hombros y cruzó las piernas- En realidad vine a buscar a Harry y no estaba, así que decidí pasar a saludarte y de paso preguntarte si no sabes en donde está-

Aquello me extrañó aun más. Mi departamento y el de Harry eran los más distanciados del Ministerio, en distintos pisos y cada uno en una punta. Ginny sabía lo poco que visitaba esos pasillos, lo que me hacía la candidata menos acertada para saber su paradero.

-No tengo idea de donde pueda estar- sonreí- Lo veo muy poco por aquí- intenté parecer casual- Creo que soy la menos indicada para saberlo, de hecho-

-¿De veras? Me imaginé que podrías saberlo- sonrió inocente- Después de todo están viviendo juntos ¿O no?-

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua helada.

-¿C…cómo dijiste?-

-Ay por favor, Herms- entornó los ojos- No es necesario que te hagas la inocente, mucho menos que lo niegues-

No era un tono casual o burlón entre amigas. Era irónico, hiriente, herido.

Cruel.

-Ginny, yo…-

-Harry no está viviendo en su casa muggle- me cortó- Lo busqué hace unos días y la casa estaba sola, inhabitada- sonrió con sorna- Y casualmente han llegado juntos a cualquier reunión de las últimas semanas-

-Eso no prueba que…-

-Por favor, Hermione- me cortó de nuevo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar- Fui a buscarte a tu casa está mañana solo para comprobarlo. Y me topé con una escena de lo más dulce- escupió aquello, dio media vuelta y me miró- Harry y tu saliendo juntos al trabajo, nada más y nada menos que de TU casa ¿Quieres alguna otra prueba para que trates de negarla?-

Aunque entendía el enojo de Ginny, su actitud ácida e irónica era algo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar. No tenía sentido seguir escondiendo algo que era cierto y más claro que el agua, y aunque no soportaba la actitud de Ginny los últimos días, ella había venido por respuestas.

Y yo estaba más que dispuesta a dárselas.

-No, no lo voy a negar-

Como si ahora fuera ella la que había recibido un baño de agua fría, me miró inmóvil en su lugar y dejó caer su mandíbula.

-¿Disculpa?- se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

-Harry está viviendo conmigo, pero no es cómo tú crees-

-¿Cómo yo creo?- frunció el ceño- ¿Puedes ser más cínica, Hermione?-

No contesté. Me limité a mirarla desde mi lugar, incapaz de creer que aquella mujer que parecía escupir veneno era la hermanita menor de Ron, la ex esposa de Harry y una de mis mejores amigas.

-¿No te da vergüenza lo que estás haciendo?- continuó, yo tensé la mandíbula- ¿Viviendo con el mejor amigo de tu marido muerto? ¿En la casa de _mi_ hermano? ¿De tu esposo?-

-No soy ninguna cínica Ginny- me defendí- Harry es mi amigo y lo único que está haciendo es hacerme compañía mientras…-

-Por favor! ¿Esperas que crea esa estupidez?-

Me quedé callada. Aunque Ginny no lo había dicho abiertamente, sabía perfectamente que era lo que se estaba imaginando.

Inhalé profundamente intentando serenarme, y levantándome de mi lugar la miré fijamente.

-Harry es mi mejor amigo, Ginevra. Y si estamos viviendo juntos fue porque él me lo propuso-

Como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago, Ginny me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Yo sonreí para mis adentros, saboreando algo satisfecha aquella pequeña victoria.

-¿Que él te lo propuso?-

-Sí- acepté- Una semana después de…- me detuve, incapaz de decirlo- De lo que pasó-

-Vaya vaya…- susurró burlona y se cruzó de brazos- Ahora entiendo porque me corrió de su casa una vez que se aburrió de acostarse conmigo-

Dijo aquello más para ella que para mí, pero lo escuché perfectamente. Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Como si me hubiera dado una bofetada con aquella declaración, la miré sin decir nada. Una sensación de enojo y desilusión me inundó por completo al escuchar lo último, y aunque intenté ignorarla, aquella sensación se negó a irse.

Ni siquiera tenía idea del porqué.

-Me imagino que quiso consolarse en otros brazos-

Había tenido suficiente. Con ganas de sacarla a gritos de mi oficina, inhalé profundamente y me armé de paciencia para hablar.

-Lo que haya pasado entre él y tu no es asunto mío ni me interesa, Ginny- escupí furiosa- Pero no pienso permitir que inventes cosas que no existen. Y aunque no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, dado que Harry y tú ya no son absolutamente nada, no pienso permitir que insinúes que entre él y yo existe algo, porque es mentira-

Dije segura a pesar de lo herida que me sentía.

-Si eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, será mejor que te vayas Ginny, tengo que seguir trabajando-

Frente a mí, Ginny alzó las cejas y sonrió aún más.

-Creo que será lo mejor- dijo sarcástica y tomó su bolso- Nos vemos, Hermione-

Me miró por encima del hombro, caminó hacia la salida y sin voltear atrás una sola vez desapareció cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Dejándome helada en mi lugar.

Soltando una exhalación incrédula, me dejé caer en mi silla sin ceremonia y miré al piso sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero con las palabras heladas de Ginny retumbándome en la cabeza y una frase repitiéndose como disco rayado en mi mente. Recordé esa mañana, despertando en mi cama y en brazos de Harry.

"_¿No te da vergüenza lo que estás haciendo?"_

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Caminé por los pasillos del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, saludando a todos los que me topaba en el camino. Era evidente, por las sonrisas sorprendidas que me devolvían, que casi nunca me veían por ahí.

-Hola, Rose- saludé a la asistente de Hermione en cuanto estuve frente a su escritorio.

-Harry, que sorpresa!-

-¿Está Hermione en su despacho?- señalé con un movimiento de cabeza la puerta detrás de mí.

-Claro, déjame decirle que…-

-No te molestes, solo le diré algo rápido-

Sin darle tiempo a responder, entré al despacho de Hermione y cerrando la puerta con cuidado di media vuelta hacia el escritorio.

Sentada en la silla detrás de él y con mirada pérdida sobre los papeles frente a ella, Hermione levantó la cabeza y me miró con sorpresa solo unos segundos.

-Harry… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Ignorando el cambio evidente de tono dulce a frío en un santiamén, me senté en una de las sillas frente a ella y sonreí.

Me di cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba cuando no la veía.

-Vengo a invitarte a cenar a nuestro restaurante muggle al que hace mucho no vamos- sonreí de medio lado y recargué mi brazo en el escritorio- Hoy saldré más temprano y podemos irnos juntos ¿Qué te parece?-

Contrario a lo que había esperado, Hermione se limitó a mirarme solo unos segundos antes de volver su mirada a los papeles.

-Tengo mucho trabajo hoy, Harry- dijo cortante- No creo que salga temprano para acompañarte…-

No dije nada. Su negativa no me molestaba, pero sí el tono tan frío con el que me hablaba. Parecía como si estuviera de mal humor o algo la perturbara, y aquello me inquietó en exceso.

-Además, no creo que sea conveniente que nos vean salir juntos, podrían empezar a hablar y…-

-Ya te dije que a mí no me interesa lo que diga la gente-

-Pero a mí sí-

Igual podría haberme dado una bofetada. Dijo aquello casi con enfado, y me miró solo unos instantes antes de seguir hablando.

-De hecho creo que…deberíamos guardar más distancia aquí para evitar habladurías y…-

-Pero si…-

Hermione ignoró mi interrupción y siguió hablando.

-Y no solo en el Ministerio-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Creo que lo mejor sería no…no seguir durmiendo juntos, Harry- miró hacia abajo y pude notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas- No es correcto -

De una pieza en mi lugar, la miré sin saber que responder. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Hermione y cómo era posible que hubiera cambiado de actitud tan rápido? Algo había pasado, eso era seguro.

-¿Pero qué mosco te ha picado, Herms? A ti no te preocupaba que…-

-Pero ahora sí me preocupa- me cortó de nuevo, mirándome con severidad- No está bien lo que estamos haciendo, Harry-

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Enfadado, me levanté de la silla y la miré con ceño. No entendía que rayos era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero sinceramente su actitud comenzaba a irritarme.

-¿Pero qué rayos es lo que no está bien?- pregunté en voz más alta de lo normal- ¿Dormir juntos?- no contestó, comencé a moverme por el lugar- Hasta dónde sé, no estamos quebrantando ninguna regla, además tienes pesadillas casi todas las noches- seguía sin respuesta- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿No dormir ahora?-

Solté sarcástico, pero ella seguía mirándome serena desde su lugar, lo que me hizo enojar aún más. De pronto parecía como si le molestara mi presencia, y tuve que aspirar profundo para no decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirme.

-En algún momento tendré que controlar esas pesadillas- dijo por fin- No puedo vivir con miedo toda mi vida, además…-

-Además por lo que veo te desagrada la idea de dormir conmigo-

-Ya te dije que…-

-Que no es correcto, lo entiendo Hermione, de acuerdo- le resté importancia con un ademán de la mano.

Aún serena en su lugar, me miró con expresión vacía y yo contuve las ganas de lanzar un puñetazo a la pared. Aquella indiferencia me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Harry, solo quiero que entiendas que…-

-Que a partir de ahora somos como dos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo-

Parado frente a ella, la miré con dureza y contuve una maldición por lo bajo, y antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, el patronus de Kingsley apareció entre nosotros y la habitación se tiñó de azul.

-Seis prisioneros de máxima seguridad de Azkaban han escapado- la voz severa de Kingsley resonó por el lugar- Se requiere la atención inmediata al caso por parte del jefe de departamento de Aurores- miré la luz azul incrédulo- Los seis se han identificado como antiguos seguidores de Voldemort, Harry, tienes que salir de inmediato-

Aquél mensaje iba dirigido a mí.

Tan pronto como la fuerte voz dejó de escucharse, el patronus desapareció detrás de la puerta y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Parada detrás de su escritorio, Hermione me miró preocupada y su respiración comenzó a hacerse más profunda.

-Ya escuchaste- le dije cortante, mi orgullo herido era el que hablaba- No me esperes despierta-

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, di media vuelta y salí del despacho cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Nada me caería mejor en esos momentos que perseguir y atrapar a unos cuantos mortífagos.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Ya debería estar aquí- miré el reloj a mi lado y luego hacia la puerta- Ya debería estar aquí Luna!-

-Herms ¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte? Ya llegará!-

Luna plantó dos tazas de café en la mesita de la sala y se sentó en el sofá frente a mí mientras me miraba con seguridad.

-Son casi las doce de la madrugada, Luna, ya debería haber vuelto-

Desde que Harry me había dejado en mi despacho esa tarde, no había tenido ninguna noticia de él. De nuevo recordé las palabras de Kingsley sobre la naturaleza de los prófugos de Azkaban y reprimí un escalofrío.

-Lo sé Herms, pero nada ganas con preocuparte-

Mordiendo mi labio inferior, bajé mi vista hasta posarla en la taza que tenía en mis manos.

-Le dije cosas tan…horribles, Luna- murmuré casi para mí misma- Me porté como una idiota-

Frente a mí, Luna me miró curvando sus labios en una mueca.

-Pues en eso no puedo discutirte amiga- cuando la miré con ojos entrecerrados, ella sonrió inocente- ¿Pues qué? Es la verdad! Fuiste muy cruel con Harry y lo sabes-

Completamente desesperanzada, solté un largo suspiro y tomé un sorbo de mi café, agradeciendo mentalmente que mi amiga estuviera ahí para apoyarme. Una vez que llegara a mi casa y esperara a Harry por horas sentada en el sofá de la sala y mirando el televisor sin prestar la más mínima atención, había llamado a Luna desesperada y ella no había dudado en ir a mi rescate.

Una vez que llegara, le había contado todo. Absolutamente todo. Después de todo ella era la única que sabía que Harry estaba viviendo conmigo, y sin dudarlo un solo instante y con ganas de desahogarme le había contado todo.

Desde mis noches durmiendo con Harry hasta mi discusión con Ginny en el Ministerio. Y mi actitud inmediatamente fría y alejada hacia Harry después de la misma.

-No me ayudes, Luna-

-Es que sinceramente no entiendo porque le hiciste caso a Ginny- me recriminó- Es obvio que está dolida con Harry y por eso te dijo esas cosas-

-Pero en el fondo tiene razón, Luna!- me defendí- Que Harry y yo durmamos juntos en las misma cama no está bien! No es correcto!-

-Y otra vez con lo mismo! ¿Y por qué dices que no está bien?- entornó los ojos- No han hecho más que dormir juntos ¿O no?-

Sin poder evitarlo, sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas hasta sentirlas encendidas.

-Luna! Por supuesto que no!-

-¿Entonces? No debiste dejar que Ginny te hiciera sentir mal- se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el sofá- Tu lo necesitas, él te necesita, y sinceramente creo que no debiste haberlo tratado así-

Aunque sabía que Luna tenía razón, tenía que hacer por lo menos el intento de defenderme.

-Pues aunque no lo aceptes, Ginny tiene razón en decir que no estamos haciendo lo correcto-

Era obvio que Luna no me creía. No creía que esa fuera la única razón por la que yo había tratado a Harry con tal indiferencia, y la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo creía.

-Hermione…- alzó una ceja inquisitiva- ¿Estás segura que por eso trataste así a Harry? ¿No será que en realidad…- dudó un poco, divertida- estabas molesta con él por el otro _asunto_ que Ginny te comentó?-

De manera inmediata, el recuerdo de esa otra parte de la conversación con Ginny me llegó a la cabeza. Aquella en la que mencionaba que ella y Harry habían vivido una especie de aventura después de la muerte de Ron.

Aquella noticia de labios de Ginny me había resultado de lo más chocante.

Y cuando había discutido con Harry, aquellas palabras no habían hecho más que repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras hablaba, y sin importarme cuanto pudiera herirlo, le había dicho todo aquello dominada por un enojo que aún no podía explicar.

-Por supuesto que no- negué rotundamente- A mi no me interesa lo que haya pasado entre ellos, no es asunto mío y me tiene sin cuidado-

Pero el tono ácido que utilicé para decir aquellas palabras dijo todo lo contrario y me delató al instante.

-Sí, claro- entornando los ojos, Luna meneó la cabeza- Lo que digas, Herms-

Fingiendo no escuchar, tomé la bandeja con las tazas vacías y me dirigí a la cocina para no seguir escuchando algo que probablemente no me iba a gustar. Algo que podía ser de lo más cierto.

Entre pláticas triviales, desde la nueva fachada que había en el Ministerio hasta la boda de Neville y Hannah Abbott que sería en menos de un mes, pasaron casi dos horas. Finalmente, acompañé a Luna hasta el vestíbulo y se despidió de mí con un abrazo. Susurrándome que no me preocupara por Harry, desapareció en la noche y finalmente quedé sola.

Cerré la puerta y me recargué contra ella mientras miraba el reloj. Preocupada, mordí mi pulgar y solté un suspiro.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y Harry aun no llegaba.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala, planteándome miles de alternativas diferentes. Lo había tratado tan indiferente esa tarde, que no dudaba que se hubiera ido a dormir a su casa muggle, o incluso que hubiera llegado a La Madriguera.

Me detuve en seco al pensar en la última. Recordé de nuevo la naturaleza de los prófugos, así como su evidente odio hacia Harry.

-Demonios, Harry-

Sin saber que más hacer y conteniendo mis ganas de llamar a la Madriguera o a Kingsley, me recosté en el sofá que quedaba frente a las escaleras mirando a la nada. Moría de sueño, pero no pensaba dormir en mi cama hasta que no viera que Harry entrara sano y salvo por esa puerta.

Quince minutos después me quedé completamente dormida.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Cuando entré al vestíbulo de la casa eran las tres de la mañana. Una frágil luz proveniente de la sala iluminaba el pasillo, pero no presté atención al detalle. Seguramente Hermione había olvidado apagar la luz.

Dejando las llaves sobre la mesita, hice una mueca de dolor y contuve el aliento. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba muerto de cansancio, y lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era meterme a la cama y dormir. Afortunadamente solo tenía un pequeño corte en el labio, con el cual podía sobrevivir perfectamente bien hasta el día siguiente.

Caminando casi dormido, subí el primer peldaño de la escalera y lo que parecía ser un bulto en el sofá llamó mi atención. Extrañado, di media vuelta para encontrarme con una imagen que me dejó helado.

Envuelta en su bata de dormir y recostada sobre el sofá, Hermione dormía profundamente.

Completamente pasmado, comencé a acercarme sigiloso. Me quedé mirándola sin tener idea que hacer y antes de poder decir algo ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y me miró. Enderezándose por completo se levantó del sofá de manera inmediata y me miró con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio.

Había estado esperándome.

Una sensación de calidez me invadió por completo y me hizo olvidar la discusión que habíamos tenido esa tarde en su oficina.

-Harry…estaba tan preocupada-

Caminó hasta mí rápidamente, pero entonces pareció recordar algo y se detuvo, mirándome con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Tardaste…- dudó un momento- Tardaste mucho…creí que…-

-Fueron más difíciles de lo que pensé- dije simplemente, recordando sus palabras hirientes de esa tarde- Pero todo salió bien, no te preocupes-

-Me alegro-

Sonrió de manera encantadora y sentí una punzada en el pecho. Verla en aquél estado, con su cabello revuelto, sus ojeras marcadas y su expresión preocupada y cansada me causaba una sensación cálida que no podía explicar ni controlar.

Y esa sensación se hizo más fuerte al recordar la razón por la que ella estaba así_. _Por_ mí. _

Me acerqué un paso más hacia ella y sonreí de vuelta.

Pero la expresión de Hermione cambió de pronto, y su sonrisa desapareció para convertirse en una mirada sorprendida.

-¿Estás herido?-

Demonios. La luz de la sala había iluminado por completo mis facciones al acercarme, y Hermione se había percatado del pequeño pero profundo corte que tenía en el labio y que seguramente aún sangraba.

-No te preocupes- comencé a quitarme el saco- Estoy bien-

-Por supuesto que no- afirmó con voz algo chillona- Estás herido, Harry!-

-No es nada, Herms, en serio-

Cansada, comencé a subir los peldaños de la escalera, pero Hermione me detuvo por el brazo y me obligó a girarme.

-Ni hablar- me miró fijamente, segura- Voy a curarte esa herida, Harry-

Un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión. Soltando un suspiro cansado, me dejé guiar por ella hasta el sofá que antes había ocupado, me sentó, y sin darme tiempo a decir nada se dirigió a la cocina. Regresó momentos después con un pequeño botiquín lleno de pociones, hierbas y aplicadores.

Tomó asiento frente a mí en la mesita de centro y una vez que preparó todo, comenzó a curarme.

-Tal vez esto te duela un poco-

De manera delicada, rozó con sus dedos la parte de mi labio cortado y comenzó a aplicar el ungüento sobre la herida. Pero el dolor que esperaba sentir fue sustituido por una sacudida de placer ante la sensación de sus dedos rozando mi piel.

Los dedos de Hermione.

Sentí un escalofrío al percatarme del hecho.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Hermione se dedicó a limpiar aquél corte pequeño pero profundo sobre mis labios, concentrada en la labor. Se había inclinado sobre mí ligeramente para trabajar sin problemas, dándome a mí la oportunidad de admirar a la luz de la lámpara su rostro.

Incapaz de contenerme, dejé vagar mi mirada por sus facciones, tan delicadas y exquisitas que me parecía que estaba mirando a otra mujer que no era mi mejor amiga. Pero era Hermione, y hasta ese momento me daba cuenta que nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo hermosa que era.

Sus cejas delgadas y estilizadas, fruncidas en un ceño de concentración mientras me curaba, complementaban aquellos expresivos ojos almendrados y brillantes. Su nariz era pequeña y algo respingada, protagonista de los mohines más adorables cuando se enojaba o se reía, y que complementaba a la perfección su rostro en forma de corazón.

Completamente idiotizado finalmente detuve mi mirada en sus labios. Jamás me había fijado en lo suaves, carnosos y delicados que eran. Y sobre todo deliciosos. Tan deliciosos que me daban ganas de…

-Ow- me quejé al sentir un líquido caliente penetrar en la herida y me estremecí un poco.

-Lo siento-

Preocupada, Hermione continuó dando suaves toques a la herida con un pañuelo húmedo. Yo por mi parte agradecí a todos los cielos por las pociones curativas y el dolor que hacían sentir. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Al percatarse que no podía seguir limpiando la herida bien desde su lugar, Hermione se levantó frente a mí y se inclinó lo suficiente para que el escote de su bata quedará a la altura de mis ojos. Y a través de su bata entre abierta, pude apreciar la ligera curvatura de sus senos que el escote del camisón de encaje azul dejaba al descubierto.

Tensando todos y cada uno de mis músculos, tragué en seco y contuve un gemido de mero placer. Estaba seguro que aquellos ligeros contornos que tenía frente a mí ocultaban la premisa de unos senos suaves, redondos y abundantes, un paraíso encarnado que suponía todo un deleite para los sentidos de cualquier hombre.

Para mis sentidos.

Sin poder evitarlo, un estremecimiento de placer me sacudió por completo.

-Lo siento ¿Te lastimé de nuevo?-

La suave voz de Hermione preguntando aquello me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Para mí alivio, se sentó de nuevo y me miró preocupada, y yo pude respirar tranquilo al fin. Tomé aire con fuerza y esperé a que mis sentidos se recuperaran para poder hablar.

Demonios. Estaba tan cansado. Solo eso podía explicar mis acciones, mis reacciones y mis _estúpidos_ pensamientos.

-No…no te preocupes- la voz me salió un poco ronca, y maldije para mis adentros.

Con cuidado, Hermione comenzó a poner una pequeña bandita sobre la herida.

-No…no entiendo cómo fue que…- se calló, tragando en seco.

-¿Cómo fue que salí vivo?- terminé la pregunta y ella reprimió un escalofrío- No con facilidad, créeme- sonreí un poco- Por lo pronto esos cinco malditos están en la cárcel-

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Cinco? ¿Qué no eran…-

-Seis- la corté de inmediato, recordando que ella también había escuchado el mensaje- Rookwood escapó-

Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par, y mirándome con aquella expresión de susto, su respiración se hizo más acelerada y profunda.

-Harry…eso quiere decir que…-

-Sí, lo sé- la corté, no quería que dijera lo que ambos sabíamos y causarle una preocupación innecesaria- Pero lo atraparé, te lo aseguro-

Sin decir nada, nos limitamos a mirarnos largamente. Ella me miraba con sus ojos suaves y algo acuosos, y aquella sensación de calidez me invadió todavía con más intensidad. Era la preocupación de Hermione, manifestada de todas las maneras posibles, la que me hacía sentir aquella sensación de pertenencia y cariño que hace tanto no sentía.

-Será mejor que duermas, Harry, te ves muy cansado y ya es tarde-

En cuanto mencionó aquello recordé la discusión que habíamos tenido esa tarde en su oficina, y sin poder evitarlo me tensé por completo. Enfadado, me levanté de mi lugar y esperé a que ella guardara las cosas en el botiquín e hiciera lo mismo. Aún me sentía algo herido por sus palabras y su mirada fría y distante…

Pero sobre todo, me molestaba en sobremanera la idea de ir a dormir sin ella a mi lado.

_Diablos, Harry! En serio necesitas dormir, estás pensando puras estupideces._ Me recriminó mi conciencia, y asqueado conmigo mismo me alejé de ella, intentando alejar de mi mente aquellas sensaciones que había sentido minutos antes al estarla mirando.

Al estarla admirando.

Era un maldito enfermo. Sí, eso era.

-Será mejor que subamos- le dije en un tono más frío del que quería- Tu también debes estar cansada-

Mirándome algo melancólica ante mi repentino cambio de actitud, Hermione asintió y sin más me siguió a la escalera para comenzar a subir.

Y de haber podido infligirme la maldición Cruciatus en ese momento, lo habría hecho.

* * *

Cuatro de la mañana y seguía despierto.

_¿No que muy cansado?_ Me recriminó mi conciencia al instante y quise tapar mis oídos para dejar de escucharla.

Enojado conmigo mismo, di media vuelta en mi cama por enésima vez y golpeé la almohada frustrado. Era la primera noche después de varias que no tenía a mi lado el calor de Hermione.

Y la sensación era más insoportable de lo que imaginaba.

No entendía aquellas extrañas y malditas reacciones que había sentido al mirar a Hermione en la sala mientras me curaba, pero definitivamente tenía que deberse al hecho de que moría de sueño y cansancio.

A eso y a aquellos malditos camisones del demonio. Quemarlos todos era una opción que estaba empezando a considerar seriamente.

Pero estaba seguro que al día siguiente todo sería diferente. Sería como siempre.

-Como siempre…- susurré entre dientes.

Dispuesto a dormir de una vez por todas, solté un largo suspiro y me acomodé boca arriba mientras me relajaba. De todos modos seguí con mi vista fija en la pared el techo, incapaz de pegar los ojos.

Minutos después escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los suaves e inconfundibles pasos de Hermione cruzando mi habitación. Con el corazón desbocado, contuve el aliento y la miré con un ojo entrecerrado para percatarme que caminaba casi dormida.

Levantando la sábana que tenía encima, Hermione se deslizó junto a mí en la cama y sin más me abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. Acurrucándose contra mi pecho, soltó un largo suspiro con mi nombre y se relajó sobre mi pecho.

En cuestión de segundos se quedó completamente dormida de nuevo.

De haber podido, habría soltado la carcajada más estruendosa posible ante aquél inconsciente despliegue de inocencia y ternura.

Pero me tuve que conformar con sonreír de medio lado, y emocionado, me acomodé de lado para abrazarla y seguir durmiendo. Y la deliciosa sensación que experimenté al sentir sus suaves y cálidos contornos pegarse a mí me transportó a un sueño plácido, donde nada más importaba.

Y la discusión que tuvimos esa tarde quedó enterrada y olvidada en algún lugar de mi mente.


	12. Boda

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: _

_Hola a todos! Aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo ;). Es un capítulo en donde se ve algo de picante que creo que ya es necesario entre estos dos, pero sobre todo terapéutico después de tantos capítulos. Es solo una probadita de la chispa que estos dos tienen y que seguirán teniendo en los siguientes capítulos!_

_Y como siempre, dejen reviews! Cada review me inspira a seguir escribiendo, así que entra más reciba más rápido podré actualizar! _

_Bueno mis queridos lectores, sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo para que disfruten ;) Un beso. _

**Capítulo 11°: Boda **

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Semanas Después _

Con una media sonrisa, sequé mis manos con el pañuelo que tenía a mi lado y miré el jardín a través de la ventana. Esa mañana de domingo habíamos terminado temprano con el desayuno, y ahora todos completamente satisfechos y felices, se relajaban en el jardín después del sustancioso almuerzo que habíamos tenido.

En el cual, por más que quería negarlo, agradecía que Ginny no se hubiera presentado.

Desperdigados sobre el pasto, tanto pequeños como adultos reían, jugaban o disfrutaban de una amena charla. Miré a George y Angelina, sentados con Arthur y Molly, mirar a Roxanne como si no hubiera ser más hermoso sobre la tierra, mientras Fleur, Luna y la esposa de Percy platicaban como si tuvieran los chismes más jugosos de la temporada.

A principios de Agosto, el verano se encontraba en su máximo esplendor y la vitalidad irradiaba por dondequiera.

Percy sentado en el pasto leía algo a sus hijas mientras Bill jugaba con los mayores y disfrutaban del sol junto a Charlie.

Y no muy alejado de ahí, el pequeño Fred reía como nunca mientras intentaba atrapar una snitch que volaba por los aires sentado en los hombros de su tío favorito.

De un igualmente sonriente y despeinado Harry.

Con las mangas de la camisa y del pantalón arremangados, Harry representaba en aquellos momentos el reflejo fiel de la felicidad. Solo con Fred podía tener aquella sonrisa tan sincera, y lo miré completamente absorta por aquella imagen tan única.

Idiotizada por aquél comportamiento tan dedicado, dulce y espontaneo, la idea de cómo sería Harry con un hijo propio me envolvió por completo y me hizo sonreír.

Harry como padre. La sola idea me resultó maravillosa.

Por un momento me dejé llevar por la imagen de Harry con sus propios hijos, unos hijos que estaba segura cualquier mujer estaría gustosa de darle. Como yo alguna vez había soñado hacerlo ya casi diez años atrás.

Cuando estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de él.

Asustada, abrí mis ojos de par en par al darme cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando mis traicioneros pensamientos y meneé la cabeza con fuerza.

-Basta Hermione, no seas idiota-

Furiosa conmigo misma, dejé el pañuelo en su lugar y me alejé de la ventana lo más rápido posible mientras me dirigía a la alacena para acomodar los manteles. Por mi salud mental era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Una vez parada en el precario banquito que estaba a un lado de la alacena, comencé a colocar los pesados manteles hasta que finalmente llegué al más pesado. Dudosa de mi equilibrio y del desconfiable banquito, me mordí el labio inferior mientras tomaba con cuidado el mantel de la mesa y me disponía a guardarlo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, me elevé de puntillas encima del banco y empujé el mantel hacia atrás mientras rezaba por no caerme del tambaleante objeto.

-¿Luchando con manteles, Granger?-

El respingo que di al reconocer aquella voz tuvo el resultado que temía, y soltando un gritito de susto perdí el poco equilibrio que conservaba en el banco y sin más remedio que cerrar los ojos esperé el inminente golpe contra el suelo.

Pero unos brazos, fuertes y cálidos se ciñeron a mi cintura con fuerza y cuando abrí los ojos que tenía fuertemente cerrados la hermosa mirada verde de Harry quedó frente a mis ojos y su pecho rozando el mío.

Así como sus delgados labios a escasos centímetros de los míos.

-Cuidado, Herms-

Sonrío de manera encantadora mientras sus brazos se afianzaban más alrededor de mi cintura, y yo sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir acelerado mientras miraba distraída sus ojos mirarme con picardía.

-Harry! Me asustaste!-

Incapaz de seguir pegada a él por más tiempo, me alejé mientras colocaba el banquito en su lugar y rezaba porque él no hubiera notado mi nerviosismo.

Detrás de mí, Harry esperó a que terminara de acomodar las cosas y terminó de lanzar el mantel al final del último estante para después mirarme con una gran sonrisa. Al parecer no había notado nada extraño en mí, y por fin pude mirarlo de nuevo y sonreírle de vuelta.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas estas cosas sola, un día de estos te darás un buen golpe-

-Lo tendré en cuenta-

-Bien- cerró las puertas de la alacena y me miró de nuevo- Ahora vendrás conmigo al jardín-

Entrelazando sus dedos con los míos de la manera más natural, comenzó a caminar conmigo hacia la salida de la casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?-

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Harry se detuvo y me miró con ojos brillantes y el cabello alborotado. Demonios, aquella visión resultaba tan chocantemente atractiva.

-Porque el pequeño Fred y yo queremos que juegues con nosotros-

Parado en el marco de la puerta detrás de él, el pequeño pelirrojo me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras asentía con fuerza.

-Sí Tía Mione, ven con nosotros!-

Sin más, me tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarme hacia el jardín dando saltitos de alegría, mientras un divertido Harry nos seguía y me miraba con las cejas alzadas.

Gesticulando un simple "Tramposo" mientras me dejaba arrastrar por el pequeño Fred, Harry soltó una carcajada refrescante y yo me limité a contener la respiración idiotizada.

Minutos después, mientras Harry nos buscaba por el enorme jardín y yo tomaba la mano de mi sobrino para caminar entre los arbustos y escondernos de él, un sentimiento de culpa me atacó y comenzó a carcomerme por dentro al darme cuenta que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, el rostro de Ron no había aparecido en mi mente al pensar en hijos.

Miré la mirada brillante y la sonrisa de Harry y no pude evitar sentirme despreciable.

Aquello se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Cuando entré a la casa esa noche, cansado y hambriento, un delicioso olor a comida impregnó mis sentidos y completamente idiotizado por el aroma caminé hacia la cocina en donde una deliciosa cena para dos se encontraba servida.

De Hermione no había rastro.

-¿Herms?-

Grité a las escaleras, buscándola por todas partes.

-Enseguida bajo, Harry! Comienza a comer si quieres!-

Miré de nuevo hacia la mesa y reprimí un sonido de gozo al darme cuenta que Hermione había preparado la cena mientras yo seguía en el trabajo. Sin poder evitarlo, de nuevo aquella sensación cálida y familiar se apoderó de mí al darme cuenta del hecho.

Con una media sonrisa, abrí el refrigerador a unos pasos de mí y sacando una lata de refresco, la abrí en un santiamén y comencé a tomar el dulce líquido que me supo a gloria.

-¿Aún no empiezas a comer?-

Con la lata de refresco aún en mi boca, di media vuelta para mirar a Hermione parada en el umbral de la puerta, con un pequeño- muy pequeño- camisón rosa pastel cubriéndola y la larga bata a medio cerrar mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello con una toalla, dejando al descubierto sus torneadas piernas.

Conteniendo una maldición, me atraganté con el líquido y comencé a toser con fuerza para poder respirar de nuevo.

-Harry!- se acercó a mí- ¿Estás bien?-

Al hacerlo, el delicioso aroma a flores de su cabello impregnó mis sentidos y yo tuve que cerrar los ojos y contener otra maldición. Demonios. ¿Es que Hermione no entendía lo que esos malditos camisones provocaban?

-Sí- logré decir después de unos instantes- Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien-

Lanzándome una mirada entre extrañada y divertida, Hermione se sentó a la mesa y con un simple movimiento de cabeza mientras se cerraba la bata me pidió que la acompañara. Agradeciendo a todos los magos de la historia la decisión de Hermione de cerrarla, la seguí y me senté en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

La cena estaba deliciosa.

Durante unos minutos, mandé a volar las reglas de etiqueta y me dediqué a devorar todo lo que veía frente a mí, mientras Hermione me miraba comer divertida y satisfecha. Cuando por fin pude comer de manera decente, nos dedicamos a charlar sobre el trabajo mientras comíamos la sustanciosa y deliciosa cena que Hermione había preparado, y por un momento me perdí en el hilo de mis pensamientos mientras la miraba reír.

Me di cuenta que en los cinco años de casado que había tenido con Ginny, jamás había tenido una cena así. Y no pude evitar notar que, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, las estaba comparando de nuevo. A mi mejor amiga y a mi ex esposa.

A la viuda de _mi_ mejor amigo y a _su _hermana.

Asqueado conmigo mismo- eso también se estaba volviendo una costumbre- la miré reír y seguí comiendo mientras charlábamos hasta que terminamos.

-Esto…- me detuve un momento- Estuvo delicioso, Herms-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- sonrío de manera encantadora y se levantó mientras tomaba los platos- Y falta el postre-

Dijo aquello mientras me guiñaba un ojo coqueta y se dirigía al lavamanos con los platos. Incapaz de evitar pensar en la doble connotación que esa última frase conllevaba, tragué en seco y en mi mente comenzaron a desfilar miles de imágenes sobre cómo sería probar una clase de postre diferente con Hermione incluida.

Pero pronto volví a la idea de quién era la mujer que en realidad tenía frente a mí, y queriendo sacar mi varita para aplicarme la maldición cruciatus en ese momento, meneé la cabeza con fuerza. Comenzaba a temer seriamente por mi salud mental.

Cuando Hermione volvió a la mesa con el pastel de calabaza y se sentó frente a mí, mi respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y pude mirarla casi indiferente.

-Por cierto- su dulce voz llamó mi atención antes de probar bocado- Recibimos la invitación para la boda de Neville ésta tarde, será el sábado dentro de dos semanas-

A pesar de que lo dijo con una sonrisa noté el titubeo en su voz. Sonriendo de vuelta, mi expresión se suavizó por completo y la miré con ternura.

-¿Quieres que vayamos? No es necesario si no te sientes…-

-No- me cortó de inmediato, aún sonriente- Es la boda de Neville, por supuesto que iremos-

Idiotizado con aquella sonrisa, le devolví una mientras probaba un bocado del delicioso pastel de calabaza que tenía frente a mí.

-Solo que…hay un problema-

Extrañado, la miré con las cejas alzadas mientras esperaba a que hablara.

-No tengo nada decente que ponerme-

Dijo aún con una sonrisa, e incapaz de evitarlo solté una carcajada mientras dejaba mi plato y cubiertos a un lado.

-No te preocupes por eso-

Mirándome con una ceja alzada, Hermione se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que hablara. Mientras ella se arrellanaba en su asiento, apoyé mi brazo en la mesa y la miré con el mentón recargado en mi mano.

-Tú y yo iremos de compras, Granger- dije con una sonrisa- Y no cualquier tipo de compras, me refiero a las de verdad-

Me levanté de mi asiento y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Y cuando lo hizo me miró dubitativa mientras alzaba las cejas.

-Mañana iremos de compras al estilo Londres-

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Hermione se colgó de mi brazo cual niña pequeña y juntos caminamos hacia las escaleras para subir a dormir a nuestras habitaciones.

O mejor dicho, para dormir a nuestra habitación.

Y aunque me sentía miserable por ello, en el fondo sabía que dormir sin ella me haría sentir aun peor.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Estábamos en una tienda exclusiva de trajes para hombre y sentada en una butaca frente a los vestidores y con un montón de bolsas en mi mano, miré de nuevo hacia la cortina tras la cual estaba Harry.

-Harry, apúrate!-

Como única respuesta escuché el suave sonido de su risa y por fin descorrió la cortina para salir mientras se abrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa, dejándome ver parte de su pecho desnudo. A pesar de que lo veía todos los días, no pude evitar contener un suspiro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?-

Mientras comenzaba anudarse la corbata en tono color jade y enfundado con un traje negro y camisa blanca, Harry se miró al espejo frente a él y yo me limité a mirarlo sin decir una sola palabra.

Con aquél traje, Harry representaba la pura tentación masculina e irradiaba un aura tan varonil que me dejó sin aliento. Sin más, me levanté y mientras le ayudaba a anudar la corbata encontré las palabras correctas para comenzar a hablar.

-Te queda excelente- dije con una sonrisa- Deberías llevarlo-

Me colgué de su brazo y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, y sonreí al mirar la escena que ambos presentábamos frente al espejo. Mirándome a los ojos a través de nuestro reflejo, Harry también sonrió y se deshizo de mi brazo lentamente para volver a entrar al vestidor y quitarse el traje que había resultado ser el elegido.

Cuando salimos de las tiendas caminamos por las calles de Londres mientras charlábamos de trivialidades y reíamos sin parar. Y aunque sabía lo que todos que se cruzaban con nosotros en las calles podrían pensar sobre nosotros, aquello resultaba tan familiar y tan extrañamente correcto que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

En aquellos momentos, solo importaba lo bien que me sentía a su lado.

Muertos de hambre, entramos al pequeño y pintoresco restaurante al que solíamos ir muy seguido meses atrás y tomamos una de las mesas junto a la ventana mientras tirábamos las compras a un lado.

-No entiendo porque rayos compraste tantas cremas y perfumes- me dijo entornando los ojos y yo solté una suave risa.

-Porque te recuerdo que soy una mujer Harry, y soy una mujer a la que le encanta oler bien-

Cambiando su expresión por completo Harry me miró con ojos profundos y semblante serio, y pude jurar que lo vi reprimir un escalofrío.

Antes de que pudiera contestarme algo, la niña rubia que siempre nos atendía llegó corriendo hasta nuestro lugar y se detuvo entre nosotros. Emocionada, miró a Harry de manera soñadora como si no hubiera nadie más en el lugar y yo contuve la risa al mirar la expresión castigada de Harry.

-¿Qué desea ordenar, señor?-

Entorné los ojos al darme cuenta que efectivamente, para la niña yo seguía sin existir.

-Será el pastel de carne y las verduras al vapor-

-Y para mí lo mismo- dije en un intento por atraer su atención- Por si te interesaba…-

Susurré entre dientes fingiendo buscar algo en mi bolsa, y pude ver como Harry contenía una carcajada mientras seguía mirando atento a la niña.

-Ah sí…enseguida-

Algo titubeante la niña tomó los menús y roja como un tomate se alejó apenada hacia la cocina. Mirándonos de reojo después de mirarla cerrar la puerta, soltamos una sonora carcajada que resonó por el lugar.

-Eso fue algo directo, Herms-

-Lo siento, pero simplemente me parece una injusticia- sonreí juguetona- Sí, entiendo que seas el hombre más bello del planeta, pero no tengo la culpa de que ella esté enamorada de ti, señor-

Dije imitando la mirada soñadora de la chica, mientras Harry soltaba una carcajada aún más estruendosa para después mirarme juguetón. Por unos momentos pareció debatirse con algo, y finalmente se levantó de su asiento y cruzó la mesa para sentarse a mi lado.

Miró hacia atrás sobre el confortable sofá y cuando por fin se acomodó en el lugar, pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros y cual niño haciendo una travesura me sonrió juguetón.

-Harry! ¿Pero qué crees que haces?-

-Shh! Sígueme el juego!-

Yo solo atiné a mirarlo sorprendida mientras sentía como mi pulso se aceleraba por su cercanía y lava ardiente comenzaba a correr por mis venas, calentándome la sangre.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo!-

-Espera, deja que ella nos vea!-

-¿Qué?- casi ofendida, me alejé de él de un empujón- ¿Quieres darle celos a la pobre chica? No tienes vergüenza!-

-No seas tonta, Herms!- soltó una carcajada fresca- Solo quiero que lo piense para que deje de hacerse ilusiones y para que deje de tratarte tan mal!-

Aún cuando dijo aquello de forma sincera, algo me hacía pensar que esa no era la única razón por la que había decidido abrazarme contra su pecho, pero me quedaba claro que darle celos no era la otra.

Aunque por el momento lo único que me importaba era esa cercanía que me estaba empezando a volver loca. Entre risas y discusiones tontas, Harry me había abrazado aún más contra él y ahora podía aspirar el varonil aroma de su colonia mientras su brazo me aferraba con fuerza.

-Ahora, deja de discutir ¿Sí? Sólo finge que me amas como a nadie en el mundo-

Y decidiendo que aquello no podía ser muy difícil, me limité a hacer lo que me pedía mientras la comida pasaba en un santiamén.

* * *

_Dos Semanas Después. Sábado. _

Caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio con bolso en mano y el celular en la otra, salí a las calles de Londres mientras entornaba los ojos al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí Luna, pasaremos por ti! No te preocupes!- me callé y volví a entornar mis ojos- Lo sé pero llegaremos a tiempo, aún falta mucho, deja de gritarme!-

Maldita la hora en la que le había enseñado a Luna a usar el teléfono.

Contuve una risa y corté la comunicación en cuanto llegué al estrecho callejón que siempre utilizaba al salir del Ministerio. Sonriendo al recordar la histeria de mi amiga, tomé aire y en menos de dos segundos me aparecí frente a casa.

Cuando entré me percaté de que todas las luces estaban apagadas y extrañada caminé por la casa mirando en todas las habitaciones en busca de Harry. No recordaba que me hubiera dicho que saldría esa tarde, y no verlo en casa alistándose para la boda me parecía muy extraño.

-¿Harry?-

Con ceño fruncido al darme cuenta que no estaba en casa, subí las escaleras para darme un baño rápido y arreglarme para la boda de Neville que sería esa misma tarde.

Distraída, dejé la puerta entreabierta y la mitad de las luces apagadas mientras me desnudaba y soltando un largo suspiro me metí bajo la ducha. Había recibido una lechuza urgente del Ministerio esa mañana para solucionar un caso, y después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo imprevisto el baño me resultó revitalizante.

Quince minutos después descorrí la cortina de la ducha y salí completamente empapada, buscando mi toalla que había olvidado hasta localizarla en el estante a un lado de la puerta abierta, junto a unas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón de vestir negro que reconocí al instante. Y cuando levanté la vista me encontré con Harry de pie en el umbral, con la mandíbula abierta y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Y con su mirada recorriéndome entera.

-Harry!-

Sintiendo el calor subir a mis mejillas y mis piernas temblar sin control, tragué saliva nerviosa y miré la toalla que en ese momento parecía más lejana que nunca.

Incapaz de reaccionar, lo miré con vergüenza pero no hice nada por cubrirme. Mis brazos al igual que mis piernas parecían no responder, y me limité a dejarlos colgando laxos a un lado de mi cuerpo mientras dejaba que la mirada de Harry recorriera de pies a cabeza mi cuerpo desnudo.

-No…no te escuché entrar-

-…-

Aún de pie frente a mí y con sus manos apretadas en puños, Harry no lograba articular sonido alguno y seguía mirándome de arriba abajo como si no creyera lo que tenía frente a él. Y cuando su boca se abrió aun más al momento que su vista llegó a mis senos, tuve que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La expresión de Harry era del más puro deleite.

Halagada en extremo al ver que Harry parecía no reaccionar, me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa y reprimí un suspiro. Él simplemente estaba ahí con la más pura expresión de deleite y saciándose con la visión de mi cuerpo desnudo, y saber que yo era la que provocaba aquellas inusitadas reacciones me llenó de un sentimiento de emoción y satisfacción incapaz de controlar.

-¿Harry?- repetí por fin- ¿Me…me pasas mi toalla, por favor?-

Frente a mí, Harry siguió sin decir palabra y yo volví a morder mi labio inferior. Tenía que moverme, lo sabía. Pero por alguna razón que no alcancé a definir por completo fui incapaz de hacerlo.

En cambio, solo sentía un montón de escalofríos presa de la emoción.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Hermione me había dicho algo, de eso estaba seguro. Pero yo era incapaz de escucharla, y con mi mirada y todos mis demás sentidos puestos en ella, me deleitaba con las suaves y deliciosas curvas de su cuerpo desnudo y empapado.

Que había resultado ser mejor que en mis sueños.

Había entrado distraído a la casa, y al mirar las luces completamente apagadas y no escuchar sonido alguno, supuse que Hermione aún no había regresado del Ministerio. Completamente sumergido en mis pensamientos y sin prestar atención, me dirigí al baño para acomodarme el traje y abrí la puerta distraído.

Y juré que jamás imaginé que al regresar de comprar aquellos simples dulces de regaliz que a Hermione tanto le gustaban, aquella hermosa e irreal visión iba a estar esperándome.

_Con un demonio, es más hermosa de lo que había imaginado. _Pensé mientras recorría su cuerpo entero, incapaz de privar a mi mirada de saciarse con aquella increíble visión. _Es tan malditamente perfecta que podría hacerla mía en este preciso instante. _

Quería quitar todas y cada una de las gotas de su cuerpo con mi lengua, quería tumbarla en el piso del baño y hacerle el amor ahí mismo, sin importar nada más. Me había vuelto completamente loco.

Dejé vagar mi mirada por las largas piernas, las suaves caderas, el plano vientre…

Cuando finalmente mi mirada se detuvo en sus senos abrí mi mandíbula por completo y reprimí un gemido al darme cuenta que aquellas curvas habían resultado ser todo y más de lo que imaginé aquella noche cuando me curaba. Eran simplemente perfectos.

Y por un momento imaginé como sería tocarlos con mis dedos, amoldarlos a mis manos, saborearlos en mi boca…

-Harry…mi toalla-

Aquello lo escuché. Como si me hubiera echado un cubetazo de agua fría, salí de mi ensueño y meneé mi cabeza de un lado a otro mientras tomaba la toalla a mi lado de un jalón. Se la entregué como pude y mientras se envolvía me acerqué a ella llevado por una fuerza incapaz de controlar.

Finalmente nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y por momentos que parecieron eternos nos limitamos a mirarnos fijamente sin decir una sola palabra.

El tiempo pareció no seguir corriendo.

Solo hasta que escuchamos el timbre de la puerta pudimos reaccionar, y la burbuja que parecía envolvernos se rompió tan rápido como llegó. Con una sonrisa entre inocente y juguetona, Hermione me lanzó una última mirada antes de pasar por mi lado y dando media vuelta entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Dejándome completamente solo, extasiado, y excitado.

-Con un demonio-

Con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados con fuerza, bajé las escaleras en un santiamén y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mi amiga rubia en la entrada, enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul marino y con su cabello recogido en un elegante moño.

-Harry!- me miró con ojos brillantes- Wow, estás guapísimo!-

No contesté. Era incapaz de emitir sonido alguno en aquellos momentos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Harry? Te ves…demasiado acalorado-

_Excitado_ era la palabra correcta.

-No, no pasa nada Luna. Tu también estás guapísima- logré decir mientras soltaba el aire contenido- Pasa-

-Decidí venir a buscarlos, creo que sería más cómodo para los tres- me miró curiosa de nuevo- ¿Seguro que estás bien?-

-Sí, sí, claro. Siéntate si quieres, Hermione está en su cuarto…arreglándose- la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo me atacó de pronto- Estará lista enseguida-

Caminamos hasta la sala en donde Luna se dejó caer en el sofá con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Perfecto, esperamos entonces- me miró sonriente mientras se cruzaba de piernas- Me muero por ver que vestido se pondrá Herms!-

Sonriéndole de vuelta y conteniendo una maldición, su imagen volvió a mi cabeza de pronto y yo también recé para ver a Hermione enfundada en un vestido por mi salud mental.

Pero sabía que después de haberla visto de aquella manera, podría ponerse hasta un traje de esquimal y la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo en mi mente no desaparecería por nada del mundo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al hermoso jardín de la casa que alguna vez había pertenecido a los padres de Neville, me alejé de inmediato de Hermione y Luna y busqué con la mirada a cualquier conocido.

Agradeciendo a todos los cielos que Dean y George hubieran llegado temprano, caminé entre las mesas de la recepción hasta las sillas frente al altar que esperaba a los futuros esposos.

No podía estar cerca de Hermione en esos momentos sin pensar en hacer una estupidez colosal. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con verla desnuda, el vestido esmeralda de Hermione, con un tajo en la pierna izquierda y un sensual escote, era más de lo que podía soportar.

_¿Es que no podía haberse puesto un vestido más…conservador? _Pensé frustrado mientras caminaba por el jardín.

-Hola George- saludé al pelirrojo con una palmada en la espalda- Hola enano-

Por un momento me olvidé de Hermione y mis incontrolables instintos y cargué a mi sobrino mientras plantaba un sonoro beso en su cabeza llena de cabellos rojos.

-Tío! Ya te dije que estoy grande para los besos! Eso es de niñas!-

Lo miré hacer un puchero y sin poder evitarlo, solté una gran carcajada al escucharlo, y aquello me ayudó a liberar un poco la tensión que había acumulado en la última hora. Por mi salud mental, decidí que lo mejor sería no dirigir mi mirada a la mujer de cabello castaño al otro lado del jardín en un buen tiempo.

-¿Vas a privarle a tu tío favorito la oportunidad de mimar a su sobrino favorito?-

Riendo con fuerza, le planté un fuerte beso en la mejilla y se pasó la mano por la zona con fuerza mientras hacía un mohín con la nariz.

-Tío, por favor!-

Juntos, Dean, George y yo reímos con fuerza hasta que una melodiosa y conocida voz nos interrumpió.

-Hola, Harry-

Contuve una maldición y dejé a Fred en el suelo para voltear a mirar a Ginny quien, enfundada en un provocativo vestido rojo, me devolvió una mirada coqueta.

-Hola, Ginny-

Nos miramos durante unos instantes hasta que detrás de mí, un incómodo Dean carraspeó para llamar la atención de Ginny.

-Hola hermanito! Hola Dean!- los besó a ambos y después miró a Fred- Hola sobrinito!-

-Hola tía Ginny!- contestó Fred emocionado mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de su tía.

Después de todo, Fred adoraba a Ginny y viceversa, y seríamos sus tíos favoritos sin importar nuestra situación.

Ahora que nadie me veía y aprovechando que Fred había captado la completa atención de Ginny, me giré en redondo y me alejé lo más rápido posible a un lugar seguro. Lo mejor era también alejarme de Ginny por mi salud mental.

Media hora más tarde y con todos los presentes acomodados en las sillas frente al altar, Neville hizo su entrada mientras yo me acomodaba a un lado de Dean junto con los demás padrinos. Frente a nosotros, un montón de amigas de Hannah y ex alumnas de Hufflepuff que no reconocía nos miraban con sonrisas algo fingidas pero emocionadas.

Algo nervioso pero feliz, Neville llegó hasta nuestro lado y momentos después Hannah hizo su entrada vestida con su hermoso vestido blanco. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta el altar, escuché los suspiros de las mujeres entre la multitud, y sin poder evitarlo, mi mirada se posó en Hermione y mi corazón se encogió un poco.

Con los labios apretados con fuerza y su mandíbula algo temblorosa, parecía estar a punto de llorar. Y estaba seguro que aquella mirada no era de emoción.

Era de nostalgia. De melancolía. De tristeza. Estaba recordando.

Incapaz de seguir mirándola un momento más, me giré para mirar a los novios juntarse en el altar mientras el sacerdote nos pedía que tomáramos asiento para que la ceremonia comenzara.

Una hora más tarde, todavía la miraba a ella.

-…yo los declaro, marido y mujer-

La voz del sacerdote me sacó de mi ensueño y un montón de aplausos y vítores resonaron en el lugar mientras los novios se besaban dulcemente frente a nosotros. Yo también me uní a los aplausos, y miré a Hermione hacer lo mismo mientras me regresaba la mirada y una tierna sonrisa.

Y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se plantó en mi cara y sonreímos juntos mientras seguíamos aplaudiendo.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Cuando la rítmica canción terminó George y yo nos separamos para aplaudir a la banda apostada al final de la pista, y con una exagerada reverencia al final mi cuñado- aún lo consideraba así- me tomó de la mano para regresar a las mesas mientras yo reía.

-Después de usted, hermosa dama-

-Muchísimas gracias señor- le seguí la corriente mientras tomaba su mano y me dejaba guiar hasta nuestra mesa- Es usted todo un caballero-

-Y tu una excelente bailarina- siguió con la adulación- Me dejaste molido, Herms!-

-No seas exagerado!- reí con fuerza- Tú también bailas muy bien!-

Una vez en nuestra mesa me senté en mi silla correspondiente mientras George tomaba la mano de su esposa y sin más la arrastraba hasta la pista para seguir bailando. Meneando la cabeza, entorné los ojos al tiempo que me acomodaba en la silla y miraba hacia el otro lado de la pista.

En donde Harry cumplía perfectamente con su labor de ignorarme totalmente.

Suspiré. Conocía a Harry lo suficientemente bien para saber que seguía regañándose y atormentándose por lo que había pasado esa mañana en el baño. Cuando me había visto totalmente desnuda.

Contuve un escalofrío al recordar su oscura y profunda mirada recorriéndome entera.

Soltando otro largo suspiro, me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí a la pequeña barra de bebidas mientras yo intentaba por mi parte ignorar a la mujer pelirroja que nos miraba alternadamente a Harry y a mí mientras platicaba con Lavender Brown.

Pero antes siquiera de poder tomar mi copa de whisky de dragón, mi mejor amiga se atravesó en mi camino y me ofreció una copa. Con un gesto de complicidad, Luna miró a la pista y se pegó a mí mientras comenzaba a hablar con suavidad para que nadie escuchara.

-¿Por qué no has bailado?-

-Acabo de bailar con George!-

-Eso no cuenta…- me cortó sagaz- Me refiero a Harry. Es tu acompañante, deberías bailar con él!-

-Luna, no seas ridícula! Harry no es mi acompañante, y además, sabes bien que él no baila-

-Bailo en Las Tres Escobas cuando fueron las Brujas de Macbeth- levantó una mano para impedir que hablara- Y desde el momento que viene contigo por supuesto que es tu acompañante-

-También viene contigo ¿Recuerdas?- intenté defenderme.

-Herms…- rio ligeramente- Yo vine con ustedes porque Rolf tuvo que irse de nuevo a Alemania unos días y lo sabes-

Incapaz de seguir mirando los inquisitivos ojos azules de mi mejor amiga, miré hacia la pista y fingí observar a los novios que bailaban al centro.

-De cualquier modo ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Harry? Lo he notado muy extraño desde que llegué a tu casa-

Dijo aquello mientras miraba a Harry al otro lado de la pista, ladeando su cabeza para después dirigir su mirada inocente hacia mí.

-¿En serio? Yo lo veo igual que siempre - me encogí de hombros y tomé otro trago de mi whisky de dragón.

-A mí no me engañas Herms! Y menos tu! Ha estado muy extraño contigo o cuando está a tu alrededor-

Demonios. ¿Cómo es que Luna a veces podía ser tan…observadora?

-Fue una tontería- de un trago me acabé mi whisky- Algo sin importancia, en serio-

-Bueno, eso no importa, ya en serio- me miró curiosa- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa que está tan extraño?-

Sabiendo que Luna no me dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera, contuve el aliento y mordiendo mi labio me acerqué a ella para hablar en voz baja.

-Harry me vio saliendo de la ducha está mañana- solté el aliento y sonreí ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos- Desnuda-

-¿Qué?-

El grito estridente acaparó varias miradas, y mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no reír sintiendo mis mejillas arder, callé a una eufórica Luna colocando mis manos sobre su boca. Con los ojos brillantes, Luna aferró mis manos y soltó una risita traviesa.

-Ay por Merlín! Pero que nervios!-

-Cállate Luna!-

-Ahora entiendo porque lo encontré tan…acalorado cuando abrió la puerta ¿Acababa de pasar verdad?-

Sin poder evitar emocionarme al escuchar el término "acalorado", intenté no parecer igual de eufórica que ella y con una mirada serena asentí.

-Sí, por eso ha estado evitándome todo este tiempo!-

-Es un reverendo idiota- Luna rio con ganas, yo la miré extrañada- Y tu también por no aclarar nada con él, el pobre debe estar apenadísimo!-

Hasta ese momento, aquella idea no me había cruzado la mente para nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Fue un accidente!-

-Pues ve y díselo tonta! Conociendo a Harry debe estar sufriendo un calvario pensando que estás molesta! Ve!-

Con un empujón para nada discreto, Luna me aventó a la pista y yo la miré con una mueca. Abriendo sus ojos de par en par a modo de regaño, Luna hizo señas con las manos para que siguiera caminando. Estaba dispuesta a lograr que hablara con Harry.

Y yo también. Soltando el aire contenido, caminé por la orilla de la pista hasta llegar a la sección del jardín donde Harry se encontraba de espaldas a mí.

Paciente, esperé al momento en el que el grupo dejó de charlar y finalmente todos se dispersaron mientras Harry se quedaba en su lugar con su copa en mano. Antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, lo tomé por el brazo y lo obligué a mirarme.

-Hola-

-Ah…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata en cuanto me vio- Hola, Herms-

-No te he visto en toda la tarde- le dije sonriente- Y no has bailado conmigo-

Como si quisiera evitar mi mirada a toda costa, Harry pareció entretenerse con una mosca que pasaba sobre mi cabeza en ese momento.

-Sabes que bailo peor que un hipogrifo con mareo- miró mis pies calzados en los tacones de aguja- Además no quiero lastimarte los pies, suficiente con la vez pasada-

Sentía la tensión que emanaba cada parte de su cuerpo, y no pude evitar sonreír al observar su repentina timidez. Como lo más natural del mundo, tomé su brazo y comencé a arrastrarlo hasta la pista.

-No seas ridículo- dije sonriente mientras entrabamos al espacio abarrotado de gente- No lo hiciste tan mal la última vez, además soy yo la que te lo está pidiendo-

Una vez en el centro Harry se limitó a quedarse parado frente a mí con sus brazos laxos a cada lado de su cuerpo, mirándome sin tener la menor idea de que hacer. Conteniendo la risa, me pegué a él un poco más de lo que el decoro y la canción ameritaba y tomando su brazo lo enganché a mi cintura mientras mi mano se unía a la suya.

Como única respuesta, Harry reparó ante el contacto y conteniendo el aliento comenzó a moverse al ritmo lento y suave que había empezado a marcar.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil- no contestó ni me miró a los ojos, yo sonreí- Creo que ya se está volviendo costumbre que sea yo quien te invite a bailar-

Pero ni el comentario ni la suave risa que le siguió lograron romper la tensión de Harry, que se limitaba a seguirme mientras miraba sobre mi cabeza a las demás parejas que nos acompañaban.

Suspiré, era el momento de ser directa.

-Harry, quiero decirte algo….-

-Dime-

-Mírame, Harry-

Al darme cuenta que seguía sin mirarme, tomé su rostro con mi mano y lo obligué a bajar la vista hasta que sus brillantes ojos jade se toparon con los míos.

-¿Estás apenado por lo que pasó está mañana?-

-Hermione, tienes que saber que no era mi intención…-

-Yo sé que no era tu intención Harry! Por lo mismo no tienes porque sentirte apenado conmigo…- no contestó pero por lo menos seguía mirándome- Vivimos juntos, en cualquier momento algo así podría pasar-

-Pero es que…-

-Fue un accidente- le dije sonriente- Y no es como si fuera la primera mujer desnuda que ves…-

Al decir aquello, Harry pareció reprimir un escalofrío e inconscientemente aferró su mano a mi baja espalda mientras me miraba.

-No, no lo eres-

Dijo aquello con una mueca mientras sus brazos se relajaban un poco alrededor de mí, y cuando me devolvió una amplia sonrisa supe que era de puro alivio. Incapaz de contenerme, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me abracé a él con fuerza mientras el ritmo de la música cambiaba y se convertía en uno acelerado.

Minutos después, yo solo podía reír ante los intentos en vano de Harry por bailar mientras la música seguía sonando. Él solo me daba vueltas en la pista para después pegarme a su pecho con fuerza y contagiado por mis risas, él me siguió poco después.

Y mientras bailábamos, las ligeras risas se convirtieron en carcajadas.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

-Buscaré algo de ponche del otro lado ¿Quieren algo?-

Exhaustas después de tanto baile y abanicándose con la mano, Hermione, Luna y Parvati negaron con la cabeza y sonrieron.

-Estamos bien- dijo Luna sonriente- Ahora ve y déjanos descansar-

Riendo junto a unos igualmente acalorados George, Seamus y Dean, asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al extremo del oscuro jardín que se encontraba rodeando una de las esquinas de la casa y que en aquellos momentos se encontraba completamente solo.

Llegué a la mesa de bebidas y tomando un vaso de los tantos que se iban llenando solos de ponche, tomé un largo trago que me resultó revitalizador.

-Vaya vaya…miren a quien me encontré-

A punto de atragantarme con el líquido, di media vuelta para toparme con mi despampanante ex esposa envuelta en su sensual vestido rojo, sosteniendo una copa de whisky de dragón mientras me miraba con su cabeza ladeada.

-Hola…Ginny-

-Hola de nuevo, Harry- se acercó peligrosamente a mí- Me has ignorado toda la noche- sonrió con sorna- Y creí que habíamos quedado en ser amigos-

-No ha sido mi intención Ginny, estuve…-

-Bailando toda la noche con tu amante, claro, lo entiendo-

Como si me hubiera echado un cubetazo de agua fría, la miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par mientras sentía el enojo adueñarse de mí.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ginevra?- repliqué molesto mientras dejaba mi vaso a un lado- ¿De dónde has sacado esa estupidez?-

-No es ninguna estupidez, has estado revolcándote con la viuda de tu mejor amigo-

Dijo aquello como lo más natural del mundo y se acercó aún más a mí mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa que tenía atrás. Con una sonrisa casi descarada, se pegó a mi pecho y sus manos comenzaron a vagar lujuriosas sobre mi abdomen.

Contuve un escalofrío al darme cuenta que Ginny estaba aún consciente.

-Y dime…¿Es mejor que yo?- sonrió burlona- Porque me imagino que algunas manías debe tener para que tu hayas decidido correrme de tu casa e irte a vivir con ella inmediatamente-

Igual pudo darme una bofetada.

-¿Có…cómo lo sabes?-

-Ay por favor Harry, no es muy difícil percibirlo- subió sus manos hasta mi pecho y me miró- Y cuando sospecho algo lo compruebo-

No dije nada. Ella seguía acariciando sugestivamente por encima de la ropa, y me pregunté cómo es que nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo caprichosa, frívola e inconsciente que Ginny podía llegar a ser.

Me dije que la única respuesta a eso era por lo mucho que la amaba.

-De todas formas ya fui a ponerla a ella en su lugar…aunque parece que no entendió-

Y como si me hubieran golpeado la cabeza, recordé perfectamente aquella tarde en el Ministerio cuando Hermione me había tratado tan indiferente y me había pedido que nos mantuviéramos alejados lo más posible.

Hacer aquella conexión con lo que Ginny me decía fue de lo más sencillo.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué le dijiste a Hermione, Ginny?-

-Ay relájate…- dijo con una sonrisa y me miró traviesa- No es como que me haya hecho mucho caso-

Sintiendo mi cabeza a punto de estallar por las actitudes tan extrañas y cambiantes de Ginny, la tomé por los hombros y la obligué a mirarme. No entendía que rayos pasaba por su cabeza, pero sin duda alguna la mujer de la que había estado perdidamente enamorado tanto tiempo parecía ser otra.

O parecía apenas estarla descubriendo. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, me dolía.

-No entiendo por qué haces esto- le dije, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos- Tú fuiste la que me pidió el divorcio, y te lo di- hablaba con desesperación- Te di la libertad que querías, y luego vuelves como si quisieras todo lo contrario-

-Por favor Harry, no seas tan melodramático-

Se acercó a mí lo suficiente mientras sus manos descendían de nuevo por mi abdomen, y yo detuve sus manos y agarré sus muñecas con fuerza.

-Sinceramente ya me estoy cansando de tu jueguito, Ginny- escupí, con su rostro a escasos centímetros de los míos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-A ti-

Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Ginny unió sus labios a los míos en un salvaje beso mientras colgaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Con desesperación y casi con fiereza, Ginny me besaba y se pegaba a mí mientras yo intentaba entender que rayos estaba pasando.

Segundos después, aún no sabía qué rayos hacer para quitármela de encima.

Lo único que sí sabía era que quería hacerlo cuanto antes.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Después de varios minutos en los que Harry no había regresado, me levanté de mi silla y miré a Luna.

-Iré a buscar a Harry y de paso por un poco de whisky- dije sin darle tiempo a reírse- ¿Quieres algo?-

-No- sonriendo de medio lado, se arrellanó en su silla- Suerte buscando tu whisky-

Fingiendo no entender su sarcasmo, entorné los ojos y me dirigí a la mesa de bebidas que quedaba al otro lado de la enorme casa de los padres de Hannah para buscar mi whisky y a Harry.

Cuando di media vuelta en la esquina y llegué a la parte más oscura y alejada del jardín, me quedé de una pieza en mi lugar. Frente a mí y completamente sumergidos en su burbuja, Harry y Ginny se estaban besando.

Y no era cualquier beso.

De espaldas a mí, el cabello rojo de Ginny y el tono de su piel era inconfundible, y con sus brazos enganchados en el cuello de Harry, tenía su cuerpo pegado al suyo mientras lo besaba de manera casi salvaje.

Abriendo mis ojos de par en par y temiendo ser descubierta, me escondí detrás del muro a mi lado y seguí mirando la escena que me parecía casi irreal. O al menos eso quería.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí. Tal vez minutos, tal vez segundos, pero lo que sí sabía era que había visto suficiente. Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que Harry no hacía nada por retirarse.

Lo suficiente para saber que no podía seguir soportando verlos.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire y apretando mi mandíbula, di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi mesa de nuevo con aquella imagen grabada en mi mente con fuego. Y por más que quise, no pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo.

Y un miedo inmenso al darme cuenta que esa sensación no la había vuelto a sentir desde hacía cinco años.

Demonios. Estaba en peligro de nuevo. En serio peligro.

* * *

¿Review?


	13. Realidades Bajo Lluvia

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola! Cómo están los increíbles fans del Harmony? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten muchísimo! Sé que ésta vez me tardé un poco más en actualizar, pero estuve algo ocupada últimamente y éste capítulo me resultó tan difícil de escribir que simplemente no podía terminarlo. _

_Como se darán cuenta, éste capítulo vuelve a mostrar la faceta de una Hermione herida y confundida- y que puede hacernos perder los estribos un poco- igual que un Harry algo frustrado que pagará caro el "error" del capítulo pasado. Pero considérenlo un despertar (POR FIN!) de nuestros personajes y una preparación para los siguientes capítulos que prometo nos llevarán por una montaña rusa de emociones fuertes y con mucho Harmony manifestado en todas las maneras posibles. _

_Así que si en algún momento quieren estrangular a alguno de estos dos lo entenderé perfectamente, solo sean piadosos ;)_

_Y sobre todo, disfruten!_

**Capítulo 12°: Realidades Bajo Lluvia**

**~Harry's POV~**

Cuando por fin me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y pude reaccionar, empujé a Ginny lejos de mí y me limpié los labios mientras la miraba con ceño fruncido. Aunque yo mismo estaba sorprendido por mis reacciones, de algo estaba completamente seguro.

Aquél beso no había significado nada para mí. Absolutamente nada.

-Basta ya Ginny- le dije entre dientes y la tomé por los brazos- Déjate de jueguitos-

-No son jueguitos, Harry- me tomó el mentón con una mano- Estoy hablando completamente en serio-

Sin decir nada más, se acercó a mí lo suficiente para pasear descaradamente sus labios sobre los míos. Y yo seguía sin creer que aquella mujer había sido alguna vez mi esposa. ¿Cómo rayos había podido ser tan ciego?

-Pero igual creo que ahorita sigues emocionado con tu nueva amante, así que te daré tiempo-

-Hermione no es mi amante- dije casi rabioso- No te atrevas a llamarla así-

-Vaya ¿Ahora la defiendes? Sólo eso faltaba-

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ginny se zafó del amarre de mis manos y comenzó a alejarse muy lentamente de mí.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te deje solo- tomó la copa que se encontraba en la mesa y me miró seriamente- Nos vemos, Harry-

Dando media vuelta, comenzó a caminar de regreso al jardín en donde todos se encontraban disfrutando de la velada. Yo me quedé parado mirando cómo regresaba a su mesa mientras intentaba descifrar que rayos había pasado. Pero sobre todo, que rayos era lo que pretendía.

Me quedé unos instantes más en mi lugar mirando a la nada, hasta que pronto recordé que al otro lado del jardín se encontraban mis amigos y finalmente terminé por reaccionar. Meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras arreglaba el cuello de mi camisa, atravesé la pista hasta que estuve en la mesa donde todos se encontraban sentados.

Todos menos Hermione.

Por un momento un sentimiento de ansiedad me inundó por completo. Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, me dije que eran puras tonterías y solté el aire contenido.

-¿En dónde está Hermione?- pregunté a Luna una vez me senté a su lado.

Como respuesta, mi amiga rubia me miró con ceño fruncido y una mirada de confusión pura.

-¿Qué no estaba…?-

Antes de que Luna pudiera terminar, Hermione apareció frente a la mesa con el maquillaje retocado y una sonrisa en el rostro. Al mirarla, el alivio que me inundó fue tan grande que no pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Herms! ¿En dónde estabas?- Luna fue la primera en hablar- ¿Qué no habías ido a…?-

Y de nuevo Luna se vio interrumpida por la suave voz de Hermione quien aún de pie y con sus manos en el respaldo de su silla, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada y sacó la silla para sentarse.

-¿Al tocador? - tomó su copa de whisky aún sin terminar- Sí, fui al baño a refrescarme, moría de calor!-

Despreocupada, tranquila, igual que como la había dejado diez minutos antes. Conteniendo otro gemido de sincero alivio al escucharla decir aquello, tomé un trago de mi bebida y la miré fijamente esperando que ella me devolviera la mirada.

Esperando que sus hermosos ojos castaños me dieran la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos y que solo ella podía brindarme.

Pero no me miró en ningún instante. Igual de animada como había estado toda la noche, no nos miró ni a Luna ni a mí y en cambio, giró su cabeza hacia la pista y siguió tomando de su copa mientras miraba a las parejas bailar.

A mi lado, no pude evitar darme cuenta del pronunciado ceño de Luna.

Con una mueca, mi amiga rubia se inclinó sobre la mesa lo suficiente para tocar el hombro de Hermione y llamar su atención. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera voltear a verla, Seamus se acercó a la mesa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la sacó a bailar mientras ella dejaba su copa en la mesa y se dejaba guiar hasta la pista.

En donde siguió bailando como lo había estado haciendo las últimas horas.

~o~

Mucho más tarde esa madrugada, cuando la mayoría de los invitados se había ido y en las pocas mesas solo quedábamos los familiares y amigos cercanos de Neville y Hannah, el pequeño grupo que quedaba en el jardín comenzaba a despedirse mientras deseaban a la pareja la mejor de las suertes y felicidad.

Incapaz de evitarlo, dirigí la mirada a la mujer castaña enfundada en color esmeralda que no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra en toda la noche. La miré felicitar a Neville y darle un fuerte abrazo mientras sus ojos se ponían algo acuosos de la emoción, y no pude evitar sentir aquella calidez que siempre sentía cuando la tenía cerca.

Y aunque había querido hacerlo, no podía negar que en esos momentos lo único que quería hacer era irme a casa y tirarnos en la cama para dormir abrazados y entrepiernados.

Mi cuerpo palpitó de emoción.

Finalmente y después de miles de abrazos y despedidas, Luna, Hermione y yo nos dirigimos a un rincón del jardín y tomándonos de las manos nos aparecimos frente a la puerta de la casa de Luna.

-Buenas noches, Luna- le dije mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la frente- Cuídate y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarnos-

-Lo haré, gracias Harry- me sonrió dulcemente- Buenas noches-

A mi lado, Hermione se adelantó para darle un abrazo a su amiga mientras Luna le devolvía un susurro al oído. A su lado, yo fingí entretenerme con los duraznos dirigibles frente a mí mientras aguzaba el oído.

-Hablamos mañana- susurró Luna- Te buscaré o te llamaré-

-De acuerdo-

Fue todo lo que escuché de Hermione antes de que se separara de ella. Con una expresión impasible, se alejó de ella y se colocó a mi lado mientras me ofrecía su mano para que la tomara. Y me sentí estúpido al emocionarme tanto.

Era la primera vez que tenía contacto conmigo desde hacía horas.

Sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo al tomar su mano, nos aparecimos frente a casa y en un extraño silencio caminamos hacia la puerta y entramos al lugar en penumbras.

-Al fin- susurré quedamente cerrando la puerta detrás de mí- Estoy muerto-

Dije aquello mientras soltaba un quejido cansado y me quitaba el saco para dejarlo en el perchero de la puerta. Sin voltear a verm, Hermione caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá para comenzar a quitarse los pendientes y el collar que llevaba puestos.

Completamente idiotizado, miré la curva de su largo y estilizado cuello mientras se estiraba un poco, y por un momento tuve que concentrar todas mis fuerzas en impedir llevar mis manos a su cuerpo y hacerla mía.

Demonios, de nuevo el alcohol se me había subido a la cabeza.

-Sí- susurró secamente y dejó las joyas en la mesita de la sala- Fue una noche agitada-

Ni siquiera me miró a los ojos. Concentrada en cualquier punto de la pared detrás de mí, llevó sus manos a su cabello para deshacer el delicado peinado mientras me ignoraba de manera triunfal. Y en ese momento no me quedó la menor duda de que algo extraño le pasaba a Hermione.

-¿Quieres…- comencé algo indeciso- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir?-

Sabía el tono sugestivo con el que había hecho la pregunta, pero en aquellos momentos no me importaba nada más que volver a tener su calor, su aroma y su cuerpo cerca de mí y llenarme de ellos hasta calmar un poco aquella ansiedad que me carcomía por dentro desde que la había visto desnuda esa tarde.

Desde que había confirmado que en efecto, Hermione era un paraíso encarnado que no podía tener.

-Sí, lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir-

Se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras con sus zapatos en la mano hasta que llegó al primer escalón. Como recordando algo, giró su cabeza lo suficiente para mirarme y me sonrió por primera vez después de varias horas. Una sonrisa hueca, falsa…

Triste.

-Buenas noches, Harry-

Sin mayor ceremonia, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y escuché como la puerta se cerraba de un simple portazo mientras me quedaba helado en mi lugar.

Aún sin entender muy bien qué rayos había pasado, subí hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta de igual manera. Me quité el incomodo traje que no aguantaba, me puse algo para dormir y me metí entre las sábanas para mirar el techo encima de mí.

Enfadado, recordé la actitud de Hermione en la boda y su seca despedida antes de acostarse. ¿O tal vez lo había imaginado? Decidido a esperar, miré el techo encima de mí durante casi media hora mientras estaba atento a cualquier indicio de que Hermione saliera de su cama para venir a la mía. Pero nunca sucedió.

Por un momento quise levantarme y ser yo el que fuera a su habitación y se metiera a su cama, pero su actitud seca y el hecho de que ese era la habitación que había compartido con Ron me detuvieron al instante.

No podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía entrar a esa habitación, meterme en esa cama y dormir con su mujer.

Una hora más tarde y con una sensación agridulce llenándome el pecho, cerré los ojos vencido por el sueño y contuve una maldición al darme cuenta que esa noche dormiría solo.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Hecha un ovillo en la cama, me acurruqué más entre las sábanas y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, obligándome por enésima vez a cerrar los ojos y dormir de una buena vez. Llevaba casi una hora dando vueltas en mi cama, luchando contra el inmenso deseo de escabullirme al cuarto de Harry para meterme entre sus sábanas y acurrucarme contra él.

Y en aquél momento no pude sentir más asco de mí misma.

Deseaba estar en la cama de Harry mientras dormía en la que alguna vez había compartido con Ron. Con mi esposo.

_Maldita sea, Hermione, duérmete de una buena vez._ Me recriminó mi conciencia por enésima vez en la última media hora, y dispuesta a hacerlo di media vuelta y me acurruqué entre las sábanas.

Pero como si mi mente quisiera jugarme una broma, aquella imagen que se había negado a irse en las últimas horas se instaló de nuevo en los pliegues de mi memoria y volvió a atormentarme de nuevo.

Harry y Ginny besándose a unos metros de mí, sus cuerpos pegados, sus labios unidos, los brazos de ella alrededor de él mientras lo besaba casi salvajemente. La imagen comenzó a hacerse cada vez más nítida, y de nuevo aquella horrible sensación en el pecho me atacó tan de golpe que tuve que obligarme a respirar lentamente para serenarme.

Pero la sentía, estaba ahí, latente. Esa sensación de pesadez dentro de mí, como si mi corazón fuera una enorme roca que se había instalado en mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar. Esa sensación que había sentido por última vez hacía más de cuatro años, el día de su boda.

Y sin poder evitarlo, otra terrible sensación se instaló en mi pecho antes de que me dejara vencer por el sueño y cerrara los ojos hasta perderme en la inconsciencia.

Miedo.

~o~

El ligero e incesante sonidito de mi celular sonando a la distancia me despertó esa mañana. Aún algo adormilada y torpe, abrí los ojos y la luz del sol me pegó de lleno en el rostro mientras yo hacía un puchero de fastidio.

Cuando por fin pude deshacerme de las sábanas enredadas en mis piernas, salí de la cama dando traspiés y sin mirar el autor de la llamada tomé mi celular y levanté la tapa.

Después de todo ya sabía quién era.

-Bueno- contesté dando un bostezo mientras tallaba mi ojo.

-Tú! ¿Pero qué mosco fue el que te picó anoche?-

El grito chillón de mi mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea terminó por despertarme.

-Por Dios, baja la voz Luna! No estoy sorda!-

-No, lo que estás es loca- contraatacó- Tienes que explicarme porque rayos regresaste tan extraña anoche a la mesa, porque no entendí absolutamente nada-

-Luna…-

-Tienes que venir inmediatamente- dijo interrumpiéndome- ¿O quieres que yo vaya y…?-

-No!- corté de inmediato y tomé aire- Yo iré a tu casa, espérame ahí en quince minutos-

Aunque no planeaba ocultarle nada a Luna, la idea de que viniera a casa no ayudaba para nada si Harry estaba aquí. Y además, ir a la casa de Luna me daba la excusa perfecta para salirme y no ver a Harry en un buen rato.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza en esos momentos, lo mejor era no estar cerca de él.

-De acuerdo, salgo para allá-

Una vez cerré la tapa del móvil, lo aventé a la cama y corrí a mi baño en donde me puse lo primero que encontré y bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Era domingo por las 8:00 y sabía que después de la noche anterior lo más seguro era que Harry aún estuviera durmiendo, pero de todos modos quise asegurarme y cuidando que mis pisadas no se escucharan miré la planta baja con algo de miedo.

Aliviada de no verlo por ningún lado, solté un largo suspiro y tomando las llaves de la mesita del recibidor salí de la casa y caminé hacia la esquina para aparecerme en casa de Luna.

~o~

-¿¡Qué has dicho!-

-Lo que oíste- contesté encogiéndome de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi taza.

-Pero es que…¡Besándose!- Luna abrió sus ojos de par en par- No entiendo que les pasa, firmaron el divorcio hace cuatro meses!-

-¿Y?- me encogí de hombros de nuevo- Eso tampoco les impidió revolcarse a sus anchas después de la muerte de…de Ron-

Me di cuenta del resentimiento con el que dije aquello, y por un momento quise morderme la lengua por bocona. Desde que había llegado a casa de Luna, había estado tomando fuerza de cualquier lugar para no estallar.

-Ay pero que coraje!- Luna se cruzó de brazos- Lamento decírtelo, pero estos últimos meses Ginny no ha hecho más que caerme peor-

-Yo no la culpo, en realidad- comencé distraída mirando mi taza- Cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por estar con Harry, y lo más seguro es que Ginny haya empezado a entrar en razón y se dio cuenta lo estúpida que fue-

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era muy tarde, sin embargo, Luna se hizo la desentendida y mirándome con burla cambió el tema.

-Y…entonces simplemente ¿Te fuiste de ahí? ¿No te anunciaste ni nada?-

Por un momento, la miré como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? En todo caso los estaba interrumpiendo-

-¿Cómo que por qué ibas a hacerlo?- Luna me miró histérica- Pues para separarlos! No debió haber sido nada agradable para ti verlos y…-

Se calló al instante en cuanto miró mis ojos abiertos de par en par, y claramente arrepentida de haber dicho aquello se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Luna?-

-Nada, Herms…es solo que…- meneó la cabeza- Tu sufrías tanto al verlo con Ginny que…-

-Tú misma lo dijiste, Luna, sufría- mirándola con expresión inquebrantable, me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta la ventana, mirando el campo verde que se extendía frente a mí- Eso murió hace mucho tiempo-

De nuevo, la escena de Harry y Ginny besándose a sus anchas me atacó de nuevo y sentí un nudo en la garganta. ¿En serio había muerto?

-Pero es que lo querías tanto que, no sé…-

-Ya te lo dije, lo quería! Tiempo pasado!- algo desesperada, volteé a mirarla y subí el tono de voz- No sé porque insistes en esas insinuaciones sin sentido-

-¿Estás segura que son sin sentido, Herms?- me retó, cruzándose de brazos en su sofá.

Por un momento quise volver el tiempo atrás cinco años y haberme escondido mejor entre los arbustos esa tarde cuando había llorado por Harry. Luna no estaba ayudando en nada a calmar los malditos sentimientos que comenzaban a bullir en mi interior sin remedio.

-Por supuesto- dije por fin, suspirando- Si, es cierto que lo quise más que a mi vida y que sufrí muchísimo cuando se casó con Ginny- la miré desesperada- Pero todo eso cambió cuando Ron y yo nos casamos y lo sabes! Lo amé a él!-

Enderezándose sobre el sillón, Luna se sentó en el borde y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas se adelantó hacia mí y me miró con ternura.

-Pero Ron ya no está, Hermione, y esa es otra realidad que tienes que ir aceptando-

Como si me hubiera aventado un cubetazo de agua fría, una sensación helada me recorrió el pecho y sentí que me quedaba sin aire al escucharla decir lo último. En ese momento me di cuenta que durante esos últimos dos meses había sido una idiota.

Una idiota que había pensado que estaría bien dejarse cuidar y querer por un hombre que no era mi esposo, pues aquello era algo temporal. Pero no lo era.

Era una realidad que tenía que ir aceptando.

Aquella verdad me pegó tan fuerte que me quedé callada en mi lugar, conteniendo las ganas de gritar, llorar y patalear como una niña pequeña a la que le han quitado su muñeca. A la que le han arrebatado todo.

-Bueno, será mejor que cambiemos el tema- dije por fin- No tengo ganas de tocar ese asunto por ahora-

Detrás de mí, escuché el suspiro de Luna mientras tomaba las tazas de té y se alejaba a la cocina por una nueva tanda.

Durante las dos horas siguientes hablamos sobre la boda, los vestidos, la novia, la familia y la música mientras tomábamos el té. Los nombres de Harry, Ron o Ginny no volvieron a mencionarse.

Cuando por fin me despedí de Luna y caminé un tramo del jardín para poder aparecerme, me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa al recordar quien me esperaba en casa y seguramente enfadado después de mi actitud la noche anterior.

De todas maneras creía que verlo de frente tal vez me ayudaría a aplacar mis dilemas existenciales, y armándome de valor, inspiré hondo y me aparecí frente a casa.

Una vez dentro, dejé las llaves en la mesita y caminé a la cocina para tomar un dulce de regaliz mientras me quitaba el ligero suéter que llevaba encima. Y cuando levanté la vista y mis ojos se encontraron con los esmeralda de Harry, contuve una maldición.

Y las malditas ganas de gritarle y golpearlo por hacerme sentir tanta rabia al verlo besarse con Ginny.

Demonios. Creo que regresar a casa no había sido buena idea después de todo.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-

Hasta entonces no me había percatado de lo serio que Harry estaba, con sus brazos cruzados y su cadera apoyada en la barra del centro, mirándome con una mezcla de enfado y desesperación.

-Fui…fui a ver a Luna- incapaz de mirarlo, pasé por su lado y tomé un dulce de regaliz del tarro que se encontraba a mi altura- Necesitaba platicar con ella-

Con la mirada gacha, pasé de nuevo por su lado rozando su brazo y me detuve en el marco de la puerta sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Iré a dormir un poco más, estoy muerta por lo de anoche-

Y sin más, me dirigí escaleras arriba rápidamente mientras intentaba serenar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón. Cerrando de un portazo, me tiré en la cama y solté un largo suspiro.

Solo esperaba que mañana todo fuera diferente.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Si había pensado que la actitud seca y distante de Hermione se le pasaría estaba muy equivocado. Al contrario, tres días después con todo y sus noches durmiendo solo, la actitud de Hermione no había hecho más que empeorar.

Desde el día que había regresado de casa de Luna y se había encerrado en su cuarto toda la tarde, las únicas ocasiones en las que la había visto habían sido en el Ministerio, cuando por cualquier excusa la buscaba en su oficina e intentaba descifrar que rayos le pasaba.

Alegando trabajo, cansancio e incluso dolores de cabeza, había rechazado invitaciones a comer, a salir a pasear por el centro de Londres e incluso a ver una película después del trabajo, y simplemente se limitaba a cenar conmigo en silencio para después encerrarse en su cuarto.

Pero ese día planeaba que todo fuera distinto.

Era 16 de Agosto y conmemoración del nacimiento de Merlín- el mago más importante de la historia- y por supuesto, un feriado muy importante en el mundo de los magos. Así que agradeciendo a todos los magos de la historia que ese día Hermione y yo lo teníamos totalmente libre de trabajo, sonreí para mis adentros al darme cuenta que no podría poner más excusas para huir de mi hoy.

Terminé de colocar el último plato en la mesa del desayuno y miré el reloj de la sala. Conociendo a Hermione, no tardaría más de diez minutos en bajar y esta vez no la iba a dejar escapar hasta que me dijera que rayos le pasaba.

Cinco minutos después, sentado a la mesa mientras leía El Profeta, escuché los suaves pasos resonar en la escalera y fruncí el ceño extrañado. Ese era el inconfundible sonido de unos tacones.

Y cuando la miré entrar en la cocina, ataviada con un pantalón de vestir casual, el cabello recogido en un moño y con su maletín del trabajo, me atraganté con el café y dejé la taza de golpe en la mesa.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?- pregunté sin miramientos, mirándola de arriba abajo con ceño fruncido.

-Iré al trabajo- encogiéndose de hombros, dejó el maletín en el suelo y abrió la nevera- Siento no poder desayunar contigo-

Mirándola como si estuviera completamente loca, me levanté rápidamente de mi lugar mientras ella cerraba la nevera, y por un momento contuve las ganas de gritarle.

Aquella situación había llegado al borde de mi paciencia.

Sin siquiera voltear a mirarme, Hermione pasó por mi lado y continuó su camino hacia la puerta de entrada. Pero esta vez no pensaba dejarlo así. Conteniendo una maldición, la tomé por el codo con fuerza y la obligué a voltearse de un simple tirón, pegándola completamente a mí.

-Es feriado, no veo porque tienes que ir al trabajo-

Mirándome algo nerviosa, Hermione titubeó unos instantes pero no bajó la mirada en ningún instante.

-Dejé algo de papeleo pendiente, quiero aprovechar para avanzarlo y dejarlo listo para mañana-

-Puedes hacerlo mañana- repliqué entre dientes- No creo que no puedo esperar-

-Es…- titubeante, bajó la mirada- Es algo urgente, además puedo aprovechar que no habrá nadie y no tendré interrupciones-

Subiendo la mirada de nuevo, intentó zafarse de mi amarre sin éxito y yo solo atiné a aferrar sus brazos aún con más fuerza mientras la miraba fijamente, intentando decirle sin palabras lo mucho que su actitud me estaba confundiendo y exasperando.

Devolviéndome una mirada interrogante, Hermione se alejó con más fuerza esta vez y yo no tuve más remedio que dejarla ir a regañadientes.

-Te veré más tarde Harry-

Y sin siquiera un beso de despedida o una última mirada, Hermione tomó su maletín del suelo y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de un simple portazo.

Dejándome plantado en medio de la habitación por enésima vez esa semana.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Incapaz de seguir escribiendo y archivando, me levanté frustrada de mi silla y cruzándome de brazos me pegué al amplio ventanal mientras soltaba un suspiro. Afuera, Londres se veía cubierto con un montón de nubes oscuras que anunciaban la inevitable lluvia y eran un fiel reflejo de mi estado de ánimo.

Y de nuevo, tuve que reprimir mis ganas de gritar ante el torbellino de sentimientos que me acechaban en esos momentos y que no hacían más que atormentarme.

Encerrada en mi despacho desde hacía horas, no había hecho más que dar vueltas incansables mientras miraba el paisaje detrás de mi ventana, incapaz de salir de ese lugar que en esos momentos representaba mi única protección.

Mi única protección de él.

Inhalando con fuerza reprimí una maldición. Con un demonio, aquella situación se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Si había pensado que mirar a Harry por él iba a ser más fácil conforme los días pasaran, había sido una reverenda estúpida al hacerlo.

Desde esa noche, no podía mirarlo sin querer gritarle lo mucho que me enfurecía que siguiera besuqueándose con Ginny. Y por más que había intentado alejarme de él, Harry no había hecho más que buscarme de todas las maneras posibles, obligándome a buscar cualquier excusa para estar lejos de él aun cuando era lo que menos deseaba.

Y sin embargo, era lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos.

Pero ese día todo era diferente. Ese día no podía estar siquiera bajo el mismo techo que él y verlo sin sentir asco por mí misma, así que me había refugiado en mi despacho esperando que aquella sensación desapareciera mágicamente.

Por supuesto había fracasado por completo.

Solo sabía que ese día, solo ese día, no podía estar cerca de él. Ese día…

Miré el enorme calendario que se extendía frente a mí. 17 de Agosto. Dos meses después de ese día, ese maldito día en el que _él_ se había ido, dejándome completamente indefensa y asustada.

Y con Harry de nuevo en mi vida, despertando todo aquello que creía completamente muerto.

Reprimí otra maldición y fijé la mirada de nuevo en el paisaje frente a mí, sintiendo vergüenza por lo cobarde que era, enclaustrada entre las paredes de mi despacho cuando debería estar con él.

Tenía que estar con él, sin importar el enorme miedo que la mera idea me provocaba. En esos momentos lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Decidida, tomé la ligera chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de mi silla y salí de mi despacho dando un portazo mientras me dirigía a la salida del Ministerio. Una vez fuera y procurando que ningún muggle pasara por ahí, inhalé profundamente para después sentir la conocida sensación de hueco en el estómago mientras era arrastrada al vacío.

Cuando abrí los ojos, el paisaje frente a mí se había transformado y ahora tenía un campo verde lleno de matorrales mientras la Madriguera se alzaba imponente en el centro, algo alejada del lugar.

Pero ese día, La Madriguera era mi último objetivo.

Cerrando mis puños con fuerza, di media vuelta y bajé la mirada hasta posarla en la tumba frente a mí.

-Hola, cariño-

Reprimiendo una sonrisa irónica al saber que no obtendría respuesta alguna, leí el nombre de mi marido grabado en la lápida de mármol negro frente a mí.

Y la primera gota de lluvia me golpeó el rostro.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Terminando de un trago la quinta cerveza de mantequilla, dejé el tarro sobre la mesa y miré por la ventana la espesa masa de nubes negras que se arremolinaban sobre Hogsmeade. En Las Tres Escobas, la gente brindaba y festejaba aquél importante día en el mundo de los magos.

-Por el más grande mago de toda la historia, por el mago que comenzó todo! Por Merlín!-

-Por Merlín!-

Echando una mirada resentida a mí alrededor al escuchar los gritos, me crucé de brazos y apoyándolos en la mesa volví a mirar hacia la ventana.

Para mí, aquél día no podía ser peor.

Hermione no había hecho más que alejarse aún más, y por lo visto, mi cercanía le resultaba tan desagradable que había preferido ir a trabajar en un día de asueto que estar conmigo.

Y a pesar de eso la había ido a buscar al Ministerio media hora antes, solo para darme cuenta por un intendente que la había visto pasar que se había ido desde hacía tiempo.

Frustrado, solté un bufido y miré como las primeras e intensas gotas de lluvia caían sobre el suelo mientras el cielo se tornaba de un gris oscuro. Aquella escena no podía ir más de acuerdo a mi estado de ánimo.

Perdido por completo en el paisaje frente a mí, reflexioné sobre la actitud de Hermione en los últimos días y de nuevo llegué a un callejón sin salida. Después de la boda de Neville, su actitud distante y apática me había llevado casi al extremo de la locura, mientras su renuencia a estar conmigo no solo me frustraba y me desesperaba.

Me hería.

Y la extrañaba, la extrañaba como un estúpido. Extrañaba su adorable sonrisa por las mañanas, nuestras pláticas en las noches y sus intensas carcajadas, el olor de su perfume cuando se inclinaba para decirme algo en secreto. Y también la extrañaba por las noches. La sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío, de sus exquisitas curvas pegadas a mí, alterando todos y cada uno de mis sentidos.

Extrañaba la calidez de su cuerpo, la inocencia de sus caricias inconscientes y la vulnerabilidad cuando se dormía entre mis brazos, arrullada por el calor de mi cuerpo.

_Maldición, Hermione ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?_ Pensé completamente frustrado, esperando que alguna voz omnipotente me contestara. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba y la extrañaba.

-Vaya amigo, no sabes cuánto necesitaba esto-

Sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, escuché la elevada y ronca voz del hombre que se encontraba sentado a unos pasos de mí. A mi lado, una mesa llena de hombres corpulentos que no dejaban de ordenar cerveza de mantequilla, celebraba por todo lo alto aquella ocasión especial.

-Bendito sea el Ministro de Magia que decidió hacer asueto este día-

-Al diablo con eso- contestó otro más borracho que el primero- Qué viva el 17 de Agosto!-

Sintiendo como si me hubieran dado una bofetada, abrí mis ojos de par en par y me levanté de inmediato de mi silla, temiendo haber escuchado mal. ¿Había dicho 17 de Agosto?

-Qué viva Merlín!-

-Viva!-

Aún en shock di media vuelta hacia la mesa, acaparando las miradas de los cinco hombretones que me miraron con curiosidad la cicatriz de la frente, reconociéndome al instante.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunté al que parecía estar más borracho. Él me miró casi con miedo.

-¿Qué viva Merlín?-

-No, eso no- meneé la cabeza frustrado- El día…¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunté desesperado, acercándome a los hombres que me miraron con más renuencia aún.

-Dieci…- hipó un poco- Diecisiete de Agosto-

Aquello fue como un cubetazo de agua helada, e ignorando por completo las caras asustadas de los hombres, miré el cielo lleno de nubes negras que se cernía sobre Hogsmeade y reprimí una maldición al darme cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba Hermione.

-Demonios-

Di media vuelta y salí del lugar en menos de un santiamén.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

La lluvia caía sobre mí pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Lo único que podía hacer era ver la placa de granito negro frente a mí, como si no pudiera creer que en esa lápida se encontraba escrito su nombre.

Un recordatorio crudo y directo de que él estaba muerto. No estaba conmigo.

-No sé…no sé qué hacer Ron- seguí hablando a la nada- No sé cómo seguir…-

No ahora que me sentía tan confundida, completamente perdida en el mar de sentimientos y emociones que me acechaban. Con un demonio ¿Cómo rayos se había atrevido a dejarme así? Sin una maldita idea de cómo seguir.

-Te extraño tanto- susurré para mis adentros, sentada frente a la tumba que no había dejado de ver la última media hora- Te necesito tanto-

Sin dejarme una maldita idea de cómo controlar lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, de lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. De lo que me estaba haciendo volver a sentir.

Sin una idea de cómo controlar aquellos nervios estúpidos cuando lo veía, aquellas ganas de pegarme a él y no soltarlo nunca, de hacerle el amor como tantas veces había soñado y de tenerlo cerca para cuidarme y para protegerme.

De estar con él en todo momento. Porque a él también lo necesitaba a mi lado.

-Tengo que controlarlo- dije segura después de unos momentos, limpiando las lágrimas que me impedían la vista- Te juro que voy a hacerlo-

Lo había hecho durante más de cinco años, y ahora no había razón para que no fuera igual.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre mí con fuerza pero llevaba tanto tiempo bajo ella que ya no sentía el frío que antes me calaba hasta los huesos. Veía borroso, pero suponía que era debido a las gotas de lluvia o a las lágrimas, aunque por más que retiraba de mis ojos mi vista era la misma.

-Hermione!-

Escuché un grito amortiguado, un grito con su voz llamándome a la distancia. Demonios, ahora lo estaba alucinando.

Meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, me levanté como pude del suelo lodoso, sintiendo como mis piernas flaqueaban y todo parecía hacerse más oscuro a mí alrededor.

-Hermione!-

Esta vez escuché el grito fuerte y claro, y cuando no me quedó duda que era Harry el que me llamaba, di media vuelta para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes mirándome con una expresión preocupada mientras gotas de agua escurrían de su cabello y de su ropa.

Con su respiración agitada, me tomó por los hombros mientras me zarandeaba ligeramente.

-¿Acaso estás loca?- me apretó con fuerza con sus manos y me pegó a él- ¿Quieres pescar una pulmonía?-

Mirándolo a través de un manto borroso, abrí mis labios para contestarle pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca, sintiendo como mis piernas dejaban de responderme mientras él me cargaba por la cintura y me miraba con preocupación.

-Hermione!-

Y después de ese grito todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Cuando entre a la Madriguera con Hermione en brazos, ambos completamente empapados y ella totalmente inconsciente, los pocos presentes que estaban en la sala nos miraron con ojos como platos y se levantaron de golpe.

-Harry! Por Dios!- Molly fue la primera en correr hacía nosotros- Hermione! ¿Pero qué ha pasado?-

-Se desmayó- dije lo obvio y caminé con ella hacia las escaleras- Estuvo bajo la lluvia por no sé cuánto tiempo-

-¿Bajo la lluvia?- George comenzó a caminar detrás de mí- ¿Pero por qué rayos…?-

-Estaba en la tumba de tu hermano- solté de inmediato sin voltear a mirarlo- Necesita ropa seca y recostarse un rato-

Meneando la cabeza, Molly salió de su impresión inicial y comenzó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-Llévala al cuarto de Ginny- me dijo y miró a Fleur- Querida, ve y busca ropa seca para Hermione y ayúdala a quitarse esa que lleva- asintiendo, Fleur subió la escaleras mientras yo la seguía- Y tu jovencito!-

Sin dar un paso más, di media vuelta con Hermione aún en brazos y miré a Molly ajetreado.

-Tampoco puedes quedarte con esa ropa- volteó a mirar a George a su lado- Dale una de tus viejas camisetas y pantalones, siguen en tu antiguo cuarto-

-Claro mamá-

-Iré a preparar algo de comer para ustedes-

Dicho esto desapareció en la cocina mientras yo seguía mi camino por las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Ginny. De una ligera patada abrí la puerta con Hermione en brazos y la coloqué con cuidado sobre la cama mientras la miraba preocupado. Detrás de mí, Fleur se aclaró la garganta y salí de mi ensimismamiento para voltearla a ver.

Con una toalla en un brazo y unas prendas secas en la otra, me miró con una ligera sonrisa.

-Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, estás empapado-

Sin contestar, miré de reojo a la mujer que se encontraba en la cama a mi lado y titubeé.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella- sonrió adivinando mis pensamientos- Despertará en cualquier momento, ahora ve con George-

Sin más remedio que obedecer, salí de la habitación y me encaminé a la que alguna vez había sido de los gemelos, procurando no mirar siquiera la puerta de la que había sido la de mi mejor amigo. Cuando entré a la habitación, George se encontraba de espaldas a mí y sacaba unas cuantas prendas de sus cajones.

Dando media vuelta, extendió una camiseta del equipo de Bulgaria y unos pants algo viejos sobre la cama.

-Bien, creo que éstas te servirán- me miró con una sonrisa algo burlona- Ahora quítate eso amigo, sinceramente das lástima-

Le devolví la sonrisa y comencé a quitarme las prendas mientras George entraba al baño por una toalla. Una vez cambiado, George me extendió la prenda y yo me senté en una de las sillas cerca de la ventana mientras me secaba el cabello.

A mi lado, George se cruzó de brazos y piernas y se apoyó en la cajonera a mi lado para mirarme curioso.

-Ahora dime ¿Cómo rayos fue que Herms terminó así?-

-No lo sé- me encogí de hombros y seguí secándome el cabello- No le dijo nada a nadie, y la encontré solo porque intuí que ahí es donde podría estar…lo que sé es que estuvo bastante tiempo ahí sin importarle la lluvia-

Reprimí una maldición y miré por la ventana las oscuras nubes, la lluvia comenzaba a disiparse.

-Pero ¿Por qué no la acompañaste?-

Algo extrañado por la pregunta, terminé de secarme el cabello y dejé la toalla en el respaldo de la silla. Si aquella pregunta hubiera venido de Luna no me habría extrañado en lo más mínimo, después de todo ella era la única que sabía que estábamos viviendo juntos.

-No recordaba el día, George- admití con algo de vergüenza- Además, ésta mañana Hermione salió de casa tan…-

Dándome cuenta que había hablado de más, me callé al instante y lo miré fijamente. Frente a mí, George solo atinó a sonreír más abiertamente y me miró algo compasivo.

-No te preocupes, ya lo sé-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Harry, todos lo sabemos- sin perder la sonrisa, George entornó los ojos- Era algo obvio que Hermione y tu están viviendo juntos, pero entendemos que quisieran ocultarlo- se encogió de hombros- La gente siempre imagina y dice cosas-

-George, te juro que nosotros no…-

-Hey- alzó la mano para detenerme- Eres parte de la familia, así que no necesitas dar explicaciones- sonrió- De todos modos lo entendemos a la perfección-

Dándome una palmada en la espalda, caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir de la habitación me miró de nuevo.

-Además, Hermione te necesita-

Dijo aquello con una sonrisa y las cejas alzadas, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Por un momento tuve que contener la risa al darme cuenta de lo ilusos que habíamos sido Hermione y yo al pensar que habíamos sido lo suficientemente prudentes para cubrir nuestro "secreto".

_Hermione._ Me recordó mi conciencia al instante, y una vez que reaccioné me levanté de la silla rápidamente y salí de la habitación rumbo a la de Ginny.

En el camino me topé con Fleur, quien con las prendas empapadas de Hermione en un brazo me miró con una sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza.

-Menos mal que te encontraron ropa seca-

-¿Cómo está Hermione?-

-Despertó pero volvió a dormirse, pescó un resfriado terrible y además por lo que entendí, no ha estado durmiendo nada estos últimos días-

De inmediato vinieron a mi mente las últimas noches en las que había dormido solo, y reprimí una maldición al imaginar a Hermione moviéndose de un lado a otro en la enorme cama, presa de pesadillas e insomnio.

-Mujer tonta- susurré entre dientes, logrando que Fleur sonriera aún más.

-Lo mejor será que le ayude a Molly- pasó por mi lado y me sonrío con ternura- Pasa, ya está cambiada-

Con una última sonrisa, bajó las escaleras y me dejó completamente solo frente a la puerta de madera de aquél cuarto que conocía tan bien y en el que ahora se encontraba una mujer tan diferente.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido, abrí lentamente la puerta y miré en dirección a la cama donde Hermione se encontraba recostada, con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración serena y acompasada. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y caminé hacia la cama sin hacer un solo ruido, temiendo despertarla y recibir algún rechazo como los muchos que había recibido los últimos días.

Una vez sentado a su lado, la miré con detenimiento y recordé aquél sentimiento de preocupación que me llenó el pecho al verla sentada bajo la lluvia. Con un demonio ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan…indispensable para mí?

¿Cómo rayos es que ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar y fantasear con ella?

No entendía como, pero de alguna manera aquella necesidad de protegerla y de estar a su lado se había vuelto en mi contra, y ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba. De lo mucho que la deseaba. De todas las maneras posibles.

Aquella realidad me golpeó tan fuerte como si me hubieran dado una bofetada.

Incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima, me recargué en el respaldo de la silla y llevé mis manos al rostro mientras soltaba un gemido de frustración.

Con un demonio ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

* * *

¿Eso es todo?

Sí, eso es todo por hoy, pero como única pista del siguiente capítulo les puedo decir que tiene que ver con un día muy especial que precisamente se celebra en uno o dos días más (Dependiendo del lugar del mundo en el que estén ))

Saludos!


	14. Cumpleaños

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos fans del Harmony! Antes que nada, debo admitir que estoy más que consciente que ésta vez si me tardé SIGLOS en actualizar- más de un mes, por cierto- y lo siento. Pero por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, y a parte de las tareas y trabajos escolares, admito que tuve __severos__ problemas de inspiración para terminar el capítulo y ésta no se dignó a volver hasta hace unos cuantos días cuando por fin pude ponerme a escribir algo decente y he aquí el resultado. _

_Pero como se podrán dar cuenta, éste capítulo es casi el doble de largo que los anteriores, así que como recompensa a la espera y a su paciencia, les traigo un capítulo largo, emotivo y sobre todo candente de nuestra parejita que definirá por fin el futuro que tendrán estos dos a partir de ahora!_

_Sin más que decir, consideren éste capítulo una recompensa a su larga espera, y por supuesto, dejen reviews!_

_Y sobre todo, enjoy!_

**Capítulo 13°: Cumpleaños**

**~Hermione's POV~**

Tres Semanas Después

-Muchas gracias Rose- con una sonrisa, tomé los papeles que mi asistente me ofrecía- Ya puedes irte a descansar-

-Pero Herms…-

-Pero nada, es tarde y ya te tuve más de lo necesario aquí- sonreí aún más- Ve con tu familia-

Finalmente convencida, Rose compuso una sonrisa tímida y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo- me miró significativamente- Hasta mañana Herms-

-Hasta mañana-

Con una amplia sonrisa la miré caminar hasta la salida y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Entre cansada y satisfecha, solté un suspiro y acomodé los últimos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, me estiré un poco y miré el atardecer que se colaba por el ventanal de mi despacho. Finalmente el largo día había terminado y por fin podía ir a casa.

Y sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado al recordar quien me esperaba.

Recordé aquél día cuando me había desmayado frente a la tumba de Ron casi un mes atrás. Después de aquello Harry no había hecho más que cuidarme y estar a mi lado todo el tiempo, a pesar de lo seca y distante que me había comportado con él antes.

Aún recordaba cómo había despertado en la Madriguera, recostada en la cama de Ginny y con la mano de Harry entrelazada a la mía mientras dormía con su cabeza recostada en mis piernas y sentado en aquella incómoda silla.

Y como aquél simple gesto y su mirada preocupada al despertarse habían hecho que mandara al demonio todos mis dilemas existenciales, permitiéndome disfrutar de sus atenciones y su compañía sin restricciones.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de los miles intentos que había hecho por destruirlos, seguían ahí. Latentes. Como un mudo recordatorio de una realidad innegable.

Una realidad que ya había vivido cinco años atrás y que me negaba a volver a vivir.

Y no podía evitar que cada vez que lo tocaba y lo abrazaba entre sueños, cada vez que soñaba con hacerle el amor, un sentimiento de culpa me llenara por completo, obligándome a mantener a raya aquellas emociones. A pesar de los sentimientos que bullían en mi interior pero incapaz de estar alejada de él por más tiempo, me había obligado a controlar aquello.

Me había obligado a reprimir ese amor que antes me había consumido y que ahora volvía a hacerlo.

Lo hacía por mi bien y por el de él. Porque lo necesitaba a mi lado.

Cansada de darle vueltas a lo mismo, suspiré largamente y di media vuelta de nuevo hacia el escritorio para tomar mis cosas. No me gustaba pensar demasiado en ello, y lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era llegar a casa.

Echando un vistazo al calendario de mi escritorio, alcé las cejas al percatarme de la fecha. 14 de Septiembre. Con una mueca algo inconforme al darme cuenta de mi terrible atención, salí de mi despacho cerrando con llave la puerta detrás de mí y salí del Ministerio en buscar de un callejón para aparecerme.

Faltaban cinco días para mi cumpleaños y apenas me daba cuenta.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Cuando entré al recibidor y cerré la puerta detrás de mí pasaban de las once de la noche. Con mi cuerpo adolorido, me estiré cansado y me dirigí a la cocina para comer alguna sobra de la cena.

Fruncí el ceño extrañado al darme cuenta que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Hermione siempre apagaba todas las luces y solo me dejaba la luz del recibidor encendida cuando llegaba tarde.

Aún con ceño, entré a la cocina solo para darme cuenta que Hermione se encontraba sacando algo de la nevera. En cuanto la cerró y subió la mirada soltó un gritito asustado y yo reprimí una carcajada. Llevándose una mano al pecho, Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Por Merlín Harry! Me asustaste!-

-Me doy cuenta- sonreí de medio lado- Lo siento Herms-

-No importa- dejó la jarra de leche en la mesa y me miró seria- ¿Por qué rayos llegaste tan tarde?-

Esperando respuesta, Hermione sacó de la nevera los platos con la cena de esa noche para comenzar a calentarlos. Yo solo atiné a soltar un suspiro cansado mientras me dejaba caer en una silla.

-Tuve asuntos que atender con los guardias de Azkaban. Rookwood sigue suelto- de espaldas a mí, Hermione reprimió un escalofrío- Cuando regresé al despacho me di cuenta del montón de papeleo que me quedaba pendiente y se me fue el tiempo organizándolo-

Una vez que mi cena estuvo lista, Hermione colocó el plato de comida frente a mí y se dirigió al lavabo para lavar los trates sucios mientras yo comenzaba a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en días.

Una vez que terminé con la cena y quedé satisfecho, me estiré mientras escuchaba mis huesos tronar uno a uno, producto del estrés y el cansancio.

De brazos cruzados, Hermione se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a mí.

-Estoy muerto-

-Me doy cuenta!- comenzó a tomar los trastes sucios de la mesa- Ya sé!- con aquella mirada que delataba que había tenido una gran idea, juntó sus manos y me miró emocionada- Te prepararé una infusión que te hará sentir mejor-

Al escuchar la palabra infusión no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera de pies a cabeza y tuve que reprimir una cara de asco. Todas las infusiones que había probado en mi vida sabían tan asquerosas que la mera idea de probar otra me ponía los nervios de punta.

-No es necesario Herms- dije mientras intentaba sin éxito tomar los cubiertos- No es nada que un poco de horas de sueño no quite-

-Ni hablar, te oyes terrible! Ahora ve a la cama mientras yo me encargo de los platos y te preparo tu infusión-

-No te preocupes Herms, en serio, además no puedo dejar que laves mis…-

-Ahora!-

Con una exclamación que no dejaba lugar a discusión, dio media vuelta con los platos en las manos e ignorándome de manera triunfal caminó hacia el lavabo.

Al parecer no me escaparía de tomar la asquerosa infusión.

Conteniendo un suspiro, subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación mientras me ponía algo cómodo para dormir y me tiraba en la cama, esperando que a Hermione se le olvidara aquella magnífica idea de hacerme beber una asquerosa poción.

Cinco minutos más tarde Hermione entró en el cuarto con una bandeja y un montón de pequeñas botellitas de colores vivos sobre ella. Dejándola en la mesita a mi lado, me miró con una sonrisa.

-Siéntate en el borde de la cama-

Extrañado ante la petición, hice lo que me pedía mientras ella se descalzaba y tomando una de las botellitas se subía a la cama. Sin decir una palabra, la miré ponerse de rodillas sobre el colchón y moverse lo suficiente para quedar detrás de mí.

Mis sentidos se pusieron de alerta de inmediato. ¿Qué clase de infusión se administraba así?

-Quítate la camisa-

-¿Qué?- como si no hubiera escuchado bien, la miré sobre mi hombro con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Que te quites la camisa, tonto- repitió sonriente- Necesito que te la quites para poderte aplicar la infusión-

Un momento ¿Aplicar?

Con desconfianza, hice lo que me pedía y tragué en seco mientras la escuchaba abrir la botellita detrás de mí. Fuera cual fuera el método, aquello me estaba poniendo terriblemente nervioso.

Y cuando Hermione se pegó a mi espalda y sus muslos desnudos se hincaron en mis costados, tuve que reprimir un gemido de puro placer al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Por Merlín bendito. Hermione iba a darme un masaje.

Antes de que pudiera asimilarlo y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, colocó sus manos llenas de aceite sobre mi cuerpo y comenzó a masajear suavemente mi espalda mientras se inclinaba sobre mí.

Solté un respingo involuntario.

-Ahora simplemente relájate-

Susurró suavemente contra mi oído, y reprimiendo un escalofrío, llevé mis manos al colchón y me aferré con fuerza de los bordes para calmarme. Con un demonio ¿Cómo rayos esperaba que me relajara cuando hablaba tan sensualmente y me tocaba de aquella forma?

Inhalando y exhalando profundamente para controlarme, sentí sus manos resbalosas vagar por mi espalda de una manera tan deliciosa que pronto toda la tensión de mis músculos desapareció y todo a mi alrededor dejó de importar. Solo importaban sus caricias sobre mí, acariciándome y excitándome con sus manos que recorrían mi espalda sin pudor alguno.

Aquello era tan deliciosamente erótico que luchaba por reprimir mis gemidos y juré que jamás en mi vida había tenido un masaje igual a ese. Luchando por controlarme, aspiré profundamente y dejé que continuara con su tarea. Pero cuando sus manos expertas bajaron por mi espina dorsal y sus senos cubiertos por la tela rozaron mi espalda perdí el control.

E incapaz de evitarlo, comencé a fantasear con las miles de posibilidades que aquél escenario me presentaba, todas y cada uno incluyendo a Hermione en la misma posición y haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Pero completamente desnuda.

El simple pensamiento me excitó de manera inmediata, e incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos contuve una maldición y comencé a respirar profundamente mientras esperaba a que mi cuerpo se calmara y rezaba porque Hermione no se diera cuenta de la evidencia de mi excitación.

Cuando finalmente pude controlarme y cinco tortuosos minutos más tarde Hermione terminó de masajearme, secó sus manos con una toalla y se levantó para tomar la bandejita a su lado y mirarme con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Mejor?-

Mirándola como un reverendo idiota, asentí lentamente mientras tragaba en seco al darme cuenta que esa noche estaba estrenando un delicioso camisoncito en color verde.

Por Merlín ¿Cuándo terminaría la tortura?

-Sí, muchas gracias-

Aliviado, me estiré y me puse mi camiseta de nuevo mientras de la manera más natural del mundo, Hermione se acostaba en el otro lado de la cama y se acomodaba para dormir.

-No olvides apagar la lámpara antes de acostarte, siempre la dejas encendida- arrellanándose entre las sábanas, apagó la lámpara de su lado y se dejó caer sobre la almohada- Buenas noches, Harry-

Y soltando un largo suspiro, se quedó dormida en cuestión de instantes mientras yo la miraba con la mandíbula abierta. Normalmente era yo el que inventaba cualquier excusa para que durmiéramos juntos, pero que ella fuera la que tuviera la iniciativa me dejaba completamente sin habla.

Eso, aunado al hecho de que acababa de darme el masaje más erótico de mi vida y llevaba puesto un camisón que muy apenas cubría sus piernas, no ayudaba en nada a mis alborotados sentidos.

-Buenas noches, Herms-

Y soltando un largo suspiro ante la noche que me esperaba, apagué la luz de la mesita a mi lado y me metí entre las sábanas procurando quedar lo más alejado posible de ella.

Por mi bien y el de ella.

Recordando la deliciosa sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel, miré a la mujer que dormía plácidamente a mi lado y reprimí una maldición.

_Demonios. _Frustrado, llevé mi brazo a la frente y miré el techo de la habitación.

Y resignándome al hecho de que esa noche no podría dormir y sabiendo que por la mañana me arrepentiría de lo que estaba pensando, solté un suspiro mientras mi mente se perdía en la idea de cómo sería Hermione en la intimidad.

~o~

Esa mañana me desperté para descubrir que Hermione seguía completamente dormida, y sin poder evitarlo, me acomodé de lado para poder admirarla mientras mi mirada se perdía en las suaves facciones de su rostro.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, la miré tallarse un ojo y soltar un largo bostezo para revolverse entre las sábanas para seguir durmiendo mientras yo disfrutaba de sus muecas matutinas.

Desde aquella vez cuando se había desmayado frente a la tumba de Ron, se me había vuelto una costumbre hacerlo.

Y aunque sabía que estaba mal, no podía evitarlo.

En realidad, la mayor parte de las cosas que había hecho respecto a Hermione en el último mes estaban completamente mal, pero por alguna razón mucho más fuerte que mi conciencia, alejarme de ella se había convertido en una tarea imposible.

Así como sacarla de mi mente y dejar de desearla como un animal en celo.

_Eres un maldito enfermo, Potter._ Me gritó mi conciencia, y soltando un bufido me dejé caer en la cama frustrado. Aquello estaba comenzando a consumirme poco a poco.

Quererla así me consumía poco a poco.

Diez minutos más tarde y fingiendo que aún dormía, escuché a Hermione levantarse más animada que de costumbre y en menos de dos segundos la tuve parada a mi lado, intentando mirar mis ojos por debajo del brazo que tenía encima de ellos.

-Arriba dormilón- sonriente, Hermione me dio unas palmaditas en la pierna- Se nos hace tarde para ir al Ministerio-

Incapaz de fingir más, sonreí divertido aún con el brazo sobre los ojos y meneé la cabeza negándome a salir de la cama.

-Harry! Vamos!-

Hermione jaló mi brazo y soltó una suave risa cuando yo me levanté por fin. Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía y abrí los ojos para mirarla en su camisón con su bata a medio cerrar.

Y como siempre, reprimí un escalofrío al verla salir hacia su cuarto para arreglarse, dejándome parado en medio del cuarto y mirando la puerta como un reverendo idiota.

Aquello también ya era una costumbre.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, me metí al baño para arreglarme e ir a trabajar.

* * *

_Dos Días Después_

-Pero en serio ¿No planeas decirle nada?-

-Ya te dije que no, Luna, y necesito que tu tampoco le digas nada-

-¿Qué qué?-

Mirándome con sus ojos abiertos como platos, mi amiga rubia se arrellanó en el sillón frente a mí y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pe…pero es mi mejor amiga! No puedo simplemente fingir que olvidé su cumpleaños! Y tú tampoco!-

Divertido ante el evidente debate interno de Luna ante la idea de seguirme la corriente o no, solté una carcajada sincera y me relajé en la silla frente a ella.

-Vamos Luna! Yo sé que te agrada la idea- ella enarcó las cejas, yo reí con más fuerza- Además serán solo unas cuantas horas, después podrás felicitarla y pedirle perdón las veces que quieras-

Un poco más convencida, Luna me miró con una mueca algo traviesa y frunció los labios solo un poco.

-Conociendo a Hermione, no reclamará ni le recordará absolutamente nada a nadie- dijo después de un rato, divertida.

-Lo que lo hace más fácil- sonreí casi con malicia, y Luna me miró sorprendida- Además ya hablé con Molly, con George, con Neville y con cualquiera que pretenda felicitarla antes de que lleguemos a La Madriguera-

-¿En serio crees que funcione? Quiero decir…que todos pretendan no tener idea de que es su cumpleaños y todo eso, no sé-

-Por supuesto- dije seguro- Además…- me detuve un momento, y la miré suplicante- Todo está listo ya Luna, y te necesito para que salga bien. Por favor!-

Mirándola como sabía que podría convencerla, Luna suspiró y meneando la cabeza de par en par entornó los ojos.

-Ay está bien! Te ayudaré con tu grandiosa idea- levantó las manos al cielo y satisfecho, yo volví a recargarme en la silla- Pero tú serás quien tengas que lidiar con el remordimiento de verla! Yo no pienso ser la que lo haga-

Imaginé la agonía que pasaría al ver a Hermione ese día sin poder abrazarla hasta que llegáramos a la Madriguera y sonreí de medio lado. Si bien no iba a ser nada sencillo, la recompensa que obtendría después de eso me quitaba cualquier deseo de echarme atrás.

-Lo sé, pero creo que podré soportarlo-

Y ante mi ligera sonrisa maliciosa, Luna solo atinó a entornar los ojos.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Con un montón de pergaminos en las manos, caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio a toda prisa mientras daba cientos de órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Aquél jueves la carga de trabajo era más de la habitual, y no podía esperar para llegar a casa.

En realidad, lo único que necesitaba era estar con él y olvidarme de todo.

Aunque últimamente eso había sido prácticamente imposible. Alegando que tenía montones de trabajo, Harry no se había siquiera acercado a mi departamento durante días y llegaba tarde a casa, en donde simplemente se metía a la cama y se acurrucaba a mi lado para dormir.

-Sí, déjalos en mi escritorio, Rose- con un asentimiento, Rose se alejó a toda prisa- No, necesito firmar los otros- volteé a mi izquierda y asomé la cabeza por una puerta abierta- Parvati! Necesito esos reportes para ayer!-

Se portaba misterioso y reservado, e incluso ayer que había ido a buscarlo y lo había encontrado conversando con George en su despacho, los dos se habían callado al mismo tiempo de golpe y me habían mirado con una sonrisa inocente.

Y hoy lo había hecho de nuevo solo para darme cuenta de parte de su asistente que había salido cinco minutos antes. Frustrada ante mi evidente mala suerte, me había resignado a comer cualquier chuchería mientras pensaba en Harry y su inconsciente abandono.

Y ante el evidente hecho de que parecía no recordar que en dos días cumplía años.

-Hermione ¿Mando éste, o éste?- caminando junto a mí, Padma me mostró dos grandes pergaminos.

-El segundo, el primero es demasiado informal!-

-De acuerdo- pasó por mi lado y siguió su camino a toda prisa.

-Padma!- volteé a mirarla mientras seguía caminando- No olvides poner el sello azul, el morado no es adecuado para…-

Antes de poder siquiera terminar choqué contra alguien y uno de los montones de papeles que llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo mientras frente a mí, los verdes ojos de Harry me miraban traviesos y su risa inundaba el pasillo.

-Harry!-

Nerviosa, miré al hombre que había estado consumiendo mis pensamientos toda la mañana y tragué en seco al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Para impedir que cayera, Harry había rodeado mi cintura con su brazo y me tenía pegada contra su pecho mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora.

-Con cuidado, Herms-

-Supongo que tendría que fijarme mejor si algún Auror anda merodeando por mis pasillos-

Harry soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte y yo sentí que podría derretirme ante aquel sonido.

-En eso tienes razón- dejó de reír- Quería invitarte a comer, últimamente no hemos ido a hacerlo y muero de hambre ¿Ya comiste?-

Parpadeé unos instantes y miré a mis lados para darme cuenta de que todos los que se encontraban cerca nos miraban con atención, e incluso algunas mujeres tenían miradas soñadoras mientras contenían el aliento, como si aquella escena fuera un espectáculo romántico digno de admirar. Harry aún me tenía firmemente amarrada a su pecho, y era obvio que ante todos parecíamos más una pareja de enamorados que dos amigos de toda la vida.

-Hmm, no- mentí sonriente, separándome de él a regañadientes.

-Si estás muy ocupada…-

-No- dije más rápido de lo que hubiera querido- Además yo también muero de hambre- mentí de nuevo.

-De acuerdo- sonriente, Harry tomó los pergaminos que tenía en las manos y los dejo en un escritorio cercano para después ofrecerme su brazo- ¿Vamos entonces?-

Y sin importarme lo que pudieran decir los que nos miraban ensimismados, acepté su brazo con una sonrisa y me dejé guiar por el hasta el elevador.

~o~

El día siguiente no fue mucho más alentador. A pesar de ser viernes pasé toda la tarde en mi despacho sin tener noticias de Harry, y aquello terminó por agriarme el día. Eso, sumado al hecho de que mañana era diecinueve de Septiembre y él no parecía recordarlo, me habían puesto de un humor de los mil demonios.

Y no es que me gustara ser el centro de atención y mucho menos de las que anhelaban esa fecha en especial para serlo, en realidad, el día de mi cumpleaños siempre me había dado lo mismo. Pero aquello simplemente era el colmo.

Mañana cumplía años y nadie a mí alrededor parecía siquiera acordarse de ese insignificante hecho.

Frustrada de darle vueltas a lo mismo, me levanté de mi escritorio, tomé mis cosas y salí de mi despacho para acercarme al escritorio de Rose que estaba frente a mí puerta.

-Me voy a casa- distraída, cerré mi bolsa y me eché el saco en el brazo- Si llaman preguntando por mí pide recado-

-De acuerdo, Herms- asintió, y por un momento juré haberla visto sonreír traviesa- Hasta el lunes entonces, que tengas lindo fin de semana-

Y eso fue todo. Ni un simple "Feliz Cumpleaños", ni siquiera un indicio de que lo recordara. Si ni siquiera mi asistente, la mujer más noble que había conocido y la más atenta que en teoría debía estar al tanto de todo lo referente a mí, tenía idea de mi cumpleaños, no podía esperar mucho de nadie más.

-Gracias, igualmente-

Con una simple mueca, di media vuelta y caminé hasta el elevador con ganas de llegar a casa.

Cinco minutos después, entré a casa para darme cuenta que ese día Harry había salido temprano, y en aquél momento se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sofá de la sala mientras miraba la televisión.

Y cualquier rastro de mal humor desapareció de manera inmediata.

En cuanto me miró, una sonrisa encantadora se plasmó en su rostro y extendió su brazo sobre el sofá invitándome a sentarme junto a él. Soltando un suspiro, me dejé caer a su lado y me acurruqué junto a él para seguir viendo tele.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Bastante aburrido en realidad- dije sin poder evitarlo- Nada nuevo, y nadie me invitó a comer- me sinceré, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Herms- me acercó a él- Estuve muy ocupado con…- se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Con qué?-

-Nada, papeleos sin importancia- meneó la cabeza- ¿Me perdonas?-

-Hmm, de acuerdo- lo miré traviesa- Pero tendrás que compensarlo, Potter-

Harry soltó una carcajada que me erizó de pies a cabeza.

-Lo prometo preciosa-

Incapaz de reprimir otro escalofrío ante su tono inevitablemente seductor, sonreí al escuchar el calificativo y me acurruqué de nuevo para seguir mirando tele. Media hora después y una vez que la película se hubo terminado, Harry se levantó con pereza y se estiró mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

-Me iré a la cama, estoy muerto- se inclinó para darme un suave beso en la frente- Hasta mañana Herms-

Desorientada por la repentina despedida, parpadeé mientras me besaba y titubeé un poco. Harry siempre se dormía después que yo, o por lo menos lo hacía al mismo tiempo.

-Ha…Hasta mañana-

Y sin mencionar una sola palabra sobre el hecho de que mañana cumplía años, subió por las escaleras y cerró la puerta de la habitación dejándome sola en la sala.

Sin poder evitarlo, hice una mueca de desilusión mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá.

* * *

Ese día me desperté algo tarde. Al darme cuenta que Harry ya había salido de la cama, me quedé tirada unos minutos más mirando el techo de mi habitación.

Sin estar segura del día que era y pensando que lo había simplemente soñado, miré el calendario pegado a la pared para darme cuenta que no lo había hecho. Era diecinueve de Septiembre.

Con una nueva actitud, sonreí de medio lado y me levanté para cambiarme y bajar a desayunar. Tal vez todo lo que había pasado ayer habían sido alucinaciones mías.

Una vez presentable, me miré al espejo y le sonreí a mi reflejo casi sin ganas.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione-

Con una última mirada a mi reflejo, salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras para encontrar a Harry terminando de lavar los trastes del desayuno.

-Buenos días Harry-

Soltando un respingo, Harry levantó la cabeza y me miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Buenos días Herms- dijo simplemente para después seguir con la tarea de lavar los trastes.

Sin decir nada más.

Como si me hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría, sentí una sensación helada que acabó con mis ilusiones de golpe.

-Te dejé un plato de fruta y unas tostadas con mermelada, están en la mesa-

Hablaba de la manera más natural y jovial del mundo, ignorando por completo que yo seguía parada bajo el umbral con mi mandíbula desencajada y mis brazos laxos.

Ni un abrazo, ni un beso, mucho menos un regalo. Ni siquiera un miserable "Feliz Cumpleaños".

-G…gracias-

Logré articular por fin y me senté en la mesa aún con expresión de confusión total. Imaginando que tal vez me había equivocado de día, volteé a la sala para mirar el calendario mágico sobre la mesita solo para comprobar que en efecto, era diecinueve de Septiembre.

No estaba loca. Era mi cumpleaños y mi mejor amigo, que lo había celebrado conmigo los últimos 17 años de mi vida, no tenía la menor idea.

-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?- lo escuché preguntar mientras yo probaba mi fruta- Es el primer sábado que no trabajas desde hace tiempo-

Lo dijo de manera casual, como si lo estuviera preguntando más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

Al parecer, aquél iba a ser un día común y corriente.

-No- contesté secamente- Quedémonos aquí, no tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy-

Una vez que hubo terminado de secar los trastes recién lavados, Harry dio media vuelta y me sonrió de esa manera tan deliciosa que me derretía.

-Está bien- se acercó a la mesa y tomó el periódico que se encontraba encima- ¿Te parece si vemos una película? Vi que en la programación de hoy…-

-Claro, miremos una- respondí sin darle tiempo a terminar- No creo que haya mucho más interesante que hacer-

Aunque sabía que estaba siendo muy cortante, en aquél momento me tenía sin cuidado si él lo notaba.

-De acuerdo, haré las palomitas- sonriente dio media vuelta y comenzó a abrir los estantes- Tu ve y prende la televisión si quieres-

Sin decirme más, dio media vuelta para seguir con lo suyo. Reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle, tensé mi mandíbula y apreté los puños con furia para dar media vuelta y salir disparada a la sala. Si seguía ahí, estaba segura que le daría un buen golpe.

Una vez que todo quedó listo, nos limitamos a ver la película en el más absoluto silencio, y cuando menos lo supe la película había terminado y para entonces pasaban de las doce del mediodía.

Y no había recibido el menor indicio de que alguien se acordara de mi cumpleaños.

~o~

Casi dos horas más tarde, me encontraba sentada en el centro del verde jardín trasero mientras, con mis brazos rodeando mis piernas y mi cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas, miraba con melancolía los botones que apenas comenzaban a florecer.

¿Es que me había equivocado de día, o de pronto me había vuelto invisible ante todo el mundo? No era de las que esperaban ser alabadas y celebradas, pero tampoco podía entender como era que la gente que supuestamente me apreciaba ni siquiera se acordaba de aquél simple detalle.

Ni Luna, ni Neville, ni alguno de los Weasley.

Y lo que más me dolía, ni siquiera Harry.

De pronto, una terrible tristeza me invadió por completo al pensar lo último y solté un suspiro. Incapaz de evitarlo, el recuerdo de Ron me invadió de golpe y una sensación de pesadez se instaló en mi pecho mientras como en una película, todos aquellos cumpleaños compartidos con él desfilaron en mi mente.

Desde aquellos cumpleaños escandalosos con increíbles fiestas y miles de regalos, hasta aquellos tranquilos en donde solo me organizaba cenas románticas y hacíamos el amor desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, todos y cada uno tan especial como los otros.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos, y sonriendo tontamente, las limpié antes de que pudieran siquiera resbalar por mis mejillas.

-Tonta- susurré quedamente- Eres una ridícula sentimental, Hermione-

En aquél momento, el sonido de la puerta trasera abriéndose me sacó de mis cavilaciones y di media vuelta para mirar a Harry recargado contra el borde, con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Una sonrisa que podría jurar era hasta juguetona. Sarcástica. Como si estuviera disfrutando algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Herms?-

-Nada- me encogí de hombros sonriente- Solo necesitaba algo de aire, es todo-

Detrás de mí, pude sentir la presencia de Harry aún detrás de mí mientras yo permanecía inalterable. Por un momento quise decirle que no tenía ganas de verlo y que estaba molesta con él, pero tomando una larga bocanada de aire logré contenerme y seguí mirando al frente.

-¿Quieres ir a la Madriguera?-

Extrañada ante la pregunta, lo miré sobre mi hombro.

-¿A la Madriguera? Pero si es sábado…-

-Lo sé- titubeó un poco- Pero le prometí a Fred un partido de quidditch, y George acaba de hablarme para decirme que está ansioso-

Sonreí junto con él al escucharlo y me quedé mirando al frente sin decir nada. Instantes después solté un largo suspiro y volví a mirarlo. La idea de ir a La Madriguera no estaba mal, y de cualquier manera, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarme ahí todo el día encerrada.

-De acuerdo- me levanté mientras me sacudía las piernas- Iré a cambiarme-

Sonriendo casi sin ganas, caminé hacia la puerta y pasé por su lado para ir a la recámara, pero antes de dar un paso más me tomó por el brazo y me obligó a mirarlo.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre, me pegó a él contra su pecho y yo tuve que contener el aire ante su cercanía. Incapaz de evitarlo, mordí mi labio inferior al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus labios de los míos, y por un momento eterno nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada.

Demonios, tenía sus labios tan cerca que en lo único que podía pensar en aquello momentos era en besarlo hasta la inconsciencia.

Cuando por fin habló lo hizo en un susurro, con su mirada recorriendo mi rostro hasta detenerse en mis labios.

-No tardes mucho-

Con una larga inhalación, miré sus labios de nuevo y asentí, sintiendo miles de descargas recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Cuando por fin me soltó, seguí mi camino hacia las escaleras, mientras un sonriente Harry se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba desde la puerta.

-Ponte el vestido verde que compraste cuando fuimos a Londres!-

Fue lo último que escuché antes de subir las escaleras hacia la habitación, y una vez dentro fruncí el ceño ante la petición. Aún cuando me parecía extraño que me pidiera ponerme aquél vestido para ir a La Madriguera, le hice caso y una vez lista me miré en el espejo satisfecha con el resultado.

Había puesto muchísimo empeño en arreglarme en un intento por sentirme mejor al verme, y sonriendo casi de mala gana, di una última mirada al espejo y salí del cuarto para reunirme con Harry.

Al llegar abajo, lo encontré sentado en la sala y con ropa algo más formal mientras miraba su reloj ansioso y golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus pies. Aún sin notar mi presencia, lo miré unos instantes y carraspeé para llamar su atención.

-Estoy lista-

En cuanto subió su mirada tragó saliva con fuerza y yo sonreí satisfecha para mis adentros. Harry se había quedado completamente mudo, limitándose a mirarme de arriba abajo con la mandíbula desencajada y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Harry? ¿Nos vamos ya?-

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro y asintió con fuerza.

-Ah sí, claro, vamos-

Sin decir nada más, salimos de la casa y caminamos hasta la acera y nos tomamos de las manos para tomar aire y aparecernos en la Madriguera, y en menos de unos cuantos segundos estuvimos frente a la puerta de la precaria construcción que se alzaba sobre el jardín.

Todo parecía más callado y sereno que de costumbre, y miré a mi alrededor extrañada. Yo mejor que nadie era testigo del escándalo que reinaba en la casa los fines de semana, y por un momento me pregunté si habría alguien en ella.

-¿Dónde están todos?-

Caminé por el jardín delantero para después mirar a Harry, quien con una sonrisa que no podía descifrar, me miraba asomarme por las ventanas oscuras con los brazos cruzados. Por un momento lo miré atenta, intentando descifrar su expresión mientras él simplemente me sonreía de medio lado.

Todo parecía demasiado extraño, y sinceramente aquella actitud comenzaba a exasperarme.

-Seguramente están en el jardín trasero- dijo con más seguridad de la que aparentaba- Vamos-

Ansioso, tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar con rapidez mientras rodeábamos la casa. Yo solo me limité a seguirlo sin chistar, incapaz de entender que rayos era lo que se traía entre manos.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, comenzaba a asustarme.

Justo antes de rodear la última esquina para llegar al jardín trasero, Harry se detuvo de golpe y sin poder evitarlo me estampé contra su espalda. Antes de poder decir algo, dio media vuelta y me tomó por los hombros mientras me miraba con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Bien, aquí estamos-

-¿Aquí estamos?- casi asustada, lo miré con ojos desorbitados- Si Harry, aquí estamos ¿Pero qué pasa?- sin contestar, Harry me arrastró y volvió a mirarme- Harry me estás asustando-

-Sólo dime algo, Herms- mirándome con ternura, Harry se acercó a mí aún más y me tomó de las manos- ¿De verdad pensaste que me iba a olvidar de tu cumpleaños?-

Antes de que pudiera contestar, me arrastró el último tramo que quedaba y mirándome solo una vez más, se hizo a un lado para desbloquear mi vista y la escena que tuve frente a mí me dejó boquiabierta.

Y ante el estruendoso grito de "Sorpresa" por parte de todos los presentes, yo solo atiné a abrir mis ojos de par en par.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Después del intenso grito qué mezcló un "Sorpresa/Feliz Cumpleaños", miles de serpentinas y diamantinas de todos colores inundaron el jardín mientras los montones de aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar.

A mi lado, Hermione solo atinó a abrir los ojos de par en par mientras boquiabierta era recibida con miles de abrazos, besos y felicitaciones.

Yo solo podía mirarla atentamente, completamente idiotizado en su expresión confusa y feliz, mientras al borde de las lágrimas aceptaba los abrazos de todos y los correspondía con una enorme sonrisa de incredulidad.

Y en ese mismo instante comprobé que la desesperación que había sentido antes había valido la pena.

Por tener la satisfacción de ver esa expresión lo habría hecho de nuevo sin dudar.

Aún sin poder creer lo que pasaba, Hermione se dejaba abrazar por todos mientras me dirigía miradas furtivas e interrogantes. Entre la familia Weasley, amigos de Hogwarts, los compañeros del Ministerio y los padres de Hermione, en el jardín había aproximadamente unas cincuenta personas, todas ellas esperando felicitar a la cumpleañera después de fingir que habían olvidado aquella fecha y pidiendo disculpas por haberle hecho pasar mal rato.

Sin decir nada, yo solo sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo que terminó en cuanto Luna se acercó a Hermione y le dio el abrazo más fuerte y largo de la historia.

-Amiga! Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname! Soy lo peor ¿Verdad?- sin darle tiempo a contestar, Luna siguió histérica- Te juro que yo no quería, yo no estaba de acuerdo…- mirándome recelosa, me apuntó con dedo acusador- Él me obligó!-

Abriendo aún más sus hermosos ojos acuosos, Hermione volteó a mirarme incrédula mientras los presentes reían y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Me miró casi como si quisiera traspasarme, intentando gesticular algo que simplemente no salía de sus labios.

-Hey! No es como que hayas opuesto mucha resistencia Lovegood!-

-Cállate Potter! Todo esto es por tu culpa!-

Sin más que decir, me limité a encogerme de hombros mientras me acercaba a ellas. Con la boca abierta y sus ojos brillantes, Hermione no apartaba su vista de mí, como si no pudiera creer que aquello había sido idea mía.

Y con una sensación cálida llenando mi pecho, me di cuenta que el brillo de sus ojos se debía a la emoción de saberlo.

-¿De verdad creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños, cariño?-

A mi lado, Molly se adelantó a una conmocionada Hermione, quien con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos acuosos se limpiaba discretamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos.

-Estaba…- se detuvo y tomó algo de aire- Estaba empezando a dudarlo-

Todos los presentes rieron con fuerza ante la sinceridad de Hermione, mientras Fred y Victoire la abrazaban con fuerza por las piernas.

-Claro que no nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños Tía Mione! Es solo que el tío Harry nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada- Fred me apuntó y miró a Hermione con ojos arrepentidos- ¿Nos perdonas?-

Riendo con fuerza entre lágrimas, Hermione tomó a Fred en brazos y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí cariño! ¿Cómo no los voy a perdonar?-

-Entonces ¿Te gustó tu sorpresa?- emocionado, Fred juntó sus manitas y miró a Hermione con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Gustarme? La verdad es que no…- observando la cara asustada de Fred, soltó una carcajada y pegó su frente a la de él- Me encanta!-

Con una sonrisa estúpida cruzando mi rostro de par en par, la observé unirse a su fiesta no sin antes voltearme a ver de manera significativa para después ser arrastrada por nuestro pequeño sobrino a una de las mesas. Era esa mirada que tantas veces había visto antes y que había aprendido a interpretar muy bien, esa mirada del "Después hablamos" que me ponía tan ansioso y a la vez me fascinaba.

Y como única respuesta, yo solo atiné a guiñarle un ojo coqueto.

-Vaya vaya, parece que después de todo las cosas te salieron a pedir de boca, Potter-

Incapaz de evitarlo, solté una carcajada mientras mi amiga rubia, con los brazos cruzados por la espalda y una mirada pícara se colocaba a mi lado para mirar la escena.

-Todo salió simplemente perfecto, y gracias a ti también Luna-

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Luna cerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla.

-¿Bromeas? Sin mí, George y tú no hubieran podido hacer absolutamente nada-dijo con su tono dulce de siempre, y después me miró con ojos como platos- Y…¿Planeas hacer lo de esta noche?-

No contesté. En cambio, miré de nuevo a la hermosa mujer que seguía siendo el centro de atención a unos cuantos metros y sonreí de medio lado.

-Luna, puedes apostar tu varita a que sí-

Ella solo atinó a devolverme una sonrisa cómplice antes de reunirnos con los demás y seguir con la fiesta que apenas comenzaba.

Tal como había esperado, la fiesta fue todo un éxito desde su comienzo y transcurrió de manera tranquila pero divertida, mientras todos los ahí presentes charlaban y reían animados mientras la fresca brisa del otoño ayudaba a conformar el día simplemente perfecto.

Tres horas más tarde y después de una sustanciosa comida que incluyó las mejores recetas de Molly y del brindis en honor a Hermione realizado por Luna, por George y que terminó conmigo, el ruido y los gritos de horas antes se había ido y ahora solo se escuchaba la charla tranquila de los invitados.

Atento a todas y cada una de sus reacciones, miraba a Hermione reír con fuerza mientras pasaba de grupo en grupo y charlaba con todo el mundo. El cambio de la Hermione triste y decaída había sido radical y ahora se mostraba emocionada y radiante, mucho más hermosa y atractiva de lo que jamás pensé podía ser.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndola, pero seguramente si no hacía algo por evitarlo en algún momento la gente se iba a dar cuenta.

De todas maneras, no me importaba mucho.

No podía retirar mi mirada de aquella deliciosa figura que se paseaba frente a mí y me torturaba, enfundada en aquél vestido verde que delineaba a la perfección sus curvas y que en aquellos momentos quería arrancar para poder apreciar lo que guardaba de mi vista.

Y sin poder evitarlo, recordé la imagen de Hermione desnuda y empapada frente a mí, invitándome a saborear todos y cada uno de sus recovecos y a deleitarme con la idea de cómo sería hacerle el amor.

Reprimiendo una maldición ante el recuerdo, meneé mi cabeza rápidamente y comencé a servirme whisky de dragón que se encontraba en la mesa a mi lado.

-¿Te gustaría llenar mi vaso, querido?-

Alcé la mirada ante aquella pregunta para encontrarme con la Señora Granger frente a mí, sonriéndome de manera maternal mientras me extendía su vaso.

Con una simple sonrisa, llené su vaso y ella se colocó a mi lado en la mesa para mirar a la misma mujer que yo había estado mirando minutos atrás como un acosador experimentado.

Después de unos segundos de mirarla en silencio, la señora Granger fue la primera en hablar.

-Se ve…contenta- susurró quedamente- Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír en serio desde…-

-Lo sé- la corté antes de que lo dijera.

-Y todo gracias a ti, Harry- con una sonrisa, la señora Granger me miró con sus ojos acuosos.

Yo me limité a sonreír y me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto mientras la miraba.

-En realidad no lo hice todo solo- dije mirando al frente de nuevo- Los Weasley, Luna y Neville me ayudaron mucho-

-No me refiero a…- hizo una seña con la mano- Esto- sonriente, dio un sorbo de su vaso- Si no a lo que has hecho por ella estos últimos meses- la miró de nuevo- De no ser por ti, no quiero imaginar que habría pasado-

-Hermione es una mujer fuerte- dije convencido- Estoy seguro que se las habría arreglado de todas formas, además…- titubeé un poco, mirando mi vaso- Es ella quien me ha ayudado a mí, Señora Granger-

Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado sincero, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía fingir frente a la señora Granger. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de su hija, a quien ella conocía y amaba como a nadie más.

-De eso no tengo duda- admitió sonriente.

Sin saber que contestar, me limité a seguirla mirando mientras hablaba en susurros con Luna y ambas sonreían como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto. La señora Granger hizo exactamente lo mismo, y después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio, soltó un largo suspiro.

-Mi Hermione…ay Harry- me miró de nuevo- ¿Sabes?Me gustaría que rehiciera su vida-

Aquella última oración, dicha con la más sincera inocencia por parte de una madre que procura a su única hija, la sentí como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. La mera idea de que Hermione volviera a casarse y se separara de mí me calentaba la cabeza y me producía una amarga sensación que no sabía cómo explicar.

-Pero se niega siquiera a que le toque el tema- continuó- Me ha dicho que no volverá a casarse, mucho menos piensa tener hijos-

-Ha pasado muy poco tiempo, Señora Granger- le dije con una sonrisa- Poco a poco ella…-

-La conozco muy bien Harry- me cortó- Y sé que cuando algo le entra a la cabeza nada la hace cambiar de opinión-

El recuerdo de aquella noche del nacimiento de Roxanne me atacó de pronto, y tuve que darle la razón a la señora Granger. Aunque era muy pronto, Hermione parecía decidida a no cambiar de parecer, y la conocía demasiado bien para saber que era tan cabeza dura que nada la haría entrar en razón.

-Pero a ti te escucha, Harry-

Sin decir nada más y con una expresión serena, se limitó a mirar a su hija de nuevo mientras bebía de su whisky de dragón. Había entendido perfectamente su mensaje, y después de unos cuantos segundos de mirar a Hermione también, solté un largo suspiro sin decir nada.

En realidad, no tenía idea de que contestarle.

* * *

Horas más tarde, en un jardín lateral de la Madriguera y escondido del mundo, bebía mi whisky de dragón y miraba el cielo oscurecerse poco a poco mientras las palabras de la señora Granger aún daban vueltas en mi mente.

"Me gustaría que rehiciera su vida", aquella frase se repitió por enésima vez en mi cabeza. Fastidiado, solté un largo suspiro mientras tomaba otro gran sorbo de mi bebida.

La mera idea de pensarlo me ponía de un humor de los mil demonios. Aunque sabía que la señora Granger tenía razón, no podía evitar que la idea me enfermara.

Que Hermione volviera a hacer su vida era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, y ahora me daba cuenta que en los últimos tres meses no me había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad en lo más mínimo.

Porque no había contemplado la idea de alejarme de ella.

Pero la señora Granger tenía razón.

-Vaya, aquí estás-

Como si la hubiera invocado, Hermione apareció en el umbral de la puerta a mi lado con una sonrisa algo tímida y ojos brillantes, mientras cruzada de brazos me veía recargada contra el marco. Sin decir nada, la miré como un reverendo idiota mientras se acercaba, y en menos de un instante olvidé por completo aquello que me tenía de tan mal humor.

-Te estaba buscando-

Sonreí de medio lado al escucharla hablar tan tímida, y parado en mi lugar, me recargué contra la pared a mi lado y me crucé de brazos mientras la observaba acercarse.

Con un demonio, se veía tan exquisita que me provocaba besarla en ese mismo instante.

-Pues me has encontrado, Herms-

-Te vi platicando con mi madre y de pronto desapareciste- al ver que no contestaba, me miró con una ceja alzada- ¿Qué tanto te dijo?-

Tragué saliva nervioso, y fingiendo distraerme con una mosca que pasaba frente a mí, desvié la mirada.

-Platicábamos de todo un poco, nada importante-

A pesar de que lo dije con la mayor inocencia del mundo, Hermione no se tragó aquella simple explicación y recelosa, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos pero no insistió. Y yo agradecí a todos los magos de la historia por eso.

No quería volver a pensar en eso mientras ella estuviera frente a mí, tan radiante y hermosa mientras me miraba cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-En realidad…- susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía mi- Te estaba buscando por otra cosa…-

Sin decir nada, la miré caminar hacia mí lentamente mientras yo tragaba saliva nervioso y sentía mis nervios tensarse por completo. A pesar de eso, permanecí impasible en mi lugar mientras ella seguía acercándose lentamente, mirando sus pies y jugando con las piedras que se le cruzaban en el camino.

-Quería…quería agradecerte, Harry- finalmente subió la cabeza y me miró con ternura- Luna me dijo que…- miró a su lado- Que todo esto fue idea tuya- me miró de nuevo- Y quería darte las gracias-

Incapaz de decir algo coherente con ella estando tan cerca- demasiado cerca- me limité a mirarla mientras respiraba con fuerza. Por alguna extraña razón Hermione seguía acercándose, y yo no planeaba hacer nada por evitarlo.

No cuando en aquellos momentos me escocía la piel completa por la idea de tocarla.

Como si los cielos me hubieran escuchado o tal vez por el mero hecho de que la miraba con demasiada insistencia, Hermione tropezó con una piedra y antes de que cayera al suelo la sostuve entre mis brazos y la pegué contra mi pecho. Y de nuevo y como en tantas otras ocasiones la tuve de nuevo entre mis brazos…

Y por supuesto, con su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros de los míos y sus tentadores labios invitándome a saborearlos.

-De nada, Herms- susurré casi sin aliento contra su boca, paseando mi mirada por su rostro hasta posarlos en sus labios- Fue un placer-

Casi satisfecho de su reacción, la miré tragar en seco y pasear su mirada por mi rostro también hasta detenerse en mis labios y abrir los suyos solo un poco. Solo lo suficiente para volverme loco.

En aquél instante, me di cuenta que aquella era la tercera vez en una semana que estaba a punto de besarla.

Y que me moría de ganas por besarla.

-Pero…- logré decir por fin en un susurro suave, y sonreí de medio lado- Aún no has visto nada-

Ignorando el ceño fruncido de una confusa Hermione, miré el cielo estrellado solo unos instantes para volver mi mirada hacia abajo y sonreírle casi con malicia. Con las manos ardiendo en deseos de tocarla, la tomé por la cintura y de un simple movimiento la hice dar media vuelta en su lugar sin retirar mis manos de su posición.

Completamente consciente de lo que hacía, pegué su espalda contra mi pecho y casi imperceptiblemente, acaricié su costado con mi mano hasta posarla en su espalda mientras la sentía temblar en mis brazos.

Sonreí de medio lado al sentir aquella reacción, tan innata y a la vez tan sensual, y colocando mi mentón en su hombro, miré al cielo y esperé que la magia comenzara.

-Harry…-

-Sshh, espera un poco-

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, fuegos artificiales de miles de colores comenzaron a iluminar el cielo estrellado mientras creaban formas diferentes y delicadas, desde la inicial "H" hasta las frases más elaboradas como "Feliz Cumpleaños" y una hermosa nutria corriendo grácilmente sobre el manto estrellado para después desaparecer a la distancia.

Todas y cada una en alusión a ella.

De espaldas a mí, Hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa y abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras miraba el hermoso espectáculo que adornaba el cielo, sin moverse un solo centímetro.

Por el contrario, conforme pasaba el tiempo parecía pegarse más a mí poco a poco, y ahora la tenía tan cerca que podía sentir todas y cada una de sus curvas pegadas a mí mientras se dejaba envolver por mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sin poderlo evitar, reprimí un gemido de satisfacción.

Maldito si me movía en esos momentos.

Sumidos en la más apacible calma, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad admirando las luces en el cielo hasta que finalmente escuchamos los gritos de los demás que buscaban a Hermione y la magia que antes nos había envuelto se apagó al instante. Antes de que ella se separar de mí y aprovechando los últimos segundos en los que estaríamos solos, pegué mis labios a su oído y sonreí mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione-

Como única respuesta, la sentí temblar de nuevo en mis brazos y reprimí una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de alejarme de ella.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Mucho más noche y aún sin poder creer del todo lo que estaba pasando, los pocos invitados que quedaban en la fiesta se iban yendo poco a poco mientras recibía sus abrazos efusivos y felicitaciones.

-Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Herms- Neville me abrazó con fuerza- Y perdón por no haberte felicitado antes, digamos que lo teníamos prohibido-

Neville miró con picardía a alguien por encima de mi cabeza y casi pude ver la sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de Harry.

-No te preocupes, Neville- sonreí ampliamente- Me imagino el lío en el que te metieron-

-Espero haya valido la pena- me sonrió de manera encantadora.

-¿Bromeas? Fue increíble Neville!-

Como única respuesta, recibí otro caluroso abrazo y un beso en la frente, y deseándome otro feliz cumpleaños, Neville y Hannah se despidieron de los demás y se tomaron de las manos para desaparecer. Poco a poco y después de unos cuantos abrazos, risas y disculpas más, el jardín fue quedándose vacío hasta que solo quedamos los Weasley, Luna, Harry y yo.

-Cariño, espero hayas disfrutado de tu día- con una sonrisa, Molly me abrazó maternalmente- Y que nos perdones por haberles seguido el juego a estos tres-

Detrás de nosotras, solo pude escuchar las risas cómplices de Harry, George y Luna mientras los demás sonreían de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias por todo, Molly, fue increíble-

Después de recibir un montón de abrazos, besos y más felicitaciones de mis sobrinos, cuñados y cuñadas, Harry se acercó a mí discretamente y pegó sus labios a mi oído.

-Iré por nuestras cosas para irnos-

Reprimiendo un escalofrío al escuchar el suave susurro en mi oído, asentí con una suave sonrisa y Harry entró a la casa por la puerta de la cocina mientras yo seguía riendo por las bromas de George. Y de reojo, pude observar la inquisitiva mirada de Luna sobre nosotros para después sonreír de medio lado y alejarse del pequeño grupo en el que se encontraba.

Obviamente para dirigirse hacia mí.

-Feliz Cumpleaños de nuevo, Herms- con una sonrisa, Luna me abrazó con fuerza- ¿Me perdonarás por ser tan mala amiga?-

-Hmmm, tendré que pensarlo- soltando una carcajada al ver su puchero, la abracé con más fuerza- Por supuesto que sí grandísima despistada, no podría estar enojada contigo-

En ese momento, Harry salió de la casa mientras un emocionado Fred se lanzaba a sus brazos y Harry lo elevaba por los aires, haciéndolo reír con fuerza.

Como si algo se hubiera encendido en la cabeza de mi amiga rubia, me miró con los ojos como platos de la emoción y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras me tomaba de las manos.

-También espero que disfrutes tu sorpresa-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Antes de que pudiera responder, Harry se plantó a mi lado y enganchando mi brazo en el suyo, me miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Lista para irnos?-

Como única respuesta, solo logré asentir mientras alternaba mi mirada de uno a otro.

Aquellas sonrisas cómplices no me gustaban nada.

* * *

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que llegando a casa me esperaba una sorpresa aún mayor, lo más seguro es que no lo hubiera creído.

Exhausta por el día con tantas emociones y aún sin poder encontrar las palabras para agradecerle a Harry lo suficiente por aquella magnífica sorpresa, me quité los zapatos y le sonreí para comenzar a caminar por el oscuro pasillo hasta la sala.

Pero cuando entré a la habitación, estirando mi cuello y masajeando mi hombro relajada, abrí los ojos de par en par y me quedé boquiabierta.

Al parecer la sorpresa no había terminado.

Frente a mí, lo que antes era mi sala parecía haber desaparecido. Los sillones habían sido movidos al fondo de la habitación mientras los arreglos de la mesita de centro habían desaparecido para ser sustituidos por manteles y cubiertos. Al centro, tres velas adornaban la mesa puesta y un montón de mullidos cojines rodeaban la mesita, dándole un aspecto tan confortable que invitaba a cualquiera a tirarse y relajarse.

Y frente a la mesita, la chimenea se encendió en el momento justo en el que posé mi vista en ella, alumbrando y llenando todo con su calor y dándole al lugar un toque tan íntimo y sensual que por un momento creí que aquello no era real.

A toda vista, aquél era el escenario de una velada romántica.

-Harry…pero qué…-

Sin poder terminar la pregunta y aún boquiabierta, di media vuelta para toparme con Harry sosteniendo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas mientras me miraba con una sonrisa suave y encantadora.

Tragué en seco al darme cuenta lo cerca que lo tenía.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Herms-

-Oh Harry…-

Aún sorprendida, acepté el ramo de rosas que me ofrecía mientras sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Todo aquél ambiente era tan íntimo y delicado que por un momento me sentí como una niña enamoradiza en su primera cita, y por un momento sentí un hueco en el estómago incapaz de controlar.

Sin entender muy bien aún lo que pasaba, miré de nuevo la mesita en el centro mientras las velas se encendían también mágicamente y aspiré profundamente mientras Harry dejaba nuestros abrigos en el sofá a su lado.

-Esto es increíble-

A mi lado, Harry bajó la mirada hasta mí y yo lo miré de vuelta, con los nervios a flor de piel ante su cercanía y embargada por la calidez del lugar y del momento. Casi de manera inconsciente, Harry se acercó a mí tanto que su aliento golpeó mi rostro y me tomó de la mejilla suavemente.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

-No…- comencé mientras lo miraba- No tenías porque hacerlo-

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces- sonrío- Y lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar lo de ésta mañana- tomó las flores que me había dado antes y las colocó al centro de la mesa- Ahora…¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a cenar, Herms?-

Sin atinar a hacer más que sonreír, Harry me tomó de la mano y me invitó a sentarme sobre los mullidos cojines mientras, con un simple movimiento de su varita, un montón de platillos deliciosos aparecieron sobre la mesa y yo lo miré boquiabierta.

-Harry! Pero como…-

-Digamos que aprendí a usar tus hechizos de cocina- se encogió de hombros mientras abría una botella de whisky de dragón y servía dos copas- Además, tu siempre cocinas para mí, me parece justo que ésta vez sea yo quien haga la cena ¿No crees?-

Emocionada hasta lo más profundo, sentí mi piel erizarse y mi corazón latir con fuerza al darme cuenta que todo eso lo había planeado él pensando en mí. Que todo aquello lo había hecho por mí.

Por un momento, recordé la mirada emocionada de Luna antes de irnos de la Madriguera y sonreí para mis adentros.

Esa Ravenclaw me la iba a pagar caro.

-Se ve delicioso- admití mientras tomaba la copa que me ofrecía, y sonreí algo coqueta.

-Y espera a que lo pruebes- me guiñó el ojo- Te haré mirar las estrellas con mi postre de pastel de calabaza, Hermione Granger-

Susurró coquetamente y sin poder evitarlo, los dos soltamos una fuerte carcajada mientras comenzábamos a comer.

Completamente embriagados por el ambiente relajado y por el whisky de dragón, disfrutamos de la cena que en efecto había resultado simplemente deliciosa mientras charlábamos como los dos mejores amigos que habíamos sido desde hacía más de diez años.

Y entre risas, copas de whisky e historias recordadas, pasaron más de dos horas.

En algún momento, y una vez que cualquier resto de la deliciosa cena hubo desaparecido, Harry dejó su copa de whisky en la mesita y me miró sereno.

-¿Qué pasa?- extrañada, mi sonrisa desapareció y lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-Nada importante, es solo que…- dubitativo, Harry tomó su varita que estaba en la mesa y apuntó al fondo de la habitación- Hay una última cosa que quiero hacer hoy-

Con un simple movimiento, una suave y lenta música comenzó a inundar el lugar y no pude evitar sobresaltarme un poco. Sonriente, Harry se paró en su lugar y sin darme tiempo siquiera a decir algo, me ofreció la mano y me miró profundamente.

-Baila conmigo, Herms-

Con el corazón desbocado y creyendo que había escuchado mal, lo miré boquiabierta y acepté su mano algo insegura. De un simple tirón Harry me levantó de golpe y me pegó contra él mientras yo solo atinaba a verlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Pero Harry hizo caso omiso, y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos mientras me dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa, comenzó a balancearse suavemente al ritmo de la canción. Yo solo atiné a mirarlo, sin poder entender en qué momento Harry había tomado gusto por el baile.

Hasta donde yo sabía y como había comprobado las últimas dos veces, Harry odiaba bailar. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Harry sonrió aún más y dio un giro suave sin aflojar su amarre.

-Creí que era justo que ahora fuera yo el que te invitara a bailar- dijo- Tenías razón, se estaba volviendo una costumbre que tu lo hicieras-

Lo miré con las cejas alzadas y reprimí una carcajada.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Harry Potter?-

Harry soltó una carcajada ronca y sensual, y yo tuve que morder mi labio inferior para reprimir un gemido de placer al escucharlo.

-Lo secuestré y lo obligué a vencer sus miedos para invitarte por fin un baile decente-

Aquella simple frase, dicha de la manera más simple, me emocionó tanto que por un momento quise soltar un grito de alegría. Que Harry hiciera una de las pocas cosas que más le desagradaban en el mundo solo por mí me brindaba una sensación de satisfacción increíble.

Reprimiendo escalofríos de emoción ante su profunda mirada, coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y me dejé guiar por sus suaves vaivenes mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome con firmeza.

-Sorpréndeme entonces, Potter-

Como única respuesta, Harry alzó las cejas y sonrió de medio lado mientras seguía bailando.

Sin decir nada más, continuamos bailando lentamente frente al fuego en vaivenes lentos sin despegarnos, y en algún momento se convirtieron en un íntimo abrazo. Consciente de que era Harry el que tenía frente a mí, enlacé mis manos detrás de su cuello y me pegué a él aún más sin dejar de mirarlo un solo instante.

Él me miraba de igual manera, con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando a la luz del fuego y sus manos acariciando discretamente mi cintura y mi espalda baja mientras me retenía contra su pecho.

Y no sabía si era por las copas o por el momento, o por el simple hecho de que era él quien me acariciaba y me miraba de esa forma, pero todo lo demás había desaparecido. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos bailando, pero cada vez que reaccionaba escuchaba una canción diferente.

Podríamos llevar horas, y sinceramente me tenía sin cuidado.

En realidad, tampoco me importaba que sus labios estuvieran a escasos centímetros de los míos, tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce aliento golpeando mi rostro a cada exhalación. Tan cerca que no sabía cuánto más podría soportar sin besarlo.

Estúpido alcohol. Necesitaba hacer algo para evitarlo, y rápido.

Y justo en aquél momento, un recuerdo atacó mi mente y aliviada de tener algo en que distraerme, saqué el tema a colación.

-Harry…- lo llamé en un susurro, colocando mis manos en su pecho- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con mi madre?-

Como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, Harry se sobresaltó y me miró nervioso para después esquivar mi mirada.

-Nada Herms, ya te dije que platicamos de cualquier cosa- dijo mirando una mosca imaginaria que pasaba por mi lado.

-No te creo, cada que haces eso sé que me estás mintiendo- tomé su mentón para obligarlo a mirarme- Sé que algo te dijo, Harry, dímelo por favor-

Sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria de esa, soltó un largo suspiro y me miró de nuevo.

-Hablamos sobre ti- se detuvo, titubeante- Que le gustaría que rehicieras tu vida- su mirada se suavizó- Que tuvieras hijos-

-¿Te dijo eso?-

Entendiendo mi tono de sorpresa, Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y restarle importancia.

-Sí, pero le dije que todo está muy reciente- dijo como cosa obvio- Es obvio que tú necesitas tiempo para…-

-¿Tiempo?- fruncí el ceño- Yo no necesito tiempo, Harry, y creo que lo he repetido lo suficiente- antes de que pudiera hablar, continúe- No pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, y mucho menos tener hijos, no si no puede ser con él-

-Por favor Hermione, no empieces de nuevo con eso…- Harry se detuvo y soltó un bufido- Ya hemos discutido bastante lo mismo-

-No, tú lo has discutido- dije, separándome un poco de él- Y no lo quieres entender-

-¿Entender?¿ Qué es lo que tengo que entender, Hermione? - deshizo su amarre- Tu madre tiene razón- me miró con profundidad- Estás negada a la sola idea de rehacer tu vida porque piensas que se ha terminado- desesperado, comenzó a caminar en círculos frente a mí hasta que finalmente se detuvo y me miró- Pero tú sigues aquí, Hermione!-

-Pero él no, Harry, y te dije que todos mis planes se acabaron para mí a partir de ese momento-

-Tienes veintiocho años! Por Merlín!- completamente desesperado, me tomó por los hombros y me zarandeó levemente- Eres demasiado joven para pensar eso, Hermione! Además de hermosa, inteligente…increíble- frustrado, pasó su mano por el cabello y soltó una larga exhalación- Cualquier hombre moriría por estar contigo ¿No lo entiendes?-

Dijo con fuerza mientras yo solo atinaba a soltar una fuerte carcajada y a mirarlo irónica.

-Por favor Harry, ¿Qué hombre moriría por estar conmigo?-

Con su mirada profunda recorriendo mis facciones, Harry me tomó de los brazos y me pegó contra él.

-Yo-

Y antes de poder decir algo, sus labios se unieron a los míos con fuerza en un beso.

Incapaz de reaccionar, me quedé estática en mi lugar y abrí mis ojos de par en par mientras los labios de Harry se cerraban desesperados sobre los míos. Soltando una larga exhalación de alivio al instante, Harry me envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos, pegándome contra su pecho y rodeando mi cintura con firmeza mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

No era un simple roce de sus labios con los míos. Era un beso, firme y exigente sobre mi boca, esperando ser correspondido mientras su boca se amoldaba lentamente a la mía y paseaba por mis labios de manera experta. Apresándolos, sometiéndolos a su ritmo, mordiéndolos ligeramente mientras yo sentía una nebulosa envolverme poco a poco y disfrutaba su aliento cálido mezclándose con el mío y el sabor de sus labios.

Los labios de Harry.

Y en el preciso instante que me di cuenta de aquello, todo lo demás perdió sentido. Embriagada por completo en aquella realidad y deseosa de probar sus labios aún más, enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo desesperada mientras me amoldaba a su ritmo, desesperada por más.

Exploré, conocí y probé el sabor de sus labios mientras yo lo dejaba hacer lo mismo, ansiosos por conocernos y deseosos de más. Y cuando abrí mis labios para dar paso a su lengua, gemí contra su boca y me aferré aún más a él, luchando por mantenerme en pie mientras él me apretaba más contra su cuerpo y exploraba mi boca sin descanso.

El beso se volvió exigente, desesperado e incluso algo salvaje. Incapaz de detenerme, gemía contra su boca sin separarme de él en ningún momento, mientras él exploraba y hacía suyo cada rincón de la mía y sus manos se aventuraban a acariciar mi espalda y mi cintura.

Nos separábamos solo para tomar aire, y completamente embriagada por su sabor, sentía su delicioso aliento chocar contra el mío cuando exhalábamos con fuerza. Y de nuevo volvíamos a aquella deliciosa danza mientras los gemidos callados comenzaban a inundar la habitación.

No importaba nada más. Solo él y yo en aquél momento, solo Harry y yo besándonos hasta la inconsciencia.

Aquél pensamiento me llenó por completo y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Era él. Harry me estaba besando. Aquello con lo que tantas veces había soñado cuando era una niña, aquello que tantas veces había anhelado estaba pasando.

Y como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada y tan rápido como aquél pensamiento inundó mi cabeza, puse fin al beso y me separé de Harry de golpe.

Con la respiración ajetreada y temblando de pies a cabeza, me llevé una mano a los labios con fuerza y lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Durante unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos, Harry me miró desde su lugar sin decir absolutamente nada, solo limitarse a respirar con fuerza mientras me miraba. Y cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con cuidado, intentando acercarse lentamente.

-Hermione…-

Pero yo solo atinaba a mirarlo de hito en hito, incapaz de reaccionar.

Solo sabía que tenía que alejarme de él cuanto antes.

Incapaz de contestar, retrocedí un paso y sin decir absolutamente nada, di media vuelta y corrí hacia las escaleras para subir a mi habitación.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, cerré de un portazo y me recargué contra la puerta con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sintiendo mis piernas flaquear, me senté en el piso de mi habitación mientras respiraba ajetreada y miraba a la nada.

Aún sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, me llevé las manos al rostro y reprimí un gemido de frustración.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea. Durante unos minutos me había limitado a ver el fuego crepitar todavía con fuerza, mientras frente a mí, los restos de la velada me recordaban que lo que había pasado había sido real.

A pesar del enorme esfuerzo que había hecho por evitarlo, había besado a Hermione.

Y justo como había imaginado, había sido la experiencia más placentera y deliciosa que había tenido jamás. También la estupidez más grande que había hecho en mi vida.

¿Cómo rayos había podido ser tan increíblemente idiota para arruinarlo de esa manera?

Reprimiendo una maldición, me levanté del sofá por enésima vez y de nuevo miré las escaleras, debatiéndome internamente entre subir o no. Lo había hecho los últimos quince minutos, solo para terminar quedándome parado ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Suspiré. En algún momento tendría que hacerlo, y era ahora o nunca.

Lentamente, subí las escaleras hasta llegar frente a la puerta de Hermione donde me detuve un buen rato sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Cinco minutos después, solté un largo suspiro y armándome de valor, llamé a la puerta con un toque sin obtener respuesta. Frustrado conmigo mismo, apoyé mis manos en el marco y exhalé con fuerza para llamar de nuevo.

-¿Hermione?-

De nuevo me quedé sin respuesta, y solo unos segundos después volví a llamar. Aunque sabía que podría llevarme toda la noche, no pensaba irme de ahí hasta no obtener una respuesta por parte de Hermione, pues sabía perfectamente que ahí dentro, ella seguía despierta y pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Hermione- volví a tocar- Abre por favor-

Los pasos de Hermione sonaron inconfundibles detrás de la puerta, y segundos después su voz llegó amortiguada desde el otro lado, en un susurro apagado que como quiera entendí a la perfección.

-Vete Harry -

-Hermione…- soltando un suspiro, pegué mi frente contra la puerta- Tenemos que hablar, por favor-

-No- dijo claramente, y su voz sonó quebradiza- Lo mejor será que te vayas, Harry-

-Pero Hermione…-

-Por favor Harry, sólo…sólo vete-

Era una petición, simple, directa y sencilla. No quería hablar conmigo, mucho menos verme. En aquellos momentos Hermione me quería fuera de su vida, y por más que me costara, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Resignado ante esa idea, solté un largo suspiro y pegando mi frente de nuevo a la puerta esperé a que mi respiración se tranquilizara.

-De acuerdo-

Me quedé ahí durante unos segundos, esperando una respuesta que al parecer no llegaría, y soltando un suspiro resignado me dirigí a mi habitación por unas cuantas prendas de ropa que empaqué sin cuidado en mi bolsillo con un encantamiento de extensión y salí de nuevo al pasillo para bajar por las escaleras, no sin antes mirar la puerta que permanecía cerrada y que seguiría así hasta que no saliera de ahí.

Reprimiendo de nueva cuenta una maldición, bajé las escaleras sin ánimos, tomé mi abrigo del sofá y dando una última mirada a mi alrededor, salí de la casa dando un simple portazo y caminé hacia la acera para aparecerme en mi casa.

Una vez dentro de mi casa muggle, que claramente lucía abandonada después de tres meses de no pisarla, me tiré en el sofá de la sala sin cuidado y me tapé el rostro con el brazo, con las palabras de Hermione aún rondando en mi cabeza.

E incapaz de evitarlo, recordé lo sucedido tan solo una hora atrás y solté una gemido de frustración.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?


	15. La Culpa es del Alcohol

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! _

_Rompiendo por completo el patrón de los últimos capítulos en los que me tardaba años en actualizar y debido a un ataque repentino de inspiración divina, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo! Es algo más chico que el pasado, y de hecho más largo de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero simplemente me emocioné tanto al escribirlo que cuando menos me di cuenta ya llevaba casi el doble de lo planeado. _

_Sin más que decir, quiero aprovechar para agradecer los reviews que me dejan, ya más de cien! No saben el gusto que me da saber que la historia está gustando, ya sea con sus reviews o con sus simples clicks para leer los capítulos. _

_Ahora sí los dejo leer y disfrutar de éste candente capítulo que espero les guste, y como el título lo dice, creo que no necesitan más ;). _

**Capítulo 14°: La Culpa es del Alcohol**

**~Hermione's POV~**

Fastidiada por la luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas semiabiertas, abrí mis ojos con pesar y con una mueca me enderecé para mirar el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Las once de la mañana.

Solté un bufido de frustración y me dejé caer con fuerza sobre la cama para poner mi brazo sobre los ojos. A pesar de haber dormido casi doce horas seguidas, me sentía tan agotada que podría seguir durmiendo todo el día.

Lo que fuera con tal de olvidarme de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

De la estupidez que había hecho la noche anterior.

Y del hecho de que Harry no se encontraba dormido a mi lado. Anoche, recargada contra la puerta y después de haberle rogado que me dejara sola, había escuchado perfectamente como había entrado al cuarto de huéspedes para empacar todo en un santiamén, así como el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose.

Incapaz de evitarlo, había corrido para mirarlo caminar hasta la acera desde mi ventana, donde había desaparecido en menos de un pestañeo.

Por supuesto me había echado a llorar hasta no poder más hasta que finalmente me había quedado dormida, vencida por el cansancio de tantas lágrimas. Dormir era lo mejor que podía hacer para olvidarme de todas las emociones que me asaltaban, así como los sentimientos encontrados que libraban una batalla en mi interior.

Deseo, felicidad, emoción. Aquél beso había sido simplemente maravilloso, tan exquisito y delicioso que el solo hecho de recordar los labios de Harry sobre los míos, su lengua dentro de mi boca y sus manos acariciándome, me producía escalofríos.

Tristeza. Culpa. Remordimiento. Después de todo, mi esposo llevaba solo tres meses en su tumba.

Y como si el destino quisiera burlarse de mí, amaba a Harry con todo mí ser. De nuevo.

Ante aquella revelación, miré el techo de mi habitación con mirada perdida, pensando en aquella revelación tan obvia y estúpida.

¿De nuevo? ¿Acaso era así? ¿Acaso alguna vez había enterrado de verdad lo que sentía por él?

Sin tener que pensarlo más de dos segundos, llegué a la respuesta obvia. Tal vez solo se había mantenido oculto, opacado por el amor que sentía hacia Ron y la felicidad que él me hacía sentir. ¿Era posible?

¿Era posible amar a dos personas a la vez? La respuesta también llegó en un santiamén.

La única diferencia entre los dos, es que mi esposo estaba muerto.

Con los anegados en lágrimas, solté una maldición y golpeé la almohada a mi lado para ponerme boca abajo. En aquellos momentos lo único que quería era desaparecer o seguir durmiendo para dejar de pensar. Para dejar de recordar.

Para olvidar que estaba enamorada de Harry como una reverenda estúpida.

Pero como si alguien estuviera en mi contra, el sonido de mi celular timbrando inundó la habitación y de un sobresalto, me enderecé para tomarlo de la mesita de la noche. Miré el nombre del remitente en la tapita iluminada y solté un suspiro. Luna.

Durante unos segundos, me debatí la opción de contestarle y finalmente dejé que siguiera sonando hasta que dejó de timbrar. Sabía perfectamente que Luna me hablaba para preguntarme sobre la noche anterior, y sinceramente, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era a mi mejor amiga enterada de lo que había pasado.

Había besado a Harry, y por más que quisiera no podía olvidarlo.

El celular sonó dos veces más y aún cuando me coloqué la almohada encima para amortiguar el sonido, el poco sueño que me quedaba desapareció por completo, dejándome completamente a merced de mis pensamientos torturándome.

Sabiendo que evidentemente no volvería a quedarme dormida, me levanté lentamente de la cama y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina. Por un momento caminé despacio, como si temiera que mis pisadas fueran a despertarlo.

-Estúpida- susurré casi con furia y seguí bajando las escaleras al darme cuenta que estaba completamente sola.

Reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, terminé de bajar las escaleras y pasé por la sala hacia la cocina para darme cuenta que todo seguía exactamente igual que la noche anterior.

Con una larga inhalación, me detuve de golpe para mirar los restos de la velada. En la chimenea, el fuego se había consumido por completo y solo quedaban las cenizas, mientras en la mesita del centro las velas que habían dado un toque tan íntimo y romántico estaban casi completamente derretidas y los cojines aún se encontraban desperdigados por la habitación.

Y en el sofá a mi lado, las hermosas rosas rojas que me había regalado reposaban aún sobre el posa brazos, como un mudo recordatorio de que todo lo que había pasado anoche había sido real.

Tragando saliva con fuerza, caminé hasta el sofá y con cuidado, tomé una de las hermosas flores del montón y la miré hipnotizada. Cerrando mis ojos, paseé la rosa sobre mis labios con delicadeza, y el recuerdo del beso llegó tan fuerte que por un momento me pareció que aquél pétalo eran sus labios acariciando los míos, como la noche anterior.

Frustrada conmigo misma, abrí los ojos y solté un largo suspiro mientras miraba la rosa en mis manos. Al parecer, no iba a poder dejar de pensar en Harry y sus deliciosos besos por más que lo intentara.

No mientras siguiera en esa casa.

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Con aquél pensamiento en mente, dejé la rosa en la mesita a mi lado y corrí escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.

Era momento de ducharme y salirme de esa casa.

* * *

Ataviada en unos jeans oscuros, zapatos de gamuza negros con tacón de aguja, una blusa violeta de seda y un abrigo corto en color uva, caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade sin tener mucha idea de a donde me dirigía.

Pero completamente segura de que cualquier lugar sería mejor que mi casa.

Llevaba más de una hora vagando por las hermosas calles del pequeño pueblo, pasando de tienda en tienda y saludando a cuanto conocido me topara. Deteniéndome en cada mostrador que llamaba mi atención, entraba a las pequeñas tiendas que tan bien conocía para comprar algo o simplemente para distraerme.

Después de todo, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Cuando salí de Honeydukes, cargada de una bolsa de dulces y con un dulce de regaliz en la boca, apenas pasaban de las dos de la tarde. Frustrada miré mi reloj e hice una mueca. Solo habían pasado dos horas desde que saliera de casa, y al parecer todas mis opciones se habían agotado.

Después de todo Hogsmeade era un pueblo pequeño, y no podía esperar que de un momento a otro se hiciera más grande por el simple hecho de que yo necesitaba más tiempo lejos de casa.

Pero lo necesitaba. La mera idea de volver y recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior tirada en mi cama no me atraía en lo más mínimo.

La mera idea de volver a llorar por él, mucho menos.

Justo en aquél momento, recordé el único lugar que no había pisado en Hogsmeade por casi tres meses y al que acostumbraba ir todos los fines de semana, y con una sonrisa de alivio al darme cuenta que había encontrado un refugio de mi misma esa tarde, me dirigí a Las Tres Escobas a toda prisa.

Cuando entré por la puerta había tanta gente que nadie reparó en mi presencia. Era domingo, y la mayoría de la gente lo único que quería era relajarse y disfrutar antes de comenzar otra semana de trabajo.

Era perfecto.

Aliviada de pasar desapercibida y de que no hubiera nadie conocido en el lugar, caminé hasta la barra que se encontraba casi al fondo del pequeño local y dejando mi bolsa a un lado me senté en una de las butacas.

Soltando un suspiro algo cansado, miré al mesero frente a mí, quien me devolvió una sonrisa algo sorprendida al darse cuenta de quién era.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor-

Aún con una sonrisa, el encargado de la barra dio media vuelta para cumplir el pedido.

Que era justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Cuando desperté y miré el reloj en mi mesita de noche, eran casi las once de la mañana.

Gruñendo por lo bajo al darme cuenta que no podría volver a dormirme, me había quedado casi media hora tumbado en mi cama, pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Recordando a Hermione y el delicioso beso que habíamos compartido.

Recordando también el desagradable final de la noche, cuando ella se había encerrado en su habitación y de la manera más directa me había rogado que me fuera. Recordando lo mal que había pasado la noche, sin el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío y la suavidad de su piel acariciando la mía.

Por supuesto, había soltado unas cuantas maldiciones al darme cuenta que esa mañana no la tenía a mi lado en la cama.

Por más que había querido evitarlo, no me había quedado más remedio que levantarme y buscar algo que hacer. Sin tener las agallas para ir a La Madriguera, y por supuesto, sin Hermione conmigo, aquél domingo pintaba ser de lo más miserable.

Ahora, dos horas más tarde y tirado en el sofá de mi sala, no hacía más que recordar lo ocurrido anoche.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza el sabor de sus labios, el sonido de sus gemidos callados y la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al mío, tembloroso y anhelante entre mis brazos mientras la besaba hasta la inconsciencia.

Ni tampoco su mirada asustada segundos después, cuando me había empujado al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y dejarme solo en la sala para encerrarse en su habitación.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo había pensado que podría salir bien parado de aquello?

Por supuesto, mi deseo por ella le había ganado la batalla a la razón, y ahora pagaría las consecuencias de eso a un precio muy alto.

-Imbécil- susurré entre dientes, golpeando el cojín a mi lado- Eres un imbécil-

Frustrado, me enderecé en el sofá y lleve mis manos al rostro en un intento por calmar el torbellino de ideas que vagaban por mi cabeza.

Y un maldito sentimiento que me carcomía por dentro desde que había pisado mi casa y que no me había dejado en paz desde entonces.

Culpa. Una maldita culpa.

Porque aún cuando lo quisiera evitar, tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en Ron y en la promesa que le había hecho de cuidar a su esposa en su tumba, tal y como él me lo había pedido antes de marcharse.

Y en cambio, lo único que había hecho era desearla de todas las maneras posibles.

Traicionando a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano, al esposo de mi mejor amiga. Mi mejor amiga a la que ahora deseaba como jamás había deseado a una mujer.

Por un momento quise gritar de frustración, en un intento por liberarme de aquellos sentimientos que me asfixiaban y me torturaban. En cambio me limité a quedarme sentado, y durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos miré el piso de la habitación mientras dejaba que el remordimiento me carcomiera por dentro.

Y tan solo unos instantes después y convencido de que no podía quedarme un solo segundo más en esa casa, me levanté del sofá y subí hasta mi habitación para cambiarme en un santiamén.

Sabía exactamente a donde tenía que ir.

~o~

Parado frente a la tumba de mi mejor amigo, miré la lápida a mis pies y sonreí de medio lado para después sentarme sobre el césped, donde me acomodé para seguir mirando la pieza de mármol en color negro y donde se podía ver su nombre grabado en la piedra.

-Hola, amigo-

Aun no entendía cómo es que había tenido las agallas para llegar ahí. Y sin embargo, en aquellos momentos no podía estar en ningún otro lugar.

No cuando aquél sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento no me dejaba en paz desde que había cometido la estupidez de besar a Hermione. A la esposa de mi mejor amigo muerto. De mi hermano.

No podía evitar sentirme como el traidor más bajo y repulsivo de todo el mundo.

Y a pesar de todo eso, no había otro lugar en el que quería estar. Después de todo, la única persona a la que habría acudido en aquellos momentos sería a él, el único al que podía contarle todo cuando me sentía confundido o preocupado, como había hecho tantas veces cuando mi matrimonio con su hermana comenzaba a desmoronarse sin remedio.

La única diferencia era que ahora él estaba muerto, y el motivo de mi confusión era nada más y nada menos que su esposa.

Sin poder evitarlo, el recuerdo de la noche anterior regresó a mi memoria y la imagen de Hermione pegada a mí, cálida y suave entre mis brazos mientras la besaba y ella me correspondía, se instaló en mi cerebro para torturarme de nuevo.

Pero ahora que estaba solo y frente a la tumba de mi mejor amigo, aquello se había convertido en un agridulce recuerdo.

-Con un demonio, Ron ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?-

Por supuesto, la respuesta a esa pregunta nunca llegó. Pero en aquellos momentos podía imaginarlo frente a mí, con sus puños cerrados y su mirada fría debido a la furia y a las inmensas ganas de golpearme por estarme metiendo con su mujer, sin importar que fuera su mejor amigo.

Pero por más que quería, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que ella me provocaba, sentimientos tan profundos e intensos que su simple ausencia me impedía respirar.

Porque hasta ahora que la sentía tan lejana me daba cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba, como necesitaba el aire para respirar. Era una sensación extraña, como si me hubieran quitado algo del pecho y en su lugar hubieran puesto una carga pesada, que me cortaba el aire y me dejaba sin ánimos de nada.

Sin poder evitarlo, comparé esa sensación con la que alguna vez sentí cuando estaba en el proceso de mi divorcio, y con asombro, descubrí que jamás había sentido por Ginny ni la mitad de lo que sentía por Hermione, ni aún después de cinco años de matrimonio.

Jamás había sentido aquella primaria necesidad de tenerla cerca de mí, para cuidarla, protegerla y hacerla sentir segura, solo por el simple hecho de verla feliz.

Jamás la había necesitado como necesitaba a Hermione, con una urgencia tal que en aquellos momentos me resultaba tan desconocida como aterradora. Después de todo, se trataba de mi mejor amiga, a la que había visto como mi hermana más de la mitad de mi vida y a la que ahora deseaba como un loco, en todos y cada uno de los aspectos.

A la que ahora no podía sacar de mi mente un solo instante sin extrañarla, a la que miraba como si fuera la única mujer en el planeta, a la que soñaba con hacerle el amor hasta perderme en ella, hasta conocer todos y cada uno de sus recovecos y saciarme de su ser.

Porque a ella la necesitaba simplemente para que mi vida tuviera sentido. La necesitaba para seguir vivo.

Con un demonio, la amaba con todo mí ser.

Aquella revelación, tan simple y tan complicada a la vez, me golpeó tan fuerte que me dejó completamente helado, incapaz de reaccionar.

Como si me hubieran dado una bofetada, me quedé estático en mi lugar, mirando a la nada mientras procesaba aquella nueva realidad que me aterraba más de lo que quería admitir. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí

Unos minutos más tarde- tal vez diez, tal vez una hora- me levanté y me sacudí la tierra del pantalón, mirando el césped a mis pies y temeroso de levantar la vista, como si esperara que en cualquier momento mi amigo pelirrojo fuera a darme un buen puñetazo que me dejara noqueado en el piso.

Finalmente alcé la vista solo para toparme con la lápida de mármol negro frente a mí, como un mudo recordatorio de la promesa que alguna vez había hecho y la confianza que había traicionado, enamorándome de la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

Y que por más que había tratado, no había podido evitar.

-Lo siento tanto, Ron-

Limpiándome una lágrima rebelde que resbalaba por mi mejilla, miré por última vez la tumba de mi mejor amigo y di media vuelta para alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible y aparecerme en cualquier otro lugar donde hubiera algo que me hiciera olvidar todo. Absolutamente todo.

En menos de dos segundos, supe exactamente el lugar al que me dirigía.

Lo único que necesitaba en aquellos momentos, era un maldito trago.

* * *

Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente lejos de la Madriguera, me aparecí en Hogsmeade en menos de dos segundos y en un santiamén estuve frente a la puerta de Las Tres Escobas.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí con alivio y aspiré con fuerza.

Con el familiar sonido de las risas y el olor a cerveza de mantequilla inundando mis sentidos, abrí la puerta del lugar dispuesto a olvidarme por completo de todo el maldito lío que era mi cabeza en aquellos momentos y a embriagarme si era necesario.

Una vez dentro, miré a mí alrededor a la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el lugar y sin poder evitarlo solté un suspiro que fue casi de alivio. Aquello era simplemente perfecto, pues entre tanta gente seguramente podría pasar desapercibido y tomar un copa en la barra sin que nadie me molestara o me interrumpiera.

Dispuesto a cumplir mis planes, me quité mi abrigo y comencé a caminar hacia la barra que muy apenas se veía, escondida detrás del montón de gente que en aquellos momentos disfrutaba de una copa.

Pero como si el destino me hubiera escuchado y quisiera deshacer todos mis planes, en aquél momento pude observar a Dean, Seamus y Neville apostados en una mesa cerca de la barra, y mirando hacia todos lados para darme cuenta que no podía escabullirme sin que me vieran, reprimí una maldición y me quedé estático en mi lugar.

Al parecer, ese día estaba destinado a no mejorar en lo más mínimo.

Como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, Neville volteó su mirada en el momento justo que planeaba la mejor manera de escaparme del lugar y llamando a Dean y a Seamus con un simple golpe en el hombro y haciéndoles una seña con la cabeza, los tres comenzaron a caminar y en menos de dos segundos los tuve frente a mí.

Los tres con la misma expresión de preocupación en sus rostros, mirándose nerviosos y abriendo sus bocas sin saber que decir.

-Harry…gracias a Merlín que estás aquí-

Aquella simple frase dicha por Neville con el más grande de los alivios, me puso en alerta de inmediato y cambiando del fastidio a la curiosidad en un santiamén, los miré con ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

Sin obtener respuesta, mis tres amigos se miraron entre sí, como intentando decidir quién sería el próximo en hablar. Comenzando a preocuparme, los miré aún más insistentemente, intentando que alguno dijera algo en vez de solo limitarse a abrir sus bocas.

-Digamos que…hay una…- dudando, Seamus miró a Dean y a Neville- Situación-

Poniéndome aún más alerta ante el tono de Seamus, tensé mis músculos y mi mano fue a dar a mi varita de manera instintiva mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-¿Situación?- frunciendo el ceño, me acerqué a ellos todavía más- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún mortífago? ¿Un prófugo de Azkaban?-

-No…no es eso- Dean miró a sus amigos de reojo- Se trata de…- incapaz de seguir, se calló de golpe.

-¿De qué, Dean? Me están preocupando-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada malo, es solo que…bueno, mejor míralo tú-

Sin decir nada más, Neville se colocó a mi lado y con un simple movimiento de cabeza me indicó el lugar más lejano de la barra, donde nada extraño parecía pasar además de gente bebiendo de sus copas y disfrutando de la tarde. Fue entonces cuando una persona llamó mi atención inmediata.

Con un vaso de whisky de dragón en la mano y caminando de manera precaria por entre las sillas de la barra, una deliciosa mujer entallada en unos jeans de muerte y una coqueta blusa de color uva se paseaba de aquí para allá mientras reía con ganas con los magos y brujas a su lado, y cuando dio media vuelta para intentar sentarse en uno de los banquitos sin mucho éxito, contuve el aliento y abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Era Hermione.

Y estaba borracha como una cuba.

Durante unos instantes en los que no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, me limité a mirarla a unos cuantos metros de distancia, observándola reír con ganas mientras terminaba su trago y golpeaba la barra con el vaso, demandando otro trago.

-Lleva haciendo lo mismo no sé cuánto tiempo- a mi lado, la voz de Neville me sacó de mi ensueño- He intentado llevarla a casa pero no se deja-

Yo solo escuchaba lo que decían sin ponerles atención en verdad. Con Hermione así frente a mí, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en la manera de acercarme para sacarla de ahí cuanto antes, sin recibir una bofetada o un grito en el proceso.

Esa mujer en serio quería sacarme de quicio.

-Todos lo hemos intentado- apuntó Seamus- Pero insiste en que está bien y no quiere irse-

-Sí, a mi me dijo lo mismo- continuó Dean- Estuvimos tratando de localizarte pero…-

Incapaz de seguir parado en mi lugar y dejando a Dean con la palabra en la boca, me acerqué hasta la barra donde Hermione se encontraba y me coloqué a su lado sin decir absolutamente nada. Frente a mí, Hermione apreció no enterarse del hecho y continuó mirando hacia el frente, mientras sonriendo de oreja a oreja e inclinada sobre la barra, le gritaba al camarero que atendía a otros clientes.

-Hey, Charlie! Necesito otro trago!- riendo con fuerza, se sentó de nuevo en el banquito para comenzar a rebuscar algo en su bolsa- Creo que por aquí traigo más galeones perdidos pero no sé donde…-

Hablando entre dientes consigo misma, siguió removiendo entre su bolsa hasta golpearme en un costado, mientras yo seguía parado a su lado sin inmutarme. Riendo con fuerza ante el simple hecho de haberme golpeado, finalmente dejó la exhaustiva búsqueda y se acomodó de nuevo para voltear a mirarme.

-Ay señor, lo siento mu…- y cuando su mirada subió y por fin se topó con la mía, sus hermosos ojos avellana se iluminaron y sonrió de oreja a oreja- Harry!-

-Hola, Herms-

Con aquél simple susurro, Hermione sonrió aún más y se alejó solo un poco para enfocarme mejor mientras yo esperaba paciente a que comenzaran los reproches o los gritos.

-Vaya vaya, pero mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí-

Pero contrario a todo lo que jamás hubiera pensado y como si quisiera volverme aún más loco, Hermione solo atinó a levantarse de su asiento de manera tambaleante y en un santiamén la tuve pegada a mi cuerpo de manera casi descarada, con sus brazos anclados a mi cuello y sus preciosos ojos mirándome soñadores.

Y con sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los míos.

-A nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter- sonriente, Hermione ladeó su cabeza y se restregó aún más contra mí- Tan hermoso y apetecible como siempre-

Abriendo mis ojos de par en par ante la descripción, miré a mi alrededor disimuladamente solo para darme cuenta que todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a mirarnos curiosos y sonrientes, mientras mi cabeza intentaba hallar el modo más rápido de salir de ahí sin hacer mucho alarde.

Pero por el estado de Hermione y la indecorosa situación en la que ahora nos había metido, estaba seguro que las posibilidades de hacerlo serían casi nulas.

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola anoche, Harry?- incapaz de detenerse, Hermione se pegó aún más a mí y me miró con un puchero- Te extrañé mucho anoche…-

Sorprendido por aquella revelación tan sincera y que parecía esconder una invitación sexual, abrí mis ojos de par en par y tragué en seco.

A pesar de estar completamente ebria, Hermione hablaba apenas en susurros, y yo agradecí a todos los magos de la historia porque aún en aquellos momentos Hermione pudiera conservar algo de cordura.

Algo que yo comenzaba a perder cuando su cuerpo se restregaba al mío de aquella forma y sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los míos. Pegada a mí, Hermione me miraba aún con resentimiento mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabello con una delicadeza tal que resultaba erótico, y reprimiendo una maldición, inhalé profundamente y me obligué a controlarme.

Por que por más que quisiera, no podía negar que aquella actitud de innata coquetería y sensualidad de Hermione debido al alcohol era de lo más excitante, tanto que me provocaba sacarla de ahí y llevarla a casa cuanto antes para hacerle el amor hasta perder la razón.

Reaccionando de manera inmediata, meneé mi cabeza y maldije por lo bajo.

Por todos los cielos. Hermione estaba borracha y lo único que hacía en aquellos momentos era excitarme.

-Herms, será mejor que te lleve a casa-

-No, no…- mirándome como una niña pequeña a la que le han quitado un dulce, Hermione se pegó aún más a mí y sonrió- No quiero irme a menos que vayamos los dos a casa, por favor Harry-

-Hermione…- mirando en todas direcciones nervioso, la miré de nuevo y me obligué a controlarme- La gente comienza a vernos-

-No me importa- con otro puchero, Hermione se aferró más a mi cuello- No me iré de aquí si no me prometes que irás a casa conmigo- mordiendo su labio inferior de la manera más sensual que jamás hubiera visto, me miró anhelante- Por favor Harry, no quiero seguir sin ti, promételo-

Conteniendo una exhalación ante aquella sincera declaración, la tomé por la cintura y tomando su bolsa y su abrigo de la silla la pegué con fuerza contra mí para evitar que cayera y la miré profundamente.

-Lo prometo- susurrando aquello contra su boca, me acerqué a sus labios más de lo que el decoro indicaba- Ahora vamos a casa, Herms-

Moverla entre la gente que ahora comenzaba a dispersarse y a meterse en sus asuntos- seguramente obligados por Neville, Dean y Seamus- resultó de lo más sencillo en aquél estado, y con una Hermione sonriente cual niña pequeña y tambaleante entre mis brazos, caminé hasta la salida del lugar para sacarla de ahí cuanto antes.

-Avísanos si necesitas cualquier cosa, Harry!-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y una última mirada a mis amigos, salí de Las Tres Escobas con Hermione casi en brazos y caminé por las tranquilas calles de Hogsmeade con todas las posibilidades de lo que haría después cruzando por mi cabeza.

No podía dejar a Hermione sola en casa y en su estado, pues por lo que podía ver, no sería sino hasta mañana y después de un buen baño con agua fría- que no confiaba mucho en ayudarle a dárselo- que Hermione recobraría la cordura.

Por supuesto tampoco podía quedarme con ella en casa o llevarla a la mía, pues no podía confiar para nada en el hecho de ser inmune a sus caricias y a salir victorioso de mi lucha contra mis ganas de hacerle el amor. Además, sabía que en aquellos momentos la única razón por la que no me había gritado que la dejara en paz era por el efecto del alcohol, pero una vez sobria seguramente lo último que querría sería verme.

Por lo tanto, la última opción que me quedaba parecía ser la única.

Cuando por fin llegamos a un callejón y estuve seguro de que nadie nos veía, me separé de Hermione lo suficiente para tomar aire y tomándola por la cintura, la miré con profundidad.

-Hermione, necesito que te concentres en la casa de Luna para poder aparecernos ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Qué?- meneando su cabeza, Hermione se restregó de nuevo contra mí y yo contuve una maldición- No, quiero que me lleves a casa, Harry-

-Hermione, no…-

Silenciándome con un delicioso beso que me dejó sin aliento durante unos segundos, Hermione enganchó de nuevo sus brazos a mi cuello y pegó su cuerpo al mío de manera tan descarada que por un momento quise olvidarme de todo y hacerle caso. Llevarla a casa y hacerle el amor como ella silenciosamente proponía, o simplemente hacerle el amor ahí y ahora, en aquél desolado callejón.

Pero como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, me separé de ella y meneando mi cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza, la tomé por la cintura y con un simple movimiento de varita nos desaparecí de aquél lugar en un santiamén.

* * *

Parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Luna, toqué el pedazo de madera por segunda vez y con Hermione riendo entre mis brazos como si estuviéramos haciendo una travesura, recé a todos los magos porque mi amiga rubia estuviera en casa.

-Luna, abre por favor!-

-Voy Harry, voy!- escuchando el grito amortiguado de Luna al otro lado, la puerta se abrió por fin- Por Merlín, Harry…no seas tan deses…-

Callando de golpe, Luna nos miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras dejaba caer su mandíbula. A mi lado, Hermione soltó una risita traviesa y saludó con la mano a mi amiga rubia quien parecía seguir en estado de shock.

-Hermione!- cuando por fin pudo hablar, su mirada pasó de uno a otro- Harry! ¿Pero qué rayos…-

-Necesito acostarla en algún lado- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, entré a la casa con Hermione tambaleante entre mis brazos- ¿Dónde está el cuarto de huéspedes?-

Soltando una risa contagiosa, Hermione se aferró aún más a mi cuello y miró a Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Frente a nosotros, Luna nos miró con ceño fruncido mientras examinaba a Hermione con detenimiento.

Segundos más tarde, Luna sonrió de manera pícara y cruzándose de brazos divertida, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación.

-¿Está…-

-Totalmente ebria- completé, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

-Como una cuba!- a mi lado una sonriente Hermione miró a Luna con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Aunque no sé qué significa eso…- me miró de nuevo soñadora- ¿Tú sabes porque dicen eso siempre que la gente está ebria? Aunque yo solo estoy pasada de copas y…-

Frente a nosotros e incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo Luna soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Luna! Por el amor de todos los magos! Dime a dónde la llevo!-

Con sus manos en el estómago y arqueada por el esfuerzo de tanto reír, Luna se limpió las lágrimas y señalando las escaleras comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-La última habitación del pasillo a la derecha- con aquella simple indicación, le dio una última mirada a Hermione- Súbela, le prepararé una poción que le bajara el alcohol-

Y meneando su cabeza de par en par mientras reía con fuerza, desapareció detrás de la puerta mientras me dejaba con una sonriente Hermione colgada a mi cuello al pie de las escaleras mientras intentaba subirla sin éxito.

Dándome cuenta que el equilibrio de Hermione era tan precario- más con esos enormes zapatos de tacón- que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, la tomé entre mis brazos como si fuera una pluma y en menos de un santiamén subí las escaleras con ella cargada hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

Mientras entre mis brazos, con sus brazos enganchados y su respiración a unos milímetros de mi cuello, Hermione parecía dispuesta a torturarme de todas las maneras posibles.

Abriendo de una patada la maldita puerta que cedió en unos instantes, la dejé de nuevo en el piso y cerré la puerta detrás de mí para volverme hacía ella.

Y me besó de nuevo con furia.

Cuando de nuevo se pegó a mí de una manera tal que entre nosotros no cabría ni un alfiler y sus labios se pegaron a los míos en un beso desesperado, gemí con fuerza e incapaz de contenerme, le respondí el beso con furia.

Aquella mujer en serio quería volverme loco.

-Por favor, Harry…- separándose solo para tomar aire, Hermione susurró contra mi boca- Hazme el amor, por favor-

Y sin darme tiempo siquiera a reaccionar volvió a besarme con fuerza, restregándose contra mi cuerpo mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mis hombros y yo intentaba pensar de manera coherente.

Que Merlín y todos los magos de la historia me ayudaran. Hermione me estaba pidiendo que le hiciera el amor.

Aquella simple petición, dicha entre gemidos y susurros desesperados, me excitó tanto que por un momento pensé en mandar todo a volar y sin pensar, la seguí besando mientras acariciaba su cintura y su baja espalda.

Entre mis brazos, Hermione gimió quedamente y abriendo sus deliciosos labios para profundizar al beso, exploró a su antojo mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban en sorprendente armonía.

-Hermione, Hermione…- lograba decir entre besos- No puedo, Herms…no podemos-

Pero ella me seguía besando, dejándome sin defensa alguna y quebrando mi cordura poco a poco mientras sus manos ansiosas recorrían mi pecho y sus labios acariciaban los míos.

-Por favor, Harry- lograba decir entre besos- Hazme el amor-

Intentando mantenernos a ambos en equilibrio y de apagar la excitación que sentía, caminé con Hermione en brazos hasta la cama y separándome solo de ella un instante, la empujé hacia atrás con delicadeza para que se acostara. Pero sus brazos se quedaron enganchados a mi cuerpo y besándome aún con pasión, Hermione me arrastró con ella hasta que los dos estuvimos acostados en la cama.

Y tuve a Hermione tendida bajo mis brazos, besándome con descaro mientras se restregaba contra mí de manera deliciosa, en una suave pero clara invitación a hacerle el amor.

Con un demonio, no me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

-Anda Harry, vamos- separándose de nuevo solo un poco, sus manos ansiosas bajaron por mis costados hasta aferrarse a los bordes de mi camisa- Hazme el amor-

Gruñendo desesperado ante aquella petición que me taladraba la mente y me cortaba la respiración con el simple hecho de oírla de sus labios, finalmente reuní las fuerzas necesarias para entrar en razón y separándome de ella solo lo justo para mirarla a los ojos, tomé su mejilla con mi mano y la miré con ternura.

-No sabes cómo me encantaría, preciosa- susurré agitado contra sus labios, más sincero que nunca- Pero no puedo, porque desgraciadamente…- respirando con dificultad, pegué mi frente a la suya frustrado- Mañana ni siquiera te vas a acordar…-

Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, nos limitamos a mirarnos tumbados en la cama, con ella aún debajo de mí y su tibio cuerpo pegado al mío de manera deliciosa mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que finalmente Hermione tomó su rostro entre mis manos y mirándome con sus ojos acuosos, me habló con voz suave.

-Lo he deseado toda la vida, Harry- susurrando aquello contra mis labios, yo solo atiné a abrir mis ojos de par en par- Lo he deseado porque te he amado toda la vida, Harry, y tú jamás pudiste verlo-

Como si me hubiera dado un golpe, me quedé completamente helado en mi lugar.

_Te he amado toda la vida._ Aquellas palabras, tan simples y dichas con la mayor sinceridad, me golpearon con una fuerza tal que por un momento no pude decir nada. Solo atinar a mirarla con ojos desorbitados, mientras debajo de mí, ella seguía acariciando mi mejilla con delicadeza, inconsciente de lo que acababa de decir.

De lo que acababa de revelar.

-Y después llegó Ginny…- continuó hablando en un susurro- Y me dejaste sin esperanza alguna, pero te superé en cuanto Ron llegó a mi vida, y te olvidé, te lo aseguro- hablando más para con ella misma, Hermione seguía acariciando mi mejilla- Y ahora regresas después de tantos años para volver a atormentarme, para volver a enamorarme ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Harry?- con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, Hermione me miró con reproche- ¿Por qué me haces esto?-

Con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y mi cerebro trabajando a una velocidad increíble, me limité a mirarla aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Intentando asimilarlo, sin tener idea si había escuchado bien todo lo que me había dicho.

Debajo de mí, Hermione me devolvió una mirada anhelante para después comenzarla a cerrar, vencida por el efecto del alcohol y el cansancio. Hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Dejándome completamente sorprendido y fuera de lugar.

Y con sus palabras retumbando en mi cabeza sin cansancio.

* * *

Cuando bajé las escaleras, después de haberle quitado a Hermione su saco y sus zapatos y de arroparla entre las sábanas para que siguiera durmiendo, me quedé parado al pie del último escalón mientras miraba a la nada, con las últimas palabras de Hermione repitiéndose en mi mente y sin poder creer que aquello que había escuchado era cierto.

No podía ser cierto.

Casi sin pensar en lo que hacía y moviéndome de manera automática, caminé hasta la cocina en donde Luna se encontraba terminando de preparar la poción. Sin decir absolutamente nada, saqué una de las sillas del pequeño comedorcito y me dejé caer en ella con descuido, aún asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Frente a mí, Luna dio un respingo y asustada, dio media vuelta para mirarme con la mano en el pecho.

-Por Merlín Harry! Me asustaste!- en el instante que me vio, su semblante cambió de enfadado a preocupado en un santiamén- Harry ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Segundos más tarde, meneé mi cabeza de un lado a otro y miré a Luna con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sí, sí…no te preocupes- hice un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia- Y no te preocupes por la poción, se quedó completamente dormida y dudo que despierte hasta mañana-

Frente a mí, Luna solo atinó a soltar un suspiro y limpiando sus manos con un trapo a su lado, me miró con severidad y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa para sentarse en la silla frente a mí.

Una vez sentada, mi amiga rubia me miró fijamente durante unos instantes y cruzándose de brazos, se arrellanó en su silla para escucharme.

-¿Y bien?- Luna se encogió de hombros, intentando no sonreír con malicia- ¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó para que nuestra intachable Hermione se pusiera así?-

Aquella era una pregunta que demandaba respuesta. Por un momento consideré la idea de inventarle cualquier cosa, de decirle cualquier estupidez que me hiciera salir vivo de aquella.

Pero Luna era una de mis mejores amigas, y me conocía demasiado bien para saber en un instante que estaba mintiendo. Además, ningún caso tenía prolongar una verdad que tarde que temprano ella descubriría, ya fuera obligándome a mí o a Hermione a decirla. Una verdad que yo no podía seguirme callando.

Mucho menos cuando sospechaba que Luna podría saber algo, más siendo la mejor amiga de Hermione durante años. Algo que ella tendría que decirme una vez que yo le revelara todo, algo que podría ayudarme a solucionar el lío que tenía en mi cabeza.

Soltando un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, me armé de valor y finalmente solté el aire contenido para mirar los ojos azules de Luna frente a mí.

-Besé a Hermione anoche -

-¡¿Qué qué?- abriendo sus ojos de par en par, Luna se levantó de su silla de golpe- ¿Qué hiciste qué?-

-Lo que estas escuchando…- frustrado, paseé mis manos por la cara y me cubrí la nariz con ellas- Anoche besé a Hermione…-

Frente a mí, Luna se sentó se nuevo en su lugar, mirándome con ojos desorbitados y su mandíbula desencajada.

-Y…- cuando finalmente pudo hablar, titubeó largo rato- Y ella…-

-Me correspondió- dije sin más, dejándome caer en la silla- Y es por eso que ahora está así…- me detuve un momento- La encontré por casualidad en Las Tres Escobas, yo también iba por un trago-

-Quieres decir que…¿Te fuiste?- aquello pareció sorprender más a Luna- La besaste, quiero decir, se besaron ¿Y te fuiste?-

-Por supuesto que sí, Luna! Ella ni siquiera quería verme después de lo que pasó!- soltando una maldición, mordí mis pulgares y miré el suelo- Y con toda razón-

Sin saber que contestar, Luna me miraba todavía con ojos desorbitados, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decirle mientras abría su boca para intentar decir algo.

-Eso es…- hablando para ella misma, Luna se dejó caer en su silla- Eso es increíble-

Aquello me cayó peor que si me hubiera dado una bofetada o me hubiera gritado.

-¿Increíble?- siendo yo ahora el sorprendido, miré a Luna como si quisiera atravesarla con la mirada- ¿Increíble? Soy el más maldito traidor que existe en el mundo, eso es lo que soy- respirando con fuerza, me enderecé en mi lugar y la miré sobre la mesa- Besé a la esposa de mi mejor amigo muerto cuando él lleva tres meses en su tumba, y me dices que es increíble-

Frente a mí, Luna solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, lo es, Harry-

-Luna ¿Es que no estás escuchando? Te dije que…-

-Te oí claramente, Harry, y por más que te duela que no te trate como el bicho que al parecer quieres ser en este momento, no pienso hacerlo-

Sin poder entender la reacción de Luna ante aquella revelación, la miré con mi mandíbula desencajada desde mi lugar y como si fuera posible, aún más confundido que antes.

-¿Qué?-

No parecía molesta, ni decepcionada, mucho menos furiosa. Al contrario, parecía como si estuviera feliz, como alguien que obtiene una buena noticia después de tanto tiempo. Como alguien que por fin ha obtenido lo que quiere, después de tantos años.

Y como si me hubieran dado una bofetada, las palabras de Hermione en la habitación retumbaron de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza. Necesitaba comprobar que aquellas palabras no habían sido solo producto del alcohol. Necesitaba saber que eran ciertas, necesitaba terminar con aquella duda que me carcomía desde que había salido de esa habitación.

Y Luna parecía ser la única salida.

-Hermione me dijo algo, Luna, algo que…algo que necesito saber si solo fue producto del alcohol- paseando mi mano por el cabello, la miré ansioso- Algo que no podré sacarme de la cabeza jamás, no si no puedo descubrir si es cierto-

Frente a mí, mi amiga rubia comenzó a respirar algo agitada, casi temiendo que siguiera hablando. Como si supiera algo que no podía revelar, como si tuviera un secreto que no podía contar.

Como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-Me dijo que siempre me ha amado - aún sin poder creerlo, pronuncié esas palabras en un susurro- Que siempre me amó, y que jamás pude verlo-

Sin obtener un solo indicio de sorpresa en su expresión, mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora y mis sentidos se alteraron de inmediato, gritándome una realidad que no podía creer que fuera cierta.

No podía haber sido tan estúpido, tan imbécil.

Tan ciego.

-¿Es cierto, Luna?-

Frente a mí, mi amiga rubia sonrió con ternura y ladeando la cabeza, me miró con sus ojos acuosos.

-¿En serio necesitas que te conteste, Harry?-

En aquél momento, bien podría haberme dado una bofetada y hubiera dado lo mismo.

Al parecer, había sido mucho más que eso.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Cuando abrí mis ojos y miré a mí alrededor, reconocí de inmediato aquella colorida y extraña habitación y en menos de un segundo supe exactamente en donde estaba. Con un maldito dolor de cabeza martilleándome las sienes con fuerza, cerré los ojos con fastidio y me llevó la mano a la frente, intentando que todo a mí alrededor dejara de dar vueltas.

De inmediato recordé la razón por la que me sentía así, con una nitidez tal que por un momento quise creí que era un simple sueño.

Aquello no era más y nada menos que síntomas de una terrible resaca.

Como si reviviera un sueño o una mala broma, las imágenes de la tarde anterior pasearon mi mente como si se trataran de una película, recordándome todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Las Tres Escobas, un montón de cervezas de mantequilla y whisky de dragón, y las risas inundando el lugar mientras el maldito alcohol hacía su efecto en mí, relajándome y desinhibiéndome por completo.

Haciéndome olvidar.

Y abriendo mis ojos de par en par, las últimas imágenes de lo ocurrido llegaron a mi mente de golpe, donde me besaba apasionadamente con alguien en un callejón, después en una habitación sola y oscura y finalmente en una confortable cama, en la misma en la que estaba ahora.

Un hombre que me acariciaba de una manera que debería ser prohibida, besándome con urgencia, mirándome con una pasión y deseo iluminando sus hermosos ojos brillantes. Sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Harry.

Al que le había dicho que lo necesitaba a mi lado, al que le había rogado que me hiciera el amor.

Al que le había dicho que lo amaba desde que tenía memoria.

Reprimiendo un grito de frustración, me enderecé en la cama de golpe sintiendo como todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas mientras llevaba mis manos al rostro, intentando controlar todas las emociones que me asaltaban en aquél momento.

-Buenos días, dormilona-

Como si hubiera hablado a través de un megáfono, la dulce voz de mi mejor amiga retumbó en mi cabeza con fuerza, y por un momento quise taparme los oídos para reprimir el ensordecedor sonido. Sin levantar la cabeza, apoyé mi frente en las manos y miré la sábana azul en mi regazo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Desde ayer, dormiste toda la noche sin parar-

-¿Y Harry?- pregunté al grano, después de todo no tenía duda alguna- ¿Dónde está?-

-Se fue a su casa, me dijo que regresaría después-

Luna contestaba todo sin titubeos y sin rodeos, como si entendiera lo que en aquellos momentos pasaba por mi cabeza. Sin levantar la vista en ningún momento, la escuché caminar suavemente hacía mí hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, esperando que siguiera con las preguntas.

-No hay ninguna posibilidad de que todo haya sido un sueño, ¿Verdad?-

-No-

-Todo lo que hice…- temerosa de escuchar la respuesta, dudé un poco- Todo lo que _dije _¿Todo sucedió en verdad, no?-

Después de unos segundos de angustiosa espera, Luna por fin contestó.

-Sí, Herms, _todo_-

Soltando un gemido de desesperación, me dejé caer en la cama con fuerza y cubrí mi cabeza con una almohada mientras reprimía las ganas de llorar.

Y en aquel momento, solo pude culpar al maldito alcohol.

¿Cómo iba a salir de esa?


	16. Cielo e Infierno

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste y disfruten muchísimo. Creo que ahora no tardé tanto en actualizar como en otras ocasiones, pero de todos modos, ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero la señorita inspiración llegue a mí y pueda realizar tantos capítulos sean posibles antes de que terminen. _

_Sobre el capítulo, solo puedo decir que el título, tan sencillo o confuso como pueda parecer, lo dice todo. Vamos ya por un poco más de la mitad de esta historia que surgió de manera espontanea y que ahora se ha convertido no solo en mi reto sino también en mi tesoro y espero que sobre todo en una de sus favoritas. _

_Por último quiero hacer una aclaración sobre nuestra adorable parejita que espero tomen en cuenta en los siguientes capítulos pues es vital para el desarrollo de la historia y sus personajes: Recuerden que Hermione es obstinada, independiente y sobre todo un personaje constantemente atormentado por la encrucijada en la que se encuentra como una viuda que amaba inmensamente a su esposo y que se vuelve a enamorar del amor de su adolescencia, y que es nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de su esposo, debido a eso y otras situaciones que se desarrollarán, puede llegar a ser TREMENDAMENTE desesperante. Por otro lado, Harry es igual o más obstinado que Hermione, frustrado al darse cuenta de lo idiota que fue y lo que no aprovechó cuando tuvo oportunidad, y que no dejara ir ahora que la oportunidad vuelve a presentarse. _

_Y sobre todo y más importante: se aman de igual manera, por lo que serán doblemente idiotas probablemente. _

_Espero poder publicar de nuevo antes de las festas, pero si por alguna razón no es así, no me queda más por decir que espero tengan una Feliz Navidad y Excelente Año Nuevo! _

_Sin más que decir, los dejo en su lectura. Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 15°: Cielo e Infierno**

**~Hermione's POV~**

Cuando bajé las escaleras de la casa de Luna, rezando a todos los cielos porque su esposo no estuviera en casa, pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Con una jaqueca terrible y las sienes aún martilleándome un poco de dolor, solté un largo suspiro al darme cuenta que la casa estaba vacía.

Y Luna seguía arriba. Probablemente podría salir de ahí sin que se diera cuenta, porque estaba segura que lo menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era que me dijera mis verdades.

Con un suspiro, me senté en la silla del recibidor y me puse los zapatos que traía en la mano para salir de la casa e irme a un lugar en donde pudiera estar sola.

Porque eso era lo que necesitaba. Estar sola y pensar en el montón de estupideces que había hecho los últimos días.

Todo estaba arreglado. A pesar de ser Lunes, había llamado al Ministerio para reportarme como enferma y pedir el día libre. Y aunque sabía que era un vil mentira, estaba segura que no serviría de nada que fuera a trabajar con la tremenda resaca que traía.

Y mucho menos con el montón de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que me inundaban en aquellos momentos.

Una vez lista, me acomodé por última vez el saco color uva y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta para salir cuanto antes.

-¿Herms?-

Reprimiendo una maldición, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y mordí mi labio inferior. Al parecer la suerte tampoco estaba de mi lado ese día. Con una mueca de frustración, di media vuelta y miré a mi mejor amiga recargada de lado en la pared, con sus brazos cruzados y mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Piensas ir a trabajar?-

-No- admití, después de todo era obvio que en mi estado no podría ser de mucha ayuda en el Ministerio- Llamé al Ministerio para reportarme enferma, además no hay mucho trabajo-

Sin atreverme a mirarla, me acomodé las mangas de mi saco mientras miraba mis zapatos.

-¿Irás a casa?-

-No, solo necesito salir un rato- dije restándole importancia con un ademán de mano- Despejarme un poco-

-Pero Harry…-

-Sé muy bien lo que dijo Harry, Luna- la miré por fin- Y por eso mismo es que necesito irme antes de que él…necesito estar…- dudé un poco- Estar sola-

Derrotada al darse cuenta que no me haría cambiar de opinión, suspiró.

-Bueno, ¿Por lo menos me dirás a dónde vas?-

-Si te dijera, ¿Puedes prometerme que no se lo dirías a Harry?-

Incapaz de contestarme, mi mejor amiga me miró como si estuviera debatiéndose internamente y mordió su labio inferior. Satisfecha por esa pequeña victoria, yo sonreí de medio y abrí la puerta.

-Eso creí- sonriendo aún más, di un paso afuera y la miré- No te preocupes Luna, solo necesito un lugar para estar sola, y puedo asegurarte que voy al lugar más seguro para estarlo- acomodé mi saco por última vez- No sé como no lo pensé antes-

En realidad, ese había sido el primer lugar que me había cruzado la mente desde que lo había pensado.

-Te llamaré más tarde- sin decir nada más, di media vuelta para comenzar a bajar la pequeña escalinata de la entrada.

-Promételo Granger!-

Escuché el casi grito de mi mejor amiga desde la puerta y sin hacer más que levantar la mano como afirmación, seguí caminando unos cuantos metros hasta detenerme y suspiré. Cerrando los ojos solo unos instantes, tomé aire con fuerza y me concentré en el único lugar que había estado plasmado en mi mente desde horas atrás.

Y desaparecí del lugar en un santiamén.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Sin poner la más mínima atención a lo que me decían, caminaba por los pasillos del departamento de Aurores rumbo a mi despacho mientras intentaba pensar en la excusa perfecta para ir al departamento de Leyes Mágicas y pedir hablar con Hermione.

Porque desde luego, sabía perfectamente bien que no podría entrar a su oficina como lo hacía normalmente después de lo que había pasado los últimos dos días. Y aunque de todos modos dudaba que Hermione se hubiera presentado a trabajar después de la tremenda borrachera del día anterior necesitaba saber algo de ella o estaba seguro de que me volvería loco.

Necesitaba verla y hablar con ella, pues después de la revelación que había tenido mientras nos besábamos en la cama de Luna, estaba seguro que ella deseaba estar conmigo tanto como yo deseaba estar con ella.

Que me amaba como yo a ella.

Pero con lo necia y obstinada que era, sabía que el problema mayor sería convencerla de eso.

En realidad, lo mejor habría sido ir a casa de Luna en cuanto me había levantado, pero con Rookwood aún suelto por las calles y una investigación pendiente, había tenido que salir disparado hacia el Ministerio esa mañana, sin posibilidad alguna de ir a casa de Luna y averiguar si Hermione seguía ahí.

Finalmente y después de inventar la excusa perfecta para pedirle a Rose que me dejara ver a Hermione, me acerqué a mi asistente con prisa.

-Iré al departamento de Leyes Mágicas y probablemente no regrese hasta más tarde- afirmé sin lugar a preguntas- Pasa mis llamadas a Seamus o a Bill por favor-

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a rechistar, dejé a mi asistente con la boca abierta y di media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia el elevador.

-Harry! No olvides que hoy tienes que dar una charla a los alumnos de Hogwarts!- escuché el grito detrás de mí- Neville me pidió que te recordara!-

-Demonios-

Sin poder evitarlo, me detuve en mi lugar y contuve una maldición al recordar que mi asistente tenía razón. Ese día tenía que ir a dar una charla a los alumnos de último año sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y por supuesto lo había olvidado por completo.

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, solté un suspiro y me subí al elevador que me llevaría al único lugar que me interesaba del Ministerio.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Con el corazón latiéndome desbocado y mi mente trabajando a mil por hora ante el montón de recuerdos que atacaban mi cabeza desde el momento en que me aparecí, miré el castillo de Hogwarts alzarse imponente frente a mí y suspiré con fuerza.

Sentada en aquella roca frente al Lago Negro y con el Bosque Prohibido a mi espaldas desde hacía una hora, los recuerdos de hacía más de diez años no dejaban de inundarme, y con una media sonrisa había cerrado los ojos y me había dejado envolver por el pasado y la nostalgia.

Los recuerdos eran tantos y llegaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, envolviéndome de una manera tal que por un momento creía que lo volvía a vivir. El castillo donde había vivido toda mi adolescencia, la sala común que había sido mi refugio en fríos inviernos y deliciosas primaveras, el Lago Negro en donde había pasado horas sumergida en cuarto año y que veía todos los días al despertar, el Bosque Prohibido en donde me había internado tantas veces junto a él.

Siguiéndolo solo a él.

Sin poder evitarlo, aquellos ojos verdes y profundos aparecieron en mi mente de nuevo, y una vez más suspiré con fuerza. Porque por más que intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en él cuando todo a mi alrededor me recordaba lo que había vivido con él más de la mitad de mi vida.

Todo lo que lo había amado. Todo lo que aún lo amaba.

Y ahora no era un secreto. Soltando un gemido frustrado, recordé el montón de estupideces que había hecho en mi estado de ebriedad y las verdades que había dicho y que tan celosamente había guardado durante años de todos y sobre todo de él.

Y justo a él se las había revelado.

Sin más opción que lamentarme de nuevo, inhalé con fuerza y me levanté para caminar hacia el castillo que se alzaba a la distancia. Caminaba lentamente, intentando poner fin a aquella ola de recuerdos mientras admiraba el paisaje hasta que finalmente llegué al único lugar en el que había pensado toda la mañana y que tanto había extrañado.

Con una sonrisa, miré el imponente castillo frente a mí y un sentimiento de tranquilidad me inundó por completo al darme cuenta que Hogwarts, que había sido mi hogar durante años, era el único lugar en el que podía y quería estar en aquellos momentos.

Caminé entre los invernaderos de Herbología y finalmente entré al castillo por una de las enormes puertas traseras sin dejar de mirar a mí alrededor. Sonriente y una vez dentro, caminé por los pasillos mientras saludaba a gente conocida, desde maestros hasta compañeros que ahora trabajaban ahí, sopesando la idea de buscar a Neville en su mazmorra para saludarlo.

Después de todo, tampoco olvidaba que él me había visto ayer, completamente ebria y sin la menor inhibición, lanzarme sobre Harry y pegarme a él como una espora mientras dejaba al descubierto mis enormes ganas de besarlo frente a todos.

Pero como si alguien me hubiera escuchado me tropecé con mi amigo en cuestión en el pasillo de las mazmorras y en cuestión de segundos me vi rodeada de sus enormes brazos mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-Hermione! Que gusto verte por aquí!-

-Hola, Neville- dije con una sonrisa una vez estuve en el suelo- A mí también me da gusto verte!-

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Y Harry? ¿No viene contigo?-

Comenzó a preguntar sin darme tiempo siquiera a respirar, mirando detrás de mí por encima de mi cabeza para comprobar que en efecto venía sola. Sin tener idea de que responder, me limité a mirarlo boquiabierta en mi lugar mientras pensaba que rayos contestar para no delatarme.

Antes de poder decir algo, Neville me guió hasta una escalera cercana y como en los viejos tiempos, nos sentamos en uno de los escalones de mármol y enlazó su brazo al mío.

-No, no viene conmigo- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa- Lamento mucho lo que te hice pasar ayer, Neville- sonrojada, me llevé las manos a mis mejillas y lo miré con pena- Te juro que nunca…-

-Lo sé, Herms- me sonrió comprensivo- Pero entiendo que lo necesitaras, no debe…- dudó un poco- No debe ser fácil después de lo que has pasado-

Sin saber que contestar y completamente sorprendida ante aquella respuesta, lo miré con ternura y sonreí.

-Y en verdad, me alegro que Harry y tu estén juntos después de todo-

Aquello me cayó como un golpe en la cabeza. Sin decir nada, me limité a mirarlo mientras pensaba en cómo responder a eso. Era obvio entonces, por aquél inocente comentario, que Neville había escuchado y visto lo suficiente como para hacer conjeturas.

Para imaginar lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

-Neville, lo que viste ayer en Las Tres Escobas…yo…-

-No, Herms- sonriente, Neville tomó mis manos y las apretó con fuerza- No tienes porque decirme nada, y tampoco pienso preguntar- me miró con ternura- Te conozco lo suficiente y a él también para saber lo que pasa-

Aún en shock, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras intentaba responder algo coherente. Por Merlín ¿Es que éramos tan obvios?

Como si Neville hubiera leído mis pensamientos, sonrió aún más.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione- dijo con firmeza- Y durante años pude darme cuenta de cosas que el despistado de Harry no pudo ver- meneó la cabeza, casi frustrado- Menudo cabeza hueca, y tu también por callarte!-

Sin poder creer lo que Neville me estaba diciendo, abrí mis ojos de par en par mientras lo dejaba hablar. Tal vez porque quería escucharlo, tal vez simplemente porque no podía hablar, o tal vez por las dos cosas. Por Merlín, ¿Desde cuándo mis amigos más despistados se habían vuelto los más perceptibles?

-Pero el destino acomoda todas las piezas en su lugar justo, ¿No crees?- acarició mis manos entre las suyas mientras las miraba- Ahora eres tú quien lo trae vuelto loco, y vaya que ayer lo llevaste al límite-

Conteniendo un gemido de sorpresa, de nuevo lo miré completamente pasmada y sin poder creer aquello que Neville me estaba diciendo.

-Entiendo que puedas sentirte culpable, Herms- dijo finalmente, acariciando mi mejilla- Pero mereces ser feliz, tú más que nadie- se detuvo unos instantes- Y Harry también-

Cuando por fin terminó, no me quedó más remedio que mirarlo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, incapaz de procesar de manera coherente toda aquella información. Frente a mí, Neville me miró con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Debí haberme quedado callado ¿Verdad?-

-Ay Neville-

Sin poder evitarlo un segundo más, rompí en llanto de alivio y sin mayor ceremonia me acurruqué contra su pecho cual niña pequeña mientras Neville, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras y acariciando mi cabello con delicadeza, me dejaba desahogarme por completo.

-Tranquila Herms, aquí estoy-

Como única respuesta, yo solo atiné a abrazarlo con fuerza.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Una vez llegué al departamento de Leyes Mágicas caminé hasta el escritorio de Rose sin saludar o fijarme en los que se cruzaban en mi camino, y en menos de unos segundos estuve frente a la asistente de Hermione, quien me miró con ojos desorbitados.

-Hola Rose, ¿Podría hablar con Hermione un segundo?- mirando la puerta de caoba frente a ella, Rose no contestó- Necesito revisar con ella las últimas ordenes de aprehensión de Azkaban-

Rose miró la puerta de nuevo y yo sonreí. Tal vez Hermione estaba adentro, y solo era cuestión de que pasara por esa puerta de caoba para tenerla frente a mí por fin y arreglar ese maldito enredo de una vez por todas.

Decirle que la quería conmigo, de una vez por todas.

-Harry, lo que pasa es que…-

-Serán unos cuantos minutos, lo prometo-

-Harry, con gusto te pasaría, el único problema es que Hermione no vino hoy a trabajar-

Bingo. Ahí estaba la respuesta que necesitaba.

-¿En serio?- fingiendo extrañeza, la miré con ceño fruncido- ¿No te dijo porqué?-

-Se reportó enferma, y la verdad es que la escuché bastante mal- preocupada, Rose miró de nuevo la puerta de caoba y yo reprimí una sonrisa.

_Con semejante borrachera, me imagino que sí._ Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Hermione completamente ebria llegó a mi cabeza y sonriente recordé el sabor de sus deliciosos labios y el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Reprimí un escalofrío.

-¿De verdad?- fingí una mueca de asombro- Bueno, creo que iré a verla, gracias Rose-

Sin darle tiempo a responder, di media vuelta y comencé a dirigirme a la puerta rápidamente para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Que Hermione no hubiera ido a trabajar quería decir que seguía en casa de Luna, o al menos eso quería creer. Porque si no era así, podría estar en miles de lugares distintos y que sin duda no podría revisar todos en un día.

Una vez fuera del Ministerio, caminé hacia el callejón que siempre utilizaba para aparecerme y sin otro objetivo en mente más que la casa de Luna, inhalé con fuerza y me aparecí frente a su casa en un santiamén.

En menos de dos segundos estuve frente a su puerta y tomando un poco de aire, toqué con fuerza a la puerta mientras esperaba que alguien abriera.

-Luna!- grité a una de la ventanas a mi lado- Abre por favor!- toqué de nuevo- Luna!-

Unos cuantos toques y gritos más, mi amiga rubia apareció detrás de la puerta y sin mayor ceremonia me tomó de la mano para hacerme pasar a la casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Te han dicho que tocas como alma que se la lleva el diablo? Deja de hacer eso!-

No escuché una sola palabra de lo que dijo. Algo desesperado, caminé por el pasillo mirando en todas las habitaciones, sin rastro de Hermione.

-¿Dónde está Herms?- pregunté una vez me aseguré de que no estaba en ninguna habitación- Necesito hablar con ella, Luna-

Soltando un largo suspiro, Luna me miró frustrada mientras alzaba sus brazos al cielo con desesperación.

-No lo sé- admitió derrotada- Se fue ésta mañana sin decirme a donde-

-¿Qué? ¿No te dijo a donde iba?-

-Tenía miedo de que si me decía te lo fuera a decir a ti, y tenía razón!-

Por un momento quise sonreír al escuchar aquello. Después de todo seguía siendo Hermione, y no se le escapaba una. Pero por supuesto en aquellos momentos lo último que podía hacer era sonreír, y menos cuando no tenía idea de donde se encontraba Hermione.

Y tenía tanos lugares para buscar.

-Demonios- frustrado, pasé mi mano por el cabello y comencé a caminar en círculos- Podría estar en cualquier parte!-

Frente a mí, Luna me miró comprensiva e instantes después abrió sus ojos un poco, como si acabara de recordar algo.

-Me dijo que necesitaba un lugar donde estar sola- me calló antes de que le dijera lo obvio- Y me dijo que iba al lugar más seguro para estarlo, luego susurró algo de porque no lo había pensado antes-

No necesitó decir más. De inmediato, ese lugar seguro llegó a mi cabeza y no tuve duda alguna de que habíamos pensado en el mismo. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que como yo, Hogwarts era el único lugar que la tranquilizaba y en el que querría estar en ese momento.

Y yo tenía que ir de todos modos. No podría haber sido más perfecto.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado?-

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, tomé a Luna de los hombros y le planté un fuerte beso en la frente para después salir corriendo de la casa, dejando a mi amiga rubia con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

-Harry!- me llamó desde la puerta mientras bajaba la escalinata de piedra- ¿A dónde vas?-

-A buscar a Hermione- continué caminando- Esa mujer me va a escuchar!-

Con ese último grito, alcé mi mano como despedida y seguí mi camino para aparecerme cuanto antes. No podía esperar para tenerla en frente y decirle todo lo que tenía que escuchar.

Y no iba a descansar hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Cuando entré a la biblioteca, se encontraba casi vacía. Tal vez fuera por la hora, o porque ese día el clima era agradable para estar afuera, pero la mayoría de las mesas se encontraban solas y entre los estantes solo se podían observar montones de libros volando hasta sus destinos sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Con inmensa calma, y mucho más tranquila después de mi conversación con Neville, caminé por entre los pasillos de la gigantesca biblioteca hasta encontrar el privado y solitario cubículo que utilizaba cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

Una vez ahí, y dándome cuenta que no había absolutamente nadie en los cubículos cercanos, caminé por entre las sillas y me paré en la ventana para mirar el Lago Negro frente a mí.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un largo suspiro y me recargué contra el muro a mi lado. Había caminado por el castillo durante más de una hora, intentando sofocar los sentimientos que me embargaban y de sacar a Harry de mi cabeza de una vez por todas.

Por supuesto, había fracasado por completo.

Era imposible cuando todo lo que veía me recordaba a él. Cuando lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era verlo y perderme en su mirada, sentir su calor junto al mío, sus brazos alrededor de mí, sus labios contra los míos…

_Con un demonio, deja de pensar en él Hermione!_ Le grité a mi conciencia frustrada, esperando que por fin me hiciera caso.

Durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, miré el paisaje frente a mí con los brazos cruzados, admirando desde los suaves colores del cielo de la tarde hasta las lechuzas que sobrevolaban el Lago Negro. Escuchaba pasos lejanos a mi alrededor, y completamente absorta en el hermoso paisaje no sentí la presencia de alguien que se acercaba hasta que lo tuve casi detrás de mí.

-Es una hermosa vista-

Abriendo mis ojos de par en par, levanté mi cabeza de un respingo y me tensé por completo, pensando que tal vez había alucinado. Era una voz que conocía a la perfección. Era _su_ voz.

Y cuando di media vuelta y tuve sus ojos verdes frente a mí, mirándome con profundidad a solo unos cuantos centímetros de mí, no tuve duda alguna. Sin poder evitarlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y sentí mis piernas flaquear al instante.

-Ahora entiendo porque te gustaba tanto estudiar aquí-

Incapaz de contestar, me quedé mirándolo con ojos desorbitados desde mi lugar, intentando asimilar el hecho de que, frente a mí, Harry me miraba con brazos cruzados y una perfecta sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?-

Frente a mí, Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente hasta que lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca para mirar el brillo de sus ojos. Demasiado cerca.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, pero mi respuesta es simple-

Metió las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y siguió acercándose lentamente mientras de manera casi inconsciente, yo daba unos pasos atrás en el estrecho pasillo y lo miraba aún con ojos desorbitados.

-Pero si no le dije a Luna que…-

-No necesitó decirme nada, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que aquí…- se acercó peligrosamente, acortando la distancia aún más mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Es donde ibas a estar-

Al borde de la desesperación y casi pegada a la pared detrás de mí, miré a todas direcciones para darme cuenta que en efecto, no se veía nadie a los alrededores y estábamos solos en ese lugar.

Completamente solos.

-¿Y…qué es lo que quieres?-

-Lo obvio- dijo con una insoportable calma-Necesitamos hablar- deteniéndose por fin, levantó la vista y me miró con seguridad en sus hermosos ojos verdes- Y con la verdad Hermione, de una vez por todas-

Aquella última oración, dicho con la más absoluta firmeza, me arrancó un estremecimiento inconsciente y recé porque Harry no lo notara.

-¿Sobre qué exactamente?-

Por un momento quise morderme la lengua ante tan estúpida pregunta. Pero en aquellos momentos, fingir demencia era mi única defensa, por más estúpida que me hiciera ver.

-¿En serio tengo que decírtelo?- de nuevo, Harry comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente- Creo que lo sabes a la perfección, pero te lo diré de todos modos- dijo en tono casi amenazante- Vine a hablar sobre los dos, más específicamente, sobre el beso y sobre lo que me dijiste ayer- dudó un momento- TODO lo que me dijiste ayer-

-Ayer estaba ebria, pude haber dicho cualquier cosa- dije en un estado de desesperación, rezando porque Harry dejara de acercarse y de mirarme de aquella manera.

O terminaría besándolo sin remedio.

-Verás Herms, que no te creo absolutamente nada-

Notando el tono de excesiva confianza en su voz, caminé hacia un lado para alejarme de él hasta que sentí mis piernas golpear el borde de la mesa que tenía detrás, dejándome completamente atrapada en aquél estrecho pasillo con Harry frente a mí.

-Si me crees o no me viene sin cuidado- dije por fin algo irritada ante su actitud- ¿Quién te has creído?-

-Me creo, o me creía nada más y nada menos que tu mejor amigo, a quién pensaba que jamás le ocultarías algo- se detuvo un instante- Quiero saber porqué rayos me mentiste todos estos años-

-No te mentí-

-Muy bien, digámoslo de otra manera. Me ocultaste la verdad durante años, y quiero saber porque-

-No entiendo a que te refieres-

-No, Hermione, por favor no digas eso- deteniéndose solo lo justo para dar un paso más, continuó hablando- Te conozco y me conoces, y sabes que no soy tan estúpido como para creer que no tienes idea de lo que habló-

Como si fuera posible, se acercó aun más hasta que finalmente lo tuve a unos centímetros de mí. Y cuando lo tuve tan cerca que su delicioso aroma inundó mis sentidos, me miró fijamente y finalmente volvió a hablar.

-Quiero saber porque jamás me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí-

-No seas arrogante- escupí furiosa- ¿Quién rayos te has creído?- desafiante, levanté mi barbilla y lo miré con rabia- ¿A eso viniste? ¿A restregarme en la cara que alguien más estaba muerta por ti cuando eras "El Elegido"?-

-No- negó sin perder la calma- Necesito saber porque mi mejor amiga no confío en mí lo suficiente como para decirme lo que sentía-

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No tenía caso seguir fingiendo, no ahora que Harry sabía todo y parecía decidido a que habláramos con la verdad de una vez por todas. Completamente derrotada y sin ánimos de seguir pretendiendo, me crucé de brazos y lo miré fijamente.

Dispuesta a terminar con aquello de una vez por todas.

-¿Y de que iba a servir? Si fuiste lo suficientemente bruto para no notarlo, creo que hubiera dado lo mismo que te lo hubiera dicho o no- tal vez ante el tono brusco o la repentina sinceridad, Harry parpadeó algo sorprendido-Yo era Hermione, tu mejor amiga, tu "casi" hermana ¿Recuerdas?-

-Creía que…creía que Ron y tu…-

-Quería a Ron, y cuando me casé con él aprendí a amarlo con toda mi alma, aún lo amo-

Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, Harry se limitó a mirarme sereno desde su lugar, sin decir absolutamente nada. Con el corazón acelerado y mi respiración ajetreada yo lo miré de igual manera, intentando descifrar su expresión unánime.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho-

Dijo finalmente, con el semblante de frustración más intensa que le hubiera visto jamás.

-¿Qué diferencia habría hecho, Harry?- admití por fin, derrotada- Tu amabas a Ginny, y para ti yo era simplemente tu mejor amiga ¿Qué habrías hecho? Solo habría arruinado nuestra amistad para siempre-

-Ayer me dijiste que aún me amas-

-Sólo porque dije eso ayer no significa que sea verdad. Te dije que estaba borracha, pude haber dicho cualquier cosa-

-¿Me vas a decir que el beso de la noche anterior no fue verdad?-

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me lo diste, Harry, y además…-

Sin darme tiempo a continuar, se acercó a mí con urgencia y en menos de un segundo estuvimos tan pegados que entre nosotros no cabría ni un alfiler. Con su rostro a unos centímetros del mío, Harry tomó mis mejillas y paseó su mirada por mi rostro hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos.

Y me perdí en el calor de su mirada.

-Lo hice porque lo deseaba Hermione- aquella verdad me sorprendió tanto que por un momento perdí el aliento- Porque te deseo, te necesito y porque no puedo estar un minuto más sin ti-

-Harry…-

-Te quiero, Hermione-

Aquella oración, dicha con la mayor sinceridad y de la manera más simple, me golpeó tan fuerte que por un momento creí haber escuchado mal. Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, supe que no lo había alucinado.

Intentando por todos los medios reprimir las lágrimas e incapaz de soportar su mirada durante más tiempo, di media vuelta y miré hacia arriba, intentando sin éxito que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

-Basta Harry, no compliques más las cosas- susurré mientras inhalaba con fuerza- Esto es imposible, ahora todo es diferente y…-

Sin darme tiempo a terminar, me tomó del brazo para girarme y en unos instantes estuve de nuevo pegada a él, con sus brazos alrededor de mí cintura y su cuerpo tan cerca del mío que podía sentir el latir de su corazón contra mi pecho.

Con ternura, Harry llevó sus manos de nuevo a mi rostro y limpió las lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas mientras pegaba su frente a la mía y cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fui lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarte ir hace diez años? ¿Por qué fui tan imbécil para no ver lo que tenía?- susurró derrotado-¿Es que ya no tengo la más mínima oportunidad de reparar mi error?-

-Harry…- cerrando mis ojos de igual manera, sentí su aliento rozar el mío y sin poder evitarlo llevé mis manos a su pecho- Harry…-

-Te quiero, Hermione- susurró de nuevo contra mi boca, y yo sentí que mi corazón se derretía en ese preciso instante-Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui todos estos años-

-Pero, Ron…Ginny…-

-Shhh, lo sé, lo sé- me tranquilizó-Pero sé que tú también sientes lo mismo, y no pienso permitir que algo nos separe de nuevo-

Y antes de poder decir algo, sus labios se unieron a los míos con tanta urgencia que por un momento mi mente quedó en blanco. E incapaz de resistirme a sus deliciosos labios, que buscaban desesperados una respuesta de mi parte, correspondí a su beso con tanta fuerza que nos sacó a ambos un gemido de alivio.

Al demonio con todo. Lo amaba y lo necesitaba tanto que nada más importaba en aquellos momentos.

Como si algo se hubiera encendido dentro de nosotros, los brazos de Harry me apresaron contra él con tanta fuerza que me quedé sin aire y sus manos comenzaron a vagar por mi espalda con desesperación, mientras mis brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello y me pegaba a él de manera casi instintiva, buscando deshacer la más mínima distancia entre nosotros.

-Te necesito tanto, Hermione- susurró en algún momento, mientras sus labios volvían a besarme con furia.

De manera demandante, tortuosa y experta, los labios de Harry se amoldaban a los míos en la más perfecta sintonía, mientras su lengua se abría paso entre mi boca y exploraba todo a su paso, arrancándome gemidos de puro placer.

Alentado por aquellos sonidos, Harry continuaba el beso mientras sus manos acariciaban de manera experta mi espalda baja y su lengua jugaba con la mía en la danza más deliciosa y erótica que podría haber esperado. Incapaz de contenerme y excitada por sus caricias, restregué mi cuerpo contra el suyo de manera sugestiva, arrancándole a Harry un gemido ronco que me volvió completamente loca.

En aquellos momentos podría hacerme suya en aquél pasillo y a mí no podría importarme menos el lugar en el que estábamos.

-Yo también te necesito, Harry- confesé sin aliento entre besos, mis manos acariciando su nuca suavemente- Siempre lo he hecho- dije casi sin pensar, completamente entregada al momento y a sus caricias.

Harry gimió con fuerza contra mis labios, y completamente enloquecido de pasión, tomó mi trasero con sus manos para levantarme con extrema facilidad y cuando me di cuenta estuve sentada en la mesa detrás de mí, con Harry en medio de mis piernas y su cadera contra la mía.

Y cuando sentí la evidencia de su excitación contra la mía, reprimí un gemido de placer y lo besé con mayor intensidad.

Sin importarme el lugar en el que estábamos, perdí la noción del tiempo.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

No tenía idea de cómo habíamos terminado en aquella situación. Pero no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Sentada frente a mí y con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, Hermione me correspondía el beso con la misma intensidad, gimiendo calladamente mientras mis manos la acariciaban sin cansancio y mis labios se perdían entre los suyos.

La deseaba tanto que dolía. La deseaba tanto que podría hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

Sería de lo más sencillo. En aquella posición y sin nadie cerca, deshacer los botones de su pantalón y hacer a un lado su prenda para perderme en ella sería cuestión de minutos. Pero aquella no era la manera en la que quería hacerlo, y necesitaba recuperar el control de nuevo.

Y ella no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

En algún momento aquél beso desesperado y algo torpe se convirtió en un beso delicioso, erótico y exigente, que me hacía perder los estribos y me impedía pensar con claridad. Nos separábamos solo para tomar aire y volvíamos al ataque, con nuestros alientos chocando y nuestras respiraciones volviéndose cada vez más ajetreadas.

Sentía sus manos acariciar alternadamente mi nuca y mi espalda, arrancándome suspiros de placer que de pronto se convertían en gemidos desesperados. El tacto de sus manos, aún por encima de la tela, resultaba tan placentero que no podía esperar a sentir sus suaves manos acariciar mi piel desnuda, y sentir la suya debajo de mis dedos.

Pero antes de perder la razón por completo, el inconfundible sonido de la lechuza que anunciaba el cambio de clases retumbó por las paredes de la biblioteca, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja en cuestión de segundos.

Como si nos hubieran dado un golpe, volvimos a la realidad en cuestión de segundos y dando un respingo terminamos el beso de inmediato, con las respiraciones agitadas y mirándonos con los ojos abiertos.

Pero no nos separamos un centímetro más.

Con mis manos en sus caderas y las de ella detrás de mi cuello, sonreí un poco ante nuestra evidente agitación, como temiendo ser atrapados como dos alumnos en medio de una calentura. Soltando un suspiro aliviado, pegué mí frente a la de ella y le di otro corto beso que no tardó en corresponderme.

-Tengo…- tomé aire contra su boca- Tengo que ir a dar una charla justo ahora, pero no tardaré mucho- murmuré con mi frente aún contra la suya y la miré con ternura- Te buscaré ésta noche en tu casa ¿De acuerdo?-

Como única respuesta, Hermione solo asintió tímidamente y cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

Hermione abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente, esta vez sin duda.

-De acuerdo-

Sin poder evitarlo, aquél simple comentario me sacó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hasta pronto-

Con aquella simple despedida y sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, tomé su rostro con ambas manos y le planté un suave beso en la frente antes de salir del cubículo. Volteando una última vez para mirar a Hermione respirar ajetreada y con una mano en su pecho presa aún de la impresión, desaparecí detrás de uno de los estantes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con ganas de gritar de alegría a los cuatro vientos.

Más le valiera a los alumnos de séptimo que esa charla terminara lo antes posible.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde y con el corazón palpitando como loco de emoción, salía del castillo como alma que se la llevaba el diablo mientras despedía con la mano a los maestros, alumnos y antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts que conocía.

Con un simple objetivo en mi mente, llegar a casa de Hermione y pronto.

Cuando entre a mi casa unos diez minutos más tarde, apurado y con la respiración ajetreada, el sol ya se había puesto en Londres, por lo que probablemente y si Hermione sentía lo mismo respecto a lo que había pasado hacia apenas dos horas, ya estaría en casa. Necesitaba volver a estar con Hermione cuanto antes, o estaba seguro que moriría de desesperación.

Una vez dentro, tiré las llaves en la mesita del recibidor y me quité el ligero abrigo que llevaba para dejarlo en el perchero, dispuesto a subir a mi habitación para ponerme algo más cómodo y salir disparado de ahí.

Pero antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón, un ruido proveniente de la sala llamó mi atención y extrañado me detuve de inmediato. Con los sentidos alerta, caminé a la habitación y entré algo indeciso hasta distinguir a la persona que estaba parada junto a la ventana del jardín.

Reprimí un gemido de frustración. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

-¿Ginny?-

Al oír mi llamado, la que alguna vez había sido mi esposa dio media vuelta desde su posición, hasta que finalmente sus ojos avellana se cruzaron con los míos. De brazos cruzados, Ginny ladeó la cabeza solo un poco y sonrío ligeramente.

-Hola, Harry-

Ignorando por completo su saludo, la miré con ceño fruncido y meneé ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No vas a decirme "Hola" siquiera?- preguntó algo ofendida, pero sin sonar cínica en ningún instante- Tengo un mes sin verte-

No pude evitar escuchar el tono suave de su voz, muy diferente al tono hiriente y amargo que había escuchado en las últimas ocasiones que la había visto. Incluso se veía diferente. Con un holgado vestido aguamarina que no era para nada del estilo de Ginny y el cabello suelto sin adorno alguno, parecía más amable, más dócil…

Más cálida.

Como la mujer que había conocido años atrás, y no como la mujer fría y calculadora que había sido los últimos meses.

Volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, recordé que ella seguía frente a mí, y que en efecto, tenía semanas sin verla.

-Lo siento, Ginny- dije algo apurado, mirando despistadamente el reloj colgado en la pared a mi lado- Tienes razón, es solo que…estoy algo apurado…¿Cómo has estado?-

Pregunté sin ganas de escuchar la respuesta. En realidad, lo único que quería es irme de ahí cuanto antes y llegar a casa de Hermione para terminar con lo que habíamos comenzado esa tarde.

La mera idea me calentó la sangre y me dio escalofríos.

-Bastante bien- dijo acomodando su vestido mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mí- Por lo que puedo ver tú también-

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, sonreí de manera forzada y me obligué a detener el golpeteo de mi pie en el suelo. No quería ser grosero con Ginny, pero su lentitud estaba empezando a exasperarme y definitivamente no estaba para aguantarlo.

Pero ella parecía no verlo, y con suma calma, se detuvo a unos pasos de mí y se cruzó de brazos de nuevo. Y aunque en algún momento juré haber visto un atisbo de nerviosismo en su expresión, supuse que eran simples imaginaciones mías y me limité a contestar.

-Así es, gracias- sin saber que más decir, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón- Y dime ¿Qué…- me detuve indeciso- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La mirada de Ginny, que se había entretenido básicamente en sus pies y en su vestido -que ahora que veía detenidamente si era demasiado holgado para mi gusto- subió hasta que por fin se encontró con la mía.

-Necesito hablar contigo-

Demonios. Al parecer Ginny no iba a ponerlo fácil.

De nuevo, miré el reloj a mi lado y contuve una maldición. Aún cuando no era tarde, la idea de hacer esperar a Hermione no me agradaba en lo más mínimo, y mucho menos cuando por fin parecía que podríamos estar juntos sin que los fantasmas del pasado nos atormentaran.

Decidido a no permitir que Ginny se interpusiera en eso, me pasé una mano por el cabello exasperado y decidí ir al grano.

-¿En serio? ¿Y no puede esperar a otro momento? Lo que pasa es que en este momento tengo que…-

-Estoy embarazada-

Aquella simple oración, que empezó tan rápido como terminó, me dejó helado.

Y como si me hubiera dado un golpe, en ese instante recordé la estupidez que había hecho tres meses atrás después de la muerte de Ron y antes de mudarme de esa casa.

Después pensé en Hermione.

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, Harry-

Y mi mundo se vino abajo en un instante.

* * *

¿Reviews? ;)


	17. Entre Sueños y Realidades

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores!_

_Primero y antes que nada, Feliz Navidad! Espero hayan pasado una excelente navidad rodeados de sus seres queridos. Como mi regalo de navidad, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que hubiera subido el viernes de no haber sido por los preparativos navideños de última hora que me trajeron ocupada. Como sea, aquí les dejo el capitulo con el cual batallé un poco debido a ciertas razones que irán viendo a lo largo de la lectura. Antes de que comiencen, les recuerdo mi nota del capítulo pasado como referencia y para que sean pacientes con nuestros personajes ;) jajaja. _

_Sin más que decir me retiro y los dejo disfrutar el regalo que escribo con mucho cariño. Un beso! _

**Capítulo 16°: Entre Sueños y Realidades**

**~Harry's POV~**

Alguna vez soñé con el día en que me enteraba que sería padre. Desperté del sueño con una agradable sensación y con unas ganas enormes de ver a Ginny embarazada de mi primogénito.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi reacción sería la que estaba experimentando en estos momentos, probablemente no le habría creído. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, con la mujer que alguna vez había amado y había soñado como la madre de mis hijos frente a mí, con mis ojos abiertos como platos y sintiendo que me faltaba el aire.

Ginny estaba esperando un hijo. Un hijo mío.

Y en aquellos momentos no podía hacer más que sentirme la persona más miserable del mundo ante esa noticia.

Aquello tenía que ser otro sueño. O una broma de mal gusto. Parecía una situación que podría pasar en una dimensión desconocida, y sin embargo no podía ser más real. Con Ginny y una- ahora- notoria pancita de embarazo que disimulaba a la perfección en aquél holgado vestido.

-Embarazada- susurré más para mí que para ella- Cómo…- tomé aire con fuerza- ¿Cómo puede…-

No terminé aquella estúpida pregunta. Sabía perfectamente bien "como podía", y sin embargo no había podido evitar preguntarlo. Después entendí que aquella pregunta no era para ella, sino para mí mismo. Para la vida.

Para el maldito destino que parecía dispuesto a hacer miserable mi existencia.

-Fue después de la muerte de Ron, esos días que pasamos juntos-

No tenía que recordármelo. Ahora que la tenía enfrente, los recuerdos de esos días llegaron a mi cabeza con una velocidad vertiginosa, así como las veces que le había hecho el amor y las dos o tres de ellas en las que habíamos estado lo suficientemente desesperados para hacerlo sin protección.

Las veces en las que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para no pensar en lo que hacía.

-Cuando…- logré decir de nuevo- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas…-

-Poco después del nacimiento de Roxanne- dijo con voz firme- Hace dos meses-

-¿Dos meses?- elevé un poco la voz- ¿Te diste cuenta hace dos meses?-

Frente a mí, Ginny me miró con expresión solemne pero ojos acuosos. No me había detenido a mirarla, pero ahora que lo hacía me daba cuenta que parecía algo desesperada, como si llevara mucho tiempo pensando la manera de decirme aquello.

Había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo antes, y hasta ese momento se había atrevido. Ginny llevaba tres meses con mi hijo en su vientre y hasta ahora me lo decía. Y en ese momento, sentí verdadera culpa.

-Debiste…- tomé aire- Debiste decírmelo antes-

Dije a manera de exigencia. Por fin mi voz había recuperado su tono normal, y en ese momento solo deseaba golpear la pared a mi lado o tirar una de las sillas. No podía pensar con claridad, tan solo sentir la desesperación y la frustración que habían comenzado a acumularse desde hacía algunos minutos.

-Lo intenté- dijo serena- Pero tú estabas bastante ocupado con la viuda de mi hermano-

Ahí estaba de nuevo. El tono hiriente y la lengua afilada que había utilizado los últimos meses, así como las indirectas sobre Hermione y nuestra "traición" a Ron. Semanas antes la había cortado de inmediato, y sin embargo ahora no podía hacerlo.

Porque por más que quisiera negarlo, tenía razón.

-De todas maneras, eso no…-

-Bueno, ya no importa- me cortó de inmediato, algo arisca- Ahora estoy aquí y te lo estoy diciendo Harry, porque creí que merecías saber que estoy esperando un hijo y tu eres el padre-

Simple y sin tapujos. No me estaba obligando a nada, no venía a exigir nada. Y sin embargo, su mirada y su expresión me lo gritaban de manera silenciosa. Me gritaban que no hiciera lo que planeaba hacer cuando llegué a casa; radiante, feliz y pensando en la vida que a partir de ese día quería hacer con ella.

Y ahora, tenía en frente a una mujer que ya no amaba, esperando un hijo que siempre había deseado tener.

De nuevo, el rostro de Hermione apareció en mi mente.

Solo para darme cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al creer que yo estaba destinado a ser feliz.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Sentada en el sofá de la sala, cubierta solamente por uno de mis camisones y mi bata de dormir, miré de nuevo el reloj de la sala y reprimí un suspiro.

Las once de la noche y Harry no había llegado.

Estaba segura que no había escuchado mal. Esa tarde en la biblioteca, después de ese delicioso beso que me había dejado sin aliento, Harry me había dicho que me buscaría en casa por la noche para hablar lo que aún teníamos que hablar.

Para terminar lo que habíamos comenzado.

Desde que había llegado no había estado quieta ni un solo momento, yendo de un lado a otro y pensando en que sería lo más apropiado para ponerme.

Y aunque en un principio no quería aceptar la razón por la que me había puesto aquél simple camisón verde, no podía negarla.

Había sido porque sabía que era su favorito, y porque deseaba ver su expresión en cuanto me mirara en él. Porque mi subconsciente me decía que deseaba ver su expresión cuando, de manera lenta y desquiciante, me lo quitara hasta quedar desnuda en sus brazos.

Porque deseaba que me hiciera el amor.

Pero por supuesto que eso no podía pasar, no en esa casa, mucho menos cuando tan solo habían pasado tres meses desde que él no estuviera.

-Demonios-

Maldije mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en el respaldo.

Había pensado en el montón de cosas que quería decirle una vez estuviera frente a mí, desde lo mucho que lo amaba hasta la culpa que me carcomía por lo que estábamos haciendo. Quería hacerle el amor, y a la vez decirle que no volviera a buscarme.

Mi cabeza era un verdadero lío, con sentimientos encontrados que ni yo misma podía entender del todo y sin saber que era lo que realmente haría una vez que lo tuviera frente a mí.

De todas maneras, no se había presentado.

De nuevo miré el reloj de la sala y me convencí de que no se presentaría en toda la noche. Que tal vez había pensando que lo que hacíamos era un error y había recapacitado en el momento justo antes de venir a mi casa.

Que tal vez su amistad a Ron era más fuerte que lo que sentía por mí. Así como el amor y respeto que yo le tenía a su memoria era tal vez más fuerte que el amor que sentía por Harry.

Aún con todo y eso, no pude evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas sin control al darme cuenta que Harry no llegaría. Porque a pesar de todo, lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era estar con él y besarlo hasta la inconsciencia.

Y él que no se había presentado, era él.

-Eres una estúpida, Hermione Granger-

Me dije a mí misma, limpiando con mis manos las lágrimas que seguían bajando sin control para después levantarme del sofá y dirigirme a las escaleras. En cuanto puse un pie en el primer escalón, miré la puerta de caoba a unos metros de mí durante unos instantes.

Y con una sonrisa irónica y las lágrimas amenazando con salir de nuevo, subí hasta mi habitación para dormir completamente sola.

* * *

Esa mañana desperté casi a regañadientes, y conteniendo una maldición golpeé el despertador a mi lado que llevaba timbrando varios minutos. Una vez levantada, miré el reloj en mis manos y reprimí un gemido frustrante.

Era Martes y se me hacía tarde para ir al trabajo.

Algo somnolienta, miré mi celular para darme cuenta que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Luna. Ya la visitaría más tarde para explicarle todo.

Con una apatía gigantesca, me levanté de la cama, escogí un conjunto de pantalón de vestir negro y blusa de seda en color azul eléctrico y me metí a la ducha de la cual estuve afuera en menos de cinco minutos.

Los únicos minutos que pude soportar pensar en Harry y en el hecho de que no se había presentado anoche.

-Basta, Hermione –me dije mientras me colocaba los zapatos de tacón.

Una vez lista, me miré en el espejo y maldije al darme cuenta de lo cansada y desgastada que me veía. Con unas ojeras gigantes, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y mi rostro más delgado que de costumbre, cualquiera pensaría que había pasado no solo mala noche, sino malos meses.

Tres malos meses.

Meneando la cabeza, me maquillé con esmero hasta que estuve presentable y con una última mirada al espejo salí corriendo de casa. Cuando llegué a la esquina de la tranquila callecita para poder aparecerme, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y en menos de un segundo me aparecí en la entrada del Ministerio.

Fingiendo una sonrisa, saludé a los conocidos que me topaba en el camino hasta que por fin llegué a los elevadores de la primera planta. Una vez dentro saludé a Susan Bones quien me saludó con un efusivo abrazo y una cálida sonrisa.

-Herms, que gusto verte!-

-Lo mismo digo Sue- respondí- Me imagino que has tenido muchísimo trabajo últimamente-

-Solo un poco, nada que no pase en unas semanas-

El elevador comenzó a subir con el ritmo de siempre hasta detenerse en la segunda planta, que no era el piso ni de Susan ni mío. Debido a que éramos las únicas en el elevador, nos miramos algo extrañadas para después darnos cuenta que alguien subiría.

Y cuando las puertas se abrieron, abrí mis ojos como platos al toparme con otros color esmeralda que conocía a la perfección.

Frente a mí, Harry me miró con sorpresa.

Antes de decir algo, Harry se percató de la presencia de Susan y volvió a cerrar la boca mientras yo me limitaba a quedarme estática en mi lugar y las puertas del elevador se cerraban detrás de él.

Con un simple "Buenos días" como saludo y una energía algo fingida, Harry se acomodó en su lugar mientras el elevador seguía subiendo y yo sentía que las piernas me fallaban.

Definitivamente encontrarlo así no era algo que me esperaba en lo absoluto, y al parecer él tampoco. Con unas ojeras delatoras y un aspecto algo somnoliento se veía simplemente terrible, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

Como si no fuera el hombre que ayer, besándome y acariciándome a escondidas en la biblioteca, me decía que me necesitaba y que nos diéramos una oportunidad.

Quería gritarle y reclamarle mil cosas, sin embargo, lo único que pude hacer fue mirar el pequeño puntero que marcaba el piso mientras subíamos solo para darme cuenta que Susan se detendría en el siguiente piso.

Y a Harry y a mí nos faltaban otros cinco pisos por subir.

-Bueno, fue un gusto verlos chicos- Susan salió del elevador y nos miró sonriente- Que tengan un excelente día!-

Las puertas del elevador volvieron a cerrarse.

Dejándonos a Harry y a mí completamente solos.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, nos limitamos a quedarnos callados y mirar a cualquier punto del elevador. Aquello era simplemente ridículo, y más dados los acontecimientos del día anterior, pero por alguna razón en ese momento no podía pensar nada coherente.

Solo sentir el latido desbocado de mi corazón y las inmensas ganas de golpearlo por haberme dejado plantada anoche.

El simple hecho de pensarlo me frustró de sobremanera, y alentada por la impotencia de ese recuerdo y el cambio en la actitud de Harry, me armé de valor y finalmente decidí a romper el silencio que nos envolvía.

-Harry…-

No terminé la oración. Soltando una mezcla de maldición y gruñido de impotencia, Harry golpeó el botón de emergencia que se encontraba a su lado para detener el elevador y en menos de dos segundos me tuvo acorralada contra la pared.

Con sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío y sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los míos.

-¿Ha…Harry?-

Durante unos instantes Harry me miró con una mezcla de ternura e impotencia, recorriendo mi rostro con la mirada mientras pegaba su frente a la mía.

-¿Harry?- tragué saliva agitada- ¿Qué te pa...?-

Sin darme tiempo a continuar, Harry pegó sus labios a los míos en un beso arrebatador que me quitó el aire y me puso la mente totalmente en blanco. Perdiendo por completo la noción del momento y el lugar en el que estábamos, me dejé llevar por el beso y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos me pegué a él aún más, en una silenciosa exigencia de que continuara.

Soltando un gemido contra mi boca, Harry entrelazó su lengua con la mía en una danza deliciosa y en un ataque de desesperación llevo una de sus manos a acariciar mi pierna y en menos de unos segundos la tuvo rodeando su cintura.

Incapaz de evitarlo, abrí mis ojos de par en par al notar el evidente desenfreno con el que Harry me acariciaba y la evidencia de su excitación pegada a mi pelvis. Actuaba acelerado, llevado por una impotencia que no lograba entender mientras me besaba sin darme tiempo a pensar.

Parecía frustrado e impotente, y me besaba con una desesperación tal que parecía no querer dejarme ir ni siquiera para recuperar el aire. Durante unos largos instantes, se limitó a besarme con fuerza mientras yo lo seguía, pegándome a él con fuerza mientras acariciaba mi muslo por encima de la estorbosa tela del pantalón.

-Harry, por favor…- logré decir finalmente entre besos- Estamos…- me calló con un beso- en el…- un beso más- elevador-

Sin hacerme el más mínimo caso, Harry siguió besándome sin darme oportunidad de decir nada más mientras yo me dejaba llevar de nuevo. Pero como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, la voz de la recepcionista sonó en el elevador para proporcionarnos ayuda debido a que el elevador se había atascado.

O en este caso, detenido a propósito.

-Demonios-

Con un gemido de impotencia, Harry se separó de mí lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos y tomando una larga bocanada de aire, me miró fijamente.

-Búscame en mi oficina en dos horas- susurró con su frente pegada a la mía- Tengo…tengo algo que decirte-

Dijo aquello con un dejo de frustración, como si algo lo carcomiera por dentro mientras hablaba. Con la mandíbula tensa, se alejó de mí a regañadientes y golpeando el botón de emergencia espero a que las puertas del elevador se abrieran.

Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, salió del elevador sin dirigirme la mirada para desaparecer por el pasillo.

Dejándome con la respiración agitada y más confundida que antes, las puertas del elevador volvieron a cerrarse.

* * *

Casi dos horas más tarde, caminaba por los pasillos más desolados del Ministerio rumbo al departamento de Aurores, con un montón de dudas en mi cabeza y un solo objetivo en mente.

Aclarar con Harry que rayos estaba pasando y a que se debían sus malditos cambios de humor.

Y sobre todo, decirle lo que sentía de una vez por todas.

Estaba decidida a sincerarme por completo, porque aquél peso era simplemente demasiado para seguirlo soportando. Pero sobre todo, necesitaba verlo para decirle por fin que todo lo que había dicho ayer en la biblioteca lo sentía también.

Que lo deseaba y lo necesitaba desde siempre, y no soportaba estar alejada de él. A pesar de la maldita culpa que me carcomía cuando estaba con él y pensaba en Ron y el amor que aún sentía por él.

Tan concentrada iba en mis ideas que no me di cuenta cuando estuve frente a la puerta del despacho de Harry hasta que escuché la voz de su dulce asistente.

-Hermione! Buenos días!-

-Buenos días Loretta!-

-¿Buscas a Harry?- miró la puerta detrás de mí- Me temo que no está en su despacho-

Algo extrañada por el tono de nerviosismo en su voz, miré la puerta detrás de mí y después a ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Y sabes cuándo volverá?- sin darle tiempo a responder, continué- Podría esperarlo en su oficina-

Como si hubiera dicho alguna imprudencia de lo más aberrante y más nerviosa que antes, Loretta miró de nuevo la puerta detrás de ella y meneó la cabeza. Aquello comenzaba a molestarme en serio.

No tenía tiempo para más misterios, y menos cuando tenía tanta urgencia de ver a Harry y hablar con él de una buena vez.

-Dijo que no tardaría, si quieres puedes esperarlo en…-

-No te preocupes, lo esperaré en su oficina-

Sin darle tiempo a continuar, caminé hacia la puerta mientras Loretta se levantaba y me seguía nerviosa.

-Espera Hermione, es que adentro ya lo está esperando…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, abrí la puerta con prisa para encontrarme a la persona que lo esperaba sentada en la pequeña salita del despacho de Harry.

-Ginny…-

Frente a mí y deshaciendo el gesto de sorpresa al verme entrar, Ginny sonrió solo un poco y ladeó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Loretta, podemos esperarlo las dos ¿O no Herms?-

Aún sin salir de mi sorpresa, asentí solo un poco y Loretta salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Para dejarme a solas con Ginny, a quien tenía semanas sin verla y con la que había hablado por última vez en tono nada amistoso.

Y a la que había visto besando a Harry en la boda de Neville como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Herms-

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y cruzándose de brazos de dirigió al escritorio de Harry en donde comenzó a fisgonear.

-Lo mismo digo- dije por fin recobrando compostura- Te ves bastante bien-

Y no mentía. Aunque no sabía muy bien porque, Ginny parecía algo más suave y más llena de vida que las últimas veces que la había visto, y por lo que podía observar había subido unos cuantos kilos. En realidad con aquella holgada blusa no podía discernir realmente su figura, pero sin duda alguna no era tan delgada como siempre.

-Tú también estás excelente- dijo sonriente, aunque no tan cínica como siempre- Digo, después de todo lo que has pasado con la muerte de mi hermano y…-

-Lo sé, gracias Ginny- la corté de inmediato.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Tres meses verdad?- más que pregunta parecía aseveración- Claro, que tonta, yo debería saberlo mejor que nadie- se llevó la mano al vientre de manera inconsciente.

-Por supuesto- sin entender muy bien a qué se refería con su última oración, caminé hasta la chimenea y miré el fuego crepitante-Era tu hermano-

Me callé, incapaz de decir nada más. Después de unos largos instantes, Ginny volvió a hablar.

-Lamento lo que te dije la última vez que te vi, Hermione- dijo casi a regañadientes- Me temo que fui bastante…grosera- dijo por fin- Es solo que, tenía mis razones para…-

-No te preocupes Ginny- la corté de inmediato, cruzándome de brazos- Está olvidado-

Y aunque no lo estaba para nada, no quería recordar absolutamente nada de esa discusión en donde me había hecho sentir la traidora más grande del mundo, y donde había declarado abiertamente que Harry y yo sosteníamos una relación que no era cierta.

Pero ahora cuando todo era diferente, no podría soportar que Ginny me recordara lo miserable que debía sentirme por amar a Harry.

Pero Ginny parecía renuente a dejar el tema.

-Tienes que entender que lo de Harry y yo estaba tan reciente que no podía pensar con…-

-Lo sé Ginny, era tu esposo- dije algo molesta- Llevaban poco tiempo de estar divorciados y supongo que la idea de que viviera conmigo no te agradaba para nada, menos cuando aún tenían algo- di media vuelta de donde estaba para verla de frente- Pero entre Harry y yo no había…-

-¿Había?- Ginny se cruzó de brazos y me miró inquisitiva- ¿Y es que acaso ahora no hay nada, Hermione? ¿Podrías mentir de nuevo tan descaradamente?-

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La misma Ginny venenosa e hiriente que había sido los últimos meses, y que de nuevo parecía dispuesta a armar un escándalo por Harry.

-¿A qué has venido, Ginny?- escupí enfadada- ¿A interrogar a Harry sobre eso? ¿A entrometerte de nuevo en su vida?-

Aunque sabía que estaba siendo muy grosera, sinceramente ya no me importaba. Por más que había querido evitar pensar en ello, la sola idea de que Ginny volviera a la vida de Harry no me gustaba para nada, y verla ahí solo podía significar algo parecido.

-¿Y que si así fuera? Harry es…-

-Harry FUE tu esposo, Ginny- la interrumpí en un ataque de rabia- Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera y con quien…-

-Claro- sin darme tiempo a continuar, Ginny ladeó la cabeza y colocó una de sus manos en el estómago- Después de todo tu siempre fuiste la primera en la fila de espera ¿No?-

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Ginny?-

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo, Herms- con una sonrisa, Ginny recargó su cadera en el escritorio a su lado- Aunque creo que en realidad, lo que debería preguntarte es cómo puedes vivir con la culpa y el remordimiento, revolcándote con mi ex esposo mientras el tuyo lleva apenas tres meses en su tumba-

-Yo no he…-

-Por favor Hermione, no soy estúpida- me cortó de inmediato- ¿Acaso crees que nadie lo nota? Te creí cuando me dijiste que no había nada entre ustedes hace tres meses- soltó una risa irónica- Pero no te atrevas a decirme eso ahora-

-Yo no tengo que probarte nada, Ginevra-

-No, mucho menos cuando todo mundo los ha visto los últimos meses, y sobre todo cuando seguramente se han estado revolcando como dos…-

Tenía suficiente de ella. No me importaba lo que pudiera o no pensar, y mucho menos si le molestaba o no que estuviéramos juntos.

-¿Y qué si así fuera?- elevé la voz más de lo que hubiera querido- Eso es un asunto que a ti no te concierne de cualquier manera- escupí sin poderlo evitar- Tu y Harry ya no son nada ni tienen nada en común- como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso, Ginny sonrió irónica- ¿A ti que te importa que…-

-Me importa porque estoy esperando un hijo de él-

Mis oídos retumbaron al escuchar aquello.

Como si me hubiera aventado un baño de agua helada, me quedé estática en mi lugar mientras abría mis ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?-

Un hijo de Harry. Ginny estaba embarazada de Harry.

De manera automática mis brazos cayeron a mis lados, y una sensación de náusea me embargó por completo al instante.

-Tengo tres meses de embarazo, así que supongo que sabrás exactamente cuándo ocurrió…-

Como en una película, recordé la discusión que tuve con Ginny tres meses atrás, poco después de que Harry se mudara a mi casa.

"_Ahora entiendo porque me corrió de su casa una vez que se aburrió de acostarse conmigo",_ aún recordaba esa frase que había dicho en un ataque de rabia, clara señal de que ella y Harry habían pasado varias noches juntos después de la muerte de Ron.

Y como consecuencia estaba esto.

-Así que como podrás darte cuenta, me importa todo lo que tenga que ver con él, Hermione- dudó un momento- No porque fue mi esposo, sino porque es el padre de mi hijo-

Aún sin poder creer que aquello fuera real, bajé mi mirada al abultado vientre que casi no se notaba debajo de la holgada tela y finalmente todo hizo sentido.

Desde el hecho de que Harry no se hubiera presentado anoche hasta su extraña actitud de ésta mañana en el elevador, así como el hecho de que Ginny estuviera ahí, defendiendo su lugar no como ex esposa de Harry. Sino como la madre de su hijo.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mirada se volvió borrosa y mis ojos se pusieron húmedos al instante mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

No podía quebrarme frente a Ginny.

Y sin embargo en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería hacer era largarme de ahí cuanto antes.

O despertarme.

* * *

Con más fuerza de la que quería usar, golpeé de nuevo la puerta frente a mí.

-Un momento!- escuché la voz de Luna mientras abría el cerrojo- Harry, si eres tú te juro que…-

En el instante que abrió la puerta y me miró, Luna cerró la boca de inmediato y me miró con ojos desorbitados. Detrás de las gruesas lágrimas, alcancé a distinguir la cara de preocupación de mi mejor amiga.

Había salido del Ministerio hacía apenas diez minutos, y no había pensado en otro lugar para ir más que a casa de Luna. En estos momentos cuando todo a mi alrededor parecía una mala broma, no podría soportar estar sola en casa.

Cuando era obvio que Harry y yo no podíamos estar juntos.

-¿Hermione?- en el momento que mencionó mi nombre las lágrimas volvieron a brotar sin remedio- Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Estás bien?-

Sin darme tiempo a responder, Luna me tomó del brazo y me tiró con fuerza para meterme a la casa. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta sin mirarla y me guió hasta la sala en donde me sentó en uno de los mullidos sofás.

Como si fuera una niña pequeña, yo solo me dejé guiar hasta que estuve sentada, mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Por Merlín Herms, tranquilízate- me dijo una vez que estuvo sentada a mi lado- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? ¿Viste a Harry?-

Recobrando la compostura, me sequé las lágrimas tranquilamente y la miré serena mientras asentía.

-Y a Ginny también- dije sin poderlo evitar.

-¿A Ginny?- extrañada, Luna frunció el ceño- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny en esto, Herms?-

Con una sonrisa irónica, entorné los ojos para después mirar a mi mejor amiga frente a mí.

-Luna, no tienes idea-

Y ante el ceño de Luna, solté un largo suspiro para comenzar a contar.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Caminaba con prisa por los pasillos del Ministerio, con la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Nada bien.

-Demonios-

Había terminado con el maldito papeleo de un preso de Azkaban más tarde de lo previsto, y en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a mi oficina y ver a Hermione.

Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Ginny apareció en mi cabeza.

Necesitaba hablar con Hermione de inmediato.

Con esa simple idea ocupando mis pensamientos, entré a mi departamento como alma que se la lleva el diablo y sin mayor ceremonia me acerqué al escritorio de mi asistente.

-Hola Loretta ¿Ha venido Hermione a buscarme?-

-Sí, de hecho…-

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, miré a mi oficina esperanzado.

-Entonces supongo que aún estará adentro, déjame entrar y…-

-Harry, no!- la voz de mi asistente me sacó de mi ensueño- Hermione se fue hace unos veinte minutos, y Ginny también-

Aquello me cayó como un golpe en la cabeza. Sorprendido, miré a mi asistente con ojos desorbitados.

-¿G…Ginny estuvo aquí?-

-Sí, de hecho ella llegó primero y estuvo unos minutos antes de que entrara Hermione-

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, Loretta?- mi asistente dudó y yo volví a preguntar- ¿Cuánto, Loretta?-

-No sé, algunos diez minutos- respondió nerviosa- Hermione salió con mucha prisa y sin despedirse, además…- dudó un momento- Parecía como si estuviera llorando-

Aquello fue lo último que necesité escuchar. No cabía duda de lo que habían hablado ahí adentro, y por un momento tuve ganas de golpear la pared a mi lado o gritar con fuerza.

-Maldición- gruñí entre dientes- Maldición-

Frustrado, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar- por no decir correr- hacia la salida sin mirar atrás en ningún instante. Detrás de mí, la voz de mi asistente me detuvo unos cuantos instantes.

-Harry! Espera! Tienes una junta en…-

-Cancela todas mis citas y juntas de hoy, Loretta- dije sin dejar de caminar mientras la miraba- No volveré en todo el día-

Y sin darle tiempo a más, entré al elevador con el único propósito de encontrar a Hermione cuanto antes. Solo había tres lugares en los que podía estar en aquellos momentos.

E iba a ir a cada uno de ellos hasta encontrarla.

* * *

Algo cansado y con mis posibilidades a punto de agotarse, miré la puerta frente a mí y algo desesperado toqué el pedazo de madera.

-Por favor, por favor que este aquí…-

Susurré mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello, esperando a que mi amiga rubia abriera esa puerta y sobre todo que adentro estuviera Hermione.

-Abre por favor Luna, vamos…- volví a tocar- Vamos-

Detrás de la puerta, escuché los suaves pasos de alguien acercarse y esperanzado esperé a que corriera el cerrojo. En el momento que abrió la puerta, los ojos azules de Luna me miraron con sorpresa y después con tristeza.

-Harry…-

-¿Está aquí, Luna?- no contestó, pero su mirada me dijo todo- Necesito hablar con ella-

-Harry-

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, pasé por su lado para entrar a la casa y comencé a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la sala. Detrás de mí, Luna tomó mi brazo mientras caminaba detrás de mí.

-Harry, no creo que sea buena idea, ella está…-

-Necesito hablar con ella, Luna-

-Pero es que, Harry…-

-Déjalo Luna-

La suave y algo entrecortada voz de Hermione llamó mi atención de inmediato y frente a mí, apareció con expresión serena y de brazos cruzados.

Reprimí una maldición al ver sus hermosos ojos hinchados y algo rojizos. Había estado llorando.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Luna asintió lentamente y desapareció en una de las habitaciones para dejarnos a solas. Durante unos segundos, nos limitamos a mirarnos sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que finalmente Hermione aclaró su garganta y habló.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

Su voz aún sonaba algo frágil y entrecortada, y su expresión era serena y defensiva. Conteniendo una maldición, me acerqué a ella lentamente mientras ella se alejaba.

-Anoche…- comencé, mirando sus ojos hinchados- Sobre anoche yo…-

-Sé muy bien porque no me buscaste anoche, Harry- dijo con firmeza, aún de brazos cruzados- Lo que no entiendo es porque me buscas ahora-

Como si no hubiera escuchado bien, fruncí el ceño y me acerqué un poco más a ella.

-Porque tenemos que hablar-

-¿Sobre el hijo que Ginny está esperando?-

Como si me hubiera dado una bofetada, abrí mis ojos de par en par y ella dio media vuelta para mirar por la ventana.

-No te preocupes, ella se encargó de explicármelo perfectamente-

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Podía imaginarme la manera en la que Ginny se lo había dicho, seguramente satisfecha de que la oportunidad se le hubiera presentado.

No pude evitar sentirme miserable.

-Me lo dijo apenas anoche- susurré, acercándome aún más a ella que seguía de espaldas-Tiene tres meses de embarazo-

Aún de espaldas a mí, pude escuchar como su voz se quebraba mientras alzaba su cabeza, seguramente en un intento por no llorar de nuevo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

Algo desesperado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, me pasé la mano por el cabello y me detuve antes de tocar su hombro para voltearla a verme.

-Me haré cargo, por supuesto- continué sereno-Pero yo he venido a hablar de otra cosa-

-Eso ya no importa, Harry-

Había tenido suficiente. De seguir así, Hermione continuaría con su actitud defensiva y distante conmigo, cuando en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era estar con ella. Incapaz de soportar un minuto más sin ver sus ojos, la tomé del brazo y de un jalón la tuve de frente y pegada a mí.

Tan cerca que por un momento tuve el estúpido e impulsivo deseo de besarla.

-Ayer me dijiste que también me necesitabas, Hermione-

-Olvida lo que dije Harry- me cortó de inmediato, intentando zafarse de mi amarre sin éxito- Obviamente fue un impulso del momento-

-No te creo- reclamé al borde de la frustración-¿Me vas a decir que el beso que me diste ayer fue un impulso?-

Frustrado, pegué mi frente a la suya mientras la pegaba a mi cuerpo sin decoro alguno, con su cuerpo tan cerca que lo único que nos mantenía lejos era la maldita ropa.

-¿Me vas a decir que ayer estabas dispuesta a que te hiciera el amor en aquél rincón solo por un impulso?- pregunté desesperado contra su boca- No te creo-

-Pues no me importa si me crees o no-

De un ligero empujón, Hermione se zafó finalmente de mi amarre y me miró impasible, sin un solo rastro de emoción en sus facciones aún cuando sus ojos acuosos la delataban. Sin poder creer la actitud de Hermione y lo que estaba pasando, pasé mi mano por el cabello y comencé a caminar por la pequeña salita, intentando dominar las inmensas ganas que tenía se zarandearla en aquellos momentos.

-En estos momentos eso ya no importa- dijo por fin, y yo me detuve para mirarla-Lo único que importa es tu hijo, que estés con él y con Ginny en todo momento-

Frustrado ante su necedad, contuve otra maldición.

-Estaré con mi hijo- dije sereno, deteniéndome por fin-Pero no puedo ni pienso estar con una mujer que no amo, Hermione-

-La amaste alguna vez- me cortó antes de que pudiera continuar- Fue tu esposa y tú no querías el divorcio- como restándole importancia, se encogió de hombros-No creo que no puedas volver a…-

Había tenido suficiente. Incapaz de soportar más la actitud irracional y la defensa estúpida de Hermione, me acerqué a ella para tomarla por los hombros.

-Pero ya no la amo, Hermione- dije despacio, zarandeándola un poco-Yo te a…-

-No- colocando un dedo sobre mis labios, Hermione me miró anhelante -No lo digas, Harry, por favor no lo digas-

Durante unos largos segundos solo me limité a mirarla, sin poder entender como todo había podido cambiar tan pronto. Era obvio que la noticia del bebé la estaba haciendo actuar así, pero su necedad comenzaba a exasperarme en serio.

-Puedo estar con mi hijo sin tener que estar con Ginny- dije despacio, aún con mis manos en sus hombros-Hay muchos casos en los que se tiene un hijo sin que los padres estén juntos, no puedes dejar que esto nos…-

-Claro que puedo- se zafó de mis manos- Así que por favor vete, Harry-

Dijo aquello sin titubeo, mirándome con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Una mirada que no aceptaría más razones o negativas, a pesar de que sus lágrimas me demostraban todo lo contrario.

-No pienso hacerlo- dije en un ataque de frustración -No hasta que me escuches-

-No hay nada más que decir, por el contrario, creo que hay miles de razones para que te vayas en este instante-

-Hermione, ya te dije que mi hijo no…-

-No hablo solamente de tu hijo, Harry-

Como si me hubiera dado una bofetada, me quedé parado en mi lugar mientras la miraba con ojos desorbitados. Durante todo ese tiempo había pensado que solo se trataba de Ginny, pero en aquél instante recordé otra de las razones y me sentí completamente indefenso.

La otra razón era Ron.

-Hermione…-

-Vete Harry, por favor-

Y junto a aquella petición, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar sin control por sus mejillas, mirándome cansada con sus hermosos ojos castaños y borrosos a causa de las lágrimas.

-Vete-

Incapaz de seguir sosteniendo aquella mirada llena de lágrimas, di media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta sin darme cuenta bien de lo que hacía. En el pasillo, Luna me interceptó con mirada triste y me tomó del brazo solo un instante.

-Harry…-

-Hasta luego Luna-

Pasé de largo sin mirarla, abriendo la puerta con rabia para después cerrarla detrás de mí de un portazo y desaparecer de ahí de una buena vez.

* * *

Feliz Navidad!


	18. La Fiesta

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo que me costó decidir si sería bueno subirlo o no. Pero en realidad, lo consideré necesario para la historia y además es uno de los pocos que tenía casi terminado desde antes, pues como no sé si haya dicho anteriormente, todos los capítulos se encuentran pensados ya de principio a fin y nuestra historia se encuentra más allá de la mitad. _

_Antes que nada, quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos sus reviews, que siempre leo con muchas ganas y que me ponen a pensar y a veces hasta me divierten. Me encanta saber que todos esos sentimientos les puede provocar mi historia, desde la felicidad y la emoción hasta la desesperación y la frustración. Créanme que los entiendo totalmente, pues como lectora que también soy, he pasado por las mismas etapas en las que siento que quiero matar a los personajes, o bien darles un buen golpe para que entiendan. Pero como he dicho anteriormente, deben ser pacientes con nuestros personajes porque como ya saben, lo bueno cuesta ;). _

_Pero sobre todo, disfruten! Pues es lo que yo hago escribiéndola mientras tejo esta historia que si bien puede parecer terrible ahora poco a poco les dará recompensas. Lo prometo!_

_Así que sin más que decir, solo me queda desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo algo atrasado, y ya saben, respiren, lean y disfruten :). _

**Capítulo 17°: La Fiesta**

**~Harry's POV~**

_Días después_

Sentado en el escritorio de mi amplio despacho, hojeaba y repasaba el montón de hojas que tenía frente a mí sin poner la más mínima atención a su contenido. En realidad, era el mismo montón de hojas que había hojeado los últimos tres días y aún no tenía idea de que trataban.

Desde ese día cuando Hermione había terminado de golpe con lo que ni siquiera habíamos tenido tiempo de iniciar, concentrarme en otra cosa se había convertido en una misión imposible.

Desde ese día, solo podía pensar en ella. Y en mi hijo.

Sintiendo la frustración invadirme por enésima vez ese día, me levanté de mi silla y caminé hasta la pequeña ventana detrás de mi escritorio para mirar las calles de Londres. Llevaba más de una semana de no ver a Hermione, y estaba por volverme completamente loco.

-Demonios-

Mi vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y aunque estaba seguro que amaría a ese niño con toda mi alma, el hecho de no tener a Hermione a mi lado por eso era algo que me negaba a aceptar.

Eso, aunado al hecho de que con mi hijo Ginny volvía a estar presente en mi vida, me alejaban de ella sin remedio.

En aquellos momentos cuando más la necesitaba.

Antes de volver a perderme en la desesperación, un ligero toque en la puerta me sacó de mi ensueño y sin muchas ganas invité a pasar a quien llamaba.

-Adelante-

Con aquél estilo tranquilo y sonrisa relajada, George entró a mi oficina y cerró la puerta para acercarse a mí despreocupado. Parado en mi lugar, yo solo atiné a mirarlo extrañado mientras aceptaba su saludo con una sonrisa y palmeaba su espalda.

-Que milagro Weasley, ¿A qué se debe la visita?-

Con una mano lo invité a sentarse en la silla frente a mi escritorio mientras yo me acomodaba en la mía y sonriendo aún más, George se reclinó contra el asiento y cruzó sus dedos.

-Pasé a dejarle a papá unas cosas que necesitaba y decidí pasar a saludarte- se encogió de hombros- Últimamente no te has aparecido por La Madriguera, y tu sobrino te extraña-

Sin saber que responder, me pasé la mano por el pelo nervioso e intenté componer una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Lo sé- me recargué contra el asiento- Ha habido mucho trabajo últimamente-

-Y Hermione tampoco…- fingí serenidad al escuchar su nombre-Confiaba en que ella te obligara a ir pero ella tampoco se ha aparecido últimamente-

-¿En serio?-

Incapaz de esconder mi interés, pregunté aquello casi de inmediato y para cuando descubrí lo que había hecho era demasiado tarde. Extrañado ante la pregunta, George frunció el ceño y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Sí aunque me supongo que eso deberías saberlo- dudó un poco- ¿Viven juntos, no?-

-Am …- maldije por dentro -Sí, claro-

Ante aquella para nada convincente declaración, George solo atinó a fruncir más el ceño. Después de todo, George había descubierto que Hermione y yo vivíamos juntos, y que yo no supiera nada de Hermione solo podía significar que algo no andaba bien.

-Harry ¿Está todo bien?-

_Claro, solo que tú hermana está esperando un hijo mío. _Pensé durante una fracción de segundo, y aunque por un momento estuve seguro de que lo diría, finalmente me limité a componer una mueca despreocupada y encoger los hombros.

-Sí claro, no te preocupes- sonreí de medio lado- Es solo que con la persecución de Rookwood y todo eso, hay tanto trabajo que hay días que no veo a Hermione y mucho menos podemos ir a La Madriguera-

Nada convencido por mis palabras, George compuso una mueca de desconfianza, se relajó de nuevo en su asiento y decidió dejar el tema por zanjado.

-Bueno, esa es otra de las razones por las que vine-

Sin entender a que se refería, lo miré con ceño y esperé a que continuara.

-La fiesta de cumpleaños de Angelina es mañana, y supuse que no lo recordabas- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción-Creo que tenía razón después de todo-

Sintiéndome la persona más despistada del mundo, entorné los ojos y golpeé mi frente ligeramente mientras recordaba que justamente mañana era el cumpleaños de Angelina. Y por supuesto, como todos los años, George organizaba una despampanante fiesta a la que asistía toda la familia, amigos y compañeros de trabajo de ambos.

Y mañana no sería la excepción.

-Claro, la fiesta!-

Soltando una suave carcajada, George se recargó aún más en su asiento.

-Mamá me pidió que les recordara y Fred también, muere de ganas de verte y me ha dicho que su tío lo tiene abandonado- sonreímos de medio lado -Supongo que tu le recordaras a Herms-

Incapaz de decir nada a esa aseveración, me limité a seguir sonriendo mientras sentía la frustración carcomerme por dentro de solo recordarla.

Y de saber que por supuesto, Hermione no se presentaría a la fiesta de mañana.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Miraba distraída el televisor frente a mí, intentando distraerme y pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que había estado pensando la última semana.

Harry, Ginny y su hijo. O Ginny embarazada y Harry. Harry y su hijo que no era mío.

Harry.

Por supuesto, no estaba teniendo éxito alguno.

Soltando un bufido de fastidio, apagué el televisor y me levanté para ir a la cocina y desayunar algo. Sin muchos ánimos, saqué una jarra de leche y una rebanada de pastel de calabaza que aún quedaba y me senté a la mesa para disponerme a desayunar.

Aquél pintaba para ser un sábado de lo más aburrido.

Como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, el timbre de la puerta sonó tantas veces que estuve a punto de atragantarme con la comida. Extrañada ante los timbrazos rápidos y algo desesperados, caminé hasta la puerta y abrí sin muchos ánimos para toparme con los ojos azules de mi mejor amiga.

-Luna! ¿Pero qué…?-

-Por todos los magos y las brujas de la historia! ¿Qué haces en esas fachas?-

Sin darme tiempo a responder, entró a mi casa como si la estuvieran persiguiendo y me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-Tienes que cambiarte, ahora!-

-¿Qué?- fruncí el ceño sin entender lo que pasaba- ¿Por qué?-

-Por Merlín, Herms- me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la sala- La fiesta de Angelina! Empezará en cualquier momento y tú sigues en camisón!-

No contesté nada. Aunque sabía perfectamente que el cumpleaños de Angelina era hoy, la mera idea de ir a su fiesta no me atraía para nada, y menos cuando existía la probabilidad de que cierto ojiverde que me quitaba el sueño estuviera presente.

Así como una pelirroja embarazada a la que no soportaría ver cerca de él.

-Ya lo sé, Luna- me zafé suavemente de su amarre- Pero no pienso ir-

-¿Qué?-

-No tengo ganas de ir- me encogí de hombros- Además no creo que haga demasiada falta y…-

-Y Harry va a estar ahí ¿No?-

No necesité contestar. Mirándome desesperada, Luna meneó la cabeza y me tomó de la mano para guiarme hasta las escaleras.

-Pues no me importa- me dijo mientras me arrastraba- Tu vas a ir a esa fiesta porque tu familia estará ahí y tus sobrinos te extrañan y porque tienes que demostrarle a Ginny quien manda y punto!- me dejó en el primer escalón- Ahora, ve a ponerte lo más lindo que tengas y baja cuanto antes!-

-Pero Luna…-

-Ahora!-

Sin más remedio que obedecer, di media vuelta y soltando un largo suspiro subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Quince minutos más tarde y satisfecha con mi elección de atuendo- una falda negra de vuelo, una blusa en color azul eléctrico y zapatos de tacón- me miré en el espejo de mi recámara y solté un largo suspiro nervioso.

-Morgana, madre de todas las brujas…ayúdame-

Con una última mirada al espejo, salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras para enfrentarme a la desesperación de mi mejor amiga, a la familia Weasley y sobre todo a la posibilidad de ver a Harry con Ginny.

Vaya si era masoquista.

* * *

Sí creía que aquella por fin iba a ser una fiesta discreta y sencilla, estaba muy equivocada.

Cuando nos aparecimos en el jardín de la Madriguera, había tanta gente que más bien parecía una boda sencilla. Desde familiares cercanos hasta los compañeros casi olvidados de varias generaciones de Hogwarts, el hermoso jardín estaba repleto de caras conocidas.

Al parecer, George jamás haría algo sencillo para el cumpleaños de Angelina.

-Herms! Luna!-

Como si lo hubiera invocado, mi pelirrojo cuñado apareció de entre la gente hasta quedar frente a nosotras.

-Por fin llegaron- miró a Luna significativamente- Se me hacía demasiado extraño que tardaran tanto-

Después de un largo abrazo y un suave beso en la mejilla, me tomó de los hombros para llevarme a la mesa en donde, algunos sentados y la mayoría parados, la familia Weasley charlaba alegremente.

Y a unos cuantos metros más allá, charlando tranquilamente con Neville, Dean y Seamus, estaba Harry.

Incapaz de evitarlo, tragué saliva nerviosa y por unos segundos que parecieron eternos lo miré mientras deseaba irme de ahí en aquél instante. Con aquella simple camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir, Harry se veía más delicioso que nunca, tanto que por un momento me habría gustado encerrarlo en algún cuarto y besarlo hasta perder la razón.

Y en cuanto sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos, Harry parpadeó varias veces y sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que le decían me miró de arriba abajo como si no creyera lo que tenía enfrente.

-Cariño! Pero qué alegría verte!-

Sacándome de mi burbuja de ensueño, Molly me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo le devolvía el abrazo y miraba a Harry de reojo. El parecía haber entrado en otra dimensión y sin quitarme la vista de encima, comenzó a caminar en nuestra dirección mientras dejaba a los demás con la palabra en la boca.

-Igualmente Molly-

Seguía caminando en dirección a la mía y en el momento mismo que terminé de saludar a todos los Weasley que estaban ahí lo tuve frente a mí y sin posibilidad de escabullirme.

-Hola, Herms-

En el momento que lo escuché sentí mis piernas flaquear y el recuerdo de sus besos y sus abrazos me llegó tan fuerte que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerme y comportarme de manera racional.

Luna había desaparecido en algún momento para saludar a los demás, y sin nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escucharnos, Harry me miró con ternura.

-Hola-

Logré responder, mirando en todas direcciones para toparme con la mirada perspicaz de George, quien a unos cuantos metros platicaba con Bill y Arthur mientras nos miraba de reojo.

-Pensé que no vendrías-

-Yo también- dije encogiéndome de hombros- Al final Luna me convenció de hacerlo-

Lo tenía tan cerca que podía oler el varonil aroma de su colonia, como una tortura silenciosa que me carcomía por dentro.

-Me alegro-

Antes de poder seguir hablando, miré a Ginny salir de la casa para dirigirse hacia el grupo en el que nos encontrábamos mientras caminaba con Lavender y Susan. Aunque no nos había visto, estaba segura que no faltaba mucho para que eso pasara, pues parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada y estaba segura que no era a ningún pelirrojo.

Frente a mí y de espaldas a Ginny, Harry no me quitaba la vista de encima, y parecía estarse conteniendo por hablar.

-Hermione…yo…-

Ginny enfocó finalmente su vista en nosotros y serena comenzó a caminar en nuestra dirección sin dejar de mirarnos. Estaba segura que en menos de unos segundos la tendríamos con nosotros, y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a soportarla ese día.

-Que la pases bien Harry-

Y sin darle tiempo siquiera a contestar, di media vuelta para caminar en dirección al pequeño Fred y abrazarlo con fuerza, con la esperanza de evitar cualquier contacto con Harry el resto del día.

Como había sospechado, Harry no me siguió una vez que Ginny llegara y se pegara a él como una espora, a pesar de las muchas miradas que habían atraído en cuanto estuvieron juntos.

Fui consciente del ceño de George y la mirada perspicaz que pasó de Harry y me siguió hasta que me reuní con otro grupo. En algún momento se unió Cormac McLaggen, a quien llevaba años sin ver y me abordó con una naturalidad tal que me hizo recordar nuestros días en Hogwarts, cuando estaba obsesionado conmigo.

Dispuesta a no dejar que nada de eso me distrajera, comencé a conversar con Cormac McLaggen sin apartar mi vista de él en ningún segundo.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Sintiendo la sangre hervir en mis venas y apostado en la barra de bebidas, tomé otro trago de mi whisky de dragón sin dejar de mirar a Hermione quien, a unos metros de mí, conversaba con Cormac McLaggen y con medio mundo sin dirigirme la mirada.

Aquello comenzaba a fastidiarme en serio.

Después de aquél frío saludo, Hermione me había ignorado por completo las pasadas dos horas y aún cuando la había sorprendido mirándome en más de una ocasión, había hecho hasta lo imposible por no estar cerca en ningún solo instante.

Y Ginny se había empeñado en hacer justamente lo contrario, provocando las miradas sorprendidas y confusas hasta los incesantes susurros sobre nosotros.

Era bien sabido por todos que Ginny y yo nos habíamos divorciado hacía casi seis meses y que desde entonces no habíamos mantenido comunicación, mucho menos una relación cordial, por lo tanto era obvio que el repentino cambio de actitud en Ginny y nuestra evidente- y algo forzada- compañía causara curiosidad, incluso hasta a Arthur, Molly y los demás Weasley.

A los que no me había atrevido a decirles que Ginny estaba esperando un hijo mío.

-Que cara, Harry- con un vaso de whisky en la mano, George llegó hasta la barra y se colocó a mi lado- Cualquiera diría que un dementor acaba de darte el beso…-

Con un simple codazo en el costado, di media vuelta para servirme más whisky de dragón.

-Muy gracioso, George-

-Así que…- comenzó mientras se servía más whisky- ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que Hermione y tú ya no están viviendo juntos?-

Mirándolo con ojos desorbitados y antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, una agitada Molly llegó hasta nosotros y con las manos en las caderas miró los vasos que llevábamos en las manos con reprobación.

-Por todos los magos, dejen de tomar y ayuden a sacar las cosas para la comida!-

Sin más remedio que obedecer la implacable orden de la jefa Weasley, George y yo nos miramos algo cómplices y meneando la cabeza mientras reíamos entramos a la casa para ayudar a alistar todo en las mesas de afuera.

Y en mi interior no pude hacer más que agradecer a Molly por esa maravillosa interrupción.

Aún no estaba listo para decirle a ningún Weasley lo que pasaba con Ginny. Mucho menos a George.

~o~

Entre risas, pláticas y bromas, la comida transcurrió de manera amena y agradable, mientras en las largas mesas del jardín los invitados charlaban tranquilamente y se ponían al tanto de sus vidas.

Yo por mi parte, no podría sentirme más frustrado.

En la mesa que ocupaba se encontraba toda la familia Weasley, Hermione y algunos amigos cercanos como Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Susan, y algunos otros, todos platicando sobre las últimas noticias del mundo tanto de magos como de muggles.

De alguna manera que aún no alcanzaba a entender había terminado sentado casi en la cabecera a lado de Ginny, mientras al otro lado de la mesa, Hermione conversaba con Luna y con Fleur sobre cualquier cosa y cumplía excelentemente su tarea de ignorarme.

Mientras Ginny, sentada a mi lado, no dejaba de comportarse cada vez de manera más extraña.

Comportándose como la esposa tierna y amable que alguna vez había sido, se esmeraba porque estuviera cómodo en todo momento, e incluso se había apoyado en mí y había pasado su brazo por detrás de mi espalda en más de una ocasión.

Logrando su cometido de que toda la gente nos viera. Entre ellas Hermione.

-Basta Ginny- logré decir entre dientes por fin- La gente nos mira-

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ginny tomó una copa de whisky frente a ella y yo tomé su mano para evitarlo.

-¿No pensarás tomar en tu estado, verdad?-

-No, Harry- dijo suavemente y sonrió tranquila- Al contrario, pienso que ya no tiene caso que siga siendo un secreto ¿No crees?-

-¿Qué?-

Antes de poder decir algo más, Ginny se levantó de su asiento y dando unos ligeros toques en la copa con su cuchara logró atraer las miradas de todos en la mesa.

Y en el momento que me di cuenta de lo que Ginny iba a hacer, sentí el alma caer a mis pies.

-Bueno familia, creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer un anuncio- sonriente, Ginny ladeó la cabeza y miró a todos los espectadores que habían dejado de comer para mirarla- Y que mejor ocasión ahora que estamos todos aquí reunidos-

La mirada significativa que le dirigió a Hermione no me pasó desapercibida y completamente desesperado, me levanté a su lado y la tomé de la espalda sigilosamente.

-Ginny, esta no es la manera…-

-Queremos comunicarles…- aprovechó mi nueva posición para acercarse más a mí- Que Harry y yo estamos esperando un hijo-

El silencio sepulcral que siguió después fue tan intenso que por un momento solo se escucharon las risas de las demás mesas. Con ojos desorbitados y mandíbulas desencajadas, todos los que estaban en la mesa nos miraron durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

Los Weasley se miraron unos a otros como si hubieran escuchado mal, pasando su mirada de ellos a nosotros alternadamente sin decir palabra. A un lado de nosotros, Lavender, Susan y Parvati nos miraban con mandíbula desencajada mientras a lo lejos, Neville y Luna tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa y tristeza combinada.

Pero nada me dolió más que el gesto de Hermione, mirándonos inexpresiva y con ojos vacíos desde su lugar.

-Por Merlín! Felicidades!-

El grito de Lavender a un lado de Ginny rompió el silencio que duró apenas algunos segundos, y levantándose de su lugar de manera escandalosa abrazó a Ginny con fuerza, rompiendo la tensión que se había generado momentos antes.

Después de Lavender, los más de veinte comensales en la mesa comenzaron un alboroto tal que por un momento todo se volvió confuso y caótico, mientras los abrazos, las sonrisas y las felicitaciones no se hicieron de esperar.

Algo más rezagados y con una última mirada de extrañeza entre ellos, George, Bill, Arthur y Molly se acercaron a nosotros y se unieron al "festejo" que Ginny recibía de buen modo y con una enorme sonrisa, como si fuera la feliz esposa que debió haber sido meses antes de nuestro divorcio.

-Felicidades, Harry-

-Un bebé, qué emoción!-

-Por las barbas de Merlín, quién lo hubiera creído!-

Yo solo aceptaba los abrazos y besos con una sonrisa a medias y sin entender aún muy bien que pasaba, sin poder quitar mi vista de la mujer que se encontraba al final de la mesa, rezagada entre toda la gente.

Y de la manera más sigilosa posible y asegurándose que nadie la miraba, Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se escabulló entre el grupo para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa.

-Maldición-

Susurrando entre dientes y esperando confundirme entre la gente, di media vuelta para comenzar hacia ella mientras sentía la mano de Ginny sobre mi brazo para detenerme.

-No te atrevas, Harry-

-No debiste hacer eso, Ginevra- susurré sereno, pegándome a ella lo suficiente para que no se notara mi mal humor.

Sin darle tiempo a más y aprovechando que todos parecían entretenidos en sus charlas por la noticia, me solté de su amarre y de la manera más serena y tranquila que pude encontrar seguí a Hermione hasta la casa mientras intentaba calmar las enormes ganas de gritar.

Cuando entré a la pequeña cocina de La Madriguera di gracias a todos los cielos que estuviera completamente vacía. Afuera, el sonido de las risas, gritos y alguna que otra felicitación se podía escuchar a lo lejos, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Y en cuanto vi a Hermione, de espaldas a la cocina y frente al pequeño armario de manteles que quedaba a un lado de las escaleras, contuve un largo suspiro y me acerqué sigilosamente a ella.

-Hermione-

Con una mano en el pecho y respirando algo ajetreada, Hermione dio un pequeño saltito y volteó a mirarme con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- serena, Hermione me miró de arriba abajo- Si alguien se da cuenta que…-

Sin poder evitarlo y guiado por mi deseo de tenerla cerca, la tomé por la cintura y de un simple jalón la pegué contra mí.

-Quiero hablar contigo-

Intentando zafarse de mi amarre sin mucho éxito, Hermione miró la puerta de tela detrás de mí preocupada porque alguien nos viera. Yo ignoraba por completo sus evidentes intentos por alejarme, incapaz de dejar de mirar sus ojos y sus labios que me pedían a gritos que los besara.

-Aquí no- murmuró entre dientes- Cualquiera podría vernos y…-

Sin darle tiempo a terminar, abrí la puerta de la estrecha alacena de manteles y la arrastré dentro para después cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. Y quedamos a oscuras en aquél diminuto armario.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces, Harry?-

Sin dejar de forcejear, Hemione intentaba alejarse de mí sin éxito, provocando que yo solo la retuviera con más fuerza contra mí. El armario era tan pequeño que muy apenas cabíamos los dos, y para eso teníamos que estar tan pegados que entre nosotros no cabía ni un alfiler.

Con algo de trabajo logré prender el foco que colgaba del techito de madera de forma precaria, y finalmente pude ver sus ojos brillantes a unos centímetros de los míos y mirándome con chispas en los ojos.

-Querías un lugar donde nadie nos viera- dije en un susurro ligero, colocando mis manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo- Aquí podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpan-

Como única respuesta, Hermione solo atinó a pegarse a los estantes contra ella mientras miraba en todas direcciones. Sin saber muy bien porque estaba actuando de aquella forma, yo me limité a pegarme más a ella, apresándola contra mí mientras mis manos se sujetaban de un estante a la altura de sus caderas y la miraba con algo de picardía.

-Aunque en realidad...- miré sus labios de nuevo y sentí que me iba a volver loco- Lo único que quiero hacer es esto-

-Ha…-

Sin poder evitarlo, la besé con fuerza para silenciarla de golpe. Durante unos segundos me limité a explorar su boca con algo de desesperación mientras la acorralaba más contra los estantes detrás de ella, intentando recuperar con aquél beso los últimos días que no la había tenido cerca.

Era una forma de decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que me había dicho, un reclamo por haber decidido que estar separados era lo mejor.

Después de unos largos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, Hermione soltó un tímido gemido y respondió a mi beso, tal vez no con la misma fuerza y desesperación, pero sí de aquella manera que sabía volverme loco.

Completamente loco.

Con una suavidad y paciencia increíble, Hermione jugueteaba con su lengua dentro de mi boca, provocando dentro de mí tantas reacciones tan intensas que por un momento creí que me transportaba a una dimensión desconocida.

Perdiendo por completo la razón y olvidando el lugar tan incómodo y sobre todo peligroso en donde estábamos, llevé mis manos a sus muslos desnudos y con extrema facilidad la elevé para acomodarme en el espacio entre sus muslos.

Ella entendió el mensaje y en menos de un instante enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras sus brazos se colgaban a mi cuello para seguirnos besando con desesperación. Incapaz de evitarlo, solté un gemido de satisfacción contra su boca al sentirla tan cerca y cegado por el momento, llevé mis manos a acariciar sus deliciosas piernas desnudas.

Con algo de desesperación, paseé mis manos desde sus pantorrillas enredadas en mi cintura hasta sus muslos, donde comencé a recorrer su sedosa piel hasta que finalmente mis manos se perdieron debajo de su falda.

Sin importarme que cualquiera pudiera abrir el armario y descubrirnos en cualquier momento.

-Hermione…-

Pero como si hubiera pedido exactamente eso, el sonido de alguien entrando a la cocina nos bajó a la tierra de golpe y soltando un gemido asustado Hermione rompió el beso y se separó de mi de golpe.

Mirándome con ojos desorbitados, tal vez por el hecho de que podíamos ser descubiertos o por lo que acabábamos de hacer, Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho mientras respiraba ajetreada como yo. Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, la persona en la cocina pareció hacer unas cuantas cosas mientras dentro rezaba porque no se le ocurriera abrir el maldito armario.

Finalmente y después de unos caóticos segundos, la persona volvió a abrir la puerta del jardín y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Hermione…-

Sin dejarme terminar, Hermione me empujó a un lado y apoyó su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, dispuesta a salir de ahí.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso- dijo entre dientes con suma lentitud, procurando que entendiera a la perfección lo que me había dicho.

Y con una última mirada severa, Hermione salió del armario para regresar a la fiesta que seguía afuera. Yo solo atiné a contener una maldición.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Las siguientes dos horas después de que Ginny anunciara su embarazo fueron un calvario que parecería que no terminaría nunca.

Sin poder inventar una excusa decente para salir de ahí, había tenido que soportar estar ahí mientras escuchaba las conversaciones que solo giraban en torno a la noticia de Ginny y que por supuesto había dejado de lado el cumpleaños de Angelina.

Y sobre todo, había tenido que soportar las charlas incesantes sobre Ginny y Harry, haciendo miles de conjeturas sobre el nuevo futuro de su relación.

Y ahora, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar el incesante parloteo de Lavender, quien, como mejor amiga de Ginny se había encargado de recordarle a todo mundo sobre el estado de la pelirroja.

-La verdad es que me sorprendió tanto la noticia de que Ginny esté embarazada…- comenzó de nuevo- Aún no puedo creerlo-

A mi lado, Luna entornó los ojos y me dio un ligero codazo en el costado mientras yo ocultaba mi rostro en mi vaso de whisky de dragón.

-Me imagino que ahora que pasó esto se reconciliarán-

Sin poder evitarlo, tragué con dificultad mientras intentaba controlar mis ganas de callarla.

-¿Te parece?- preguntó Parvati para nada convencida, mirando alternadamente a Harry y a Ginny.

-Claro- Lavender se encogió de hombros- Digo, después de todo ese fue casi el único motivo por el que se divorciaron-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

La pregunta me salió tan espontánea que por un momento temí que se notara mi desesperación. Sin embargo Lavender pareció no notarlo y siguió hablando como si cualquiera hubiera preguntado.

-Según me dijo Ginny, Harry quería un hijo y Ginny no estaba lista para tener uno, así que Harry se alejó poco a poco- se encogió de hombros- Supongo que ahora no habrá más que les impida volver-

Como si me hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza, me quedé estática en mi lugar mientras miraba a Lavender como si acabara de decir la peor noticia del mundo. Y por un momento todo lo demás se dejó de escuchar mientras yo posaba mi vista en el hombre que me había robado el sueño la mitad de mi vida.

Y pensaba en las palabras que Lavender acababa de decir. Cuando se había divorciado, yo había estado ahí para apoyar a Harry sin reservas, ayudándolo a pasar por aquél momento tan amargo. Sin embargo, jamás habíamos hablado de los motivos del divorcio, porque debido a que Ginny había sido la que lo había solicitado, suponía que ni siquiera Harry los sabía muy bien.

Pero ahora, con aquella simple revelación hecha por Lavender, todas mis suposiciones se habían ido por la borda.

Un bebé era lo que los había separado, y un bebé era lo que Ginny estaba esperando ahora. Al parecer, no había nada más que les impidiera estar juntos.

Y ahora yo tenía más razones para alejarlo por completo y de una vez por todas. Y necesitaba comenzar a hacerlo de inmediato.

~o~

Con Cormac McLaggen -o mejor conocido como el "succionalabios" por nuestros compañeros de Hogwarts- a mi lado, tomé otro trago de mi whisky de dragón y sonreí de mala gana.

Desde hacía más de media hora me había interceptado en mi camino a la barra de bebidas, y como había agotado todas mis posibilidades de estar con alguien que no hablara del mismo tema había decidido unirlo al grupo de charla en donde me encontraba.

En donde todas las mujeres se habían quedado mudas y ahora lo único que hacían era mirarlo como si fuera el último hombre del planeta. Con casi dos metros de altura, cabello rubio y ojos brillantes, Cormac se había convertido en un atractivo hombre que robaba las miradas y los suspiros de las mujeres.

Y lo mejor de todo es que era perfecto para cumplir mi propósito de alejar a Harry.

Desde que estuviera con Cormac, las miradas de Harry habían pasado de ser esporádicas y discretas a intensas y constantes a pesar de que la gente a su lado podría darse cuenta, clara señal de que no le gustaba para nada que estuviera con él. Podía notar que se molestaba más a cada minuto que pasaba, y como el coqueteo tonto que hacía con Cormac probablemente le haría pensar lo peor de mí.

Y si esa era la única manera de alejarlo definitivamente de mí, estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo.

-Herms…Necesito hablarte-

Sin darme tiempo a nada más, mi mejor amiga me tomó del hombro con discreción y alejándome de todos los demás, miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie escuchara y me miró con ceño.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-

Ante aquella pregunta hecha en un susurro, me encogí de hombros fingiendo indiferencia y la miré como si no entendiera de qué hablaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A qué has estado coqueteando con Cormac la última hora y Harry está que echa chispas- dijo como si me hubiera vuelto loca- No sé a qué jueguito estás jugando pero…-

-No estoy jugando a ningún jueguito- me solté de su amarre- Solamente me la estoy pasando bien, y no me importa si Harry tiene un problema con eso-

-Estás jugando con fuego, Herms- Luna sonrió a dos amigos que pasaban- Conozco bien a Harry y no se quedará mirando como andas con Cormac de lo más desinhibida-

Comenzando a molestarme con la actitud algo paranoica de Luna, solo atiné a encogerme de hombros y mirar a Harry. Al parecer entonces mi plan estaba dando resultado, y pronto tendría la oportunidad de alejar a Harry definitivamente.

-Ese es su problema, Luna, y él no es quién para decirme que puedo o no hacer- la miré sonriente- Harry tiene que entender que entre él y yo no hay nada-

Si no lo había hecho por las buenas, tendría que hacerlo por las malas.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Conteniendo las ganas de gritar o soltar una maldición, dejé mi vaso de whisky vacío en la mesa y abrí la botella para servirme otro trago mientras intentaba no pensar en Hermione y en el beso que nos habíamos dado en el armario.

Y sobre todo, alejar mi vista de ella mientras conversaba con el imbécil de McLaggen, quien parecía que en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima como un alumnito enamorado y hormonal.

Antes de poder voltear para seguir presenciando el espectáculo, la voz de Ginny a mi lado me sobresaltó al instante.

-Podrías ser un poco más discreto ¿Sabes?- fingió entretenerse mientras llenaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza- Cualquiera puede notar que te le podrías lanzar a McLaggen en cualquier momento-

Sin responder absolutamente nada, di media vuelta y me recargué contra la mesa para seguir bebiendo mi whisky de dragón. Intentaba controlar mis ganas de decirle todo lo que quería decirle, todo por miedo de no herirla o que armara un escándalo que resultara peor.

Aún no podía entender porque rayos había decidido dar la noticia de su embarazo de aquella manera y con todos presentes, cuando yo me había estado debatiendo la manera de hacerlo los últimos días de la manera más discreta y tranquila posible.

Sin embargo, era obvio que los planes de Ginny eran muy diferentes.

-No empecemos, Ginny, por favor-

-Por favor…- con una sonrisa irónica, se cruzó de brazos y me miró- ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir ocultándolo, Harry?-

Decidiendo no responder a eso, tomé otro sorbo de mi whisky y seguí mirando al frente.

-No es sano hacerlo- dijo sarcástica, tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

-¿Y por eso te pareció buena idea decir lo de tu embarazo frente a todos?-

-Creo que no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo- sin darle importancia, Ginny se encogió de hombros- Eventualmente se iban a enterar ¿No crees?-

Fastidiado por el evidente tono irónico de Ginny, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarme que nadie nos miraba, me acerqué a ella.

-No tenías porque hacerlo de esa manera- dije entre dientes- Debiste esperar un momento en el que solo estuviera tu familia y…-

-De cualquier manera se iba a enterar todo mundo ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-

-Porque no era necesario que lo dijeras tan…- dudé un poco, perdiendo los estribos- A la ligera y tan públicamente-

-¿En serio es por eso?- miró a Hermione y después a mí de nuevo- ¿No habrá sido porqué no querías lastimar a tu Hermione?-

Había tenido suficiente. Por más que me esforzaba en no decir algo que pudiera herirla u ofenderla, Ginny me había llevado al límite de mi paciencia.

-Y supongo que por eso tu elegiste precisamente ese momento para hacerlo, ¿No?- dejé mi vaso en la mesa- Nos vemos más tarde-

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, pasé por su lado sin mirarla y dispuesto a no escuchar una palabra más caminé hacia un grupo cercano para alejarme de ella.

* * *

Horas después del incidente en el armario y de que Hermione se encargara de coquetear con McLaggen frente a todos, los invitados que quedaban en la Madriguera charlaban alrededor de una fogata al aire libre, pues a principios de Octubre el frío ya comenzaba a sentirse por las noches.

Acogidos por el calor de la hoguera, los invitados charlaban de cualquier trivialidad, mientras yo evitaba por todos los medios estar entre gente que no tocara el tema que se había estado tocando durante toda la tarde.

A lo lejos, miraba a Luna, Fleur y las demás chicas conversar con ánimos, mientras yo intentaba prestar atención a la plática que mantenía en el grupo en el que me encontraba.

De Hermione no había rastro.

Intentando por todos los medios no parecer desesperado, había platicado con Bill y Fleur sobre su mudanza a Hogsmeade y lo que pasaría con el Refugio a lado de la playa, que quedaría completamente solo ahora que se mudaran.

Pero de alguna manera que aún no alcanzaba a comprender, siempre terminaba escuchando los mismos parloteos incesantes sobre Ginny y mi hijo, y completamente fastidiado de ellos, había decidido alejarme de todos por un buen rato y estar a solas.

Conocía el lugar perfecto.

Cuidando que nadie me viera, caminé lo más lejos que pude de La Madriguera sin salirme de sus límites en dirección al estanque de peces que se encontraba entre un montón de matorrales y que me había servido como refugio en numerosas ocasiones.

Y cuando vi a Hermione sentada en aquél tronco que siempre utilizaba, cubierta con su abrigo y mirando las estrellas encima de ella, no pude evitar sonreír ante mi buena suerte.

Me había alejado de todos para toparme con la única persona que quería ver. Y estábamos completamente solos.

-Así que aquí estabas-

Sobresaltada al escuchar mi voz detrás de ella, Hermione se levantó de golpe y volteó a mirarme con ojos desorbitados. Durante unos largos segundos me miró sin decir nada, para finalmente comenzar a caminar.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya- dijo pasando por mi lado, y yo tomé su brazo sin ninguna dificultad.

-No no no, tu no vas a ningún lado- dije sereno mientras la arrastraba de nuevo frente a mí-Huir se te está haciendo una costumbre, Herms, y tu y yo necesitamos hablar-

-No veo de qué-

-Me besas en el armario, después me evitas toda el día- dije juguetón, intentando acercarla aún más-Tus cambios comienzan a marearme, Herms-

Con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo y con gesto inexpresivo, Hermione se soltó de mi amarre con delicadeza y me miró fijamente. Y esos ojos castaños y expresivos, que normalmente brillaban en cualquier circunstancia, no brillaban en aquél momento.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me besaste-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo te besé- concedí-Pero tú no hiciste nada por evitarlo de todos modos-

Como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada, dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba distraída los peces que nadaban en el estanque.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras con Ginny- se encogió de hombros-Creo que no le gustaría nada darse cuenta que estás aquí solo conmigo-

No me gustaba para nada ese tono. Hablaba como si estuviera hablando con un extraño, y su tono no se parecía a nada a los que había escuchado antes. Era frío, inexpresivo. Indiferente.

-Ya te dije que entre Ginny y yo no hay absolutamente nada-

Sinceramente, comenzaba a fastidiarme un poco. Aunque esperaba de nuevo su renuencia, no esperaba aquella actitud distante. Parecía como si esta vez estuviese enfadada en lugar de dolida, y aquella actitud no era normal en Hermione.

Parecía como si algo hubiera pasado además de la noticia de Ginny, pero conociéndola, estaba seguro que no me lo diría nunca.

-Ahora todo mundo sabe de su embarazo, ella bien se encargó de que así fuera- dijo tranquila-Creo que no se vería bien que no estés a su lado- volteó a mirarme de nuevo con ojos vacíos-Ella te necesita, y no querrás que la gente empiece a hablar y…-

-Me importa un bledo lo que piense la gente- sin poder evitarlo, la tomé por los brazos y zarandeé un poco -¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

Y solo en aquél momento, Hermione me miró con chispas en los ojos y tensando su mandíbula con fuerza, se zafó de mi amarre y me miró con dos ojos como rendijas.

-Basta Harry!- dijo entre dientes, algo desesperada- Tienes todo lo que siempre pudiste haber deseado- apuntó al jardín de La Madriguera-La mujer que amaste tanto está esperando un hijo tuyo, y ahora puedes formar una familia ¿Qué más necesitas?-

Incapaz de contener la frustración que poco a poco crecía en mí gracias a su indiferencia, la tomé de nuevo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacía mí fue mi turno de hablar entre dientes.

-Ya te dije que te necesito a ti-

Con una delicadeza que me frustró más que si hubiera usado la fuerza, Hermione se alejó de mí lo suficiente para no volver a tocarla. Y la sonrisa fría e inexpresiva que me dedicó después de eso no me la esperé jamás.

-No creo que lo que sientes por mí sea más fuerte que tu deseo de tener un hijo- dijo con serenidad -Ni tampoco más fuerte que tu amistad con Ron-

¿Qué montón de tonterías estaba diciendo?

-Hermione, ¿Es que no has entendido lo que siento por ti?-

Y no lo entendía porque jamás me había dado la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amaba, y al parecer no pensaba dármela.

Sin dejarme continuar, Hermione llevó sus manos al cielo y entornando los ojos volvió a mirarme con enfado.

-No, él que no entiende eres tú! ¿No te da algo de vergüenza lo que estamos haciendo?- soltó una risa algo irónica-Seduciendo a la esposa de tu mejor amigo muerto!- dijo hiriente y sarcástica, como si fuera Ginny la que hablara en vez de ella.

Sin esperar a que dijera nada, Hermione se acercó lo suficiente a mí para hablar en un susurro.

-Pretendiendo que no hay nada de malo, mientras mi esposo no lleva más de tres meses en su tumba-

Había tenido suficiente. La frustración y desesperación que al inicio había sentido ahora no era más que rabia pura, mezclada con un sentimiento de confusión ante la actitud de Hermione

-Es curioso que lo menciones, Hermione- comencé sin poderlo evitar-Cuando has estado todo el día coqueteando con McLaggen como una…-

No pude terminar. Utilizando toda la fuerza de su delicada mano, Hermione me plantó una sonora bofetada que me volteó el rostro y me dejó helado en mi lugar. Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, me limité a quedarme con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba con fuerza, intentando controlar el enojo que sentía y que no sabía contra quien era más fuerte.

Si contra ella por haberme golpeado, o contra mí por lo que le había dicho.

Cuando por fin abrí los ojos y la miré, solo pude toparme con sus ojos castaños mirándome con furia debajo de sus pestañas. No había una sola lágrima. Solo enojo puro, un enojo que me hacía sentir más lejano que nunca de ella.

-Eres un idiota, Harry- escupió mientras se acercaba a mí tanto que solo la tuve a unos centímetros-Solo…aléjate de mí-

Lo había dicho muy claro, y esta vez de manera definitiva.

Y sin decir nada más ni darme tiempo a responder, pasó por mi lado sin mirarme para regresar al jardín en donde seguía la fiesta sin mirar atrás en ningún instante.

-Demonios-

Sin poder evitarlo, me golpeé la frente con fuerza y reprimí un grito.

Sí creía que esa noche podría haber terminado peor, estaba de lo más equivocado.


	19. Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis lectores! Aquí les dejo por fin otro capítulo que como podrán ver tardo un poco más en llegar y es más corto que los anteriores. ¿Las razones? Solo dos: _

_La primera es que las vacaciones terminaron y otro semestre más ha llegado, y por lo poco que llevo de él, puedo predecir que será algo- sino es que muy- pesado. Pero no se preocupen! Les prometo que intentaré seguir actualizando seguido y en caso de no hacerlo pueden tener la certeza de que lo haré aunque no sea igual de seguido que en vacaciones. Como les he dicho, esta historia es muy muy importante para mí y no pienso dejarla sin terminar. _

_La segunda y tal vez algo más crítica, es que después del capítulo anterior y por lo que pueden ver del título de éste, aunado a otras razones, tuve un severo colapso inspiracional del que me costó muchísimo salir. Pero finalmente salí y de alguna manera hice más de la mitad del capítulo en un día, creo que muchos pueden entender cómo funciona esto :) _

_Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo que espero disfruten! Un beso!_

**Capítulo 18°: Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos**

**~Harry's POV~**

_Una semana después_

Con más calma de la que realmente debería tener, caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio sin prisa mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Y en lo desesperante que aquella situación se había vuelto.

Desde que me había dado aquella fuerte bofetada y me había pedido que me alejara de ella, no había visto a Hermione ni siquiera por los pasillos del Ministerio, y aquello estaba comenzando a volverme loco en serio.

Pero ella había sido muy clara. Y cada vez que creía que no podría soportar más sin verla, pensaba en su actitud fría e indiferente de esa noche, calmando por completo mis ganas de buscarla y decirle lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté una exhalación desesperado y entré al elevador mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de mí y quedaba completamente solo.

Con una mueca de fastidio, salí del elevador para seguir caminando por los pasillos de mi departamento sin dejar de pensar en mi nueva situación con Ginny, a quien veía casi a diario desde entonces.

Así como en la idea que había estado rondando en mi cabeza los últimos días. Era la única manera de asegurarme de que Ginny estuviera bien hasta el parto y de estar con ella para cualquier cosa, y sin embargo no podía hacerlo.

La idea de mudarme de nuevo con ella no me agradaba absolutamente nada.

-Hola Loretta- saludé por fin cuando estuve frente a mi asistente- ¿Hay alguna novedad?-

-Harry! Qué bueno que llegas- con una mirada de alivio, Loretta me entregó un pergamino doblado con mi nombre- Ginny estuvo hablando en la mañana, y una lechuza trajo esto hace unos diez minutos-

Frunciendo el ceño, tomé el pergamino y lo desdoblé para mirar la delicada caligrafía que reconocí al instante. Era de Fleur.

_Harry:_

_Esta mañana Ginny tuvo algunas complicaciones pero no pudo localizarte y yo la acompañé a San Mungo. No te preocupes, no fue nada serio. Ginny me pidió que no te dijera nada para no preocuparte, pero preferí avisarte para que estés enterado. Estamos ahora en La Madriguera. _

_Besos, Fleur. _

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mano se cerró nerviosa sobre el papel y lo arrugué sin notarlo.

-Volveré más tarde, Loretta-

Y sin darle tiempo a nada más, di media vuelta y salí disparado del Ministerio rumbo a La Madriguera mientras la idea que había estado pensando toda la mañana se instalaba en mi cabeza y se repetía como disco rayado en mi mente.

~o~

Cuando entré a la cocina de La Madriguera, todo parecía demasiado en calma para mi gusto. En el reloj podían observarse las manecillas quietas, mientras las de Bill, George, Percy y Arthur apuntaban a la que decía "Trabajo", la de Molly apuntaba a la que decía "Hogsmeade" y las de mis sobrinos y cuñadas en sus respectivas casas, la primera planta de La Madriguera estaba desierta.

Solo las manecillas de Fleur y Ginny apuntaban a "Hogar".

Sin esperar un momento más, subí las escaleras de dos en dos rumbo a la habitación de Ginny y tropecé con Fleur quien salía del cuarto.

-Fleur! ¿Cómo está? ¿Le pasó algo al bebé?- tomé aire- Si…-

-Tranquilo, Harry!- Fleur negó suavemente con la cabeza y sonrió- Ginny está bien, solo se descompensó un poco, te dije que no te preocuparas!-

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Está adentro?- Fleur asintió- Pasaré a verla-

Sin esperar respuesta, abrí la puerta de la antigua habitación de Ginny mientras Fleur me seguía y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Acostada en la cama y con un brazo sobre su cabeza, una pálida Ginny se enderezó en la cama y abrió sus ojos de par en par en cuanto posó su vista en mí.

-¿Cómo estás?-

Con algo de prisa, caminé hasta su cama mientras ella me miraba con ceño fruncido y después a Fleur. Entornando los ojos se dejó caer en el montón de almohadas detrás de ella y soltó un bufido de frustración. Entornando los ojos, se recargó en el montón de almohadas detrás de ella y miró a Fleur con expresión compungida.

-¿Le dijiste?-

Como única respuesta, Fleur atinó a encogerse de hombros y cruzarse de brazos.

-Creí que era prudente avisarle, pero le dije que no era nada serio!-

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté una vez me senté en el borde de la cama frente a ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ginny se enderezó en el respaldo de la cama. Parecía débil y cansada, y no pude evitar sentir un ligero pinchazo de remordimiento al verla. Era la segunda vez esa semana que no me localizaba para algo, y aquella situación en serio comenzaba a molestarme.

-Algo de debilidad y esas cosas, nada serio, Harry- se encogió de hombros- El médico dijo que debía alimentarme mejor y me dio una dieta, es todo-

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- sin poder evitarlo, la tomé de la mano y Ginny me miró algo sorprendida.

-Lo intenté pero estabas ocupado- dijo sonriendo serena- Además no fue nada-

La miré enderezarse en su lugar hasta quedar sentada y de nuevo la idea que me había estado rondando en la cabeza las últimas semanas me atacó de golpe, sonando cada vez menos descabellada.

-Eso no importa- la corté- Yo tendría que ayudarte en momentos así…-

-Harry, ya te dije que no…-

-Y por eso te mudarás conmigo-

Dije de golpe, y para cuando me percaté de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde. Mirándome como si hubiera perdido la razón, Ginny frunció el ceño y desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Lo que has oído, tienes que mudarte conmigo- dije sin lugar a discusión- Por tu bien y por el del bebé-

Frente a mí, Ginny solo me miró con ojos desorbitados.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Es que serás necia, Granger!-

Escuché de nuevo el grito chillón de mi mejor amiga y cansada, me cerré los ojos con los dedos y suspiré con fuerza. Caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de mi casa, Luna llevaba la misma cantaleta desde hacía más de media hora y parecía no se detendría nunca.

-Pues tal vez lo sea, pero tú me ganas y por mucho!-

-No me importa- dijo más tranquila, sentándose por fin- No puedo quedarme callada cuando veo que mi mejor amiga está siendo la idiota más idiota del mundo-

Era la misma cantaleta que me había repetido la última semana, y que por más que quería evitar siempre terminaba por decirme cada qué vez que hablábamos.

Desde esa tarde en su casa cuando le había dicho a Harry que se fuera y no había vuelto a saber de él.

-Seré lo que quieras, Luna, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión-

Entornando los ojos, Luna levantó sus brazos exasperada y pidiendo clemencia volvió a mirarme desesperada.

-Y ahí estás de nuevo, la misma necedad de siempre!-

-Y tú no has entendido que no es necedad, simplemente es elegir lo mejor para…-

-¿Para quién?- atacó mi amiga sin darme tiempo a continuar- Porque si me pides mi opinión, definitivamente no es lo mejor para ti o para Harry- se tranquilizó un poco- Al contrario, es la peor decisión que pudiste haber tomado-

-Luna…-

-Te estás sacrificando por todos y no piensas en Harry ni en ti, Hermione-

-Luna ¿Es que no lo ves? No es tan sencillo!- dije en un ataque de desesperación- Si estuviéramos juntos, ¿Te imaginas la situación? Llegaría a la primera plana de El Profeta!- sin dejarla responder, comencé sarcástica- "Harry Potter liada con nada más y nada menos que con su mejor amiga de la infancia Hermione Granger, viuda del mejor amigo de Potter, Ronald Weasley, que lamentablemente lleva escasos tres meses en su tumba"- Luna reprimió una risa mientras yo seguía con mi mala imitación de Rita Skeeter- "Y por supuesto no se puede dejar de lado a la despampanante ex esposa del mago más famoso y hermana del pobre difunto, Ginny Weasley, embarazada de El Elegido y futura madre de su primogénito. ¿Logrará sobrevivir nuestra adorable pareja de cuestionable honor?"-

Una vez terminé con mi lamentable imitación, Luna soltó una carcajada y llevándose la mano al estómago de tanto reír, me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eres pésima imitadora, Hermione-

-Ese no es el punto Luna- desesperada, me llevé una mano al cabello- Harry y yo juntos cuando mi esposo y su mejor amigo lleva meses en su tumba y su ex esposa espera un hijo de él. ¿Sabes lo retorcido que eso suena?-

Frente a mí, Luna se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

-De acuerdo, un poco, lo admito- dijo como si nada- ¿Pero eso qué? ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piense la gente?- incapaz de defenderme a ese punto, me limité a callar- Además ustedes dos se aman y…-

Sin poder evitarlo, recordé lo que había dicho Lavender ese día en la fiesta y no pude evitar enojarme.

-Corrección Luna- levanté mi mano para callarla- Yo lo amo, pero él hasta hace unos meses no podía vivir sin Ginny- me encogí de hombros- Puede incluso que lo que siente por mí sea simple admiración y deseo de protegerme-

Como si hubiera dicho una aberración, Luna me miró con ojos desorbitados y se golpeó el rostro con una mano.

-Eres insufrible Hermione, y no haces más que decir tonterías!- desesperada, Luna elevó sus manos al cielo- Que Harry no te ama! Por Dios!-

Incapaz de responder a su repentino ataque de furia, me limité a mirarla mientras me miraba con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Sabes que creo, Hermione?- se cruzó de brazos- Que tienes miedo- dijo segura, y yo solo atiné a fruncir el ceño- Y no de Harry, o de Ginny o de lo que piensen los demás, sino de ti misma-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que te aterra estar con Harry porque tienes miedo de volver a sufrir lo que sufriste con Ron- incapaz de decir nada, yo solo abrí mis ojos de par en par- Te asusta arriesgarte a amarlo de nuevo y perderlo como lo hiciste cuando se caso con Ginny, o como perdiste a Ron cuando murió-

Aquella revelación, dicha de la manera más simple y sin tapujos, me dejó helada en mi lugar por unos segundos y sin saber qué rayos decir.

-Lo que sea, Luna-

Dicho esto, me recargué en mi asiento y miré hacia la ventana mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Ahhh!- una vez más, Luna levantó sus manos al cielo- Eres un caso perdido, Granger!-

Y cómo dándole la razón, yo solo atiné a sonreír de medio lado y encogerme de hombros para desesperación de mi amiga.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

_Una semana después_

Dando media vuelta en mi cama por enésima vez, exhalé con fuerza mientras me acomodaba en otra posición para dormir. O para intentar seguir durmiendo.

Aunque en aquellos momentos, con tantas ideas dándome vueltas en la cabeza era prácticamente imposible. En realidad, desde que estaba viviendo de nuevo con Ginny, compartiendo la casa que alguna vez había sido de los dos, no había habido un día en el que pudiera dormir toda la noche.

Había pasado apenas una semana de eso, y yo no podía sentirme más frustrado. Aquella situación se estaba volviendo insostenible.

Después de arreglar unos cuantos detalles, Ginny me había propuesto que fuera yo quien me mudara de nuevo a nuestra casa, y desde entonces habíamos estado viviendo una extraña relación en donde vivíamos juntos, esperábamos un hijo, pero dormíamos en habitaciones separadas.

Como dos personas casi extrañas.

Desde entonces, Ginny había parecido experimentar una increíble transformación, volviendo a ser la mujer amable y cálida que era cuando estábamos casados.

Se comportaba de manera hasta cariñosa en ocasiones, y me incluía en cualquier evento que tuviera que ver con el bebé, desde comprar la ropa de maternidad y del bebé hasta la decisión de la cuna y la habitación que ocuparía.

Y aunque por un lado me alegraba al verla tan emocionada por la llegada del bebé, yo no podía evitar pensar en Hermione e imaginarla a ella en vez de a Ginny.

Embarazada de mi hijo.

Y por supuesto, podía evitar sentirme el ser más miserable del mundo al pensarlo.

-Harry! Harry!-

El ligero grito proveniente por parte de Ginny me devolvió de golpe a la realidad y asustado, me levanté de la cama de un salto para caminar a la puerta. Antes de poder siquiera de tomar el picaporte, Ginny entró a la habitación en un estado de euforia, con ambas manos en el vientre y una sonrisa radiante.

-Se…- inhaló algo agitada- Se mueve, Harry-

-¿Qué?-

Algo aturdido y emocionado por la noticia, la seguí hasta la cama donde se sentó y siguió palpando su abultado vientre de cuatro meses con delicadeza. Una vez sentado frente a ella, Ginny me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Está pateando- tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su vientre- Siente…-

Con cuidado, esperé unos momentos para sentir el ligero pero claro movimiento de mi hijo dentro de Ginny. Y sin poder evitarlo, una descarga de adrenalina me invadió por completo.

-Es…- meneé un poco la cabeza, sintiendo golpearlo un poco- Es increíble-

-¿Verdad que lo es?-

Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, y en aquél momento me di cuenta de lo extremadamente íntima que se había vuelto la situación, con Ginny casi pegada a mí mientras nuestras manos seguían en su vientre.

Carraspeé ligeramente y quité mi mano de inmediato, rompiendo por completo el momento mientras la miraba con una floja sonrisa.

Y de nuevo, la imagen de Hermione frente a mí y en la misma situación me atacó de nuevo. Y no pude evitar sentirme el ser más despreciable del mundo.

* * *

_Una semana después_

Mirando aburrido el indicador del elevador, esperé a que estuvo en mi piso y las puertas se abrieran para seguir caminando por el pasillo. Esa mañana había llegado demasiado temprano a comparación de lo que acostumbraba, así como lo había hecho las dos semanas anteriores.

Desde que vivía con Ginny, el Ministerio y el trabajo se habían convertido en una especie de refugio. Todos los días llegaba al Ministerio antes del amanecer y me iba cuando el sol ya se había metido, inventando cualquier excusa que me retuviera ahí aunque no hubiera trabajo que hacer.

-Buenos días, Harry!-

-Hola jefe!-

Con una sonrisa suave y simples "Hola", saludaba a todos los que trabajaban en el departamento de Aurores mientras caminaba rumbo a mi despacho al final del pasillo. Sin pensar mucho lo que hacía y sin ver el rumbo al que me dirigía, comencé a rebuscar la llave de mi despacho en el bolsillo de mi pantalón hasta que tropecé con alguien que caminaba rápidamente en dirección opuesta.

Antes de que la delicada figura cayera al suelo, tomé su mano en acto reflejo y en menos de dos segundos tuve sus hermosos ojos castaños frente a mí. Sin poder evitarlo, sentí un escalofrío al darme cuenta que no los había visto en más de tres semanas.

Y con la mandíbula desencajada, Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Hermione…- susurré lentamente, creyendo que tal vez alucinaba- ¿Qué…-

Por un momento me pregunté si había entrado al departamento correcto. Desde que me había pedido que me alejara de ella Hermione no había puesto un solo pie en el mío, mandando a Parvati, a Padma o a cualquier otro en su lugar.

-Hola, Harry-

El tono que utilizó fue entre nervioso e indiferente, y sin poder evitarlo la discusión que tuvimos esa noche regresó a mi mente como un golpe en la cabeza. Sintiendo la rabia del momento atacarme por completo, me alejé solo un poco de ella y procuré mirarla de manera indiferente.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bastante bien gracias- dijo mirando el final del pasillo detrás de mí- Solo vine a entregarle unos papeles a Seamus, voy de salida-

No contesté. Ahora el hecho de verla ahí no me parecía tan extraño del todo. Hermione sabía la hora a la que yo acostumbraba llegar y seguramente al no encontrar a nadie que pudiera llevar los papeles había decidido ir por su cuenta temprano en un intento por no toparse conmigo. Parecía llevar mucha prisa y se había sorprendido al verme, clara señal de que esperaba salir de ahí antes de que yo llegara.

-Nos vemos después, Harry-

Y sin dirigirme una última mirada siquiera, pasó por mi lado hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde se topó con Susan y comenzó a conversar con ella algo nerviosa. Sin decir nada, abrí la puerta de mi despacho y con mi mano en el picaporte la miré unos cuantos segundos mientras intentaba controlar mis ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla.

O reclamarle por ser la mujer más necia del mundo.

Incapaz de evitarlo, Hermione me dirigió una mirada rápida y consciente de que la veía la alejó en menos de dos segundos. Y con una simple sonrisa, se despidió de Susan para caminar hacia el elevador.

Sin mirar un solo instante atrás, entró al elevador y las puertas se cerraron frente a ella mientras yo me quedaba estático en mi lugar.

Sin más remedio que contener una maldición, le gruñí a Loretta un saludo y pidiendo que nadie me molestara, me encerré en mi despacho las siguientes tres horas mientras contenía mis ganas de buscar a esa mujer tonta e insufrible y reclamarle lo que estaba haciendo.

-Maldición, Hermione-

Incapaz de soportar un momento más estar encerrado, tomé mi abrigo y sin decir nada a nadie salí del Ministerio con un solo objetivo en mente. En menos de dos minutos estuve en el callejón que siempre utilizaba para aparecerme y en un pestañeo estuve frente al único lugar en el que en ese momento quería estar.

Con la mayor calma que podía tener, entré al pequeño lugar y caminé hasta la barra en donde me senté sin mayor ceremonia.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla, Charlie-

Al parecer el alcohol era la única salida que tenía en esos momentos.

~o~

Cuando entré a la casa, el recibidor estaba completamente a oscuras y no se escuchaba sonido alguno. Algo confuso, miré el reloj de la mesita para darme cuenta que eran casi las once de la noche.

No tenía idea que me hubiera pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche en Las Tres Escobas, pero en aquellos momentos no tenía idea de muchas cosas. Así como tampoco tenía idea de cuánto había bebido, pero podía intuir que no habían sido solo unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, caminé hasta la sala para dejar mi abrigo en el sofá y cenar cualquier cosa antes de acostarme. Cuando finalmente estuve en la cocina, abrí la nevera para sacar una jarra de leche y las luces de la cocina se prendieron al instante.

-Vaya, al parecer estás vivo después de todo-

Escuché la suave pero afilada voz de Ginny detrás de mí, y sin poder evitarlo, solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos cansado. Sin muchos ánimos, me enderecé y cerré la nevera para mirarla.

Esa noche no tenía ganas de aguantarla, y menos sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-¿Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio?-

De la manera más tranquila posible, Ginny se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta mí con pasos lentos y seguros.

-Ahora no, Ginny- dije sin ganas- Muero de cansancio-

Con aire extrañado, Ginny frunció el ceño y me miró inquisitiva.

-¿Estuviste tomando?-

-En serio, Ginny, no tengo ganas de discutir-

Y con un simple "Buenas noches", pasé por su lado sin mirarla y subí las escaleras para encerrarme en mi cuarto, dejando a una boquiabierta Ginny estática en el centro de la cocina.

Sin mayor ceremonia, me dejé caer en mi cama sabiendo que me arrepentiría de eso. Pero en aquellos momentos, solo podía y quería pensar en Hermione.

Y en como su ausencia me mataba lentamente.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Una semana después_

-Hola amor-

Componiendo una sonrisa algo torcida, dejé el pequeño ramo de flores sobre la tumba de mi esposo y me crucé de brazos titiritando. A principios de Noviembre, el frío se sentía cada vez con más fuerza y amenazaba con ser aún peor que los años anteriores.

De todas maneras, eso no importaba mucho ahora. No cuando por fin me había armado de valor para visitar la tumba de mi esposo desde mi cumpleaños y desde que Harry me besara.

Y yo le correspondiera, y él me besara de nuevo para volver a corresponderle. Desde que estuviéramos jugando con fuego y yo volviera a amarlo con toda mi alma.

Amar a Harry. El mejor amigo de mi esposo. A quién, por más que quería evitarlo, extrañaba como una estúpida, cuando debería estar extrañando solo a mi esposo.

-Lamento no haber venido antes- comencé a hablar en un susurro- Pero he tenido unas semanas algo difíciles ¿Sabes? Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio-

Me sentí estúpida al darme cuenta que con esa aseveración solo intentaba engañarme a mí.

-Todo es tan difícil Ron- acaricié su nombre tallado en el mármol- A veces creo que lo que pasa a mí alrededor no es cierto-

Y a casi cinco meses de la muerte de mi esposo, aún me seguía pareciendo que todo eso era simplemente un sueño. Pero después recordaba a Harry, y me daba cuenta que no lo era.

Sin importarme el helado clima de esa mañana, me quedé parada frente a la tumba y sin decir nada más la miré largo rato mientras intentaba calmar mi conciencia y contener mis ganas de llorar. Quince minutos más tarde y dándome cuenta que eso claro que había sido misión imposible, me limpié las lágrimas y tomé un larga bocanada de aire.

Molly me había pedido que me quedara ese día a tomar el té y el almuerzo con ella, y a pesar de que tenía semanas de no hacerlo porque no sabía como rayos verla a la cara desde el asunto de Harry, no pude negarme a sus suaves súplicas y su sonrisa maternal.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de que cumpla mis deberes de nuera que tanto te sacaban de quicio-

Con una media sonrisa saqué mi varita y con un simple conjuro una rosa roja apareció encima de la lápida. Con suavidad, toqué la suave rosa y sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hasta luego amor-

Con una última mirada a la lápida, di media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la Madriguera.

~o~

-Querida, me alegra tanto que estés aquí-

Después de un fuerte abrazo maternal, me senté en el viejo y descombinado comedor de la cocina y miré a Molly con una sonrisa suave y melancólica.

-Siento no haber venido antes, Molly- dije mientras ella servía el té en la cocina de espaldas a mí- He tenido tanto trabajo en el Ministerio que no tenía tiempo de pasar por aquí-

Volteándome a mirar con una pícara sonrisa que daba a entender que no me creía nada pero no preguntaría, Molly tomó la bandeja del té y las galletas y la dejó sobre la mesa para sentarse frente a mí.

-No te preocupes, cariño- me tomó de la mano sobre la mesa- Sé que nada ha sido fácil estos últimos meses-

Sin saber que responder a eso, tomé el té entre mis manos y sonreí para después dale un ligero sorbo. Molly solo volvió a mirarme con suavidad,

-Pero creo que nunca hemos podido hablar con calma de…- cerró los ojos e inhaló- De cómo has estado desde que mi hijo…ya no está-

Por un momento me quedé estática en mi lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella simple oración, dicha con la más sincera preocupación por la mujer que en incontables ocasiones había sido como una madre para mí. Ella tampoco dijo nada, y durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, nos miramos con ojos acuosos.

-Ha sido…extraño, Molly- comencé, bajando la mirada a mi taza- Ron era el hombre de mi vida, era mi esposo, aún cuando pareciera que seguía siendo el niño de once años que me llamaba "pesada" e "insoportable sabelotodo"- la miré sonreír- Y ahora simplemente…- me encogí de hombros, algo irónica- No está-

-Lo sé, cariño- sonriendo suavemente, Molly miró los campos de la Madriguera a través de la ventana- También lo extraño terriblemente, y lamento que no hayamos conversado antes-

-También yo, Molly-

-Y ahora con todo lo que está pasando, todo es cada vez más difícil-

Por supuesto, yo me había enamorado de nuevo de su mejor amigo. El sentimiento de culpa me atacó sin remedio al instante.

-Y ahora Ginny embarazada de Harry, quien por obvias razones no puede estar muy contento-

Sorprendida en extremo por aquella revelación hecha de la manera más natural por Molly, abrí mis ojos de par en par y la miré sin saber que decir. Volteándome a ver con ternura, Molly se acomodó en su lugar y tomó mi mano de nuevo.

-Cariño- con aquél llamado me obligó a mirarla a los ojos- Sé que Harry y tu…-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando y como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis mudas plegarias, el sonido de mi celular sonando en mi bolsa la hizo callar y nos sacó por completo de la conversación que se estaba tornando cada vez más extraña y peligrosa.

Con una suave sonrisa, dejé la taza en el platito frente a mí y revolví dentro de mi bolsa hasta tener el dichoso aparatito vibrando entre mis manos y mirar la pantallita. El número era desconocido.

Extrañada, fruncí el ceño y contesté algo dubitativa.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Señora Weasley?-

La mención de mi nombre de casada me provocó un escalofrío, y una sensación extraña me invadió de inmediato al darme cuenta que tenía demasiado sin escuchar aquello. La voz femenina fue suave y delicada, y si no hubiera sido por la mención del apellido Weasley hubiera creído que se había equivocado.

-Ella…ella habla- dije algo recelosa- ¿Quién habla?-

-Soy Lía Morgan, de la Agencia de Viajes de Londres-

Mi ceño se volvió aún más pronunciado. ¿Agencia de Viajes? ¿Qué rayos quería una dulce asistente de viajes un domingo en la mañana y conmigo?

-¿Agencia?

-Lamento llamarla en domingo, pero es algo de carácter urgente- su voz sonó dubitativa- ¿Cree que podría pasar por las oficinas de la agencia del centro? ¿Necesita que le proporcione la dirección?-

-No no, sé exactamente donde quedan- dije enseguida- Lo que no sé es si esté hablando con la persona indicada-

-Bueno…- dudó un poco y escuché un movimiento de hojas- ¿Es usted Hermione Granger de soltera?-

-Sí, esa misma soy- dije aún más extrañada.

-Entonces estoy hablando con la persona indicada, señora Granger-

* * *

Parada en la banqueta de la tranquila calle del centro, miré el pequeño local frente a mí y aferré mi mano derecha a la bolsa que colgaba de mi hombro. Sinceramente no sabía ni porque rayos había ido a ese lugar, pero tenía que admitir que la curiosidad me estaba matando por dentro.

-Bien, aquí vamos-

Sin intentar imaginar de nuevo que rayos hacía ahí, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y por fin entré al dichoso local. Adentro, el ambiente acogedor inundaba todo el lugar, y noté de inmediato el cambio extremo de temperatura. Algo indecisa, busqué con la mirada a la mujer que podía coincidir con la voz que había escuchado al teléfono mientras caminaba por entre los silloncitos de espera.

-¿Señora Granger?-

Y antes de hacerlo, la mujer en cuestión- una rubia alta, delgada y de ojos brillantes- se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa que de no haber sido porque no la conocía, podría jurar que era de tristeza.

-Así es-

-Soy Lía Morgan, hablamos por teléfono hace una hora-

-Sí, lo sé- dije algo recelosa- Y aquí me tiene- dudé un poco, sin saber cómo hablar sin parecer grosera- ¿Puede decirme para qué?-

-Tome asiento por favor-

Sin dejar esa sonrisa tristona que comenzaba a sacarme de quicio, la mujer me indicó la silla frente a su pequeño escritorio y se sentó en la suya mientras yo la seguía. Durante unos segundos, se limitó a mirarme sin decir nada, y al borde de la desesperación y del colapso por no saber de qué rayos se trataba todo eso, me encogí de hombros y me crucé de brazos y piernas.

-¿Y bien?-

Tomando una suave bocanada de aire, la mujer me miró aún sonriente y por fin comenzó a hablar.

-Hace algunos meses, un hombre vino a reservar un viaje para él y su esposa, por su aniversario de bodas-

Sin entender, me encogí de hombros y esperé que continuara.

-Era su esposo-

Aquello me dejó boquiabierta.

-Me dijo que quería que fuera una sorpresa para su esposa, y que por ningún motivo usted podría enterarse- su voz se quebró un poco- Así que me dio el número de su hermano George para comunicarme en caso de no poder hacerlo con él, y bueno, él fue quien me dio la noticia-

Incapaz de volver a cerrar mi mandíbula, miré a la mujer frente a mí quien me devolvió una mirada y una sonrisa acongojada.

-Lo siento mucho-

Una sensación extraña me invadió de pronto. Escuchar que me dieran el pésame por su muerte cinco meses después era de lo más extraño, y por un momento no pude decir nada.

-Gra…gracias- dije aún sin comprender del todo- Pero…no entiendo, mi esposo hizo ¿Qué?-

Algo divertida por mi expresión, Lía revolvió entre los papeles que tenía en el escritorio y tomando una carpeta que decía "Matrimonio Weasley" en la pestaña me la entregó sonriente.

Al borde de la frustración, abrí sin delicadeza la carpeta para observar un montón de folletos y papeles sobre un lugar turístico, todos con altas montañas nevadas, hermosos campos verdes y lagos azules, así como hoteles de lujo hasta cabañas hermosas y acogedoras. No me pasó desapercibido que todos eran sobre el mismo lugar: Suiza.

Después de hojear todo el contenido, pude observar una reservación en una cabaña hermosa y acogedora a un pie de altas montañas nevadas y diversos folletos sobre un pequeño pueblo cercano hasta que finalmente llegué a los últimos dos papeles.

Eran dos boletos de avión con destino Londres-Suiza, reservados para dentro de quince días. Con mi nombre y el de Ron. Boquiabierta, levanté la mirada y miré a la sonriente mujer.

-Es un viaje de tres semanas completamente pagado a Suiza, dentro de quince días-

Incapaz de evitarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de manera instantánea al darme cuenta que dentro de un mes cumplíamos cinco años de casados. Con la vista borrosa, cerré la carpeta y la aferré con ambas manos.

-Ron, maldito pelirrojo tramposo-

Al parecer mi esposo no había pensado dejarme nada fácil.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, yo tampoco se los estoy poniendo difícil, pero no desesperen mis queridos lectores! ;)

Por lo pronto les dejo uno de los dos títulos posibles del siguiente capítulo para que dejen echar a volar su imaginación: _"Con ayuda de los amigos". _

Hasta el siguiente cap!


	20. Con Algo de Ayuda

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis lectores! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, que por alguna extraña razón, también salió en otro ataque de inspiración. No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, salvo que lo disfruten como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo ;). Como verán el título tuvo una ligera modificación, por una razón que no les adelantaré para que lo descubran más adelante por si solos. Lo que si les adelanto, es que en este capítulo tenemos a otra participante más que nos ayudara a contar la historia y espero les agrade! Se darán cuenta en cuanto terminen de leer la nota ;). _

_Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo para que lo disfruten y espero poder subir los demás igual de rápido que han sido los últimos. Y por último, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Solo puedo decir que me encanta saber lo que piensan de lo historia y tanto lo que aman como lo que odian de ella, me dan ánimos e inspiración para seguir escribiendo! _

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 19°: Con Algo de Ayuda**

**~Luna's POV~**

-¿Así está bien, Neville?-

-Hmm, sí bastante bien, corta así los demás-

Parada a lado de Neville en el invernadero de Hogwarts y con un montón de mandrágoras recién nacidas en la mesa frente a nosotros, me arremangué las mangas de la blusa para seguir cortando las tiernas ramitas que sobresalían de la planta.

A pesar de ser Noviembre, aquél día el clima era muy agradable, y Neville y yo habíamos aprovechado para continuar con el cuidado de las mandrágoras que se habían plantado días antes.

-Vas mejorando, Luna- bromeó mi amigo- Pronto podrás suplirme como el nuevo profesor de Herbología-

-Cállate Longbottom-

Con una sonrisa torcida, di un codazo a mi amigo mientras él soltaba una carcajada y seguía con su tarea. Desde que saliéramos de Hogwarts y nos convirtiéramos en increíbles amigos, Neville y yo solíamos juntarnos de vez en cuando en Hogwarts para ponernos al corriente y hablar de mil cosas distintas.

Desde cosas triviales como las nuevas noticias de Hogwarts hasta las preocupaciones que no nos dejaban en paz.

Y por supuesto, el tema de Harry y Hermione había sido el más recurrente en las últimas ocasiones.

-Ahora…- dije después de un rato de silencio mientras seguíamos con las mandrágoras- ¿Ya podemos hablar de Harry y Hermione?-

-Por todos los magos y las brujas, ya te habías tardado Lovegood- dijo exasperado mientras meneaba la cabeza- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hay nada que podamos resolver?- me preguntó por enésima vez- No mientras ellos no estén dispuestos a dejar de ser unos….-

-Cabezas huecas, sí Neville, ya lo sé- terminé la oración con fastidio, entornando los ojos.

Aquella había sido la discusión de todos los días, y a pesar de que a Neville también le desesperaba la situación, siempre terminaba diciendo lo mismo y me pedía que dejáramos el tema por la paz.

Aquello comenzaba a fastidiarme.

-Pero es que por sí solos nunca van a hacer nada, Neville, llevan más de un mes sin verse ni hablarse!- comencé con cuidado- Tal vez, no sé…- dudé de nuevo, atrayendo a atención de Neville- Si les diéramos un empujoncito, si los ayudáramos un poco…-

A mi lado, mi mejor amigo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Ah no, ni hablar, no, no, ni siquiera lo pienses Luna!-

-Pero Neville! ¿Cómo sabes que no funcio…-

-No Luna!- me cortó de inmediato - Ellos tienen que resolver su situación solos, no puedes forzarlos! A ninguno!- ante mi mudez, Neville me miró fijamente y me apuntó con el dedo-Tú no vas a hacer nada que pueda hacer que las cosas salgan peor, ¿Me has entendido?-

-Pero…-

Sin darme tiempo de hablar, Neville se acercó a mí lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos y me tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

-¿Entendido?-

-Ay de acuerdo! No haré nada, ya-

-Promételo Luna-

Como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que su papá le ha dado un buen regaño, me crucé de brazos y soltando un suspiro de fastidio entorné los ojos para después mirarlo.

-Bien, lo prometo-

-Excelente- satisfecho, Neville sonrió y me pasó las tijeras que había dejado- Ahora sigue cortando, esa te quedó horrible-

Y sin más remedio que dejarlo por la paz, continué con la labor de cortar ramitas de mandrágora mientras soltaba quejidos de fastidio. A mi lado, Neville me miró de reojo y con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo siguió con su tarea.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Recostada en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de Luna, miré el techo encima de mí y me coloqué una almohada encima de la cara para no escuchar la cantaleta de mi mejor amiga.

La misma cantaleta del último mes. Y por supuesto, con una nueva variante que se había agregado la semana pasada: la dichosa segunda luna de miel a Suiza a la que aún no sabía si ir o no. Porque por supuesto, iría sola.

Y aquél sábado, que en teoría debería ser relajado y tranquilo, Luna no lo estaba haciendo fácil.

-Ah no, nada de ponerte la almohadita encima, mírame Granger!-

-Luna…- dije por fin, quitándome la almohada mientras seguía viendo el techo- Si hubiera querido que me regañaras, habría hecho algo malo y luego hubiera venido para que lo hicieras-

-Muy graciosa Granger- me dijo para sentarse en el sillón frente a la cama- ¿Piensas ir o no?-

Esa había sido la pregunta por excelencia la última semana, y sinceramente me estaba hartando.

Cuando estaba sola en casa, no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en lo mismo, y harta de no decidir qué rayos hacer, buscaba cualquier excusa para salirme de casa y estar con alguien que me ayudara a olvidar el hecho de que tenía un boleto de avión que me llevaba a Suiza durante tres semanas.

Cansada, rodé sobre la cama para quedar boca abajo y miré a Luna mientras abrazaba la almohada.

-Luna, en serio, vine porque no aguantaba estar sola en mi casa y todo era extremadamente aburrido- le dije mirándola por encima de la almohada- Deja de regañarme y solo…déjame estar aquí sin tener que escuchar lo mismo ¿Sí?-

Ante aquella simple pero al parecer eficaz petición, Luna me miró con ojos tristones y se sentó en la cama.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo dándose por vencida al fin- Lo siento, Herms- me miró comprensiva- Me imagino que no deben ser fáciles…los fines de semana ¿Verdad?-

Aquella simple pregunta me tomó desprevenida, e incapaz de evitarlo, recordé mis fines de semana con Harry en casa más de un mes atrás, cuando vivíamos juntos y todo parecía perfecto.

En mi mente desfilaron todas las tardes de películas, de piernas entrelazadas en el sofá de la sala, de palomitas desperdigadas por la habitación, de cosquillas juguetonas hasta caricias inocentes y sugestivas y sin poder evitarlo reprimí un escalofrío de placer.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba sus caricias y sus besos.

Bufando frustrada, me volví de espaldas y tomé el almohadón a mi lado para colocarlo encima de mi cara.

-Y los domingos son peores-

Durante unos instantes el silencio inundó por completo la habitación, y extrañada al darme cuenta que Luna por fin se había callado, me quité la almohada de la cabeza para mirar su rostro pensativo.

-Ya sé!- como si hubiera tenido una hermosa revelación, junto sus manos y me miró emocionada- Acompáñame mañana a Hogwarts con Neville!-

-¿A Hogwarts?-

-Sí! Neville está plantando y cuidando un montón de mandrágoras para una nueva poción, y necesita una mano- hizo un ademán con la mano- Sé que es aburridísimo, pero te servirá de distracción y de paso puedes aprovechar para saludar a algunos conocidos y despejarte ¿No crees?-

Durante unos segundos, abracé la almohada contra mi pecho con fuerza y después asentí aliviada.

-Tienes razón-

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Ese domingo el frío había comenzado a sentirse de nuevo. Parado en el puente de madera que tantas veces había usado cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts, miré el Lago Negro a lo lejos y sonreí con alivio.

Esperaba que ese día pudiera olvidarme un poco de lo que pasaba en mi vida, y estaba seguro que Hogwarts era una buena ubicación para intentarlo.

Una vez que me cansé de caminar por los alrededores del colegio sin un rumbo en particular, finalmente llegué hasta el área de los invernaderos en donde estaba seguro que Neville se encontraba y una vez ahí no me costó dar con el indicado.

No cuando una extensa plantación de mandrágoras inundaba hasta el último rincón del lugar.

Una vez dentro, sonreí divertido al mirar la terrible situación en la que Neville y Luna se encontraban, sentados en el piso entre un montón de mandrágoras, con el cabello revuelto y las caras manchadas de tierra.

-¿Ocupan una mano, chicos?-

Frente a mí, mi amiga rubia se enderezó de golpe y soltando una exclamación de sorpresa me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Harry!- movió su boca sin emitir sonido- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-

Aquella pregunta, que sonó no solo sorprendida sino también asustada, me sacó una sonrisa y fruncí el ceño extrañado. Antes de poder contestar, Neville levantó la vista para mirarme y sonrió de buena gana.

-Hola Harry! Hasta que llegas!- despreocupado, Neville siguió con su trabajo de colocar tierra y miró a Luna- Le dije que estaba plantando mandrágoras y que necesitaba una mano además de la tuya-

-¿Ho…Hoy?-

Incapaz de evitarlo, Neville y yo nos miramos extrañados y después a Luna, quien seguía como en una especie de estado de shock.

Sin entender que pasaba pero divertido con la situación, me acerqué a ella y le planté un suave beso en la frente.

-A mí también me alegra verte, Luna- me separé de ella para mirar a Neville- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Un repelente de babosas carnívoras- dijo concentrado en su labor- Se supone que Hagrid tenía pero resulta que los únicos que hay están en la Sala de Menesteres-

Aún sonriendo ante la actitud de Luna, dejé mi varita, mis llaves y uno de mis tantos abrigos sobre una de las mesas y caminé a la salida del invernadero.

-Iré por él, no tardo-

-Sería preferible que te llevaras tu varita Harry- me recomendó Neville, mirando mi varita en la mesa-Ya sabes que La Sala de Menesteres no ha podido ser la misma desde el incendio y tiende a hacer cosas inesperadas-

Sonreí de medio lado al recordarlo. A pesar de que la Sala de Menesteres había sido reparada después del incendio en la batalla final no era del todo confiable, pues según los rumores tenía la costumbre de hacer locuras a su conveniencia, desde perder los más insignificantes objetos hasta dejar a la gente encerrada.

-Estará bien, no creo que pase nada terrible-

Y con un simple ademán de mano, salí del invernadero para dejar a un Neville completamente absorto en replantar mandrágoras. Y sin tener idea de porque, a una boquiabierta Luna estática en su lugar.

* * *

**~Luna's POV~**

-¿Lo invitaste?-

Le solté a Neville una vez que Harry cerrara la puerta del invernadero, y subiendo la cabeza, Neville se encogió de hombros y me miró con ceño.

-Sí, ayer vino a verme y lo vi muy desanimado, así que lo invité para que se distrajera- limpiando sus manos, Neville se puso de pie- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te parece tan raro?-

Aquello no era raro, era simplemente el destino. Y lo mejor de todo, es que Neville no podía enojarse conmigo porque yo no había hecho absolutamente nada. Aquello no podía haber salido mejor.

-No es raro- compuse una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Es excelente!-

-¿Qué?- aún más extrañado, Neville me tocó la frente- ¿Te sientes bien Luna? Estás muy bipolar el día de hoy-

-Sí sí, es solo que esto no pudo haber salido mejor-

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un brinquito y junté mis manos emocionada mientras miraba a Neville con una sonrisa gigante. Algo asustado por mi reacción, mi amigo alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Lovegood?-

-Nada, te juro que yo no planeé nada- puntualicé levantando mi mano- Es solo que yo invité a…-

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del invernadero se abrió para dejar pasar a mi amiga castaña, quien titiritando de frío nos miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola chicos!-

-Hola Herms!-

Saludé efusiva, y a mi lado, Neville solo atinó a mirar a Hermione exactamente de la misma manera que yo había visto a Harry cuando había entrado.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Cuando entré al invernadero, con el cuerpo helado y temblando de frío, caminé hasta donde se encontraban Neville y Luna y después de saludar a mi mejor amiga, me pegué a Neville en un fuerte abrazo.

Quien sin tener idea porque, se encontraba boquiabierto y con sus ojos de par en par.

-Hola Neville!-

-Hola Herms-

El abrazo poco efusivo y la mirada desorbitada que Neville me dirigió no me pasó desapercibida, y con una sonrisa miré a mi mejor amiga, quién se había vuelto a sentar en el piso para continuar con su labor.

Y tenía una muy sospechosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¿No le habías dicho que vendría?- miré de nuevo a Neville- Luna me dijo que necesitabas ayuda con tu plantación de mandrágoras y aquí me tienes- sonreí- Te extrañaba mucho!-

Saliendo por fin de su estado de shock, Neville me devolvió la sonrisa y me miró con ternura mientras yo me deshacía de mi abrigo y lo dejaba en la mesita a mi lado junto con todos los demás.

-Bien ¿Por dónde comienzo?- arremangándome las mangas de mi sweater, me llevé las manos a la cintura y miré a mi alrededor - ¿Qué se necesita?-

Antes de que Neville pudiera siquiera decir palabra, Luna se levantó de manera casi automática y me miró con sus ojos brillantes.

-Hace falta repelente para babosas carnívoras!- dijo en un tono tal vez muy efusivo para mi gusto- Se nos han acabado todas las reservas que teníamos, y aún quedan muchas mandrágoras que desinfectar-

A su lado, la mirada sorprendida que Neville le dirigió no me pasó desapercibida, pero creyendo que tal vez eran alucinaciones mías, decidí ignorarlo.

-Bien, iré por él- dije mientras miraba a Neville tensar su espalda- ¿En dónde está?-

-En la Sala de Menesteres!-

-¿La Sala de Menesteres?- extrañada, miré a Luna con ceño- ¿No se había vuelto loca después de que la repararon?–

Pregunte ésta vez mirando a Neville, quien frente a mí abrió la boca nervioso sin emitir sonido alguno, y no tuve duda alguna de que algo extraño le pasaba.

-Pues…-

-Según sé ahora está perfecta- interrumpió Luna a un nervioso Neville y lo miró significativamente-¿No Neville?-

-Eh…-

Neville solo atinó a asentir y continuó sacando tierra de una de las macetas. Creyendo que en verdad esos dos se habían vuelto locos entre tantas plantas chillonas, decidí ignorarlos mientras sacaba mi varita de mi abrigo para ir en busca del bendito repelente.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó Luna, mirando con ojos desorbitados la varita en mi mano.

-Am ¿Sacar mi varita?-

-Mujer pero si sólo vas a la Sala de Menesteres- mi rubia amiga me arrebató la varita y la dejó a un lado- No la necesitas, la Sala está en perfectas condiciones- sin darme tiempo a más, me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a empujarme hacia la puerta- Ahora ve que lo necesitamos urgente!-

Con una sonrisa, me dio un último empujón fuera del invernadero y entró de nuevo para dejarme afuera completamente sola, dejándome boquiabierta en mi lugar.

Y escuchando a Neville decir algo parecido a "¿Acaso te volviste loca?" seguido de la cantarina risa de mi mejor amiga, di media vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia el castillo e ir por la dichosa poción a la Sala de Menesteres.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?- me pregunté en un susurro mientras subía las escaleras- Esa mujer está volviéndose cada vez más loca-

Sabía perfectamente bien que mi mejor amiga era extraña y solía hacer montones de incoherencias, pero aquél día definitivamente se había llevado el premio.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, llegué al pasillo de la Sala de Menesteres solo para darme cuenta que aún se encontraban resquicios de que la puerta había aparecido, como si alguien hubiera estado ahí hacía poco.

Extrañada, miré en todas direcciones y finalmente cerré mis ojos frente a la pared.

"Quiero encontrar el repelente de babosas carnívoras", pedí en mi mente, y lentamente la enorme puerta de madera apareció ante mis ojos. Sin mayor ceremonia, entré para mirar a mí alrededor y darme cuenta que todo seguía completamente igual.

Cómo la última vez que la había visto, la Sala era en esos momentos una gigantesca habitación con montones de cosas desperdigadas por todos lados. No entendía cómo era posible que volviera a estar llena después de todo lo que contenía se había quemado en la batalla final, pero supuse que en la Sala jamás habría espacio suficiente para guardar todos los secretos de Hogwarts.

En el momento que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí y comencé a buscar el bendito repelente, la Sala que había sido una enorme bodega cuando había entrado se comenzó a transformar de manera casi inmediata. A mi alrededor, el espacio comenzó a hacerse más pequeño, mientras las paredes se juntaban poco a poco hasta conformar una habitación grande pero acogedora.

Las pilas de cosas que antes me rodeaban se habían reducido considerablemente, mientras la temperatura del lugar comenzaba a aumentar. Detrás de mí y atrayendo mi atención de manera inmediata, un mullido sofá con cojines apareció de la nada en el centro de la habitación.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?

-¿Qué…qué rayos?-

Antes de poder pensar siquiera en algo más, el sonido de algo cayéndose llamó mi atención y poniendo mis sentidos alerta lleve las manos a los bolsillos de mi falda solo para darme cuenta que no llevaba la varita.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

Cuando la persona en cuestión salió de una enorme pila de cosas, dejé caer mi mandíbula y abrí mis ojos de par en par mientras sentía mi corazón golpear contra mi pecho.

-¿Hermione?-

-¿Harry? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-

Y en el momento justo que dije su nombre y mis ojos se toparon con los verdes de él, la puerta detrás de nosotros desapareció por completo. Dejándonos encerrados.

Y completamente solos.

* * *

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Tenía que ser un chiste, o una broma de muy mal gusto que a alguien le estaba saliendo muy bien.

Sin poder evitarlo, pensé en Luna y en su enorme sonrisa cuando me había dicho que fuera a la Sala de Menesteres. Esa mujer me las iba a pagar.

Llevaba ya casi diez minutos encerrada con Harry en aquella pequeña habitación, intentando encontrar una puerta que simplemente había desaparecido y no daría señas de volver a aparecer pronto.

-Aquí no hay nada- lo escuché decir entre el montón de cosas- No se mueve una sola roca-

En el momento mismo que la puerta había desaparecido a mis espaldas, Harry y yo habíamos intentado buscar una manera de salir de ahí sin éxito alguno, mientras yo maldecía a todos los magos y brujas de la historia por mi maldita suerte.

Llevaba un mes sin verlo ni hablar con él salvo ese día que nos habíamos topado en el Ministerio, y ahora, estaba encerrada con él y sin posibilidades de salir.

¿Cómo rayos iba a salir de esa?

-Maldición-

Al parecer no encontraríamos la manera de salir de ahí sin magia, y yo tenía que encontrar alguna manera de lidiar con Harry sin tener que sufrir la tentación de su cercanía_. Por Merlín Hermione, si has querido tirártele encima como una necesitada desde que lo viste_, me gritó mi conciencia.

-Parece que no podremos salir de aquí por las buenas-

Antes de poder pensar cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento, Harry apareció detrás de mí y yo contuve un escalofrío.

-No puede ser posible- dije algo desesperada - Esto tiene que ser una broma-

-Tranquilízate, Hermione- dijo sereno, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón- Cuando Neville o Luna se den cuenta de que no llegamos vendrán a buscarnos, no es para tanto-

El tono irónico con el que dijo aquello no me pasó desapercibido, y sin poder evitarlo, di media vuelta para mirarlo alarmada.

-¿No es para tanto? Estamos encerrados…- miré a mi alrededor- Aquí!-

-Ya te dije que cuando se den cuenta nos buscarán-

Pero yo no podía conformarme con eso. Sin prestarle mucha atención, comencé a remover el montón de cosas que se encontraban pegadas a la pared, intentando encontrar una maldita manera de salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Tiene que haber una manera- dije, mirándolo solo unos segundos- Tal vez si usaras tu varita…-

-Lamento decepcionarte, Herms- a mi lado, Harry se recargó en una de las mesas y me miró con una sonrisa torcida- Pero no la traigo-

-¿No has traído tu varita?- pregunté histérica- ¿Cómo es posible? Eres un Auror!-

Al parecer aquél comentario -o tal vez mis ganas de salir a como fuera de ese lugar- logró molestarlo un poco, y cruzando sus brazos, ladeó la cabeza y me miró burlón.

-Supongo que de la misma forma que tu tampoco la traes contigo ¿No?-

-Diablos-

Soltando un suspiro, dejé de remover el montón de cosas que había estado moviendo para ignorar la cercanía de Harry y miré la Sala que se había convertido en el lugar más propicio para que alguna pareja en calentura hiciera lo que quisiera.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mirada fue a parar al mullido sofá con cojines a nuestra espalda, destinado para que cualquier persona se tirara ahí y se relajara por completo. Y yo sin embargo, solo podía pensar en lo cómodo que sería para que Harry me tumbara sobre él y me hiciera el amor a sus anchas.

"Maldita Sala abusiva" pensé al darme cuenta de las "necesidades" que la sala había contemplado para Harry y para mí, y que estaba cubriendo a la perfección. Frustrada, solté un suspiro y pegué mí frente a la pared.

-Esto es lo único que me faltaba-

La risa irónica de Harry detrás de mí no me pasó inadvertida.

-Puedo escucharte ¿Sabes?-

Sabía que estaba siendo grosera y me estaba comportando exactamente como la insoportable niña paranoica y estresada que era cuando tenía once años, pero en aquella situación, no podía pensar en una manera más coherente de actuar.

No cuando estaba encerrada con él.

-¿Cómo es posible que nos haya dejado encerrados?-

-No lo sé Hermione, tu eres la insoportable sabelotodo ¿Recuerdas?-

Tenía que admitir que él tampoco se estaba portando como un caballero, pero suponía que me lo había ganado a pulso.

Con una mirada algo retadora, Harry se alejó de mi lado y entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca caminó hacia el sofá para dejarse caer en él despreocupado. Al borde de la histeria, lo miré boquiabierta y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer?- pregunté con sorna- ¿Sentarte a esperar?-

Con una sonrisa algo arrogante, Harry estiro sus piernas para cruzarlas y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes algún otro plan?-

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Diez minutos después de haber intercambiado la última frase entre nosotros, la situación entre los dos en esos momentos no podía ser más tensa, extraña y divertida.

Frente a mí, Hermione había hecho mil cosas distintas para mostrar que en efecto estaba desesperada, desde mirar a todos lados en busca de una salida de ahí hasta ir y venir de un lado al otro por la habitación.

Yo me había limitado a quedarme sentado en ese cómodo sofá en la misma posición, disfrutando silenciosamente del espectáculo.

Por mi parte, no podía creer el bastante agradable giro de eventos de mí día. Después de un mes de no verla, tocarla y extrañarla como un desquiciado, tenerla ahí, ahora y en esa extraña pero en definitiva perfecta situación era una especie de regalo del destino bastante maravilloso que no podía desaprovechar.

Y por supuesto, ella parecía dispuesta a no cruzar palabra conmigo.

Sentada en el piso y pegada a la pared frente a mí, con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y su mirada en el alto techo de la Sala, Hermione soltó otro suspiro más y yo contuve una risa ante su evidente intento por demostrar que preferiría estar en una piscina de moco de troll antes que estar encerrada conmigo.

-Tranquilízate, Hermione, nadie va a comerte-

Solté en un susurro sugestivo, con mis brazos cruzados detrás de mi nuca mientras la miraba con una sonrisa algo torcida.

Hermione se limitó a entornar los ojos y seguir mirando al techo como si la respuesta para salir de ahí le fuera a caer del cielo. Como si no hubiera demostrado desesperación suficiente, comenzó a golpear rápidamente el suelo con uno de sus pies, mirando cualquier cosa que la distrajera y le impidiera volver a mirarme.

Conteniendo una risa ante su actitud tan infantil, me acomodé en el sofá y cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa de ligero triunfo.

-Increíble- susurró frustrada, y luchando por no reír, me obligué a permanecer con mis ojos cerrados.

Con una sonrisa, la escuché levantarse de su lugar seguido del claro sonido de cosas moviéndose de un lado a otro. Después de unos segundos al darme cuenta que el sonido no se detendría, abrí mis ojos para toparme con Hermione en otro claro intento de salir de ahí, y de paso, matarme de un maldito infarto.

¿Pero qué rayos se creía que estaba haciendo?

De espaldas a mí y ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, Hermione movía montones de cosas a su alrededor y las alejaba de las paredes, buscando alguna salida que se nos hubiera escapado antes.

Con aquella coqueta falda negra que estaba seguro había sido diseñada para provocar hasta al hombre más frío del planeta, unas finas medias negras y esos malditos zapatos de tacón de aguja que solía usar, no podía tener mejor recordatorio de lo simplemente deliciosa que era.

Y de lo mucho que la deseaba.

Estar tan cerca de ella y sin poderla tocar era una tortura que no creía capaz de soportar, y en aquél momento, deseé estar luchando contra un montón de dementores en lugar de tener que verla de _esa _manera.

Sin poder evitarlo, contuve un gemido de puro placer al reparar en lo perfectas que eran sus curvas y me obligué a respirar profundamente para no tomarla en brazos, tumbarla en el sofá, arrancarle la maldita ropa y hundirme en ella hasta perder la razón.

Por Merlín, aquella mujer me estaba excitando sin hacer prácticamente nada.

-La Sala cambia dependiendo de las necesidades de los que la usan, Hermione- dije intentando no pensar más -Si la sala considera que esto es lo que necesitamos, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras pero no va a cambiar-

-Ya lo sé-

Dijo sin dejar su labor, y yo tuve que contener una maldición.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues intentando?-

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan calmado?-

-Porque estoy muy cómodo aquí-

Al parecer el tono pícaro con el que le dije aquello no le pasó desapercibido, y sin entender muy bien a que me refería giró su cabeza para darse cuenta- por fin- que todo ese tiempo hacía estado agachada y de espaldas a mí, permitiéndome apreciar todas y cada una de sus deliciosas curvas pegadas a la tela de su falda.

Con la sangre ardiendo en sus mejillas al darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dándome, Hermione me miró con rabia y yo le devolví la mirada con una ceja alzada.

-Pues por lo menos…deberías intentar salir de aquí-

Había tenido suficiente. Guiado por el increíble deseo que tenía de tenerla cerca, me levanté del sofá de un movimiento y en menos de dos segundos estuve frente a ella, con su cuerpo a escasos centímetros de los míos y sus brillantes ojos castaños mirándome como rendijas.

-Y tú por lo menos deberías intentar dejar de ser tan grosera y arisca conmigo, preciosa -

Frunciendo los labios con evidente molestia, Hermione se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, en una clara señal de demostrar que lo que estaba pidiendo estaba fuera de mis límites.

-Lo que los dos necesitamos, es la manera de salir de aquí-

En el momento justo que dijo eso y como si alguien la hubiera escuchado, un perfecto y rectangular agujero similar a un conducto de ventilación apareció de la nada de la pared detrás de nosotros en un santiamén.

Frustrada, Hermione soltó un gemido desesperado y levantó su mirada al techo de la Sala, echando su cabeza hacia atrás cansada.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma!-

Gritó en una especie de protesta, y sin poder evitarlo, yo solté una carcajada ante su evidente desesperación. Como si algo en su mente se hubiera encendido, Hermione volvió a cruzarse de brazos y me miró de arriba debajo de manera sospechosa.

-Tu…- se detuvo- No estarás deseando que esto pase ¿Verdad?- preguntó en un ataque de arrogancia.

-¿Qué?- entorné los ojos- Por favor Hermione, sí lo único que quiero hacer es salir de aquí- mentí.

Y aunque era verdad que yo no estaba pidiendo a la Sala que eso pasara, no podía estar más agradecido en aquellos momentos por la increíble idea que había tenido de encerrarnos y no ceder a la desesperación de Hermione.

Aunque no pretendía entender porque había hecho aparecer un escape de lo más incómodo, decidí que confiar en ella sería lo más sabio.

Sin duda alguna, esa sala jamás me decepcionaría.

-Está bien, de acuerdo- respondió orgullosa para después mirar el conducto encima de nosotros- Entonces ayúdame a subir-

La miré como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Qué?-

-Que me ayudes a subir!- replicó- No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada hasta que a Neville o a Luna se les ocurra venir a buscarnos-

Por un momento me limité a mirarla como un reverendo idiota, pensando que tal vez había perdido la razón o estaba jugándome una broma. Pero cuando se quitó los peligrosos zapatos y los tiró a un lado, me di cuenta que no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo.

Sin dejar de mirar el agujero a unos metros de nosotros, Hermione me extendió su mano para que la tomara y yo obedecí sin pensar.

-Anda, ayúdame-

Apoyando su pie sobre mi rodilla y su mano disponible en mi hombro, Hermione se impulsó hacia arriba de manera precaria, dejándome a mí la tarea de mantenerla en el aire con mis manos en su cintura y sus piernas entrelazadas en mi pecho sin equilibrio alguno.

Y por supuesto, tan pegada a mí que por un momento creí que perdería la razón.

Sin entender porqué, mantenerla en equilibrio mientras ella intentaba entrar en el conducto sin éxito alguno se convirtió en una tarea casi imposible. Hermione era extremadamente ligera y ya en otras ocasiones la había cargado, pero en esa ocasión, después de un mes de no tenerla siquiera cerca, la idea de tenerla entre mis brazos mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio no era nada buena.

Sin poder evitarlo y guiado por la desesperación de tantos días sin su cercanía, me dediqué a admirar sus largas y tentadoras piernas hasta detenerme en la curva de su trasero, que frente a mí se dedicaban a recordarme lo mucho que la deseaba y lo desesperado que estaba por recorrer su piel hasta saciarme de ella.

_Respira, Harry, sólo…respira_. Pensé mientras inhalaba profundamente para controlarme.

Que el cielo me amparase. Aquello definitivamente era tortura.

-Demonios, no abre…-

Una tortura que no duró mucho más tiempo. Tal como había previsto y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, mantener a Hermione en el aire –estando precisamente así frente a mí- fue imposible, y antes de poder decir algo más se tambaleó en su lugar.

Para caer perfectamente entre mis brazos que se amarraron a su cintura y la pegaron a mí de manera inmediata.

-Harry! ¿Pero qué…-

No continuó. Tal vez fue por mis brazos ciñéndola con fuerza contra mí, o mi mirada penetrante recorriéndola entera, pero Hermione enmudeció de manera inmediata y me miró con sus ojos brillantes abiertos de par en par.

-Ha…Harry…-

No la escuché. Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella y el hecho de que por fin la tenía en mis brazos después de noches soñándola, me limité a admirarla en silencio mientras la pegaba a mi tanto que podría quebrarla en dos.

-Había olvidado lo endiabladamente hermosa que eres, Hermione- dije sin poderlo evitar, y ella abrió sus ojos de par en par-Te he extrañado tanto-

La expresión de Hermione cambió de inmediato, y alarmada intentó zafarse de mi amarre mientras me miraba suplicante.

-No- me cortó de inmediato - No empieces con eso Harry, por favor-

-¿Con qué, Hermione?- pregunté desesperado, tomándola con fuerza de la cintura para pegarla más a mí- ¿Con lo que ya sabes y ya me cansé de repetirte?-

-Basta Harry-

De un tirón Hermione logró zafarse de mi amarre y se alejó de mí para darme la espalda y cruzarse de brazos, en una señal clara de que no quería que volviera a acercarme a ella.

Algo que por supuesto no entraba en mis planes.

-No, no me hagas lo mismo de nuevo- me coloqué detrás de ella pero no la toqué- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que estás siendo tonta y obstinada?- la tomé del brazo para girarla hacía mí- Hasta la Sala de Menesteres lo sabe, por Merlín ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?-

Haciendo caso omiso, se zafó de mi amarre ésta vez con suma tranquilidad y se limitó a mirarme completamente muda, y aquella actitud no hizo más que sacarme de quicio.

-Eres tan necia, Hermione-

Dije suavemente, con mi cuerpo a escasos centímetros de los suyos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tocarla. Frente a mí, Hermione dejó vagar su mirada por mi rostro de manera perdida, completamente absorta en mirar mis facciones como si quisiera memorizarlas.

Como si, al igual que para mí, ese mes sin vernos le hubiera parecido una eternidad.

-Hermione-

Me acerqué un paso más a ella y finalmente nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca que solo nos separaban unos centímetros.

Y por más que quería tocarla y acariciarla hasta perder la razón, me contuve. No podía hacerlo hasta que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle, aquello que había intentado decirle ya dos veces y no me había dejado.

-Hermione…yo te a…-

Antes de poder terminar, Hermione terminó con la distancia entre nosotros y pegándose a mi cuerpo sugestivamente, me calló con su dedo en mi boca.

-Shh, no lo digas- dijo contra mi boca, y su dulce aliento me hipnotizó los sentidos- Sólo…- su mirada se perdió de nuevo en mi rostro hasta posarse en mis labios y tomó mi rostro con sus manos- Sólo cállate-

Sin darme tiempo a más, me pegó a ella en un beso tal que por un momento creí que había caído en otra dimensión. Llevando sus manos a mi nuca para acariciar mi cabello estampó mis labios contra los suyos sin delicadeza alguna en un beso que estaba seguro no podía ser real.

Con una sensualidad increíble, Hermione se abrió pasó con su lengua entre mi boca con desesperación, y cuando se cruzó con la mía en la danza más deliciosa que jamás habíamos compartido, soltó un ligero gemido y se restregó contra mí de la manera más sugestiva que había hecho jamás.

Y de pronto el beso se tornó exigente, demandante, tortuosamente sensual. Caliente. Todo se volvió borroso, y por un instante creí que despertaría en cualquier momento de un sueño erótico.

Pero al sentir sus labios, su lengua, su aliento y toda ella cálida y deliciosa contra mí, me daba cuenta que aquello no era un sueño.

Era real. Hermione era real.

Saliendo de mi estupor inicial ante su iniciativa, comencé a responder el beso de igual manera, pero antes de que mis brazos se enroscaran alrededor de su cintura, Hermione colocó una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y sin dejar de besarme, comenzó a caminar hasta el sofá que se encontraba detrás de mí peligrosamente.

Sin delicadeza alguna, me dio un ligero empujón hasta tumbarme en los mullidos cojines y con la mayor destreza y sensualidad del mundo se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí para continuar con aquél erótico beso, sacándome un gemido de placer.

Esa mujer iba a matarme.

Con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y pegada a mí, jugaba con mis labios de manera experta, sensual y desquiciante, mordiéndolos ligeramente, sometiéndolos a su ritmo. Dictando sus reglas y haciendo que las siguiera.

Jamás la había visto tomar el control de aquella manera tan decidida y hasta…salvaje, pero no podía decir que me molestara. Al contrario, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era excitarme más.

Con sus gloriosos pechos pegados a mí pecho, con sus deliciosas piernas dobladas a cada lado de mi cadera y con sus muslos abiertos para mí mientras me besaba sin piedad, Hermione estaba dispuesta a hacerme perder la razón.

-Hermione…-

Susurré en un intento por controlarme, pero sin darme tiempo a más que a respirar, volvió a besarme con fuerza y se pegó a mí en un abrazo que no aceptaba más objeciones.

Y cuando soltó un ligero gemido de placer contra mi boca, perdí el control por completo y no pude contenerme más. Desesperado, lleve mis manos a acariciar su deliciosa figura y pronto el beso en el que ella había tenido el control, se convirtió en una guerra entre nuestros labios en donde ninguno pensaba ceder.

Y con ligeras caricias sugestivas, respondí a su beso con la misma intensidad.

Era una forma de reclamo por abandonarme por tanto tiempo, por ser tan necia, tan tonta y cerrada.

Era una forma de reclamo por hacerme sufrir.

Primero con delicadeza y después con desesperación, mis manos acariciaron sus muslos cubiertos por la maldita tela de las medias sin cansancio, aventurándose traviesas por debajo de su falda, arrancándole ligeros suspiros de placer que eran música para mis oídos y me recordaron lo increíblemente placentero que era tenerla entre mis brazos.

Dios, como la había extrañado.

Pronto aquél simple roce contra la tela de sus medias me pareció insuficiente, y al borde de la locura, mis manos se aventuraron a acariciar su baja espalda por debajo de la tela de su fino sweater, arrancándole un escalofrío a Hermione que no me pasó desapercibido.

-Harry-

Soltó un gemido contra mi boca, pegándose más a mí en una muda petición a que continuara.

_Con un demonio, tiene la piel tan suave._ Pensé en un arrebato de placer, y tomándome el tiempo para disfrutar del tacto de su piel, subí lentamente mis manos hasta toparme con la maldita tela de su sostén.

Y cuando con la mayor facilidad del mundo deshice el broche de su sostén para finalmente tener la piel de su espalda completamente libre a mis caricias…

-Hermione! Harry! ¿Están ahí?-

La suave pero estridente voz que se escuchó en toda la sala y que reconocí de inmediato como la de Luna nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad de una forma tan brusca que por un momento creí que había despertado de un sueño placentero.

Separándose de golpe de mí, Hermione soltó un ligero gemido de susto y de un pequeño salto se puso de pie para mirarme con sus ojos de par en par.

Completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar- y ella había hecho pasar- y con su pecho bajando y subiendo a toda velocidad debido a su respiración agitada, me miró solo unos instantes antes de voltear a la pared de donde provenía el sonido.

-Sí Luna, estamos aquí! ¿Puedes sacarnos?-

Con extrema rapidez, llevó sus manos a su espalda para volver a abrochar su sostén y sin mirarme siquiera caminó hasta donde se encontraban sus zapatos mientras se acomodaba el sweater y el cabello que estaba hecho un desastre.

Y me dejaba a mí sentado, confundido y excitado en el maldito sofá.

-Claro, solo necesitaré concentrarme- era claro que Luna estaba utilizando un "Sonorus" para comunicarse a través de la pared- Pero si no funciona tendré que utilizar un "Bombarda Maxima" así que mejor aléjense de la pared ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Con la cara roja como un tomate y la mirada baja, Hermione se colocó los zapatos y alisó la falda que se había arrugado un poco mientras yo me levantaba sin tener gran idea de que rayos había pasado.

Dos minutos más tarde, la puerta que antes se había ido apareció frente a nosotros y segundos más tarde, Luna y Neville entraron preocupados mientras nos interrogaban sobre lo que había pasado y salíamos al pasillo para caminar de vuelta el invernadero.

Con la mayor serenidad que pudo aparentar, Hermione respondía con calma mientras caminaba lo más alejada de mí y como si lo que había pasado minutos antes hubiera sido una simple ilusión.

Y dudando seriamente si lo que había pasado había sido verdad o producto de mi imaginación, caminé junto a ellos sin decir una sola palabra.

A mi lado, Hermione no volvió a mirarme en ningún momento.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Ya te dije que no pasó nada, Luna!-

-No…te…creo-

Sentada en el sofá de mi sala y tres horas después de haber estado encerrada en la Sala de Menesteres, miré a Luna suplicante y frustrada dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Luna y su interrogatorio incesante iban a volverme loca.

-No me hagas esa cara Granger- me regañó por enésima vez para después sentarse en el silloncito frente a mí- Entres ustedes dos pasó algo!-

-Por enésima vez…- me preparé a mentir, de nuevo- No pasó nada, Luna!-

-Por favor, los conozco bien!- contraatacó sin lugar a discusión- Es que si te hubieras visto me creerías! Estabas roja y acelerada como si te hubieras tomado una poción de adrenalina, y Harry parecía estatua de Hogwarts!-

-Claro que no, eres una exagerada- dije, intentando restarle atención- Alucinas porque quisieras que algo pasara, pero no pasó absolutamente nada!-

Soltando un suspiro cansado, Luna llevó una mano a su mejilla y me miró negando con la cabeza.

-Eres una mentirosa de lo peor, Hermione-

Antes de poder contestar cualquier tontería, un recuerdo atacó mi mente de pronto y cayendo en cuenta de que Luna tampoco era una inocente en todo esto la miré severamente y me crucé de brazos.

-Pues tu tampoco te quedas atrás, Luna- Luna parpadeó repetidamente- ¿Me vas a decir que no me mandaste precisamente a la Sala sabiendo que Harry estaba ahí?-

Tensando su espalda de inmediato, Luna soltó una sonrisita apenada y después se cruzó de brazos para arrellanarse en el sofá.

-Sí, lo admito y lo sabes bien- dijo como si nada- Y no me arrepiento! Así que puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras pero no me importa-

Sin saber qué rayos contestar a eso, solté un suspiro cansado y me dejé caer entre los cojines detrás de mí. Frente a mí, Luna se sentó en el borde del silloncito y me miró pícaramente.

-Anda, ya dime- volvió a decir suplicante- ¿Me vas a decir que mi ayudita, la de Neville y la de la Sala de Menesteres no funcionó?-

-Eres un caso, Lovegood!-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea! Ya cuéntame!-

Soltando un gemido frustrado, me dejé caer en el sofá de nuevo mientras pedía a todos los magos y las brujas que me dieran paciencia para soportar la insistencia de mi mejor amiga. Y para olvidar la estupidez que había hecho en la Sala.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordé el tacto de las manos de Harry sobre mi piel y reprimí un escalofrío de placer.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Cuando entré al recibidor a oscuras, miré el reloj en la pared a mi lado para darme cuenta que era extremadamente tarde. Algo cansado, me quité el abrigo y aventé las llaves a la mesita dispuesto a subir a la habitación de huéspedes que ocupaba en esa casa.

Pero antes de poder subir el primer escalón, la ligera luz proveniente de la sala me detuvo y sin poder evitarlo solté una exhalación de cansancio al darme cuenta del porqué.

Sentada en el sofá de la sala y con los brazos cruzados, Ginny me miró y compuso una sonrisa cínica. Y si las miradas pudieran matar, estaba segura que en esos momentos habría estado más muerto que si me hubieran conjurado un Avada Kedavra.

-Vaya- dijo con serenidad- Creí que te esperaría hasta el amanecer-

Con un suspiro cansado, caminé hasta ella y la miré desde el centro de la sala con reprobación.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde, Ginny? El médico te dijo que no era recomendable que te desvelaras-

-Pues no lo estaría haciendo si no tuviera que esperarte- furiosa, se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta quedar a escasos pasos frente a mí-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?-

-Lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí Ginny, ahora ve a dormir-

-¿Dónde rayos estabas, Harry?-

-Ahora no, Ginny- dije cansado, y de nuevo comencé a caminar hacia la escalera- Hablamos mañana si quieres, hoy no tengo ánimos-

Detrás de mí, Ginny me siguió de cerca y me tomó del brazo para obligarme a mirarla.

-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, Harry- dijo furiosa- Soy la madre de tu hijo! Soy tu…-

Había tenido suficiente de lo mismo. Desde que viviéramos juntos, Ginny no cansaba de repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez, como si el hecho de que llevara a mi hijo en su vientre volviera a reconstruir el amor que le tenía y el respeto y fidelidad que siempre le había profesado.

Frustrado, di media vuelta y la tomé por los hombros para mirarla severamente.

-Esto no nos convierte en la familia feliz Ginny- dije sereno-Tú destruiste esa posibilidad cuando me pediste el divorcio-

-Pero tú me amabas-

Replicó entre dientes frustrada, mirándome con furia en sus ojos castaños mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi camisa con fuerza. Soltando una simple exhalación, tomé sus manos y la miré inexpresivo.

-Dejé de hacerlo- dije simplemente- Y eso es algo que tienes que entender- sin darle tiempo a más, la miré con tristeza- Buenas noches Ginny-

Sin darle tiempo a nada más y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, di media vuelta y subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación para pensar en lo que había pasado ese día y recordar lo increíble que había sido tener a Hermione de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Sonreí mientras me tiraba en la cama.

Aquél domingo había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Es todo por hoy mis lectores, espero lo hayan disfrutado!

P.D: Falta menos ! ;)


	21. Miedo a Lo Inevitable

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí un capítulo más, que en lo personal me gustó mucho escribir y que considero imprescindible para la historia que como quien diría ya está "del otro lado". Aun no puedo creer que esta historia que surgió tan espontánea haya llegado tan lejos, y me emociona muchísimo leer sus reviews y darme cuenta de la gran cantidad de personas que están siguiendo la historia, me alegra mucho!_

_Quiero aprovechar para dar las gracias por agregarme a favoritos, dejarme review o simplemente leerme! Es muy satisfactorio saber que la historia está gustando y que todo lo que escribo con mucho cariño logre transmitir todo tipo de emociones, desde la emoción hasta la desilusión y frustración. Créanme, lidiar con estos dos personajes no es nada sencillo al escribirlos, no me imagino cómo será leerlos! (Probablemente ya les hubiera dado un golpe a los dos o mandado amenaza a la autora jaja). _

_Sobre el capítulo, no pienso darles ningún spoiler, solo disfruten!_

_Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo. Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 20°: Miedo a Lo Inevitable**

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Una semana después_

-No, ese no Parvati!- grité histérica mientras seguía caminando en el pasillo- El archivo de Rookwood! A éste lo metieron de nuevo a Azkaban hace un mes!-

Con una mirada de espanto, Parvati asintió deprisa y dio media vuelta para regresar a su oficina. Con un humor de los mil demonios, ese día corría de un lado a otro por los pasillos del Ministerio gritando órdenes a diestra y siniestra por todo el departamento, intentando por todos los medios sacar la enorme cantidad de trabajo que teníamos debido a la fuga de Rookwood que seguía pendiente y de paso olvidar el tema que me agobiaba desde hacía días.

Por supuesto, no estaba teniendo mucho éxito en ninguna de las dos.

Con una inhalación, di media vuelta para dirigirme de nuevo a mi oficina e intentar relajarme un poco.

-Rose - ante la mención de su nombre, mi asistente subió la cabeza de su trabajo para mirarme- Estaré en mi oficina, cuando tengas los reportes que te pedí me los entregas-

-De acuerdo, Herms-

Algo asustada ante mi humor de ese día, Rose continuo escribiendo los reportes con prisa y con algo de remordimiento, abrí la puerta de mi oficina para cerrarla de un ligero portazo. Una vez dentro, solté un largo suspiro cansado y con extrema lentitud me dirigí a mi silla y me dejé caer en ella sin ánimos.

Con la mirada pérdida en el techo, recordé de inmediato la razón por la que había evitado estar en mi oficina ese día.

Había pasado una semana desde aquél "incidente" en la Sala de Menesteres, y por supuesto, desde que había visto a Harry. Desde ese día había hecho hasta lo imposible para no topármelo o escuchar de él siquiera, y aunque no había sido sencillo, hasta ese día había funcionado.

Y por supuesto, el no saber nada de él me estaba matando lentamente. Y más cuando sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

Por lo que Neville y Luna me habían contado, Harry había intentado de todo para que volviéramos a vernos, e incluso en algún momento había contemplado la idea de ir a buscarme a casa. Pero gracias a todos los magos y las brujas existentes, aún no lo había hecho.

Y luego estaba también ese otro asunto. Soltando un suspiro frustrado, abrí el pequeño cajón a mi lado en el escritorio y como si fuera un objeto extraño, saqué la carpeta que había estado ahí las últimas dos semanas y la tiré en el escritorio frente a mí.

Con lentitud, abrí la cuidada carpeta y con paciencia observé todos y cada uno de los panfletos, folletos y hojas de información que me mostraban lo hermoso y mágico de aquél lugar, desde el hotel escogido por él, con todo y su vista a un precioso lago y sus montañas, hasta el tranquilo y colorido centro del pueblito.

Y a un lado de todo eso, dos boletos de ida y vuelta a Suiza en primera clase. Con fecha de salida para mañana.

Por supuesto, aún no tenía idea de que rayos iba a hacer con ellos.

-Demonios, Ron-

Antes de poder seguir maldiciendo más a mi pobre y seguramente satisfecho esposo, la puerta de mi despacho se abrió y con una sonrisa algo tímida Rose comenzó a caminar hacía mí con tres carpetas en su mano.

-Hermione, aquí te traigo los…-

No terminó. En aquél momento y como si alguien la hubiera golpeado, se detuvo frente a mí y abrió sus ojos de par en par aterrada. Sin entender muy bien que le había pasado, me levanté preocupada para acercarme a ella, y entonces lo sentí.

Un ambiente frío y pesado inundó el lugar por completo de golpe, como si en aquél momento un millón de dementores hubieran entrado a la oficina y se hubieran instalado encima de nosotros.

-¿Hermione?-

-Tranquila Rose, tranquila-

Dije con algo de miedo también, y enseguida tomé mi varita que se encontraba detrás de mí, buscando en todas direcciones a lo que fuera que estuviera causando aquello. Y entonces, una fuerte y sedosa voz comenzó a escucharse con fuerza.

-"Hola Harry Potter…¿Te acuerdas de mí?"-

Extrañada al oír el nombre de Harry, fruncí el ceño y miré en todas direcciones para encontrar al autor de esa voz, solo para darme cuenta que se estaba comunicando a través de un encantamiento y que se escuchaba en todo el Ministerio.

-"Supongo que sí, después de todo lo único que has hecho los últimos cuatro meses ha sido buscarme por todos lados, sin mucho éxito por supuesto"-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Era Rookwood.

-"Pero tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar"- continuó la voz, suave pero furiosa retumbando por el lugar-"Enfréntate conmigo esta noche, y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas"-

Sin poder evitarlo, mi mano aferró con más fuerza la varita de manera inútil al escuchar aquello.

-"Ven y búscame solo, sino tu departamento y todo el Ministerio sufrirá las consecuencias"- frente a mí, Rose escuchaba también atenta-"Si ésta noche no te veo en el lugar que te indicaré más adelante, mataré a todos los malditos que se hacen llamar tu familia y amigos, qué aunque no te quedan muchos sé perfectamente quienes son"-

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza al escucharlo. El tono de su voz no era otro más que el de amenaza pura. El tipo hablaba en serio.

-"Tienes dos horas, y te quiero _solo_"- el pánico me atacó por completo al escuchar la última palabra-"Es mi última palabra Potter, no lo cumples y te atienes a las consecuencias"-

Y tan rápido como comenzó, la suave voz dejó de escucharse y todo a nuestro alrededor volvió a su temperatura normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Con mi respiración agitada y mis ojos abiertos de par en par, miré a Rose quien frente a mí parecía haber recuperado el control.

Yo por mi parte, no podía decir lo mismo.

-¿Hermione?- me llamó, acercándose a mí para tomar mis manos- ¿Estás bien?-

Mirándola con mis ojos desorbitados, me aferré a sus brazos e inhalé con fuerza.

-Harry-

Fue todo lo que pude decir, y antes de que Rose pudiera decirme algo más, abrí la puerta de mi oficina y salí disparada hacia el pasillo con un solo objetivo en mente.

Llegar al departamento de Aurores lo antes posible.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Parado en el centro de mi oficina y con un montón de aurores vagando a mí alrededor mientras otros tantos corrían por el pasillo, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y miré el suelo para calmarme.

Fuera de mi oficina, un montón de aurores pasaban de un lado a otro para detenerse en mi oficina y quedarse o salir de nuevo mientras a mí lado, Bill, Seamus, Dean, Percy, Arthur y otros aurores me miraban prepararme e intentaban descubrir de donde provenía el hechizo de la voz que recién habíamos escuchado.

Con la cabeza a punto de reventar por todo lo que estaba pasando, solo podía escuchar voces lejanas y gritos a mí alrededor por todo el departamento mientras me colocaba mi abrigo y buscaba lo que necesitaba para salir cuanto antes. .

En pocas palabras, en aquellos momentos todo era un perfecto caos.

-Logramos rastrear el origen del hechizo- escuché decir a Seamus, llegando agitado a mi escritorio abarrotado de gente- Vino de una coordenada a tres kilómetros de la Casa de Los Gritos, en los límites del Bosque Prohibido que están fuera de Hogwarts-

-Excelente Seamus- me di el tiempo de felicitarlo mientras me colocaba mis guantes- Asegúrate de comenzar a evacuar a todo el personal del departamento y cerrar todas las redes Flu, nadie debe entrar ni salir más que los que estamos aquí-

Con un asentimiento, Seamus salió disparado de mi oficina mientras yo seguía recogiendo mis cosas y dictando órdenes por todos lados.

-Loretta- miré a mi asistente a mi lado- Avisa a Kingsley que Rookwood por fin ha dado la cara, dile que me encargaré de la situación-

-De acuerdo-

Acercándose a mí lo suficiente para que lo escuchara aún sin verlo, Bill me miró de arriba abajo mientras yo seguía recolectando todo lo que necesitaba para largarme en busca de Rookwood. Aquella era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace meses, y necesitaba encontrar a ese maldito cuanto antes.

-¿Planeas hacer lo que te dijo?-

Guiado por algo que identifiqué como adrenalina, miré a Bill mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Por supuesto, es la única oportunidad que tenemos-

Antes de poder responderme y de que yo pudiera llegar hasta la salida entre la gente a nuestro alrededor, la puerta de mi oficina se abrió de par en par para dejar pasar a la única mujer que había querido ver los últimos días y con la que había soñado todas las noches.

-Harry!-

Completamente desaliñada, con su respiración agitada y sus ojos brillantes, Hermione entró a mí oficina como alma que se la lleva el diablo y sin importarle el montón de gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor se acercó a mí para tomarme del brazo desesperada.

-Hermione! ¿Pero qué rayos…?-

Comencé sorprendido mientras detrás de Hermione, Bill me hacía una seña con las manos para darme a entender que el mensaje se había escuchado en todo el Ministerio, y por lo tanto, en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas.

Y por supuesto, Hermione lo había escuchado todo.

-Maldición-

Gruñí por lo bajo sin poderlo evitar. Ese maldito se había asegurado de asustar a todas las personas que amaba. Pegada a mí y con sus manos aún aferradas a mi brazo con fuerza, Hermione ignoró mi reacción y me miró suplicante.

-Harry, no vayas, por favor-

Aquella frase, dicha de la manera más desesperada y anhelante, me sorprendió tanto que abrí mis ojos de par en par, y algo extrañado por su comportamiento tan desesperado, la tomé de los hombros solo para darme cuenta que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-No vayas- me repitió, aferrando sus manos a mis brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza.

-Tengo que ir Hermione- dije con tranquilidad, mirándola sereno- Ya escuchaste lo que dijo-

-Iré contigo entonces-

La firmeza y seguridad con la que dijo aquello fue tan fuerte, que estuve seguro que en ese momento podría acabar con un ejército de mortífagos ella sola. Sin poder evitarlo y de manera fugaz, las palabras de Rookwood sobre asesinar a mis seres queridos si no iba solo volvieron a mi cabeza y reprimí un escalofrío de terror solo de pensar en el peligro que corría Hermione.

Aunque adoraba aquella innata preocupación que hasta ahora ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba demostrando, no podía permitir que su vida estuviera en peligro. Primero muerto antes que dejar que la tocaran.

-Por supuesto que no- dije con firmeza, aún con mis manos en sus hombros-Me quiere solo a mí, además es peligroso y no pienso arriesgarte- admití sin importarme que todos nos escuchaban-Ve con Bill a La Madriguera y espera allá- sin darle tiempo a más y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, la solté para seguir caminando hacia la salida-Seamus, que todo el departamento salga por las salidas de emergencia sin excepción-

-Harry no, por favor- la escuché decir mientras me seguía- No vayas, te lo ruego-

-¿Hermione, qué te pasa?- extrañado ante su actitud tan nerviosa y poco común en ella, me volví a ella y la miré con ceño-Tranquila- susurré sereno-Tengo que hacerlo, todo estará bien- di media vuelta para seguir caminando, pero su mano sobre mi brazo me detuvo de nuevo.

-No, Harry, llévame contigo-

-No Hermione!- exploté por fin, tomándola con fuerza de los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón- No pienso arriesgarte, entiéndelo-

Sin permitirle decir nada más pero sin soltarla, miré a Bill que se encontraba detrás de ella y respire profundamente.

-Bill, llévala a La Madriguera y no permitas que salga de ahí hasta que haya terminado con esto-

Como única respuesta, Bill asintió con seguridad y se acercó a Hermione para tomarla por el brazo con delicadeza.

-Harry, no, por favor-

Al escuchar aquél susurro convertido en un suave ruego, bajé mi mirada de nuevo a Hermione para toparme con sus hermosos ojos castaños mirándome suplicantes y tragué saliva con fuerza al darme cuenta que estaba por dirigirme a una posible emboscada.

Y frente a mí, tenía a la mujer que amaba mirándome anhelante, sin importarle que todos los presentes se dieran cuenta de su evidente preocupación. Por un momento quise besarla hasta la inconsciencia al darme cuenta de que esa podía ser la última vez que la veía.

Y sin embargo, me negaba a creer que eso sería todo para nosotros.

-Estaré bien, preciosa- besé su frente con ternura, conteniendo mis ganas de pegarla a mí- Lo prometo-

Susurré contra su frente, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, la dejé en brazos de Bill y miré a todos los que se encontraban a mí alrededor con serenidad. Sin una sola palabra, di media vuelta para salir de mi oficina de inmediato sin mirar en ningún momento atrás.

Estaba seguro que si lo hacía, vería aquellos hermosos ojos castaños y no podría irme.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Aquello no podía estar pasando, no a mí de nuevo. No a _él. _

Mirando el cielo encapotado y cubierto de nubes a través de una pequeña ventana de la sala de la Madriguera, me crucé de brazos y nerviosa regresé a mi lugar en uno de los silloncitos individuales para volverme a sentar.

Había hecho lo mismo unas veinte veces la última media hora.

Siguiendo mis pasos cuidadosamente, todos los que estaban cerca de mí me miraron sentarme para después seguir en sus asuntos o intentar seguir en ellos. Con toda la familia y las generaciones Weasley exceptuando a Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Kingsley y Hannah, apenas cabíamos en la pequeña salita de La Madriguera.

Mientras seguíamos esperando a tener alguna maldita noticia de Harry.

Habían pasado exactamente cinco horas desde que saliera del Ministerio en busca de Rookwood, y desde el Ministerio, Seamus se había quedado para avisarnos de cualquier novedad por sí se requería de la intervención de mas aurores. Por órdenes de Harry, ningún auror podía acercarse al lugar a menos que Harry lo pidiera, y por supuesto había acudido solo a la cita tal y como Rookwood le había pedido.

_Maldito necio, como le encanta dárselas de héroe._ Pensé frustrada, intentando no delatar aún más mi desesperación.

Y con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, Seamus no había dado ninguna seña. Aquella maldita espera me estaba matando.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo-

Después de minutos enteros de completo silencio, escuché la serena voz de George y levanté la vista para mirarlo. Sentado a mí lado en el borde del silloncito y de brazos cruzados miró el reloj en la pared a nuestro lado y después a Bill y a Kingsley.

-¿No deberían mandar aurores para ver qué rayos está pasando?-

Y no pude evitar agradecerle mentalmente que dijera en voz alta lo que me había estado preguntando desde hacía minutos.

-Lo sabemos, pero Harry dio órdenes estrictas de no mandar refuerzos a menos que él lo pidiera-

Aquello fue lo único y último que pude escuchar antes de perder la razón. Lo que había pedido ese necio era simplemente inaceptable, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su cabeza hueca e instinto de héroe lo llevaran a cometer alguna estupidez.

-Eso no importa- dije por fin desde mi lugar, y las casi veinte cabezas que estaban en la sala voltearon a mirarme- Ya pasaron casi seis horas y no hemos sabido nada de él, Kingsley-

Frente a mí, Kingsley y Bill intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y después volvieron a mirarme. Afuera, escuché el primer estruendo de un trueno a la distancia y reprimí un escalofrío al darme cuenta que la noche había caído y el clima no pretendía ayudar mucho.

-Podría resultar peor para Harry, Herms- comenzó Bill, mirándome con suavidad- Además, Seamus nos dijo que nos informaría de cualquier novedad y…-

-Pero si no ha informado absolutamente nada!- comencé a reclamar algo exaltada- Harry podría estar necesitando ayuda y nosotros seguimos aquí sin…-

-Lo sé, Hermione- me cortó sereno, como siempre- Pero Rookwood fue muy claro y Harry no quiso correr ningún riesgo, él dio órdenes claras de que…-

-Al demonio con las órdenes de Harry, Bill! No podemos seguir aquí esperando sin hacer nada!-

Lo corté con voz alzada, e incapaz de soportar un momento más encerrada ahí, me levanté de mi lugar en un santiamén y miré a los dos aurores frente a mí con la respiración agitada mientras todos los presentes me miraban con ojos desorbitados.

Al demonio con todo y con todos, no podía seguir fingiendo. Sabía que probablemente estaba comportándome de manera irracional, pero sinceramente me importaba un verdadero sorbete lo que todos pudieran pensar.

Afuera, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza.

-Hermione, entiende que es peligroso…-

A mi lado, George miró a su hermano mayor y se levantó también de su lugar, casi igual de desesperado que yo.

-¿Peligroso?- comenzó irónico- ¿Más peligroso que Harry solo contra ese demente? Por Merlín!- levantó sus brazos al cielo- Harry podría estar…-

-George!- desde el otro lado de la sala, Molly alzó la voz con fuerza- Ni siquiera lo digas-

De todos modos, no necesitó terminar. Como si me hubieran dado una fuerte bofetada, abrí mis ojos de par en par y algo dentro de mí se desplomó de manera casi inmediata. Por fin alguien había dicho lo que había estado rondando en mi mente todo ese tiempo, y darme cuenta que no era la única que lo pensaba me dejó sin aliento.

Con mi corazón en un puño y con todo volviéndose borroso a mí alrededor, me dejé caer en el sillón detrás de mí con fuerza y miré el piso sin prestar atención a nada más.

Harry podría estar muerto.

La mera idea me causó un terror indescriptible. Harry muerto. Aquellas dos simples palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en mi mente, y por un momento quise soltar un grito de frustración al descubrir lo que eso significaba para mí.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordé aquella terrible sensación cuando cinco meses atrás me encontraba frente a la tumba de mi esposo. Abriendo mis ojos de par en par, me di cuenta que aún sin saber muerto a Harry, me dolía igual o aún más que lo que me había dolido cuando había enterrado a mi esposo.

En ese momento me di cuenta que la mera idea de perderlo me mataría en ese mismo instante, y el simple hecho de pensarlo me devolvió a la realidad de inmediato. No podía volver a pasar por lo mismo. No con el amor de mi vida.

No con _Harry_.

Como si me hubieran dado un golpe, levanté mi mirada para toparme con veinte pares de ojos mirándome preocupados y estuve de pie de nuevo en un santiamén.

-No puedo seguir aquí- dije simplemente, tomando mi varita que estaba en el sofá- Voy a buscarlo-

-¿Qué?- Luna se levantó a mi lado- ¿Te has vuelto loca?-

-Claro que no, no puedo seguir esperando aquí sin tener noticias de él- comencé a caminar hacia la puerta- Seguramente Seamus sabe donde está-

A mi lado, la mano de George sobre mi brazo me detuvo y lo miré con ceño.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado- dijo con firmeza sin soltar su amarre.

-Suéltame George- pedí entre dientes, frustrada- No pienso quedarme aquí-

Antes de poder decir algo más, Molly se acercó rápidamente y junto a George y Luna se colocó a mi lado para mirarme preocupada mientras los demás presentes se levantaban de sus asientos, como preocupados de que cometiera una estupidez.

¿Pero qué rayos les pasaba?

-Cariño, tranquilízate, Harry seguramente…-

-No me pidas que me tranquilice, Molly- la corté de inmediato, mirándola con ojos acuosos- No puedo quedarme aquí sin saber nada de él- seguí forcejeando por zafarme del amarre de George- No cuando podría estar muerto!- alcé la voz- Tengo que hacer algo…-

Sabía que estaba actuando de manera histérica e irracional, pero no me importaba. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era largarme de ahí y buscar a Harry, sin importar a quien tuviera que quitar de en medio para lograrlo.

-No vas a solucionar nada, Hermione- continuó Luna a mi lado- Mejor espera a que…-

-Por supuesto que no- dije sin lugar a discusión, forcejeando todavía- Suéltame George! Tengo que ir a…-

El sonido de alguien apareciéndose me calló de inmediato.

-Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, mujer necia-

Aquella frase, dicha por la única voz que había querido escuchar durante las últimas horas, me sacó por completo de mi discusión y dejando de forcejear abrí mis ojos de par en par para mirar en dirección a donde había provenido el sonido.

Parado en el umbral de la puerta, con respiración agitada, su ropa manchada de sangre y completamente empapado, Harry nos miró con una media sonrisa y ojos cansados.

Y estaba vivo.

-Harry!-

Sintiendo que volvía a respirar con normalidad y sin importarme que las veinte personas en la sala estuvieran viéndome, me zafé del amarre de George para correr a su lado.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Cuando puse el primer pie en la acogedora de la Madriguera, algo débil y definitivamente agotado, todo a mí alrededor se volvió un verdadero caos.

Solo fui consciente de Hermione, quien temblando de pies a cabeza, se pegó a mí mientras sus manos se aferraban al cuello de mi camisa con fuerza. Y con aquellos brillantes y hermosos ojos castaños mirándome preocupados, sentí algo de calidez regresar a mi helado cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo, una descarga de inmenso alivio me invadió al darme cuenta que de nuevo la tenía junto a mí.

-Harry…¿Estás bien?-

-¿Estás herido?-

-¿Te pasó algo?-

-Angelina, ve a calentar un té por favor!-

Agobiado por tantas preguntas y tanto lío a mí alrededor, caminé ayudado por Hermione hasta el sofá principal de la sala mientras todos los presentes se movían a mí alrededor como si el fin del mundo estuviera cerca.

Una vez en el centro de la sala me dejé caer en el sofá con fuerza con un montón de miradas aliviadas sobre mí. Con Hermione sentada a mi lado y Molly en el otro, George se paró frente a mí y me miró con preocupación mientras yo comenzaba a quitarme mi abrigo con ayuda de Molly.

-¿Dónde está Rookwood?-

-Muerto-

Ante aquella simple palabra que más bien sonó como un quejido frustrado, todos a mí alrededor exhalaron con alivio. A mi lado, el suspiro de Hermione me llenó los oídos y tuve que contener mis ganas de mirarla.

-Bien, habrá que recoger el cuerpo y mandar un comunicado al Ministerio para arreglar todos los papeles- Kingsley se adelantó para mirarme tranquilo.

-Sí- respondí con dificultad- Ahora mismo haré que…-

-Por supuesto que no- me cortó de inmediato- De eso nos encargaremos Bill y yo- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Bill, quien asintió a su lado- Lo que tú tienes que hacer es descansar, ya has hecho suficiente-

Finalmente y después de varias maniobras, logré quitarme el montón de abrigos mojados y helados mientras sentía la mirada de Hermione examinarme con cuidado.

-Estoy bien- repuse simplemente y a mi lado, sentí la mano de Hermione tensarse sobre mi brazo- No fue…-

-Estás herido-

Me interrumpió bruscamente, y con ojos desorbitados miró aterrada la enorme mancha de sangre que se extendía sobre el brazo de mi camisa blanca. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta que la sangre no era de Rookwood sino mía. Contuve una maldición.

-No es nada, Herms…-

-¿Cómo no va a ser nada? Estás sangrando!-

Ante aquella simple frase el caos a mí alrededor volvió a reinar sin darme tiempo a decir absolutamente nada por evitarlo. Antes de poder hacer algo, Molly se paró a mi lado y comenzó a gritar órdenes como solo ella sabía para después mirarme con ternura en sus húmedos ojos.

-Hermione, lleva a Harry arriba para curarle esa herida- dijo sin lugar a discusión y miró a Fleur- Fleur querida, busca ropa limpia y seca para que Harry pueda cambiarse- volvió a mirarme- Tú, ve arriba y no discutas ¿De acuerdo?-

Con sus nervios delatando una innata preocupación, Hermione me ayudó a levantarme y sin darme tiempo a nada comenzó a arrastrarme escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación que era de Charlie.

Enternecido hasta la médula de aquél comportamiento tan encantador que Hermione estaba teniendo y del que no se daba cuenta alguna, giré mi cabeza para mirar suplicante a Molly quien, con una simple sonrisa y una mirada a George, le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que nos siguiera y no me dejara solo para lidiar con Hermione.

Después de todo, ella también la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaría quieta hasta que se asegurara que no tenía nada. Eso, aunado a la extraña actitud nerviosa que Hermione había estado teniendo todo el día, no auguraban nada bueno para mí esa noche.

-Herms, estoy bien, en serio-

No contestó. Una vez en el cuarto de Charlie y sin darme tiempo a discutir, descorrió los enormes doseles de la cama y me obligó a sentarme en el borde del colchón para después mirar a George.

-George, trae las pociones de primeros auxilios- le pidió sin rodeos mientras se sentaba a mi lado y quitaba las colchas que cubrían la cama- Están en la alacena de la cocina-

-Hermione- insistí, mirándola suplicante- Es un simple rasguño, en serio-

-Y un cuerno, Potter- murmuró entre dientes- Por favor, George-

Frente a nosotros, con ojos desorbitados y con la mandíbula desencajada, George nos miró alternadamente como si fuéramos un par de locos discutiendo. Consciente de que no podría ganar la batalla contra Hermione, me llevé la mano a la cara y la pasé por mi rostro derrotado.

-Pe…pero…-

-Por el amor de todos los magos, George- dije, mirándolo suplicante- Hazle caso y trae las pociones-

Conteniendo las ganas de reírse ante mi expresión desesperada, George solo atinó a componer una sonrisa traviesa y dando una media vuelta salió del cuarto por las benditas pociones para dejarnos completamente solos.

-Quítate la camisa-

Me ordenó en cuanto George cerró la puerta detrás de él, y creyendo que había escuchado mal, la miré con ceño solo para darme cuenta que hablaba completamente en serio.

-Hermione, en serio, no es más que un simple rasgu…-

-Deja de decir eso, Harry- me cortó sin darme opción de discutir- Quítate la camisa para poder curarte-

Sin más remedio que obedecer a su orden, entorné los ojos y conteniendo una sonrisa comencé a deshacer los botones de mi camisa mientras ella acercaba una cómoda silla y se sentaba frente a mí para examinarme con cuidado.

En cuanto mi torso estuvo completamente desnudo, tomó mi camisa y la aventó en la cama detrás de nosotros mientras seguía con su extenso escrutinio sin perder la concentración. Me miraba con cuidado y detenimiento, y en algún momento me pareció que más que examinarme se estaba asegurando de que en realidad a quien tenía frente a ella era a mí y no a alguien más.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí ligeramente y contuve las ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos para probarle que era más que real.

En algún momento la puerta se abrió mientras un sigiloso George entraba con un montón de pociones y gasas en las manos. Abriendo sus ojos de par en par ante la escena dejó las cosas en la mesita a su lado y compuso una sonrisa traviesa para salir de la habitación mientras me dirigía una mirada maliciosa.

-Hermione- la llamé de nuevo sin éxito.

En cuanto dije eso, sus manos se posaron sobre mis brazos y mi pecho para seguir con su escrutinio que al parecer había dejado de ser completamente visual. Conteniendo una maldición, me obligué a tomar aire y reprimí un escalofrío de placer al sentir sus suaves y cálidas manos sobre mi fría piel.

Y al ser consciente de que detrás de nosotros había una enorme y cálida cama con dosel que tenía mucho tiempo sin usarse.

Maldición.

-Hermione, ya te dije que no tengo nada…-

-Eso lo decidiré yo-

Decidiendo que no tenía más caso discutir, entorné los ojos y finalmente Hermione llegó a aquella pare de mi brazo que se encontraba más herida, solo para descubrir que en efecto no se trataba más que de un corte largo y nada profundo que había sangrado lo suficiente para hacerlo ver escandaloso.

Con una mirada apenada Hermione alzó las cejas ligeramente y enderezándose en la silla formó un simple "Oh" con sus labios.

Sin poder evitarlo, yo sonreí de manera triunfal y la miré despreocupado.

-Te dije que era un simple rasguño-

-Creí…creí que era grave- se defendió algo ofendida.

-Eso fue evidente- repliqué- Todos pudimos verlo, estuviste a punto de hacer que a George le diera un infarto con tanta histeria-

Ignorando por completo mi evidente sarcasmo, Hermione frunció sus labios en una mueca arrogante y se levantó de su asiento para caminar hasta la mesita en donde George había dejado las pociones. Sin mirarme, se sentó de nuevo en la sillita frente a mí y comenzó a preparar todo para curarme.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Tienes un montón de cortes en la cara, mínimo esos tengo que curarlos-

Sin darme tiempo a discutir, tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos y en esa forma delicada que solo ella conocía, comenzó a limpiar las pequeñas heridas de mi cara mientras yo luchaba por no besarla como había querido desde que estuviéramos solos.

Sin más remedio que contenerme, aspiré profundamente y me dejé curar mientras ella seguía con la tarea de aplicar las pociones sobre mis heridas.

En algún momento y después de unos segundos de completo silencio, Hermione tragó saliva y subió los ojos para mirarme con seriedad.

-Qué…- limpió un profundo corte en mi labio- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Al parecer, y después de todo el caos que había reinado en la casa desde que había entrado, Hermione quería saber cómo era que Rookwood había terminado muerto y yo vivo e ileso.

De inmediato, las imágenes sobre la pelea desfilaron sobre mi mente como en una película y solté un largo suspiro cansado.

-Cuando llegué al lugar que me indicó, Rookwood tenía ya tiempo esperándome- dije simplemente– Me tenía preparada una emboscada, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para adelantarme a sus movimientos-

Sentí el ardor de la poción penetrar en mi herida de la frente y solté un escalofrío involuntario. Frente a mí, Hermione compuso una mueca de preocupación y siguió tallando la herida con cuidado mientras su mano disponible acariciaba mi mejilla de manera inconsciente.

En algún momento el ambiente a nuestro alrededor se había vuelto más cargado, y con su rostro a escasos centímetros frente a mí mientras me miraba con preocupación, intenté pensar en cualquier otra cosa para no cometer una estupidez.

-Siempre fue algo bruto, pero ésta vez parece que se preparó lo suficiente y tenía todo planeado- me encogí de hombros, intentando aligerar la situación- No me quedó más remedio que matarlo-

En todos mis años como auror no había matado a ningún mortífago además de Voldemort, pues a pesar de que mi deber era eliminarlos había jurado que jamás me convertiría en una persona parecida a ellas.

Hermione lo sabía, y aunque lo dije con la mayor frialdad posible, no me creyó ni por un instante y solo atinó a mirarme con tristeza.

-No tenías opción, Harry-

Sin saber que responder a eso, me limité a encogerme de hombros mientras Hermione guardaba las cosas en el pequeño maletín de pociones y se levantaba. Durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos, me miró con suavidad parada desde su lugar hasta que finalmente tomó el maletín en su mano y se subió a la cama a mi lado.

-¿Hermione?-

Sin mirarme, se enderezó lentamente hasta hincarse sobre el mullido colchón mientras yo contenía la respiración, completamente idiotizado con el movimiento suave y sensual de su cuerpo mientras se movía por la cama hasta quedar acomodada detrás de mí.

-Tienes un montón de cortes en la espalda- susurró en mi oído con suavidad- También hay que curarlos-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y me tensé de inmediato mientras la sentía abrir sus piernas para acomodarlas a cada lado de mis caderas. Recordé una situación similar meses atrás y sin poder evitarlo, cerré mis puños con fuerza y los apoyé en mis rodillas.

El ambiente que ya me parecía cargado se volvió borroso al instante, y sin embargo, ella parecía no darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

A esa mujer le encantaba torturarme.

-Te va a doler un poco- dijo mientras comenzaba a frotar las pociones con las yemas de sus dedos- Pero no tardaré mucho-

Sin saber que responder, contuve una exclamación de sarcasmo y me obligué a tomar aire con profundidad mientras la dejaba curarme.

En aquellos momentos, mis arañazos y cortes eran el menor de mis problemas. Pero conociendo a Hermione no estaría quieta hasta que hubiera curado la más mínima herida de mi cuerpo, así que me obligué a pensar en otra cosa y seguí hablando.

-Al parecer, la única falla de su plan es que no tenía ningún aliado que lo ayudara- comencé mirando los doseles- Pero de todos modos me la puso demasiado difícil-

Recordé de nuevo aquella larga pelea y las numerosas veces que creí que todo estaría perdido para mí. Y sin embargo, en aquellos momentos estaba ahí, vivo, ileso, y siendo curado por la única mujer en la que había pensado mientras todo parecía perdido.

-Fue una suerte que saliera vivo-

En el momento justo que dije aquello, los suaves movimientos de Hermione sobre mi espalda se detuvieron y la sentí bajar sus manos para quedarse estática en su lugar detrás de mí. Extrañado por la repentina pausa, fruncí el ceño y miré a Hermione por encima de mi espalda, solo para darme cuenta que miraba mi espalda como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-¿Herms?-

Antes de poder decirle algo más, Hermione dejó las cosas en el colchón y ante mi evidente sorpresa, se acurrucó contra mi espalda y hundió la frente en mi cuello.

-Estaba tan preocupada- se sinceró por fin, hablando en un susurro entrecortado- Creí que te pasaría algo…que no…-

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más y enternecido hasta la médula por su actitud, di media vuelta sobre mi lugar y mirándola con suavidad la tomé entre mis brazos para acurrucarla en mi pecho.

-Hey, hey- la tomé de la barbilla con suavidad para mirarla a los ojos- Tranquila preciosa, aquí estoy- sonreí mientras llevaba mis manos a su rostro y la miraba- Vivo y entero, ¿Ves?-

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos y sin responder absolutamente nada, Hermione huyó mi mirada y bajó la cabeza para mirar sus manos. Con una suave sonrisa, la estreché más entre mis brazos y solté un suspiro aliviado contra su cabello.

No podía creer lo afortunado que era de tener a Hermione en mis brazos en aquél momento, y con gran sorpresa, me di cuenta que durante las últimas horas todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho pensando en volver a verla.

Sonriendo ligeramente al darme cuenta de eso, volví a tomar su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, solo para darme cuenta que estaba llorando. Conteniendo la respiración, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y acariciando sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, miré sus ojos con el corazón en un puño.

-¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?-

Con las lágrimas aún cayendo por sus ojos, Hermione llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y paseó su mirada por mi rostro mientras me acariciaba con suavidad.

-Creí que te perdería-

Dijo sinceramente, y por un momento me limité a mirarla sin decir absolutamente nada y con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. Que Hermione me demostrara su preocupación era común, pero que lo dijera con palabras y de aquella manera era algo nuevo para los dos.

-Si algo te pasara no podría seguir viviendo, Harry-

Aquella revelación, tan sincera como sencilla, me golpeó tan fuerte que abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, me limité a mirarla como si no hubiera escuchado bien. En todo ese tiempo, Hermione jamás me había dicho nada de sus sentimientos, y aunque estaba seguro que ella me amaba como yo a ella, escucharla decir aquello me había dejado de una pieza.

Hermione no podría vivir sin mí. Aquella revelación era tan fuerte como increíble, y helado en mi lugar, la miré con profundidad mientras ella me devolvía la misma mirada acuosa solo para darme cuenta que yo también la necesitaba como un desquiciado.

Guiado por completo por aquella idea y con el corazón latiendo de emoción, bajé mi rostro hasta que nuestras frentes se cruzaron y finalmente me rendí ante la batalla con mi interior.

Y sin pedir permiso alguno pegué mis labios a los suyos en un beso.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

No podía vivir sin él. Aquella era la simple realidad, por más que me costara admitirlo. Lo amaba con todo mí ser, y estaba condenada a hacerlo para siempre.

Con los labios de Harry pegados a los míos en un suave y lento beso que me dejó sin aliento, solté un lento gemido de alivio y correspondí a su beso mientras mis palabras se repetían en mi mente.

No podía creer que después de tantas horas de angustia al fin estaba ahí, y completamente cegada por la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me pegué a él en una muda petición a que continuara.

Por supuesto, no necesité más para que él entendiera, y al parecer igual de complacido que yo por la respuesta, me empujó lentamente contra la cama hasta dejarme boca arriba en el colchón mientras él se acomodaba para seguirme besando.

Con su delicioso y cálido peso encima de mí.

-Harry-

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada, Harry volvió a besarme, manteniéndome apresada entre el colchón y su cuerpo mientras mis manos jugaban con su cabello. Era un beso suave, lento, tranquilo. Tierno. A diferencia de muchos otros desesperados que nos habíamos dado tantas veces, esta ocasión todo era diferente.

Disfrutábamos sin prisas, en una especie de mudo acuerdo donde lo único que importaba era que en aquellos momentos estábamos juntos.

Que él estaba vivo.

Sus brazos me ceñían con fuerza por la espalda, tanto que por un momento creí que podría quebrarme en dos como una simple astilla. Por supuesto yo no podía quedarme atrás, y completamente consciente de su cuerpo pegado al mío, llevé mis manos a acariciar su duro y firme torso desnudo y él soltó una maldición contra mis labios.

-Demonios, Hermione-

No le hice caso. Completamente extasiada por la idea de tenerlo ahí conmigo, con su cuerpo encima de mí mientras nos besábamos en la cómoda cama, recorrí la piel desnuda desde su espalda baja hasta sus hombros, disfrutando la deliciosa lentitud de sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos con ternura y de sus firmes músculos tensándose con placer debajo de mis manos.

Sin poder creer que estaba ahí, vivo y a salvo, cuando horas antes había estado aterrada de la mera idea de solo perderlo.

Con esa realidad golpeándome de lleno y guiada por ese pensamiento, me pegué más a él y abrí mis labios para permitirle mayor acceso a mi boca, arrancándole a Harry un gemido de satisfacción.

Estábamos tan perdidos en aquél beso, que no fui consciente de los pasos que subían las escaleras hasta que una fuerte y muy conocida voz resonó por toda la casa.

-Harry! ¿En dónde está? Tengo que verlo-

Era Ginny. Y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la recamara en donde Harry y yo nos besábamos como si no fuera a haber un mañana.

Conscientes de que estábamos a punto de ser descubiertos y arruinando el momento por completo, detuvimos el beso al instante y nos miramos con ojos desorbitados para después mirar a la puerta que se abriría en cualquier instante. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry soltó una imprecación.

-Maldición-

Con un ligero empujón de mi parte, nos separamos de manera casi inmediata y sin dejar de mirar la puerta cerrada nos alejamos lo suficiente mientras arreglábamos nuestras ropas y nuestro cabello desaliñados, intentando hacer que todo volviera a parecer normal.

Aún sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando y con mi respiración acelerada, tomé el botiquín de pociones para dejarlo en la mesita a un lado de la puerta y Harry se terminó de abrochar la camisa en el momento justo que la puerta se abrió de par en par para dejar pasar a una agitada Ginny.

-Harry! Por Merlín!-

Sin siquiera reparar en mi presencia, Ginny pasó por mi lado y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Harry para sentarse a su lado, mirándolo con sus ojos centelleando de la preocupación y armando un revuelo tal que comparado con el mío, yo había estado calmada.

-Acabo de enterarme! Qué horror!- comenzó histérica, tomando el rostro de Harry entre sus manos para examinarlo- Mira como te dejó ese maldito!-

-Estoy bien, Ginny-

-Claro que no! Pudiste haber muerto!- continuó sin dejar de examinarlo- No debí haberme ido a esa maldita reunión de quidditch!-

Parada aún en el umbral de la puerta, Ginny no se había dado cuenta que los miraba con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Ginny, ya te dije que no pasó nada-

-Por fortuna! ¿Te imaginas lo que pudo haber pasado? No quiero ni pensarlo-

Aquello fue lo último que pude escuchar. Sintiendo una opresión en mí pecho e incapaz de mirar la escena un momento más, di media vuelta y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido salí de la habitación para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Soy una idiota. Pensé frustrada, apoyando mi frente en la puerta mientras normalizaba mi respiración. Una vez que me hube tranquilizado solté un largo suspiro y bajé las estrechas escaleras hasta el último piso. De pie en el umbral y con un semblante preocupado, Luna me esperaba desesperada y en cuanto sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos compuso una mueca de preocupación.

-Lo siento, Herms- dijo con angustia- Intenté detenerla, pero…-

-Está bien, Luna- la corté de inmediato, pasando por su lado para salir de la casa- Está donde debe estar-

Mirándome con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, Luna me siguió hasta la puerta del patio trasero y una vez afuera, me aferré a la cerca de madera que rodeaba la casa y tomé una profunda bocanada del aire que tanto necesitaba.

Y con la mente por fin clara y despejada, tomé una decisión.

-Herms-

-No Luna, no digas nada ¿Sí?-

-Vas a irte ¿Verdad?-

La escuché preguntarme con tristeza y dando media vuelta, inhalé profundamente y la miré con la poca serenidad que había logrado recuperar.

-Sí-

-Pero tú lo amas, necia!-

-Ya lo sé-

Por eso tenía que hacerlo. Precisamente porque me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y de lo peligroso que eso era para mí. Porque me había dado cuenta al estar a punto de perderlo como había perdido a Ron, que eso era algo que simplemente no podría soportar.

Porque Luna tenía razón, y de la única que tenía miedo de amarlo como lo amaba, era de mí.

Por eso mismo necesitaba alejarme de él. Huir de la verdad a la que ahora me enfrentaba era la única manera de salvarme.

-Por eso tengo que irme, Luna- mirando sus acuosos ojos azules, solté un largo suspiro mientras intentaba por todos los medios contener las lágrimas- Necesito irme-

Frente a mí, Luna solo atinó a mirarme suplicante.

Pero la decisión estaba tomada, y no pensaba retractarme.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Con ganas de pegarle a Hermione, a Harry, a Ginny? ¿A los tres?

Hasta el siguiente capítulo ;)


	22. Suiza

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridísimos lectores! Después de dos semanas de ausencia y un ligero colapso inspiracional que no llegó a mayores, aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo que sé que los dejará en parte satisfechos. ¿Por qué? No planeo arruinárselos, pero espero que así sea. ;)_

_Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que el título dice mucho del capítulo. Como dato curioso, les daré unas cuentas pistas sobre el paradero de nuestra querida Hermione. Las divisiones en Suiza son algo curiosas y bastante diferentes a las que se tienen en mi país, pero con algo de información pude encontrar que Suiza se divide en 26 Cantones (Estados) y que estos a su vez se dividen en distritos y finalmente en municipios. Se puede decir que Hermione se encuentra en el municipio de Interlaken o "Entrelagos" para los de lengua hispana, en el canton de Bern o Berna. Si quieren googlearlo o buscar en algún lugar su referencia, estoy segura que quedarán igual de maravillados que yo y se darán cuenta que Hermione tendrá mucho en que entretenerse este capítulo ;). _

_No tengo más que decir, salvo que espero les guste el capítulo y esperen con ansias lo que sigue. ¿Qué sigue? Por supuesto que no planeo decir absolutamente nada. _

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 21°: Suiza **

**~Hermione's POV~**

Con mi bolsa de viaje colgada de mi brazo derecho y mi abrigo en el otro, miré el tablero que anunciaba los próximos vuelos y tomé una larga bocanada de aire. Sentada en la amplia sala de espera y con un montón de gente a mí alrededor, mi mirada se paseó por los nombres de los distintos países y se detuvo en cuanto encontró el que buscaba.

Con el nombre "Suiza" en color verde en el tablero, miré la hora de salida y soltando un suspiro aferré mi boleto de avión en la mano. Faltaban quince minutos para abordar.

Para tomar un vuelo rumbo a aquél mágico lugar escogido por mi esposo para mí, que me alejaría de Londres, de mi familia y amigos, de mi trabajo y de mi hogar durante tres largas semanas. Pero sobre todo, que me alejaría de él.

_¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Hermione?_ Me preguntó mi conciencia confusa, y soltando un largo suspiro meneé mi cabeza y me obligué a continuar con los ojos abiertos. Habían pasado apenas cuatro horas desde que hubiera dejado La Madriguera sin despedirme absolutamente de nadie más que de Luna, y a las cinco de la mañana y sin haber dormido nada en toda la noche, en aquellos momentos era una especie de cadáver viviente que necesitaba una buena dosis de café o de sueño.

O tal vez, lo único que necesitaba era subirme ya a ese avión, antes de arrepentirme y salir corriendo en dirección opuesta al aeropuerto. _Es lo mejor,_ le había dicho a Luna apenas unas horas antes, y ahora me lo repetía internamente una y otra vez mientras esperaba el llamado al avión que me llevaría a "Mi Luna de Miel" individual.

Porque en efecto, lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovechar aquél hermoso y último regalo que mi esposo había planeado para mí. Pero sobre todo, lo mejor era alejarme de él.

-Pasajeros con destino a Suiza, favor de abordar por la puerta lateral-

La suave y cadenciosa voz de la mujer por altavoz me sacó de mis cavilaciones y dando un respingo, aferré mi bolso con fuerza y miré el boleto en mi mano. Al parecer esos quince minutos se habían ido volando, o simple y sencillamente había perdido noción del tiempo. De lo que estaba segura, es que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era levantarme de esa silla y entrar al maldito avión de una buena vez.

_Bien Hermione, ahora sube al maldito avión._ Me gritó mi conciencia molesta.

Y con aquella simple orden interna, me levanté de la silla que había estado ocupando la última hora y tomando todas mis cosas caminé hasta la fila que comenzaba formarse en el pasillo y frente a la puerta que conectaba con el avión.

-Buenos días, señorita- el saludo de la azafata me sacó de mis cavilaciones, y sorprendida me di cuenta que había llegado mi turno- Bienvenida a su vuelo- revisó mis papeles con rapidez para después entregármelos y sonreírme- Que tenga un excelente viaje-

Sin tener mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo, miré solo un instante hacía atrás y después a la azafata a la que finalmente le devolví la sonrisa.

-Gracias-

Sin mayor ceremonia, tomé mis papeles y mi bolso hasta entrar en el estrecho pasillo que me conducía al avión. Una vez dentro, busqué el asiento que me correspondía solo para darme cuenta que era en primera clase y sorprendida, tomé asiento mientras contenía mis ganas de soltar un suspiro de enfado.

No cabía duda que Ron se había asegurado que ese viaje fuera inolvidable.

Aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola.

-Bien Ron- susurré, mirando por la ventanilla del avión mientras descansaba mi barbilla en la mano- Veamos que otras sorpresas me preparaste, maldito tramposo-

Y convencida de que seguramente ese pelirrojo se habría reído con fuerza al escucharme, solté un suspiro y me recargué contra el asiento para relajarme un poco.

O por lo menos, poder olvidar esos ojos verdes que estaba segura iba a extrañar como loca.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

El sonido de las cortinas descorriéndose me despertó de manera abrupta y frustrado ante la intensa luz del sol que amenazaba con penetrar mis pestañas, coloqué una mano sobre mis ojos y me enderecé con ceño para reclamarle al que fuera que hubiera interrumpido mi sueño. Finalmente terminé de abrir mis ojos, y extrañado observé todo a mi alrededor solo para darme cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación y que la cama con dosel en la que estaba no era la mía. Entonces como una película, todos los eventos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza y finalmente recordé el lugar en el que estaba y el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

En la habitación de Charlie, en La Madriguera, y con un increíble dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Y justo frente a mí, parada de espaldas a la ventana que ahora estaba descubierta de par en par, una mujer de cabello rubio me miraba de brazos cruzados.

Era Luna.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin te despiertas-

Dijo en un tono algo ácido, y extrañado fruncí el ceño para dejarme caer de nuevo en el colchón debajo de mí.

-¿Dormí mucho?- pregunté en un quejido, colocando mi brazo sobre los ojos para mitigar la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

-Solo unas doce horas, lo normal, tu sabes-

Aquél simple comentario pareció más un reclamo, y frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud hosca de Luna, que esperaría más bien que fuera de preocupación debido a mi estado y el hecho de que anoche había estado al borde de la muerte, retiré la mano de mis ojos y me enderecé para mirarla.

Aunque en realidad, a la única que quería ver en aquellos momentos era a Hermione, a quién después de que Ginny llegara y armara un escándalo, no había vuelto a ver. Y a la que necesitaba más que nunca.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté algo ofendido por su evidente brusquedad- ¿Por qué el mal humor?-

Como única respuesta, Luna abrió la boca sin decir absolutamente nada y volviéndola a cerrar de golpe, se sentó en la silla frente a mí cama y me miró frustrada.

-Por nada- me ladró sin delicadeza- Bueno en realidad sí- se arrepintió, mirándome de brazos cruzados- Es que…- se detuvo, mirando al piso y después a mí de nuevo- Ay! Tú tienes la culpa de todo!-

Ante aquél grito, Luna abrió sus brazos de par en par y frustrada se volvió a acomodar en su silla mientras yo la miraba con cara de espanto. ¿Pero qué maldito mosco le había picado a Luna?

-¿Qué?- fruncí el ceño, enderezándome por completo en la cama para mirarla- ¿De qué estás hablando, Luna?-

-Harry- tomando aire con una larga bocanada, Luna se acomodó en su lugar y me miró unos instantes antes de hablar- Vengo solo a decirte algo de lo que tienes que enterarte antes de que salgas de ésta habitación: Hermione se ha ido ésta mañana-

Ante aquella simple noticia que me cayó como un balde de agua helada, solo atiné a abrir mis ojos de par en par sorprendido, como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que Luna acababa de decirme. Hermione se había ido. Las miles posibilidades que esa simple oración me traía eran tantas que sentí mi cabeza a punto de explotar.

-¿Se ha ido? ¿Cómo que se ha ido?- ante aquella pregunta, Luna se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta la ventana para no mirarme a los ojos- Luna no hagas eso! Mírame!-

Obedeciendo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña a la que han regañado, Luna dio media vuelta en su lugar y me miró enfurruñada.

-¿Dónde está Hermione, Luna?-

-Lo siento Harry- serena como pocas veces se le podía ver, Luna se cruzó de brazos y me miró con su cabeza ladeada- Pero no puedo decírtelo- dijo simplemente, y yo fruncí el ceño ante la respuesta- Hermione me hizo jurar que no te lo diría, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con eso, no pienso faltar a mi palabra- y en un evidente reclamo, añadió- Además mereces que no te lo diga, eres un bruto colosal-

Jamás había visto a Luna en esa actitud y hablarme de esa manera, y mucho menos ocultarme algo sobre Hermione cuando lo que ella siempre buscaba era que estuviéramos juntos. Pero tampoco podía decir que me sorprendiera cuando en efecto, estos últimos días y sobre todo anoche me había comportado como un reverendo idiota.

-Solo te puedo decir que se fue unas cuantas semanas, volverá en menos de un mes- continuó en un intento tal vez por calmarme y yo sentí que volvía a respirar al darme cuenta que no era definitivo- Necesitaba alejarse y estar sola un tiempo, y aunque me desespera su necedad, creo que estoy de acuerdo con ella en eso-

Por un momento no respondí absolutamente nada. Aún desconcertado por la noticia pero menos sorprendido, miré la pared frente a mí mientras pensaba en lo que Luna acababa de decirme y en lo que eso significaba. Hermione se había ido a sabría Dios donde, la única que lo sabía era Luna y al parecer no pensaba decirme y por más que eso me doliera, Luna tenía razón en hacerlo.

Sin mayor ceremonia, me dejé caer en las almohadas detrás de mí y coloqué mi brazo sobre los ojos para soltar un largo suspiro.

-Creo que yo también, Luna-

Aunque me dolía admitirlo, estaba totalmente de acuerdo en eso.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Con la mandíbula desencajada y mis ojos desorbitados, miré otra calle del hermoso, pequeño y pintoresco pueblito mientras mis manos se posaban en los vidrios de la ventana del auto como si fuera una niña pequeña que jamás en la vida había visto nada igual.

Y es que en realidad, así era.

Desde el momento que me había bajado del avión para sentir el intenso frío de Suiza calarme hasta los huesos, no había podido salir de mi asombro ante lo que mis ojos veían cada que miraban al frente. Como si los asientos en primera clase hubieran sido poca cosa, Ron también se había asegurado de contratar un chofer y un auto de lujo para llevarme desde Zurich hasta el pequeño pueblo donde me hospedaría, dándome un recorrido por los recovecos y las calles en las que estaría las siguientes tres semanas.

Incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente y mucho menos decir una frase congruente, me había limitado a quedarme callada mientras el amable hombre detrás del volante me platicaba a detalle sobre los lugares que veíamos en un excelente inglés. Guiada por el sonido de su voz, miraba a través de la ventanilla todos y cada uno de los lugares con asombro.

Desde verdes prados hasta enormes montañas y lagos mucho más extensos y brillantes que el Lago Negro de Hogwarts, así como calles estrechas y casitas típicas de la región adornando el centro del lugar, aquello era simplemente demasiado maravilloso para ser real.

"El lugar donde se hospedará es Interlaken, madame, uno de los lugares turísticos más reconocidos en Suiza y buscado por los recién casados". Me había dicho en algún momento y por supuesto, yo no había podido evitar soltar una ligera risa irónica ante el comentario. Después de todo, Ron había sido muy claro cuando había estipulado que ese era nuestro regalo de aniversario y algo así como segunda Luna de Miel.

-Muy bien, madame- la voz del chofer me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Hemos llegado a su hotel-

Con el corazón palpitándome de emoción y mi cara pegada a la ventanilla, abrí mi mandíbula de par en par para observar con atención el grande pero hogareño hotel que más bien parecía una cabaña gigante. Y en ese instante me di cuenta que el folleto no le había hecho justicia.

Una vez fuera en el increíble frío de Noviembre que en nada se comparaba al frío de Londres, dejé vagar mi mirada por el lugar mientras el chofer bajaba mis maletas de la cajuela y las colocaba a mi lado justo frente a la recepción. Sin poder creer muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando y algún algo aturdida, miré al hombre a mi lado quien, sonriente, me indicó con la mano el camino a la recepción.

-Que disfrute sus vacaciones, madame-

-Gra…gracias-

Segundos después escuché el motor arrancar detrás de mí, mientras yo aún parada frente al lugar, tomaba un largo suspiro y sonreía algo emocionada.

-Bien, Ron, veamos qué es lo que sigue-

Tomando las maletas de ruedas con ambas manos, caminé por el estrecho camino de grava hasta la recepción en donde una vez dentro, el cambio de temperatura fue tan extremo cómo agradable. En el momento que estuve ahí, mis ojos se perdieron en la maravilla del pequeño, hogareño pero a la vez lujoso lugar. Tapizado de madera oscura en las paredes, con una salita ostentosa y acogedora frente a una enorme chimenea de piedra oscura en donde crepitaba el fuego, la recepción se encontraba justo a un lado, donde una mujer rubia y de ojos azules se levantó de inmediato al verme.

-Buenos días, señorita!- me saludó en perfecto inglés, con sus ojos brillantes- Espero haya tenido un excelente vuelo-

Algo aturdida por tal recibimiento, me quedé estática en mi lugar y la miré como queriendo asegurarme de que se refería a mí. Pero a mi lado no había nadie más así que suponía que en efecto yo era la persona a la que le hablaba.

-Lo fue- parpadeé algo sorprendida- Muchas gracias-

-Seguramente estará cansada por el viaje, permítame llevarla hasta su suite- continúo sin darse cuenta de mi estado aturdido, y caminando sin dejar de verme, tomó una de las llaves que se encontraban pegadas en la pared detrás de la recepción- Seguramente ya estará limpia y lista-

-¿Su…suite?-

-Claro- con un movimiento de cabeza, le pidió al botones que tomara mis maletas- Sígame por aquí por favor-

Sin más remedio que obedecer y aún aturdida, seguí a la dulce mujer por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones del hotel, mirando todo a mi alrededor como si hubiera entrado en una realidad paralela. Si creía que la recepción era hermosa, se había quedado corta a comparación de los pasillos que, aún a puerta cerrada podía darme cuenta que las habitaciones eran un verdadero sueño.

Pero cuando salimos de esa sección del hotel a un hermoso y enorme jardín al aire libre, con las montañas como fondo y hermosos campos verdes alrededor, abrí mis ojos de par en par y miré a la mujer que caminaba a mi lado.

-Esas…- señalé con el dedo la sección del hotel que acabábamos de pasar- ¿Esas de ahí no eran las suites?-

-Ay no, por supuesto que no!- la mujer negó con ceño fruncido, casi ofendida por la pregunta hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos- Son éstas!-

Sonriente y efusiva, la mujer apuntó al frente en donde cuatro pequeñas y acogedoras cabañas ordenadas en fila se alzaban al final del jardín y sin poder creer lo que veía, seguí caminando boquiabierta hasta quedar justo frente a ellas.

-Ésta será la suya, señora- me dijo la mujer mientras subíamos los escaloncitos del pequeño pórtico de la segunda cabaña- Permítame mostrársela-

Y abriendo la puerta con la llave que llevaba, hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que pasara. Una vez dentro, miré a mí alrededor y como si fuera posible, abrí mis ojos aún más mientras mi mandíbula se desencajaba tanto que creí que no podría volver a cerrarla.

Era tan hermoso que por un momento quise darme un pellizco para ver si en efecto estaba despierta y aquello no era un sueño.

Adentro, el espacio era mucho más grande de lo que la pequeña cabaña revelaba por fuera. Parada en la puerta todavía sin poder moverme, observé la inmensa habitación en la que estaba, y que al igual que la recepción estaba tapizada en madera oscura en su mayor parte, dándole un toque tan acogedor que el frío ni siquiera se sentía.

Pegada a la pared a mi derecha, una enorme cama de altos barrotes y dosel se alzaba majestuosa en el centro de la habitación, cubierta de hermosas sábanas de seda verde y mullidos cojines que invitaban a tirarse en ella al instante. Al parecer el tema era el color verde. A mi izquierda y justo frente a la cama, se encontraban dos confortables sillones individuales encima de un hermoso tapete color esmeralda, dirigidos hacia la inmensa y hermosa chimenea de piedra oscura que en aquellos momentos se encontraba apagada pero estaba segura que podría calentar toda mi casa.

A un lado de la cama y justo en el extremo derecho y opuesto de la habitación, un inmenso ventanal de cortinas cerradas se alzaba frente a una pequeña y confortable salita de un sillón doble y una mecedora, como si los dos pequeños silloncitos no fueran suficiente para que alguien estuviera cómodo.

-Ahora se siente frío- la voz de la mujer a mi lado me sacó de mi ensueño- Pero una vez encienda la calefacción o la chimenea se calentará de inmediato- comenzó a caminar hasta el fondo de la habitación donde se encontraba una puerta de roble cerrada- Éste de aquí es el baño-

Sin más remedio que seguirla y aún ofuscada, la seguí hasta el baño en donde una vez adentro solo atiné a tomar aire con fuerza mientras mi mirada se perdía a mi alrededor.

Tan grande que casi podía ser la mitad de la cabaña, el baño tenía un retrete, un lavabo doble en mármol verde frente a un espejo tan inmenso que reflejaba toda la habitación y una inmensa regadera con cristales transparentes y chorros de agua que salían por todos lados. Y por si fuera poco, apostado en la esquina del baño y con otro amplio ventanal cerrado a sus espaldas, un gigantesco jacuzzi de hidromasaje completaba la decoración.

-Wow…- logré susurrar sin aliento, incapaz de creer lo que había visto en apenas una hora en ese lugar.

-Esos ventanales- dijo apuntando las ventanas cerradas del jacuzzi- Ahora están cerrados pero puede abrirlos cuando usted quiera para tener la misma vista que tendrá desde su cama-

-¿Vista?- saliendo de mi ensueño, meneé la cabeza sorprendida de que detrás de esos ventanales hubiera algo y miré a la mujer a mi lado- ¿Qué vista?-

Dirigiéndome una inmensa sonrisa risueña e invitándome a seguirla, la mujer salió del baño y caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al inmenso ventanal que se encontraba frente a la salita y a un lado de la cama, en el extremo derecho de la habitación.

-Ésta vista, señora-

En el momento mismo que descorrió las cortinas y la intensa luz de la mañana se coló por el ventanal de cristal, parpadeé varias veces para observar la famosa "vista" a la que se refería y por un momento sentí que me quedaba sin aire. Frente a mí y bajo un cielo tan azul como el de verano, un inmenso y cristalino lago se extendía por todo el lugar mientras al fondo y en un color tan verde como el que había en mi habitación, enormes montañas se alzaban majestuosas a su alrededor.

Por un momento recordé la vista que tenía desde mi habitación en Hogwarts y pude darme cuenta al instante que la sensación que en aquellos momentos sentía era idéntica a la que había sentido cuando había visto el Lago Negro por primera vez desde mi torre.

Sin poder creer lo que veía, abrí mis ojos de par en par y sonreí mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho para sentir mi respiración agitada.

-Ron…eres un maldito-

Segura de que ese cumplido había llegado a los ojos de mi marido, seguí admirando aquella vista completamente maravillada.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

_Una semana después_

-Loretta, estaré en mi oficina y no quiero que nadie me moleste, por favor-

-S…sí Harry-

Sin darle tiempo a más y dejándola boquiabierta en su lugar, aventé la puerta detrás de mí de mal humor y caminé hasta la silla de mi escritorio en donde me dejé caer en ella sin cuidado. Conteniendo mis ganas de gritar, llevé las manos a mi rostro y sin poder evitarlo solté un suspiro frustrado.

Hacía ya una semana que Hermione se había ido y era la misma semana que no tenía noticias de ella. Sin saber donde rayos estaba, cuando regresaría ni cómo encontrarla o contactarla, Hermione parecía simplemente haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y Luna dispuesta a no decirme una sola palabra sobre ella.

-Demonios-

Frustrado, me levanté de mi silla para mirar la ciudad a través de la ventana de mi oficina, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en Hermione y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Aunque entendía los motivos por los que se había ido y no la culpaba por haberlo hecho, no tener una sola noticia sobre ella me ponía de un humor de los mil demonios, y en cierta forma me dolía que se hubiera ido de aquella manera tan brusca.

Que me hubiera dejado así.

Y luego estaba Ginny. Desde esa noche que había matado a Rookwood y que se enterara por boca de alguien que Hermione se había ido por un tiempo, la actitud ácida y desconfiada de Ginny se había convertido de nuevo en amabilidad, sonrisas y buen humor, que aunque no lo admitiría nunca, estaba seguro que era precisamente por el hecho de que Hermione se había ido.

_Tampoco puedes culparla de su desconfianza, Potter._ Me recriminó mi conciencia mientras todos los besos, abrazos y caricias compartidos con Hermione desfilaban por mi cabeza como una película. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado alentado por el recuerdo y seguí mirando hacia fuera.

Aunque de todas maneras, Ginny no tenía ningún derecho a desconfiar de mí cuando entre ella y yo no había ningún vínculo más que el de mi hijo creciendo en su vientre, y por más que había intentado demostrárselo de mil maneras posibles, Ginny parecía dispuesta a intentar que todo volviera a funcionar entre nosotros.

Y aunque me frustraba que mi ex esposa no lo entendiera, más me frustraba que Hermione no lo hiciera. Y que por su maldita necedad estuviera arruinando no solo la oportunidad de estar juntos sino la felicidad de ambos.

Al parecer, entre ella y Ginny se habían propuesto a que yo hiciera justamente lo que iba en contra de mis deseos, y por un momento no sabía con quién sentirme más molesto y frustrado. Por supuesto, Luna también entraba en esa ecuación con su silencio.

-Maldición, Hermione-

Sin poder evitarlo y como siempre, mis pensamientos volvieron a la mujer que había comprobado iba a sacarme de quicio con su necedad. Por más que intentaba averiguar en donde podría estar, quebrándome la cabeza mientras pensaba en todos los lugares posibles en donde podría estar tanto tiempo, siempre volvía a donde mismo y solo atinaba a soltar un gemido de frustración.

Desde Hogwarts hasta La Madriguera, la casa de Luna hasta casa de sus padres, había visitado todos y cada uno de esos lugares solo para darme cuenta que Hermione se había ido de Londres y tal vez del país a solo Merlín sabía dónde.

De eso había pasado una semana, y no estaba seguro si podría soportar una más.

-Hermione, Hermione…- susurré su nombre mientras pegaba mi cabeza al borde de madera de la ventana- ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?-

Y sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna, no me quedó más remedio que soltar un largo suspiro y seguir mirando por la ventana.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Con una taza de chocolate caliente en una mano y el teléfono en otra mientras admiraba el paisaje a través de la ventana, intenté no entornar los ojos de nuevo al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga del otro lado de la línea.

-Eres una persona cruel- repitió Luna- Tu allá disfrutando de lo lindo y yo aquí esperando días a que te comunicaras!-

Sin poder evitarlo, contuve un suspiro al darme cuenta que tenía algo de razón. Habían pasado diez días desde que me había ido y a pesar de que le había prometido estar en contacto solo me había comunicado dos veces para decirle cualquier cosa, y por supuesto, los reclamos no se habían hecho de esperar.

-Lo sé Luna, es solo que…- miré de nuevo afuera y me arropé más en la ligera manta que llevaba encima- He hecho tantas cosas estos días-

Tan pronto como hube dicho eso, Luna olvidó su supuesto enojo y soltando un ligero gritito de emoción me pidió que le contara con lujo de detalle todo lo que había hecho los últimos días. Por un momento pude imaginarla acomodándose en su asiento como si le fuera a contar el mejor chisme del año, y sin poder evitarlo sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Luna era un caso perdido.

-Bueno, cuéntame, cuéntame-

Acomodándome más en la manta que tenía sobre mí, solté un largo suspiro y con una sonrisa le comencé a relatar la gran cantidad de cosas que había hecho los últimos días. Desde el primer día había descubierto con gran sorpresa por parte de mi amable casera que Ron tenía todo un itinerario planeado de cosas por hacer y lugares que visitar, y por supuesto ella se estaba encargando de que lo siguiera al pie de la letra.

Desde visitar el centro del pueblo y conocer los hermosos lugares al pie de las montañas hasta esquiar en ellas y viajar en bote por los lagos, había conocido el hermoso y pequeño pueblo de un extremo al otro solo para maravillarme cada vez más y olvidarme un poco de todo lo que había dejado en Londres.

De casi todo.

-Ay pero que increíble, Herms!- fascinada, Luna exclamó del otro lado de la línea- Quien iba a decir que Ron iba a darte esa sorpresa!-

Y vaya sorpresa. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí al darme cuenta que yo tampoco lo habría esperado jamás. Y sin embargo, ahora no hacía más que sorprenderme al darme cuenta de que a pesar de siempre haber sido un despistado, mi esposo había sido conmigo un hombre dulce, cariñoso y detallista.

Y por supuesto, no podía evitar sentirme peor cada vez que recordaba al hombre que amaba y al que había dejado en Londres sin darle ninguna explicación.

-Lo sé- dije simplemente, mirando distraída el lago- Yo tampoco lo imaginé-

Durante unos segundos me limité a quedarme callada, incapaz de hacer la pregunta que había estado rondando en mi cabeza los últimos minutos. Sin embargo, conocía perfectamente a Luna para saber que la estaba esperando, así que soltando un largo suspiro aferré más el teléfono para hablar.

-Y…- dudé unos instantes- ¿Cómo están todos?-

Solté al final, incapaz de pronunciar la verdadera pregunta que originalmente tenía planeada y de la única que en realidad quería una respuesta. Del otro lado de la línea, pude escuchar el sonoro suspiro decepcionado de mi mejor amiga y yo solo me mordí el labio inferior.

-Bastante bien, Victoire y Fred te extrañan mucho, pero les dije que volverás pronto- dijo con un dejo de ternura- Les dije a Molly y a George que saliste de vacaciones pero no les dije a donde, no te preocupes- recalcó enseguida- Fleur me ha preguntado dónde estás pero le dije que no tenía idea-

-Bien-

Fue todo lo que contesté. Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos me limité a quedarme callada, intentando formular la pregunta que en realidad quería preguntar sin hacer notorio mi evidente interés. Pero antes de poder decir algo, Luna me interrumpió y fue ella la que sacó el tema a colación.

-¿No vas a preguntar por él?-

Preguntó en un tono entre curioso y retador, y frustrada al darme cuenta que mi mejor amiga me conocía demasiado bien, reprimí una maldición y apreté más el aparato contra mi oído, exasperada.

-¿Cómo está?-

Durante unos largos instantes la línea permaneció en silencio hasta que finalmente escuché el largo gemido derrotado de mi amiga, que me indicó sin palabras la respuesta a mi pregunta de manera inmediata. O tal vez me indicó simplemente la frustración que ella sentía.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Herms?- replicó algo frustrada- Viene cada dos días a mí casa y de alguna manera siempre termina preguntando por ti- se calló un instante, como buscando alguna respuesta de mi parte- Me destroza no poder decirle donde rayos estás, solo porque tú me hiciste prometer que no lo haría!-

Espantada al darme cuenta que mi amiga comenzaba a flaquear en su convicción por mantener mi secreto, aferré más el teléfono a mí oído y la interrumpí de inmediato.

-Y lo seguirás prometiendo Luna- dije tajante, escuchando el quejido de mi amiga en respuesta- ¿De acuerdo?-

-Herms…-

-¿De acuerdo?-

No hubo respuesta por unos segundos, y paciente, esperé hasta escuchar el largo suspiro cansado de mi amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-De acuerdo, Herms- aceptó por fin, arrancándome una ligera sonrisa de alivio- Prometo no decirle nada a Harry, aunque no esté de acuerdo en eso en lo absoluto-

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un suspiro cansado ante la insistencia de mi amiga y seguí mirando el paisaje frente a mí.

-Es lo mejor, Luna- volví a repetir por enésima vez, intentando convencerme de que era cierto- Créeme-

Susurré aquella simple palabra sabiendo que en realidad la estaba susurrando para mí misma. Sin poder evitarlo, otro suspiró salió de mis labios mientras mi mente viajaba de nuevo al hombre en el que había estado pensando los últimos días.

Solo para preguntarme que podría estar haciendo en aquellos momentos en los que yo lo extrañaba como loca.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

_Una semana después_

Soltando un bufido frustrado, dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla detrás de mí para mirar a Luna cansado.

Dos semanas. Dos largas semanas habían pasado desde que Hermione se fuera y que no tuviera una sola noticia de ella. Para entonces, estaba al borde de la locura y me importaba un reverendo sorbete que Luna se diera cuenta de mi desesperación.

-Maldición, Luna- solté entre dientes frustrado, recibiendo a cambio una mirada compungida por parte de mi amiga.

-Lo siento, Harry- se disculpó por enésima vez- Pero no puedo decírtelo!- aunque sentí como siempre que su desesperación era real, no pude evitar mirarla con algo de recelo- Pero volverá en una semana, lo juro-

Aquello fue lo último que pude escuchar de sus labios y frustrado, llevé mis manos a mi rostro mientras soltaba un largo gemido frustrado.

-Una semana!- incapaz de continuar en mi lugar, me levanté rápidamente y comencé a caminar por la habitación- Una semana!- repetí, elevando las manos al cielo como buscando consolación divina- Luna, yo me volveré completamente loco en una semana, así que si esa es tu manera de reconfortarme, te informo que no funciona para nada-

-Lo sé, Harry, pero es lo mejor- repitió también por enésima vez- Los dos necesitan un tiempo a solas para que todo se tranquilice, después de lo que ha pasado es lo más sano-

Y aunque yo también sabía que era lo mejor, no pude evitar soltar otro suspiro cansado mientras me dejaba caer de nuevo en la silla detrás de mí. Sabía que Luna tenía razón, y aunque si bien no me gustaba el hecho de que Hermione se había ido sin despedirse ni decirme nada, la entendía por completo. Pero el no saber siquiera donde rayos estaba y no tener una sola noticia de ella en dos semanas era lo que me tenía completamente enloquecido. Porque ¿Quién me aseguraba que regresaría tan pronto? ¿Quién me aseguraba que estuviera solo en un viaje de vacaciones, y no hubiera tomado la ridícula decisión de quedarse para siempre en donde fuera que estuviera?

Hermione tendía a tomar decisiones equivocadas cuando era por el bien de los demás, sobre todo cuando se trataba de nosotros y nuestra relación.

-Ya lo sé, Luna- la miré frustrado, intentando hacerle ver que entendía esa parte de la ecuación- Pero no saber nada de ella me está matando, y tú estás ayudándola con sus tonterías!-

Frente a mí, Luna compuso una mueca algo compungida y me miró con ternura. Sabía que me entendía y al parecer compartía mi frustración ante la actitud de Hermione y sin embargo, también parecía entender que no decirme nada era lo mejor para los dos. Sinceramente, yo no tenía idea de cómo aquello podía ser bueno. Para ninguno de los dos.

-Te entiendo, Harry- dijo tranquila, y se adelantó en su silla para sentarse en el borde- Pero…- sentada frente a mí, tomó mi mano con delicadeza y la apretó entre las suyas, obligándome a levantar la vista y mirarla- Pero te prometo algo…- continuo- Si Hermione no regresa justo el día que ella me dijo que regresaría, yo misma te acompañaré a buscarla y la traeremos de regreso así sea a regañadientes ¿De acuerdo?-

Incapaz de contenerme, la miré de la misma manera y aferré su mano con fuerza, seguro de que Luna no estaba diciendo más que la pura verdad. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba dispuesta a hacer eso y más, todo con tal de que Hermione dejara de ser tan necia y obstinada.

-De acuerdo-

Sin poder evitarlo, esbocé una media sonrisa y apreté su mano con ternura, pensando en que sería de mí si Luna no estuviera ahí para mí.

Y sobre todo, en como rayos haría para soportar una semana más sin saber de Hermione.

~o~

Cuando entré a la casa, titiritando y con las extremidades agarrotadas por el intenso frío, solté un suspiro de placer al darme cuenta de lo cálido de la habitación y comencé a quitarme el montón de abrigos que llevaba encima. A principios de Diciembre, el frío que parecía haberse estado reteniendo en algún lado se había soltado con fuerza por fin en Londres, como un augurio de que aquél invierno sería en efecto tan crudo como siempre.

-Ginny, estoy en casa!-

Grité como de costumbre mientras tiraba las llaves en la mesita de recibidor y me dejaba caer con fuerza en el sofá de la sala. Durante unos segundos esperé una respuesta que no llegó, y fue entonces cuando recordé que me había dicho que estaría en Hogwarts arreglando unas cosas para la siguiente temporada de quidditch.

Y a pesar de mi insistencia porque se quedara en casa a descansar pues estaba casi ya en su sexto mes de embarazo, se había excusado diciendo que necesitaba distraerse y sin más había dejado la casa desde muy temprano dejándome completamente solo. Por supuesto, había aprovechado para hacerle aquella visita a Luna, así que en aquellos momentos en los que estaba solo, lo único que quería era relajarme y disfrutar de mi soledad mientras dejaba que mi mente tomara cualquier rumbo.

Aunque siempre llegaba al mismo: Hermione.

Cansado y aún tumbado en el sofá de la sala, coloqué mi antebrazo encima de mis ojos y solté un suspiro cansado. Mi visita a Luna había terminado tan frustrante como siempre, y sin poder evitarlo, golpeé con fuerza el almohadón a mi lado para desahogarme aunque fuera un poco.

-Hermione- susurré su nombre, llevando mi brazo de nuevo a mis ojos- Ay Hermione-

Me salió en un suspiro, y sabiendo que nada ganaría con mencionarla, decidí detener mis pensamientos mientras miraba el techo encima de mí. Durante largos minutos, me limité a permanecer con mis ojos cerrados en aquella habitación sola y callada, escuchando solamente el constante tic tac del reloj en la pared mientras me relajaba poco a poco.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, cuando unos largos y constantes timbrazos a la puerta me sacaron de mí en sueño y sobresaltado, me enderecé de mala gana del sofá para mirar la puerta a unos cuantos metros atrás de mí. Las personas de confianza como los Weasley, Luna, Neville y algunos amigos más podían aparecerse dentro de la casa sin la necesidad de timbrar, y por supuesto, no conocía a nadie que soliera timbrar de aquella manera tan extraña.

Tan...decidida.

Extrañado, me levanté de mi lugar con ceño fruncido y caminé hacia la puerta incapaz de imaginar quien podría estar detrás y porque rayos tocaba de aquella manera. Soltando un suspiro de cansancio, me miré en el espejo del pasillo para asegurarme de que estaba presentable y giré el picaporte de la puerta para finalmente abrirla.

Y de todas las personas que podrían haber estado detrás de esa puerta, jamás pensé en toparme con la persona que en esos instantes me miraba desde el umbral. Sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Con sus ojos grises y su cabello rubio platinado peinado con formalidad como siempre, el hombre frente a mí me miró con serenidad y yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Malfoy?-

-Buenos días, Harry- saludó secamente y me miró con seriedad- ¿Puedo pasar?-

Aquello terminó por sacarme por completo de terreno. Desde que saliera de Hogwarts, no había tenido trato con Malfoy más que en dos o tres ocasiones y todas por trabajo o de manera extremadamente formal, así que el hecho de que en aquellos momentos estuviera ahí y pidiendo pasar a la casa, era tan bizarro que por un momento me pregunté si no se estaría equivocando de lugar.

Pero había mencionado mi nombre claramente, así que tenía que ser a mí al que buscaba.

-Eh…- dudé durante unos instantes, frunciendo aún más el ceño mientras me hacía a un lado- Claro, pasa-

Una vez estuvo dentro, cerré la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo con ceño, incapaz de entender que rayos quería Draco Malfoy conmigo cuando jamás habíamos tenido trato alguno. Con actitud algo renuente, lo seguí hasta que ambos quedamos de pie en la sala y finalmente él dio media vuelta para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Y aunque sabía que estaba siendo algo grosero por no invitarlo a sentarse, me limité a mirarlo con ceño fruncido mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho, esperando a que hablara en vano. Sin decir nada, Draco comenzó a caminar tranquilo por la habitación y mirar todo a su alrededor, pasando sus manos por los objetos de las mesitas mientras los miraba con atención.

Como analizando, recordando…reconociendo todo a su paso.

Sin poder evitarlo, me tensé de inmediato y lo miré con severidad al darme cuenta de ese simple hecho, y con algo de fuerza, carraspeé ligeramente para llamar su atención. Que yo supiera Draco jamás había estado en mi casa de casado, y el simple hecho de que pareciera conocer todo me puso los nervios de punta.

-¿Y bien?- mirándolo con insistencia, esperé hasta que él me mirara y le devolví la misma mirada seria- ¿Qué quieres?-

Con gesto impasible y expresión pétrea, Malfoy dejó caer la mano que acariciaba un marco de la mesita a su lado y me miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises antes de abrir sus labios por fin.

-Vengo a hablar contigo- dijo simplemente, sin dejar esa expresión severa- De Ginny-

Mirándolo como si hubiera dicho algo incomprensible, fruncí el ceño aún más y mi rostro adoptó la misma expresión pétrea de él.

-¿De Ginny?-

Incapaz de contenerme, repetí su nombre con fuerza y apreté mi mandibula. ¿Qué rayos hacía Draco Malfoy en mi casa, pidiendo hablarme de Ginny?

-Así es-

Confirmó de nuevo, y sin dejar su expresión impasible, se acercó solo un paso hasta que ambos quedamos parados frente a frente en la sala.

Ambos serios, ambos fuertes, ambos tensos y en alerta.

-Es hora de que sepas quien es tu ex esposa, Harry- dijo simplemente, mirándome con serenidad- Es hora de que te diga toda la verdad-

Como única respuesta, solo atiné a mirarlo con ceño.


	23. La Única Verdad

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis lectores! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, más corto que los anteriores, sí, pero consideré que era suficiente para éste. No quiero decir mucho para no arruinarles ni adelantarles nada, lo que si les puedo decir es que disfruten el capítulo en el que- por fin- las cosas cambian para estos dos, y que esperen el siguiente capítulo que promete estar tres veces más largo que éste ;). La señorita inspiración ha estado un poco floja estos días, pero parece haberse renovado en los días pasados así que espero poderle traer el siguiente capítulo más pronto de lo que espero. _

_Sin más que decir, los dejo disfrutar! :)_

**Capítulo 22°: La Única Verdad**

**~Harry's POV~**

Aún sin tener mucha idea de que rayos pasaba, miré los ojos grises que tenía frente a mí y sin poder evitarlo meneé la cabeza confundido. Las palabras que me había dicho se repitieron en mi mente, como una especie de acertijo que no tenía idea de que trataba.

¿Verdad? ¿Ginny?

¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a Malfoy?

Parado todavía en el centro de la sala con Malfoy frente a mí, con expresión impasible y serena, yo solo atiné a fruncir el ceño aún más mientras seguía preguntándome si no había un error o el tipo se había vuelto completamente loco.

Pero había estado seguro de escuchar mi nombre y el de Ginny, y aunque no podía entender que maldita relación había entre ella y el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera en mi casa, me limité a mirarlo firme desde mi lugar.

"Es hora de que sepas quién es tu ex esposa, Harry". Lo había dicho claro y sin tapujos, y sin poder evitarlo, mis puños se cerraron con fuerza al recordarlo.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Malfoy?-

Frente a mí y casi como si estuviera deseando alargar el momento a propósito, Malfoy miró el silloncito detrás de él un instante para después volver a mirarme. Pareció meditarlo un momento y finalmente se limitó a seguir caminando por la sala.

-Creo que no es necesario que me siente, no tengo mucho que decir-

-Como quieras- escupí sin ceremonia, a esas alturas, su actitud comenzaba a enfadarme- Mientras me digas de una buena vez que rayos haces aquí-

Con la espalda tensa y expresión impasible, me quedé parado en el centro de la sala mientras lo miraba con recelo. Malfoy parecía demasiado tranquilo, no con aquella actitud arrogante y altanera que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Con la cabeza gacha y una ligera sonrisa, miraba todo a su alrededor con melancolía. Demasiado sereno, demasiado pensativo.

Dolido.

Y por más extraño que pareciera, era precisamente esa actitud inusual de él la que me estaba enfadando. Porque sabía que lo que tenía que decir no era precisamente para hacerme la vida imposible, como hacía siempre que estudiábamos en Hogwarts.

-Ya te dije- me miró aún con demasiada serenidad para mi gusto- Vengo a hablarte de Ginny-

-Eso ya lo dijiste- espeté, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho para mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos- Lo que quiero saber es que rayos es lo que tienes que decir de ella-

En el momento justo que terminé de decir eso, Malfoy alejó su mirada para soltar un bufido algo sarcástico. No necesitó decir nada, aún así pude haber jurado que ese bufido en realidad decía un "Si supieras".

Aquella simple expresión, demasiado natural para calificarse como un intento de hacerme enfadar más, me puso en alerta de manera inmediata mientras mi mente se ponía a trabajar a mil por hora. Haciendo un rápido recuento de nuestros días en Hogwarts, intenté recordar alguna ocasión en la que hubiera visto a Ginny y a Malfoy dirigirse la palabra, o por lo menos la mirada.

Frustrado llegué a la conclusión de que jamás lo habían hecho, porque como todos en Gryffindor, Ginny detestaba a Malfoy y no podía siquiera verlo.

Hasta donde yo sabía.

-No hay mucho que decir- volteó a mirarme de nuevo, y su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Ya lo dijiste- repliqué entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa- Así que lo que tengas que decir sobre mi mujer escúpelo ya, Malfoy-

No sabía porque había utilizado éste término para referirme a Ginny, pues no la había vuelto a tocar desde que la hubiera embarazado y por supuesto ya no era mi esposa. Pero por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a descifrar, la actitud de Malfoy me había puesto en una alerta casi instintiva y sin poder evitarlo sentía la necesidad de marcar un territorio.

Un territorio que ni siquiera sabía cuál era.

-Tu…"mujer"- usó el término con evidente ironía, pero no fue hiriente ni cínico, mientras miraba una foto de la mesita para después mirarme de nuevo- Está embarazada ¿Verdad?-

En el momento justo que dijo aquello, me tensé de inmediato.

-¿Y eso a ti que más te da?-

No contestó. Componiendo otra mueca que no sabía descifrar si era irónica, burlona o simplemente dolida, Malfoy dejó de mirar los objetos en las mesas y finalmente subió los ojos para mirarme. Y aunque no conocía a Malfoy lo suficiente para afirmarlo, podía asegurar que en esa mirada no había cinismo, como hubiera imaginado.

-Eso depende. Tenía entendido que se divorciaron, entonces me causa algo de…- se encogió de hombros, escogiendo sus palabras antes de continuar hablando- Curiosidad, el hecho de que supuestamente esté esperando un hijo tuyo-

Aún cuando no lo creía posible, mis hombros se tensaron aún más al escucharlo decir aquello. ¿Había dicho supuestamente? Sin poder evitarlo, cerré mis nudillos con tanta fuerza que sentí mis manos dormirse mientras lo miraba.

-¿Supuestamente?-

-Dime, Potter ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tiene Ginny?-

La pregunta, tan directa como sencilla, me dejó boquiabierto y por un momento que pareció eterno me limité a mirarlo como si no hubiera escuchado bien. Pero la pregunta era simple y por la mirada de Malfoy podía ver que requería una respuesta. En aquél momento, un extraño presentimiento me inundó por completo.

Haciendo cuentas sencillas en mi cabeza, lo miré con ceño y apreté más mis puños.

-Casi…casi seis meses-

-¿Estás completamente seguro, Harry?-

Había tenido suficiente. No era estúpido como para no entender lo que Malfoy intentaba hacer o decir, y después de minutos interminables de devanarme los sesos intentando entender que rayos quería buscándome en mi casa, ahora solo tenía muchas más preguntas que respuestas mientras nos mirábamos parados en la salita de la casa.

-¿Qué insinúas, Malfoy?-

-Lo qué te imaginas- soltó sereno, metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su abrigo-Lo que estoy insinuando es si estás seguro que tu eres el padre de ese niño que espera tu ex esposa-

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

Defendí de inmediato, pero justo hasta ese momento me daba cuenta que jamás me había cuestionado sobre la paternidad del bebé que Ginny esperaba, porque simplemente no había nada que cuestionar.

Malfoy compuso una sonrisa irónica de nuevo y me miró sin perder la compostura.

-Porque creo que no eres el único que puede alegar la paternidad de ese bebé-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que quiero decir…- se detuvo, y finalmente sus fríos ojos grises se abrieron para toparse con los míos- Es que ese bebé puede ser de cualquiera de los dos-

Me quedé helado.

Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, lo miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par y mandíbula desencajada, intentando absorber lo que acababa de decirme.

Como si acabara de contarme una historia repugnante, lo miré con ceño fruncido mientras de manera casi inconsciente aferraba mis manos a los bordes del sofá que tenía frente a mí y que era lo único que me mantenía a distancia. "Ese bebé puede ser de cualquiera de los dos". Como un disco rayado, las palabras se repitieron en mi mente una y otra vez, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de decirme de la forma más natural posible.

Incapaz de entender si aquello se trataba de una broma de mal gusto o de una verdad demasiado cruel.

-¿Qué…- comencé, incapaz de articular media palabra decente mientras lo miraba con mis ojos abiertos de par en par -¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?-

-Lo que escuchas- replicó sereno, con sus manos aún en los bolsillos de su abrigo- Ese bebé puede ser mío-

-No, no puede…- tomé aire -No puede ser-

-Creo que será mejor que me explique y tu esperes a que termine, Potter- dijo simplemente, mirándome con sus ojos impasibles-La última vez que estuve con Ginny fue un mes después de tu divorcio, pocas semanas antes de que Ron muriera- escupió con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, yo sentí que podría matarlo en ese instante-Si mis cálculos no me fallan, es un poco más del tiempo que Ginny tiene de embarazo, así que de igual forma bien puede ser hijo mío-

Había tenido suficiente. Completamente enloquecido, me acerqué a él en tres pasos y con rabia contenida lo tomé por las solapas del abrigo para acercarlo a mí, mirándolo con mis ojos cegados por la ira.

-Escucha Malfoy- escupí entre dientes, acercándolo aún más mientras lo aferraba por el cuello de la camisa -No sé qué clase de estúpida broma es ésta o que plan retorcido tienes en mente- lo zarandeé un poco mientras continuaba hablando -Pero te lo advierto, no juegues conmigo-

-No juego, Potter- replicó entre dientes con furia-No tengo necesidad de inventar que ese niño puede ser mío- colocó sus manos fuertes encima de las mías, intentando zafarse de mi amarre-¿Qué rayos ganaría con eso?-

No escuchaba. Cegado por la furia, lo zarandeaba con fuerza sin soltar el cuello de su camisa, intentando por todos los medios contener las enormes ganas que tenía de golpearlo o simplemente se sacarlo a patadas de mi casa.

-¿Y esperes que te crea semejante estupidez?- apreté más su camisa entre mis puños -¿Qué te crea que a tan solo un mes de divorciados ella aprovechó para meterse contigo, con alguien con quién jamás tuvo contacto?- me reí irónico, en un intento por recobrar la serenidad- ¿Qué mi esposa recién divorciada de mí se acostó contigo una vez…-

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, Harry-

Con aquél comentario, tan simple como directo, Malfoy me dejó completamente desarmado. Abriendo mis ojos de par en par, callé de golpe y solté el cuello de su camisa para alejarme solo un paso de él.

Sin poder decir absolutamente nada, lo miré para que continuara.

-Ginny no se acostó conmigo solo una vez, y por supuesto no lo hizo por primera vez después de divorciarse de ti-

Sus palabras recién dichas volvieron a mi cabeza "La última vez que estuve con Ginny…" llegaron a mi cabeza con una fuerza tal que tuve que menear la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Tenía que ser una broma. Tenía que estar jugando con mi mente.

-¿Qué?- lo miré con ceño, completamente confundido-¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? Si ustedes dos ni siquiera…-

-La primera vez que la vi desde que salimos de Hogwarts fue hace dos años, en una reunión en común de un grupo selecto de escritores del Profeta- comenzó, mirando las fotos de la chimenea mientras se movía frente a mí-Ginny era una de las columnistas más reconocidas del periódico, le iban a otorgar un reconocimiento- caminaba sereno y tranquilo, mirándome de vez en cuando mientras continuaba su recorrido -Como asociado de la publicación, yo estuve ahí y comenzamos a charlar- sonrío de medio lado de nuevo, casi irónico -No pienso entrar en detalles, cuando lo único que tienes que saber fue que desde entonces ella y yo nos seguimos encontrando en otras ocasiones, muchas de ellas no fueron por casualidad-

Se detuvo un instante, buscando de nuevo las palabras adecuadas, y finalmente me miró.

-Por supuesto, no solo nos veíamos para charlar-

Aspiré con fuerza al escuchar aquello.

Como si estuviera en alguna realidad paralela, lo escuchaba sin decir media palabra, intentando entender la información que me daba poco a poco mientras caminaba frente a mí. Lo miraba sin decir absolutamente nada, escuchando la anécdota como si me estuviera hablando de otra persona, de otra mujer. De otra Ginny.

De una mujer que no podía ser aquella con la que me había casado.

-Finalmente y después de que ustedes dos se divorciaran, poco antes de la muerte de Ron, Ginny me dijo que se había arrepentido de haberse divorciado de ti- continuó sin dejar de mirarme-Me pidió que me largara, y justamente eso fue lo que hice. Regresé apenas hace una semana para enterarme que está embarazada-

Ginny.

La mujer que había sido mi esposa, la que había soñado como la madre de mis hijos, la que había amado con toda mi alma durante años y a la que le había entregado mi ser por completo, se acostaba con Draco Malfoy mientras aún estábamos casados.

Se revolcaba con él en mi casa, en mis habitaciones, tal vez en mi propia cama mientras yo sufría por su indiferencia. Me rehuía a la hora de hacer el amor, y lo achacaba a la maldita razón de que yo viajaba demasiado, que la descuidaba demasiado, cuando en realidad ya tenía a otro que le hiciera el amor.

Me decía que estaba esperando un hijo mío, cuando bien podía ser de Malfoy.

-Entonces…- miré a la nada, moviendo mi mano conforme recordaba los meses antes del divorcio-Su actitud…la razón por la que me pidió el divorcio…-

-Todo fue por eso, Potter- me cortó de golpe, mirándome sereno a unos cuantos pasos de mí-Ginny y yo éramos amantes desde un año antes de que se divorciaran-

Me había engañado, una y otra vez. Era mía y de otro al mismo tiempo. Me juraba amor incondicional mientras Malfoy la hacía suya en mi ausencia. Me había mostrado indiferencia durante meses, haciéndome sentir un miserable por no estar siempre ahí para ella. Haciéndome sentir poco hombre, incapaz de merecer su amor.

Mientras Malfoy le hacía el amor.

El simple pensamiento me causó náuseas, y por un momento el ambiente a mí alrededor se volvió pesado y borroso, impidiéndome respirar con normalidad y ver con claridad.

Me había traicionado. De la manera más baja que podría haberme traicionado jamás.

-El único motivo por el que Ginny se divorció de ti…fue por mí-

-Imbécil!-

Aquello fue lo último que pude escuchar de labios de Malfoy. Cegado por la rabia, la impotencia y el dolor me abalancé sobre él para soltarle un golpe que lo tiró al piso, y en menos de dos segundos me encontraba encima de él, con mis puños aferrados al cuello de su camisa y mis músculos tan tensos que parecían de acero.

-Eres un maldito!-

Sin darme cuenta siquiera lo que estaba haciendo y con sus palabras repitiéndose en mi mente una y otra vez, le solté un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que le partió el labio inferior de manera inmediata mientras la sangre comenzaba a correr por su mandíbula de manera escandalosa

Caímos al suelo en algún momento.

-Adelante- logró decir, componiendo una mueca irónica- Me lo merezco después de todo-

Lo golpeé de nuevo, incapaz de pensar de manera racional en aquellos momentos, y lo tomé por las solapas de su abrigo para levantarlo solo un poco.

-Por supuesto que sí- escupí contra su rostro-Te acostabas con mi mujer!-

Debajo de mí, Malfoy se deshizo del amarre de mis manos y de un ligero empujón me quitó de encima para rodar sobre el piso, forcejeando por liberarse mientras yo seguía golpeándolo, descargando mi rabia en mis puños contra su rostro.

No podía hablar, no podía pensar. No podía sentir más que rabia.

Ira.

Dolor.

-Escúchame, Potter!-

Me gritaba con fuerza, intentando retener mis puños quietos mientras yo forcejeaba, incapaz de escucharlo. Rodamos varias veces por el piso de la habitación, tirando todo a nuestro paso mientras seguía tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Otro puñetazo. Un vidrio se rompió a nuestro lado. Malfoy intentaba detenerme sin éxito alguno mientras yo seguía descargando mi rabia en los golpes, con sus palabras quemándome la mente y nublando mi razón por completo.

Sintiendo la impotencia, la frustración y el dolor quemarme poco a poco al darme cuenta de lo iluso que había sido. De lo tremendamente estúpido que había sido al creer en Ginny, al sentirme mal por amar a otra mujer.

Al dejar ir a Hermione sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Al privarnos del amor que nos teníamos por la culpa que sentíamos.

-No tengo nada que escuchar, imbécil!-

Ni siquiera escuché el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, ni los pasos ligeros pero apresurados de la persona que acababa de entrar hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a nosotros, soltando un ligero gritito de angustia.

-Harry! Draco!-

Era Ginny.

-Por Merlín, deténganse!-

No la escuché. Suponía que la escena que estábamos armando era escandalosa, sobre todo cuando casi todos los objetos de las mesas estaban en el suelo y completamente quebrados. Hasta entonces me di cuenta que en ningún momento había dejado de golpear a Malfoy, aún cuando él había hecho lo imposible por detenerme y él me había soltado otros golpes más.

-Harry!- finalmente, sentí su mano aferrarse a mi brazo- Basta! Suéltalo! Vas a matarlo!-

Aquél simple grito me devolvió a la realidad y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mirando a Malfoy debajo de mí mientras yo seguía con mi puño al aire.

Solo entonces me detuve. Con la respiración ajetreada y los puños apretados, solté el cuello de la camisa de Malfoy quien debajo de mí y con la sangre aún escurriendo por su cuello se limpiaba el labio con la manga del abrigo.

Durante unos cortos segundos lo miré con evidente desdén y desprecio mientras mi respiración se normalizaba y él hacía lo mismo, tumbado aún debajo de mí y con una mueca en su rostro que no supe interpretar. No era coraje, no era sarcasmo.

Si no lo conociera mejor, podría jurar que también era de dolor.

Entonces di media vuelta y finalmente la miré a ella, quien con sus ojos abiertos de par en par dejó de mirar a un casi inconsciente Malfoy en el suelo para después enfrentar mi mirada. No tenía idea como era que podía verla en esos momentos, como podía soportar siquiera si presencia.

Y el destello de miedo y culpa que pude ver esos ojos castaños, esos ojos que conocía a la perfección, hizo que todos los miedos que Malfoy había sembrado se confirmaran.

-¿Supongo que no tendrás el descaro de preguntar porque estábamos peleando, verdad?-

Frente a mí, Ginny un paso hacia atrás, mirándome aún con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Harry…-

-¿O tal vez no lo sabes?- me acerqué a ella, tan cerca que mis rostro quedó a unos centímetros del suyo -¿Tal vez hay una remota posibilidad de que Malfoy este mintiendo?-

-Harry…-

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, como una muda pero clara señal de que todo lo que había escuchado de boca de Malfoy no era más que la pura verdad. Pero necesitaba escucharlo de su boca, necesitaba que fuera ella la que me dijera lo que Malfoy acababa de decirme, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios la verdad.

Por más dolorosa que fuera.

-Niégame todo lo que acaba de decirme Malfoy, Ginevra- dije sereno, tomándola de los hombros para pegarla a mí lo suficiente- Niégame que te revolcaste con él mientras eras mi esposa, niégame que me mentiste durante meses, que hacías el amor conmigo mientras pensabas en él. Niégalo, por favor-

Se lo decía en serio. Aún a pesar de todo lo que Malfoy me había dicho los momentos pasados, me negaba a creer que la mujer a la que conocía como la palma de mi mano, a la que había amado y admirado toda mi vida podría ser capaz de hacer algo así.

Hacerme algo así a mí, cuando se suponía que me amaba.

Pero al ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, sabía que mi esperanza era una esperanza vacía. Rota.

-Niégame que traicionaste el amor que te tuve durante años, que me traicionaste a mí-

No contestó. En aquél momento, lágrimas gruesas que había estado conteniendo momentos antes comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas e incapaz de seguir enfrentándome, bajó la cabeza para evitar mi mirada.

Y aquél simple gesto, fue peor que si hubiera reconocido todo. Todo estuvo perfectamente claro.

Como una película, los últimos meses de nuestro destrozado matrimonio desfilaron por mi mente, como un recordatorio y una confirmación de que aquello era cierto. Era la única explicación que había, y yo había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para dudarlo.

Sin decir absolutamente nada y con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, me alejé de ella lentamente mientras soltaba el amarre de sus brazos para dejar caer los puños a mis costados, completamente derrotado. Sin decirme nada me había dicho todo, y para entonces solo me quedaba una duda por resolver. Con suma calma y apretando mis nudillos con fuerza para no cometer una estupidez, tomé una bocanada de aire y la miré con seriedad.

-¿De quién es el hijo que estás esperando?-

Frente a mí, Ginny subió su acuosa mirada, abriendo sus labios para intentar decir algo. En ese momento, su semblante de confusión se volvió más evidente, mientras intentaba pronunciar una palabra coherente.

-Harry…-

Frustrado, la tomé de los hombros con fuerza para pegarla a mí.

-Contéstame!- grité frustrado, zarandeándola en el proceso- ¿De quién rayos es?-

-Yo…-

No dijo nada. Durante lo que fueron tal vez unos cuantos segundos o largos minutos, la miré en espera de una respuesta que parecía jamás iba a llegar. No porque no quisiera, sino porque simplemente no la sabía.

De todas formas, yo no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que lo dijera. Había tenido suficiente de ella, de Malfoy y de sus malditos engaños torcidos y crueles. Soltando una risa irónica, la solté de golpe, mirándola como si fuera el ser más despreciable que hubiera conocido jamás. Después de todo, ahora era una mujer desconocida para mí.

-Perfecto- espeté, sonriendo sarcástico- No te preocupes querida, no te obligaré a contestarme-

Dejándola con los labios abiertos y sin emitir sonido alguno, di media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de esa maldita casa, sintiendo los pasos de Ginny detrás de mí mientras llegaba a la entrada y abría la puerta.

-Harry! No, espera…- intentó detenerme inútilmente, tomándome por la manga del abrigo-¿A dónde vas?-

Volteé a mi lado, y soltándome de su amarre con un movimiento brusco, aspiré con fuerza y la miré con frialdad.

-A hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-

Sin darle tiempo a nada más, di media vuelta para salir de la casa y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, comencé a caminar hacia la calle con un solo objetivo en mente.

Con la imagen en mi mente de la única mujer a la que amaba y necesitaba en esos momentos.

Hermione.

* * *

**~Luna's POV~**

Los toques rápidos y fuertes de la puerta me sacaron de mi lectura y soltando un respingo miré el pedazo de madera con ceño fruncido. Quien fuera que estuviera tocando se notaba completamente desesperado, y algo asustada ante la insistencia dejé el libro en la mesita a mi lado y me levanté para caminar hacia la puerta.

-Ya voy!-

Finalmente llegué a la entrada preguntándome quién rayos podría ser que tocara de esa manera y algo renuente pero curiosa abrí la puerta para toparme con quién menos esperaba ese día, de nuevo en mi casa.

-Harry!-

Frente a mí, con la respiración agitada, el cabello revuelto y los ojos brillantes, Harry abrió su boca para decir algo y la volvió a cerrar inmediatamente, tragando con fuerza. Segundos después, pasó a mi lado para entrar a la casa y caminar hacia la sala con tal velocidad que parecía que se fuera a acabar el mundo.

Sin entender que rayos pasaba, lo miré con ceño fruncido mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí para seguirlo a la sala.

-Harry…-

-Quiero…- logró decir al fin, con su respiración volviendo la normalidad- No. Necesito que me digas en donde está Hermione, Luna- no era una pregunta- Ahora-

Esta vez fue mi turno para abrir la boca sin emitir sonido. No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que le dijera a Harry que no podía decirle el paradero de Hermione, y ahora estaba aquí demandando que le dijera exactamente eso.

Parecía exaltado y desesperado, y aunque intentaba entender su actitud, la rabia, el coraje y la frustración eran tan evidentes en él que por un momento solo pude mirarlo sorprendida. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a Harry?

-Creo que debo recordártelo, Harry- comencé algo renuente, pasando por su lado hasta que estuvimos parados en la sala- Pero te dije que no puedo decírtelo porque…-

Antes de poder decir algo, Harry me interrumpió sin delicadeza alguna y comenzó a caminar por la salita frente a mí. Parecía como si tuviera prisa, como si el tiempo se le estuviera escapando de las manos.

Completamente desesperado por ver a Hermione.

-Porque Hermione te lo pidió, ya lo sé- se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado- Pero necesito que no hagas caso de lo que Hermione te pidió, Luna- me miró con ojos brillantes-Necesito que me digas en donde ésta-

-Harry, sé que estás desesperado, pero ya te dije que si no vuelve en una semana, yo misma te acompañaré a bu…-

No pude terminar de hablar. Con desesperación pero con cuidado de no lastimarme, Harry se acercó a mí y me tomó de los brazos con algo de fuerza para obligarme a mirarlo. Sorprendida por su actitud tan extraña, abrí mis ojos de par en par, y comencé a creer que Harry se había vuelto completamente loco.

-No puedo esperar una semana, Luna!- dijo enérgico, con sus manos aferradas a mis brazos-¿No lo entiendes? Necesito verla de inmediato-

Aquello no hizo más que ponerme aún más alerta. La desesperación de Harry estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, y por un momento consideré la idea

-Harry, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con Hermione- comencé algo temerosa- Pero sabes que ella tiene razón- tomé aire al mirar como cerraba los ojos frustrado- Necesita un tiempo a solas y tu deber es estar con Ginny porque…-

Aquello pareció ser suficiente para él. Con la mandíbula tensa y la respiración agitada, Harry soltó una maldición entre dientes para después zarandearme ligeramente contra él. Al parecer había llegado a su límite.

-Al diablo con lo que dice Hermione, Luna!- me gritó frustrado, y yo solo atiné a abrir mis ojos de par en par-Yo no puedo seguir con Ginny!- se debatió un momento- Por la única y sencilla razón de que su hijo puede o no ser mío-

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua helada.

-¿Qué?-

-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, Luna- eso podía notarse-Pero lo único que tienes que saber es que yo no le debo nada a Ginny, y no tengo que estar con ella porque lo único que ella ha hecho ha sido mentirme durante mucho tiempo-

No podía creerlo. Con mi mandíbula desencajada y mis ojos abiertos de par en par, miraba a Harry como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco, incapaz de entender en su totalidad lo que me estaba diciendo.

¿Ginny lo había engañado? ¿Se había acostado con otro? ¿El hijo podía o no ser suyo?

Durante unos largos segundos, me limité a mirarlo sin saber qué rayos decir, intentando procesar la idea que Harry acababa de escupirme sin delicadeza alguna y lo que significaba. Para él, para Hermione.

Para los dos.

-Yo necesito…- Harry continuó, serenando su respiración sin dejar de mirarme mientras buscaba las palabras correctas- Tengo que estar con Hermione, porque es a ella a quién amo y ya tuve suficiente de esta farsa que solo nos ha lastimado a los dos-

En el momento justo que dijo aquello, solté un largo suspiro de alivio al darme cuenta que por fin, no importaba de que manera, Harry había tenido el valor de poner en su lugar a esa mujer necia y testaruda. Con mis ojos brillantes y completamente radiante, miré a mi mejor amigo frente a mí y sonreí ligeramente.

Al fin Harry había entendido, al fin pondrían fin a esa absurda idea de estar separados.

-Harry-

Al parecer aquél gesto fue suficiente para Harry quien, una vez tranquilo, colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me miró suplicante.

-Necesito verla y hablar con ella, Luna- me miró con serenidad-Y para eso necesito que tú me digas en dónde está, por favor-

Sin más remedio que admitir que no sabía quién era más necio de los dos pero definitivamente de lado de Harry en esta ocasión, sonreí abiertamente ante la petición de mi amigo.

Que no tuvo que volver a repetir.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Soltando un ligero gemido de satisfacción, llevé mi mano a masajear mi cuello mientras el agua deliciosamente caliente caía sobre mí y me lavaba, devolviendo el calor a mi cuerpo y relajándome por completo.

Ese día había sido particularmente frío, cuando sin previo aviso, una hermosa pero intensa nevada había azotado el hermoso pueblito mientras tomaba un café en un pequeño y acogedor local del centro. Después de admirar la blanca nieve mientras daba un paseo por las calles y completamente agotada, había decidido darme una ducha con agua caliente antes de meterme a la cama.

Y como en todas las ocasiones que tenía tiempo para pensar sin nada que me interrumpiera, mis pensamientos habían llegado al mismo lugar que siempre llegaban.

A la única persona que no podía sacar de mis pensamientos.

Harry.

Lo extrañaba como una idiota, y sonriendo ante la ironía de mi situación, llevé mis manos a mi rostro para tallarme los ojos frustrada. Había llegado a creer que estar lejos de él sería algo bueno para ambos, que poco a poco iría extrañándolo menos, solo para darme cuenta que dos semanas después seguía en la misma situación.

Tal vez extrañándolo más. Si eso era posible.

-Harry-

Solté su nombre en un suspiro, y derrotada al darme cuenta que era inútil dejar de pensar en él, cerré la llave del agua caliente y salí de la ducha para envolverme en una toalla. Completamente agotada y con ganas de tirarme a la cama para dormir, me sequé rápidamente el cuerpo para después ponerme el ligero camisón blanco que usaba para dormir y terminar de asearme el rostro.

Había encendido la chimenea hace ya tiempo, y a estas alturas, la temperatura de toda la cabaña era deliciosamente caliente y agradable. Exquisita para relajarme y poder dormirme de manera rápida. Eso era lo único que necesitaba, porque estaba segura que si seguía pensando, extrañando y deseando a Harry me volvería completamente loca.

Una vez lista, me miré al espejo y compuse una mueca que quiso asimilar una sonrisa, sin éxito alguno. Suspiré de nuevo.

Secando mi cabello con una toalla, salí del baño para entrar a la acogedora habitación iluminada solamente por la luz del fuego mientras miraba el oscuro paisaje de la noche por la ventana. Afuera y después de una intensa nevada la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el lago y las hermosas montañas, que muy apenas podía distinguir en la oscuridad y a través de las gruesas gotas de agua.

Al parecer, esa noche prometía ser bastante helada.

Con un suspiro, no pude evitar preguntarme qué clase de noche estaría haciendo en Londres, y por supuesto, que podría estar haciendo Harry en aquellos momentos.

En el momento justo que pensé eso, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron de inmediato y asustada, di un respingo y miré el pedazo de madera detrás de mí. Creyendo que había sido una jugarreta de mi mente o un simple ruido del exterior, me quedé estática durante unos instantes, mirando la puerta mientras contenía la respiración.

Y cuando los mismos golpes volvieron a escucharse de nuevo, reprimí un gritito de miedo y miré la puerta con ojos desorbitados.

No lo había alucinado. Alguien estaba tocando a mi puerta.

Una vez pasado el susto inicial, tomé una larga bocanada de aire para calmarme y fruncí el ceño extrañada mientras me colocaba la bata blanca que estaba tendida en el sofá frente a la chimenea. ¿Quién rayos podría estarme buscando a esas horas, con el frío que estaba haciendo y la intensa lluvia que caía afuera?

Una vez anudé mi bata sobre la cintura, miré la puerta de nuevo con algo de desconfianza. A esas horas y con ese clima, era imposible que la casera viniera a buscarme para decirme algo que tal vez me podía decir mañana.

Los golpes continuaron, cada vez más fuertes e insistentes, y por un momento estuve tentada a tomar mi varita del cajón de la mesita de noche. Quienquiera que fuera parecía desesperado, y sin tener idea de quien rayos podría ser comencé a caminar hacia la puerta mientras terminaba de secarme el cabello.

Sin tener idea de porqué, los nervios se adueñaron de mi de manera inmediata, temerosa y a la vez curiosa de ver quién se encontraba detrás de esa puerta.

-Un momento- otro golpe insistente- Un momento!-

Soltando un bufido algo frustrado, tomé el picaporte de la puerta para girarlo lentamente y abrí la puerta para mirar a la persona que estaba detrás. Y aquellos ojos verdes, brillantes y hermosos que tanto había extrañado aparecieron frente a mí para robarme el aliento y cortarme la respiración.

Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, me quedé de una pieza, y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Ha…Harry-

Tenía que estar soñando, no podría haber otra explicación.

Con la ropa empapada, las gotas de lluvia cayendo de su cabello, su respiración agitada y semblante cansado, el hombre que había estado robándome el pensamiento todo ese tiempo me miró suavemente en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Entonces comprendí que no era un sueño. Era real. Estaba ahí.

Todo a mí alrededor desapareció al instante.

* * *

Y como muchas lo habían pedido, al fin nuestro querido Harry se puso los pantalones para ir a buscarla!

¿Quieren saber que pasará en el siguiente?

Solo puedo decir que el fic está en la categoría "M" por una buena razón, que esperemos descubran muy pronto. aunque no creo que sea difícil ;).

¿Review?


	24. Destinados al Amor

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! Después de una semana aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo. Y si, la señorita inspiración llegó para quedarse, y aprovechando un excelente fin de semana sin exámenes, trabajos o tareas que hacer, este fue el resultado final. Resultado de un capítulo que llevaba formándose desde hace tiempo, tal vez desde por ahí del capítulo 18 o 19. _

_Y así hemos llegado ya a esta parte del fic, en la que por fin y después de taaanto drama, finalmente veremos qué pasa ahora que nuestros personajes están juntos, solos, ansiosos y lejos de todos. Jamás pensé que el fic llegaría tan lejos, gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo! _

_Sobre este cap: ¿Lemon? Sí ¿Explícito? Por supuesto que sí. Han esperado 22 capítulos para verlos juntos por fin de la forma en que todos queríamos, 22 capítulos en los que fueron necios e idiotas y nos desesperaron muchísimo, y lo menos que puedo hacer es entregarles una escena digna del amor que estos dos se tienen. Así que si algo debo advertirles es que es una escena explícita pero llena de amor, por lo tanto, leerla o no queda a su criterio. Así que haciendo justicia por fin a la clasificación de este fic, les dejo el capítulo para que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, y veamos qué tal le va a nuestro querido Harry ahora que se ha aparecido en la puerta de Hermione._

_;)_

_Lean, comenten, pero sobre todo, disfruten!_

**Capítulo 23°: Destinados al Amor**

**~Hermione's POV~**

Con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, mi mandíbula desencajada, mi corazón latiendo acelerado y mi respiración agitándose cada vez más, miré los ojos verdes que tenía frente a mí como si fuera un espejismo, incapaz de entender si lo que estaba viendo era real u otro maldito invento de mi cabeza.

Finalmente las palabras llegaron a mis labios y como pude logré conformar una pregunta decente.

-¿Qué…- respiré con profundidad- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

No contestó. Frente a mí y aún parado en el umbral de la puerta, Harry respiraba profundamente, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras las gotas de agua helada resbalaban por su rostro, su cabello y su ropa.

Durante largos instantes, nos miramos sin decir absolutamente nada, atinando a mirarnos con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando entender si lo que veía era real o una simple jugarreta de mi imaginación.

Fue el ligero escalofrío de Harry, prueba de que se encontraba empapado de agua helada, lo que me devolvió a la realidad y entendí que no estaba alucinando. Dándome cuenta que podía pescar un resfriado o algo peor, me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar y haciéndola una seña con la cabeza le indiqué que pasara a la habitación.

Sin responder absolutamente nada, hizo caso de mi invitación y una vez que estuvo adentro, cerré la puerta rápidamente para soltar un largo suspiro. Segura de que no podría mirarlo a los ojos sin derrumbarme frente a él o hacerle ver mi evidente confusión, pasé por su lado con la cabeza algo gacha para dirigirme al baño.

-Quítate el abrigo y la camisa, te traeré una toalla para que te seques-

Una vez en el baño y sin tener mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando, tomé una toalla de los estantes y pegándola a mi pecho di media vuelta para encontrarme con mi reflejo en el espejo.

Solo para darme cuenta que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él estaba ahí. Después de semanas soñándolo, extrañándolo y deseándolo como una reverenda idiota, se había aparecido frente a mi puerta para poner mi mundo de cabeza y para volverme completamente loca.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, meneé la cabeza y me miré de nuevo con severidad. _Tienes que controlarte, Hermione_. Me gritó mi conciencia con fuerza y soltando un largo suspiro para armarme de valor, salí del baño para toparme con Harry. Con el torso desnudo, mojado y frente a la chimenea, mirando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad. Y por supuesto, aquello acabó con la poca serenidad que había logrado recuperar.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le había pedido que se quitara la camisa?

En el momento mismo que salí, sus ojos se dirigieron a mí y de nuevo aquella suave mirada jade me desarmó por completo. Reprimiendo una maldición, me acerqué a él con la mandíbula apretada y le tendí la toalla que llevaba en la mano con brusquedad.

-Toma-

Sin mirarlo un solo instante me alejé de él como si mi vida dependiera de ello para colocarme a lado del sofá cerca de la chimenea mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la cama para secarse. Con la respiración contenida, lo miré secarse poco a poco el cabello, la espalda y los brazos mientras intentaba hacer que mi cerebro respondiera y mis sentidos me obedecieran.

Y cuando finalmente terminó y me miró de nuevo, mi manó aferró con fuerza el respaldo del sofá a mi lado y recordé que aún no me había contestado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Repetí de nuevo, alzando un poco la barbilla mientras intentaba por todos los medios normalizar el maldito latido de mi corazón desbocado. Tenerlo ahí, después de dos semanas de no verlo, desnudo de la cintura para arriba y mirándome de aquella manera no era bueno para mí ni para mis malditos sentidos, que extrañamente se habían despertado para mandar descargas por todo mi cuerpo.

Recordándome lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sentado frente a mí y con la toalla en sus manos, Harry alzó la mirada y componiendo una sonrisa de medio lado que no supe interpretar, se levantó de su lugar para comenzar a caminar en dirección a mí.

-Creo que es obvio- susurró quedamente, y sin dejar de mirarme se detuvo a unos pasos de mí- Vine por ti-

Aquella simple frase me provocó un escalofrío que tuve que reprimir.

Tomando una larga inhalación, tragué saliva con fuerza y aferré más el respaldo a mi lado con mi mano, luchando por mantener la mirada fija en la suya mientras alzaba la barbilla. No podía permitir que se notara mi confusión y mi turbación, aún cuando por dentro eso era lo único que llenaba mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo…- comencé a alejarme-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Luna me lo dijo, me dio la dirección y con un encantamiento localizador no fue muy difícil llegar-

-P-pero si le dije que no te dijera nada-

Haciendo caso omiso a mi evidente deseo por alejarme, Harry sonrió un poco más casi de forma burlona ante el nervio en mi voz, y colocando la toalla sobre sus hombros, dio un paso adelante sin dejar de mirarme.

Y en algún momento la habitación se volvió tremendamente pequeña.

-Lo sé, y te juro que me dio la dirección a regañadientes- se acercó un poco más, yo luché por no dar un paso más hacia atrás- Estuve tentado a hacerle la maldición Imperio. Tu amiga no cede a menos que le den buenas razones-

-No tuviste que haber venido- repliqué suavemente, intentando no delatar la frustración en mi voz-Los dos necesitábamos alejarnos un tiempo y por eso no dije nada, porque necesitábamos estar a solas-

Al parecer aquella aseveración tuvo el efecto contrario. Haciendo caso omiso a mi evidente deseo por alejarme, Harry dio un último paso para terminar de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y finamente quedamos casi pegados frente al fuego de la chimenea.

¿Era mi imaginación o también había comenzando a hacer demasiado calor en la habitación?

Su mirada brillante se cruzó con la mía, y sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente yo tomé una larga bocanada de aire y esperé a que él hablara. Con mi corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de mi pecho.

Y unas enormes ganas por lanzarme a sus brazos, besarlo y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

-Eso lo necesitabas tu, porque lo que yo necesitaba, era estar contigo- llevó su mano a mi rostro, y la convicción en su mirada me sorprendió-Te necesito conmigo, Hermione-

Aquella simple frase me dejó desarmada.

Ese hombre quería volverme loca. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

-No, no me toques-

Con mi mandíbula tensa, retiré la mano que había colocado sobre mi rostro con brusquedad en un intento por recuperar la cordura y me alejé de él con rapidez para colocarme detrás del respaldo del pequeño sofá, colocándolo entre nosotros.

Con mis sentidos completamente ofuscados, aferré mis manos al respaldo del sofá en un intento por controlarme y mirándolo con seriedad, esperé a que mi respiración se normalizara.

-¿Por qué has venido? Tú no tienes por qué estar aquí-

Frente a mí y tal como había esperado, Harry soltó un largo suspiro cansado mientras llevaba su mano al cabello. Pero al parecer él tampoco pensaba dejármelo fácil. Después de un momento y con una lentitud digna de premio, Harry se acercó de nuevo lentamente, y sorteando el pequeño sofá que teníamos entre nosotros y que era lo único que me protegía de él, quedó de nuevo frente a mí.

Esta vez a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-Claro que tengo que estar aquí- dijo con suavidad, pero esta vez no me tocó-Tengo que estar aquí porque quiero estar contigo, porque te necesito y ya no podía estar un segundo más sin ti-

-No- negué con la cabeza, empezando a frustrarme-¿Por qué haces esto más difícil Harry?- pregunté de la manera más suave que pude encontrar, mirándolo casi en un ruego-Tú debes estar con Ginny y con tu hijo, y dejarme a mí en paz-

Al parecer aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Harry. Soltando un bufido de verdadera desesperación, llevó sus manos a mis brazos y aferrándome con fuerza me pegó a él en un santiamén, para mirarme con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-No- sentí su cálido aliento contra mi boca y tuve que reprimir un escalofrío- Lo que tú no has entendido es que yo puedo estar con mi hijo pero no puedo estar con Ginny porque no la amo a ella-

-Eso no es asunto mío- lo empujé sutilmente con mis manos para alejarlo–No sé qué rayos sientas por ella o que no. No tenías porque…-

-Y no tengo que estar con Ginny porque ese hijo que espera no es mío, Hermione-

Aquella simple oración me cayó como un balde de agua helada. Abriendo mis ojos de par en par, lo miré durante largos instantes y el silencio fue lo único que inundó la habitación.

"Ese hijo que espera no es mío, Hermione". Las palabras se repitieron en mi mente, una y otra vez, en un recordatorio que me llenó la cabeza mientras miraba al hombre frente a mí. Sin entender que rayos era lo que acababa de decirme. Por un momento creí haber escuchado mal, y volviendo a la realidad en un santiamén, meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro para mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué…- parpadeé varias veces, sin aire-¿Qué has dicho?-

Frente a mí, Harry soltó un largo suspiro. Frustrado o tal vez simplemente cansado, se pasó una mano por el cabello y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño espacio que había entre la cama y la chimenea mientras yo lo miraba con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Draco Malfoy fue a buscarme esta mañana, solamente para decirme que Ginny y él estuvieron juntos hace unos meses, en varias ocasiones- se detuvo para mirarme por fin, yo abrí aún más mis ojos -Ginny me era infiel con Malfoy, Hermione. Me vieron la cara durante meses, todo este tiempo-

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Aún sin entender que era lo que pasaba ni en qué momento mi vida parecía haber dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados con esa revelación, lo miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, meneando mi cabeza lentamente mientras sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

-Ese bebé no es mío, Hermione. Es de Malfoy- me repitió de nuevo, con sus ojos verdes mirándome serenos-Es de Draco Malfoy-

Me lo volvió a confirmar, y entonces me di cuenta que no había escuchado mal. Ni estaba soñando. Harry me estaba diciendo que Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley, su esposa y la que había sido el amor de su vida, lo había traicionado.

Y lo primero que él había hecho había sido salir a buscarme, aún a pesar del clima, aún a pesar de Luna y su promesa, a pesar de mi necedad. Ahora él estaba aquí. Conmigo.

-Pero eso es lo de menos- dijo sereno, avanzando lentamente hacia mi -Lo único que tú necesitas saber, la única razón por la que estoy aquí- se detuvo, y mirándome con sinceridad en sus hermosos ojos verdes, aspiró con fuerza-Es porque no puedo vivir sin ti-

Dio un paso al frente sin dejar de mirarme. Y cuando por fin tuve su rostro, su cuerpo y sus labios a escasos centímetros de mí, me miró con intensidad y yo sentí que podría quedarme sin aire. Y entonces habló.

-Te amo, Hermione-

Aquella revelación, dicha en un simple susurro que pareció acariciarme por fuera, me golpeó tan fuerte que abrí mis ojos de par en par frente a él. Por fuera, el silencio fue lo único que se escuchaba, por dentro, mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que hacía el ruido más intenso.

Me amaba. Me lo había dicho por fin. Me lo había confirmado.

Harry me amaba.

Antes de poder asimilar y disfrutar aquella simple revelación, Harry me tomó entre sus brazos y me pegó a él para besarme con tanta fuerza que por un momento creí que me dejaría sin aliento. Abrazándome entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que parecían dos bandas de acero alrededor de mí, solté un ligero gemido contra su boca y en menos de un instante me había relajado en sus brazos.

Y solo entonces, completamente dominada por la felicidad de saber que me amaba, me dejé llevar. Por completo, sin reservas.

Harry lo entendió de inmediato y soltando un gemido de satisfacción contra mi boca al darse cuenta, llevó sus manos a acariciar mi cuerpo por encima de la seda de la bata, recorriendo mi figura desde los muslos hasta la espalda con delicadeza, delineando mis contornos con suaves caricias desquiciantes. Completamente entregada a ese intenso intercambio de caricias, llevé mis manos a acariciar su espalda desnuda de igual manera hasta detenerme en su cuello, donde me aferré a él con los brazos mientras continuaba el beso y lo dejaba ser.

-Hermione-

Susurró en algún momento y en detuvo sus caricias sugestivas para posar sus manos en el listón de mi bata aún anudado a mi cintura. Sin separarse un instante de mis labios, desanudó el pedazo de tela con delicadeza y en menos de un instante retiró la bata de mis hombros para dejarla caer a mis pies en el suelo.

Dejándome solamente con el fino, pequeño y revelador camisón blanco que llevaba esa noche. Sin poder evitarlo, un temblor se apoderó de mí mientras él volvía abrazarme con fuerza para acariciar de nueva cuenta mi cuerpo, cubierto ahora solo con el fino camisón. Sin prisas y de manera experta, paseó sus manos por mis muslos, mis caderas, mi cintura, mi espalda y mis hombros para después comenzar a bajar por la parte frontal con extremo cuidado y lentitud. Con un solo objetivo en mente.

Rumbo al único lugar que en aquél momento rogaba por sus caricias y que yo misma estaba esperando que por fin tocara. Sin poder evitarlo, gemí contra su boca.

Y cuando por fin su mano se detuvo en uno de mis pechos y lo apretó con suavidad, me separé de sus labios incapaz de continuar con el beso y solté un ligero jadeo de placer. Jamás me había tocado de aquella manera, y el darme cuenta que en aquél momento estaba dispuesto a ir más allá me hizo darme cuenta de la nueva posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

En el rumbo inevitable que aquél intercambio de caricias tomaría.

Y supe que esa noche, en ese momento y en ese lugar, sería suya.

Con una habilidad impresionante, masajeó alternadamente mis senos por encima de la tela de forma lenta, experta y delicada, arrancándome gemidos cada vez más fuertes contra su boca. Conociendo, disfrutando y marcando un territorio, Harry siguió acariciando mis senos con delicadeza hasta que finalmente y haciendo caso a mis suplicas mudas, pellizcó mi erguido pezón entre sus dedos.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un largo gemido y me aferré a él aún más, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Pero el parecía no tener suficiente. Sin darme tiempo siquiera a normalizar mi respiración y con su lengua reclamando la mía en un beso arrebatador, retiró sus manos de mis senos hinchados y las llevó hasta los tirantes de mi camisón para bajarlos por mis hombros con delicadeza.

Finalmente el camisón cayó hasta detenerse en mis caderas, dejando mi torso completamente desnudo frente a él. Y mis pechos, anhelantes y excitados a su merced.

Deteniendo el beso, Harry alzó la cabeza para mirarme con ojos profundos y bajó la mirada hasta mis pechos, mirándolos como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía enfrente. Algo apenada, contuve el aliento y esperé a que terminara con su intensa admiración para después mirarme de nuevo a los ojos.

-Hermione-

Susurró mi nombre antes de llevar sus manos a tocar mi piel, y cuando finalmente su mano estuvo en contacto con mi pecho desnudo, solté un largo gemido y me pegué a él aún con más fuerza.

El contacto de su mano contra mi piel desnuda fue demencial.

Sin darme tiempo a más, Harry restregó sus palmas contra mis pechos desnudos y yo me pegué a él en busca de un apoyo para poder seguir en pie, retorciéndome contra su cuerpo mientras seguía besándolo con fuerza. Intentando recordar quién era, intentando pensar en algo coherente mientras sus manos expertas masajeaban mis pechos y pellizcaban mis pezones, sin éxito alguno.

Entonces se detuvo. Dando solamente medio paso atrás para separarse de mí y poder mirarme a los ojos, el semblante de Harry se transformó de inmediato. Con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos y expresión dura por el deseo, tensó sus músculos y me miró con intensidad.

Sin dejar de mirarme mientras yo lo miraba incapaz de entender lo que quería hacer, llevó sus manos a mis caderas y tomó la tela de mi camisón enrollada en mi cintura para comenzar a descender poco a poco hacia mis piernas. Hacia el suelo.

Entonces entendí lo que quería, y estática en mi lugar tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

Solo entonces fui consciente que las bragas que planeaba ponerme cuando había salido de bañarme estaban en el diván al pie de la cama, y que por supuesto, no llevaba nada debajo de la diáfana tela blanca. Una vez que cayera al suelo quedaría totalmente desnuda frente al fuego vivo de la chimenea.

Y él lo sabía.

Conteniendo un escalofrío ante su intensa mirada y su semblante serio pero dispuesta a no titubear, lo miré con la misma intensidad en una muda aprobación a que continuase. Con aquél simple gesto, Harry dio un último jaloncito a la tela, que resbaló sedosa por mis caderas hasta caer al suelo a mis pies.

Y finalmente, quedé totalmente desnuda delante de él.

Expuesta a la luz del fuego y a su intensa mirada verde jade. Con la expresión de su rostro grabada en piedra, Harry se alejó solo un paso de mí y dejó vagar lentamente sus ojos por mi cuerpo, mientras sus ojos antes jade se tornaban esmeralda, oscurecidos por el deseo mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada. Vagando desde mis pechos, pasando por mi vientre, mi cintura, mis piernas…

Su mirada se detuvo en mi entrepierna y brilló unos instantes. Yo me estremecí.

Con el corazón palpitante al darme cuenta del deseo con el que me miraba y mis piernas a punto de fallar, lo miré regresar su mirada a mi rostro en donde nuestros ojos se encontraron por fin. Y todo lo demás pareció desaparecer a nuestro alrededor. Frente a mí, Harry soltó el aire contenido para relajarse y volvió a eliminar la distancia entre nosotros con un paso. Me miró con ternura al tiempo que acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano y yo sentí que podría derretirme de placer con esa mirada tan intensa y suave a la vez. Cuando finalmente habló, estuve segura que podría desfallecer ahí mismo.

-Eres tan hermosa- dijo en un susurro mientras posaba sus fuertes manos en mis caderas, y yo lo miré conteniendo el aliento- Me tienes embrujado, Hermione-

Y antes de que pudiera saborear aquella simple pero tierna revelación, me tomó entre sus brazos y me cargó con delicadeza para caminar con un solo objetivo en mente.

La enorme cama con dosel que estaba detrás de nosotros.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Sin dejar de mirarme con suavidad, Harry llegó hasta la cama donde me depositó con cuidado entre los mullidos almohadones, dejándome completamente desnuda, sonrojada y expectante a su siguiente movimiento. No me quito la vista de encima, y con una lentitud que me pareció eterna, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y los aventó de una patada para finalmente recostarse a mi lado en la enorme cama.

Con el corazón aún palpitante de expectación, lo miré enderezarse lo suficiente para apoyar todo su peso en un codo y finalmente colocarse a mi lado. Acostada boca arriba y con mi respiración volviéndose cada vez más pesada, Harry dejó vagar su mirada por mi cuerpo como si no creyera lo que veía hasta que nuestras miradas de cruzaron de nuevo.

Y cuando, de la manera más suave comenzó a delinear mi figura con su dedo índice, tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

-Te deseé desde aquella vez que te vi desnuda, cuando salías de bañarte- susurró quedamente, con su dedo recorriendo la piel desde mi cuello para después delinear uno de mis pechos hasta detenerse en la cintura- Eras demasiado hermosa para ser real- dijo en un susurro y yo jadeé quedamente, no supe si por sus palabras o por la caricia de su dedo en mi cadera- Solo pensaba en hacerte mía-

Sin decir más, se acomodó encima de mí y rodeó mi espalda con sus manos para pegarme a su pecho, arrancándonos a ambos un escalofrío que nos recordó que aquello era real. Que íbamos a hacer el amor, después de tantas noches de deseo y de amor contenido.

Que por fin estábamos juntos, para amarnos sin reservas.

Llevados por aquél simple pensamiento, nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo con fuerza, con una urgencia tal que parecíamos creer que en cualquier momento algo podría separarnos. Guiada por completo por sus labios exigentes sobre los míos, abrí los labios para darle acceso a mi boca mientras gustoso, Harry buscaba su lengua con la mía y nos volvíamos a unir en esa danza que tan bien conocíamos.

Harry era fuerte pero gentil, duro y viril pero sumamente cálido, y aquellas dos facetas, tan diferentes como poco comunes, se complementaban tan bien en él que pensar en hacer el amor con ese hombre me calentaba la sangre y me hacía temblar de expectación.

Nos besamos lenta pero profundamente, guiados por el deseo que sentíamos mientras nuestras lenguas se unían y levantaba mi cuerpo a él en una muda petición a que hiciera más. Sin pensarlo, pegué mi pecho a su torso ahora caliente, arrancándonos un gemido de placer. En algún momento aquél beso pareció no ser suficiente para lo que ambos queríamos y haciendo caso a aquella muda exigencia, Harry dejó mis labios para dirigirlos a mi mandíbula, dejando un reguero de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi escote. Se detuvo en el valle de mis senos y que quedó ahí un buen rato, torturándome mientras lamía el camino entre mis pechos que pedían su atención y lo esperaban palpitantes.

Finalmente llevó sus labios a acariciar uno de mis erguidos pezones, rozándolo apenas con su boca, y yo jadeé en respuesta. Después comenzó a lamer lentamente mi pecho hasta la punta, provocándome un escalofrío que no le pasó desapercibido mientras su lengua se entretenía lamiendo mi pezón. Y cuando de manera experta apresó mi humedecido pezón entre sus labios y lo succionó, creí que moriría de placer.

Soltando un gemido, llevé mis manos a su cabello y lo jalé con fuerza.

-Harry-

No me escuchó. Alentado por mi reacción, repitió la misma caricia con mi otro seno, lamiendo, explorando y conociendo todo a su paso, arrancándome largos gemidos de placer mientras sus labios y su lengua se paseaban por mis pechos de manera experta.

-Hermione-

Susurraba mi nombre entre caricias, alternando su paseo de un pecho a otro mientras yo sentía que mi excitación aumentaba a medida que sus caricias se volvían más ávidas y desesperadas y sumaba su mano a la tarea, pellizcando mi pezón mientras su lengua se entretenía con el otro y después alternaba las caricias.

Yo por mi parte solo podía arquearme de placer entre sus brazos, disfrutando sus caricias mientras me llevaba al límite.

Mientras me llevaba al borde para después regresar.

-Harry…-

Finalmente y como si hiciera caso a mis ruegos, se separó un instante de mí para acomodarse mejor sobre mi cuerpo, dejando caer ligeramente su delicioso peso sobre mí mientras me miraba con ternura. Durante unos instantes que parecieron nos limitamos a mirarnos suavemente, como creyendo comprobar que en efecto aquello estaba ocurriendo y no era un sueño o una jugarreta de nuestra imaginación.

Guiado por la hermosa convicción de que en efecto era real, Harry volvió a besarme con fuerza mientras yo lo recibía con mis brazos abiertos, pegándome a él en una muda súplica por sentirlo más cerca.

Incapaz de contenerme, llevé mis manos a acariciar sus brazos firmes que parecían de hierro, para terminar en su espalda dura y musculosa, en donde dejé vagar mis manos por su piel desnuda hasta la deliciosa curva de su trasero aún cubierto por el maldito pantalón. Soltando un gemido frustrado contra sus labios, me limité a acariciar aquella parte de su anatomía aún por encima de la tela, obteniendo a cambio ligeros espasmos que me habrían hecho sonreír de manera triunfal de haber podido.

Pero Harry parecía dispuesto a no dejármelo fácil.

De la manera más suave y delicada posible Harry comenzó a acariciar mis piernas de manera experta. Incapaz de evitarlo, detuve mis caricias y me limité a seguirlo besando, expectante a las caricias que estaban por venir y que me arrancaban ya ligeros gemidos satisfechos. Sin entender aún muy bien que pasaba y completamente dominada por la excitación, sentí sus manos viajar por mis piernas desde mis tobillos, pasando por mis pantorrillas hasta mis muslos, donde se detuvieron por un rato.

Acariciando, tentando, probando…

Y cuando sus manos llegaron al interior de mis muslos y siguieron acariciando hacia arriba, solté un gemido contra su boca y me separé de sus labios incapaz de continuar con el beso, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás al darme cuenta lo que quería hacer.

De lo que estaba por venir.

Cegada por el placer y la expectación, solo fui consciente de sus labios en mi oído mientras sus manos seguían el camino hasta el hueco entre mis muslos, con un solo objetivo.

-Quería hacerte mía- susurró contra mi oído, yo me estremecí de placer-Quería entrar en ti y ver cómo me recibías por completo-

Incapaz de decir nada, lo abracé con fuerza por la espalda y me pegué a él, alzando instintivamente mis caderas a su mano que se acercaba peligrosa a mi entrada.

-Cómo lo estás haciendo ahora, Herms- dijo contra mis labios, llevando su mano a acariciar sugestivamente mi entrepierna- Cómo te entregas a mí ahora-

Susurrando aquello último contra mi oído, tocó el botón de mi excitación con un dedo y por un momento todo a mí alrededor pareció detenerse al instante. Incapaz de decir o pensar algo coherente, solté un gemido extasiado y me aferré a él por el cuello en un intento por recuperar la cordura mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar con habilidad el hueco entre mis muslos. Por supuesto que todo fue en vano, y solo fui consciente de su mano acariciándome y conociéndome, explorando todo a su paso.

Precisamente ahí, en el centro de mi placer.

Y cuando, de manera experta penetró con dos dedos mi mojada cavidad, solté un grito sordo y me aferré a él con más fuerza.

-Harry!-

Ante aquél gemido y el movimiento de mis caderas desesperadas por sentirlo más, Harry alzó la cabeza para mirarme y me observó un instante con ojos entrecerrados mientras me acariciaba. Yo fui incapaz de enfocar mi mirada por completo en él, pero pude observar como esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha y sobre todo muy masculina mientras continuaba con sus caricias. Pasó largo rato admirándome para después y de la manera más arrebatadora bajar su cabeza hasta besarme con fuerza.

Y cuando hundió su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a imitar el movimiento de sus dedos con ella, gemí contra sus labios, sintiendo como todo lo demás daba vueltas a mí alrededor.

Así siguió un rato con su tortura, explorando, acariciando y penetrando mi entrepierna con sus dedos hasta que finalmente comencé a retorcerme de placer debajo de él. Gemía desesperada y aferraba mis manos a sus hombros, en un intento por retener la poca cordura que amenazaba con dejarme por completo. Pero él parecía dispuesto a llevarme al límite, y a conseguirlo a como diera lugar.

Incapaz de continuar concentrada en el beso, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás jadeante mientras sus dedos se perdían en mi interior, entrando y saliendo de mi entrepierna cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, Harry bajó su cabeza de nuevo pero esta vez hasta mis senos.

Atrapó un erguido pezón entre sus labios y succionó, y yo perdí la razón.

Aquello fue demasiado. Soltando un fuerte gemido que más bien pareció un sollozo, Harry continuó con sus caricias por mi cuerpo. Yo solo era consciente de ellas, de sus dedos hundidos en mi entrada, del roce de su lengua en mis senos, de sus labios succionando mis pezones, de su evidente deseo por hacerme explotar.

En un estado de semiinconsciencia acaricié su espalda, sus hombros y su cabello desesperada, incapaz de hilvanar un pensamiento coherente y mucho menos de decir algo coherente. Durante unos instantes que parecieron interminables, Harry siguió chupándome el pezón al tiempo que llevó la mano libre a acariciar mi otro pecho hinchado mientras me penetraba aún más con los dedos. Y aquello fue más de lo que pude soportar.

Tumbada en las almohadas, mis extremidades dejaron de responder mientras Harry continuaba con sus caricias, y solo entonces fui consciente de la intensa intimidad de aquella situación. De mí, completamente desnuda, con mis muslos abiertos e iluminada por el fuego mientras él me acariciaba. De Harry, encima de mí mientras me acariciaba de la manera más deliciosa y sensual con los dedos y la boca.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y abrí mis ojos, sintiendo el placer embargarme por completo y cada vez con más intensidad.

Y justo antes de alcanzar el límite, de explotar por completo y sentir la maravilla del placer inundarme entera, Harry detuvo sus caricias de manera lenta y delicada para no interrumpir la nebulosa que me inundaba, privándome de alcanzar la cumbre del placer.

Con una ligera mueca de satisfacción, sacó sus dedos de mi cavidad y dejó las caricias en mi pecho para llevar sus manos a mis caderas, de donde me aferró con fuerza mientras separaba su rostro de mi cuerpo solo unos milímetros para mirarme.

El brillo pícaro que alcancé a vislumbrar en sus ojos me dejó expectante y evidentemente entendí que aquello no era todo.

Harry quería hacerme sentir aún más.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un gemido entrecortado y lo miré reteniendo el aliento. ¿Es que no había visto que estaba a punto de desfallecer ahí mismo?

Pero no escuchó mi callada pregunta. Con una última mirada y una suave sonrisa, Harry inclinó de nuevo la cabeza para besar el valle de mis senos, en donde comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos de manera descendente mientras yo sentía la excitación envolverme de nuevo. Con sus manos aferrando mis caderas firmemente para que no me moviera, lamió sugestivamente el camino desde mis pechos hasta llegar a mi ombligo.

En un despliegue de la ternura que lo caracterizaba, besó mi ombligo para después darle un suave lametón, y yo solté un gemido entrecortado. Harry soltó una risita satisfecha y con extrema calma continuó lamiendo mi ombligo durante largo rato para continuar con el camino trazado por su lengua.

Hacia abajo. Más abajo.

Entonces fui consciente de lo que quería hacer. Sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío me recorrió entera.

-Harry- lo llamé desesperada, llevando mis manos a su cabeza- Harry!- repetí algo escandalizada, aferrando mis manos a su cabello- No puedes…-

Pero él no hizo caso. Levantó la mirada solo un instante para mirarme, hizo una brevísima pausa y me esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro que puedo-

Y finalmente enterró su cara en el hueco entre mis muslos, deshaciendo el mundo a mí alrededor.

Sin poder evitarlo, gemí con fuerza y me arqueé extasiada en respuesta. Con lentas caricias con su lengua, Harry comenzó a lamer suave y sugestivamente mi entrepierna, mientras yo sentía como todo a mí alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas y solo podía ser consciente de Harry y de su boca haciendo maravillas en mi sexo, lamiendo y explorando todo a su paso.

Que Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos y brujas del mundo me ayudasen. Harry iba a volverme loca de placer, y estaba segura que pronto no tendría noción ni de quién era.

Primero con una lentitud y cadencia realmente desesperantes, Harry se limitó simplemente a conocer lo que encontraba, en una torturante exploración en donde parecía querer memorizar todos y cada uno de mis recovecos y reacciones. Yo por mi parte no podía hacer otra cosa más que jadear, gemir y mover mis manos sobre su cabello, completamente extasiada por las caricias.

Aquello era tan delicioso que podría morir de placer.

De forma experta, suave y tortuosa succionó mi hinchado clítoris, y abriendo mis ojos solo un poco, solté un gemido salvaje y me retorcí debajo de él en respuesta.

-Por Merlín!-

Solté extasiada, en un ruego algo contradictorio que pedía poner fin a la tortura pero aumentar aún más el placer. Pero Harry pareció entender solo la segunda parte porque sin darme tiempo siquiera a recobrarme siguió succionando de manera experta para finalmente enterrar su lengua entre mis pliegues, donde, sin el menor decoro y con toda la intención de desquiciarme, comenzó a penetrar lentamente mi mojada entrada.

Incapaz de pensar en nada más, aferré mis manos a las sábanas debajo de mí, arrugándolas en puños mientras con suaves movimientos levantaba mis caderas en dirección a él. En dirección a su boca, en dirección a ese placer tan desquiciante que me estaba brindando.

Continuó con su tortura. Primero de manera suave y lenta, como interpretando mis reacciones, después cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. Su lengua entraba y salía de mis pliegues con destreza mientras mis piernas apresaban su cabeza con fuerza y mis manos la acariciaban sin delicadeza alguna, aferrando su cabello en unas ocasiones, jalando con fuerza en otras.

Aquello era simplemente increíble. Era incapaz de hilar un simple pensamiento coherente mientras él movía su lengua dentro de mí y mis suaves jadeos se convertían en fuertes gemidos, completamente presa del placer que la lengua de Harry me prodigaba. Con un instinto casi ciego pero perfecto y experto, Harry sabía exactamente dónde y cuándo lamer, chupar o simplemente acariciar para volverme completamente loca de placer.

Sin otro pensamiento que pudiera ocupar mi mente más que la lengua de Harry moviéndose en mi interior, las intensas caricias me deslindaron por completo de la realidad y me llevaron a una sola. A él, dándome placer con expertas caricias, a su cuerpo casi desnudo junto al mío, en una comunión tan íntima y erótica que creía que en cualquier momento despertaría de un sueño.

A Harry, haciéndome el amor.

Y entonces grité. Grité una palabra, grité solo un nombre. Su nombre.

El clímax me alcanzó con una fuerza impresionante, y arqueándome por completo solté un largo gemido de satisfacción mientras Harry se enderezaba para mirarme en el momento justo que alcanzaba la cima. Rendida entre sus brazos toqué el cielo en un instante, pérdida en el éxtasis y en el placer infinito que me inundó, desconectándome de toda realidad. Creí ver estrellas encima de mi cabeza mientras mi mundo se colapsaba en mil pedazos.

Era la maravillosa experiencia del orgasmo.

Y completamente empapada de sudor, caliente y satisfecha llegué a la cumbre del placer segura de que en ese momento no quería compartirlo con nadie más que él.

Con el amor de mi vida. Con Harry.

-Harry…- logré susurrar entre gemidos, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y asimilar lo que acababa de sentir.

Lo que siempre había soñado con sentir entre sus brazos, y que había sido mejor que en cualquiera de mis locos sueños eróticos. Harry me miró con una sincera sonrisa e inmensa ternura y depositó un tierno y largo beso en mis labios, aferrándome por la espalda con sus manos para pegarme a él con fuerza.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí-

Antes de dejarme decir algo, me acomodó contra el colchón en donde me dejó desplomarme y me miró durante largo rato mientras mi respiración agitada volvía poco a poco a la normalidad y mi cuerpo dejaba de temblar, aún presa de los espasmos del clímax que acababa de experimentar.

El placer que había alcanzado gracias a él.

Me besó lentamente y con suavidad, y en aquél momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo necesitaba, ya. Sin perder el tiempo y una vez recuperada de los efectos del clímax, correspondí a su beso con fuerza y abrí mi boca para recibirlo por completo, soltando un gemido contra su boca mientras mis manos comenzaban a acariciar su pecho y bajaban por su abdomen con un solo objetivo en mente.

Quitarle esos malditos pantalones cuanto antes.

Y cuando mis manos se detuvieron para acariciar su evidente excitación por encima del pantalón, Harry soltó un largo gemido contra mi boca y reprimió una maldición mientras mis manos ascendían para detenerse en su cinturón.

-Hermione-

-Quítate los pantalones, Harry- dije con voz ronca, y me sorprendí del deseo que marcó mis palabras- No puedo…no sé si pueda…- dije torpemente ante mis infructuosos intentos por desabrochar el cinturón.

Para mi fortuna, obedeció aquella suave orden de manera inmediata. Con rapidez, llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón y ayudándome a abrir el cierre, se quitó los molestos pantalones de un tirón junto con su ropa interior para tirarla al otro lado de la habitación, donde quedó hecha un bulto en el suelo. Entonces, volvió a acomodarse encima de mí para mirarme.

Ahora en igualdad de condiciones.

Yo lo miré a su vez solo que de arriba abajo, admirando la imponente figura desnuda que ahora tenía encima de mí. Sin poder evitarlo, mordí mi labio inferior emocionada al darme cuenta que tal y como siempre había imaginado, Harry era mucho más hermoso desnudo. Era tan grande, firme y musculoso que suponía todo en deleite admirarlo, y por supuesto no fui capaz de negarme aquella oportunidad de hacerlo.

Consciente de que él me veía, dejé vagar mi mirada por su cuerpo, deleitándome con la firmeza de sus músculos desde sus brazos hasta su pecho y finalmente hasta los músculos marcados del abdomen. Y cuando miré más abajo para toparme con su miembro rígido y completamente erecto, tuve que reprimir un gemido de satisfacción al darme cuenta que estaba así por el simple de hecho de que quería estar dentro de mí.

Justo después tuve que reprimir un escalofrío de placer al darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba dentro de mí, haciéndome el amor.

Al parecer mi muda súplica llego a sus oídos, pues una vez decidió que había tenido suficiente marco visual Harry se acomodó sobre mí de nuevo. Con delicadeza pero agilidad, separó mis piernas con sus manos para acomodarse entre mis muslos y se abrió pasó entre ellas, guiando su erección a mi entrada húmeda.

Cuando finalmente la punta de mi miembro se enterró en mi mojada y palpitante cavidad, arqueé mi cuerpo en respuesta y me aferré a él con fuerza para que continuara, y entonces se detuvo. Incapaz de entender lo que ocurría y a punto de volverme loca de desesperación, Harry bajó la cabeza hasta que nuestras frentes estuvieron pegadas y sentí su cálido aliento rozar mis labios mientras él luchaba por mantener la respiración, inhalando con fuerza.

Entonces sus ojos verdes se abrieron para toparse con los míos en una mirada que me robó el aliento.

-Te amo, Hermione-

Y con aquella simple y última revelación, se enterró en mí hasta el fondo de una ágil embestida. Finalmente lo tuve dentro de mí y solté un largo gemido mientras absorbía aquella nueva realidad.

Colapsando mi mundo por completo.

-Harry!-

Con aliento contenido y sin movernos ni un solo centímetro, lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par, absorbiendo aquella nueva realidad y lo que significaba ese momento, ese preciso instante en donde nuestros cuerpos se unían. Conscientes solo de eso.

Consciente del hecho de que estaba dentro de mí. Que como dos piezas perfectas de rompecabezas estábamos unidos. Que éramos uno.

La mera idea me golpeó tan fuerte que sin poder evitarlo, solté un gemido refrescante para aferrarme a él con fuerza en una muda petición a que continuara.

Y entonces comenzó a moverse. Con extrema delicadeza, salió de mi interior para volver a embestirme con lentitud hasta el final de mi entrada, sacándonos a ambos un refrescante gemido de alivio mientras yo dejaba caer mi cabeza en la almohada extasiada. Con mis ojos cerrados ante la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo en mi interior, lo sentí besar mis labios levemente al tiempo que comenzaba, con ligeras arremetidas contra mi entrada, a moverse deliciosamente dentro de mí.

-Harry…-

Fue el único sonido coherente que salió de mis labios, incapaz de pensar ni decir absolutamente nada más. Completamente consciente de mis mudas súplicas, Harry comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y deliciosa, dejando que me acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de mí mientras él conocía todas y cada una de mis reacciones ante cada envite, ante cada abrazo, ante cada beso.

Yo por mi parte solo podía sentir, sofocada por la increíble sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Tal como siempre había imaginado, Harry era grande, duro y viril, y tenerlo dentro de mí llenándome y haciéndome el amor era una realidad mucho más increíble de la que había soñado jamás.

Con mis sentidos agudizados y enfocados solo en él, los ligeros jadeos se convertían en gemidos desesperados mientras sentía como mi estrecho interior lo recibía gustoso, apresándolo y reteniéndolo en su calor. Soltando un ligero jadeo y ansiosa por sentirlo con más fuerza en mi interior, comencé a mover mis caderas contra él a un ritmo suave y cadencioso para sentirlo más cerca, más dentro.

Contra mis labios, pude escuchar el ligero gruñido de satisfacción de Harry antes de volverme a embestir con fuerza y como única respuesta, solté un sonoro gemido y arqueé mi espalda para recibirlo aún más en mi interior.

Aprovechando aquella reacción Harry introdujo una mano entre el colchón y mi espalda baja y elevó mi cadera solo un poco para penetrarme con más profundidad, sacándome un gemido de placer que no pude reprimir.

Y entonces necesité más.

Con un ligero gemido de desesperación elevé mis piernas para abrazar sus caderas con mis piernas, y apoyando las plantas de mis pies en la cara trasera de sus muslos flexioné mis rodillas para permitirle penetrarme más profundamente. El gruñido satisfecho que él soltó contra mi boca y el gemido largo que provino de la mía me indicaron que aquello era justo lo que ambos queríamos, y una vez que tuve toda su longitud dentro de mí, me uní con él en la danza de nuestros cuerpos mientras las penetraciones aumentaban en fuerza, intensidad y rapidez.

Y pronto aquellas arremetidas dejaron de ser lentas y suaves para convertirse en rápidas y fuertes embestidas, mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían ágilmente en una deliciosa sintonía que parecía no tener fin. Tuve que poner fin al beso, incapaz de concentrarme en él. Solo era consciente de aquel vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, unidos en una íntima y deliciosa comunión mientras lo recibía en mi interior y me retorcía de placer debajo de él, gimiendo y gritando cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más alto.

Enloqueciendo de placer.

Para entonces nos movíamos ya de manera frenética y desinhibida, desesperados por sentirnos aún más mientras él me complacía con embestidas fuertes y profundas y yo movía mis caderas contra él para prolongar el placer. Sin tener idea ni de quién era, mordía mi labio inferior para contener los gritos de manera inútil, no cuando él me embestía de esa manera. No cuando me amaba de esa manera.

Todo lo demás había dejado de importar.

Y ahí entre sus fuertes brazos amarrados a mi cuerpo, con su delicioso peso moviéndose encima de mí, sus dulces labios besando los míos y su aliento rozando el mío cada vez con más intensidad, con nuestras caderas chocando en deliciosa sintonía mientras nuestros cuerpos resbalosos se abrazaban en aquella danza exquisita, fui consciente solamente del hecho de que era Harry quien estaba dentro de mí. Era él quien me estaba amando, era él quien me estaba llevando poco a poco a la gloria.

Era él, el hombre que amaba, la que me estaba haciendo suya.

-Harry!-

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, el mundo estalló en mil pedazos.

Justo en ese instante, perdí la noción de quién era y vi estrellas sobre mi cabeza. Sintiendo los espasmos atacarme con fuerza, mi cuerpo se tensó entero arqueé mi espalda para permitir que la maravilla del orgasmo me golpeara con fuerza. Solté un grito que estuve segura pudo haberse escuchado fuera de la cabaña, y desvaneciéndome en sus brazos disfruté del éxtasis por segunda vez aquella noche para llegar a la cima del placer desnuda, sudorosa, satisfecha y enamorada.

Con una última embestida, Harry me siguió en aquél maravilloso caleidoscopio de sensaciones y tomando junto a mí nuestro pedazo de cielo, soltó un último gemido antes de desplomarse exhausto sobre mi pecho. En donde lo recibí con brazos abiertos, viéndolo llegar a la cima del placer y completamente radiante de felicidad.

Y sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tardamos varios minutos en asimilar la realidad.

Sudorosos, temblando y con nuestras respiraciones agitadas intentando volver a la normalidad, nos limitamos a permanecer abrazados durante largo rato sin decir absolutamente nada, incapaces de creer lo que acabábamos de experimentar. Habíamos hecho el amor sin restricciones, habíamos llegado juntos a la cima del placer.

Nos habíamos amado por fin como nos merecíamos, como siempre había sido.

Llevando mis manos a su cabeza acaricié su negro cabello con delicadeza, sintiendo el latido de su corazón normalizarse poco a poco junto al mío mientras miraba el techo iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea. Y solo entonces, abrazada a él y con su delicioso peso encima de mí mientras el sueño comenzaba a vencernos, sonreí de medio lado.

Feliz de tenerlo entre mis brazos, giré mi cabeza y le rocé la sien con los labios antes de abrirlos para hablar.

-Te amo, Harry-

Susurré contra su oído, segura de que él había escuchado perfectamente bien. Era la única verdad que tenía, la única que tenía que decirle.

Y dejando que esas tres simples palabras flotaran en el silencio de la habitación, cerré los ojos antes de dejarme arrastrar por el sueño con Harry entre mis brazos.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Con la suave luz de la mañana penetrando mis párpados, abrí los ojos lentamente mientras despertaba de mi sueño y parpadeé varias veces antes de abrir mis ojos por completo.

Sentía un delicado peso encima de mí que no reconocía como mío, y algo extrañado pero definitivamente agradado por la sensación, me removí en mi lugar y miré el techo de la habitación que no reconocía. Me sentía relajado, aletargado.

No, conocía mejor esa sensación: Me sentía saciado.

Como si me hubieran dado un golpe, abrí mis ojos de par en par mientras el vívido recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior llegaba a mi cabeza.

Hermione.

La había visto, la había tocado, la había oído gritar de placer, le había hecho el amor. Durante un simple instante que apreció eterno me quedé mirando a la nada, intentando asegurarme de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor mientras me preguntaba si no había soñado.

Y al bajar la vista para encontrarme con la hermosa mujer que, con su indomable cabello castaño esparcido por mi pecho dormía apaciblemente, confirmé que no estaba soñando.

Era Hermione, desnuda entre mis brazos.

Soltando un ligero suspiro, miré el techo de la habitación para dejar que los recuerdos de la noche anterior me asaltaran. Sonreí de medio lado al darme cuenta que todo era real. Que anoche habíamos hecho el amor en más de una ocasión, que ahora la tenía desnuda entre mis brazos, durmiendo serena y tranquila.

Que finalmente Hermione era mía, en todos los sentidos.

La mera idea me golpeó tan fuerte que tuve que inhalar con fuerza, mientras un sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad me llenaba por completo al darme cuenta de lo que significaba.

Mía.

Aún sonriente, recordé las últimas palabras que me había dicho el día anterior. "Te amo, Harry". Había susurrado antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Por fin lo había dicho. Lo único que necesitaba era que lo dijera, pues después de todo era algo que ya sabía. Por más arrogante que eso sonara. Pero tener la confirmación de ello por sus propias palabras, después de haberse entregado a mí sin reserva alguna, me elevó por las nubes y me pregunté si no estaría soñando.

Por fortuna, lo único que tuve que hacer fue voltear mi rostro a un lado y mirar su hermoso rostro sonrosado y enmarcado por su cabello enmarañado para convencerme de que todo era real.

Y como si supiera que la estaba mirando, Hermione despertó. Con una sensualidad innata e increíble que tenía incluso dormida, hizo un ligero puchero de satisfacción matinal y abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Parpadeó ligeramente unas cuantas veces, intentando definir lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que sus hermosos ojos se abrieron por completo.

Yo esperé, conteniendo la respiración ante el hermoso espectáculo que suponía verla despertar a mi lado. Ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez estaba desnuda, esta vez habíamos hecho algo más que dormir.

Esta vez tenía el placer de saber que me pertenecía y yo a ella, en todos los sentidos.

Lentamente Hermione se desperezó por completo y se enderezó sobre mi pecho para elevar su rostro poco a poco hacia arriba hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Buenos días- dije sin aliento, me había quedado sin aire.

Como única respuesta, Hermione me miró durante unos largos instantes, y contrario a todo lo que jamás hubiera esperado, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa casi invisible, pero el brillo de sus ojos se hizo evidente de inmediato. Su expresión se iluminó por completo y se limitó a mirarme aún tendida desde su lugar, y aquello fue mucho más de lo que pude soportar.

Completamente idiotizado por el placer de verla despertar a mi lado y mirarme de aquella forma, deposité un suave y largo beso en sus labios, como una confirmación del amor y la pasión que horas antes habíamos compartido.

Como una confirmación de que estábamos juntos.

Cuando nos separamos y finalmente pudimos vernos de nuevo a los ojos, Hermione parpadeó y me miró como si fuera una ilusión.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí-

-Tócame y siénteme para que veas que soy de verdad-

Contrario a lo que creía y para mi completa sorpresa y sobre todo deleite, eso fue justamente lo que hizo. Con una suave sonrisa, Hermione se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí y se tendió sobre mi pecho para besarme a sus anchas, y todo lo demás desapareció al instante.

Para sumergirnos en el momento. Para entender y absorber lo que estaba pasando.

Durante largo rato nos limitamos a besarnos tumbados en la cama, con Hermione ahora totalmente encima de mí mientras se fundía conmigo en un íntimo abrazo bajo las sábanas y nuestras lenguas jugaban deliciosamente y sin prisas.

Sin poder evitarlo, llevé mis manos a acariciarla de manera casi perezosa, disfrutando el simple hecho de tenerla tendida sobre mi cuerpo y completamente relajada a mis caricias. Pasaron minutos antes de que alguno decidiera terminar con aquello.

Finalmente y con algo de renuencia, Hermione puso fin al beso y se acomodó mejor sobre mí para mirarme. Entonces recordé que a pesar de todo, aún nos quedaba una plática pendiente. Colocando sus manos sobre mi pecho y su barbilla sobre ellas para mirarme atenta, Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Lo que me dijiste anoche de Malfoy y Ginny…-

-Es verdad, Herms- la interrumpí, soltando un ligero suspiro mientras la miraba -El mismo Draco me lo confesó todo ayer-

Con su rostro a escasos centímetros de los míos, sus hermosos ojos brillaron con sorpresa.

-Aún me parece increíble-

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero ahora que lo pienso, todo tiene sentido- dije sin más, acariciando un mechón rebelde de cabello que tenía pegado a la mejilla -La actitud de Ginny…y- hice un ademán con la mano- Todo lo demás-

Durante unos largos momentos y aún tumbada sobre mí, Hermione me miró con ojos brillantes mientras respiraba apacible, y por un momento quise saber que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Y como si hubiera recordado algo, su mirada se volvió triste y apagada mientras abría su boca para hablar.

-Anoche me dijiste que te vieron la cara todo este tiempo-

-Ginny me engañaba con Malfoy desde hacía tiempo, Hermione- dije acariciando su espalda mientras la miraba- No solo se acostó con él después del divorcio- mis manos llegaron a sus brazos-Se acostaba con él desde mucho antes, y al final ese fue el motivo por el que me pidió el divorcio-

Como única respuesta, Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par y mirándome como si hubiera recordado algo, se acostó sobre mi pecho para acurrucarse contra mí.

-Siempre creí que el del problema era yo por estar tanto tiempo lejos de casa- continué con las caricias- Pero al contrario, ella lo aprovechaba para acostarse con Malfoy- como única respuesta, Hermione se removió contra mí para abrazarme con fuerza- Fui un reverendo idiota, y los dos me estuvieron viendo la cara todo este tiempo-

Con su rostro aún escondido a mis ojos, Hermione no levantó la mirada ni dijo absolutamente nada. Extrañado ante su quietud, acaricié su cabello con mis manos y levanté la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Ante mi pregunta Hermione solo atinó a mirarme, y componiendo una sonrisa despreocupada negó con la cabeza para volver a apoyar su mejilla en mi pecho.

-No, nada- contestó, acariciando distraída mí pecho con la yema de su índice -Me da gusto que Malfoy se atrevió a decírtelo-

-A mí también- solté un suspiro, siguiendo con mis caricias -Ahora que todo se aclaró y que el bebé puede ser de Malfoy, tú y yo podemos…-

No pude continuar. Apenas hube dicho eso, Hermione se tensó entre mis brazos y en menos de dos segundos se enderezó sobre mi pecho para mirarme con ojos desorbitados. Justo entonces recordé las palabras que había dicho y queriendo morderme la lengua ante mi estupidez, esperé a que la tormenta se desatara.

-¿Puede?- preguntó escandalizada - Pero si anoche me dijiste que no es tuyo!-

-Esa fue una pequeña mentirilla que tuve que decir para que dejaras de ser tan necia- la miré travieso -Pero digamos que es casi seguro que sea de Malfoy-

-¿Casi seguro?- replicó alzando la voz -¿Eso quiere decir que…- se detuvo, mirándome como si quisiera traspasarme- que no estás completamente seguro? ¿Qué puede ser tuyo?-

-Sí, hay una ligera posibilidad de que sea mío, después de todo las fechas coinciden en algo- me detuve, pensando en las palabras -Al parecer y por como la vi, ni siquiera Ginny sabe quién es el padre, pero eso se puede arreglar con una prueba en cuanto el niño nazca-

Sin decir absolutamente nada Hermione se limitó a quedarse en su posición mientras me miraba. Segundos después, y tensa como si de una roca se tratara, se alejó de mi abrazo para soltar un largo suspiro.

Obviamente preocupada por lo que acababa de decirle.

Sin poder evitarlo, compuse una suave sonrisa al darme cuenta y acaricié sus caderas sugestivamente por debajo de las sábanas.

-Hey, Hey- la llamé mientras ella alzaba la cabeza para mirarme-Si es mío, no me deslindaré de mi responsabilidad, no soy un desobligado tampoco y tú lo sabes- compuso una mueca- Pero no pienso volver a estar con Ginny, no cuando no la amo, y mucho menos ahora que sé la verdad- la tomé por la barbilla- Durante mucho tiempo estuve con Ginny sin amarla, creyendo que lo correcto era estar con ella por el hecho de ser la madre de mi hijo. Pero aún cuando lo sea, no puedo estar con ella porque no la amo, y puedo hacerme cargo de ese bebé sin tener que estar con ella-

Removiéndose entre mis brazos, Hermione compuso una mueca torturada.

-Pero Harry…-

-No Hermione, no empieces- la corté de golpe, negado por completo a dejarla continuar-Estamos aquí por fin juntos, lejos de todos, en un lugar increíble y en la cama…no lo arruines- continúe con mis caricias en sus caderas-Te amo a ti y solo a ti, y ya no quiero pensar en nadie más-

Una vez dije eso pareció calmarse un poco y, soltando un largo suspiro, alzó la vista para mirarme con ojos brillantes y plantarme un corto beso en los labios.

-Eres un tramposo, Harry Potter- me miró con una sonrisa pícara -Me engañaste para meterme a la cama-

-Culpable-

Ante aquella simple respuesta, ambos soltamos una fresca carcajada y la tensión que momentos antes parecía haber reinado el ambiente desapareció por completo. Para dar paso a una intensa sesión de besos que le aseguraron que no quería que se preocupara por nada.

-Anda preciosa, deja de pensar en eso y relájate- dije mientras me enderezaba en la cama -¿Por qué no mejor te bañas conmigo y después nos vamos al pueblo? Las dos cosas me apetecen mucho-

Como única respuesta, Hermione soltó una risa algo nerviosa y se sonrojó al instante, obviamente sofocada ante la idea de bañarnos juntos. Sin darle tiempo a más y conmovido por su reacción, me puse de pie y anudando la sabana a mi cintura di media vuelta para mirarla.

-Anda, vamos a bañarnos preciosa- sonreí de manera pícara- Estoy seguro que nos caerá bien-

Y sabía que lo haría. Anoche mientras Hermione dormía completamente exhausta, me había aventurado a recorrer la cabaña hasta encontrar el jacuzzi que evidentemente tenía signos de no haberse usado desde que Hermione estaba ahí. Con una sonrisa, había tomado nota mental de cambiar ese hecho por la mañana y había regresado a la cama para seguir durmiendo con Hermione.

Por supuesto, ahora pensaba cumplirlo.

-¿Vamos?-

Sentada en el centro de la cama y con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas cubiertas por la sábana, Hermione soltó un ligero suspiro y asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa derrotada, seguramente sabiendo que no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta.

Componiendo una sonrisa satisfecha ante su respuesta, le di un corto beso en la frente y la miré tiernamente.

-Prepararé el baño-

Y dejándola en la misma posición, di media vuelta y entré al enorme baño para preparar la tina. Tardé unos cuantos segundos en preparar un delicioso baño de espuma- después de todo era algo en lo que tenía experiencia-, utilizando el montón de botellitas que había en el aparador y que al parecer no se habían tocado.

Una vez terminado miré la enorme cantidad de espuma en la tina unos instantes y satisfecho con el resultado, di media vuelta para buscar a Hermione. A quien me topé justo detrás de mí, solo con su bata encima y su cabello revuelto, mirándome con una sonrisa y las cejas alzadas.

-¿Me esperabas?-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí ante su pregunta y abrazándola por la cintura le planté un suave beso en los labios.

-Ya sabes que sí-

Sin más respuesta que una amplia sonrisa, me deshice de la sábana que me molestaba para meterme en la tina y una vez sentado en el borde, esperé pacientemente a que me acompañara.

Con una sonrisa demasiado autosuficiente, Hermione se deshizo de su bata hasta que cayó al suelo de manera delicada, y finalmente quedó desnuda frente a mí. Sin poder evitarlo, tragué con fuerza y contuve la respiración desde mi lugar mientras la admiraba como un reverendo idiota.

Aunque anoche la había visto, verla ahora a plena luz del día resultaba un espectáculo fascinante, y me pregunté cuando sería que dejaría de maravillarme al verla desnuda. De todas maneras sabía la respuesta.

Con una ligera sonrisita de autosatisfacción al darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en mí, Hermione entró al jacuzzi con una elegancia y delicadeza impresionante para sentarse en el borde, y demasiado alejada de mí para mí gusto. Sin perder el tiempo tomé de la mano y la jalé hacía mí, y en menos de dos segundos la tuve sentada en mi regazo y completamente pegada a mí.

Hermione soltó una ligera risa que me llenó los oídos. Sin dejar de mirarla, alcé mi brazo hacia atrás para buscar algo a tientas, seguro que lo había visto ahí segundos antes y que ahora me sería muy útil.

-Harry- me llamó divertida- ¿Qué haces?-

-Voy a bañarte- le dije con una sonrisa inocente, tomando por fin la esponja de baño- ¿Qué más?-

Frente a mí, Hermione abrió sus hermosos ojos un poco y tragó nerviosa al darse cuenta que hablaba en serio, y esa vez fue mi turno de reír.

Tal como dije, procedí a enjabonarle el cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta la base de sus pechos, tomándome la tarea de bañarla y limpiarla muy en serio. Lo hice de manera lenta y suave, disfrutando de tenerla sobre mí mientras ella seguía el recorrido de mi mano por su cuerpo, completamente absorta. En algún momento y sin tener idea cómo, la esponja terminó tirada en algún lugar para ser sustituida por mis manos, las cuales se lanzaron presurosas a acariciar todo su cuerpo resbaloso por el jabón.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un delicioso beso, tan largo y desquiciante que resultó casi torturante.

Hermione se pegó a mí con fuerza, restregando la suavidad de sus senos contra la dureza de mi pecho para sacarme un gemido de satisfacción. Nos besamos con extrema calma. Sin ninguna prisa, preocupación o problema, disfrutábamos de la sensación de tener nuestros cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados, mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban de manera deliciosa y desquiciantemente lenta, prolongando el momento.

Pensando que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser real. Y sin embargo lo era.

En algún momento las caricias que comenzaron suaves e inocentes se volvieron más intensas y provocativas mientras como única respuesta Hermione comenzó a soltar ligeros gemiditos de satisfacción contra mi boca. Completamente excitado y alentado ante su respuesta, mis manos se perdieron en acariciarla hasta detenerse sobre sus pechos.

Y la necesidad de entrar en ella se volvió más fuerte, urgente…

Imperiosa.

Guiado por esa idea, apreté sus senos con fuerza y mis dedos pellizcaron sus pezones sin miramientos, arrancándole a Hermione un sonoro gemido de excitación contra mi boca que me volvió loco. Entonces perdí el control.

Sin miramiento alguno y casi de manera brusca, la tomé por las caderas y acomodándola a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, entré en ella de una rápida embestida. Arrancándole un sonoro gemido de placer, Hermione se arqueó entre mis brazos y yo me perdí en el placer de admirarla, esperando a que se recuperara antes de comenzar a penetrarla.

Sorprendido, me di cuenta con tremenda satisfacción que aquello no sería necesario.

Sin necesidad de guiarla y justo un segundo después, Hermione comenzó a moverse sobre mi miembro, subiendo y bajando sobre mi regazo mientras mis manos se aferraban a sus caderas para entregarme al placer de hacerla mía.

De amarla por completo.

Y ahí, completamente unidos dentro de la calidez del jacuzzi, le hice el amor hasta verla gritar de placer.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Una vez que saliéramos de bañarnos y que nos vistiéramos- más bien que Harry me ayudara a vestirme y viceversa entre besos y caricias- salimos de la cabaña cubiertos para soportar el frío de ese día, que después de la nevada de ayer y la lluvia de la noche, era tan intenso que quemaba el rostro.

Con extrema calma y evidente curiosidad por conocer el pueblo que anoche no había podido apreciar, Harry me tomó por la cintura mientras yo lo guiaba por las pequeñas y hogareñas calles del lugar, mostrándole todos y cada uno de los locales que había conocido en esas dos semanas que llevaba ahí.

Paseamos también por grandes y verdes prados cubiertos de nieve blanca, admirando las enormes montañas contra el cielo celeste y despejado y los lagos a sus pies, algunos congelados y otros a punto de estarlo, mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano y hablando solo cuando era necesario.

Sin poder creer que después de tanto tiempo separados, ahora estábamos juntos para disfrutar de aquél hermoso lugar. Para disfrutar de nuestra compañía, del hecho de estar por fin juntos.

La idea era tan maravillosa que estuve tentada a pellizcarme varias veces para asegurarme que no estaba soñando.

Con una lentitud digna de premio, caminamos tranquilos por las calles del pueblito hasta detenernos en mi lugar favorito para desayunar, un pequeño y colorido local ubicado justo frente a la plaza principal y que se parecía demasiado al que solíamos ir en Londres.

-Te encantará. Sirven una comida deliciosa-

-No creo que me encante más que tú, preciosa- me había contestado con un beso en los labios- Pero no dudo que lo haga, muero de hambre-

Sin atinar a hacer algo más que soltar una carcajada nerviosa, entramos al local y nos sentamos en una mesa pegada al ventanal para poder apreciar el hermoso día y la plaza en donde varias personas caminaban, acostumbradas a aquellos días tan fríos.

Tal como había previsto, el desayuno fue tan delicioso que Harry no pudo hacer más que disfrutar de la comida que nos iban trayendo, y con una sonrisa recordé que probablemente no había probado bocado desde ayer, cuando había ido a buscarme.

Y por supuesto, no habíamos tenido tiempo de comer algo, cuando lo único que habíamos hecho era el amor durante toda la noche.

El recuerdo me provocó un delicioso escalofrío.

Una vez terminamos de comer y después de una media hora de charlar de cualquier cosa, salimos del restaurante para dirigirnos a la plaza que se encontraba justo en frente, donde comenzamos a caminar igual que otras parejas y familias. Caminamos por varios minutos tomados de las manos, disfrutando de la sombra de los altos árboles nevados, el sol que comenzaba a calentar el pueblo, y la tranquilidad del día mientras poco a poco le contaba todo lo que había hecho las últimas dos semanas que había estado ahí.

Radiante de felicidad pero intentando mantener la compostura, le platiqué a detalle la gran cantidad de actividades que había hecho y las hermosas cosas que había visto, hasta que finalmente llegó aquella parte de la conversación que había estado queriendo evitar.

-Todo esto…- comenzó inseguro, apretando mi mano entre las suyas- Este viaje…-

Componiendo una sonrisa al darme cuenta que no podía terminar, aferré su mano con fuerza y tomando un largo suspiro seguí mirando al frente. Le dije que aquél viaje lo había planeado Ron como un regalo de aniversario de bodas, y que por supuesto, lo había mantenido en secreto de todos para que fuera una sorpresa. Durante largo rato, Harry siguió caminando sin voltear a verme en ningún instante, con una ligera sonrisa de melancolía mientras aferraba mi mano con fuerza.

En algún momento nos sentamos en una de las bancas cercanas, y ocultos a la mirada de muchos curiosos, Harry rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y recargó su barbilla en mi cabeza para mirar a la gente pasar de manera despreocupada.

No supimos cuanto tiempo pasó mientras estábamos ahí, disfrutando del simple abrazo de nuestros cuerpos mientras charlábamos de todo y de nada a la vez. En algún momento y sin darme cuenta, aquello se convirtió en una plática que giraba solo en torno a mí, con Harry preguntándome cualquier cosa, desde la más simple hasta la más íntima. Extrañada ante su evidente curiosidad, fruncí el ceño para mirarlo divertida y sin poder evitarlo le pregunté la razón de su casi interrogatorio.

-Quiero conocerte- contestó simplemente, plantando un beso en mi frente mientras me aferraba con más fuerza.

Ante aquella sencilla revelación, solté una carcajada divertida y lo miré alzando las cejas como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si me conoces de toda la vida!-

Como simple respuesta, Harry me plantó un suave beso en los labios para después mirarme con profundidad.

-Conozco a la amiga, no a la mujer- dijo en un tono deliciosamente íntimo, y yo me estremecí ante su mirada- Quiero saber que te preocupa, con que sueñas, que te gusta, que no, como te gusta que te traten, como te gusta hacer el amor…quiero conocerte por completo, Hermione, en todos los aspectos-

Ante aquella simple pero sincera revelación, yo solo atiné a morder mi labio inferior emocionada por sus palabras. La habilidad que Harry tenía para hacerme sentir interesante y especial era simplemente increíble, y aquél verdadero interés por saber quién era en ese rubro de nuestra relación, aún cuando me conociera de toda la vida, me hacía sentir tan especial que no tenía que preguntarme porque lo había amado tanto tiempo.

Me hacía sentir tan increíble. Tan amada. Tan mujer.

Tan suya. En todos los sentidos.

Sin poder evitarlo, le planté un beso tan descarado y sugestivo que estuve segura habría llamado la atención de los curiosos y provocado el escándalo en los inocentes de habernos visto. Contra mi boca, Harry soltó un gemido de satisfacción mientras yo me separaba lentamente de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eres increíble, Hermione-

-No, Harry Potter- negué con la cabeza, colgándome a su cuello con mis brazos- Ese eres tú y tú habilidad para volverme loca nada más con hablar-

Como única respuesta, Harry solo atinó a soltar una carcajada divertida ante mi alarde de franqueza mientras yo volvía a deleitarme con sus labios.

* * *

Con la suave luz de la mañana colándose por la rendija de las cortinas cerradas, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me estiré con pereza debajo de la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo. Soltando un largo suspiro de satisfacción, volteé mi cabeza para mirar el rostro de Harry quien, tumbado boca abajo a mi lado y con su brazo sobre mí cadera, dormía plácidamente y en igualdad de condiciones.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí como una idiota al verlo y me estiré un poco más para seguir tumbada boca arriba y mirar el techo de la habitación.

Había pasado una semana exacta desde que Harry me buscara para decirme que me amaba, y después de tres semanas completas de estar ahí, ese era nuestro último día en Suiza.

Mañana volveríamos a Londres. Volveríamos a nuestra casa. Volveríamos a nuestro trabajo. Volveríamos a los Weasley. Volveríamos a Ginny, a Malfoy y sus engaños.

Volveríamos a la realidad.

Y por supuesto, yo estaba aterrada. Estar ahí había sido simplemente perfecto, pues lejos de todos, en un lugar tranquilo y donde solo estábamos Harry y yo, no había tenido que pensar en nada más que me atormentara mientras me dedicaba a disfrutar solo de él y del hecho de que por fin estábamos juntos.

Suspiré. No quería que eso terminara, y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo.

En aquél momento y como si me hubieran dado un golpe, recordé que llevaba precisamente una semana sin comunicarme con Luna, quién seguramente estaría volviéndose loca pensando que rayos había pasado después de que la muy traidora pero oportuna le hubiera dicho a Harry donde estaba.

Con una sonrisa, decidí que nada me calmaría más que escuchar a mi mejor amiga y retirando con cuidado el brazo que Harry tenía sobre mi cadera, salí de la cama para cambiarme con ropa cómoda y colocarme una manta encima. Afuera aún hacía mucho frío, y la chimenea se había pagado hacía horas por lo que el frío comenzaba a sentirse adentro con más intensidad.

Procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Harry, me coloqué la ropa con cuidado y una vez lista miré de nuevo a la cama donde estaba. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado.

Tumbado boca abajo y completamente desnudo salvo por el pedazo de sábana que cubría solo sus caderas, Harry dormía apaciblemente mientras respiraba de manera pausada y tranquila sin saber que frente a él, yo lo miraba como una reverenda idiota.

Como una completa depravada, dejé vagar mi mirada por su cuerpo desnudo y me mordí el pulgar con una sonrisa satisfecha. Desde los anchos hombros, la marcada espalda, los brazos flexionados debajo de la almohada, hasta sus piernas firmes y masculinas, admiré su cuerpo expuesto y tremendamente viril, provocándome un escalofrío de placer al recordar la deliciosa sensación de tener a ese hombre encima de mí haciéndome el amor.

Sin poder evitarlo, miré la deliciosa curva de su trasero cubierta pudorosamente por la sábana y me mordí el labio inferior en una ligera mueca de aprobación. Harry siempre había sido un hombre muy deseable, pero tenerlo en mi cama completamente desnudo, durmiendo sin saber que yo lo admiraba y sabiéndolo mío, lo hacía aún más.

Después de un minuto y una vez que estuve satisfecha con mi escrutinio, meneé la cabeza para salir de mi ensoñación y entornando los ojos, di media vuelta para caminar hacia la entrada. Con extremo cuidado, tomé el teléfono de la mesita a lado, abrí la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Harry y dándole un último vistazo a la cama salí para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí de manera sigilosa.

Para hablar con Luna estaba segura que necesitaría estar afuera, a no ser que quisiera que Harry se despertara con sus gritos.

~o~

-Eres…eres…- escuché la respiración agitada de mi amiga y reprimí la risa- Eres la peor amiga del mundo, Hermione Granger!-

Entorné los ojos al escucharla, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Mira que tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Lovegood- me defendí de inmediato- Le soltaste a Harry en donde estaba en un santiamén, eres débil-

-Y no me arrepiento- sonreí al escuchar su seguridad- Uno de los dos tenía que dejar de ser tan cabeza dura, y Harry me dio muy buenas razones para traicionarte, Granger-

Ante aquella sincera declaración, yo solo atiné a soltar una carcajada mientras me enrollaba con más fuerza en la manta y miraba el lago frente a mí.

Después de varios reclamos que llegaron casi a los gritos por parte de mi mejor amiga y una vez que se hubiera calmado, el interrogatorio no se hizo de esperar, y sonriendo ante la indiscreción de mi mejor amiga, meneé la cabeza y me dediqué a contestarle.

-Me da tanto gusto, Herms- dijo sincera, yo sonreí de nuevo- Y también me da gusto que ya vayan a regresar, quiero verte para que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles! Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo-

-Luna!-

Al otro lado de la línea solo pude escuchar la risa traviesa de mi mejor amiga mientras yo entornaba los ojos y meneaba la cabeza. Al parecer Luna nunca dejaría de ser esa niña curiosa, sincera y sobre todo imprudente que había conocido en Hogwarts.

-Cuídate Herms, mándale un abrazo a Harry de mi parte, y vuelvan ya!-

-Lo haré, Luna- sonreí, aferrando mi mano al teléfono con fuerza- Hasta luego-

Sin decir nada más, terminé la llamada y me acurruqué más entre la manta para seguir viendo el lago frente a mí.

Sin poder evitarlo, suspiré largamente al recordar porque esa mañana me había levantado con una rara sensación en el pecho.

Esa mañana me había despertado para darme cuenta que era el día de mi aniversario, y sin poder evitarlo, había sentido el remordimiento atacarme de inmediato al darme cuenta que ni siquiera lo había tenido presente los últimos días.

Y que, por supuesto, estaba pasando mi segunda luna de miel, preparada por él, con nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo.

Ron había preparado aquél hermoso viaje para nosotros, y sin embargo, era con Harry que lo estaba disfrutando. Era él con quién había recorrido todos aquellos hermosos lugares, era él con quien había dormido en esa cama y disfrutado de aquella hermosa cabaña y esas vistas, era él con quién había hecho el amor la última semana.

Era con Harry con quién estaba disfrutando el regalo de aniversario de mi esposo muerto. Y por más que quisiera evitarlo, no podía evitar sentirme miserable.

Y luego también estaba Ginny. Frustrada, solté un largo suspiro al recordar que aún cuando Malfoy había aparecido para decir todas sus verdades y Harry la había dejado, la posibilidad de que su hijo fuera de él seguía ahí, latente.

Como una espina que me impedía disfrutar al máximo el amor que sentía por Harry.

Harry no había tenido que hacer más que tocar a mi puerta esa noche, empapado, y decirme que me amaba para saber que yo me entregaría a él sin restricciones. Sabía incluso que aún cuando no me hubiera mentido sobre su hijo, aún cuando me hubiera dicho que la posibilidad de que fuera suyo aún existía, me habría entregado a él de cualquier forma, solo por el simple hecho de saber que él también me amaba.

Sin embargo, la posibilidad estaba ahí. Suspiré, ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer si el hijo de Ginny resultaba ser de Harry?

No pude responder a esa pregunta. Antes de que mis malditos pensamientos siguieran atormentándome más, los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Harry me rodearon por detrás mientras su manta se confundía con la mía, y colocando su barbilla sobre mi hombro, miró el lago frente a nosotros para pegar sus labios a mi oído.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera, preciosa?- susurró juguetón contra mi oído, pegándome más a su pecho- Me dejaste solo en la cama-

Sonriendo ante aquél sutil reproche, me acurruqué más contra él para seguir admirando el hermoso paisaje frente a nosotros. Después de todo aquél sería el último día que lo disfrutaríamos, y en aquellos momentos cuando las dudas y los miedos me acechaban poco a poco, estar con él así era simplemente como un sueño del que no quería despertar.

-Salí a hablar con Luna, no quise despertarte-

-¿De veras?- preguntó juguetón, besando mi oído con ternura-¿Y cómo está esa rubia encantadora a la que le debo mi felicidad?-

-Querrás decir rubia traidora- a mi lado, Harry soltó una carcajada mientras sus brazos se ceñían más a mi cintura- Bastante bien, curiosa e imprudente como siempre-

-¿Y a qué se debió la urgencia de hablarle tan temprano?-

-Quería saber cómo estaba todo por allá- me encogí de hombros- No le había hablado en todos estos días, y después de todo…- suspiré, sin poderlo evitar- Mañana volvemos-

-Lo sé-

Durante largo rato nos quedamos sin decir nada, mirando distraídos el lago frente a nosotros mientras nos abrazábamos debajo de las mantas. A mí alrededor, pude sentir los brazos de Harry aferrarse más fuerte a mí, y en aquél momento comprendí que él tampoco quería irse, no cuando todo era tan perfecto entre nosotros.

-Te amo, Hermione-

Incapaz de contestarle y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, yo solo atiné a aferrarme más a sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y pegarme más contra su pecho.

Deseando que ese día no terminara nunca.

* * *

Al fin juntos! ¿Les gustó? Espero lo hayan disfrutado y la espera haya valido la pena!

¿Qué seguirá para ellos? Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	25. Una Oportunidad Para el Amor

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo un capítulo largo y bastante interesante (¿Queríamos saber cómo les fue después de Suiza, no?) con el que me estanqué unos días pero que después fluyó como el agua. Cada vez falta menos para el final! ¿Cuántos capítulos? Aún estoy algo indecisa, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que son pocos. Debo advertir que aún no sé cuando publicaré el siguiente cap, pues aunque las ideas ya están en mi cabeza, no sé si el tiempo me dé para hacerlo. Casi llegó al final de mi semestre y con tareas, trabajos y exámenes finales no sé cómo me trate el tiempo y la inspiración para hacerlo. _

_Esperemos y sea pronto! _

_Mientras tanto, aquí les dejo otro capítulo con su buena dosis de picante, alegrías y por supuesto una pizca de drama que tanto nos gusta ¿verdad?_

_Sin nada más que decir, los dejo disfrutar!_

**Capítulo 24°: Una Oportunidad Para el Amor**

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Días después_

Parada debajo del chorro de agua caliente, terminé de quitarme el jabón que cubría mi cuerpo mientras llevaba las manos a mi cabeza pare retirar los restos del shampoo.

Esa mañana había despertado más tarde de lo habitual, solo para darme cuenta que se me haría tarde para llegar al trabajo y dejando a Harry seguir durmiendo a mi lado, me levanté para meter a bañarme en un santiamén.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un largo suspiro y masajeé mi cuello lentamente mientras los pensamientos me embargaban, como siempre que estaba sola. Era extraño que me bañara sola y hoy era una de esas mañanas en las que recordaba porque me gustaba más bañarme con Harry.

Había pasado una semana desde que habíamos regresado de Suiza y salvo por Luna, George y Neville, nadie más sabía que ahora estábamos viviendo juntos en mi casa.

La casa que alguna vez había sido mía y de Ron.

Todo había sido maravilloso hasta ahora. Estar con él, disfrutar de su compañía, de sus caricias, de su risa y de su amor había sido mucho mejor que lo que jamás había imaginado, y por supuesto cuando estaba con él me olvidaba de todo lo demás y me dedicaba a amarlo como siempre había querido.

No pensaba en nada más que en verlo feliz y en disfrutar de tenerlo para mí, y con él me divertía como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, olvidándome de todo lo demás.

Pero cuando estaba sola…

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, escuché la puerta corrediza abrirse detrás de mí y cerrando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura, Harry se unió conmigo bajo el chorro de agua.

-¿Por qué te estás bañando solita, princesa?-

-Es que no quería despertarte, te veías tan tranquilo durmiendo que decidí dejarte dormir un poco más-

-Dormir solo o bañarme contigo- susurró contra mi oído, pegando su pecho a mi espalda- ¿Crees que necesito decidir sobre eso? ¿En serio?-

Como respuesta, yo solo atiné a soltar una carcajada risueña y di media vuelta para pegarme a él como una espora. Pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, le di un largo beso de buenos días y aplasté mis senos contra su pecho mientras Harry soltaba un ligero gemido agradado.

Con una lentitud increíble, paseó sus manos por mi cuerpo desnudo hasta detenerse en mi espalda baja, acariciando sugestivamente mi trasero debajo del chorro de agua. El ambiente se calentó al instante, como siempre que me tocaba.

Terminando el beso lentamente, Harry se separó para mirarme con una sonrisa pícara, con sus labios abiertos a escasos milímetros de los míos.

-Creo que es muy tarde para juguetear un rato ¿Verdad?-

-Creo…- tragué saliva excitada- Creo que sí- le dije con ganas de que hiciera caso omiso a mis palabras y me hiciera el amor.

-Será mejor que te salgas y te vistas de inmediato entonces, antes de que me ponga como loco, te haga el amor y lleguemos mucho más tarde-

Reímos con fuerza y de nuevo le planté un enorme beso para salir de la ducha y vestirme mientras lo dejaba para que terminara de bañarse. Una vez fuera y con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, me paseé frente a mi armario para decidir que ropa ponerme, y estuve tanto tiempo ensimismada en mi tarea que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Harry salió de la ducha con una toalla anudada a su cintura para cambiarse también.

-Mujeres…-

Lo escuché mascullar con dulzura detrás de mí mientras lo escuchaba sacar sus cosas para cambiarse, sacándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin fijarme mucho en lo que hacía, tomé un delicado y sexy conjunto de seda verde- uno de los favoritos de Harry- del cajón y dejando caer la toalla al suelo, me lo puse en un santiamén para seguir con la ropa.

Apurada al darme cuenta que en serio llegaríamos tarde, me paseé por la habitación en ropa interior mientras buscaba algo decente que ponerme, pasando los ganchos uno tras otro sin que nada me convenciera.

-¿Negro o azul, cariño?- pregunté al aire mientras miraba las blusas, buscando su practicidad en esos momentos- ¿O rojo, quizás?-

Al darme cuenta que no contestaba, di media vuelta para descubrir que ya cambiado y sentado en la silla del otro lado de la habitación, Harry me miraba idiotizado y con expresión boba en el rostro. Yo sonreí con algo de satisfacción femenina.

-¿Harry?-

-Eh…- pareció reaccionar, meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro- Azul, me gusta la azul-

-Gracias cariño-

Una vez que el gran dilema de mi ropa estuviera resuelto y consciente de que Harry me miraba atento, me coloqué las prendas lentamente hasta que estuve lista y me miré al espejo satisfecha con el resultado.

Con un Harry aún algo desorientado, bajamos a la cocina para comer algo aprisa y sin mayores ceremonias salimos de la casa tomados de la mano para ir a la esquina que siempre utilizábamos para aparecernos.

A principios de Diciembre, el frío era tan intenso que calaba hasta los huesos y sin poder evitarlo, me enganché más a su brazo y me pegué a él en su abrazo para seguir caminando, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eran esos momentos, cuando estaba con él y me sentía segura y querida, los que disfrutaba como nadie y sin pensar en nada más.

Sin pensar en algo que opacara nuestra felicidad, aún cuando en el fondo, esos dos pelirrojos se aparecieran en mi mente para atormentarme.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Caminando por el pasillo del departamento de Leyes Mágicas con algo de prisa, saludaba a todos los que me encontraba con un único objetivo en mente. Llegar a la oficina de Hermione y rápido.

-Hola, Harry!-

-Que tal, Parvati!- saludé ansioso con una sonrisa y retomé mi recorrido al despacho de la jefa de departamento, donde estaba seguro que Hermione se encontraba.

El tramo que me faltaba me parecía eterno, y sorprendido por mi ansiedad aceleré el paso mientras intentaba no distraerme con nadie a mi paso. Aunque era un día de trabajo como todos los demás, en donde no veía a Hermione y cada quien se ocupaba de sus asuntos, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella toda la maldita mañana, intentando concentrarme en hacer mi trabajo y escuchar lo que me decían los demás sin éxito alguno.

Desde esa mañana que la había visto vestirse frente a mí y ponerse ese maldito conjunto de lencería que ella bien sabía era mi favorito, simplemente no podía sacármela de la cabeza, y durante las últimas horas no había pensando en otra cosa que hacerle el amor.

Ahora, lo único que quería era verla y si podía robarle un beso que me calmara durante el día hasta que estuviéramos en casa. En donde sin duda alguna le haría el amor toda la noche.

Finalmente llegué a la puerta de su oficina, y sonriendo con satisfacción al darme cuenta que Rose no estaba cerca, miré a todos lados para procurar que nadie me mirara y abrí la puerta de caoba frente a mí con desesperación.

Sin mayor ceremonia entré al despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de mí para mirar a Hermione. Parada detrás de su escritorio y de brazos cruzados mientras miraba a través de la ventana, dio un respingo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y dio media vuelta para mirarme.

En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, compuso una enorme sonrisa y se iluminó al instante. Sin poder evitarlo, contuve un escalofrío de emoción al darme cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía cuando hacía eso.

Y sobre todo cuando lo hacía por mí.

De manera inconsciente, eché el seguro de la puerta detrás de mí.

-Harry- me llamó algo extrañada al darse cuenta- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

No contesté, guiado por una fuerza superior a mí que me atraía como un imán hacía ella, caminé hasta toparme con ella frente a su escritorio y sin mayor ceremonia le estampé un beso en los labios que la dejó sin aliento.

-Quería verte- respondí simplemente, aferrándola por el trasero mientras la pegaba a mí- Te he extrañado como un loco este día-

Componiendo una sonrisa triunfal, Hermione alzó una ceja y me miró con aire arrogante.

-¿De veras?- preguntó juguetona- No pensé que fuera tan indispensable-

Dijo en un susurro, mientras sus manos me tomaban de igual manera por el trasero y me acercaban a ella tanto que nuestras caderas chocaron de manera deliciosa. Sin poder evitarlo, reprimí un escalofrío al sentir como se amoldaba a mí de manera instantánea, acomodando mi erección en el hueco de sus piernas.

-Cállate-

Antes de que pudiera componer otra sonrisa, volví a besarla con una fuerza y una ansiedad tan grande que por un momento Hermione se limitó a quedarse estática, algo sorprendida de mi extraña y palpable desesperación. Momentos después, Hermione salió de su sorpresa y correspondió a la caricia de igual manera, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos mientras se pegaba a mí de aquella manera que tan bien conocía y que sabía que me volvía loco.

Pronto aquél deseo que había tenido toda la mañana cambió de inmediato, convirtiéndose en una necesidad tan imperiosa que por un momento intenté recordarme a mí mismo que lo único que necesitaba era un beso para calmar mis instintos.

Pero cuando, de manera extremadamente sensual y casi instintiva, Hermione restregó su cadera contra mi evidente excitación, perdí el control por completo y toda esa estúpida idea de esperar hasta la noche para hacerle el amor se enterró en algún lugar oculto de mi cabeza.

Necesitaba hacerle el amor ahora. Sin importar el momento ni el lugar en el que estábamos.

-¿Harry?- logró llamarme mientras nos separábamos para tomar aire, y extrañada ante la forma en que la miraba, frunció el ceño- ¿Qué pasa?-

No contesté. Con una desesperación que estaba a punto de convertirse en locura, mis labios volvieron a juntarse a los suyos en un beso tal que por un momento creí que nos quedaríamos sin aire y sin poder evitarlo llevé mis manos a vagar por su cuerpo, acariciándola sobre la tela de la ropa que llevaba. Y cuando Hermione soltó un gemido contra mis labios claramente agradada, mandé al demonio todo el autocontrol que me quedaba.

Soltando un gruñido de satisfacción contra su boca, la tomé por las piernas y con una increíble facilidad la cargué hasta pegarla contra la pared más cercana, donde la seguí besando con desesperación mientras ella me respondía aún sorprendida pero con ganas.

-¿Harry?- preguntó en tono algo juguetón, rodeando mi espalda con sus brazos mientras yo la besaba en el cuello- ¿Qué haces?-

-Te hago el amor- respondí sincero, besando el escote entre sus pechos mientras mis manos la aferraban por el trasero- Es lo que he querido hacer desde esta mañana que me torturaste, poniéndote esa diminuta ropa interior enfrente de mí-

Como única respuesta, Hermione soltó un gemido entrecortado y de un salto rodeó mi cadera con sus piernas para comenzar a acariciar mi cabello con desesperación. Sin separarme de ella, saqué mi varita del bolsillo y mascullando un simple "Muffliato" a la puerta detrás de nosotros, la guardé de nuevo para continuar con mi tarea de seguirla besando mientras desabrochaba desesperado los botones de la blusa azul que llevaba ese día.

-¿Harry?- me llamó de nuevo, extrañada al darse cuenta de que había insonorizado la oficina de cualquier ruido.

-No quiero que nos oigan, amor-

Sin darle tiempo a más estampé de nuevo mis labios contra los suyos en un beso, Hermione soltó otro gemido extasiada para relajarse en mis brazos y dejarse llevar por completo. Y, agradeciendo a todos los magos de la historia que por fin no habría más interrupciones, seguí besándola con desesperación.

Finalmente con algo de ayuda de Hermione y con mis manos escociendo por tocarla, terminé de desabrochar la hilera de botones que en aquél momento me pareció tortuosamente interminable para dejarme apreciar por fin el sostén de seda verde que me había robado el pensamiento toda la mañana.

En realidad, lo que había debajo de él.

Y agradeciendo a aquél que había inventado los sostenes con broches por delante, desabroché con facilidad el que tenía enfrente para darme acceso a sus deliciosos pechos, que en un momento estuvieron expuestos para mí y pude degustar a placer. Con prisa, llevé mis labios a succionar sus erectos pezones obteniendo a cambio ligeros gemidos por parte de Hermione, quien se aferró a mí con piernas y brazos mientras se arqueaba entre mis brazos, permitiéndome disfrutar más.

Con una necesidad acuciante y que no podía esperar más, una de mis manos que estaba acariciando sus piernas viajó traviesa hasta el interior de su falda, donde acaricié ligeramente las caras internas de sus muslos mientras la otra la aferraba del trasero para mantenerla pegada contra la pared.

-Hermione-

Susurré su nombre, sintiendo los ligeros escalofríos de su espalda mientras mi mano se aventuraba debajo de su falda y mis labios seguían con sus caricias en sus pechos. Y cuando mordí sus pezones, me tomó del cabello y tiró con fuerza, sofocando un sonoro gemido que seguramente habría atravesado las puertas sin el hechizo y que solo logró excitarme más.

Y por supuesto, no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Completamente desquiciado y con brusquedad, llevé mi mano a su intimidad y haciendo a un lado la molesta ropa interior enterré dos dedos en su sexo de golpe. Como respuesta, Hermione soltó un sonoro gemido y arqueó su espalda, enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda con fuerza.

-Por Merlín, Harry!-

Sin mayor ceremonia, comencé a mover mis dedos dentro de su resbaloso interior mientras ella gemía desesperada y se aferraba a mí con brazos y piernas, sintiendo como sus pliegues se contraían con fuerza alrededor de mis dedos, pidiéndome más con sus ligeros espasmos y gemidos tímidos.

Con Hermione entre mis brazos, permitiéndome acariciarla de aquella manera en su oficina y en pleno horario de trabajo, me parecía un sueño erótico demasiado bueno para ser real. Actuaba rápidamente y de manera salvaje, casi con un instinto animal, guiado por mi único deseo de poseerla mientras mis dedos se perdían en su interior a un ritmo rápido y constante.

Por Merlín, la deseaba tanto que dolía.

-Harry!-

Ante el sonido de mi nombre de aquella manera tan sensual, lo único que atiné a hacer fue gruñir con fuerza y enloquecido de pasión la aferré con mi único brazo con fuerza y la llevé hasta el escritorio detrás de nosotros donde, sin mucha delicadeza la senté en el borde para seguir con mis caricias en su entrepierna.

-Por Merlín, Hermione- gruñí frustrado al darme cuenta de lo mojada que estaba.

Siempre estaba tan húmeda. Y tan caliente. Para mí.

Aquella idea me volvió loco de deseo.

-Harry, por favor- gimió Hermione en una súplica, llevando sus manos a mi cintura de manera torpe- Por favor-

Sin entender muy bien que estaba haciendo, la miraba mover sus manos alrededor de mi cintura sin rumbo fijo. Finalmente, con manos temblorosas y presa de la excitación mientras mis dedos la penetraban, llevó sus manos al zipper de mi pantalón hasta bajarlo con prisas, dejando libre por fin mi erección entre sus piernas. Sin poder evitarlo, solté un gruñido de placer al darme cuenta de lo que quería.

-Harry, por favor-

Me suplicó de nuevo, y respondiendo a medias a su tácita petición, la tomé por las piernas para acomodarme entre ellas y la arrastré hasta el borde del escritorio. Sin embargo no la penetré, y decidido a torturarla, retiré mis dedos de su entrepierna y subí su falda lo suficiente para darle a entender que sabía lo que quería, sacándole un gemido de frustración que me excitó aún más.

-Dime Herms- susurré sereno contra su oído, con la punta de mi miembro tocando su aún cubierta intimidad- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Te…- tomó una larga bocanada de aire- Te quiero a ti, dentro de mí-

Aquello fue lo único que necesité escuchar. Soltando un gruñido de satisfacción contra su oído, la aferré de los muslos y haciendo a un lado la ahora molesta prenda interior entré en ella de una rápida embestida, arrancándole un grito de placer que me llenó los oídos.

Con una fuerza pero lentitud increíble comencé a penetrarla, disfrutando de sus pliegues contrayéndose a mí alrededor y de su cuerpo arqueándose de placer ante cada envite, que podía notar como poco a poco comenzaba a parecerle insuficiente. Después de unos instantes y contrario a lo que ella esperaba, continuaba con aquellas fuertes pero lentas arremetidas en su interior, comenzando a aumentar en ella su deseo de ir más rápido y su frustración al darse cuenta que no lo hacía.

Y aunque me moría por ir más rápido y acabar con esa terrible agonía también, no podía evitar torturarla un poco, disfrutando de la visión de su cuerpo moviéndose y su cadera alzándose anhelante contra mí, en una suave petición a aumentar el ritmo.

En una muda entrega a mí. Completamente guiado por aquella idea y en un intento por aumentar su frustración, salí por completo y la penetré de nuevo una sola embestida con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido entre satisfecho y frustrado que me llenó los oídos.

-Harry, por favor- se quejó en una súplica- Por favor, deja de hacer…-

-¿Hacer que, Hermione?-

No contestó. La penetraba a un ritmo lento y constante, con la suficiente fuerza para mantenerla excitada y anhelante pero no con la rapidez para tenerla satisfecha. Torturándola. Quería apreciar todas y cada una de sus reacciones, quería que se entregara a mí por completo.

-Dime lo que deseas, Herms-

-Quiero que vayas más rápido-

Ante aquella petición tan simple, solté un ligero gemido contra su pecho y obedeciendo a sus deseos y a los míos, aumenté el ritmo de mis penetraciones poco a poco, escuchando como los gemidos de Hermione iban en aumento mientras la hacía mía en su oficina, encima de su escritorio, a plena luz del día y con todos los demás trabajando detrás de esas puertas.

Y en aquél momento, di gracias a Merlín y a todos los magos que habían inventado el hechizo insonorizante, pues estaba seguro que con los ligeros grititos de Hermione nos habrían descubierto en un santiamén.

-Harry-

Incapaz de pensar en más al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, bajé mi vista para mirarla desesperada y anhelante, moviéndose debajo de mí en un intento por sentirme aún más. Decidiendo que tenía que cumplir aquella necesidad, busqué con la mirada hasta toparme con la silla que teníamos a un lado y la idea llegó a mí en un santiamén. Satisfecho y ansioso, sonreí de medio lado y la tomé por los brazos para ponerla en práctica.

Estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos se decepcionaría.

Arrastrándola conmigo como si fuera una pluma me senté en la silla detrás de su escritorio y tomándola por la cintura la senté a horcajadas sobre mí, enterrándome en ella de una fuerte embestida. Entre mis brazos, Hermione arqueó la espalda de placer y soltó un gemido refrescante que me inundó los sentidos y me hizo perder la razón.

-Ha…Harry- susurró en un gemido entrecortado, mirándome con ojos cegados por placer.

Y tomando una iniciativa inesperada, Hermione se alzó solo lo suficiente para que saliera de ella y después de unos segundos de agónica tortura se dejó caer sobre mi miembro para envolverme de nuevo en su estrecho interior, arrancándonos a ambos un gemido de satisfacción que no tardó en indicarnos que aquello era la gloria misma.

Maldición, era tan estrecha que podría volverme loco de placer.

-Ahora muévete, Herms-

No necesité pedirle más. Con una lenta pero deliciosa cadencia, Hermione hizo exactamente lo que le rogué y comenzó a moverse sobre mí de manera desquiciante, recibiendo mi miembro entre las paredes de su sexo mientras se contraía sobre mí, volviéndome completamente loco.

-Hermione-

Como única respuesta, solo obtuve un gemido entrecortado mientras se pegaba a mí con fuerza, restregando sus apenas descubiertos pechos contra la dureza de mi pecho que hervía de calor debajo de la maldita camisa. Una camisa que me habría encantado quitarme para sentir la suavidad de su piel sobre mi piel desnuda, pero en aquellos momentos, entrar en ella se había vuelto lo único que ocupaba mi mente.

Hacerla mía, poseerla por completo. Amarla sin reservas.

Aferrada a mí, Hermione subía y bajaba sobre mi miembro en una danza deliciosa mientras sus movimientos aumentaban en rapidez y mis embestidas aumentaban en fuerza. Mis manos se movían libremente por su cuerpo, acariciando sus piernas, aferrando su trasero, o tomándola por la espalda mientras mis labios mordían y succionaban los erectos pezones de sus perfectos pechos, arrancándole suaves y deliciosos gemidos mientras sus uñas se enterraban en mi espalda como prueba de su placer.

-Harry…Harry-

Y en algún momento perdí la razón. Necesitaba poseerla por entero, y con aquél simple pensamiento en mente la tomé por las caderas para ayudarla a moverse más rápido sobre mí y para embestirla aún con mayor fuerza.

En algún momento, aquellas embestidas que habían empezado como un juego lento y tortuoso pronto se volvieron rápidas, frenéticas y desesperadas, mientras los gemidos de Hermione iban en aumento y yo me limitaba a esconder mi cabeza en su cuello, completamente enloquecido por el cúmulo de sensaciones que el roce de nuestros cuerpos me causaba. Nuestras caderas chocando ahora en una deliciosa sintonía, permitiéndome salir cuando ella subía y entrar con fuerza cuando bajaba, permitiéndome maravillarme por la forma en la que me recibía dentro de ella. Permitiéndome amarla a mi gusto.

Y con aquél simple pensamiento en mente, sentí la maravilla del orgasmo al mismo tiempo que ella quien, soltando un largo gemido de placer y arqueando su espalda entre mis brazos, se dejó caer sobre mí con su respiración agitada, mirándome como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos, nos limitamos a mirarnos con nuestros pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente y sentados y abrazados aún sobre la silla, intentando normalizar nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

-Eso…- comenzó Hermione, mirándome con ojos desorbitados e intentando tomar aire- Eso fue…-

Sin dejarla continuar, le di un suave beso en los labios y sonreí de medio lado al darme cuenta que aún se encontraba aletargada debido al clímax.

-Cuando gustes, preciosa-

-¿Hermione?-

Sacándonos de la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos, se escuchó la voz de Rose detrás de la puerta a tiempo que se escuchaban unos ligeros toques en la puerta. Ambos dimos un respingo, y miré a Hermione respirar con dificultad mientras, aún encima y alrededor de mí, daba media vuelta hacia su escritorio, tomaba su varita y apuntaba a la puerta.

-Diffindo- susurró en un gemido entrecortado.

Y de manera inmediata el muffliato que yo había aplicado desapareció, y fui capaz de oír con claridad los sonidos del exterior. Levanté la vista lo justo para ver a Hermione tomar aire y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Di…- jadeó ligeramente cuando, sin previo aviso, mi dedo índice rozó su seno derecho- Dime Rose…-

Dijo aquello de golpe y yo me limité a disfrutar de su expresión de gozo cuando pellizqué un rosado pezón y ella mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo un gemido.

Mientras Rose esperaba afuera.

-Tengo…- dudó, yo sonreí de medio lado contra la piel de Hermione- Tengo los papeles que necesitabas…si quieres…podemos checarlos ahora que…-

Reprimiendo un gemido asustado, Hermione volteó su rostro lo justo para mirar la puerta, y tomando el aire suficiente para volver a hablar, se alejó de mi para impedir que siguiera con mis caricias sobre sus senos desnudos, que sobresalían deliciosos de su blusa completamente abierta.

-N-No- dijo entrecortadamente, yo disfruté mirándola, intentando decir algo coherente mientras yo seguía enterrado en ella- No es necesario Rose, ve a comer-

-Pero…-

-En serio, no te preocupes- logró decir, alejándose de mí lo suficiente para impedir que la tocara- Nos vemos en un rato-

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos.

-De acuerdo- dijo no muy convencida- ¿No vienes?-

Sin dejarla contestar, la tomé por la espalda para acercarla a mí de nuevo, y dirigiéndole una simple mirada traviesa, mi boca se apoderó de uno de sus senos y mordí su pezón sin miramientos.

Miré hacia arriba solo para admirarla en el momento justo cuando, conteniendo un grito, Hermione mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Gimió quedamente, y sus manos se posaron detrás de mi nuca para jalar mi cabello con desesperación.

Poniendo fin a la tortura, me alejé de ella y la miré tomar el aire suficiente para exclamar otra oración coherente.

-En seguida te alcanzo…provecho -

Segundos después se escucharon los pasos de la mujer, suaves y delicados, resonaron por todo el pasillo, bajando de intensidad hasta que finalmente desaparecieron.

Con mi rostro enterrado entre los senos de Hermione, no pude evitar soltar una risa divertida al tiempo que mis manos la abrazaban por la cintura. Y segundos después, cuando todo había terminado, la escuché soltar un suspiro aliviado.

Sonriendo al escucharla, besé el valle de sus senos, pensando que aquello había sido lo más excitante que me había pasado jamás.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-¿Estás loco? Pudo haber intentado entrar!-

Frente a mí, Harry soltó una carcajada divertida y acarició mis caderas por encima de la tela para después conformar una pícara sonrisa.

Yo aun me encontraba algo aletargada por lo que acababa de pasar, e intentando no soltar una carcajada, comencé a abrochar los botones de mi blusa con rapidez.

-Pero no lo hizo preciosa- me besó con rapidez- Además, tienes que admitir que fue…divertido-

Divertido. Excitante. Increíble. Todo lo que vivía con el cabía en una de esas tres categorías, pero algo renuente a aceptarlo, solo atiné a soltar una risita risueña mientras Harry terminaba de abrochar mi blusa.

Una vez que toda la ropa estuvo en su lugar, nos separamos con algo de renuencia y poniéndonos de pie para terminar de alisar nuestra ropa, Harry acomodó mi despeinado cabello con esmero y yo hice lo mismo con el suyo, sonriendo de manera cómplice.

-Bien, creo que ahora podré sobrevivir lo que resta del día- me pegó a él, colocando sus manos en mi cintura- Y así por fin queda claro lo que puedes causar cuando te paseas en ropa interior frente a mí-

Sin poder evitarlo, solté una carcajada y llevando mis manos a acariciar su cabello, le planté un largo y delicioso beso que duró más de lo esperado. Una vez separados, satisfechos y serenos nos miramos una sonrisa de reverendos idiotas plasmadas en nuestros rostros.

-Te veré en casa, preciosa- me plantó un suave beso en la frente- Te amo-

Sin esperar a que contestara y componiendo una sonrisa suave, Harry apretó mi mano con ternura y dio media vuelta para salir de mi oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con cuidado.

Dejándome a mí en las nubes y con ganas de llegar a casa cuanto antes.

~o~

Esa misma noche, sentada en el sofá frente a la televisión mientras miraba una película, escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y en menos de dos segundos un agotado Harry entró a la sala, sacándome una sonrisa al instante.

Componiendo una mueca de alivio al mirarme, se quitó el abrigo que llevaba para tirarlo a un lado y quitándose los zapatos de una patada me dio un beso en la frente.

-Hola preciosa-

En menos de dos segundos se metió conmigo entre las mantas, y acurrucándose contra mi pecho soltó un largo suspiro de satisfacción para seguir mirando la película.

-Hola, cariño. Te ves cansado- comencé a juguetear con su cabello con delicadeza- ¿Todo bien?-

-Bastante bien- se movió un poco para abrazarme, colocándome encima de él- Solo quería llegar a casa y estar contigo-

Como única respuesta, solo atiné a sonreír de oreja a oreja para plantarle un beso en los labios y acomodarme contra su pecho. Durante largo tiempo, nos limitamos a mirar la película sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras la misma idea que me había estado rondando cuando estaba sola, volvía a instalarse en mi cabeza.

Y sin poder evitarlo, hice la pregunta que hacía casi todos los días.

-¿Has…- subí mi rostro para mirarlo- ¿Has hablado con Ginny?-

Como siempre que mencionaba el tema, Harry solo atinó a entornar los ojos y soltar un bufido cansado.

-No- contestó simplemente, acariciando mi espalda baja distraído- No he hablado con ella-

Sabía que le molestaba y a esas alturas, estaba segura que estaba harto de que le preguntara por Ginny cada y tanto, sabiendo que mi verdadera intención era saber quién rayos era el padre del bebé que Ginny estaba esperando.

Por supuesto, a Harry le molestaba más que nada, pero yo no podía evitar preguntarle lo mismo todos los días.

-Harry…- comencé algo indecisa, acariciando su pecho- Mi amor, deberías hablar con ella para…-

-Lo sé, Herms, lo sé- me interrumpió algo serio- Ya te dije que si ese bebé es mío, me haré responsable de todo. Pero también quedamos ya en que eso no nos afectaría ¿Verdad?-

-Lo sé, pero…-

-No Hermione, nada de peros- me cortó de inmediato- Hablaré con Ginny a su debido tiempo, por lo pronto, lo único que me importa es estar así, contigo-

Me acarició con ternura y sin decir absolutamente nada, volví a bajar mi cabeza y me acurruqué contra su pecho para seguir mirando la película mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir segura, amada y feliz.

Y negada a la idea de volver a pensar en Ginny y su hijo, me quedé dormida entre sus brazos.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

_Días después_

-No tío, no hagas ruido! Victoire, tía Herms y las demás nos descubrirán!-

Pegado a mi pierna y con una sonrisa traviesa, Fred asomó la cabeza por el tronco del árbol que nos ocultaba y volvió a esconderse detrás de mí con una sonrisa de emoción. Como única respuesta, yo solo atiné a permanecer en el lugar que tenía mientras con mi dedo en la boca le pedía a Fred que guardara silencio.

-Ahí están! Tía Herms, Lucy, Molly, ahí están!-

En el momento justo que Victoire gritó eso, Fred y yo salimos de nuestro escondite para comenzar a perseguir a las tres pequeñas y a Hermione por el jardín de La Madriguera mientras a lo lejos, los demás Weasley terminaban de recoger los platos del almuerzo.

Esa mañana era simplemente excelente y después de un delicioso almuerzo y una charla amena en La Madriguera, Fred, Victoire y los demás nos habían convencido a Hermione y a mí para jugar un rato. Ahora, completamente despreocupados, descalzos y algo desaliñados, jugábamos a las escondidas por todo el jardín.

-Por aquí, tío! Tu ve detrás de mi tía Hermione, yo voy por Lucy!-

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Con un simple guiño de ojo a mi sobrino, salí a la caza de la hermosa mujer que descalza, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas corría por el jardín hasta internarse en los arbustos detrás de los árboles.

_Perfecto._ Pensé con una sonrisa de triunfo y en menos de dos segundos, la alcancé hasta tomarla de la mano y de un solo tirón la pegué a mí con fuerza.

-Atrapada-

Rodeados por el montón de árboles y arbustos quedamos completamente invisibles a todos los demás, lo que lo hacía al lugar el escondite perfecto. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, le planté un dulce e intenso beso en los labios para pegarla a mí con fuerza.

-Harry!- exclamó divertida, mirando hacia atrás entre risueña y asustada- Alguien podría vernos!-

-Nadie va a vernos- le di otro beso, acariciando su espalda baja- Estamos escondidos de todos-

Por supuesto, aún no le habíamos dicho a nadie que estábamos juntos. Tanto Hermione como yo habíamos preferido esperar un poco a que las cosas se calmaran, y aunque sabíamos que nadie lo criticaría y que incluso George ya lo sabía, estábamos seguros que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto por ahora.

Pero ver a Hermione tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, sin poder tocar, abrazar o besar había sido simplemente una tortura. Sin poder evitarlo, le planté otro intenso beso y esta vez Hermione respondió con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca de manera experta, para volverme loco de deseo.

-Te he extrañado toda la mañana- dije sin aliento, pegándola más a mí- Queriendo besarte y tocarte, es una verdadera tortura-

-Entonces hay que aprovechar este momento, cariño-

Y sin darme tiempo a más, rodeó su cuello con mis brazos para darme un beso que estuve seguro me dejaría satisfecho por el resto de la mañana.

~o~

Ese domingo desperté demasiado tarde. Soltando un bostezo miré el reloj de la mesita de noche que marcaba las diez de la mañana y con una sonrisa, volteé mi cabeza hacia un lado para darme cuenta que estaba solo.

Abajo, una fuerte y movida melodía resonaba por toda la casa.

Extrañado ante el sonido, me levanté y una vez que me puse el pantalón del pijama bajé a la planta baja donde el sonido se intensificó hasta que pude reconocer el ritmo movido de una canción que a Hermione le encantaba. Caminé rumbo a la cocina, donde se escuchaba el claro sonido de utensilios y el aroma de panqueques recién hechos inundaba el ambiente.

Solo para toparme con la escena más sensual, sexy y divertida que hubiera visto jamás.

De espaldas a mí, lavando los trastes sucios y con un ligero camisón de seda azul, Hermione se movía al ritmo de la canción de manera suave, lenta y tan desinhibida que derrochaba una sensualidad increíble. Creía que Hermione no podía ser más sensual de lo que ya era, pero al parecer había estado completamente equivocado.

Verla bailar de aquella manera, moviendo sus caderas, su cintura, sus brazos, ajena al mundo, divertida y sobre todo creyendo que nadie la veía, era en definitiva algo excitante.

Sin hacer un solo ruido crucé mis brazos sobre el estante vacío que tenía a mi lado y apoyé mi barbilla en ellos con la mandíbula desencajada, mirándola como un reverendo idiota.

Incapaz de creer que esa mujer, tan hermosa, sensual y brillante era mía.

Aquello solo confirmaba el amor que sentía por ella, al verla bailar de aquella manera, robándome el aliento y la serenidad. Excitándome poco a poco.

Aunque sabía que Hermione me amaba como yo a ella, no había vuelto a decírmelo con palabras desde aquella noche en la cabaña. Yo lo decía cada que tenía oportunidad, y aunque no necesitaba una respuesta, las últimas veces lo había dicho sin esperar que me respondiera, consciente de que no respondería.

En realidad, la única ocasión en la que lo había dicho no podía contarse debido a que Hermione no estaba segura que yo la hubiera escuchado. Lo había dicho segundos después de alcanzar la cima de nuestro amor y nuestro placer, y aunque estaba seguro de sus palabras, ella no tenía idea si yo las había escuchado o no.

Aquello me perturbaba. Estaba seguro de su amor, y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme un poco inseguro al respecto. Y yo sabía perfectamente que todo se debía a Ginny y a mi posible hijo, pero no podía dejar que eso se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Sin poder soportar más verla sin tocarla, me acerqué a ella hasta quedar a sus espaldas y rodeé sus caderas con mis brazos para apoyar mi barbilla en su hombro. Como única respuesta, Hermione soltó un ligero gritito y saltó ligeramente, sacándome una sonrisa mientras yo comenzaba a moverme al vaivén de sus caderas.

-Buenos días, preciosa- susurré contra su oído, apretándola contra mí- ¿Sabías lo peligroso que resulta que seas tan sensual y que bailes de esa manera frente a mí?-

Como única respuesta, sus mejillas se colorearon y sonrió nerviosa mientras detrás de ella, la evidencia de mi excitación le confirmaba en efecto lo peligroso que era.

-Creo…- tragó saliva, acariciando mí cabello con una de sus manos- Creo que me puedo dar cuenta-

Soltando una sincera risa, la besé lentamente mientras ella me respondía suavemente y daba media vuelta para quedar frente a mí. La canción se había acabado y para entonces nos limitábamos a besarnos tranquilamente, hasta que finalmente nos separamos.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?- pregunté una vez separados- Podríamos ir a…-

Antes de poder decir algo más y como si alguien quisiera hacerme la vida difícil, el patronus de Seamus apareció en la cocina frente a nosotros para comunicarme que necesitaba reportarme en el Ministerio con carácter de urgente. Frustrado y una vez que el maldito patronus se hubiera ido, volví a mirar a Hermione y solté un largo suspiro.

-Maldición- susurré entre dientes, para después mirar a Hermione y componer una sonrisa- Creo que tengo que ir, preciosa-

-Creo…- me dio un ligero beso en los labios, componiendo una mueca de desilusión- Que sí-

-¿Por qué no te pones un vestido lindo y te arreglas? Quiero llevarte a cenar ésta noche-

-¿A cenar?- Hermione parpadeó con una sonrisa- ¿Ésta noche?-

Sin responder de inmediato, me limité a asentir mientras la aferraba más a mí. Llevarla a cenar a un lindo restaurante, comprarle unas flores y simplemente sacarla a tener una cita decente me parecía lo mejor para ella. Para ambos.

Que se olvidara de Ron, de Ginny, de Malfoy, de mi posible hijo y de las culpas que la embargaban era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

-Así es- contesté por fin- Me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca hemos tenido una cita decente, y tengo ganas de consentir a mi novia ¿Qué dices?-

Como única respuesta, Hermione aferró mi cuello con sus brazos y plantándome un dulce beso en los labios se separó para componer una sonrisa.

-Lo único que digo, es que espero que llegues pronto. Tu cita estará esperándote impaciente-

Soltando una carcajada la abracé contra mi pecho y besé su frente con ternura, esperando que lo que fuera que necesitaran en el Ministerio fuera rápido.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, el reloj marcaba poco más de las cinco de la tarde. Debido al invierno afuera ya se encontraba oscuro, perfecto para salir a cenar. Con el corazón en un puño y mariposas en el estómago di otra vuelta más frente al espejo para mirarme con ojo crítico.

Había decidido ponerme un vestido sencillo pero provocativo en color azul marino, unas medias en color negro y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja del mismo color complementaban el atuendo, que encima llevaría mi abrigo negro.

Arreglando mis pestañas y colocándome brillo labial por última vez, me miré al espejo y satisfecha con el resultado, suspiré nerviosa. La última vez que había tenido una cita había sido hacía más de cuatro años y con Ron, y la idea de volver a tener una cita con nada más y nada menos que Harry me causaba unos nervios tan terribles que no podía dejar de moverme agitada.

-Tranquila, Hermione-

Con una última sonrisa al espejo salí de la habitación para bajar a la sala y esperar a que Harry llegara, cuando el sonido del timbre en la puerta resonó por toda la casa.

Fruncí el ceño. Harry se había llevado la llave, así que era imposible que fuera él. Extrañada, bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta para toparme a la persona que menos esperaba encontrarme y por la que había preguntado la última semana, mirándome con serenidad.

Y con su enorme barriga de embarazo sobresaliendo por su abrigo.

-Ginny…-

-Hola, Hermione- me miró de arriba abajo para después dirigir su mirada adentro de la casa- Espero no interrumpir ¿Puedo pasar?-

Intentando no perder la serenidad que comenzaba a irse poco a poco, la miré seriamente y asentí con la cabeza. Por dentro, me sentía completamente contrariada.

-Em…sí- me hice a un lado- Pasa-

Sin mayor ceremonia y componiendo una casi invisible sonrisa, pasó por mi lado y entró a la casa mientras yo la seguía, mirando todo a su alrededor como buscando algo. Mejor dicho a alguien. Una vez que se hubo asegurado que ese "alguien" no estaba y llegamos al centro de la sala, dio media vuelta y me miró.

-Veo que vas a salir- volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo- No te preocupes, no te quitaré mucho tiempo-

No contesté. Completamente tensa en mi lugar, la miré fijamente mientras ella se paseaba un poco por la sala. Su mirada se encontró con una fotografía en la chimenea detrás de mí, y esa vez sonrió sincera. Supuse que era la única foto de Ron que aún quedaba en ese lugar, como un recordatorio de lo mucho que todos lo extrañábamos.

-Supongo que saldrás con Harry, ¿No?- se llevó las manos a su abultado vientre- No es un secreto que los dos están juntos, no han sido muy...- buscó las palabras- Cuidadosos, después de todo-

Cerré mis ojos cansada. Ya se había tardado en aventar su veneno como siempre, y al parecer, aquella vez no iba a ser la excepción. Aunque esa vez había una diferencia abismal. Parecía sinceramente preocupada, no solo con el afán de molestar esta vez.

Eso no me agradó nada.

-¿A qué viniste, Ginevra?-

-Había pensado hablar con Harry, digo, le he estado hablando todos los días y no me contesta- miró al sillón a su lado donde se encontraba una camiseta para dormir de Harry, la tomó entre sus manos y sonrió- Ahora entiendo porque…- miró de nuevo a su alrededor- Estaba haciendo esto, contigo-

De nuevo me quedé sin contestar. Incapaz de pensar en nada coherente que decirle, la miré mientras dejaba la camiseta de nuevo en su lugar y volvía a mirarme.

-Pero creo que lo mejor será hablar contigo, si no cabe la cordura en él, por lo menos que quepa en uno de los dos-

-¿Qué pretendes, Ginny?-

-No, Hermione ¿Qué pretendes tú?- soltó de inmediato, y su semblante cambió por completo- Jugando a la casita feliz con Harry y revolcándote con él, y ahora si no puedes negármelo- apuntó a la camiseta- Pretendiendo que todo está bien, cuando no lo está-

Se llevó las manos al vientre y de inmediato, todos los miedos, preocupaciones y dudas que había tenido toda la semana volvieron a instalarse en mi cabeza, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

-¿Sabías que Harry no sabe quién es el padre de su hijo verdad? O déjame adivinar- me miró serena- ¿Te aseguro que era de Malfoy para poderte meter a la cama por fin?-

Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír. Aún cuando por dentro me moría de la angustia por lo que Ginny fuera a decirme, no podía darle el gusto de verme así.

-Te equivocas, Ginevra. Harry me dijo que no estaba seguro quién era, pero no pensamos permitir que eso nos afecte-

-Vaya! Menuda sorpresa me has dado, Herms. Al parecer eres más…práctica de lo que pensaba-

-Y tu peor de lo que imaginaba, acostándote con Malfoy y engañando a Harry de esa manera-

Al parecer eso dio en el clavo. Abriendo sus ojos de par en par ante mi agresiva respuesta, Ginny parpadeó rápidamente, tal vez incapaz de creer que por una vez le hubiera regresado la bofetada. Pero había llegado al límite de mi paciencia, y no pensaba permitir que siguiera con su veneno.

-Así que basta, Ginny. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No crees que ya le has hecho suficiente daño a Harry? ¿No crees que lo has engañado lo suficiente ya?- me crucé de brazos y alcé mi barbilla- Acostándote con otro, haciéndole creer que el hijo que esperas es suyo y…-

-El hijo es de Harry, Hermione-

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua helada. Había pensando muchas veces en cómo reaccionaría si al final de cuentas el hijo si fuera de Harry. Creía que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos y por lo mucho que lo amaba, no permitiría que aquello me afectara, tal y como le había prometido a Harry.

Ahora me daba cuenta que había sido una promesa falsa.

-Me acosté con Draco, sí, lo hice- se llevó las manos al vientre- Es por eso que estoy aquí. Porque sé que no merezco que Harry me ame o este conmigo, pero el bebé que estoy esperando es de Harry, de eso no hay duda alguna-

No contesté. Con mis ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazón en un puño, la miré dar unos cuantos pasos por la sala mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre, mirándome mientras esperaba una respuesta que no llegaría.

El hijo era de Harry. Ese bebé era de Harry, y yo había sido una idiota al ilusionarme con lo contrario.

-Aunque imagino que te da igual si es de él o no, después de todo tu ya sabías que podía ser de él, creo que no puede darte igual lo que le estás haciendo a Ron- entrecerró un poco los ojos-¿No te da vergüenza lo que haces, Hermione?-

De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y me obligué a controlarme mientras Ginny volvía a hablar.

-Me imagino que después de lo que pasó Harry fue a buscarte a Suiza-

-Cómo…- parpadeé sorprendida-¿Cómo sabes que yo estaba ahí?-

-¿Qué cómo sabía? Por Merlín, Hermione- entornó los ojos-Si yo misma le ayudé a mi hermano a planear ese viaje-

-¿Qué?-

-Pocas semanas antes de que muriera, Ron me habló para decirme que pronto cumplirían cinco años de casados- me miró con intensidad-Quería darte una sorpresa. Yo misma le di la idea de llevarte ahí, y con mi ayuda separó ese viaje y lo demás para sorprenderte-

Me limité a quedarme callada.

-Ese viaje lo planeó para los dos ¿Y tú qué hiciste? Acostarte con su mejor amigo, Hermione. Su mejor amigo. En el lugar que mi hermano planeó para ti, para los dos- me apuntó con el dedo-Disfrutar con Harry cuando mi hermano no lleva más de seis meses en su tumba, metiéndote con su mejor amigo, vivir con él en la casa que fue de tu esposo, durmiendo con él en su propia cama. Mientras otra mujer espera un hijo suyo-

Se detuvo unos instantes, mirándome serena.

-Tú no eres mejor que yo, Hermione-

Aquello fue lo último que pude escuchar. Con la rabia, la impotencia y el dolor plantados en mi interior y a punto de estallar, la miré con mis ojos encendidos y acuosos y tensé mi mandíbula, negada a seguir escuchándola.

A escuchar cosas que por más que me doliera aceptarlas, eran verdad.

-Basta, Ginevra. No tengo por qué seguir soportándote-

Sin esperar un momento más, caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí con fuerza, y sin mirarla me aferré al picaporte con fuerza.

-Te ruego que te vayas de mi casa-

-Está bien. Me iré- aferró su bolso al brazo-Después de todo te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte-

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a mí y en el umbral de la puerta. Y dirigiéndome una última mirada serena, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

-Hasta luego, Hermione-

Sin decir nada más, siguió caminando hasta que finalmente salió. Apretando mis labios con fuerza, cerré la puerta de un portazo y sin más me recargué sobre ella mientras la conversación que habíamos tenido momentos antes resonaba en mi cabeza, partiéndome poco a poco.

Estrujando mi corazón y mi cabeza.

Y solo entonces, dejé que las lágrimas rodarán libres por mis mejillas.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Entré a la casa con una extraña sensación. La junta del Ministerio se había alargado más de lo normal, y en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era ver a Hermione y pasar con ella una velada para olvidarme de todo y de todos.

Todo estaba oscuro salvo por la luz de la sala, y con un gigantesco ramo de rosas blancas y rojas en la mano, caminé hasta el lugarcito para toparme a Hermione. Quien parada a un lado del sillón, con su cabello revuelto y el mismo camisón que llevaba esa mañana, me miraba serena desde su lugar con los brazos cruzados.

Y en el momento justo que vi sus ojos castaños sin brillo, el miedo me atacó de inmediato.

-Cariño ¿No te has arreglado? Llevas el mismo camisón de ésta mañana!-

-Tenemos que hablar, Harry-

Aquella simple frase así como el tono frío de su voz, me dejó helado. Se veía demasiado serena y tranquila en su lugar, mirándome como si mirara a cualquier extraño mientras esperaba a que yo reaccionara.

Con cuidado, dejé las rosas en la mesita del centro y me acerqué a ella extrañado, mirándola de arriba abajo mientras intentaba descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, Herms? ¿Por qué no te arreglaste? Tenemos que ir a…-

-No, Harry. No me arreglé porque no iré contigo a ningún lado-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Lo que estás escuchando, Harry - continuó impasible- Lo que estamos haciendo es un error, yo…- se detuvo un instante, con su semblante aun sereno- Yo no puedo…no quiero seguir contigo-

Me quedé de una pieza. Si aquella era una broma, Hermione estaba interpretando su papel de maravilla y con una naturalidad increíble. Si no lo era…

Sin poder evitarlo, di un paso al frente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella y hablé con ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿Es una broma verdad?- sonreí y coloqué ambas manos sobre su rostro- Preciosa, por favor, deja de…-

-No- retiró mis manos con brusquedad y se alejó por completo- Estoy hablando muy en serio, Harry. No podemos seguir juntos-

Aquello me dejó de una pieza. Hermione estaba hablando en serio. La falta de brillo en su mirada, su semblante frío y distante, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, todo me indicó que no mentía, y por un segundo todo a mi alrededor se nubló.

¿Qué maldito mosco le había picado? Por supuesto, la respuesta llegó de inmediato y frustrado, me acerqué a ella para tomarla de los hombros con delicadeza.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa, Herms? ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no podemos seguir juntos? Si tu y yo…-

-No podemos seguir juntos porque simplemente no quiero Harry- me cortó, sin un rastro de turbación en su rostro- Porque no te amo. No le veo la complicación a eso-

Aquello fue demasiado.

Bien pudo haberme dado un golpe y hubiera salido más entero que después de lo que acababa de decirme. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, y sin embargo, si expresión segura me indicaba que no podía estar hablando más en serio.

Confundido, sorprendido y sobre todo herido, la zarandeé levemente entre mis brazos para pegarla más a mí.

-No te creo- murmuré entre dientes- Dime, ¿Acaso es por lo del dichoso asunto de Ginny y mi posible hijo?- la apreté por los brazos y solté un bufido- Sinceramente ese temita está comenzando a hartarme, Hermione. Quedamos en que si ese niño es mío…-

-Es tuyo-

Como si me hubiera aventado un balde de agua helada, me quedé estático en mi lugar y durante unos segundos no pude hacer más que abrir la boca sin pronunciar sonido. A escasos centímetros de mí, con la barbilla alzada y los ojos algo nublados, Hermione me miró con profundidad.

Y aquella idea, que me había comenzado a parecer imposible y sin importancia pues había comenzado a creer que en efecto no era cierta, me golpeó de con fuerza. Mío. El hijo de Ginny era mío.

-Qué …- parpadeé repetidamente- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Cómo es que…-

-Ginny me lo dijo hoy. Ese bebé es tuyo Harry-

Durante unos largos segundos me limité a quedarme parado en mi lugar sin decir nada, mientras entre mis brazos Hermione se removía lentamente para liberarse de mi amarre hasta que finalmente mis manos cedieron, convirtiendo mi amarre en un suave encierro.

Saliendo de mi estupefacción inicial, suspiré y ablandé mi mirada.

-Sabíamos que era una posibilidad, Herms- acaricié su rostro de nuevo con ternura- Pero acordamos que eso no nos afectaría. Ya te dije que me haré cargo de todo y…-

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? No se trata solo de eso! Simplemente me di cuenta que no quiero seguir contigo-

De nuevo y sin una pizca de confusión en su semblante se zafó de mi amarre con brusquedad y me miró con expresión impasible. Y solo entonces sentí miedo. Hermione hablaba en serio, y lo peor de todo es que lo hacía con una seguridad tal que no podía entender que rayos le pasaba.

Ahí había algo más.

Frustrado, me llevé una mano al cabello y la miré conteniendo una exhalación.

-No te creo, Hermione- me acerqué demasiado pero no la toqué- ¿Qué más fue lo que te dijo Ginny? Algo más tuvo que decirte para que estés así, no creo…-

-No me dijo nada más- se alejó solo un paso- En realidad, lo que Ginny me dijo no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión. Solo me di cuenta que no te amo, alguna vez lo hice cuando éramos niños, pero ya no- dijo segura- Que solo estaba confundida. ¿Qué tan difícil es eso de entender?-

Aquella simple frase, dicha de una forma tan fría y tan seria, me dolió más que se me hubiera realizado la maldición Cruciatus en ese instante. Si Hermione se había propuesto a lastimarme, lo estaba logrando a la perfección.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Hermione? Si nos amamos!-

-¿Amarnos?- soltó una risa irónica- Por favor, Harry! ¿Puedes llamarle a esto algo serio? Tu recién divorciado de la mujer que amaste desde que eras adolescente, y yo viuda del amor de mi vida. Tardé mucho en entenderlo, pero esto no es ni podrá ser nunca nada serio- aquella última frase me dolió aún más- Lo de Ginny solo terminó por aclararme todo-

Había tenido suficiente. Herido hasta lo más profundo y completamente fuera de mí, me acerqué de nuevo a ella para tomarla por los brazos y apretándola con fuerza entre mis manos, la zarandeé levemente con furia.

"Viuda del amor de mi vida". La frase se repitió como disco rayado en mi mente, quemándome por dentro.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- escupí entre dientes, con la rabia a flor de piel-¿A quién rayos quieres engañar con eso?-

-No estoy engañándote Harry- intentó zafarse de mi amarre- Todo esto que pasó entre tú y yo…todo fue por Ron. Estaba tan sola, tan deprimida que me dejé llevar. Solo necesitaba a alguien…-

-Mentira- gruñí, zarandeándola tan fuerte que ella compuso una mueca de dolor- ¿Me vas a decir que te entregaste a mí porque "necesitabas a alguien"? ¿Qué me dejaste hacerte mía en incontables ocasiones porque te sentías sola?-

Había perdido la razón. Completamente dolido y frustrado, la pegué a mí con tanta fuerza que por un momento temí partirla en dos, y con mis manos aferradas a sus brazos la miré con los ojos echando chispas.

-Harry, suéltame- se quejó entre mis brazos, intentando zafarse- Me estás lastimando-

No la escuché. Desesperado, la pegué a mí hasta que su pecho quedó pegado al mío y sin delicadeza alguna lleve mis manos posesivas a su cadera.

-Estás mintiendo, Hermione. Tú me amas, de otra manera no habrías permitido que te hiciera mía-

Susurré contra su oído, acariciando sugestivamente sus caderas hasta la curva de su trasero sin obtener respuesta alguna de su parte. Ni un estremecimiento, ni un escalofrío. Nada. Aquello simplemente me puso peor y frustrado, la tomé de nuevo por los brazos para tomarla con fuerza.

-Te entregaste a mí sin reservas, ¿Y ahora me vas a decir que fue solo porque estabas confundida?-

-Harry, suéltame- replicó molesta, empujándome con furia- Me haces daño-

La ignoré. Estaba completamente cegado. Llevado por la rabia y la frustración y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, la zarandeé de nuevo entre mis manos, obteniendo a cambio otro rechazo aún peor.

-¿Me vas a decir que fue puro sexo?-

Finalmente dejó de luchar y subiendo su mirada fría y vacía, se puso de puntillas hasta quedar con su rostro a escasos centímetros de los míos y alzó la barbilla para hablar.

-Sí- escupió- Ahora suéltame que me estás lastimando-

Sin darme tiempo a nada más, me empujó con fuerza hasta que estuvo fuera de mi amarre, y mirándome con algo que solo podía describirse como enojo, se alejó de mí lo suficiente para asegurarse que no volviera a tocarla.

Con la rabia a mi límite, alcé la voz tanto que solo un grito resonó por la habitación.

-No te creo!-

¿En verdad no le creía? ¿Era tan ciego y tan estúpido para no recordar que en todo ese tiempo no me había dicho que me amaba?

-Pues no me importa si me crees o no! Piensa lo que quieras- pasó por mi lado con un ligero empujón y dio media vuelta para verme- Me tiene sin cuidado, es tu problema-

No pude decir nada más. Durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos, nos limitamos a mirarnos sin decir nada, parados en el centro de la sala mientras el silencio nos aplastaba como una fuerza que me impedía respirar.

No podía entender por qué rayos Hermione se estaba empeñando en alejarme de su vida, y sin embargo, parecía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Segundos más tarde, con su expresión impasible después de todo, sus ojos secos y su mirada hueca, Hermione tomó aire para volver a hablar.

Solo para decir unas cuantas palabras que me destrozarían por completo. Unas palabras que me dejarían desarmado, solo y completamente herido.

-Yo amo a Ron, Harry- un hubo una pizca de titubeo en su voz-Aún cuando este enterrado, él fue y será el hombre de mi vida, y lo seguiré amando solo a él-

No moví ni un solo centímetro de mi cuerpo. Parado frente a ella y con mis brazos laxos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, miré al techo de la habitación mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas y sonreí de medio lado con sorna.

Después bajé la vista para mirarla.

No podía mostrarle lo vulnerable que me sentía, lo dolido que estaba. Lo mucho que maldecía el hecho de que ella fuera tan necia, el hecho de que yo la amara tanto.

-Perfecto- la miré con serenidad-Espero que entiendas lo que acabas de decir, y lo que acabas de hacer con nosotros-

Fue su turno de quedarse callada. Con ganas de zarandearla de nuevo, tomé aire y di un paso al frente para mirarla con serenidad antes de hablar.

-Espero que te des cuenta de lo que acabas de destrozar, Hermione-

-Lo único que quiero- con su mandíbula tensa, su mirada implacable alzó su barbilla antes de escupir entre dientes- Es que desaparezcas de mi vida, Harry-

Lo había pedido, claro y simple. Me quería fuera de su vida, aún cuando estaba seguro que mentía, que me amaba como yo a ella. Y que como siempre, su maldita necedad se interponía de nuevo en el camino, atormentándola a ella y dañándome a mí.

Haciéndonos daño a los dos. Pero había llegado a mi límite, y no había nada más que yo pudiera hacer para cambiar el destino que ella estaña eligiendo. Que nos estaba imponiendo.

Me acerqué a ella un simple paso más, lo suficiente para quedar a menos de medio metro de distancia, pero no la toqué.

-Sé que estas mintiendo, pero no puedo estar contigo si sigues dejando que cualquiera se meta en el camino a arruinarlo- dije simplemente, con voz impasible-No puedo estar contigo si no estás segura de que quieres estar conmigo, aún cuando sé que me amas-

Había llegado a mi límite, y por más que quería tomarla entre mis brazos, besarla y hacerle olvidar todo, sabía que de nada serviría mientras sus dudas siguieran ahí, atormentándola, impidiéndole amarme.

-Siempre pones a los demás antes que a ti, y al hacerlo me lastimas a mí- confesé sin más-Crees que lo haces por el bien de Ginny y el de mi hijo, o por la memoria de Ron, pero en realidad lo único que tienes… es miedo de ti misma, Hermione-

No esperé respuesta, aunque sabía bien que no me la daría. Con un último vistazo a las flores a un lado de nosotros, volví a mirar a Hermione quien seguía implacable y con una última inhalación le dije lo último que tenía por decirle.

La única verdad que me quedaba, por más que me doliera.

-Cuando no tengas miedo de amar y entregarte por completo a mí, búscame- murmuré sereno-Mientras tanto, desapareceré tal y como me lo has pedido-

Sin darle tiempo a nada más, di media vuelta para caminar hasta la puerta para abrirla y salir de ahí en un santiamén antes de que las tímidas lágrimas pugnaran por salir de mis ojos.

Y aún cuando sentí como me quebraba poco a poco, no miré atrás en ningún momento.

* * *

¿A quién odiamos más en estos momentos? ¿A Ginny? ¿A Hermione? ¿O a ésta autora? ¿A Las tres?

Dejen review y esperen el siguiente capítulo! Falta poco!


	26. Caminos Separados

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí tienen un capítulo más corto que los anteriores, pero ya listo para que lo lean y lo disfruten, que solo quedan dos más para el final! Así es, por fin y después de mucho pensarlo y acomodar mis ideas, decidí que este fic tendrá 27 capítulos, así que ya queda muy poco para el final!_

_Gracias a todos ustedes por continuar leyendo, siguiendo, criticando, halagando y comentando mi historia, que aunque comenzó como una idea vaga se ha convertido ahora en una historia muy importante para mí y que no pretende más que entretenerlos tanto a mí como a ustedes y de paso mostrar el amor de una pareja tan increíble como es la de Harry y Hermione. _

_No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que espero que disfruten el capítulo y aguanten que falta poco para el final!_

_Por lo pronto, enjoy!_

**Capítulo 25°: Caminos Separados**

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Dos semanas después_

-Maldición-

Soltando otro improperio por enésima vez, tiré al escritorio el montón de papeles que había estado mirando sin ver en la última hora y me levanté de mi silla para mirar el paisaje invernal que se colaba por mi ventana ese día.

Un paisaje tan frío y desolado como mis días en esos momentos. Como mi vida desde que él no estaba.

Dos semanas que habían pasado se sentían como una eternidad, y en aquellos momentos no había nada que pudiera levantar mi ánimo, mucho menos cuando estaba sola y por supuesto todos mis pensamientos se iban a él. A Harry.

A quien desde que le había dicho toda esa sarta de mentiras y estupideces y había corrido de mi casa como una verdadera cobarde no había vuelto a ver. Él lo había dicho bastante claro aquella ocasión y tal como yo se lo había pedido, había desaparecido de mi vida aún cuando no entendiera mi decisión. Una decisión que aunque ni yo misma entendía, sabía que era la más correcta, a pesar de que lo amaba con todo mi ser y lo amaría por el resto de mis días.

Porque él era el amor de mi vida, aún cuando ni siquiera yo misma pudiera aceptarlo en voz alta.

Sin poder evitarlo como siempre que pensaba en lo mismo, me crucé de brazos y pegué mi cabeza al borde de la ventana para suspirar un solo nombre. El mismo nombre que siempre mencionaba y que estaba presente en todos mis pensamientos.

-Harry…- miré a lo lejos para después cerrar mis ojos frustrada- Harry…Harry-

Harry por su parte lo estaba haciendo la mar de bien. Según me había enterado por Rose, quien era íntima amiga de Loretta, Harry había decidido tomarse por fin esas vacaciones que tanto había atrasado y sin mayores ceremonias se había tomado las cuatro o cinco semanas seguidas.

Por lo que claro estaba, no nos habíamos visto en la penosa situación de toparnos en los pasillos, o en los elevadores, mucho menos en las juntas de los jefes de departamento o en las oficinas.

Tampoco estaba viviendo en su casa muggle, y eso podía asegurarlo pues, una noche y en un arranque de tremenda desesperación al saber que no se presentaría en el Ministerio por varias semanas- por mi culpa precisamente- me había aparecido justo frente al número 4 de Privet Drive para darme cuenta que todas las luces estaban apagadas, sin señales de que la casa estuviera habitada.

La mera idea que aquel descubrimiento me trajo aún me ponía los pelos de punta. Harry no podía estar viviendo en casa de Ginny, no de nuevo.

Aunque lo más lógico era que quisiera estar cerca de su hijo, sin importar quien fuera su madre.

Con otro largo suspiro y cansada de pensar en lo mismo, di media vuelta para dirigirme de nuevo hacia mi escritorio y me dejé caer en la silla con un resoplido de cansancio. Después miré el escritorio frente a mí y reprimí un gemido de frustración al recordar que días atrás, en aquella mesa y en esta silla que ahora ocupaba, Harry me había hecho el amor hasta hacerme explotar.

Con una mueca de fastidio, cerré mis ojos y me recargué en el respaldo de la silla mientras el recuerdo de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, de sus labios sobre los míos y de sus deliciosas caricias me llenaban por completo.

Maldito fuera por hacerme el amor de esa manera. Maldito fuera por hacerme amarlo tanto.

-Hermione! ¿Puedo pasar?-

Los toques en la puerta y el sonido de la voz de Rose me hicieron volver a la realidad, y abriendo mis ojos de par en par me aclaré la garganta para responder.

-Adelante Rose!-

-Tengo los reportes que me pediste ésta mañana ¿Los revisamos con los demás?-

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y su actitud amable de siempre, Rose caminó por la oficina con un montón de papeles en las manos hasta detenerse frente a mi escritorio. Sonriendo a fuerzas me levanté de mi silla sin prisas para estirarme mientras esperaba que hablara.

Sintiendo una terrible sensación de mareo y todo dar vueltas a mí alrededor, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me llevé la mano a la frente mientras tomaba una larga bocanada de aire. Al parecer no comer como debería comenzaba a afectarme severamente.

-Herms!- en menos de dos segundos Rose estuvo a mi lado para tomarme por el brazo- ¿Estás bien? Si no te sujeto te me desmayas!-

-Si si, no te preocupes- sonreí despreocupada- Fue un simple mareo. Ahora, ¿Qué hay de nuevo en los reportes?-

Con una mueca que delataba que no había quedado muy convencida, abrió la carpeta que tenía en las manos para comenzar con la explicación habitual mientras yo intentaba ponerle atención y dejar de pensar de una vez por todas en Harry Potter.

~o~

Horas después y ya en casa, las cosas no fueron mejores.

Los últimos días sentía más cansancio que de costumbre, y completamente hastiada de aquél día de trabajo tan gris, me había deshecho de la ropa en un santiamén y había preparado un baño de agua caliente que esperaba me subiera un poco el ánimo.

En cuanto metí mi cuerpo en la bañera llena de agua caliente para recostarme contra el borde, solté un largo suspiro de alivio y cerré mis ojos para dejar que el agua me tranquilizara.

Diez minutos más tarde y con mi mirada perdida en el techo del baño, mi cuerpo se había relajado pero mi mente seguía siendo un torbellino de pensamientos e ideas cruzadas que no me dejaban en paz.

Y no es como que pudiera ir con alguien para desahogarme y decirle todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, pues Luna no era la persona más adecuada para hacerlo en aquellos momentos. Estaba tan frustrada y molesta conmigo que últimamente lo único que hacía era gritarme y recordarme lo idiota que era, y aunque sabía que era verdad, no soportaba que me lo dijera todos los días.

Sin más remedio que aguantarme, solté un largo suspiro mientras dejaba que de nuevo y como siempre, el recuerdo de Harry conmigo, bañándonos todos los días juntos y tomando largos baños de espuma en donde terminábamos haciendo el amor, me golpeara de nuevo con fuerza.

-Basta, Hermione- me recriminé en un susurro para después cerrar mis ojos- Tienes que dejar de pensar en él-

Con una mueca de frustración, recordé que mañana era sábado y por supuesto no habría trabajo que me distrajera un poco. Tenía que hacer algo ese fin de semana, si no estaba segura que me volvería completamente loca de solo pensar en él.

Con mi mirada perdida en el techo de mi habitación, pensé en lo abandonados que había tenido a los Weasley los últimos días, y sobre todo lo abandonado que había tenido a Ron.

Y en lo que parecía que iba a ser un sábado desolador llegó un rayo de esperanza, y decidida a visitar mañana la tumba de mi esposo y de paso a Molly cerré mis ojos con una ligera sonrisa para relajarme en la tina.

* * *

Una vez dejé las flores rojas al pie de la lápida, me puse de pie y miré el nombre grabado en el mármol con una sonrisa.

-Hola Ron-

De inmediato me percaté que no había utilizado el obligado "Mi amor" o "Cariño" que solía decirle, y fue entonces que me di cuenta que ahora cada vez que pensaba en esas palabras, era el rostro de Harry el que aparecía en mi mente.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un largo suspiro de culpa y me crucé de brazos para contarle al pedazo negro de mármol lo mal que la había pasado los últimos días. Después de todo, era en ese lugar donde podía desahogarme por completo, y aún cuando me hubiera costado trabajo hacerlo- como si realmente Ron me estuviera escuchando- le había contado ya todo lo que había pasado entre Harry y yo.

Recordé como había llorado desolada en esas ocasiones, culpable y atormentada por la sensación que sentía de haberlo engañado, dándome cuenta que Ginny tenía toda la razón al decirme que debería estar avergonzada.

El problema era que muy en el fondo y por más que quisiera negarlo, no me arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre Harry y yo. Porque era real. Porque lo amaba, a pesar del dolor que eso me causaba al sentir que estaba traicionándolo a él.

Al que había sido mi esposo.

A pesar del dolor que sentía por saber que él pronto iba a ser padre de un hijo que yo no iba a darle. A pesar del dolor que sentía por haberle pedido que desapareciera de mi vida.

-Ron, Ron…- suspiré su nombre, acariciando la inscripción en la lápida- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tuve que amarlo aún cuando no puedo estar con él?

Sabía que él no podía responderme, y sin embargo él tenía la respuesta. Durante largos minutos, miré la lápida frente a mí mientras las ideas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, solo para darme cuenta que aún después de seis meses, algo me impedía olvidarlo.

Algo me impedía seguir adelante, como si entre él y yo hubiera quedado algo pendiente, algo que aún tenía que hacer, que resolver. Que descubrir.

-Por Merlín, Ron- sonreí al darme cuenta que ni aún en su tumba, ese pelirrojo se podía estar quieto.

-Hermione, querida!-

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, la suave pero fuerte voz de Molly me sacó de mis cavilaciones y limpiando una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba por salir, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y di media vuelta para mirarla.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no tardé en corresponder, Molly llegó a mi lado para darme un enorme abrazo maternal.

-Me dijo George que estabas aquí, y no pude esperar a que fueras a la casa!- me tomó de los hombros para mirarme de arriba abajo- Mira nada más que delgada estás, y algo pálida también ¿Has estado comiendo bien?-

Su mirada se detuvo curiosa en mis ojos por largo rato, y por un momento pude jurar haber visto los suyos abrirse un poco más, sin embargo no dijo nada más.

-No te preocupes, Molly- sonreí tranquila- Estoy bien-

-¿Por qué nos tenías tan abandonados, querida?- pasó su brazo por mis hombros para quedar paradas frente a la lápida- Te extrañábamos mucho, ¿No pensabas irte sin saludar verdad?-

-Claro que no Molly!- mirándola con ternura, compuse una sonrisa de medio lado y bajé la mirada a la tumba frente a nosotras -Solo vine a visitarlo primero, hace tiempo que no venía-

Durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos nos limitamos a mirar la lápida de Ron sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que finalmente, Molly apretó más mis hombros y soltó un ligero suspiro.

-Aún no me acostumbro a su ausencia, querida- comenzó serena- Me parece increíble que ya no éste-

No contesté. Sin saber que decir y notando la fragilidad de su voz, posé mi mano sobre la que ella tenía en mi hombro y la apreté con fuerza como muestra de comprensión.

-Parece como si no se hubiera ido nunca, y sin embargo es así- sonrió de medio lado, con la voz ya quebrada- Me cuesta creer que hace apenas seis meses hubo un funeral aquí-

-Para mí fue todo tan confuso- me sinceré en un susurro, mirándola un instante para volver mi vista a la tumba- Ese día me pareció tan irreal, Molly, tan…imposible de creer-

Poco a poco, los borrosos recuerdos de aquél día llegaron a mi cabeza de manera desordenada y sin sentido alguno, tal y como yo los había percibido ese día. Había estado ausente, fuera de la realidad, incapaz de creer que aquello estaba pasando.

Y aunque recordaba muy pocas cosas de aquél día, si algo recordaba era que había sido un funeral en exceso triste y cargado de dolor, incluso me atrevería a decir ahora- con riesgo de parecer insensible- que había sido tan simple, tan gris, tan…aburrido. Tan lejos de representar lo que Ron era.

Algo que a Ron no le hubiera gustado. No. A Ron definitivamente le habría gustado otra cosa, algo más.

-Lo sé cariño- la voz de Molly me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Todo ese día fue así-

Entonces tuve una idea. Llegó de golpe y de forma inmediata, como una respuesta rápida a las cavilaciones que había tenido antes que llegara Molly. Era una forma para saldar mi cuenta pendiente con Ron, era la idea para hacer algo digno de él y la idea perfecta para distraerme.

Era la forma perfecta de despedirme de él.

-Molly!- exclamé, tomando sus manos con fuerza para mirarla emocionada- Tengo una idea!-

Frente a mí, la que alguna vez fuera mi suegra solo atinó a abrir sus ojos y parpadear sorprendida.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Con el sol poniéndose a la distancia, llevé mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón y solté un largo suspiro para seguir mirando el océano frente a mí.

Aquella tarde era simplemente deliciosa, y aprovechando que ese día el frío no se sentía tan intenso como siempre, había decidido salir por fin de la casa a dar un paseo para despejar mi mente y dejar de pensar en lo mismo.

Caminando por la playa mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de la arena fría bajo mis pies, miraba el mar frente a mí pensando precisamente en lo mismo.

Pensando como siempre en la única persona en la que podía pensar. Hermione.

Y en las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de salirme de su casa. Había desaparecido tal y como me lo había pedido, y tan pronto como estuve fuera de su casa había arreglado todo para no seguir en mi casa muggle y no tener que ir al Ministerio en un largo tiempo.

Era tan débil que estaba seguro que tarde que temprano la habría buscado en su oficina para zarandearla por necia, para obligarla a aceptar que me seguía amando o para rogarle que volviéramos a estar juntos.

Sin embargo ella había sido muy clara: me quería fuera de su vida. Yo por mi parte también lo había sido, así que en esos momentos lo único que me quedaba por hacer era resignarme a la idea de que tal vez Hermione nunca me buscaría.

-Hermione- dije en un suspiro frustrado- Mujer tan necia y testaruda…-

Seguía sin entender aquella maldita decisión que había tomado de la nada. Se había comportado tan fría y serena, tan decidida a sacarme de su vida que no podía creer que hubiera sido la misma mujer cariñosa que se había entregado a mí con tanta ternura y amor.

Diciéndome que no me amaba, que seguía amando a Ron. Me había mentido de una manera terrible, porque por más que ella hubiera dicho lo contrario, estaba seguro que me amaba como yo la amaba a ella.

Algo tenía que haber pasado con Ginny, algo más que el hecho de asegurarle que su hijo era mío. Pero aún después de tanto tiempo, seguía sin imaginar que podía haber sido y para ese punto estaba seguro que me volvería loco.

Mi mente tomó otro rumbo. Específicamente a mi ex esposa pelirroja que esperaba un hijo. A mi hijo. Un niño mío y que amaría con toda mi alma, aunque fuera un hijo que me habría encantado tener con Hermione.

Por supuesto eso ahora parecía haberse vuelto imposible, así como la idea de que Hermione y yo volviéramos a estar juntos.

-Maldición, Hermione-

Conteniendo las ganas de soltar otra maldición, me detuve para mirar como el sol se terminaba de poner en el océano y solté otro largo suspiro de desilusión al darme cuenta que esos momentos en los que me encantaría estar con ella, estaba completamente solo.

Y al parecer eso no iba a cambiar.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-¡¿Una fiesta?-

Con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par, Luna se levantó de la silla que ocupaba frente a mí y se llevó las manos a la cara con espanto.

-Bueno, algo más bien como un homenaje- dije con una sonrisita-Una ceremonia en su honor, pero algo más animada que su funeral-

Sabía lo extraño, retorcido y hasta enfermo que eso sonaba, pero estaba segura que precisamente eso era lo que Ron hubiera querido. Y lo que yo necesitaba para distraerme.

Frente a mí y con su mandíbula desencajada, Luna se dejó caer en su silla sin ceremonia mientras meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tú en verdad te has vuelto loca, Granger-

Tuve que admitir que por primera vez en todos nuestros años de amistad, en aquella ocasión me quedaba mejor a mí el calificativo que a ella. Luna tenía toda la razón y por eso, disfruté por primera vez la sensación de ser yo quien le diera una sorpresa.

A parte de enojos y frustraciones, que de esas Luna ya había tenido bastantes conmigo.

-Tal vez, pero necesito hacerlo, Luna, y también necesito que tú me ayudes- junté mis manos en súplica- ¿Por favor?-

Mirándome aún sin poder creer lo que le decía, entornó los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la barra en donde se encontraba el desayuno. Tomó el enorme plato de tostadas con mermelada y la jarra de té de la barra para dejarla de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Sin embargo no se sentó. Mirándome como si fuera una pequeña niña que ha hecho algo malo, llevó sus manos a la cadera y soltó otro suspiro. Y entonces supe lo que venía.

-¿Qué hay de Harry?- pronunció la pregunta que me hacía a diario- ¿Has sabido algo de él?-

La sola mención de su nombre me puso la piel de gallina. No saber nada de él y tener que conformarme con su recuerdo ya era una tortura, pero que Luna me lo recordara todos los días me ponía peor.

-Ay Luna, por favor- fue mi turno de entornar los ojos- Ya hemos hablado suficiente de eso-

-No, yo he hablado de eso, tu solamente te quedas ahí parada sin hacer nada!- elevó sus manos al cielo- Sin reaccionar!-

-Ya te dije que no tengo que reaccionar, porque no hay nada a que reaccionar!-

-Por supuesto que sí!- soltó en un casi grito para comenzar a caminar como loca frente a mí- Corriste a Harry de tu casa, de tu vida cuando él te ama como nadie!- se detuvo para mirarme y me apuntó con el dedo- Cuando tu lo amas!-

-Ya te dije que no importa cuánto lo ame ni cuánto me ame él- me crucé de brazos para recargarme en la silla- Eso no puede importar porque Ginny está esperando a su hijo, hay un niño de por medio, y no tiene la culpa de nada- evité su mirada, que para ese entonces echaba chispas- Además no iba a durar mucho, todo estaba y estará siempre en nuestra contra-

Ante ese último comentario, Luna solo atinó a soltar un gritito de frustración entre dientes.

-Ay, eres una necia!- miró al cielo como implorando paciencia- De acuerdo, la zorra de Ginny está esperando un hijo suyo, ¿Y eso qué? Él no la ama, grandísima necia! Te ama a ti-

Aquella última aseveración, dicha con tanta firmeza, acabó por completo con mi paciencia y mi tolerancia diaria para escuchar a Luna hablarme de Harry y recordarme lo mucho que lo amaba. Soltando un bufido de exasperación, entorné los ojos para mirarla de nuevo.

-Bueno ¿Quieres dejar el tema por la paz?- Luna abrió la boca para decir algo pero la callé antes de que lo hiciera- Y deberías comerte tu desayuno, se está enfriando-

Sin más remedio que hacerme caso, Luna golpeó el suelo con un pie como una niña a la que han negado un dulce y sin decir más se dejó caer en su silla para comenzar a comer.

-¿Quieres un poco?-

-No, gracias- miré el delicioso desayuno con algo de asco- Come tu-

Con las repentinas nauseas que había tenido esa mañana muy apenas había comido mi desayuno, y estaba segura que si probaba algo del desayuno de Luna seguramente vomitaría sin remedio alguno.

-Bueno, por lo menos tómate tu té- lo señaló con la mirada- Se enfriará-

Segura de que eso si podría soportarlo mi estómago, tomé el té entre mis manos y le di un pequeño sorbo mientras miraba a Luna. Y entonces, creyendo que ya había pasado un tiempo prudente, volví a tocar el tema que habíamos estado hablando antes de comenzar a hablar de…él.

-Bueno, entonces…- volví a juntar mis manos, apoyando mis codos sobre la mesa- ¿Me ayudarás?-

Luna solo soltó un largo suspiro para dejar caer su servilleta sobre la mesa. Con mirada suave pero algo seria, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la silla detrás de ella para hablar.

-¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?-

-Completamente- contesté segura.

-Hacer eso…sería recordarlo, Hermione- comenzó serena- Sería…revivir lo que pasó ¿Estás segura que estás lista para eso?-

No sé si fue el maldito té, o las palabras que Luna había pronunciado con tanta sinceridad, pero por alguna razón las nauseas regresaron con una intensidad tan grande que estaba segura que vomitaría.

Maldije para mis adentros. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

-Sí- dije simplemente- Estoy segura-

-Podría dolerte más de lo que imaginas, y en lugar de ayudar solo te perjudicaría ¿Qué necesidad de sufrir de nuevo?-

-No Luna, te equivocas- junté mis manos sobre mi boca, para mirarla con ojos brillantes- Al contrario, sería una manera de compensar lo que pasó ese día en el que no presté atención a nada, en el que no tuvo una despedida digna de él- dude un poco- Para compensar el hecho de que no me despedí de él como debería-

-Pero Hermione, no entiendo porque tu necedad por…-

Para entonces, las náuseas fueron tan fuertes que sin poder evitarlo llevé mis manos a la boca y abrí mis ojos de par en par segura de lo que vendría.

-Hermione, te ves terrible ¿Estás bien?-

No contesté. Con mis manos aún en mi rostro, me levanté de mi asiento en un santiamén y tan pronto estuve en el lavabo todo lo que había desayunado y el té que había tomado fueron a parar al caño frente a mí.

Con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, Luna tomó mi cabello con delicadeza mientras vomitaba y una vez que hube terminado, enjuagué mi boca con algo de agua mientras las nauseas desaparecían poco a poco.

A mi lado, Luna me tendió una toalla y una vez estuve presentable de nuevo di media vuelta para recargarme en el lavabo y llevé una mano a mi frente cansada. Maldita fuera la hora en la que mi depresión me había llevado al punto de enfermarme.

-Hermione- me tomó de las manos, mirándome preocupada- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si Luna, no te preocupes, he estado algo descompuesta últimamente, es todo- compuse una media sonrisa y apreté sus manos con fuerza- Ahora…dime, ¿Me ayudarás?-

Mirándome no muy convencida de mi respuesta y sin más remedio que responder a mi pregunta, Luna entornó los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro resignado.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí con triunfo.

* * *

_Una semana después_

-No, ahí no George, del otro lado!-

Con el enorme ramo de flores blancas en los brazos, George sonrió ligeramente e hizo una pequeña reverencia para caminar al lado opuesto.

-Como usted diga, jefa-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí ampliamente para seguir mirando el avance que llevábamos hasta ahora. Con el verde pasto, los árboles, flores y listones de todos colores por el jardín de La Madriguera, la idea que había llevado en mi cabeza durante días por fin tomaba forma y comenzaba a observarse el resultado.

A principios de Enero, la nieve había dejado de caer pero el pasto seguía algo seco, algo que habíamos arreglado en un santiamén con unos cuantos hechizos para nutrir las plantas del lugar. Por idea mía y de Molly, habíamos hecho crecer unos delgados pero altos árboles por el jardín cuyas ramas se juntarían en algún momento, esperando que en algún momento sus enredaderas comenzaran a crecer.

Por supuesto, habíamos decidido que todo fuera al final del jardín, con la tumba de Ron siendo el centro de toda la decoración.

Faltando una semana para que se cumplieran los siete meses de su muerte, habíamos decidido esperar hasta entonces para llevar a cabo la ceremonia, y aún cuando nada estaba listo, no podía sentirme más satisfecha por el resultado.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la última semana había estado ocupada como nunca y por lo tanto distraída, no había habido un segundo de mi tiempo en el que no pensara en él. En Harry.

Apenas habían pasado tres semanas de su ausencia, y ya sentía que me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí en los días por venir?

Antes de poder seguir pensando y atormentándome con lo mismo, la voz de mi mejor amiga a mi lado me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Y bien?- colocó los brazos detrás de su espalda y miró todo con una sonrisa- Todo está quedando como lo planeamos, ¿No?-

-No- sonreí de medio lado- Está quedando aún mejor-

-Hey jefas! No se queden ahí descansando y pónganse a trabajar que fue su idea!-

Ante aquél simple grito por parte de George, Luna y yo solo atinamos a entornar los ojos y con renovadas energías nos acercamos a donde todos se encontraban para continuar con la decoración.

Durante varios minutos, entre Fleur, Angelina, Luna y yo seguimos planeando el diseño del lugar, eligiendo las flores, los adornos y los lugares ideales para cada uno de ellos mientras George, Bill y Percy seguían nuestras indicaciones sin chistar.

En algún momento y mientras juntaba flores de distintos colores y formas, Luna fue la primera en romper el cómodo silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido.

-Así que…Bill- sentí su mirada de reojo-¿Has hablado con Harry?-

La sola mención de su nombre me produjo escalofríos y tensando mi espalda por completo, tomé una bocanada de aire para esperar que Bill respondiera.

-No mucho, la última vez fue hace unos días cuando fui a visitarlo- respondió, y pude notar cómo me miraba de reojo también-Pero dijo que volverá al trabajo en unas dos semanas, y menos mal, porque entre Seamus y yo apenas nos alcanza el tiempo-

¿Había ido a visitarlo? ¿A dónde rayos lo había ido a visitar? ¿Sabía dónde estaba viviendo Harry?

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarme y no lanzarme sobre Bill para hacerle todas esas preguntas, tomé otra bocanada de aire y fingiendo indiferencia, seguí con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con las flores.

-¿Fuiste a visitarlo?- preguntó con fingida sorpresa- ¿Pues en dónde está viviendo?-

Contuve un suspiro de alivio y las enormes ganas de agradecerle a Luna que me leyera la mente.

-En mi Refugio de la Playa- la respuesta me tomó por sorpresa, y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño -Bueno, en realidad ahora es suyo, se lo vendí hace unas semanas-

-¿No me digas? ¿En el Refugio de Tinworth?- a mi lado, sentí de nuevo la mirada de reojo de Luna-Vaya, no pensé que fuera Harry él que te lo había comprado-

-Sí, bueno, cuando le dije que me mudaría sin venderlo pareció interesarse por él- se encogió de hombros-Y hace tres semanas cuando pidió sus vacaciones, me dijo que lo quería y decidí vendérselo, quien mejor que él para quedárselo ¿No?-

-Por supuesto, después de todo, Harry es familia-

El tono fuerte y seguro que Luna le imprimió a la última palabra no me pasó desapercibido, y fingiendo no estar escuchando nada de lo que decían, seguí con mi tarea de enredar el listón entre el ramo de flores que tenía enfrente, y que parecía haberse convertido en algo casi imposible de hacer.

-Exacto-

La respuesta de Bill, igual de segura, terminó por sacarme de mis casillas y para entonces, lo único que hacía era jugar con las flores en mis manos mientras intentaba mantener mi postura serena.

-Vaya! Creo que sería bueno ir a visitarlo uno de estos días- esta vez, Luna volteó a mirarme con ojos brillantes y mirada retadora-¿Verdad, Hermione?-

Ante la mención de mi nombre, lo único que atiné a hacer fue a toser con fuerza presa de los nervios y tomando nota mental de matar a Luna cuando estuviéramos solas, seguí con mi trabajo de enredar el listón en las flores.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Con los reportes de las últimas semanas en mis manos, tomé otro sorbo de mi cerveza de mantequilla y seguí leyendo las novedades del Ministerio. Tal como lo había previsto, entre Bill y Seamus se las habían podido arreglar bastante bien en mi ausencia, y por supuesto, en todas las juntas de jefes de departamento alguno de los dos había ido en mi representación.

Todas las juntas en las que por supuesto Hermione había estado presente.

Una vez más y por enésima vez en esos últimos días, me recordé que la decisión que había tomado de alejarme de ella de manera definitiva era lo mejor. Ella no quería verme, y por más que me doliera, no estaba dispuesto a soportar su rechazo.

No podía seguir luchando contra sus miedos y sus culpas, cuando la única que debía hacerlo era ella.

Y a más de tres semanas después de que me hubiera desaparecido de su vida, comenzaba a creer que nunca lo haría.

Soltando un largo suspiro, dejé el tarro de cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa y me levanté para mirar el frío paisaje de afuera. En Enero, el frío que se sentía era un poco menos intenso, sin embargo, los días seguían siendo secos y gélidos.

Con un ligero suspiro, me estiré lentamente para mirar el reloj de la pared a mi lado, solo para darme cuenta que en algún momento de mi lectura la tarde había terminado. Decidiendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer por el día de hoy, me encaminé a las escaleras para comenzar a subir cuando los ligeros toques en la puerta me detuvieron.

Extrañado, fruncí el ceño. Bill y George, los únicos dos que sabían en donde estaba habían venido a visitarme apenas ayer, así que era imposible que fueran ellos. Durante unos segundos, me limité a mirar la puerta de entrada con la respiración contenida, tratando de averiguar quién rayos me buscaba a esas horas.

Finalmente y después de tres toques más, abrí la puerta para toparme frente a frente con la persona en cuestión.

Sorprendido, abrí mis ojos de par en par.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Una semana después_

Con Fred y Victoire a mis lados y cada uno con un montón de flores de diferentes colores y listones de diferentes diseños, terminé otro arreglo de flores y satisfecha con el resultado, sonreí junto con ellos. Sabía que podía hacer todo eso sin ayuda de la magia, sin embargo, era la única manera que tenía de distraerme y todo tenía que quedar listo para esa tarde.

Mañana sería 17 de Enero, mañana se cumplirían sietes meses de la muerte de Ron. Y mañana por fin él tendría una despedida digna de él.

Mañana sería casi un mes de no ver a Harry, y no sabía cómo iba a hacer para soportar tantos más.

-Quedó precioso, tía!-

-Sí!- mirando todo a su alrededor, Fred juntó sus manitas con emoción- El tío Ron seguramente está muy feliz!-

Ante aquella simple declaración, solo atiné a sonreír de oreja a oreja y revolver su cabello de manera juguetona.

-Eso es lo que espero, mi amor-

Antes de poder decir algo más, Luna apareció frente a nosotros con tres platos del famoso y delicioso pastel de calabaza de Molly y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Miren lo que les traigo!-

-Pastel de calabaza, que rico!-

Como dos niños que no han comido algo dulce en años, se abalanzaron sobre Luna por el pastel de calabaza y una vez estuvo en sus manos se sentaron a comer en la improvisada mesa de trabajo que teníamos en el jardín de La Madriguera.

Con una sonrisa, continué con mi trabajo con las flores hasta que finalmente una sonriente Luna se detuvo a mi lado y me ofreció el último plato que llevaba.

-Toma, te traje la última rebanada que quedaba-

En el momento justo que el olor de la calabaza impregnó mis sentidos, una sensación de asco me inundó de inmediato. Aún cuando se veía simplemente delicioso, la mera idea de comérmelo me pareció imposible.

-Puaj, que asco- hice un puchero- Aléjalo de mí Luna, por favor!-

-Pero si el pastel de calabaza es tu favorito!- me miró con ojos como platos- Me acabas de decir que querías un pedazo!-

-Pues ya no quiero- miré el pedazo como si fuera venenoso -Es más, no quiero ni tenerlo cerca- incapaz de seguir soportando el olor, me tapé la nariz- Eww, Luna, en serio aléjalo de mí!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si tanto te molesta- dejando el plato en la mesa a su lado, Luna se cruzó de brazos y me miró con ceño-Que rara que estás Hermione…-

Ignorando el comentario y sobre todo la razón por la que lo decía, me encogí de hombros y seguí juntando las flores en otro arreglo.

-No pasa nada, Luna- sonreí de medio lado, despreocupada- Solo que se me quitaron las ganas de comer-

Haciendo un puchero de duda, Luna me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Si no te conociera, podría jurar que…-

Antes de poder continuar, Luna se calló al instante y volteó su rostro para mirar el jardín a la distancia y fruncir el ceño, como queriendo asegurarse que estaba viendo bien.

-Parece que alguien te busca, Herms-

Extrañada al escucharla decir eso, miré en la misma dirección que ella miraba y sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos con algo de sorpresa.

Entrando por verja principal del jardín, un alto hombre apareció frente a nosotras dejándome completamente estática. Y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, el rubio de ojos grises se acercó con un solo objetivo en mente.

Llegar hasta donde estaba.

Al parecer, Draco Malfoy tenía algo que decirme, y no iba a irse de ahí hasta no hacerlo.


	27. Enterrando el Pasado

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo, y aclaro, PENULTIMO capítulo! Siento si confundí a pocos, muchos o la mayoría cuando dije que serían 27 capítulos. Yo me base en el número de capítulo que aparece al inicio de cada uno, no en los marcados por ff. La nota de autora, que vendría siendo el capítulo 2, lo omití al contar. _

_Así que, como pueden ver- y espero les alegre-, este no es el final! _

_Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Debo admitir que para mí fue un capítulo muy emotivo y lleno de verdades que me conmovió al escribir, espero el título ayude un poco. Aun no puedo creer que el fic haya llegado hasta aquí! _

_Sin más que decir, los dejo disfrutar antes del siguiente que será nuestro último capítulo y - ahora sí- el final! _

**Capítulo 26°: Enterrando el Pasado**

**~Hermione's POV~**

Tenía que estar perdiendo la vista, o probablemente estaba alucinando.

Estática en mi lugar y sin poder registrar el hecho de que Draco Malfoy era el hombre que caminaba hacia nosotras, fruncí el ceño y parpadeé repetidamente mientras frente a nosotras, él acortaba la distancia con pasos largos, firmes y serenos.

A mi lado, Luna me dio un ligero codazo con expresión de sorpresa, limitándonos a permanecer paradas sin hacer nada hasta que finalmente, Draco Malfoy estuvo a apenas un metro de distancia de nosotras.

Mirándome fijamente con sus profundos ojos grises.

-Buenos días-

Sintiendo otro ligero codazo de Luna en el costado, me di cuenta que tenía que responder.

-Hola, Draco-

Sin saber qué rayos más decir, cerré la boca y permanecí impasible en mi lugar. Entonces, y como si alguien me hubiera dado un golpe, recordé que ese rubio que me miraba impasible había sido la razón por la que Harry había pasado por tanto dolor.

Sin poder evitarlo, tensé mi cuerpo de manera inmediata.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Necesito hablar contigo- pareció querer decir mi nombre, pero se contuvo- No tomará mucho tiempo-

-¿Conmigo?- el tono fue más grosero de lo que hubiera querido- ¿Qué rayos tendrías tu que hablar conmigo?-

A mi lado, Luna me miró de forma significativa, pero no me importó. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado grosera y prepotente, sin embargo en aquellos momentos en los que no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, me tenía sin cuidado.

Por otro lado, tenía que admitir que el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estuviera frente a mí, pidiendo hablar conmigo, me había sorprendido tanto que seguía sin creerlo. Sin poder evitarlo, algo pareció saltar en mi interior, presa de la excitación.

Frente a mí, Malfoy parecía totalmente inmune a mi evidente rudeza, e ignorando por completo mi mirada fría soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Podría no decirte nada de lo que vengo a decirte, en realidad a mí no me beneficia en nada- se encogió de hombros, indiferente- Pero supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo-

No contesté. Mirándolo con ceño y con evidente desconfianza, me crucé de brazos en actitud defensiva mientras a mi lado, Luna pasaba su mirada de uno a otro sin decir palabra. Frente a mí, Draco llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo y me miró con frialdad.

-Si quieres escucharme o no sinceramente me da igual, Granger- espetó- Yo no gano nada con esto y no tengo todo el día para esperar a que te decidas, así que si no te interesa puedo irme y se acabó-

Altanero, arrogante e indiferente como siempre, Malfoy llevó sus manos a los bolsillos del abrigo y se limitó a mirarme con expresión serena. A mi lado, Luna me propinó tal codazo que tuve que voltear a verla, y abriendo sus ojos para reprenderme con la mirada, me dio a entender que más me valía escuchar lo que Draco tenía que decir.

Aún cuando me molestara.

Pero sabía que no iba a dejarlo ir. No cuando se había tomado la molestia de buscarme. No cuando tenía algo que decirme. Algo que me llenaba de incertidumbre, y que tenía que saber de inmediato sino quería volverme loca.

Solté un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo, hablemos adentro-

Y dirigiéndole una última mirada significativa a Luna, caminé por el jardín con Malfoy detrás de mí hacía La Madriguera, mientras mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, con mil preguntas rondando en mi cabeza y mi corazón latiendo acelerado.

Y una sola pregunta repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Aprovechando que nadie se encontraba en la pequeña y acogedora salita de los Weasley caminé hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea y con un simple gesto de mano lo invité a tomar asiento en el sillón individual a mi lado, sin preocuparme siquiera por ofrecerle una taza de té.

Tendría algo que decirme, pero aún con todo Malfoy era por mucho una de mis personas menos preferidas en el mundo.

Con una mueca que no supe interpretar y con esa postura altanera que lo caracterizaba, miró algo receloso el pequeño pero acogedor lugarcito hasta detenerse en el lugar que le había indicado, y tomando una suave bocanada de aire, me imitó hasta que finalmente los dos estuvimos sentados de frente en la habitación.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Draco se limitó a mirar a su alrededor con evidente incomodidad mientras por dentro, la incertidumbre y la curiosidad estaban matándome.

-¿Y bien?- rompí el silencio abruptamente- ¿De qué quieres hablarme?-

-Vaya Granger, al parecer no has cambiado nada- sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó en el sillón- Sigues siendo la misma mandona de siempre-

Ante mi mirada para nada amigable y mi evidente tensión al escucharlo decir aquello, Malfoy entornó los ojos y soltó un bufido algo burlón y despectivo, que me recordó al niño mimado y altanero que había conocido en Hogwarts.

-E igual de aburrida-

-Al grano, Malfoy-

-Bien, creo que no es necesario andar con rodeos- se encogió de hombros- Seré breve. Estoy aquí para decirte que tu adorado Potter es un hombre completamente libre, así que no hay nada que te impida estar con él-

Aquella oración dicha con tanta naturalidad y de forma rápida, me pareció como algo dicho en otra realidad. Para empezar, no tenía idea como era que Malfoy estaba enterado de lo mío con Harry, pero en aquellos momentos eso era lo que menos importaba.

¿Draco había dicho libre?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Vaya Granger, debo decir que me decepcionas- sonrió con una arrogancia que casi me provocó rabia- Te recordaba un poco más lista-

Incapaz de hacer caso a sus insultos tontos y burlones, fruncí el ceño y lo miré con algo que supe no podía ser confusión, y que estaba segura por la mirada de Malfoy se notaba en todo mi rostro.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-

-De que el bebé que Ginny está esperando nunca fue de Harry, es mío-

Soltó de golpe, de manera sencilla y sin rodeos.

Por un momento no pude hacer más que quedarme estática en mi lugar, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de decirme. Y aquello me pareció un sueño de lo más extraño. O más bien un chiste de lo más cruel.

-Draco…por favor- por un momento quise reírme, sin saber bien porque-Me imagino que haces esto porque la quieres, o sientes por ella…lo que sea que sientas- fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza confundida-Pero no tiene caso que te hagas responsable de eso solo para…-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Draco me interrumpió con una larga inhalación y sentándose en el borde del sillón, se inclinó hacia adelante para hablar con serenidad y lentitud.

-Hermione, no me estás escuchando- era la primera vez que decía mi nombre -Estoy diciéndote la verdad, ese bebé es mío, y tengo pruebas de que así es-

No pude contestar nada. Tensando mi espalda, me enderecé en el asiento y lo miré aún sin creer que estuviera hablando en sus cinco sentidos.

¿Pruebas?

-¿Qué?-

-Ginny tiene ocho meses de embarazo, su doctor me lo confirmó- se detuvo un momento y tomó aire-Ron murió hace apenas siete meses, para ser más exacto, Ginny estuvo con Harry hace siete meses-

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, me limité a mirarlo sin decir nada mientras mis ojos se abrían lentamente hasta quedar como dos platos. Entonces él soltó otro suspiro, y obviamente convencido de que no diría nada, sonrió de medio lado.

-Creo que puedes hacer las matemáticas tú sola-

-Pero, lo que Ginny me dijo…-

-Ginny te mintió- me cortó de inmediato, entornando los ojos- Supongo que en su último intento porque Harry y tú se separaran, al ver que él ya no volvería con ella por lo del bebé- se encogió de hombros, casi burlón antes de continuar-Aunque supongo que fue una medida muy desesperada. Era obvio que Harry no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y aceptar que era suyo sin comprobarlo después de saber que yo también podía ser el padre-

Sonriendo, se arrellanó en el sillón y me miró fijamente.

-Aunque claro, contaba con que no sería él quien se alejara, sino tú. Tú con tu buen sentido de la justicia, la bondad y todas esas tonterías de los Gryffindor- sonrió aun más- Y no se equivocó-

Yo seguía en una especie de trance. Procesando lo que acababa de decirme, lo que eso _significaba_. Después de unos largos instantes, subí mi mirada y las palabras volvieron a mis labios.

-Pero…entonces Ginny…-

-Ginny siempre supo que el bebé era mío Hermione, jamás tuvo una duda al respecto-

-¿Qué?- desencajé mi mandíbula- Entonces todo este tiempo, ella…-

-Todo este tiempo le hizo creer a Harry y a todos que era de él-

De nuevo al grano. La idea que se había formado en mi cabeza y que Draco acababa de escupirme me golpeó con una fuerza impresionante, y durante un momento me quedé mirando a la nada mientras pensaba en Ginny.

En una Ginny que no conocía, capaz de hacer algo tan bajo y desesperado sin importarle el dolor que podía causar. El dolor que le había causado a Harry, a Draco, y a mí. Personas a las que se suponía que amaba.

-¿Cómo…cómo pudo hacer algo así?-

Mi pregunta fue sincera. Necesitaba una respuesta, algo que me ayudara a comprenderla.

-Porque tenía miedo, Hermione- al ver mi evidente confusión, continuó- Cuando supo que estaba embarazada de mí, le aterró pensar en lo que todos dirían, pues tenía apenas un mes divorciada y ya estaba esperando un hijo de otro- se encogió de hombros- Obviamente se diría que ella había sido infiel-

Al ver que no tenía intención alguna de contestar o decir algo, soltó un suspiro y prosiguió.

-Así que me inventó una excusa tonta de que no me quería, que todo había sido solo sexo y que se sentía mal por lo que habíamos hecho y por su divorcio con Harry, y me pidió que me alejara- explicaba todo con serenidad-Me dijo que no quería estar conmigo, que lo único que había sido para ella era alguien con quien tener sexo y experimentar lo prohibido- sonrió de medio lado, tal vez recordando todo- Me fui por un tiempo, pensando que me decía la verdad, de haber sabido que estaba embarazada jamás me habría ido-

-Entonces…- comencé por fin, y él salió de su trance- Cuando estuvo con Harry…¿Ella ya sabía que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo?-

-Así es, justo en el momento que me fui murió Ron- soltó sin más -Ella recién me había alejado y sabía que estaba embarazada, y en un ataque tal vez de desesperación, buscó a Harry y vio la oportunidad perfecta-

De nuevo se encogió de hombros, haciendo caso omiso de mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Supongo que todo se acomodó a su favor y así Harry estaría seguro que el bebé era suyo-

-Pero…si dices que tiene ocho meses- me detuve un momento, moviendo mi dedo mientras contaba- ¿Cómo planeaba hacerle creer a Harry eso? Harry sabe contar, se habría dado cuenta que nacería un mes antes!-

-Un parto adelantado, las madres primerizas suelen tenerlos- se encogió de hombros de nuevo-Algún accidente, atrasar el parto, después de todo solo se trataba de unas cuantas semanas- entornó los ojos- Que sé yo Hermione! Nosotros los hombres solemos ser muy estúpidos de vez en cuando, y perdona que te lo diga, pero Potter es tan malditamente noble que suele ser más que los demás-

Potter. La sola mención de su apellido me trajo su recuerdo de vuelta y tomando una larga bocanada de aire con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, me di cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido cuatro semanas antes cuando, creyendo que ese niño era suyo y que no podía crecer sin un padre de tiempo completo, lo había corrido de mi casa y de mi vida sin más.

Había sido una reverenda estúpida.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, recordé lo que Malfoy acababa de decirme, algo que precisamente era él quién tenía que escuchar. Darse cuenta por fin y de una vez y por todas, que no había nada que lo atara a Ginny.

Que no iba a tener ningún hijo. Que era libre.

-Te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, Draco- comencé solemne, intentando parecer serena-Pero creo que debiste habérselo dicho a Harry antes que a mí-

-Harry ya lo sabe, Hermione. Lo busqué en el refugio de la playa y se lo dije hace dos días, en cuanto me enteré de que el niño es mío y Ginny ya no pudo negarlo-

Aquella noticia que debió haberme dejado satisfecha y tranquila, hizo exactamente todo lo contrario. Incapaz de decir nada, tomé una larga bocanada de aire al darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba, y sin poder evitarlo, un sentimiento de decepción me embargó por completo.

Harry ya lo sabía.

Y no había venido a buscarme.

-¿Ya lo sabe?- pregunté lo obvio, y me sentí estúpida.

-Sí. Se lo dije de inmediato, después de todo era él quién debía saberlo-

-Claro, claro- sonreí de medio lado, intentando no demostrar mi evidente decepción- Por supuesto-

-Como sea, ahora todo está aclarado- se levantó de su lugar, y yo lo imité- Quería venir a decírtelo porque sé que estas enamorada de ese idiota ¿Qué le viste, eh?-

Solo en aquella ocasión me permití sonreír. Por una parte, me parecía casi increíble el cinismo burlón de Malfoy, hablando de Harry de aquella manera cuando lo había dañado tanto. Por otra parte, recordé de nuevo a ese hombre tan maravilloso que amaba como a nadie, y a quien había sacado de mi vida sin más, lastimándolo de aquella manera cuando él solo se había desvivido por que estuviéramos juntos.

Por amarme.

Y ahora era un hombre completamente libre al que por supuesto, había perdido por toda mi estupidez.

-Bien, creo que ya no tengo nada que seguir haciendo aquí- la voz de Malfoy me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Creo que ya hice mi buena obra del día o probablemente de mi vida, lo que decidas hacer es tu asunto-

Miró a su alrededor con aquella típica mirada altanera y con ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba, sonrió de medio lado a modo de despedida y dio media vuelta para irse. Y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, hablé con fuerza para detenerlo.

-¿Draco?- se giró para mirarme con una ceja alzada-Sé que no me incumbe pero…¿Qué harás con respecto a Ginny?-

Ante la sola mención de su nombre su mirada se suavizó de inmediato y contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, su semblante perdió todo rastro de dureza que lo caracterizaba.

-Estaré con ella, y por supuesto con mi hijo- dijo con serenidad- A pesar de todas las tonterías que hizo, se que las hizo por miedo. De todas maneras la amo…- se detuvo unos instantes, meditando sus palabras y sonrió- Creo que conoces el sentimiento-

Sonreí junto con él.

-Hasta luego, Hermione-

Y con un simple movimiento de cabeza, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta y dejarme completamente sola en la pequeña salita.

Parada en mi lugar, completamente estática y con mil ideas llegando a mi cabeza de manera desordenada, miré el suelo gastado de la salita sin moverme un solo centímetro, pensando en todo lo que acababa de descubrir.

Un hijo de Ginny, pero no de Harry. Un lazo roto, algo que lo liberaba por completo. Malfoy. Ron. Todo llegando a mi cabeza a velocidad vertiginosa, pero por sobre todo, la imagen de él grabada con fuego dentro de mí.

Fue entonces cuando me dejé caer en el sofá detrás de mí, con mi mirada perdida y una sola verdad repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Había sido una estúpida.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, parada en medio del intenso frío del jardín ya adornado y listo para lo que vendría mañana, miré la tumba una vez más y contuve el aliento. Había dejado de llorar hace unos minutos, y gracias al aire fresco que poco a poco me había tranquilizado, por fin podía acomodar mis ideas y pensar con la cabeza más clara.

Nada más había visto ese nombre grabado en la piedra y me había soltado a llorar como una estúpida, con sentimientos encontrados en mi interior. Felicidad y tristeza. Liberación y culpa. Todos al mismo tiempo, pensando en Ron y nuestro asunto pendiente. Pensando en Ginny y su hijo y en como ya no les debía absolutamente nada.

Pensando en Harry, en cuanto lo amaba, en cuanto me gustaría estar frente a él estos momentos y decírselo.

Sin embargo, estaba aterrada. ¿Qué haría si lo hiciera? ¿Me aceptaría? ¿O me mandaría al demonio gracias a mi maldita indecisión y a mis culpas?

Sinceramente, no lo culparía de ser así.

Aún sin poder creer lo que Malfoy acababa de decirme, y que sin embargo, me había venido a mover mi mundo de cabeza. Me había aclarado todo de una manera impresionante, que estaba segura que cualquiera que me viera podría decir que me habían cambiado por otra.

Solo podía tenerlo a él en mi cabeza, y la increíble realidad que me había golpeado con fuerza hace unos minutos. Harry había tenido razón siempre, había sido tan ciega, tan obstinada, tan necia. Tan incapaz de ver lo que tenía frente a mí, del amor que él estaba dispuesto a brindarme siempre, sin importar nada.

Yo lo había alejado. Y él había sido muy claro. Cuando estuviera lista…cuando pudiera entregarme a él por completo…

Sin embargo, ahí, frente a la tumba de Ron, algo parecía anclarme a la tierra, recordándome la promesa que le había hecho a él hacía apenas dos semanas en ese mismo lugar. Terminar con lo que teníamos pendiente, despedirme de él.

Pensé en todo lo que había hecho las últimas semanas, y que se encontraba listo detrás de mí alzándose imponente en todo el jardín y suspiré. ¿Sería suficiente? Mañana, cuando todo terminara ¿Podría dejarlo ir?

¿Podría dejar ir a Ron y ser feliz con Harry de una maldita vez?

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, sentí un cálido y conocido brazo rodear mis hombros, sacándome una ligera sonrisa al instante. Sin necesidad de voltear a ver a la persona a mi lado, dejé que me envolviera en su cálido abrazo y me limité a quedarme callada, sintiendo una paz interior que nada podía quebrar.

Molly siempre tenía el mismo efecto en las personas.

-Me dijo Luna que Draco Malfoy acaba de irse- me tensé solo un poco, y rogué que no lo notara- ¿Ha hablado contigo?-

No supe porque, pero estuve segura de escuchar un tono bastante sugestivo, casi como si Molly estuviera rogando que así hubiera sido.

-Sí, hablamos- hice un movimiento con mi mano, restándole importancia- Solo venía de pasada-

Dándose cuenta que prefería dejar el tema por la paz, sentí su mirada algo inquisitiva pero decidió cambiar de tema. Agradecí el gesto mentalmente.

-Todo ha quedado maravilloso, cariño- dijo en un susurro, sonriente- Estoy segura que mañana será maravilloso-

-Tuve mucha ayuda, Molly. Y todo fue gracias a ti- la miré y sonreí- Pero sí, todo se ve fantástico- giré mi cabeza para mirar el jardín, satisfecha-Mañana será perfecto-

-Será la despedida perfecta-

Aquella oración tan corta y pronunciada con tanta seguridad, me puso en alerta al instante. Aún cuando era la única razón que realmente rondaba en mi cabeza al hacer todo esto, no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre mis razones, mucho menos a Molly.

Pero lo que más me había sorprendido, era el tono. Sonaba tan sereno y tan seguro. Tan definitivo.

Que en aquél momento estuve segura que aquella era la razón por la que hacía esto. Sin embargo el miedo aún me carcomía, pensando si aquello sería suficiente.

-Todo esto que has hecho cariño, ha sido tan maravilloso- volteó a mirarme-Y sé que Ron está feliz con esto, muy feliz- se detuvo, pensando en las palabras correctas- Pero también sé que él hubiera querido que tú fueras feliz, sin importar nada-

-Lo sé-

Al parecer aquella fue la respuesta equivocada. Como implorando paciencia o tal vez dándose cuenta de que no se había dado a entender, Molly negó con la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro mientras yo la miraba confundida. Antes de poder decir algo, Molly soltó su abrazo y dando media vuelta tomo mis manos con fuerza.

Obligándome a mirar sus ojos dulces y maternales. Que en aquél momento me miraban con ternura y comprensión.

-Es por eso que debes hacerlo, Hermione, sin importarte lo que digan los demás. Y dejar de sentir ese miedo de ser feliz- se detuvo unos instantes-Con Harry-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, y por un momento creí no haber escuchado bien. ¿Había dicho Harry?

¿Hablaba de ser feliz con Harry?

-¿Qué?- parpadeé varias veces y sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a las mías.

-Cariño…- suavizó su mirada- Sé que amaste a Ron con toda tu alma- era una afirmación, una que me llegó hasta lo más profundo-Pero él se ha ido, y tú no puedes…- se detuvo, buscando mejor sus palabras- No debes negarte la oportunidad de ser feliz con Harry-

De nuevo, por un momento pensé no haber escuchado bien, sin poder creer que Molly me estuviera diciendo aquello. Que me estuviera hablando de dejar ir a Ron. De ser feliz con Harry.

-¿Q…qué?- meneé un poco la cabeza-Molly, tú…-

-Siempre lo supe, querida- aquella afirmación fue como una bofetada-Harry y tu son como mis hijos, y una madre siempre sabe todo- sonrió ligeramente-Entiendo porque callaste y porque quisiste ser tan discreta, pero debes saber que nada me daría más felicidad que verlos juntos-

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Era tan increíble, tan extrañamente correcto que me dijera aquello en esos precisos momentos y sobre todo tan importante, viniendo de ella. De la madre del que había sido mi esposo, quien no me decía aquello como si me estuviera dando permiso para ser feliz.

Me estaba alentando a ser feliz. Con Harry. Con el hombre que amaba.

-Así como se que Ron hubiera querido lo mismo, nada podría dejarlo más tranquilo que sabiéndote con él-

-Mo…Molly-

Maldición. Estaba llorando otra vez.

-No había querido decirte nada, por respeto a tu dolor, por respeto a los dos- pude ver las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos- Pero ahora que sabes la verdad, que sabes que Harry no es el padre del hijo que mi Ginny espera, no puedo seguir callando por más tiempo-

En aquél momento, estaba segura que mi mandíbula no podía estar más desencajada. Al parecer todo ese tiempo Molly había sabido absolutamente todo, y por supuesto, no pude evitar regañarme al darme cuenta que la conocía lo suficiente para suponerlo, y sin embargo nunca lo había hecho.

Había estado tan cegada para verlo, para imaginar que ella sospechaba, sabía.

-Es momento de que entierres tu pasado, querida, Ron no habría querido que vivieras en él- miró la tumba frente a nosotras-Que te consumieras por el dolor de su recuerdo- me miró de nuevo y sonrió- Él habría querido que fueras feliz-

Eso fue lo último que tuvo que decirme.

-Oh…Molly-

Sin poder evitarlo, y agobiada por tantas verdades y sentimientos descubiertos en tan poco tiempo, abracé a Molly con fuerza mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decirme.

No necesitaba más para darme cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, para darme cuenta cuanto amaba a Harry, lo suficiente para decidir ser feliz de una vez por todas.

Con él.

-No te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz, cariño, y búscalo-

Y abrazadas frente a la tumba de Ron, lo único que atiné a hacer fue a sonreír con fuerza.

~o~

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó desde que Molly, una vez que nos hubiéramos separado del abrazo, se fue y me dejó ahí sola de nuevo frente a la tumba de Ron.

Lo único que sabía era lo que tenía que hacer. Por más miedo que tuviera, por más insegura que estuviera sobre lo que haría. Porque por un lado estaba lo que yo quería, lo que haría.

Por otro lado estaba él, y todo el dolor que le había causado.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en algo más, los suaves e inconfundibles pasos de mi mejor amiga se escucharon detrás de mí hasta detenerse a mi lado. Con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, una sonrisa pícara en los labios y expresión triunfal me miró de reojo mientras yo componía una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar la tumba frente a mí.

-Fui una estúpida, Luna-

Ante esa simple afirmación, Luna pareció entrar en un ataque de adrenalina y elevando sus brazos al cielo, miró hacia arriba para soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Vaya! Por fin te das cuenta!- casi saltó a mi lado de la emoción-Lo siento amiga, pero desgraciadamente en eso no puedo contradecirte. Por Merlín, gracias por abrirle los ojos a esta necia!-

-¿Crees que me perdone?-

-Eso solo lo averiguarás si lo buscas y le pides perdón, Herms-

Sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Era lo que iba a hacer, y sin embargo, estaba asustada de lo que pudiera pasar. Lo había lastimado tanto…

-Le dije cosas tan horribles, Luna- dije sin dejar de mirar la tumba -Le dije que lo quería fuera de mi vida, le dije que no lo amaba-

-Pues por eso mismo debes ir a buscarlo! Tienes que ser tú la que vaya ahora, tienes que ser tú la que le diga que lo amas!-

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Mañana, cuando todo terminara. Cuando me despidiera de él.

Mañana empezaba mi vida con Harry.

-Lo sé- suspiré-Es lo menos que él se merece-

Antes de decirme algo más, mi mejor amiga se colocó frente a mí y tomando mis manos con fuerza, me miró con sus ojos azules brillando con intensidad.

-Ve con Harry, Hermione- declaró con seguridad-Búscalo, retira lo que has dicho, dile la verdad, dile que lo amas, y permítete ser feliz de una buena vez- imploró con mirada compungida-Es lo que tú mereces y lo que Harry merece- sonrió antes de corregir-Lo que siempre han merecido-

Sonreí con ternura, incapaz de decir algo. No sabía que sería de mí en aquellos momentos de no ser por esa mujer, que siempre había estado a mi lado. En las buenas y en las malas.

-Debes estar con él. Mucho más ahora que puedes estar…- meneó la cabeza- Ahora más que nunca! Así que búscalo!-

No escuché la última frase, ni siquiera le presté atención.

Aún procesaba las palabras de Luna, aquella frase a medio terminar, que por supuesto había captado a la perfección. Pero eso no podía ser.

Luna tenía que estar equivocada, o tal vez la había interpretado mal. Yo no podía estar…

Suponer lo que estaba suponiendo Luna era simplemente una idea disparatada, pues Harry y yo habíamos tomado precauciones al hacer el amor. Al menos casi siempre…

Conteniendo una exclamación de sorpresa, el recuerdo de aquella ocasión en mi oficina me asaltó de golpe, cuando, demasiado desesperados y deseosos como para concentrarnos en otra cosa, no habíamos tomado ninguna precaución al hacer el amor.

Y como si algo quisiera confirmarme aquello que rondaba por mi cabeza, me di cuenta de algo más. Algo de lo que no había sido consciente en esos días, algo de lo que con tanto ajetreo y tantas cosas en mi cabeza ni siquiera había podido notar, demasiado ocupada siquiera para recordar una pequeñez como esa.

Una pequeñez que de pronto se había convertido en todo. Sin poder evitarlo, aferré con más fuerza las manos de Luna, procesando la idea.

Tenía más de una semana de retraso.

Y dándome cuenta de ese hecho, miré los ojos azules frente a mí con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Sentados en la mesa de la cocina y con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla en las manos, di otro sorbo del tarro y miré al pelirrojo que tenía frente a mí. Y en algún momento, pude imaginar que aquél que tenía frente a mi era mi mejor amigo, con el que solía hacer eso cada vez que nos veíamos.

-Así que ¿Todo está listo para mañana?-

Ante mi pregunta, George solo atinó a soltar un suspiro de satisfacción que me respondió de forma inmediata.

-Sí, todo está listo, y quedó perfecto debo decir- dijo con una sonrisa-Claro que Hermione nos ha traído como elfos domésticos, te juro que ni Dobby sufrió tanto bajo las órdenes de los Malfoy-

Sonreí de medio lado al imaginar la escena, y sin poder evitarlo, la pregunta se me escapó de los labios antes siquiera de poder darme cuenta.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Bien. Tan mandona, obsesiva y acelerada como siempre- sonrió con algo de ternura -Y encantadora, por supuesto. Casi podría decir que está más linda que antes-

No contesté. Sabía que eso era imposible, pero por un momento, pude deleitarme en imaginarla más hermosa, brillante e increíble que antes. Ante esa simple visión, solo atiné a sonreír de medio lado mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi tarro.

-Entonces…- frente a mí, George me miró con ceño fruncido- ¿Es definitivo? ¿No piensas ir?-

-No- respondí de forma cortante e inmediata- No creo que a ella le gustaría que estuviera ahí-

-Ron era tu mejor amigo, Harry. No- se retractó- Era tu hermano- dijo con seguridad- Hermione sabe eso, y no le gustaría que…-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me levanté de la mesa con el tarro en mi mano y caminé hasta la ventana, mirando el océano que tenía frente a mí con melancolía.

-Hermione fue muy clara, George. Me quiere fuera de su vida- dije sin dejar de mirar el paisaje afuera -Fuera de su vida se refiere a todo lo que le concierne, y eso también involucra a Ron- solo entonces di media vuelta para mirarlo-Así que no, no iré-

Era algo definitivo. Por más que me gustaría estar ahí, no podría soportar estar ahí. No cuando, de alguna forma u otra, sabía que la culpa me golpearía con fuerza una vez estuviera frente a la tumba de Ron, sabiendo que su esposa y su mujer, había sido mía también.

Pero sobre todo no podría soportar verla, y saberla tan lejos de mí.

Frente a mí y como queriendo sacar fuerzas de algún lado, George soltó un largo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos para mirarme con serenidad.

-El bebé de mi hermana no es tuyo, Harry-

Dijo simplemente, como claro recordatorio de que lo único que se nos separaba ya no existía, y al parecer, no había nada más que nos impidiera estar juntos. Por supuesto, fui incapaz de responder y frente a mí, George soltó otro largo suspiro.

-Malfoy mismo vino a confirmártelo hace unos días- continuó -Lo sabes ya, y eso era lo único que los separaba. No entiendo porque ustedes dos siguen separados y aferrados a…-

-Porque…- tomé una larga bocanada de aire- Porque eso no es todo lo que nos separa- me llevé una mano al cabello, frustrado -Hermione me sacó de su vida, George. Fue muy clara el decirme que no me quiere en ella, y yo debo respetar eso- lo miré derrotado -Así de sencillo-

-Pero si ella supiera, si le dices, tal vez…-

-Entiende George. Es ella la que debe decidirlo, no ser yo quien la presione a decidirlo!- me apunté con rabia-No pienso obligarla a sentir o hacer algo que no quiere-

Antes de dejarlo o poder decir algo más, y completamente frustrado conmigo mismo y con ella, me dejé caer en la silla que ocupaba antes y soltando un largo suspiro resignado, recargué mis codos sobre la mesa y lleve mis manos a la cabeza.

Agotado de pensar en lo mismo.

-Por Merlín, Harry…-

No dijo más. Solo entonces subí mi mirada, y con mis manos aún en la cabeza, lo miré con expresión cansada.

-¿Sabes lo duro que es para mí competir contra él, George?- solté sin más, incapaz de contener la frustración que sentía- ¿Amar a la misma mujer que fue de mi mejor amigo y saber que aún…así, ella lo prefiere a él?-

Frente a mí, esta vez fue momento de George para quedarse callado, mirándome esta vez con algo que más que parecía lástima, era comprensión.

-No puedo obligarla, no puedo forzar las cosas, no con Hermione-

Cruzando sus brazos, George solo atinó a soltar un suspiro derrotado y mirarme recargado desde su lugar.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Lo único que puedo hacer, George- sonriendo de medio lado sarcástico, lo miré -Aceptarlo, esperar…- tragué con fuerza- O resignarme-

Y aunque no dije nada, estaba seguro que lo último que había dicho sería lo que terminaría haciendo.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Vestida solo con mi camisón para dormir y con los nervios de punta, caminaba de un lado a otro en el pequeño espacio del baño de mi recámara mientras retorcía mis manos nerviosa.

Por Merlín. Iba a volverme loca de desesperación.

A mi lado y encima del lavabo, la prueba de embarazo que había comprado hacía apenas quince minutos se encontraba lista para marcar el resultado en unos momentos.

Y aquella espera de cinco minutos no podía parecerme más agónica.

Como había sido desde que había hablado con Luna, y desde que me había abierto los ojos.

Me había despedido de todos en La Madriguera hacía apenas media hora y una vez me hubiera aparecido en Londres, había comprado la prueba de embarazo en un santiamén. Había decidido comprarla en una farmacia de Londres a la que solía ir con mi madre de niña, segura de que ahí nadie me reconocería.

Estaba segura que comprarla en Hogsmeade, donde todo mundo me conocía y los chismes corrían como pólvora, habría sido lo peor que hubiera podido hacer.

Apenas había llegado y leído el maldito instructivo con las manos temblorosas había seguido las pocas instrucciones desesperada, sin tener idea de lo que estuviera haciendo fuera lo correcto. Estaba tan nerviosa que jamás en la vida algo me había parecido tan complicado de leer, de entender, y de hacer.

Y ahora ahí estaba. Unos minutos después.

Segura de que en cualquier momento me volvería loca, queriendo reírme de la desesperación al darme cuenta que los segundos pasaban demasiado lentos. Con las palabras de Luna retumbándome en la cabeza, con los acontecimientos de los días pasados regresando a mi memoria.

Pronto todo había hecho sentido. Los mareos, las náuseas y el asco, los vómitos, el cansancio tan extremo. Mi mente se negaba a registrarlo por completo, mientras mi corazón y mi cuerpo me dictaban otra cosa.

Y finalmente, después de largos minutos de espera en los que había caminado mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, la prueba estaba lista y finalmente me quedé estática en mi lugar. Cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y me acerqué al lavabo hasta quedar frente al espejo.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarme con fuerza.

Solo entonces abrí mis ojos. Con respiración agitada, sostuve el pequeño instrumento blanco entre mis manos y miré las dos líneas rosas en el centro del indicador que marcaban el resultado.

No una.

Dos líneas.

Era positivo.

Estaba esperando un bebé.

Estaba esperando un hijo de Harry.

Esa realidad me golpeó tan fuerte que abriendo mis ojos de par en par, llevé ambas manos a mi vientre de manera instintiva. Ahí, donde crecía mí bebé. Incapaz de detener las lágrimas de alegría que comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin control, levanté la mirada hasta posarla en el espejo, asimilando la idea que dentro de mí había vida, que iba a tener un bebé de Harry, que iba a ser mamá.

Y con sus ojos castaños brillando de emoción a través de las lágrimas y su mandíbula desencajada de la emoción, la mujer del reflejo frente a mí me devolvió una enorme sonrisa.


	28. La Fuerza Del Destino

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo por fin el __último__ capítulo de ésta historia que no puedo creer que ya se haya terminado. Al comenzarla a escribir hace ya más de un año, parecía tan vaga en mi cabeza y creí que no me darían las ideas para una historia larga, y sin embargo, aquí está! Debo decir que escribir esta historia fue algo adictivo y en algo que simplemente tenía que terminar, y en algunos momentos deseé que no terminara pero creo que es hora de que por fin esos dos estén juntos ;). _

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos, me dejaron review o simplemente me leyeron, gracias a eso pude continuar esta historia hasta terminarla :). Espero que, al igual que yo disfruté escribiendo, ustedes disfruten de éste capítulo en el que por fin y después de taaanto drama, nuestra adorable parejita será feliz!_

_No pienso adelantarles nada, solo espero que disfruten!_

**Capítulo 27°: La Fuerza Del Destino**

**~Hermione's POV~**

Con una última mirada al espejo de cuerpo completo, terminé por alisar mi vestido color blanco y suspiré. Me encontraba terriblemente nerviosa y ansiosa, esperando que todo saliera a la perfección ese día.

Desde el principio hasta el fin, ese día tenía que ser perfecto.

Con la mirada fija en mi reflejo, pasaron varios minutos antes de que reaccionara. Me miraba de arriba abajo, incapaz de creer que en menos de un año, tantas cosas me hubieran pasado.

Desde el divorcio de Harry y la muerte de mi esposo, el embarazo de Ginny y enamorarme de nuevo de mi mejor amigo, hasta el pequeño ser que llevaba y crecía poco a poco en mi vientre, como un recordatorio del amor que existía y existiría siempre entre los dos.

Sin poder evitarlo, me puse de lado y colocando mi mano en la espalda, examiné con cuidado mi aún plano vientre de un escaso mes de embarazo. Gracias a Merlín tenía apenas unas pocas semanas, y con aquél vestido estaba segura que nadie notaría absolutamente nada.

Sonriendo como una reverenda estúpida, di media vuelta hasta quedar de nuevo frente al espejo y toqué mi vientre con emoción, algo que había hecho desde anoche en incontables ocasiones. Mi bebé estaba ahí. Un bebé mío y de Harry.

-Harry-

Suspiré su nombre. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que no estábamos juntos.

Durante largos segundos miré mi reflejo para asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden con mi cabello, que ahora se encontraba peinado en largos y pesados tirabuzones que me caían con ligereza por los hombros, y también para asegurarme de que me encontraba en condiciones para salir de casa.

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, tanto que por un momento creía que se me saldría del pecho.

_Tienes que tranquilizarte, Hermione_. Pensé, colocando una mano en el pecho mientras aspiraba con fuerza, y como queriendo tomar fuerzas para salir miré la fotografía de Ron en la mesita de noche y guiñé un ojo.

-Bien, Ron, ésta va por ti-

Y recibiendo a cambio otro guiño igual por parte del pelirrojo sonriente de la fotografía, sonreí con ganas y salí de mi habitación para ir directo a la Madriguera donde seguramente todos estaban esperándome.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, fue cuando estuve a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

De pie en la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín de la Madriguera y sin poder creer lo que veía, contemplé el paisaje que tenía frente a mí boquiabierta y mis ojos abiertos de par en par. Di unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo mis piernas flaquear y los nervios atacarme de nuevo con fuerza. Completamente ofuscada, observé todo a mi alrededor con cuidado mientras absorbía cada detalle.

Aquello era mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado.

Después de dos semanas de idear, planear y hacer, la decoración había quedado simplemente exquisita, dándole al jardín el toque elegante, tranquilo y a la vez alegre que esperaba.

A mi derecha, y adornada por un montón de flores blancas a sus pies, una larga mesa enfundada con un mantel blanco se encontraba repleta de fotos de Ron, desde aquellas en nuestros primeros años en Hogwarts hasta las de toda la familia en las últimas Navidades. Una foto de ambos en nuestra boda, en ese mismo jardín y riendo completamente sonrojados mientras nos lanzaban arroz se acomodaba casi al centro.

Y en el centro, adornado por un hermoso marco plateado, se alzaba una foto de él enfundado en un pantalón y camisa blanca en el jardín de nuestra casa, con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras sonreía.

Solo él, simple, despreocupado, como siempre había sido.

Con una media sonrisa, dejé de mirar las fotos en la mesa para continuar mi recorrido visual por el jardín, admirando el intenso color verde que se observaba a pesar del invierno. Desperdigados por todo el jardín, montones de árboles se alzaban frondosos, mientras hermosas enredaderas con flores de todos colores se enlazaban unas con otras, creando techados de hojas en algunos lugares. Desde donde yo me encontraba hasta el final del jardín, un sendero marcado por flores azules se extendía por todo el pasto y entre un montón de sillas blancas acomodadas en filas, hasta terminar en un pequeño y sencillo podio de madera cubierto de flores blancas en su base. A un lado de la tumba de Ron.

Donde un altar sencillo, repleto de flores, cartas y recuerdos de todo tipo como sus camisetas, escobas y uniformes se alzaba imponente alrededor de la lápida de mármol negro.

Pero, y a pesar de que la decoración era imponente, aquello no había sido lo que me había hecho abrir mis ojos de par en par maravillada. Era la gran cantidad de gente que había. Desde los Weasley, amigos de Hogwarts, amigos del trabajo y otros tantos del mundo de la magia, el jardín se encontraba repleto de gente vestida de blanco, conversando animadamente en lo que más que otro funeral parecía una fiesta.

Satisfecha, sonreí de medio lado al darme cuenta de que precisamente eso era lo que quería. Y lo que estaba segura que Ron quería.

-Bien- suspiré, armándome de valor- Aquí vamos-

Con una sonrisa sincera plasmada en mi rostro, caminé lentamente por el jardín mientras saludaba a todos con alegría, incapaz de creer que Ron hubiera sido querido y fuera extrañado por tanta gente.

-Hermione!- abrazaba a todos, escuchando sus comentarios emocionados- Esto es divino!-

-Querida!- me saludaban otros, abrazándome con fuerza- Te ves preciosa! Y todo está maravilloso!-

Completamente ofuscada por una dulce y cálida sensación de cariño, saludé a todos los que pude hasta que finalmente encontré un lugar cerca de la mesa completamente solo. Agradeciendo a Merlín la oportunidad de calmarme y dejar que mi acelerado corazón se normalizara, tomé una larga bocanada de aire para tranquilizar mis nervios.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Tú!- escuché el grito, y sin poder evitarlo, solté un largo suspiro mientras sonreía.

No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que, caminando con rapidez y sus ojos aventando chispas, era Luna la que se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad. Seguramente con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

-Hola, Luna- sonreí una vez que estuvo frente a mí- Te ves lindísima-

-Ay amiga!- sonriendo de oreja a oreja, me abrazó con fuerza- Tú te ves aún más- se separó de mí para admirar el resultado de dos semanas, maravillada- Y esto es…ha quedado…simplemente perfecto, Herms. Maravilloso-

-Lo sé, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace-

-Por fin…- me miró de nuevo, aún sonriente- Por fin podrás despedirte de él. Después de todo, él habría querido que lo hicieras y fueras feliz-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado para mirarla.

-Luna, créeme que lo seré…- llevé la mano a mi vientre de manera instintiva- Eso te lo puedo asegurar-

No necesité decir más. Boquiabierta y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, Luna miró la mano que tenia sobre mi vientre mientras movía su boca sin emitir sonido, intentando decir algo coherente.

-Herms…tu, entonces siempre si…- señaló mi vientre con mano temblorosa- Tu…-

-Parece ser que eres una observadora increíble, amiga-

-Ay por Dios…estás…- llevó su mano a la frente- Estás…-

-Sí- sonreí aún más, y tomando una larga bocanada de aire, le aseguré lo que estaba pensando- Estoy embarazada, Luna-

-Por Merlín! Hermione!-

Soltando un grito de verdadera emoción que me pudo haber reventado los oídos, Luna se abalanzó sobre mí con fuerza y dándome un abrazo que me quitó el aliento, comenzó a dar ligeros saltitos de emoción mientras las frases "Voy a ser tía", "Tendremos un pequeño Potter" y otras tantas más salían de su boca sin preocuparse porque alguien la escuchara. Abrazada a ella e intentando mantener la calma y dejar de reír, miré alrededor para asegurarme de que en efecto estábamos solas.

-Shh! Baja la voz, Luna!- regañé por lo bajo mientras nos separábamos- Alguien podría escucharnos!-

-Ay sí, lo siento, lo siento- tomando una larga bocanada de aire para calmarse, Luna me tomó de las manos y sonrió con emoción- Es que…no puedo creerlo! Un bebé, un bebé tuyo y de Harry!- sonreí al darme cuenta de la emoción que sentía al escuchar eso- Estoy tan feliz por ti Herms! Esto es lo que mereces! Y lo que Harry también merece!-

Incapaz de contestarle algo y sintiendo las lágrimas de emoción acumularse de nuevo en mis ojos, sonreí con más fuerza y apreté sus manos entre las mías.

-Tienes que decírselo a Harry, Herms, cuanto antes- durante unos segundos se limitó a mirarme con ojos entrecerrados, esperando respuesta- Porque lo buscarás, ¿Verdad?-

Antes de poder decir algo y dejándome con la boca abierta, George llegó hasta donde estábamos y saludándonos de un fuerte abrazo, me miró con una sonrisa tierna sin soltarme por completo.

-Estás lindísima, Herms- sonreí enternecida mientras George miraba el jardín- Todo está preparado y te están esperando- me miró de nuevo y sonrió- Ya es hora- ante esa simple frase, cerré mis ojos nerviosa y tomé una larga bocanada de aire- ¿Estás lista?-

Con una sonrisa de aliento, George me tomó con ternura de los brazos y sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de igual forma mientras lo miraba a manera de agradecimiento. A mi lado, pude sentir como las casi cincuenta personas vestidas de blanco en el jardín comenzaban a mirarme, esperando que fuera yo la que me parara en el lugar a un lado de la tumba.

Y el darme cuenta que aquél momento era el que definía el final de una vida y el inicio de otra, fue lo único que necesité para asentir.

-Estoy lista-

Con un simple apretón de parte de George en mi brazo, di media vuelta y apretando mis puños con fuerza para mantener mis piernas firmes, comencé a caminar hasta el pequeño altar mientras todos los presentes tomaban asiento en las sillas acomodadas por el jardín.

Fue un recorrido hermoso. Con una ligera sonrisa tímida, caminé por el pequeño sendero entre las sillas con algo de nerviosismo mientras miraba a todos los presentes, topándome con rostros conocidos y sonrisas de aliento, con ojos tiernos y miradas alegres.

Como a Ron le hubiera gustado que fuera.

Con ese pensamiento, llegué hasta el pequeño pódium de madera y una vez frente a todos sonreí para comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno, creo que…- comencé algo tímida- Creo que esto es poco común. En realidad, no sé ni cómo fue que se me ocurrió la idea, y mucho menos cómo me ayudaron a hacer esto- escuché las suaves risas de Luna y George- Pero, creo que es algo que necesitaba hacer…y que muchos necesitábamos-

Miré los rostros de la gente frente a mí, todos con amplias sonrisas y ojos acuosos.

El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza.

-Hace siete meses exactos, cuando todos estuvimos aquí, la situación fue muy diferente- tomé aire- Pero sé que es algo que a Ron no le hubiera gustado. Él habría querido que todo fuera distinto, así que esto es para él-

Y ahí, frente a todas las personas que me miraban expectantes, sonrientes y emocionadas y con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, comencé a hablar…

~o~

_No sé en qué momento fue que dejé de prestar atención a mí alrededor, mucho menos el momento en el que olvidé a todas las personas que estaban frente a mí y tu apareciste al fondo del jardín, mirándome con tu hermosa sonrisa y tus brillantes ojos azules. Esos ojos azules que como siempre, me miraban con ternura y con amor. _

_Podría estar volviéndome loca, Ron, pero no importaba. Mirándote a lo lejos, parado con tus manos en los bolsillos que te daban ese aspecto despreocupado de siempre, te devolví la sonrisa y comencé a hablar. _

_Les dije todo lo bueno que pude recordar. Desde que éramos unos niños viviendo nuestras aventuras en Hogwarts, hasta aquél hermoso día en el que me convertiste en tu esposa. Les hablé de ti, de todas tus virtudes, de tu sentido del humor, de tu brillo, de cómo iluminabas a todo el que te rodeaba. Sobre todo a mí. Eran tantas cosas que hablé durante largo tiempo, y solo en aquél momento me di cuenta que eran demasiadas las cosas buenas que tenía que decir sobre ti. _

_No les dije todo, por supuesto. Dejé a un lado las cosas malas, las cosas tristes, la parte complicada. No vinieron a eso. Ellos vinieron a escuchar sobre ti, sobre lo mucho que te extrañábamos, sobre lo mucho que yo te extrañaba. Y te extraño. _

_Así que no les hablé de los problemas, mucho menos de mis problemas, de mis dudas. No les dije que durante un tiempo te aborrecí por haberte ido y dejarme sola, o que en algún momento tuve ganas de dejar de existir. No les dije que mientras te extrañaba, aprendía a vivir sin ti. Que aprendía también a extrañarte menos, y a disfrutar más mi vida con la gente que me rodeaba y me amaba. No les dije que con tu muerte fue que me encontré a mí misma, a pesar del dolor y la frustración que tu partida me causó. No les dije que fue solo con tu muerte que por fin descubrí quién era, y que en ese proceso, me enamoré otra vez. _

_Es extraño pensarlo. Él era tu mejor amigo, creo que tu tal vez debiste suponerlo alguna vez. Darte cuenta de lo que sentía por él, sin embargo y a pesar de eso, me entregaste todo de ti. Así como yo te entregué todo de mí. Y me hiciste tan feliz. _

_No dije nada sobre como el destino tal vez había querido que las cosas fueran así. No les dije que era momento de seguir con mi vida, que todo eso era una manera de saldar nuestro asunto pendiente. Que era el momento de dejarte ir. Era el momento de ir por mi nueva vida. Dejé todos esos pensamientos para mí y lo mantuve simple, ligero. No querían oír hablar de Harry, o de Ginny o Malfoy. Ellos querían escuchar sobre lo mucho que nos amábamos, sobre lo mucho que te amé, sobre como fuiste todo para mí. _

_Y eso hice._

_Esa era la única verdad que tenía para decir. Y es la verdad, una verdad que será así siempre. _

_Te extraño Ron, te amo y siempre te amaré, por haber sido el hombre más importante de mi vida durante tantos años. Por haber sido el primer hombre en mi vida, por haberme enseñado a ver el mundo de otra forma, por haberme enseñado que el amor no solo se da como en los cuentos de hadas o a primera vista, sino en base a la convivencia, la confianza y la ternura. Te amaré por haberme enseñado a hacer el amor y a entregarme por completo en cuerpo y alma. _

_Te amaré por eso siempre, pero sobre todo, te amaré por haberme amado como me amaste. _

_Pero el amor, aún cuando sé que no puede borrarse, puede cambiar. Y eso fue lo que pasó para mí, al enamorarme de nuevo de la misma persona. Del mismo hombre que amé siempre, el que me demostró que mi vida continúa, el que revivió en mi esas ganas de amar de todas las formas posibles, el padre de mi hijo, y sobre todo el amor de mi vida. _

_Hablé mucho tiempo, mirándote a ti en ocasiones, en ocasiones a tu familia, en ocasiones a nuestros amigos. Él no estaba ahí. Y en algún momento comenzaste a hacerte más lejano y borroso, como si te estuvieras alejando; hasta que finalmente desapareciste por completo. Fue solo entonces que comprendí que esta vez te habías ido. Pero a diferencia de siete meses atrás en tu funeral, esta vez solo pude sentir paz. _

_Y hasta ese momento entendí lo que todos habían tratado de decirme siempre. Que tú no habrías querido irte, pero lo hiciste. Que me amabas y que, donde fuera que estuvieras, querías verme feliz. _

_Por fin, sonreí. Y entendí que lo único que me quedaba por hacer para saldar mi cuenta contigo, era ser feliz. _

_Algo que ahora sí, estaba dispuesta a cumplir._

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, la música antes estridente y las risas de todos los que se encontraban en La Madriguera parecían haber disminuido casi en su totalidad. Con un montón de serpentinas y listones de colores desperdigados por todo el jardín de La Madriguera, ahora solo quedaban los restos de la fiesta que habíamos tenido y dentro de la casa solo unos cuantos amigos cercanos y la familia Weasley eran los que seguían charlando alegremente.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado a la fotografía del pelirrojo que encima de su lápida, seguía sonriéndome despreocupado y con ojos brillantes.

En aquél momento, no podía estar más en paz conmigo misma.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire puro, cerré mis ojos y me hinqué frente a la lápida de mármol para mirar el nombre inscrito con letras blancas. Lo único que me faltaba por hacer ya estaba hecho, y por primera vez dentro de siete meses, sentí verdadero alivio al darme cuenta del hecho.

A partir de ese momento cerraba un capítulo de mi vida, enterraba el pasado para mirar a un futuro diferente y prometedor. Un futuro en donde estaba él. Donde estaba Harry.

Miré la tumba de nuevo. Siempre lo extrañaría, y siempre notaría su ausencia. Sin embargo, ya no dolía.

Porque había entendido por fin que mi lugar estaba con el hombre que amaba, y con el hombre que me había demostrado que me amaba de igual manera. Mi futuro no era solo donde estaba él. Era él.

Sintiendo las gruesas lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas, dejé la rosa que llevaba en la mano al pie de la lápida y me enderecé hasta quedar parada frente a la tumba. En medio de todas las demás flores blancas, la rosa roja quedó plantada como un símbolo de todo lo que sentía en ese momento y lo que siempre sentiría cuando estuviera ahí.

Sintiendo mi vista borrosa, limpié las lágrimas con mi mano y sin poder evitarlo, toqué la foto que se encontraba justo por encima de la lápida, dándome cuenta de que ese era el final.

Era una despedida.

-Adiós Ron- y desde su foto, Ron me devolvió la sonrisa.

Eso fue lo único que necesité decir, y dando media vuelta me alejé de la tumba lentamente mientras sentía mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Y sintiéndome completamente liberada, me alejé del lugar rumbo a mi nueva vida.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Tumbado boca abajo en la enorme cama de sábanas blancas, me enderecé un poco para mirar el reloj de la mesita de noche. Las cinco de la tarde. Sin poder evitarlo, solté un largo suspiro y me volví a tumbar en la cama con fuerza.

Para esas horas, seguramente todos se encontraban en La Madriguera reunidos, charlando y conviviendo alegremente mientras se despedían de mi mejor amigo como se debía. Con alegría, con emoción, con amor.

Y ella, por supuesto, estaba ahí. Ella era la que había tenido la idea, y por un momento pude imaginarla con algún vestido claro y alegre, charlando y sonriendo con todos los que se encontraban con ella, rodeada de los seres que amaba.

Feliz. Sin mí.

Por supuesto, en lo que se refería a nosotros, todo estaba perdido. Ella había tomado su decisión, ella había decidido sacarme de su vida, ella lo había elegido a él.

Y yo tendría que conformarme con amarla durante lo que me restaba de vida, alejado de ella.

Frustrado, golpeé la almohada con un puño y con algo que se asimilaba a la rabia limpié con fuerza las lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos de nuevo. Para entonces, había lidiado con la idea de que todo estaba perdido durante mucho tiempo, y estaba seguro que lo que menos necesitaba era seguir atormentándome con lo mismo. Otra vez.

Seguro de que lo que necesitaba era aire fresco, me levanté de golpe y poniéndome un ligero sweater bajé hasta la planta baja dispuesto a salir de esa enorme casa que de pronto me parecía demasiado pequeña.

Una vez fuera, miré a mi alrededor y tomando una larga bocanada de aire, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de la brisa marina de esa tarde e intentar olvidarme de todo en lo que había pensado los últimos días.

Afuera, el paisaje de esa tarde era simplemente impresionante. A pesar de estar a mediados de Enero, el día había amanecido bastante cálido y despejado, y en aquellos momentos cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte el clima seguía bastante agradable.

Soltando el aire retenido, abrí los ojos para mirar el océano, tranquilo y sereno en aquél día. Encima de mí, el sol pintaba el cielo de colores que iban desde el naranja intenso hasta el lila de la tarde y lanzaba sus últimos destellos al agua de la playa, creando la ilusión de miles de diamantes que brillaban con intensidad.

Llevé mis manos a los bolsillos, mirando maravillado aquello que era casi perfecto. Que debería ser perfecto.

Sin embargo, lo único que necesitaba en aquellos momentos para ser completamente feliz era lo más inalcanzable que tendría jamás.

Incapaz de seguir pensando en lo mismo- otra vez- caminé hacía la playa por el corto sendero de piedras que comenzaba en la puerta de la casa, y una vez que mis pies estuvieron en contacto con la fría arena, tomé otra larga bocanada ante la deliciosa sensación.

Increíble.

Sin ver más que el océano frente a mí y completamente embrujado por el paisaje, caminé hasta que finalmente quedé a escasos centímetros del agua y cerrando mis ojos, disfruté una vez más de la sensación de la brisa en mi rostro.

Y en aquellos instantes, habría dado lo que fuera por compartir todo eso con ella. Con…

-Hermione- susurré su nombre de nuevo, mirando el cielo encima de mí- Mi Hermione-

Porque era mía. Alguna vez había sido mía en todos los sentidos, y ese era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de ella.

Durante largo rato no hice más que mirar al frente y, completamente absorto en el paisaje que se presentaba ante mí, no fui consciente de una presencia hasta que de reojo pude notar que algo se aproximaba en mi dirección. Sin prestar mucha atención, miré a mi izquierda para darme cuenta que alguien se movía, bastante lejos de mí, a lo largo de la playa con una lentitud increíble. Sin poder distinguir siquiera si era hombre o mujer y seguro que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, volví a mirar al frente para seguir disfrutando del paisaje frente a mí.

Lo que fuera siguió acercándose, esta vez sin duda pude distinguir de reojo que la persona caminaba hacia mí.

Extrañado y mirando aún al frente, fruncí el ceño. ¿Una persona?

Volví a voltear, convencido esta vez de que alguien se acercaba lentamente, caminando por la playa de manera lenta y tranquila. Suave.

Y en cuanto mis ojos miraron de nuevo la escena, enfocando ésta vez mejor, no tuve duda alguna. Alguien se acercaba hacía mí, y justo en el instante que me di cuenta de eso y por fin la tuve a una distancia prudente- tal vez unos cuarenta metros-, abrí mis ojos de par en par y contuve el aliento.

Era una mujer, vestida de blanco. Una mujer castaña.

Era…

Se acercaba lentamente, con pasos ligeros y suaves caminaba por la playa en dirección hacia mí, con su indomable cabello castaño meciéndose al viento y su vestido blanco volando ligeramente. Y así, caminando aún a muchos metros de distancia mía, con los rayos del sol sacando destellos dorados de su cabello castaño, su hermoso cuerpo marcado por el vestido blanco pegado a sus curvas y sus piernas y brazos moviéndose con delicadeza, estuve seguro que estaba viendo un ángel.

Por un momento quise pellizcarme, solo para asegurarme que no estaba en un sueño. Solo para asegurarme que ella era real.

Era imposible. Y sin embargo, la hermosa visión se negaba a irse, y la mujer se acercaba cada vez más. Treinta metros de distancia nos separaban, tal vez menos.

Seguramente el extrañarla y desearla tanto me había comenzado a afectar en serio, tanto que ahora estaba alucinando. Tenía que estar alucinando. Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser real.

La miré idiotizado, la sonrisa en su rostro, los suaves movimientos… y finalmente pude ver sus ojos, esos ojos castaños que tanto amaba, fijos en mí. Mirándome como me habían mirado tantas veces, mirándome con aquella calidez que me dedicaban en las noches de amor, en las mañanas de ternura. Veinte metros, y yo estaba seguro que pronto me quedaría sin aire. Y mirándola así, completamente absorto por el movimiento de sus brazos, de sus piernas, de su cuerpo entero y de su cabello rebelde meciéndose al viento, se me antojó como una diosa, una diosa pagana que venía a sacarme del sufrimiento y la soledad que me consumía.

Parpadeé varias veces, incapaz de creer que la mujer que tenía enfrente y que caminaba con decisión hacía mí era ella. Y sin embargo, seguía acercándose. Diez metros, y ahora podía apreciar todo de ella; su cuerpo, su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos.

Esos ojos que me miraban, esos labios que me sonreían. Toda ella, acercándose a mí poco a poco.

Hasta que finalmente, y quedando apenas a dos metros de distancia mía, se detuvo. Y para mí aquello todavía parecía un sueño, era incapaz de creer que tenía frente a mí a esa diosa convertida en mujer, que me miraba y me sonreía a mí.

Durante largos momentos, ninguno dijo absolutamente nada. Me limité a mirarla boquiabierto, mis ojos desorbitados recorriéndola entera mientras intentaba entender si aquello era un sueño. Un maravilloso y perfecto sueño.

Entonces, ladeando su cabeza solo un poco y sonriendo con timidez, abrió sus labios por fin para hablar. Y fue su voz la que salió por sus labios, suave y sedosa…

-Hola, Harry-

Y solo entonces supe que no estaba soñando.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Con el corazón latiéndome acelerado y furioso, miré los ojos verdes que tenía frente a mí como si nunca los hubiera visto en mi vida.

Él con sus ojos desorbitados y conteniendo el aliento, me miraba de igual manera y por un momento estuve segura de que intentaba asimilar la idea en su cabeza. No dijo nada.

Yo por mi parte, no podía apartar mis ojos de él. Con una lentitud increíble, disfrutando de la visión de tenerlo frente a mí, me maravillé con su cuerpo entallado en unos simples jeans y un sweater masculino, con su negro cabello revuelto cayendo sobre su frente, y sus ojos, sus verdes y brillantes ojos, mirándome con intensidad.

Dios, como lo había extrañado…

Yo por mi parte no podía estar más nerviosa. Parada frente a él hacía ya varios momentos lo había saludado, y para entonces aún esperaba una respuesta.

-Hola-

Frío, seco, distante, aquél saludo fue aún peor que si no me hubiera respondido. Con sus manos aún en sus bolsillos y en actitud completamente a la defensiva, Harry me miraba fijamente aún con aliento contenido, y en ese momento mi mundo se colapsó un poco.

Entonces recordé de nuevo todo lo que le había dicho la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Todo lo que lo había lastimado, y tal vez en aquél momento era demasiado tarde.

El corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos. ¿Ahora qué?

-Yo…- comencé mientras me acercaba, sin saber qué rayos decir- Yo…-

Callé, sintiéndome torpe y estúpida. Durante unos momentos me limité a mirarlo con timidez, y mordiendo mi labio inferior con fuerza, me devané los sesos para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar. Sin embargo, fue Harry quién rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué…- parpadeó varias veces- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

En aquél momento todo lo que había pensado y hasta ensayado para decirle se esfumó por completo, y con la mente totalmente en blanco, lo miré sin tener idea que decir. Sabía que tenía que decir algo pronto, pero el no tener idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza era simplemente una tortura que no me dejaba pensar con coherencia, mucho menos pronunciar palabra.

Esos ojos, ese cuerpo, por Merlín! Tenerlo en frente sin poderlo tocar, besar o acariciar era el peor distractor del mundo; pero pensar siquiera que aún cuando le dijera todo lo que tenía que decirle no podría hacerlo suponía la peor de las torturas. Ahora lo tenía a apenas un metro de distancia, y las manos me escocían por tocarlo.

Hecha un manojo de nervios y después de un largo silencio en el que por fin recordé como hablar y que decir, le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Draco…- comencé, tomando aire- Draco me dijo que el hijo que Ginny espera no es tuyo. Que siempre fue de él- los ojos de Harry se abrieron solo un poco- Me buscó para decirme…- me detuve unos instantes ¿Qué montón de idioteces estaba diciendo?- Me dijo que te avisó en cuánto lo supo-

En cuanto hube terminado con mi nerviosa "explicación" que por supuesto no contestaba la pregunta de Harry en lo más mínimo, cerré mi boca para mirarlo fijamente.

Con expresión impasible, Harry pareció no reaccionar a nada de lo que acababa de decirle y saliendo de su estupefacción inicial, me miró con serenidad durante unos instantes sin decir palabra. Una mirada que no dejaba entrever nada, que no me mostraba nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Esta vez la pregunta no fue en tono de sorpresa. Fue cortante, segura y demandante. Su mirada serena seguía fija en mí y sus labios antes entreabiertos ahora estaban cerrados en una firme y delgada línea, creando una expresión impasible en su rostro. Y como si fuera posible, mi corazón se encogió un poco más de dolor ante su actitud. Una actitud que no me decía nada, que no me dejaba ver nada y que sin embargo, debí haber previsto que sería hasta obvia de su parte.

Una actitud que sabía muy bien que me merecía.

Pero no importaba. No podía quedarme callada, no ahora que por fin lo tenía frente a mí y mucho menos después de saber toda la verdad. Así que haciendo caso omiso a su mirada y su actitud casi indiferente, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y finalmente encontré la manera de decir algo coherente.

-Vengo a…- me callé y di un paso más- Necesitaba verte y hablar contigo- intenté que mi voz sonará lo más serena posible- Necesito decirte cosas…tantas cosas-

Nada. Ni un cambio en su mirada, en su cuerpo o en su actitud que me alentarán a seguir hablando, mucho menos una respuesta. Sin poder evitarlo, sentí un nudo en mi garganta de manera inmediata y mis piernas se volvieron gelatina. Y por un momento quise salir corriendo de ahí y no ver esa impasible mirada que no me decía absolutamente nada.

Pero eso era algo que estaba fuera de discusión. No me iría de ahí sin decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

_Tranquila, Hermione._ Me repitió mi conciencia en incontables ocasiones y tomando fuerza interna di otro paso más, acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Ese frente a mí era el amor de mi vida, era el padre de mi hijo, y no pensaba irme de ahí hasta no decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo extrañaba y que no quería volver a estar lejos de él nunca más.

Con ese pensamiento en mente y renovada fuerza interna, volví a hablar.

-Fui una estúpida, Harry. Todo lo que te dije y lo que no dije…- meneé mi cabeza, frustrada- Aún no puedo creer que haya sido tan idiota- cerrando mi puño con fuerza, lo miré con seriedad- Necesitas saberlo, aún cuando imagino que ya lo sabes o que no tiene caso, necesito decírtelo-

Me callé, no para esperar respuesta sino para mirarlo, y en el momento justo que mis ojos se encontraron con sus ojos, brillantes y expectantes, todas las dudas y nervios que me habían atacado se esfumaron de pronto. Tomé aire, y preparándome para abrirme a él y decirle por fin todo lo que siempre había tenido que decirle, volví a hablar.

-Te amo, Harry Potter. Eres el único hombre que he amado, amo y seguiré amando en este vida- solté la única verdad que tenía por decirle- No solo por ser quien eres, sino por hacerme a mí quién soy. Has soportado mi indecisión, mis insultos, mi cobardía, mi necedad y me has amado a pesar de eso-

Y en aquél momento no me importó nada más. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo a él, y perdida por completo en el brillo de sus hermosos ojos continué hablando. No pensaba, no razonaba, solo sentía. Era simplemente la mujer que amaba como nunca había amado, expuesta, abierta y dispuesta a él.

Como siempre había sido.

-Eres mi amigo, mi compañero, mi confidente, mi amante. Me has demostrado el significado de amar y ser amada por completo, me has abierto los ojos y sobre todo me has salvado de mí misma y de dejarme consumir por el dolor-

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y sonriente, miré al cielo para serenarme y después volví a mirarlo a él.

-Eres mi alma gemela, Harry- la seguridad con la que dije aquello acabó con el nudo en mi garganta- El destino siempre fue que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos, aunque para eso tuviera que haber tanto dolor de por medio. Aunque para ello tú tuvieras que amar a alguien que no era yo, aunque para ello yo tuviera que enamorarme de alguien más y casarnos con otras personas-

No sabía de dónde había sacado tanta seguridad, pero eso era lo único que sentía.

-El destino siempre fue que tú y yo nos amáramos, porque nos pertenecemos el uno al otro-

Frente a mí Harry me miraba sereno y sin hacer una sola expresión, y el no tener idea de que rayos pasaba por su cabeza volvió a encoger mi corazón un poco. Pero no me importaba, porque lo que estaba diciendo en aquellos momentos no era más que la pura verdad y necesitaba que lo supiera. Aún cuando él ya no sintiera nada por mí, aún cuando me odiara por haberme comportado como me comporté, necesitaba saberlo.

-Has sido y eres todo para mí, y eres el hombre con quién quiero estar el resto de mi vida- mis ojos se humedecieron- Porque te amo, Harry, con toda mi alma. Y te voy a amar hasta el día que me muera-

Para entonces estaba llorando. Nublando mi vista, gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras una sonrisa surcaba mi rostro, analizando aún las palabras que acababa de decir. Decirlas había traído consigo una revelación que ni yo misma había descubierto antes, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al no darme cuenta de cuánto amaba en verdad al hombre que tenía frente a mí.

Por fin lo había dicho. Con todas sus palabras, de la mejor manera que había podido decirlo. Fue como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, sin embargo Harry seguía sin decir absolutamente nada y en ese momento el alma se me vino a los pies.

Durante largos segundos nos limitamos a mirarnos sin decir absolutamente nada, yo con mi respiración agitada, mis ojos húmedos y labios entreabiertos; él completamente sereno, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y su mirada tranquila.

No pude hablar. Por un momento el nudo en mi garganta se hizo insoportable, sin saber que decir mientras lo miraba completamente relajado y mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en algo coherente que decir. Entonces y antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, Harry pareció reaccionar. Sin dejar de mirarme con expresión serena, caminó lentamente en mi dirección y dando apenas dos pequeños pasos terminó por acortar la distancia entre nosotros hasta que estuvimos frente a frente.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse como siempre que él se acercaba a mí, y mordiendo mi labio inferior esperé en mi lugar hasta que se detuvo.

Y solo entonces, cuando tuve su cuerpo, su rostro y sus hermosos ojos a unos centímetros de mí, sonrió. Y mi corazón se detuvo en ese preciso instante. Con esa sonrisa traviesa de medio lado que tanto adoraba, ladeó su cabeza y me miró juguetón para preguntar una sola cosa.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

No pude reaccionar. Antes de poder siquiera contestar algo, me pegó a él en un beso tan fuerte y tan intenso que por un momento todo a mí alrededor se nubló. Solo fui consciente de sus labios sobre los míos y el ligero gemido de alivio de ambos mientras mi corazón saltaba dentro de mi pecho, enloquecido de emoción.

Y en aquél momento todo lo demás perdió sentido.

Solo entonces me di cuenta que no estaba soñando.

Solo fui consciente de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, de su cuerpo pegado al mío, de su calor junto a mí mientras nos besábamos con fuerza. Con la mayor facilidad del mundo me alzó por la cintura para hacerme girar entre sus brazos, y enroscando mis brazos en su cuello y con nuestros labios unidos en un beso tan esperado que ninguno se detuvo a respirar, reímos con ganas con un solo pensamiento en mente.

No dejarnos ir otra vez. Jamás.

Y ahí, besándonos en un hermoso atardecer, con el océano rugiendo agitado al igual que nuestros corazones, con sus brazos en mi cintura y las olas rompiendo con fuerza a nuestros pies, supe que por fin estaba en el lugar correcto. Por fin podría ser feliz.

Porque estábamos juntos, porque él me amaba, pero lo más importante: porque yo lo amaba y lo amaría siempre.

Solo después de varios minutos cuando tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire y normalizar nuestras respiraciones, nos separamos con una sonrisa boba en nuestros rostros, mientras abrazada a él y con sus brazos enroscados en mi cintura, mis pies seguían sin tocar el suelo. No estábamos dispuestos a separarnos más.

-Eres la mujer más necia, testaruda y obstinada que he conocido en mi vida, Hermione Granger-

Echando mí cabeza hacia atrás, reí con fuerza para después plantarle otro largo e intenso beso, uno de los muchos que nos quedaban por darnos en la vida y como una pequeña muestra del amor que le tenía.

Alcé una ceja para mirarlo con picardía.

-Es una suerte que el destino lo sea aún más ¿No?-

Y con una sonrisa como única respuesta, Harry plantó sus labios sobre los míos en otro largo beso para pegarme a él con más fuerza, como una confirmación de que aquello era real y que a partir de ese momento, lo único que nos quedaba por hacer era estar juntos.

Que ése era nuestro futuro. Nuestro presente. Que siempre había tenido que ser así, y que a partir de hoy así sería siempre.

Porque esa realidad, nuestro amor, era nuestro único e inevitable destino.

~~**Fin**~~

* * *

_Se terminó! :( Quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos los que siguieron esta historia de principio a fin, que se emocionaron, se frustraron y disfrutaron de esta adorable parejita que en algunas ocasiones nos quiso sacar canas verdes. Debo darle crédito también a lo que me inspiró a hacer varias escenas de éste fic, entre esas cosas a unas cuantas películas e historias por ahí como el libro/película "P.S. I love you", y la película "Catch and Release" sobre todo para este último capítulo. _

_Sé lo que muchos están pensando. ¿Eso es todo? Pero si no le dijo que estaba embarazada! Lo sé, y soy totalmente consciente de ello, solo que al escribir ésta última escena me pareció tan hermosa y perfecta que consideré que ese era el final perfecto para estos dos! _

_Llegué a considerar también algún lemmon final, pero simplemente creí que esto así, más simple y más inocente retrataba mejor el final en donde de esa manera tan simple y sincera se demostraban su amor. Sé que a algunos les podrá parecer perfecto, como a otros insuficiente y hasta me odien por ello. Y sí, debo admitir que al estar escribiendo, un montón de ideas llegaron a mi cabeza y me quedé con ganas de más y algo renuente a dejar la historia, y por ahí no sé si la idea de un _epílogo_ funcionaría! _

_¿Podría ser?_

_Bien, como sea aquí han tenido el final. Gracias por seguir ésta historia que solo pretendió sanar un poquito mi frustración al hecho de que nuestra querida J.K. consideró que esta pareja no estaba hecha para ser, mientras yo la considero simplemente perfecta!_

_Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos veremos en alguna otra historia mis queridos amantes del Harmony ;) _

_Fer Higurashi_


	29. Epílogo Parte 1: Nuevas Realidades

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis lectores! Pues como lo mencioné en el final que publiqué hace unas cuantas semanas, la idea de un epílogo se quedó rondando en mi cabeza desde entonces, e incapaz de despedirme así como así de esta historia y gracias a un ataque de inspiración increíble, aquí me tienen con el epílogo que además de todo tendrá dos partes! Creo que mis asuntos pendientes con esta historia eran más de los que imaginaba, y al igual que vi en muchos de sus reviews, yo también sentí que el final quedó algo incompleto y creo que se merecen un poquito más de lo que leyeron, pues por fin y después de tanto drama nuestros personajes al fin están juntos y bastante enamorados! _

_Claro que como siempre, en este capítulo hay una dosis de desesperación (esta vez bastante sana, se los prometo) y si, bastante lemmon pesadito. Por algunas razones que irán leyendo y que me parecieron tiernas y hasta algo cómicas, nuestra parejita tendrá momentos bastante picantes para compensar la falta de ellos en la historia, en los que los vimos verdaderamente juntos solo en algunos cuantos capítulos. _

_Sin más que decir, esperen pronto la segunda parte y ahora sí, la final de esta historia y mientras tanto disfruten de esta que yo me pasé un rato increíble escribiendo!_

_Enjoy!_

**Epílogo Parte 1: Nuevas Realidades **

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Dos semanas después_

Tomados de las manos, con el sol ocultándose en el océano frente a nosotros y la suave brisa de la tarde golpeándonos con fuerza, Harry y yo caminábamos a lo largo de la playa mientras observábamos el atardecer.

Después de una extensa semana de trabajo, aquél viernes parecía prometer una verdadera tarde y noche en la que podríamos relejarnos y olvidar las preocupaciones laborales.

Y con suerte, podría ser la tarde en la que por fin le diría que estábamos esperando un hijo. Porque efectivamente, después de dos semanas, aún no le había dado la pequeña "noticia".

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, Harry se detuvo frente a la que ahora era nuestra casa y girándome de frente al mar, se colocó detrás de mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos para apoyar su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Me encanta estar así, contigo-

Sin poder evitarlo, llevé mi mano a acariciar su mejilla y me pegué más a su pecho cálido y bastante cómodo.

-Lo mismo digo, Señor Potter-

Con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro, seguí mirando el océano frente a mí mientras mi mente se perdía en los recuerdos de los días pasados. Las últimas dos semanas, después de nuestra reconciliación- aún me sonrojaba ante el recuerdo de esa noche- habían sido simplemente maravillosas, increíbles y mucho más perfectas de lo que jamás había podido imaginar.

Estar juntos por fin, vivir juntos, despertar a su lado en las mañanas, mirar sus ojos mientras hacíamos el amor en las noches- o las mañanas o cualquier hora del día-, verlo reír y relajarse ante una buena película o simplemente al conversar conmigo en el sofá, cada día siendo aún mejor que el otro, era una realidad que más bien parecía un sueño. Momentos que creía que jamás viviría eran ahora una rutina de todos los días, y a su lado, ningún día era igual que el otro.

A su lado, una vida monótona y sin amor no existiría. Jamás.

-¿En qué piensas, preciosa?- sentí el beso de Harry en mi nuca y sonreí- Estás muy callada-

-Sólo me relajaba- me pegué más a su abrazo- Fue una larga semana de trabajo-

Y ahí relajados, también pensaba en que precisamente ése era el mejor momento para decirle- o intentar decirle- que estaba embarazada. Después de todo, la cuarta o quinta tenía que ser la vencida ¿No?

-Hmm, tienes razón- besó mi hombro con ternura- ¿Sabes algo? En este momento, se me están ocurriendo otras maneras de "relajarnos" ¿Te parece si las ponemos en práctica?-

Dijo con aquella voz que me volvía loca, y tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para ignorar sus palabras y sus dulces besos que ahora vagaban por mi cuello. No. Tenía que decirle algo bastante importante.

-Me encantaría. Solo…hay algo importante…- sentí su beso en mi oreja y contuve el aliento- Que tengo que decirte-

¿Qué iba a decirle?

-Te escucho- mintió descaradamente, sus brazos pegándome a él con más fuerza, y yo contuve un bufido exasperado. Me estaba distrayendo con tantas caricias!

-Bueno, es sobre…- finalmente logré recobrar algo de compostura y tomando una bocanada de aire di media vuelta para mirarlo- Es sobre…-

Me quedé callada unos instantes, pensando en la mejor manera de decirle. Pero antes de poder abrir mi boca otra vez, Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y me miró travieso.

-Será luego!- exclamó juguetón- Ahora a la casa!-

-¿Qué?- fruncí el ceño y antes de poder pensar en algo más ya me había levantado en sus brazos- Harry! No, espera…Harry!-

Y sin darme tiempo a nada más mientras me silenciaba con un largo beso, dio media vuelta para caminar rápidamente hasta la casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros.

~o~

El sueño que me embargó esa mañana era simplemente delicioso como para despertar.

Era un sueño bastante erótico, y por tanto, dejar de soñar no era una opción en esos momentos. Seguía soñando.

Tumbada en la cama y desnuda salvo por la camisa de Harry, sentía sus labios recorrer mi cuerpo mientras yo lo dejaba ser, completamente perdida en el placer de dejarlo amarme. Era una mañana brillante y el sol brillaba fuera de nuestra ventana, mientras encima de mí y enredados en las sábanas, Harry me besaba con exquisita calma mientras sus manos acariciaban mis muslos desnudos.

-Hmm, eso se siente bien- ronroneé agradada al Harry de mi sueño, que seguía con sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo.

Sentí los besos vagar desde mis pechos hasta mi estómago en dirección hacia abajo y entre sueños, gemí agradada ante la sensación de los labios de Harry sobre mi piel. Pero cuando sentí su lengua poniéndose en contacto con mi sexo, di un respingo y despertando de golpe me arqueé con fuerza y baje la mirada para descubrirlo entre mis piernas, dándose un festín.

Aquello no era un sueño.

-Harry!-

Como única respuesta Harry alzó la mirada y lanzándome una mirada traviesa mientras sonreía, siguió con su tarea de darme placer con sus labios y su lengua, arrancándome sonoros gemidos de placer.

Vaya manera de comenzar el día.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, sentí su lengua hacer círculos alrededor de mi clítoris para después enterrarla en mi entrada, y decidiendo que aquella era una dulce tortura, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y mordí mi labio inferior para no gritar. Aquél hombre sabía cómo volverme loca de placer, y completamente entregada a sus caricias llevé mis manos a acariciar su negro cabello mientras él seguía lamiendo mi sexo en lo que resultó ser un muy erótico saludo de buenos días.

-Harry…- gemí, sintiendo mi clímax cerca- Harry-

Y en aquél momento, se detuvo y se alejó. Completamente contrariada y sobre todo frustrada, abrí mis ojos para mirarlo y reclamarle pero antes de poder decir algo se acomodó sobre mí y solté un largo gemido de placer.

Con una desquiciante calma, Harry se deslizó lenta y deliciosamente dentro de mí, colapsando mi mundo por completo.

Invadida totalmente por la increíble sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y me arqueé hacia él en una muda demostración de placer, cerrando los ojos y soltando un gemido de alivio mientras arrugaba las sábanas debajo de mí con fuerza.

_Oh, Harry. Mi Harry. _

Comenzó a embestirme. Suave y deliciosamente, con una cadencia que me sacaba gemidos acompasados a él, un gemido por cada estocada que poco a poco iban aumentando en rapidez e intensidad. Y en algún momento, logrando encontrar cordura en mi embotado cerebro, decidí cambiar de lugar para cobrarle su delicioso asalto matutino y de paso, sentirlo muchísimo mejor.

Con deliberada lentitud, coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho para empujarlo hasta dejarlo de espaldas a la cama. Y colocándome encima de él, me senté a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y me empalé sobre él con fuerza. Solté un gemido largo.

_Increíble. Perfecto. Delicioso. _

Abriendo más las piernas para tenerlo más dentro de mí, comencé a moverme sobre él lenta y tortuosamente, disfrutando de la sensación de verlo rendido y disfrutando mientras bajaba y subía sobre su miembro en una danza que conocíamos perfectamente.

-Ah…Harry-

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes, y desesperado por aumentar el ritmo Harry alzaba su cadera mientras yo bajaba, elevándome de nuevo mientras nos acoplábamos a la perfección. En algún momento me tomó por las caderas para ayudarme, enterrándose en mí con embestidas fuertes. Y en algún momento dejé de pensar. Con movimientos cada vez más constantes, dejé que la nebulosa de placer me inundara y arqueando mi espalda hacia atrás, la maravilla del orgasmo nos golpeó con fuerza y juntos disfrutamos de nuestro paraíso particular.

Como siempre, donde nadie ni nada más importaba más que nosotros dos, haciendo el amor.

Volviendo a la realidad, con mi respiración entrecortada, mi cabello revuelto y mis labios entreabiertos, bajé la mirada hasta encontrarme con un travieso Harry mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción personal.

-Buenos días, amor- acarició mis muslos lentamente, y sin poder evitarlo, sonreí junto con él.

-Buenos días cariño- me agaché sobre él para plantarle un largo beso y sonreí- Muy buenos días-

Ante aquella simple frase, Harry soltó una fresca risa contra mis labios y me miró con picardía.

-Me encanta que vayas arriba, preciosa-

Coqueta, deslicé mi dedo índice desde su estómago hasta el final de su pecho y le guiñé un ojo.

-Y a mí me encanta que me despiertes de esa manera-

Como única respuesta, Harry alzó las cejas y soltó una ligera risa ronca bastante sensual. Algo renuente a separarme de él, me elevé hasta que estuvo fuera de mí y me recosté de nuevo en la cama a su lado. Con una sonrisa, Harry se puso de lado y recargando su codo en la cama me miró de arriba abajo con ternura y paseó su dedo por mi cuerpo expuesto.

Después de todo, lo único que llevaba encima era su camisa que había llevado ayer al trabajo. A Harry le encantaba que durmiera con ellas.

-Hay que arreglarnos- me dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de enderezarse en la cama y levantarse- Ya es tarde-

-¿Tarde?- lo miré abrir el ropero- ¿Para qué?-

Mirándome casi ofendido y como si me hubiera vuelto loca, Harry alzó las cejas y yo tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para mirar su rostro y no su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Aún cuando acabábamos de hacer el amor, todavía quería más. En realidad, los últimos días en lo único que pensaba al ver a Harry, era en sexo. Sexo loco y desenfrenado. _Malditas hormonas de embarazada._ Me recriminé fastidiada, obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para la fiesta de tu sobrino! Es hoy!-

Me enderecé sobre la cama, colocando mis codos sobre el colchón mientras recordaba que era domingo y que la fiesta de nuestro sobrino favorito sería en unas cuantas horas. Seguramente el pequeño Fred estaba loco de emoción.

-Es cierto!- sonreí, ladeando mi cabeza mientras lo admiraba de arriba abajo- ¿Quieres meterte a bañar ya o ponerte algo encima? Me distraes!-

Como única respuesta, Harry soltó una deliciosa risa ronca y se trepó a la cama para colocarse encima de mí y plantarme un tierno beso en los labios.

-Iré a bañarme ¿Me alcanzas?- sugirió en un tono bastante sensual, sacándome un escalofrío -Que no se te olvide tomar tu píldora, amor-

Y con ese simple recordatorio y un ligero beso sobre mis labios, salió de la cama y entró al baño para cerrar la puerta detrás de él, dejándome a mí sola para luchar con mi conciencia. Reprimí una risa irónica al darme cuenta que no serviría de nada tomar mí píldora anticonceptiva, no cuando ya estaba bien embarazada.

Y por supuesto, él aún no lo sabía.

Aquello me hundió en una terrible miseria. Al recordarme que me tomara mi anticonceptivo, me indicaba que la noticia podría no serle muy agradable. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

Frustrada, me dejé caer con fuerza sobre la almohada y cubriendo mis ojos con mi antebrazo solté un quejido de frustración. ¿Cuándo rayos encontraría la manera de decirle que estábamos esperando un hijo? Soltando un largo suspiro, coloqué mi mano disponible sobre mi vientre donde crecía mi bebé y lo acaricié con ternura mientras sonreía.

-Tranquilo mi amor, ya hallaré la forma y el valor para decirle a papá que vienes en camino-

* * *

-¿¡Qué que! ¿¡Cómo que aún no le has dicho!-

Previniendo que aquella reacción era precisamente la que iba a tener por parte de Luna, cerré los ojos y solté un largo suspiro cansado. Gracias a Merlín estábamos en un rincón del jardín de La Madriguera, bastante lejos de todos y sobre todo de Harry, quién con una enorme sonrisa jugaba con los niños de la fiesta y aventaba a Fred por los aires.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado al verlo y llevé mi mano a mi vientre.

-Han pasado dos semanas…- la voz de Luna me trajo de vuelta a la realidad- Dos semanas desde que están juntos de nuevo, y tu no le has dicho nada! ¿Qué acaso piensas decirle hasta que tu barriga le obstruya la vista del televisor?- solté una sonora carcajada al oírla decir aquello-Por Merlín ¿Qué te detiene?-

-No sé Luna! He intentado decírselo miles de veces pero por alguna tonta razón nunca puedo-

-¿Nunca puedes? Sí claro! Sí han estado juntos desde entonces, todos los días y a todas horas ¿Cómo vas a poder?- soltó irónica, y yo entorné los ojos- Además ¿Me vas a decir que en su "reconciliación" no pudiste decirle?-

-Pues…no…- dije simplemente, sonrojándome ante el recuerdo de esa "reconciliación" en la que hablamos poco e hicimos mucho- Comenzamos a hablar de otras cosas y…-

-Hermione, a mí no me engañas!-

-Ay está bien, Luna!- acepté con voz chillona, pateando el suelo con mi pie -Me da terror decirle! Me entran unos nervios espantosos cada vez que intento tocar el tema!-

Frente a mí y a punto de soltar una carcajada, Luna me miró con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? ¿Hermione Granger tiene miedo de eso?- para entonces, Luna ya reía con fuerza -¿Qué crees? ¿Que saldrá huyendo cuando le digas?-

-No tonta! Yo sé que Harry no me dejaría nunca! Me refiero a que…- haciendo un puchero ante su evidente humor a mi costa, me crucé de brazos- No sé, ¿Y si no le agrada la noticia? ¿Si no reacciona como espero? Tal vez no le agrade que sea tan rápido, tan inesperado-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Luna me cortó colocando su mano frente a mí rostro.

-Tonterías!- dijo aquello con voz firme-Se pondrá loco de emoción, Hermione! Tienes que decírselo ya!-

No contesté, pero no pude estar más de acuerdo con Luna ante esa última declaración. Soltando un largo suspiro, miré de nuevo en dirección a Harry para encontrarlo platicando con George mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla, y completamente extasiada por el simple hecho de verlo, admiré su delicioso cuerpo enfundado en aquellos jeans desgastados y camisa entreabierta hasta detenerme en la curva de su trasero.

Frustrada, contuve un gemido y me obligué a tranquilizarme. Era el colmo que con solo verlo me excitara tanto.

-Hermione!- la voz de Luna a mi lado llamó mi atención- Regresa a la tierra!-

-Perdón Luna, es que no puedo dejar de ver a Harry- admití sin importarme, y sin poder evitarlo, mordí mi labio inferior mientras lo miraba- Así como se ve, me dan ganas de agarrarlo, llevarlo a cualquier habitación y…-

A mí lado, Luna soltó una burbujeante carcajada que me sacó de mi ensueño y extrañada, dejé de ver a Harry para volverme a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Son tus ahora alocadas hormonas, cariño- sonrió con picardía -Creo que estás en esa etapa del embarazo en la que estás caliente todo el tiempo y te conviertes en una adicta al sexo-

Con una ligera mueca, fruncí el ceño y miré a Harry mientras le daba la razón a Luna mentalmente. Últimamente lo único que quería era sexo, y hacerle el amor se convertía en lo único que dominaba mis sentidos cuando lo veía.

Al darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba, miré a mí alrededor y me repetí a mi misma por enésima vez esa mañana que estábamos en un lugar no apropiado para hacerlo. Y completamente frustrada al darme cuenta de ese hecho, miré con ceño al hombre ojiverde que conversaba con George queriendo largarme de ahí cuanto antes con él para hacerle un montón de cosas que estaba segura deberían considerarse ilegales.

Reprimiendo un gemido de frustración al darme cuenta que eso solo podría ser hasta que estuviéramos en casa, entorné los ojos y tomé una larga bocanada de aire para seguir hablando con Luna.

~o~

**~Harry's POV~**

Una vez que Fred y los demás niños se alejaron de nosotros para seguir jugando a las escondidas, George y yo nos acercamos a la mesa de bebidas en donde de manera clandestina George hizo aparecer dos cervezas de mantequilla para beber.

Sonreí de medio lado. Después de todo, aquella era la fiesta de Fred y por supuesto, de niños.

Una fiesta que por más sencilla que fuera, estaba disfrutando como nunca. Era la primera fiesta de los Weasley a la que Hermione y yo habíamos asistido por fin como una pareja, y ser capaz de demostrar frente a todos que nos amábamos y que por supuesto toda la familia Weasley se alegrara por nosotros era para mí un bálsamo que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

Aunque no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para demostrarnos lo mucho que nos amábamos. En el momento justo que habíamos llegado y con una actitud algo seria, Hermione se había mantenido alejada de mí casi toda la fiesta para platicar con Luna. Y si no la conociera mejor, podría jurar que me estaba evitando.

Y no era por vergüenza con los Weasley, después de todo ya nos habían visto juntos unos días antes. Era algo más. En realidad, había estado extraña los últimos días. Diferente.

Con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, miré a la mujer que amaba conversando con Luna y reprimí un suspiro.

-¿Y bien?- la voz de George, serena y cómplice me sacó de mi ensueño- ¿Lo conseguiste?-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado y mirando una última vez a Hermione di media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a ella.

-Sí, McGonagall me dijo en donde estaba. Lo traigo aquí- reprimí mis ganas de voltear -¿Hermione no está mirando hacia acá?-

-No, puedes mostrármelo-

Algo renuente pero emocionado, saqué de mi bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo verde esmeralda que había estado cargando durante la última semana y con cuidado la abrí para mostrarle a George el contenido. Montado en el terciopelo, un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante al centro brillaba con fuerza, mientras a cada lado, dos esmeraldas de corte redondo y más pequeñas acompañaban a la piedra principal.

-Wow- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir George- Tu padre sí que se lució con tu madre, en verdad-

Sonreí. Ese no era cualquier anillo. Era el anillo de compromiso que mi padre le había dado a mi madre hacía ya casi treinta años, y el que había ordenado sacar de mi cámara de Gringotts en cuanto supe su ubicación. Cuando me había casado con Ginny ni siquiera había hecho el más mínimo intento por buscarlo y le había comprado uno bastante caro e imponente pero realmente frío. Pero ahora todo era diferente.

La mujer a la que le pediría que fuera mi esposa era Hermione. Solo ella merecía llevar aquél anillo.

-¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?-

-Estoy esperando el momento correcto- susurré, tomando otro sorbo de mi cerveza de mantequilla-Quiero que sea especial-

En realidad, la última semana había intentado decírselo en algunas cinco ocasiones pero siempre por alguna u otra razón o simplemente el hecho de que no consideraba que era un momento y ambiente adecuado, no había podido hacerlo.

-Te entiendo, hermano- coincidió George conmigo- Pero tengo que serte muy sincero. Ningún momento o lugar te parecerá suficientemente perfecto nunca-

Con un suspiro contenido, miré a Hermione quien ahora jugaba con Fred y una cálida sensación se apoderó de mi pecho al darme cuenta que no podía esperar para verla así. Con un hijo mío.

-Así que solo pídeselo, Harry-

Las siguientes horas pasaron volando.

Entre pláticas, risas, juegos y comida la mañana pasaba con rapidez y yo por mi parte no podía estar más intrigado por la actitud de Hermione. Aún algo distante, la notaba ansiosa y aún cuando seguía evitándome la había sorprendido mirándome incontables ocasiones, algo que por supuesto me agradaba en exceso.

En algún momento terminamos codo con codo en un pequeño círculo conformado por Luna, George, Angelina, Neville, Bill y Fleur mientras, charlando de cualquier cosa, la notaba cada vez más ansiosa y extraña.

-Muy bien, una cerveza de mantequilla para mí- llegó George con varias cervezas en la mano- Una para Harry, Bill y Fleur. ¿Y tú no quieres Hermione? No has tomado nada en todo éste rato-

Frunciendo el ceño, miré las manos vacías de Hermione para darme cuenta que en efecto no había tomado una sola gota de alcohol en ese rato. A mí lado, Hermione sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-No George, gracias- de su otro lado, Luna le dio un ligero codazo- Estoy bien así-

Así pasaron otros quince minutos de diversión para mí a lado de Hermione.

Mi mero contacto la ponía nerviosa, y entretenido por sus evidentes escalofríos, disfruté viéndola moverse hasta que finalmente abrió la boca para hablar.

-Iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Molly con la comida- sonrió casi a la fuerza- Con permiso-

Y sin más se alejó del grupo y en menos de cinco segundos estuvo dentro de la casa, sin siquiera mirarme un instante.

Divertido e intrigado ante su evidente intención de irse del grupo, esperé unos cuantos minutos prudentes y excusándome con ir al baño, seguí a Hermione y entré a la cocina de la casa que estaba completamente vacía.

Salvo por mi preciosa mujer que, de espaldas a mí y cerca del armario de manteles tomaba una larga bocanada de aire y parecía estarse intentando tranquilizar. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado y la abracé por la cintura para plantarle un casto beso en la curva de su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Te sientes bien?-

No contestó. Dando media vuelta, finalmente quedó frente a mí para sonreírme con picardía.

-Sabía que vendrías-

Con aquél susurro coqueto se acercó a mí para pegarse a mi cuerpo y plantarme un beso que me dejó sin aire. Estático pero sin duda alguna agradado con ese beso, le correspondí con fuerza mientras ella parecía buscar algo detrás de ella, desesperada.

En cuanto encontró la perilla del armario abrió la puerta de la estrecha alacena de manteles y con una sonrisa pícara me arrastró dentro para cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. Y como unos meses antes, quedamos encerrados en aquel diminuto armario en donde entre nosotros apenas cabía un alfiler.

-¿Hermione?-

La llamé con una sonrisa pero sin darme tiempo a más volvió a plantarme un largo beso que me dejó sin aire y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo por encima de la tela, excitándome al instante.

Actuaba desesperada y ansiosa, como si hubiera estado esperando una eternidad para eso. Y dejándola ser, gemí agradado para pegarla aún más a mí.

En algún momento sacó mi varita del bolsillo del pantalón y susurrando un simple "Muffliato" quedamos completamente inaudibles a los demás. Sorprendido abrí mis ojos de par en par sin dejar de besarla. Yo sabía perfectamente bien lo que ese hechizo significaba en _esa_ situación.

-¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que me besaste en este armario?- susurró contra mis labios, acariciando mi pecho por encima de la tela- Me quede con unas ganas terribles de hacerte el amor-

Sorprendido y divertido ante su revelación, solo atiné a responderle el beso con furia mientras ella guardaba mi varita de nuevo en el bolsillo.

-Y esta vez no pienso dejar que se repita-

Sentí su mano sobre mi zipper, acariciando mi excitación por encima de la tela.

-Hermione- susurré divertido, sonriendo con cejas alzadas- ¿Aquí?-

Sin poder creer la actitud juguetona y sobre todo atrevida de Hermione, la miré mientras me besaba con fuerza y yo solo atiné a seguirle el juego. Aunque normalmente era yo el que siempre ideaba lugares y formas de hacerle el amor, que fuera ella quien tuviera la iniciativa era sin duda algo que aunque me sorprendía resultaba tremendamente excitante.

-Sí- susurró con deliciosa sensualidad contra mi boca, y sus manos bajaron mi zipper hasta liberar mí erección- Aquí-

Antes de poder decir algo y dejándome completamente boquiabierto, Hermione se hincó hasta quedar a la altura de mi cintura y sin previo aviso, tomó mi miembro entre sus manos para acariciarme con deliberada lentitud. Se movió hacia atrás y adelante durante largo tiempo, para después apretar ligeramente y sacarme un gemido entrecortado. Aquello fue como un ramalazo de placer y reprimiendo un gemido de agrado, la miré levantar su mirada traviesa antes de darme un beso en la punta. Y seguir su tortura con su lengua.

Todos mis músculos se endurecieron como el acero y apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza.

Con un demonio ¿Pero que se creía que estaba haciendo esa mujer?

Lamió aquella parte mi anatomía con tortuosa calma hasta llegar a la punta donde depositó un beso de lo más sugestivo, arrancándome un gemido de placer.

-Maldición, Hermione-

Aquello pareció alentarla más, y cuando, con una simple mirada traviesa me metió por entero en su boca y succionó, aferré mis manos con fuerza a los estantes detrás de mí, seguro que desfallecería ahí mismo. Y luego aumentó la tortura. Con increíble habilidad jugueteó con mi miembro en su boca a su antojo, lamiendo ligeramente, moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre mi glande, humedeciendo todo con su lengua que se movía en delicados círculos, volviéndome loco de placer.

-Hermione-

No me escuchó. Seguía con su deliciosa tortura, llevándome al límite.

Maldición. Esa mujer quería matarme. Y de seguir estaba seguro que llegaría al clímax en su boca, algo que no pensaba ni quería hacer.

-Fue suficiente-

Solté entre dientes aquello, y sin darle tiempo a seguir con ese jueguito que estaba seguro me habría hecho alcanzar el clímax en un instante, la tomé por los brazos y alzándola hasta dejarla de nuevo a mi altura la pegué contra los estantes del pequeño y precario armario para besarla con desesperación.

Varias cosas se cayeron a los lados.

Sin importarme comencé a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la tela para arrancarle quejidos de placer. Y lo que ella había comenzado como un jueguito de caricias ahora se había convertido en una necesidad de hacerla mía, en ese lugar y en ese momento.

Algo que ella no tardó en comprender y soltando un delicioso gemido de placer rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas de un salto y pegó su entrepierna a mi miembro listo para entrar en ella y hacerle el amor cuanto antes.

Con aquél simple pensamiento en mente, llevé mis manos a acariciar sus pechos y haciendo a un lado el maldito sostén de seda pellizqué sus erectos y sensibles pezones para después llevármelos a la boca y succionar con fuerza, obteniendo a cambio un grito de placer que de no ser por el hechizo habría llegado hasta la puerta de la cocina sin lugar a dudas.

-Merlín- gimió contra mi oído para después morder mi lóbulo con deliciosa lentitud- Te deseo, Harry-

Completamente excitado solté un gemido de satisfacción contra sus pechos mientras mis manos seguían su recorrido hacia abajo, hacia ese lugar que para entonces se encontraba caliente y húmedo. Esperando por mí.

-Maldición, Hermione- gruñí- Estás tan húmeda-

A cambio, ella solo gimió en respuesta.

No entendía esa nueva actitud de Hermione, pero me encantaba. Estaba llena de vida, tan sensual, tan bella y tan fogosa como nunca la había visto. Diferente. Y también en lo físico. Admiré sus pechos, que me parecían más grandes y rellenos en mis manos, y subiendo mi mirada hasta toparme con la suya encontré la coherencia para hablar.

-Estás tan diferente- susurré contra sus labios, besándola con desespero mientras la acariciaba- Tan hermosa…-

Aquello solo pareció encenderla más. Soltando un gemido de satisfacción, me plantó un beso para callarme y siguió con sus caricias desesperadas sobre mi pecho y mis hombros, restregando su intimidad contra mi erección de una forma tan deliciosa que me volvió loco.

Con rapidez, con fuerza y casi con desesperación, Hermione intentaba arrancarme sin éxito la maldita camisa mientras mis dedos se perdían en su intimidad; y soltando sollozos de placer que eran como música para mis oídos, se retorcía entre mis brazos mientras movía sus caderas para recibir mejor mis dedos, en una muda petición a que continuara.

O a que reemplazara mis dedos por aquella parte de mi anatomía que quería estar dentro de ella. Aunque yo estaba desesperado, los movimientos de Hermione me indicaban que ella estaba peor que yo, y saber eso elevó mi ego hasta el cielo y me excitó todavía más.

-Por favor Harry, no puedo más- sollozó contra mí oído, mientras mis dedos la penetraban con fuerza- Hazme tuya, Harry-

Aquello me volvió loco. Despertando el animal posesivo en mí y perdiendo por completo mi autocontrol, hice a un lado sus bragas y me enterré en ella con una fuerza tal que soltó un grito sordo con mi nombre. Y por dentro, agradecí a todos los cielos que hubiera puesto ese hechizo en la puerta.

Entonces, de manera bastante indiscutible, le recordé porque en efecto era mía. Completamente mía.

_Mi Hermione. Mi dulce Hermione. _

-Agárrate de los estantes detrás de ti- ordené y ella me obedeció al instante- Así, eso es-

_Perfecto. _

No fuimos suaves, ni cuidadosos.

La penetraba con enérgicas embestidas, moviéndonos en un vaivén bastante acompasado en el que ella subía y bajaba a mi encuentro, permitiéndome entrar y salir con fuerza de ella mientras sus gemidos iban en aumento y se retorcía entre mis brazos en una deliciosa agonía.

-Ah…Harry! Por Merlín!- mordía su labio inferior, extasiada- Harry!-

Hermione se retorcía, gemía y gritaba sin inhibiciones, tan llevada por el momento y la idea de hacer el amor que no se limitaba en demostrarme lo mucho que estaba disfrutando. Aunque no podía quejarme en lo más mínimo, tenía que admitir que Hermione no solía ser tan expresiva verbalmente al hacer el amor, y que hiciera eso en aquellos momentos, mientras la hacía mía en esa pequeña alacena en la que apenas cabíamos, iba a volverme completamente loco.

-Ah Harry, más rápido, por favor- me suplicaba al oído ante cada embestida, sus uñas arañando mi espalda con fuerza- Oh por Merlín. Eres mi vida, Harry-

Las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo, rapidez y fuerza, mientras entre mis brazos, Hermione parecía dispuesta a llevarnos al límite con sus gemidos, sus movimientos y sus caricias desesperadas. Tres embestidas más tarde, Hermione alcanzó su orgasmo de manera violenta y soltando un grito de placer con mi nombre se deshizo entre mis brazos para dejar caer su barbilla en mi hombro y pegar sus labios a mi oído.

-Soy tuya, Harry-

Aquello fue lo único que necesité escuchar de sus labios para alcanzar la cima. Con un ligero gemido que acallé en su boca, el orgasmo me alcanzó unas cuantas embestidas más tarde y sin tener idea como habíamos llegado hasta ese punto, dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro para normalizar mi respiración.

Intentando recobrarme de aquél increíble lapso.

-Eso…- comencé con aliento entrecortado, con mi frente enterrada en la curva de su cuello- Eso fue…-

A mi lado, escuché la ligera risita satisfecha de Hermione quien plantándome un tórrido y delicioso beso, deshizo su amarre de mis piernas para arreglarse con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Con cuidado, arregló mis ropas y mi cabello hasta que estuvimos listos y una vez presentables me miró con picardía.

-No vayas a hacer más desorden del que ya hay, amor-

Y con un último beso y un guiño coqueto, abrió la puerta del armario para salir de la cocina con paso suave, dejándome boquiabierto, exaltado y sobre todo con una sonrisa de bobo en el rostro.

Lo que sea que trajera Hermione, no podía quejarme en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Dos días después_

Sentados en el mullido sofá frente a la televisión y con un bowl de palomitas entre nosotros, mirábamos la película enrollados en una manta y completamente acurrucados. Afuera el frío de Febrero era más fuerte que el de los años anteriores y ahí adentro, con nuestras piernas y brazos entrelazados no teníamos nada de qué preocuparnos mientras disfrutábamos de la película en ese día de asueto.

Mientras por dentro, yo me devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar la manera de decirle que estaba embarazada.

Después de siete intentos fallidos aquella tenía que ser por fin la vencida. Sin poder evitarlo, me removí nerviosa entre las mantas y reprimí un escalofrío.

-¿Tienes frío?- la voz suave de Harry me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Ven, pégate más a mí cariño-

Una vez estuve tan pegada a él que entre nosotros no cabía ni un solo alfiler, alcé la cabeza y mordiendo mi labio inferior miré la curva de su cuello hasta que Harry notó mi escrutinio y bajó su mirada. Sonriente, me dio un ligero beso en la frente y me miró con ternura.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría y durante unos instantes lo miré sin articular palabra. _Es la oportunidad perfecta, por el amor de todos los magos Hermione, habla! _Me gritó mi conciencia frustrada y tomando una larga bocanada de aire para calmarme, abrí la boca por fin para hablar.

-Harry…hay algo que…- tragué en seco- Hay algo que quiero decirte- esperó a que siguiera hablando- Es sobre…-

Antes de poder continuar, los golpes en la puerta rompieron el momento y soltando un largo suspiro resignado, esperé a que Harry se levantara para caminar a la puerta y abrirle a quien fuera que hubiera interrumpido otro intento por decirlo.

Era George, solo para decirnos que Ginny acababa de tener a su hijo, que era niño y que tal como el padre, había salido con ojos grises y cabello rubio. Sin poder evitarlo, los tres reímos con fuerza ante aquella obra del destino que sin duda y después de todo, habría acabado con la farsa de Ginny y eventualmente hubiera descubierto todo de todas formas.

-Bien, solo venía a decirles eso- con una sonrisa, George se levantó de su lugar y miró la pantalla con la película en pausa- Disfruten el asueto, par de románticos empedernidos-

Como única respuesta, solo atinamos a reír con fuerza mientras Harry acompañaba a George a la puerta y yo esperaba paciente en el sofá a que regresara y me preparaba mentalmente para lo que tenía que decirle.

Extrañada de que tardara en regresar, miré a la puerta en donde George parecía decirle algo en voz muy baja y frunciendo el ceño, esperé intrigada hasta que Harry cerró la puerta y finalmente regresó a mi lado para meterse conmigo entre las mantas.

Antes de poder decirle algo y dejándome con la palabra en la boca, me besó de una manera tan deliciosa que todo a mi alrededor dejó de importar.

-Wow- dije en cuanto nos separamos, pegándome a él- ¿Y eso por qué fue?-

-Porque te amo…- sonrió, besándome en el cuello- Porque aún cuando suene horrible, agradezco que el niño de Ginny no fuera mío- otro delicioso beso en el hombro- Porque ahora somos y podremos ser felices-

Bien, ese era el momento. Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, intenté no prestar atención a sus deliciosos labios sobre mi cuello y hombros para comenzar a hablar.

-Sobre eso…hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-Dime- murmuró besando travieso el lugarcito detrás de mi oreja y yo reprimí un gemido agradado.

-Es sobre…-

Antes de poder decir algo más, sus labios volvieron a mi rostro donde me plantó otro beso que me dejó sin aliento.

-¿Sobre lo mucho que me amas?- me dio otro beso- ¿Así como yo a ti?-

Incapaz de evitarlo y algo atontada por sus deliciosos besos, cerré mis ojos ante la sensación. Demonios. ¿Es que no se podía estar quieto un momento? Necesitaba decirle que él también iba a ser papá! _Hermione, concéntrate. _

-No!- casi grité aquello, pero fue lo único que dio resultado- Bueno, claro que te amo y mucho- sonreí al mirar sus ojos como platos, claramente asustado por mi grito- Pero lo que tengo que decirte es sobre…-

De nuevo y como si alguien quisiera verme sufrir en serio, el maldito patronus de Seamus apareció en la mesita de la sala frente a nosotros para comunicarle a Harry que en la oficina había un desastre debido a la fuga de varios reos de Azkaban y que después de sus largas vacaciones, lo necesitaban ese día en el Ministerio a pesar del asueto.

Y así como apareció, el patronus se desvaneció de la mesa y yo tuve que reprimir un grito de frustración. Primero mi miedo, luego George y el hijo de Ginny, ahora Seamus y el Ministerio. ¿Qué rayos más iba a impedirme decirle?

-Demonios- a mi lado, Harry se enderezó un poco- Creo que tengo que ir preciosa- colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja- Hablaremos cuando regrese ¿De acuerdo?-

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada más, me plantó un largo beso y se levantó para caminar hacia la escalera.

-Iré a arreglarme-

Y sin más, subió para dejarme sola, confundida y sobre todo frustrada en el sofá.

-Maldición-

Y completamente frustrada ante otra evidente oportunidad desperdiciada, me dejé caer en el sofá y reprimí un gemido de frustración.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

-Buenos días, Harry!-

-Buenos días Parvati-

Devolví el saludo rápidamente y volviendo a fruncir el ceño, continué con mi camino. Con un solo pensamiento en mente, caminaba por los pasillos del departamento de leyes mágicas rápidamente mientras rezaba a todos los magos de la historia porque Hermione estuviera en su despacho.

No podía esperar un momento más. Tenía que decirle cuanto antes lo que había querido decirle los últimos días. Tenía que pedirle ya que fuera mi esposa, sin importar que ese no fuera el momento adecuado.

Soltando una larga exhalación, llevé mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón para asegurarme que la caja de terciopelo que había cargado las últimas dos semanas seguía ahí y finalmente me detuve frente a la puerta del despacho de Hermione.

-Bien, aquí vamos-

Toqué dos o tres veces y escuchando el característico "Adelante" de Hermione con aquella suave voz, abrí la puerta del despacho y una vez dentro caminé hasta ella sin esperar a que levantara la vista del escritorio y me mirara.

Como siempre, su semblante se iluminó por completo al hacerlo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó de su asiento para venir a mi encuentro.

-Harry!-

Antes de poder decirle algo, nos alcanzamos a mitad del despacho y una vez que estuvimos juntos se abalanzó sobre mí para darme un largo beso y aferrarse a mi cuello con sus brazos.

Sin poder evitarlo, gemí agradado ante la sensación y tomándola por la cintura la elevé un poco para devolverle el beso.

-Hola cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí?- meneó la cabeza sonriente, sus brazos aún aferrados a mi cuello- No es que me moleste, claro!-

-Hermione, cariño, quiero decirte algo…-

-Después! Mientras dame otro beso! Te he extrañado todo el día como loca!-

De nuevo, me pegó a ella en un delicioso beso que me dejó sin aliento y jugueteando durante un rato con su lengua sobre mis labios y dentro de mi boca se alejó de nuevo dejándome completamente aturdido.

-Wow-

-Odio esto de estar separados todo el día en el trabajo- con un puchero malcriado, acarició mi torso con su índice -¿Por qué no ponen nuestros departamentos más cerca? ¿No te gustaría?-

-Me encantaría preciosa, pero…-

Otro beso que me dejó sin aliento. Sonriendo como un idiota durante unos instantes, meneé la cabeza para despejarme e ignorar sus deliciosas atenciones.

Maldición, necesitaba pedirle que se casara conmigo! _Harry, concéntrate. _

-Preciosa, hay algo…- comencé de nuevo una vez que nos separamos- Muy importante que quiero decirte…-

-¿En serio?- ladeó la cabeza y en ese instante pareció recordar algo-Yo…yo también tengo algo importante que decirte- se mordió el labio inferior-En realidad, es muy importante, es sobre…-

-No, no lo digas ahora- la corté antes de que siguiera hablando- ¿Qué te parece si lo platicamos ésta noche? ¿Saldrás temprano hoy verdad?-

Algo sorprendida por mi evidente cambió de conversación y de planes, Hermione parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones y me miró durante unos instantes. Aún cuando yo había llegado apenas momentos antes con la intención de hablar con ella de una vez, descarté la idea en cuanto la tuve entre mis brazos y decidí que definitivamente necesitaba una ocasión especial.

Hermione la merecía.

-Sí, en cuanto termine con un asunto de Azkaban- jugó con el cuello de mi camisa –Prepararé tu cena favorita y…- me miró coqueta- Alguna sorpresa, ¿Qué tal?-

Sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío me recorrió entero ante tan sugestiva invitación y decidí que las horas parecerían siglos hasta que estuviera en casa.

-Me parece perfecto. Hablaremos ésta noche entonces- junté mi nariz con la suya- Sé que los dos hemos querido platicar desde hace días y no lo hemos podido hacer por cualquier razón, pero ésta noche lo haremos sin falta-

Volvió a anclar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sonrió.

-¿Prometido?-

Sin poder evitarlo me perdí en el brillo de sus ojos, tan intenso y mucho más fuerte que nunca. Tan diferente. Era un brillo que la iluminaba por completo y la hacía ver tan hermosa, tan llena de vida, tan plena.

-Prometido- sonreí junto con ella- Ahora ¿En que estábamos?-

Y cómo única respuesta, mi mujer sonrió aún más para después darme un beso que me dejaría satisfecho las siguientes horas.

~o~

-Maldición-

Completamente molesto, fastidiado y sobre todo frustrado, miré el reloj que se encontraba en la recepción del Ministerio y conteniendo las ganas de soltar un gemido de frustración le ladré un saludo a la recepcionista para salir a la fría noche de Londres.

Eran las once de la noche. Y por supuesto, yo todavía no estaba en casa. Donde seguramente Hermione me esperaba.

_Estúpida junta de resultados_. Pensé con ceño mientras caminaba hasta la esquina habitual para aparecerme. Esa misma tarde y justo media hora antes de salir- había estado mirando el reloj como loco las últimas dos horas- Bill había entrado a mi despacho para "recordarme" que la junta sería esa misma tarde, y que como jefe del departamento, tenía que estar presente.

_Claro ¿A quién más le iban a presentar los resultados sino a mí?_ Pensé irónico, recriminándome a mí y a mí sentido del deber que como siempre, me había impedido cancelar la junta que ya llevaba programada varias semanas y que se había cancelado por mí las últimas dos ocasiones.

Una vez en el oscuro callejón tomé una larga bocanada de aire y me aparecí en casa en un santiamén. Una vez dentro, miré la suave luz que provenía de la sala y con cuidado caminé por el pasillo de las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación en donde una deliciosa cena me esperaba en la mesa del centro.

Y en donde, hecha un puñito y recostada con su bata negra de seda, Hermione dormía apaciblemente en el sofá. Reprimí un gemido de culpa.

Me acerqué a ella e hincándome para quedar a la altura de su rostro coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla. Despertó lentamente.

-Hey-

-Hey- se talló los ojos y me miró parpadeando-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son más de las once- susurré con dulzura-La junta duró más de lo pensado y te quedaste dormida en el sofá-

-Lo siento cariño-

-No preciosa. Yo lo siento- sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, la tomé en brazos y la acurruqué contra mí- Vamos, te llevaré a la cama-

-Pero…la cena- murmuró adormilada mientras subíamos las escaleras- Y…hablar…y…-

Sonreí divertido ante su incoherencia y una vez dentro de la habitación la deposité en la cama con cuidado.

-Shh, mañana será- planté un suave beso en su frente- Ahora a dormir-

Una vez acurrucada, le quité su bata solo para darme cuenta que debajo de ella un negro y sexy baby doll casi transparente cubría a medias su torso mientras unas pequeñísimas braguitas de encaje del mismo estilo cubrían apenas su entrepierna. Me excité al instante.

Al parecer, Hermione en serio pensaba sorprenderme cuando llegara a casa.

Y sin poder evitarlo, maldije mentalmente la estúpida junta de resultados que me había tenido en el Ministerio hasta tan tarde.

En el momento mismo que pensé aquello, Hermione se removió entre los almohadones y soltó un ligero bostezo mientras se estiraba, haciendo que la diáfana tela transparente se abriera para dejarme ver su coqueto ombligo. Tallando su ojo en un estado entre el sueño y la conciencia me miró con los ojos entreabiertos para después estirar sus brazos en mi dirección.

Maldición, podía ser tan sensual en cualquier momento y situación. Incluso semidormida.

-Ven aquí- susurró sensualmente, haciendo añicos mi autocontrol.

Sin darme tiempo a más, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para besarme con un delicioso ardor que me sacó un gemido de satisfacción y pegándose a mí con fuerza, acarició mi cabello con delicadeza mientras se perdía en la tarea de besarme.

No tardé mucho en comprender que, como yo, se encontraba igual de ansiosa y sin perder tiempo y con ayuda de sus movimientos algo torpes por el sueño, quedé desnudo en un santiamén para meterme con ella por debajo de las colchas.

Con una lentitud increíble que me excitó aún más, nos besamos con intensidad mientras nuestras manos se movían por todos lados, recorriendo aquellos recovecos que también conocíamos y sacándonos gemidos de placer.

En algún momento y recuperando algo de cordura, me separé de ella y colocando mi mano izquierda debajo de su espalda, la alcé un poco para admirarla de arriba abajo mientras ella parecía seguir en su aletargamiento.

-Es muy bonito…te ves hermosa- le susurré, guiando mis dedos por su estómago hacia arriba con lentitud- Pero…en realidad- coloqué mis dedos en el coqueto listón anudado en un moño que se encontraba entre sus pechos para comenzar a estirarlo- Me gusta más esto-

Con un último tirón, deshice el moño y haciendo a un lado la transparente tela, finalmente sus redondos y perfectos pechos quedaron expuestos y a mi merced. Con una urgencia que me desesperaba, llevé mi boca a acariciar sus sensibles senos y en cuanto hube atrapado un pezón entre mis labios, succioné con fuerza hasta arrancarle un alto gemido de placer.

-Ahhh…Harry- acarició mi cabello con fuerza, arqueándose entre mis brazos- Por Merlín…-

Así me entretuve un rato, acariciando sus pechos con mis labios y mi lengua mientras le arrancaba ligeros suspiros entrecortados que sonaban como música en mis oídos. Y cuando finalmente me hube saciado de aquellas curvas que me volvían loco, llevé mis manos hasta su entrepierna donde, retirando lentamente sus braguitas hasta sacarlas de sus piernas, acaricié la piel entre sus muslos solo para darme cuenta que estaba húmeda. Lista para recibirme.

Gimiendo complacido, enterré dos dedos en su interior, y ella se arqueó en respuesta.

-Harry, no puedo más- jadeó desesperada al sentir mi pulgar acariciando su clítoris- Por favor, hazme tuya-

No necesitó decirme más. Estaba seguro que de todos modos no habría soportado un momento más fuera de ella, y plantándole un largo beso, me acomodé entre sus piernas y me hundí en ella de una fuerte y lenta embestida que nos sacó un gemido a ambos.

Empecé a moverme al instante, lento, suave y con fuerza.

Plantándole suaves y largos besos, no aumenté la rapidez de mis embestidas en ningún momento. La conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber cuánto le gustaba que a veces fuera lento, y como, aún con aquellas lentas pero intensas arremetidas, la podía llevar a la gloria con la misma intensidad.

En pocas palabras, le hacía el amor.

La penetraba a un ritmo constante, disfrutando de sus gemidos y suspiros en mi oído mientras la amaba debajo de las sábanas, disfrutando del placer de amarla de esa manera, saboreando cada centímetro de ella. No podía creer lo afortunado que era de tenerla, mucho menos creer que siempre estuviera ahí, dispuesta a mostrarme su amor.

Ella era mi refugio, mi vida. Mi todo.

-Ah…Harry- gemía lentamente- Por Dios-

Recostados y enlazados ahí, en nuestra cama, no había prisas, y de no ser por lo mucho que me encantaba estaba seguro que podría amarla toda la noche de aquella manera. El ambiente se había calentado de manera inmediata, envolviéndonos en una nube húmeda y afrodisiaca que me embotaba los sentidos y me hacía perder la razón.

Lento, suave, ella se movía a mí compás, y sentía como se amoldaba a mí en perfecta sintonía mientras la hacía mía. Y así, con suavidad, lentitud y sin prisa alguna, alcanzamos la gloria, llegando a nuestro cielo particular al mismo tiempo.

Con mi respiración agitada volviendo a la normalidad mientras ella se recuperaba del clímax, le planté un largo beso en los labios y salí de ella para tumbarme a su lado, completamente exhausto.

A mí lado, y soltando una mezcla de suspiro y bostezo, Hermione se acurrucó a mí lado y plantándome un tierno beso en el pecho, se acomodó sobre mí para seguir durmiendo.

-Te amo, Harry- logró decir entre bostezos- Buenas noches cariño-

Aquella simple frase me sacó una sonrisa. Por más cansada que estuviera, Hermione jamás hacía el amor conmigo sin decirme aquello, algo que yo apreciaba mucho más de lo que ella podía imaginar.

Enternecido hasta la médula por aquella mujer tan increíble, capaz de sacarme las sorpresas más agradables aún estando casi dormida, la estreché entre mis brazos hasta colocarla en mi pecho y solté un largo suspiro cansado y algo frustrado.

Otro día más había pasado, otro día más en el que, por alguna u otra razón, simplemente no podía pedirle lo que había querido pedirle los últimos días.

-También te amo- planté un suave beso en su cabeza- Duerme, preciosa-

Y sin decir más, me dejé guiar por el sueño convencido de que aquella increíble mujer que tenía entre mis brazos tenía que ser mi esposa cuanto antes.

* * *

Sentado frente a mí en una mesa de las Tres Escobas, George tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla y me miró exasperado.

-Excelente, ¿Así que no se lo has dicho? ¿Se puede saber que tanto estás esperando?-

Tuve que retener un gemido de frustración. La verdad es que para esas alturas, ni yo mismo lo sabía. Después del intento fallido de anoche por decirle, aquella era la cuarta o quinta vez que lo intentaba sin éxito alguno, y que George se mostrara desesperado tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

-Ya te dije, la ocasión perfecta-

-Y yo ya te dije que no hay ocasión perfecta, Harry- me repitió exasperado- Hay momentos, y en realidad, cualquier momento ya es bueno en tu situación-

-Lo sé- dejé escapar en un suspiro- Pero es que con tanto trabajo, y luego ella también, no sé- me detuve, algo frustrado- Ha estado tan diferente…-

Sin poder evitarlo, recordé de nuevo los últimos días con Hermione y sonreí de medio lado. Además de lo que había pasado esa mañana en la Madriguera- el recuerdo de cuando habíamos hecho el amor en la alacena aún me causaba escalofríos de placer- Hermione había estado diferente los últimos días.

No solo la había notado nerviosa en ocasiones, sino algo descompuesta, cansada y cambiante.

Mientras algunas noches llegaba completamente exhausta y sin más que un beso de buenas noches se acurrucaba sobre mí para dormirse enseguida, otras llegaba con la única intención de hacer el amor y acabábamos desnudos, entrepiernados y jadeantes en cualquier parte de la casa. Lugares como la mesa de la cocina, la regadera, el sofá en la sala, y algunos otros habían sido testigos ya de esas noches en las que mi mujercita perdía todo decoro y me pedía que le hiciera el amor en donde fuera.

Sonreí de medio lado al recordarlo. No es que me quejara, por supuesto.

-¿Diferente?- frunció el ceño- ¿Bien diferente o mal diferente?-

-Bien diferente- susurré de inmediato _Oh, sí, definitivamente bien_- No lo sé, siento que ella también quiere decirme algo, pero nunca me dice nada concreto-

Frente a mí, George frunció el ceño.

-Pues sea como sea, eso no debe importarte. Por el amor de todos los magos, solo pídeselo Harry, mi madre me está volviendo loca con tanta insistencia en que te repita que le pidas matrimonio ya-

Y con ese último comentario, terminamos nuestra cerveza y pidiendo otra al mesero continuamos con nuestra conversación hacia otros temas.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Días después_

-Esto es el colmo!-

En búsqueda de algún consuelo divino, levanté mis brazos al cielo y reprimiendo un gemido frustrado seguí caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio. No podía ser posible que después de casi un mes de estar con Harry, todavía no le hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada.

Que dentro de poco más de sietes meses, íbamos a convertirnos en nada más y nada menos que papás. _Algo simple y sin chiste, Hermione._ Bromeó mi conciencia irónica, y cerré mis labios en una línea para seguir caminando con fuerza.

No podía entenderlo, pero por alguna u otra razón que a veces tenía que ver conmigo, con él o con el momento, no había podido decirle, y para entonces estaba segura que terminaría por darse cuenta cuando viera mi enorme vientre de embarazo que aún no daba señas evidentes de aparecer.

Y para colmo, aquél intenso día de trabajo sin verlo solo había terminado por amargarme. A las cinco de la tarde, lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era que la hora de salida llegara para ir a casa e intentar decirle a Harry- de nuevo- la noticia de que iba a ser papá.

-Hola, Herms- me saludó Rose en cuanto estuve cerca de la puerta de mi despacho- ¿Todo bien en la junta?-

Hice una mueca de fastidio.

-Sí Rose, gracias-

-¿Mal día, eh?- frunció los labios en una expresión de consideración- Pero creo que hay algo que está a punto de mejorarlo-

La sonrisa y la mirada brillante de Rose me hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Te llegó un paquete hace unos minutos- se mordió la lengua con emoción- Del departamento de Aurores-

Ante aquél simple anuncio, di media vuelta a mi puerta como una loca desquiciada y sin darle tiempo a decir más cerré la puerta detrás de mí para mirar al frente. Con el corazón palpitante y la emoción embargándome me acerqué hasta el lugar en cuestión donde, apiladas por tamaño, tres cajas adornadas por un moño verde esmeralda me esperaban para abrirlas junto a un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas.

Arriba había una nota.

Como una niña emocionada, mordí mi labio inferior con emoción y abrí la nota con desesperación.

Por supuesto, era de Harry.

"_Adentro de estas cajas encontrarás tres objetos que son solo para ti y que espero luzcas ésta noche. A las siete pasará tu cita a recogerte a tu despacho. _

_Ésta noche será solo tuya y mía. Te amo. _

_Harry."_

Sin salir de mi asombro y con mi cuerpo rebosante de emoción, pegué la pequeña pero hermosa nota a mi pecho y miré las tres cajas que tenía delante de mí mordiéndome el labio. Harry me las había mandado, y esperaba que las usara para ésta noche.

En una cita.

Conteniendo mis ganas de gritar deshice el nudo del listón verde y coloqué las tres cajas una a lado de la otra mientras pensaba cual abrir primero. Decidiendo ir por la mediana, cogí la caja y la abrí para observar su contenido.

En donde un par de zapatos de tacón de aguja confeccionados en satín verde esmeralda y a mi medida esperaban a que me los pusiera cuanto antes. Estilizados, sexies y coquetos, eran el sueño de toda mujer. Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Después seguí con la más grande para darme cuenta que, entre varias capas de papel un vestido del mismo color se encontraba doblado. Conteniendo un grito de emoción, lo saqué de la caja para extenderlo y lo coloqué sobre mi cuerpo para admirarlo.

Confeccionado en seda lisa verde esmeralda, el vestido de cocktail era entallado, de escote pronunciado en V y tirantes delgados. Me llegaba hasta la rodilla y se pegaba completamente a mis curvas mientras del lado derecho, tenía un ligero pero sexy tajo que llegaba poco más arriba de los muslos.

Era simplemente exquisito.

Por Merlín, ese hombre sí que sabía conquistar a una mujer.

Sonreí de medio lado al darme cuenta que todo era en color verde, mi color favorito. En aquél momento me pregunté si sabría la razón por la que el color me gustaba tanto, y sus brillantes ojos aparecieron en mi mente. Sí, siempre había sido y sería mi color favorito.

Cuando llegué a la última y más pequeña caja, me quedé boquiabierta y sin poder evitarlo solté un chillido de emoción.

-Harry!-

Adentro, una hermosa gargantilla de eslabones de plata y piedras blancas- que juraba eran diamantes- brillaba con fuerza mientras al centro, brillando sobrio, sencillo pero elegante, un hermoso dije en forma de lágrima color verde terminaba el collar. Era una esmeralda.

Por el amor de Merlín, eso debía haberle costado una fortuna.

Incapaz de creer que todo aquello fuera mío para lucirlo, recordé que tenía que estar lista a las siete y soltando un saltito de alegría miré el reloj en la pared a mi lado. Marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Hice una mueca de fastidio.

-Al demonio con eso-

Mandando la maldita hora al demonio e incapaz de soportar un momento más, saqué todas las prendas de sus cajas mientras me desnudaba y me las puse en un santiamén.

Sabía que aún faltaban dos horas para mi cita pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo lo único que haría sería esperarlo hasta entonces. Una vez lista, me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo en una esquina de mi despacho y sonreí satisfecha con el resultado.

Con mi corazón rebosante y mis nervios alterados ante la idea de una cita con ese hombre que me volvía loca y me hacía perder la razón, caminé hasta mi escritorio para retocar mi maquillaje de ese día.

Y en ese preciso instante, una alterada Rose entró a mi oficina para después mirarme con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Por Merlín! Estás hermosa, Hermione!-

-Gracias, Rose- me sonrojé y después recordé su prisa al entrar- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué?- reaccionando, Rose meneó la cabeza y volvió a mirarme preocupada- Ah sí! Una emergencia, Herms. Una especie de fuga de dementores de Azkaban, se volvieron locos y ahora se encuentran todos alrededor del castillo de Hogwarts, han atacado a varios alumnos y profesores- se acercó a mí un poco más- Se comunicaron pidiendo refuerzos al Ministerio. Y te necesitan allá de inmediato-

Sin poder evitarlo, la miré compungida e hice una mueca de disgusto. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Qué? ¿A mí?- Rose me miró comprensiva- Pero…-

No podía creer mi mala suerte. Por un momento estuve tentada a decirle que ese día se las tendrían que arreglar sin mí, pero por supuesto, el sentido del deber y la culpa al saber que seguramente Neville había sido el que me había llamado, me hicieron pensarlo mejor. Miré el reloj a mi lado.

Aún faltaban dos horas para mi cita, y probablemente Harry también estaría allá. Seguramente todo terminaría pronto, y él y yo podríamos irnos a lo que fuera que él tuviera planeado.

Así que soltando un largo suspiro, tomé la varita de mi cajón y salí con Rose detrás de mí para dirigirme al castillo.

~o~

Media hora más tarde y reunidos todos en el Gran Comedor, los profesores, aurores y personal del Ministerio que nos encontrábamos ahí discutíamos la mejor manera de dividirnos.

Entre Bill, Seamus, Dean, Neville, George, Parvati, Susan y muchos otros más del Ministerio y profesores del castillo, y después de quince minutos de planeación estaba todo listo. Nos dividiríamos en pequeños grupos en diferentes partes del castillo, y para entonces, todos sabíamos nuestra posición y lo que teníamos que hacer.

De Harry no había rastro.

-Bien, perfecto- gritó Neville entre la multitud- Todos sabemos que hacer. Cualquiera que necesite ayuda sabe que debe mandar su patronus o lanzar chispas rojas con su varita-

Y con un último deseo de buena suerte, todos los presentes nos dispersamos por el lugar y salimos al pasillo principal. Y en ese momento, el grito de Parvati a mi lado me hizo voltear de inmediato.

-Harry!-

Y sin poder evitarlo, abrí mi mandíbula a todo lo que daba al verlo ataviado en un elegante traje negro y camisa blanca entre abierta mientras caminaba con prisa hacía nosotros. Se veía simplemente delicioso.

-Harry, que bueno que llegas- a mí lado, Neville le dio una palmada rápida.

-Lo que sea por ayudar, amigo- me miró de reojo, sonriendo con emoción contenida- ¿Ya están todos en posiciones?-

-Sí, estaría bien que tu rodearás el perímetro por los aires, junto con George ¿Te parece?-

-Perfecto, comenzaré por el Lago Negro-

-De acuerdo-

Dicho esto, todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor se dispersaron hasta que finalmente quedamos solos Harry y yo. Frente a mí y con mirada brillante, Harry me observó de arriba abajo con deleite y me sonrió travieso.

-Hola señorita, déjeme decirle que está simplemente hermosa- me miró de nuevo- ¿Tiene alguna cita?-

Sonriendo ante su jueguito, coloqué mis manos en las caderas y lo miré coqueta.

-Así es, una muy importante- me crucé de brazos.

-Espero que este contratiempo no intervenga en ella- sonrió coqueto- Aunque de todas maneras yo podría llevarla a una cita con mucho gusto-

-Hmm no sé si a mi novio le gustaría- le seguí el juego- Pero igual podríamos hacer otras cosas ¿Sabe? Definitivamente usted es mi tipo- me acerqué a él algo descarada- Alto, fornido, de ojos verdes- paseé mi índice por su pecho mientras Harry sonreía con picardía, y me mordí el labio inferior- Hmm sí, definitivamente podríamos hacer otras cosas-

-Me parece perfecto ¿No habrá problema con su novio?-

-No lo creo, no es celoso-

Como única respuesta, Harry se soltó una deliciosa risa ronca y diciéndome que me veía simplemente hermosa con todo lo que me había comprado, me dio un suave beso mientras juntaba su frente con la mía.

-Tendremos nuestra cita, preciosa- me sonrió con ternura, acariciando mi mejilla- Te lo aseguro-

-¿Prometido?-

-Prometido-

-Harry! Te necesitamos!-

El grito de Neville a la distancia nos sacó de nuestro ensueño, y soltando un bufido nos separamos a regañadientes. Y diciéndome que nos veríamos más tarde, me plantó un largo y delicioso beso para salir disparado en dirección contraria a la mía.

~o~

Cuatro horas más tarde, completamente cansada y agotada y después de ahuyentar a fácil algunos cien dementores, no podría sentirme más exasperada.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

Sentada en las escaleras de la entrada principal del castillo, masajeé mis tobillos con una mueca de dolor mientras miraba mis zapatos verdes que hasta ese entonces estaban intactos, al igual que mi vestido y mi maquillaje.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo había logrado realizar el trabajo duro sin salir demasiado afectada en el proceso, sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de mí ánimo o mi estado emocional. Miré el reloj a mi lado.

Las diez de la noche. Oficialmente mi cita estaba arruinada.

-Maldición- mascullé de nuevo, acomodando mi indomable cabello.

-Hermione! Cuidado!-

El grito de Parvati me puso en alerta y poniéndome de nuevo de pie, empuñé mi varita y fijé mi vista en los cuatro dementores que se acercaban peligrosamente hacía mí.

-Expecto Patronum!-

Al instante, mi nutria plateada salió despedida de mi varita y ahuyentó a los dementores de inmediato quienes quedaron fuera de los límites del castillo. Al parecer, esos eran de los últimos que quedaban.

Con un largo suspiro, elevé mi mirada hasta posarla en George y Harry quienes por los aires lanzaban hechizos protectores alrededor del castillo. Al parecer todo había terminado y apuntando mi varita al cielo estrellado comencé a recitar los mismos hechizos junto con ellos para terminar de asegurar nuestro alrededor.

Lo único que quería era terminar con lo que había arruinado mi cita con Harry, y por supuesto, arruinado mi oportunidad de decirle lo que tenía por decirle.

-Y el último está fuera!-

El grito de Neville resonó por toda la entrada y mientras todos a mí alrededor e incluida yo soltábamos un grito de triunfo, nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor en donde todos los que habíamos estado ayudando las últimas horas nos reunimos para festejar el logro.

Al final entraron George y Harry, quien al igual que yo, tenía una ligera mueca de fastidio en su expresión. Me buscó con la mirada de inmediato; intranquilo, impaciente y sobre todo desesperado y en cuanto su vista se posó en mí, soltó una larga exhalación y caminó hasta quedar casi pegado a mí.

Nos miramos profundamente.

-Bueno…Supongo que oficialmente nuestra cita está arruinada-

Sonriendo ligeramente con comprensión, Harry llevó su mano a mi mejilla y me acarició con ternura mientras todos los demás seguían festejando. Seguramente cualquier reservación en algún restaurante estaba cancelada y a esas horas no creía que hubiera ningún lugar abierto.

Y justo en ese instante, la mirada de Harry se iluminó de golpe. Con una sonrisa miró alrededor y una vez que se asegurara que nadie nos escuchaba tomó mi mano con firmeza entre las suyas.

-Acompáñame-

Y con aquél simple susurro, me arrastró fuera del Gran Comedor hasta que las risas y las pláticas de los demás dejaron de escucharse.

Caminamos en silencio y tomados de las manos, y con una sensación entre ansiosa y curiosa lo dejé guiarme por los pasillos del castillo mientras miraba todo a mí alrededor. Aún después de diez años la sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad que me brindaba el castillo era la misma, y tomada de la mano de Harry no podía sentirme más serena.

-Harry…- lo llamé por fin cuando dio media vuelta en un pasillo muy conocido- ¿A dónde vamos?-

Y antes de poder contestar estuvimos frente a aquella pared que habíamos tenido frente a nosotros tantas veces. Confundida, miré a Harry con una ceja alzada.

-¿La Sala de Menesteres?-

-Así es- me sonrió y apretó mi mano- Ahora espera-

Sin saber que responder, obedecí mientras él cerraba sus ojos y la puerta frente a nosotros aparecía, seguramente lista ya para lo que Harry le había pedido. Lo que fuera que le hubiera pedido.

-Bien, adelante señorita-

Con un gesto caballeroso por parte de Harry, entré por la enorme puerta de madera con él detrás de mí.

Una vez que estuvimos adentro y la puerta desapareció detrás de nosotros, abrí mis ojos de par en par.

La enorme sala que normalmente estaba llena de chucherías era ahora una espaciosa habitación con paredes en color crema, en donde una chimenea recién encendida irradiaba calor frente a nosotros. Frente a la chimenea y desperdigados alrededor de una baja mesita de caoba, un montón de cojines de diferentes colores y texturas cubrían el suelo mientras de lado derecho el mismo enorme y cómodo sofá de esa vez que nos quedamos encerrados nos invitaba a sentarnos en él.

Sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé ante el recuerdo de lo que habíamos hecho en ese sofá y seguí mirando todo a mí alrededor.

En las paredes, montones de candelabros de cristal alumbraban toda la habitación con una muy tenue luz amarilla, dándole un aspecto muy sensual al lugar. De fondo, una suave y ligera música se escuchaba a través de las paredes mientras en la mesita de caoba, una botella de vino y dos copas nos esperaban.

-Wow…- fue todo lo que logré decir mientras a mí lado, Harry me quitaba mi abrigo y se quitaba el suyo para dejarlos colgados en el perchero a nuestro lado.

-Ésta sala nunca nos decepciona, ¿Verdad?-

Guiñándome un ojo coqueto, me guió por la hermosa habitación hasta que quedamos parados frente a la chimenea y una vez ahí, llevó su mano a acariciar mi mejilla con deliberada lentitud. Una caricia tan tierna, inocente y sensual a la vez que me hizo estremecerme. ¿Qué poder tenía sobre mí que era capaz de encenderme con el simple roce de su mano?

Antes de poder tomar aire y pensar con claridad, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y pegándome a él tan cerca que mi pecho rozaba su torso, comenzó a moverse lentamente al compás de la música de fondo.

Lo miré boquiabierta.

-Harry Potter bailando, esto no se ve todos los días-

Con su nariz pegada a mi frente, Harry río entre dientes.

-Siempre por ti y solo por ti preciosa, no lo olvides-

Ese simple comentario me derritió por completo. Aquella era una de las tantas cosas que él estaba dispuesto hacer por mí hacía por mí, aún cuando las odiara, en una muda demostración de cuánto me amaba. Maldición, lo único que yo podía hacer era amarlo cada vez más.

Durante largo rato nos limitamos a movernos y balancearnos suavemente, mirándonos con intensidad mientras en mi mente un montón de ideas se arremolinaban. Tenía que decirle ya. No había otra opción, y de mi cuenta corría que no saldríamos de ahí hasta que él supiera que íbamos a tener un hijo.

-Estás hermosa-

Sonreí, mi yo interno sintiéndose más feliz y orgulloso que nunca.

-Gracias a ti- me pegué aún más a él suavemente, colocando mis manos en sus brazos- Por cierto, no te he agradecido por mis regalos- paseé mi dedo por su pecho- ¿Cómo te gustaría que lo hiciera?-

Aferrándome más a su pecho, Harry soltó una risa ronca.

-Tengo algunas ideas en mente, señorita Granger-

-Estaré más que dispuesta a llevarlas a cabo, Señor- y en un arrebato de coquetería, añadí- Puede ser en casa, o incluso aquí, donde guste-

Frente a mí y mirándome con ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, Harry soltó una risa traviesa y me besó ligeramente.

-Me parece más que perfecto, preciosa. Pero primero…- y en aquél momento, su mirada se volvió seria- Primero necesito hablar contigo-

Parpadeé varias veces con rapidez para después mirarlo con ceño fruncido. Y solo en ese momento recordé que hace varios días él también había querido decirme algo, y por supuesto, no había podido decírmelo.

Sin saber porque, me puse nerviosa.

-¿Hablar?-

-Sí, necesitamos hablar-

El tono de su voz, serio e impasible, me tensó por completo y sin poder evitarlo me quedé estática en mi lugar de inmediato. Frente a mí, Harry pareció intuir mi nerviosismo y como queriendo hacerme sufrir aún más, sonrió de medio lado.

-Ah- dije como entendiendo, aunque no entendía nada- ¿Entonces por eso querías que saliéramos ésta noche?-

-Así es- acarició mi mejilla -Se trata de algo serio-

De acuerdo, aquello definitivamente me puso en alerta. ¿Qué podría decirme que fuera serio? Algo recelosa, fruncí el ceño mientras miraba a Harry.

-Harry, no me asustes-

Pareció no escucharme. Con una suave sonrisa y mirada tierna, Harry colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me pegó a él de nuevo.

-Te amo tanto, Hermione ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- fruncí el ceño confundida ¿De qué iba todo eso? -Por eso cuando te dijera esto quería que fuera especial, creí que todo estaba arruinado, pero esta sala nunca me decepcionará- se detuvo un poco -Creí que importaría donde lo dijera, o cuando lo dijera, o cómo lo dijera, pero George tenía razón- ¿George? -Estaba muy equivocado-

Y en aquél momento, perdida en sus brillantes ojos verdes, por fin hice caso a sus palabras y algo pareció tener significado. Algo que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar con fuerza. Mientras mi mente parecía querer ignorarlo.

Era demasiado pronto. No podía ser…¿O sí?

-¿Decirme qué?-

-Lo único que importa es que eres tú, y es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida-

Para entonces, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho.

"Es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida". Las palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como un dulce augurio de lo que estaba por decirme.

-Harry…-

Entonces, sin darme tiempo a más, con su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mío y sus brillantes ojos verdes mirándome con ternura, soltó una sola oración.

-Cásate conmigo, Hermione-

Me quedé helada, procesando lo que acababa de decirme e incapaz de creer que me hubiera dicho esas palabras.

Que me las hubiera dicho tan pronto.

No esperaba aquello, esperaba todo menos aquello. Y en aquél momento no pude sino sentirme la mujer más feliz del planeta mientras saboreaba las palabras de Harry en mi interior.

Harry me estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

Quería convertirme en su esposa.

-Ha…Harry…-

Antes de poder siquiera contestar, Harry metió una mano a su bolsillo y extrayendo una cajita de terciopelo verde que colocó en su mano frente a mí. El corazón me latió aún más fuerte al darme cuenta lo que esa cajita contenía.

-Es lo que había querido decirte todos estos días- me miró con ojos brillantes -Es lo que quería decirte ésta noche-

Entonces la abrió para revelar un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con un gigantesco diamante y dos esmeraldas a sus lados. Era simplemente precioso.

-Harry!-

-Sé mi esposa, Hermione-

Y entonces no pude más. Mirando aún boquiabierta el hermoso anillo frente a mí, las lágrimas de alegría arremolinadas en mis ojos comenzaron a fluir sin remedio, lágrimas de alegría que iban combinadas con un sentimiento de culpa al darme cuenta que no podía contestarle.

No hasta que no le dijera lo que yo también tenía que decirle, algo demasiado importante para no decirlo.

-Oh Harry…-

-¿Hermione?- me miró preocupado- Por Merlín, tranquila- me abrazó con fuerza -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?- besó mi cabello con fuerza y yo me aferré a su abrazo- Si no quieres…si es muy pronto, yo lo entiendo-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí al escucharlo. Era tan dulce, tan noble y tan comprensivo que ahora entendía porque cada día lo amaba más. En ese momento me di cuenta que me había pedido matrimonio antes de decirle que estaba embarazada, y aquello me elevó por los cielos.

Quería casarse conmigo por su voluntad, y no porque un bebé se lo imponía.

Pero tenía que saberlo tarde que temprano, y aquél era el momento.

-No! No es eso!- contesté de inmediato -Claro que quiero ser tu esposa!- aquello pareció tranquilizarlo- Solo que…hay algo que yo también tengo que decirte, algo que debes de saber antes de…-

Antes de poder continuar abrió los labios para comenzar a hablar, y estuve segura que en aquél momento lo golpearía. ¿Cuándo me iba a dejar decirle, por el amor de todos los magos?

-Hermione…amor, tranquila- deshizo su abrazo para mirarme- Si es por el tiempo que ha pasado, no te preocupes-

-Harry…-

-Puede ser después, o si es por lo que puedan decir a mí no me importa-

-Harry…-

-O si no quieres que nadie se entere podemos casarnos en Londres- volvió a interrumpirme-Podemos mudarnos de nuevo a mi casa muggle y…-

-No creo que en tu casa muggle haya tanto espacio para tres personas como en el Refugio-

-O podemos decirle solo a los Weasley y a Luna, y a Neville y…¿Qué?-

Se calló de inmediato para mirarme. Parpadeó rápidamente, sus brillantes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par mientras su respiración parecía haberse detenido. Con aliento contenido al igual que él, lo miré tímida mientras el parecía procesar lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Qué dijiste?- meneó la cabeza ligeramente, como creyendo haber escuchado mal-¿Dijiste…_tres_ personas?-

En ese momento, las gruesas lágrimas que había estado derramando se habían detenido, y solo entonces, llevé mis manos a mi ya no tan plano vientre donde se encontraba la "noticia" de Harry.

-Eso es lo que he querido decirte desde hace días, Harry-

-Por Merlín…- miró mi vientre y luego a mí, su mandíbula desencajada y sus ojos abiertos de par en par- Estás…-

-Sí. Estoy embarazada, Harry-

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Completamente helado frente a una tímida Hermione, la miré de arriba abajo durante unos instantes, procesando la información que acababa de escuchar, intentando decir algo coherente mientras saboreaba la idea en mi mente. Mientras intentaba entender si aquello era un sueño, una jugarreta de mi imaginación o la realidad.

"Estoy embarazada", la frase se repitió una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y solo entonces supe que no estaba soñando.

Un hijo. Iba a ser papá. Hermione estaba esperando un hijo _mío_.

Su madre era nada más y nada menos que la mujer que soñaba que fuera desde hacía meses, cuando creía que Ginny esperaba un hijo mío, la que creía que jamás tendría mis hijos, y sin embargo aquí estaba frente a mí, tímida, con ojos brillantes, su rostro sonrojado y una mano sobre su vientre.

Sonriéndome expectante.

La mujer que amaba como un desquiciado, y que si era posible, amaba ahora aún más.

-Embarazada…-

Repetí la frase, mirando a Hermione atónito mientras ella esperaba pacientemente mi respuesta, y quizás un poco nerviosa. No dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme con sus ojos brillantes y cristalinos por las lágrimas, y fue entonces cuando por fin reaccioné.

-Embarazada…- repetí de nuevo, y esta vez la jalé contra mi pecho para abrazarla y hundir mi nariz en su cabello- Dios…estás embarazada-

Antes de dejarla decir algo, me separé de ella y tomando sus mejillas entre mis manos alcé su cabeza para besarla con fuerza. Una fuerza tan impresionante que por un momento nos dejó sin aire, y solo entonces Hermione se relajó entre mis brazos, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos mientras sus manos se perdían en acariciar mi cabello.

Dios, amaba tanto a esta mujer que no quería dejarla irse de mis brazos nunca.

En algún momento nos separamos para tomar aire e impidiéndole verme a los ojos, la abracé de nuevo para esconder mi rostro en su cuello y su cabello. Necesitaba un momento para recomponerme, para absorber y saborear aquella nueva realidad que jamás creí que llegaría a tener.

Hermione y yo juntos, formando un futuro. Formando una familia. Aquella era una realidad ahora, no un sueño que hace unos meses parecía tan lejano y distante.

Entonces, tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos, Hermione se separó de mí para mirarme con incredulidad mientras yo la veía algo borrosa. Me di cuenta entonces que era porque tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Harry?- me llamó preocupada mientras acariciaba mi rostro- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Te amo, Hermione. Te amo como a nadie en este mundo. Gracias- la volví a abrazar-Gracias por lo feliz que me haces-

-Oh Harry…- murmuró con voz quebrada, sus ojos cristalinos también -Yo también te amo, Harry-

Y nos abrazamos de nuevo, sumidos en aquella realidad que parecía paralela y sin embargo era bastante tangible. Era mi realidad. Nuestra realidad.

Después de unos momentos interminables, deshice mi abrazo y la miré sin soltar mi amarre de su cadera.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido. Por eso actuabas diferente, por eso tu cuerpo está cambiando, por eso estabas tan cansada estos días, por eso no querías tomar alcohol…- recordé los días pasados y un pensamiento me llegó con fuerza- Pero…cómo- recordé que solo llevábamos unas semanas de nuevo juntos y di un respingo -¿Desde cuándo?-

Frente a mí, Hermione compuso una tímida sonrisa y mordió su labio inferior con culpa.

-Casi dos meses-

-Dos meses! Por Merlín Herms!-

Solté entre sorprendido y molesto, abriendo mis ojos de par en par mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Hermione se removió nerviosa entre mis brazos y pude jurar haber visto una pizca de culpa asomar en sus hermosos ojos.

Tenía casi dos meses de embarazo, lo que quería decir que sabía de su estado desde hace varios días, o peor aún, antes de ir a buscarme al Refugio de Tinsworth. Me tensé ante ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto para decírmelo?

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Lo intenté, muchas veces! Pero siempre había algo que lo impedía!-

-Pero preciosa!- la miré con ojos como platos- Algo así…tan importante!-

Frente a mí, Hermione se encogió un poco y después pareció decidir las palabras correctas para hablar.

-También…tenía algo de miedo- sin poder evitarlo, fruncí el ceño ante su revelación -Me ponía a pensar que, no sé…es que es tan prematuro, Harry- se detuvo un poco -Quiero decir, apenas llevamos un mes juntos y no sabía si tu, bueno, es tan rápido- para entonces estaba balbuceando incoherentemente -A mí me hace muy feliz tener un hijo tuyo, pero me ponía a pensar que tal vez tu no…-

Incapaz de seguirla escuchando decir toda esa sarta de tonterías, la tomé por los hombros y la zarandeé levemente algo frustrado.

¿Pero qué rayos pensaba esa mujer que era? ¿No se daba cuenta que me hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo?

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione- se detuvo y me miró con ojos desorbitados-¿Quisieras por primera vez en tu vida hacer el favor de callarte, dejar de decir tonterías y de inferir cosas sin sentido, señorita insufrible? ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió que no iba a ponerme feliz?-

-Yo…no sé, es que, es tan pronto que…-

-Hermione, deja de hablar-

Cual niña obediente, cerró su boca de inmediato para mirarme de nuevo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin poder evitarlo compuse una sonrisa de superioridad y rodeándola por la cintura con firmeza, la pegué a mí de nuevo hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo- dije en una afirmación total- ¿No te das cuenta?- una sonrisa volvió a iluminarme- Llevas a mí hijo en tu vientre! A nuestro hijo. Un pedacito de ti y un pedacito de mí. Estamos unidos para siempre ¿Cómo podría eso molestarme? ¿Cómo podría eso no hacerme feliz?-

-Oh Harry…- con lágrimas en sus ojos, Hermione acarició mi rostro con delicadeza.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida, con la que quiero compartir el resto de mis días, y si es posible ahora te amo mucho más-

No contestó. Se limitó a mirarme con sus ojos brillantes y acuosos, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Ahora, solo necesito que me contestes lo que te acabo de pedir, porque debo recordarte que aún no lo has hecho y me vas a volver loco con tanta espera-

Separándome de ella solo un poco, volví a sacar la cajita de terciopelo verde de mi bolsillo y la retuve en una mano frente a su pecho mientras la miraba. Abrí la caja de nuevo, revelando el brillante diamante y las esmeraldas en el aro de oro blanco y tomé el anillo entre mis dedos.

-Hermione Granger, aparte de brindarme el honor de ser la madre de mi hijo ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

Subí la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

Brillante, dulce y borrosa por las lágrimas, y entonces, una simple sonrisa acompañando a una respuesta.

-Sí- sonrió aún más- Por supuesto que sí, Harry-

Y aquella doble afirmación me elevó por los cielos. Sonriendo de igual manera que ella, saqué el anillo de su montura y lo deslicé delicadamente por el estilizado dedo anular de Hermione solo para darme cuenta que tal como había esperado, encajaba perfecto en su mano.

Entonces me miró. Una mirada brillante, expectante y sobre todo emocionada que me dejó desarmado, y sin poder evitarlo, la tomé entre mis brazos para darle un largo beso que quería que nos dejara sin aliento.

Dentro de mí, la noticia que me había dado y su respuesta afirmativa danzaban en mi cabeza mientras un futuro que antes parecía tan lejano se acercaba hasta convertirse en mi realidad, pura y absoluta.

Hermione casándose conmigo. Hermione embarazada de mi hijo.

Y en aquél instante, aquello que jamás había tenido y que siempre había anhelado se materializaba frente a mí: Una familia.

Pero sobre todo, Hermione y yo juntos, por fin y de una vez por todas.

-Te amo, Harry- murmuró con emoción contenida, sus brazos anclados a mi cuello y su frente pegada a la mía -Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo-

-No Hermione, tú me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y no puedo esperar a compartir mi vida contigo, te amo más que mi vida-

Limpié una lágrima traviesa que surcaba su mejilla y sonreí. Durante largos instantes nos quedamos abrazados, yo con mis brazos alrededor de sus caderas y ella con sus brazos anclados a mí cuello y con nuestras frentes pegadas. No necesitamos decir nada más.

En algún momento salí de mi ensueño y mirando la acogedora habitación, recordé con una media sonrisa lo que habíamos dejado pendiente antes de comenzar con las noticias.

-Ahora, volviendo a lo importante- comencé y Hermione alzó su cabeza para mirarme -Creo que tenías una deuda conmigo-

-¿Una deuda?-

-¿En dónde te gustaría agradecerme por los regalos entonces?- frente a mí, Hermione hizo una "O" con sus labios y sonrió traviesa -Porque yo pienso agradecerte también ¿Sabes?-

Ante esa simple revelación, Hermione alzó las cejas y sonrió con picardía mientras mis labios comenzaban a recorrer la curva de su cuello.

-Y espero que no estés pensando en dormir, porque pienso agradecerte toda la noche-

Como única respuesta, Hermione soltó un ligero gemido de agrado.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Con Harry desnudo y tendido sobre mí por debajo de las sábanas en nuestra cama y con su mejilla apoyada sobre mi vientre, acariciaba su cabello negro con suavidad, completamente invadida por la felicidad de nuestra nueva realidad y el futuro que nos esperaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, admiré de nuevo mi hermoso anillo de compromiso mientras sentía mi corazón acelerarse un poco al recordar que había sido de su madre. Harry me había dado el anillo de compromiso de su madre, una de las pocas pertenencias que seguramente tenía de ellos.

Y me lo había dado a _mí_.

Componiendo una sonrisa boba, bajé la mirada y lo miré con ternura.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?- pregunté en un susurro dulce, obteniendo a cambio un ligero suspiro.

Esbozando una sonrisa con su mejilla contra mi piel, Harry se enderezó un poco para plantar un suave beso en mi vientre y apoyando su barbilla sobre mí estomago, me miró con ojos brillantes mientras acariciaba mis caderas desnudas.

-Una niña- contestó con seguridad- Que tenga tu sonrisa- sonreí junto con él- Tu cabello…tus ojos-

-Ah no, eso sí que no!- reí ligeramente, negando con la cabeza- Tiene que tener tus ojos verdes y brillantes, igual de hermosos que los tuyos-

-De acuerdo, pero que solo tenga mis ojos, en lo demás tiene que parecerse a ti- plantó otro suave beso en mi vientre, mirándolo maravillado- ¿A ti que te gustaría?-

Ante aquella simple pregunta, sincera y escondiendo la promesa de un futuro simplemente maravilloso, solté un suave suspiro relajado. Con una sonrisa me enderecé lentamente sobre la cama, y separándose de mi vientre para imitarme quedamos sentados en el centro de la cama, completamente desnudos y cubiertos simplemente por las sábanas blancas.

Completamente cautivada por ese hombre tan increíble y maravilloso al que amaba como nadie, acaricié su rostro con delicadeza, recorriendo sus facciones completas como si quisiera aprenderlas de memoria. Admirándolo, acariciándolo, amándolo.

Llevado por mis caricias, Harry depositó un suave beso en mi mano para mirarme, esperando mi respuesta.

-Lo único que quiero en esta vida…Harry- me perdí en la calidez de su mirada- Es estar siempre a tu lado, con nuestro hijo, sin importar que sea, y con todos los demás que vayamos a tener- sonreímos juntos- Es estar con la familia que vamos a formar, pero sobre todo, compartir todo eso contigo-

Con una sonrisa que me derritió por completo, Harry tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos con ternura, mirándome con ojos brillantes.

-No podría haber dicho mejores palabras, señorita Granger. Ahora solo falta saber una cosa…-

Sonriendo de lado a lado, Harry me tomó entre sus brazos para sentarme en su regazo y quedando enredados entre las sábanas de seda, lo miré expectante.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos?-

* * *

Primera parte: terminada! Esperen la segunda y última ;)


	30. Epílogo Parte 2: Más Que Para Siempre

"**La Fuerza del Destino"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Clasificación: NC-17 _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary: __Harto de un matrimonio fallido, Harry está por divorciarse de Ginny, mientras Ron y Hermione se aman más que nunca. Pero la vida siempre tiene un plan en donde cada pieza tiene un lugar correspondiente en el universo, y la fuerza del destino puede venir a cambiarlo todo._

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis amantes del Harmony! Aquí les traigo, -y ahora sí oficialmente- el capítulo final de este fic que jamás pensé que terminaría y un año y medio después, aquí está! La segunda y última parte del epílogo que espero calme nuestros deseos de saber qué pasó con Harry y Hermione después del final y por supuesto de estar comprometidos y embarazados ;)_

_En especial, me encantó escribir esta segunda parte, y espero que a ustedes también les agrade! _

_Sin más que decir, los dejo disfrutar y nos leemos al final del capítulo! Enjoy!_

**Epílogo Parte 2: Más Que Para Siempre **

**~Harry's POV~**

_Dos meses después_

Ese domingo pintaba para ser de lo más tranquilo.

Después de informarme de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo de la Magia, terminé de leer la última página del periódico y una vez listo cerré "El Profeta" para dejarlo en el sofá a mi lado y seguir con los reportes que tenía que leer para ese día.

Ese domingo de Abril era uno de los primeros en los que el clima era realmente agradable, y después de desayunar Hermione y yo planeábamos pasar el día en Londres para nosotros solos después de tanto trabajo.

En el instante en que pensé en ella, subí la mirada de los reportes y sonriendo como un verdadero idiota, miré a mi mujer pasearse por la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno con una gigantesca sonrisa y tarareando alguna canción divertida. _Para el bebé_, me recordaba cada que la escuchaba. Sonreí aún más.

Ataviada con un simple camisoncito de maternidad en color blanco, completamente descalza y con su pancita de cuatro meses de embarazo asomando por la transparente tela, estaba seguro que nunca habría otra imagen que me fascinara más que esa.

Mi esposa en mi cocina, radiante, hermosa y esperando a nuestro bebé.

Llevábamos apenas un mes de casados y hasta ahora había sido increíble. Después de nuestra boda y una corta pero intensa luna de miel en Irlanda habíamos vuelto a nuestra rutina, a nuestro trabajo y a nuestro hogar.

La única diferencia era que ahora, todos sabían que estábamos juntos y por supuesto, esperando un hijo.

Después de discutirlo la noche de nuestro compromiso, habíamos decidido casarnos en Marzo y ahí mismo en Tinsworth, en una ceremonia pequeña pero significativa donde habían asistido todos nuestros seres más cercanos. En realidad, yo había sido él que había propuesto que fuera lo antes posible para que Hermione se sintiera cómoda en nuestro día y en su vestido; y con ayuda de Luna y los Weasley todo había quedado listo para casarnos en menos de un mes.

Con una sonrisa, cerré mis ojos y dejé que el recuerdo de ese día me llenara por completo.

_~Flashback~_

_-¿Nervioso?- _

_Parado a mi lado en el altar y con una sonrisa burlona, mi padrino acomodó un botón de mí saco mientras yo miraba el final del sendero en donde pronto aparecería mi prometida vestida de blanco. _

_Encima de nosotros y a pesar de ser una playa, arboles con enredaderas y flores blancas adornaban el lugar, prueba irrefutable de lo buenos que eran Luna y Neville con los hechizos botánicos, mientras las sillas blancas de los invitados se encontraban a cada lado de un pequeño pasillo conformado por una alfombra azul. _

_Sin poder evitarlo, solté un largo suspiro y sonreí junto con él. Era la segunda vez que me casaba y sin embargo, jamás había sentido unos nervios como los que sentía ahora. _

_-Ansioso- _

_Frente a mí, George ensanchó más su sonrisa. _

_-Ese es el espíritu- _

_Del otro lado del altar y vestidas de satín azul marino, Luna, Fleur y Angelina ya se habían acomodado en sus respectivos lugares como las radiantes damas de honor. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Luna me guiñó un ojo para mirar al pasillo entre las sillas blancas y yo la imité. _

_Los acordes suaves y delicados del Canon de Pachelbel comenzaron a resonar por el lugar y contuve el aliento hasta que finalmente y caminando por la arena hacia la playa en donde se encontraba el altar, mi prometida y su padre hicieron su entrada. _

_Contuve un suspiro. Estaba simplemente hermosa. _

_En un vestido blanco marfil strapless y una falda de muy poco vuelo, con su cabello suelto y acomodado en suaves tirabuzones y su largo velo cayendo por su cabeza, me pareció una visión. Con tres meses de embarazo, aún no se notaba nada a través del vestido salvo sus preciosas curvas, que ahora solo resultaban más hermosas en su estado. _

_Tímida y con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios, caminó por el sendero entre las sillas donde todos nuestros seres queridos se encontraban, mirándola con sonrisas radiantes. A mí lado, George y Neville sonreían mientras la esperábamos y yo por mi parte sentía que me había quedado sin aire. _

_Entonces subió la mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Y sus ojos se iluminaron mientras nuestras sonrisas se ensanchaban. _

_Cualquier miedo desapareció al instante y con miradas brillantes y sonrisas cómplices, Hermione terminó el recorrido hasta que finalmente su padre tomó su mano para dármela a mí. _

_-Harry- _

_Fue el único susurro del padre de Hermione mientras con un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los dos tomé la mano de Hermione entre las mías y nos miramos de frente en el altar. _

_Sonreímos con emoción contenida. _

_Entonces el sacerdote frente a nosotros inició su discurso, y parados frente a él y con nuestras manos entrelazadas, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y seguí mirándola mientras hablaba. _

_Todo fue rápido, pero perfecto. Sin mayores ceremonias dijimos nuestros votos, que por supuesto no fueron los comunes y ensayados de todas las bodas, no estábamos para ellos. Prometiendo frente a todos nuestros seres queridos lo que tan bien sabíamos, nos colocamos nuestros anillos con sonrisas contenidas y finalmente el sacerdote pronunció aquellas palabras que había querido escuchar las últimas semanas. _

_-Yo los declaro marido y mujer- _

_Con una sonrisa, miré sus lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y sin mayores ceremonias la tomé entre mis brazos para besarla mientras todos los presentes prorrumpían en aplausos y gritos de felicidad. _

_A partir de ese momento estábamos unidos de todas las maneras posibles, a partir de ese momento comenzaba nuestra nueva vida juntos. _

_-Ahora sí…- murmuré contra su boca al separarnos- Eres mía en todos los sentidos, Hermione- _

_-Para siempre, Harry- _

_Y sonriendo junto con ella, la besé de nuevo mientras los invitados seguían aplaudiendo._

_~Fin del Flashback~_

Con mi mirada en el techo, volví a la realidad sin poder sacar de mi cabeza el recuerdo de ese día. Todo había salido perfecto. Desde la increíble fiesta que habíamos tenido ese mismo día; con alcohol, música, risas y baile por todos lados hasta nuestra increíble noche de bodas que habíamos compartido en la cabaña en Irlanda.

Por supuesto que jamás olvidaría la sorpresita que Hermione había guardado debajo de su vestido para nuestra noche de bodas. La visión de ella enfundada solo en un corsé de satín blanco, bragas de encaje, liguero, medias de seda hasta mitad del muslo y sus zapatos blancos de novia aún me hacía temblar de emoción.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí como idiota ante el recuerdo.

-¿Harry?- hasta ese entonces me di cuenta que Hermione se encontraba frente a mí, mirándome con curiosidad- Harry!-

Meneé mi cabeza de lado a lado para mirarla con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento preciosa- sonreí aún más- ¿Qué pasa?-

Frente a mí, Hermione frunció el ceño y me miró divertida.

-El desayuno está listo cariño- sonrió y ladeó la cabeza- Te llamé varias veces y nada que respondías…¿Qué pasa?-

Devolviéndole una enorme sonrisa, alcé mis brazos hacia ella y Hermione se sentó en mi regazo para abrazarme por el cuello mientras me miraba curiosa.

-Nada, preciosa- coloqué un mechón de cabello detrás de su rostro- Solo recordaba el día de nuestra boda-

-Recuerdos felices entonces. Me agrada cariño- me besó tiernamente- Ese fue un día inolvidable-

-En eso tienes toda la razón- consentí mientras besaba su hombro con ternura y la acunaba más entre mis brazos- Te veías hermosa con tu vestido de novia, jamás olvidaré eso- besé el lugarcito detrás de su oreja, causándole un escalofrío- Y esa noche también te veías hermosa, si me dejas recordarte-

Frente a mí y tal como había previsto, las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un rojo intenso mientras me miraba con sus ojos brillantes.

-De todas maneras, ningún atuendo le ganará jamás al placer de verte y tenerte desnuda-

-Harry!-

Chilló escandalizada y dándome un ligero manotazo en el brazo que respondí con un largo beso, la pegué más a mi regazo y entre mis brazos. Con una sonrisa emocionada, mis manos fueron a parar a su abultado vientre de embarazo que apenas sobresalía en el camisón y con una sonrisa maravillada lo acaricié con cuidado.

En donde, aunque no tenía la certeza, estaba casi seguro que había una niña.

-Bien, a desayunar Señora Potter- con un último beso, la insté a pararse mientras yo me paraba detrás de ella- Nuestro día en Londres nos espera, y te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?-

-Tú espera y verás-

Con un guiño y una ligera palmada en el trasero a mi curiosa esposa que le sacó un gemidito de sorpresa, caminamos a la cocina para disfrutar del desayuno.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Semanas después_

-Buenos días, Herms!-

-Hola Susan!-

Con aquél simple saludo y una enorme sonrisa en mis labios, seguí caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio, muy lejos de mi departamento y con el objetivo de llegar al departamento de Aurores. Específicamente a la oficina del jefe del departamento. De mi esposo.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí como idiota al saborear esa palabra y seguí caminando mientras saludaba a los conocidos que me topaba y que me felicitaban al verme. Con casi cuatro meses y medio de embarazo mi vientre ya comenzaba a notarse por debajo de mi ropa, que aunque era bastante disimulado y decente ya no me permitía utilizar mis faldas de siempre y mi ropa muy ajustada.

Ese día había optado por llevar un corto vestido en color melón, ni muy apretado ni muy holgado que me caía en el cuerpo graciosamente y delineaba mis curvas de manera delicada, mientras los zapatos de tacón a juego complementaban mi atuendo del día.

-Hola Herms, estás guapísima hoy!-

-Gracias Dean!-

Una vez que llegué al piso que me correspondía, bajé del elevador y seguí caminando por el largo pasillo del departamento, esperando que Harry estuviera ahí. Doblé una esquina para seguir caminando.

Estar todo el día lejos de él y sumida en el trabajo me hacían extrañarlo como loca, y ese día había decidido sorprenderlo en su oficina e invitarlo a comer a nuestro lugarcito de Londres que tanto nos gustaba. Seguro no se negaría.

-Por favor, que estés en tu oficina, que estés en tu oficina…-

Diciendo aquello entre dientes, doblé una esquina más hasta llegar al pasillo del jefe de departamento solo para darme cuenta con emoción que Harry se encontraba justo afuera de su oficina, conversando con Romilda Vane. Una muy- como siempre con Harry- efusiva y cariñosa Romilda Vane. Otra vez.

Era la tercera vez en varios días que los veía platicando.

De manera casi inmediata, mi emoción se desvaneció por completo para transformarse en fastidio y tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

Romilda Vane, con su largo y negro cabello ensortijado y sus ojos azules, estaba guapísima como siempre y claro, con un cuerpo espectacular. Confundida por pensar lo último, fruncí el ceño y meneé la cabeza ¿Desde cuándo me preocupaba el cuerpo que tuvieran las mujeres con las que platicaba Harry?

Sin detenerme a pensar más en eso, recordé de golpe su obsesión por Harry cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts y sin poder evitarlo, alcé mi mandíbula un poco y comencé a caminar hacia ellos con paso decidido.

Aún no se habían percatado de mi presencia.

Los miré reír alegremente mientras de la manera más inocente del mundo Romilda se inclinaba hacía él con demasiada confianza y colocaba una de sus manos en su brazo. Sin poder evitarlo, el bichito de los celos me atacó y me enfurecí de inmediato ¿Pero quién rayos se creía _esa_ coqueteándole a _MI _marido?

Antes de poder pensar en algo más y como si mi sola presencia lo llamara, Harry alzó la vista y con una enorme sonrisa ignoró lo último que Romilda le decía y extendió sus brazos al verme.

-Hola amor!- me atrajo a sus brazos para plantarme un beso en la mejilla- Qué sorpresa!-

-Hola cariño- acepté su beso- Hola Romilda-

Aunque el saludo me salió algo seco, logré componer una sonrisa aceptable mientras me separaba de Harry para quedar plantada entre los dos y con la mano de Harry en mi cintura. Si Romilda se dio cuenta de mi tono no hizo nada por demostrarlo y con una enorme sonrisa me miró con ojos brillantes.

-Hermione! Justo hablábamos de ti!-

-¿Ah sí?-

El tono de mi pregunta fue entre curioso y acusador, y a mí lado Harry tensó un poco su mano sobre mi cintura. De acuerdo, al parecer él ya había notado mi evidente recelo hacia la mujer, y darme cuenta de eso me hizo sonrojarme un poco. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Sí, le decía a Harry que me da mucho gusto que se hayan casado- miró mi vientre y después a mí -Y lo de su bebé! Felicidades! Estás radiante-

-Gracias-

De nuevo el tono seco que hizo que a mí lado, mi esposo me mirara con ceño fruncido y una ligera sonrisa de medio lado. De acuerdo, tenía que aceptar que no me estaba comportando a la altura de las circunstancias, cuando frente a mí, Romilda me felicitaba sincera.

Pero también estaba coqueteando con mi marido, y sin saber porque, sentí la necesidad de marcar mi territorio de inmediato. Yo, Hermione Granger, la mujer más tranquila y racional del mundo, territorial y posesiva con Harry.

-Bueno- la voz de Romilda me sacó de mi ensueño- Los dejo, hasta luego Harry, un placer saludarte- me dedicó otra dulce sonrisa que me hizo sentirme culpable -Hasta pronto Hermione-

-Hasta luego, Romilda-

Y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, Romilda pasó a mí lado para caminar por el pasillo y dar la vuelta en la esquina hasta perderse de vista, dejándonos a Harry y a mí solos en el lugar.

Antes de poder decirle algo y mirándome aún con ceño fruncido y una sonrisa suave que parecía esconder un regaño, Harry me tomó de la mano y entró a su oficina para cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. Una vez solos, Harry me abrazó por detrás y colocando su mentón en mi hombro me plantó un beso en la oreja y soltó un suspiro agradado.

-Qué linda sorpresa, amor- besó mi mejilla- No te esperaba-

Componiendo una sonrisa sincera, di media vuelta entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él y rodeé mi cuello con sus brazos para plantarle un ligero beso en los labios.

-Vine para invitarte a comer a nuestro lugarcito de Londres ¿Qué dices?- la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos al instante me indicaron que tendría un "Sí" rotundo.

-Me parece excelente! Iré por mi chamarra y nos iremos enseguida, muero de hambre!-

Con una sonrisa de idiota mientras lo esperaba en el centro de su oficina, lo miré tomar su cartera, su celular y unas llaves del cajón de su escritorio y colocarse su chamarra mientras intentaba no mencionar nada de mi extraño comportamiento afuera o el encuentro con Romilda, que él parecía haber olvidado.

Claro que fue una misión no exitosa.

-Qué curioso ver a Romilda por estos pasillos…de nuevo-

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo y queriendo morderme la lengua por idiota, me crucé de brazos y tragué en seco.

-Ah sí! Está viniendo a dejar unos reportes, su asistente está de vacaciones- dijo despreocupado mientras terminaba de colocarse su chaqueta de cuero que me encantaba -Me la he topado por accidente en ocasiones-

-Últimamente esa tal Romilda te ha topado "accidentalmente" muchas veces ¿No?-

De acuerdo, ahora sí me había excedido. Tenía que aceptar que yo no era así. Pero de nuevo las palabras- y esta vez en un tono bastante agresivo- habían salido involuntariamente de mis labios y frente a mí, Harry subió la mirada y frunció el ceño de nuevo para acercarse a mí con expresión confundida.

Esta vez no sonrió. _Demonios, metiste la pata Granger!_ Me espetó mi conciencia enfurruñada y una vez que Harry estuvo frente a mí y con ceño fruncido, tuve que darle la razón.

-Pues eso fue lo que hicimos, toparnos. Solo conversábamos- el tono de Harry fue algo seco y a la defensiva, su ceño se frunció aún más -Me estaba diciendo justo lo que ella te dijo-

-Claro- entorné los ojos y me crucé de brazos -¿Y para decirte lo que tiene que decirte te tiene que toquetear tanto?-

Frente a mí y al parecer con ganas de sonreír con sorna, Harry se cruzó de brazos también y me miró entre receloso y sorprendido. Por Merlín, ¿Pero que me pasaba?

_Las hormonas, Hermione._ Me espetó mi conciencia a modo de regaño. Mis locas y disparatadas hormonas de embarazada, que al parecer ahora estaban en su etapa de ponerme celosa y posesiva respecto a Harry.

-Hermione Granger- intentando permanecer serio, dio un paso al frente -¿Acaso estás celosa?-

-¿Celosa, yo?- fingí asombro- Por Merlín! ¿Por qué estaría celosa?-

-No lo sé- dio otro paso al frente, un amago de sonrisa en sus labios -Pero no tienes razón para estarlo. Solo estábamos platicando-

-Pues sea como sea, es evidente que _esa tipa_ pretende algo contigo, Harry. Le has gustado desde que estudiábamos en Hogwarts, incluso intentó darte una poción de amor!-

Aquello pareció ser suficiente para Harry quien abriendo sus ojos de par en par, soltó una estruendosa carcajada mientras yo lo miraba recelosa. _De acuerdo, sí, me muero de celos Potter, porque eres mío!_ Gritaron mis hormonas de embarazada.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo me arrastró a sus brazos para pegarme a su pecho y plantarme un beso en la frente.

-Mi amor, no seas tonta- con aquella ternura que lo caracterizaba levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirara -Romilda es solo una compañera de trabajo, y sí es guapa y todo eso pero ¿Eso qué? Tú eres mil veces más hermosa, y es a ti a quién amo-

-Pues tal vez ahora no, con esto de que ahora estoy gorda y grande y…fea- dije en un tono casi malcriado y di media vuelta para cruzarme de brazos -Seguramente no debo gustarte nada-

Sabía que estaba siendo tonta, hipersensible e irracional, pero no podía evitarlo. Los últimos días al verme en el espejo no podía evitar sentirme algo triste y recelosa al mirar mí figura, que aunque no era desagradable, ya no era la misma. Y por supuesto, pensar en que tal vez a Harry ya no le gustaba como antes me ponía de un humor de los mil demonios.

Detrás de mí, Harry soltó una risita algo burlona pero al parecer entendió que aquello era un punto sensible debido a mi estado y plantando un beso en mi nuca, me rodeó por detrás y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Mi amor! No digas tonterías!- exclamó divertido-Estás más hermosa que nunca, simplemente exquisita- besó mi mejilla- Y si es posible me encantas aún más-

Conteniendo un gemido de emoción al escucharle decir eso, di media vuelta de nuevo entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él y me mordí el labio inferior mientras lo miraba. No podía enfadarme con él.

Mi dulce y tierno Harry. Cómo lo amaba.

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad- sonrió aún más, pegando su nariz a la mía- Ahora, ya aclarado el asunto ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer?-

Como única respuesta, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le planté un largo beso.

~o~

Esa misma noche y sentada frente a la televisión con un gigantesco bowl con frutas de todos los sabores y colores entre mis piernas, le cambié una vez más al televisor sin encontrar nada decente que mirar y me llevé un trozo de manzana a la boca.

Aunque en aquellos momentos, lo único que rondaba en mi mente era lo mucho que deseaba que Harry llegara pronto a casa.

Con una ligera sonrisa me miré de nuevo en un intenso escrutinio mientras observaba mi atuendo con ojo crítico, así como mi pancita bastante decente. Esa noche había decidido ponerme una sexy camisola de embarazo, y quería asegurarme que se viera perfecta.

En cuanto había llegado a casa había decidido ir por lo más sexy que tenía en mi armario para mi estado, pues quería estar linda para Harry cuando llegara. Después de todo quería disfrutar con el todo el tiempo que fuera posible, ya que era consciente una vez que el bebé naciera no tendríamos tanto tiempo para nosotros como ahora y las noches apasionadas serían más escasas.

Además tenía que admitir que después de la escena de celos con Romilda ese día y a pesar de lo que Harry me había dicho después, mi ego estaba un poco herido. Y por supuesto no solo necesitaba, sino que demandaba reponerse.

Así que esa noche había decidido verme bien para él y seducirlo como hace varias semanas no hacía, aunque tenía que admitir que en mi estado no tenía mucha idea cómo y me daba una pena tremenda.

_Hermione, serénate._ Me aconsejó mi yo interior y tomando una larga bocanada de aire volví a cambiar de canal. Era Harry, y aún en mi estado, seguíamos teniendo el sexo más desenfrenado que nunca así que no debería haber problema alguno.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me sacó de mis cavilaciones y sin poder evitarlo me removí en el sillón como una colegiala nerviosa. Maldición, era increíble que aún tuviera ese efecto en mí.

-Ya llegué amor! ¿En dónde estás?-

-Aquí, en el sofá de la sala!-

Con una sonrisa, Harry llegó a la sala y mirándome con algo de sorpresa ante mi revelador atuendo, su semblante se iluminó y se acercó a mí para plantarme un delicioso beso.

-Hmm, sabes a fresas- con una sonrisa pícara, miró el bowl que tenía entre mis piernas y después a mí con mirada traviesa- ¿Un antojo?-

-No tienes idea- susurré coqueta para plantarle otro beso.

Soltando una ronca carcajada que me hizo estremecerme de emoción, Harry tomó el bowl entre mis piernas para dejarlo en la mesita y se trepó en el sillón para abrazarme contra su pecho. Sin darme tiempo a decir nada y con delicadeza pero algo de desesperación, me plantó otro largo beso y me sentó en su regazo, abriendo mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas y pegándome a él con un deje de necesidad.

-Te extrañé- susurró contra mi cuello y sin dejar de besarme tomó el control para apagar la tele- Te extrañé mucho-

Solté una risita.

-También yo-

-¿De veras?- preguntó travieso con sus labios pegados a mi hombro- No creo que tanto como yo-

No pude contestar. Con esos labios tan expertos y deliciosos sobre mi cuello y detrás de mi oído, pronto resultó difícil concentrarme y con un quejido agradado dejé que siguiera con sus besos mientras sus manos se perdían en acariciarme por encima de la camisola.

La sensación era deliciosa.

-Quiero hacerte el amor- susurró contra mi oído, y yo me estremecí- Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos solos, porque creo que en unos meses alguien nos dará algo de trabajo-

Sonriendo contra mis labios, llevó su mano a acariciar mi vientre donde crecía nuestro "trabajo" y sin poder evitarlo solté una ligera risa y rodeé su cuello con mis manos al darme cuenta que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Soy toda suya, Señor Potter-

Aquello pareció encender algo inmediato y sin darme tiempo a más, Harry me tomó entre sus brazos para cargarme hasta nuestra habitación a la cual llegamos en un santiamén. Una vez dentro y con las luces a medio encender en la habitación, me depositó en la cama con cuidado e hincándose a mi lado se quitó los zapatos, calcetines y camisa y los lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

-Espera- le dije mientras me hincaba frente a él, deteniendo sus manos que estaban en el zipper- Yo quiero encargarme de estos-

Soltando una risita traviesa ante mi proposición, Harry se dejó hacer entre mis manos y acariciándolo sugestivamente por encima y debajo de la tela, me deshice de sus pantalones y sus bóxers en un santiamén para tirarlos al otro lado de la habitación.

Sin poder evitarlo, llevé mis ojos a admirar su figura desnuda y me mordí el labio inferior con aprobación. Maldición, era perfecto.

-Esa es mi chica- se pegó a mí- Ahora me toca a mí-

Sin darme tiempo a más, me volvió a depositar en la cama y colocándose encima de mí con cuidado de no aplastarme, me retiró la camisola y las bragas para dejarme completamente desnuda ante él.

Con una mirada suave y cargada de deseo, me miró de arriba abajo mientras sus manos se anclaban a mis caderas. Me observó largo rato, como memorizando todos y cada uno de mis recovecos, y sintiendo mi piel arder ante su simple mirada lo dejé admirarme con timidez.

-No te avergüences, cariño- me besó ligeramente- Estás hermosa-

Y en ese preciso instante, el incidente de esa mañana con Romilda quedó enterrado en el lugar más recóndito de mi cerebro.

Entonces llevó a sus labios a acariciar mi cuerpo. Con delicadeza, tranquilidad pero con deseo, sus manos recorrieron mis curvas de esa manera que él sabía que me volvía loca hasta que finalmente y haciendo caso a mis jadeos y ruegos, sus manos acunaron mis senos palpitantes y sobre todo sensibles. Con manos expertas, sus pulgares acariciaron mis pezones hasta dejarlos erectos para después pellizcarlos entre sus índices y pulgares.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un largo gemido y me arqueé en respuesta, en una demostración de placer bastante intensa. En mi estado y con esta nueva sensibilidad en mis senos, la caricia resultaba simplemente alucinante.

De acuerdo. Tenía que corregir sensibles por _muy_ sensibles.

-Harry- gimoteé desesperada, y entonces sus labios suplieron a sus manos- Oh Harry!-

Susurrando contra mi piel que le encantaba lo grandes que se habían puesto, besó, lamió y succionó mis pechos que ahora estaban así por el embarazo y sin saber que responder lo dejé seguir con sus caricias hasta que estuve segura que perdería la razón.

Pronto sus labios decidieron cambiar de objeto de adoración y moviéndose hacia abajo hasta llegar a mi vientre, se separó un poco de mí y lo miró maravillado.

-Hola bebé- comenzó a hablar con ternura- Papi y mami están ansiosos porque llegues, y espero que seas una niñita hermosa como tu madre-

Completamente embelesada ante la escena, contuve el aliento con emoción mientras lo miraba hasta que finalmente Harry subió su mirada para encontrarla con la mía. Y en un instante cambió. Se volvió oscura, cargada, profunda. Llena de deseo.

-Sigues hermosa, Hermione. Y te deseo como nunca-

Diciendo aquello en un susurro verdaderamente tierno, depositó un ligero beso en mi pancita que a pesar de todo seguía siendo pequeña y discreta, y yo contuve un gemido de emoción. Era simplemente increíble como Harry tenía ese don para hacerme sentir tan amada y deseada en cualquier momento o situación, y con aliento contenido, lo miré seguir con las caricias de sus labios sobre mi vientre hacia abajo.

Más abajo. Ese lugar que lo esperaba ansioso desde hacía bastante rato.

-Ha…Harry-

Gemí sin aliento al sentir sus labios sobre mi sexo, y completamente excitada, arrugué la sábana entre mis manos mientras él comenzaba con su tortura. Con movimientos expertos y sabiendo exactamente como hacerme gritar de placer, su lengua comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de mi clítoris y completamente fuera de mí tuve que morder mis labios para no gritar.

Maldición, estaba tan sensible que llegaría al clímax en cualquier momento. Pero aquello no era precisamente lo que quería. Quería llegar, pero con él dentro de mí.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Harry, por favor- suplicaba con todo mí ser, mi cuerpo temblando- Por favor-

El pareció entender aquello porque en ese instante se detuvo y se enderezó en sus talones. Con ojos oscuros y consumidos de deseo, me miró unos instantes como decidiendo cual sería su siguiente movimiento y estuve segura de oírlo mascullar un "No quiero lastimarte" casi con furia. Yo abrí mis ojos de par en par sorprendida ¿Tanto me deseaba?

Entonces me habló con voz ronca.

-Ponte de rodillas y de frente al respaldo de la cama-

Obedecí sin chistar. Una vez acomodada y con mi cuerpo temblando de expectación, lo sentí colocarse detrás de mí y en cuanto sentí su erección rozar mi sexo por atrás, me sacudí en un delicioso escalofrío y gemí calladamente.

_Por Merlín._ Lo necesitaba dentro de mí, ahora.

-Ahora abre las piernas amor-

Eso hice, y colocando sus manos en mis caderas para guiarse, Harry se deslizó dentro de mí hasta llenarme. La sensación fue alucinante y aferrando con fuerza los barrotes del respaldo con mis manos, solté un gemido de satisfacción y me arqueé hacía atrás en una muda demostración de placer.

-Eso es-

Salió de mí y tomándome por las caderas de nuevo, volvió a penetrarme esta vez con fuerza, casi con violencia, sacándome un sonoro gemido de placer. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyé en su hombro.

-Oh Harry-

Y solo entonces comenzó a embestirme, primero con suavidad y delicadeza, después con fuerza y rapidez al escuchar mis gemidos y sentir mis ligeros espasmos. En algún momento me empujé hacia atrás para encontrarme con él y absorberlo de lleno, deseosa de sentirlo hasta el fondo de mi mojado y palpitante interior.

Me llenó por completo, y la deliciosa sensación de plenitud me hizo gemir alto.

-Por Merlín- respiró Harry contra mi cabello- Hermione-

Con sus manos aún en mis caderas, continuó con las fuertes estocadas mientras yo me unía con él en aquella danza, oprimiéndome contra él, moviéndome hacia adelante para permitirle salir y luego hacia atrás para recibirlo por completo, toda su longitud dentro de mí a cada embestida.

Hasta el fondo, llenándome por entero. Amándome por completo.

-Harry, Harry-

Aferrada a los barrotes de la cama con tanta fuerza que podría quebrarlos y con mi frente apoyada en mi brazo derecho, me escuché gemir con fuerza mientras continuaba con sus embestidas, cada vez más fuertes y desenfrenadas. Yo por mi parte jadeaba y me retorcía frente a él, gimiendo en ocasiones, gritando con fuerza en otras al sentirlo llegar al final de mi entrada.

Maldición, ese hombre podía simplemente matarme de placer.

En algún momento sus manos rodearon las mías, aferrándose a los barrotes de la cama mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cuello. Los gemidos y jadeos cada vez más fuertes, las embestidas más constantes y aceleradas, nuestros cuerpos temblando.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitamos.

-Ha…Harry!-

Con un fuerte gemido, alcanzamos el clímax al mismo tiempo y de manera violenta. Rodeando mi torso por debajo de mis pechos con un solo brazo, Harry se pegó a mí en un abrazo mientras dejábamos que el orgasmo nos envolviera en esa nebulosa de placer y amor que tan bien conocíamos. Jadeantes, sudorosos y cansados, estuvimos en esa posición por largo tiempo mientras Harry descansaba su frente en mi espalda, intentando normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

Una vez calmados, Harry se inclinó para besar mi hombro con ternura y salió de mí para tumbarnos en la cama de nuevo. Lo seguí sin rechistar y una vez acostada me acurruqué contra su pecho y sonreí complacida mientras jadeábamos exhaustos.

-Eres increíble, Hermione-

Besé su pecho con ternura, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Tú lo eres aún más, Harry- dije sincera- Lo que me haces sentir…siempre, wow- me quedé sin palabras y él soltó una suave risa- Eres simplemente…fantástico-

Lo era siempre. Solo él podía hacerme sentir tan deseada y amada. Solo él podía hacerme estallar de placer en sus brazos. Solo él podía hacerme el amor de esa manera. Siempre.

-¿Estás bien?- escuché el susurro preocupado en mi oreja- Quiero decir…¿No te lastimé, verdad?-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado contra su pecho, sintiéndome completamente plena y feliz. Oh Harry, siempre preocupado por mí, siempre cuidando de mí. _Mi Harry._

-Claro que no, al contrario. Fue bastante…alucinante-

Dije con timidez, y escuché su risa traviesa mientras plantaba un dulce beso en mi cabello. Sin poder evitarlo, levanté mi rostro para mirarlo y recargando mi barbilla en su pecho toqué su nariz con dulzura.

-A veces eres increíblemente dulce ¿Sabías eso?-

-Eso me han dicho- sonrió tímido, y yo le devolví una sonrisa traviesa- Pero me encanta que lo repitas- con un ligero beso en mi coronilla, me acomodó en sus brazos- A dormir, preciosa-

-Te amo, Harry- susurré plantando un beso en su pecho- Buenas noches-

-También te amo, preciosa, siempre. Buenas noches- colocó su mano en mi vientre y acarició con dulzura- Buenas noches para ti también, bebé-

Y sonriendo con emoción al escucharlo, me dejé arrastrar al mundo de los sueños entre sus brazos.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

_Un mes después_

-Aquí están los documentos, Harry ¿Todo en orden?-

-Si Loretta, perfecto, muchas gracias- sonreí desde mi silla- Puedes retirarte-

-Cualquier cosa me avisas-

Con una suave sonrisa, mi asistente salió de mi oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí volvió a dejarme solo con mis pensamientos. En algún momento dejé de entender lo que leía y sonriente, dejé de mirar los documentos que tenía en la mano mientras la conversación con mi esposa la noche anterior llegaba a mi memoria.

_-Jean Potter- _

_-¿Jean? No, ni hablar!- enderezándose en la cama, Hermione me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par- No quiero que se llame como yo!- _

_-Pero si nadie te llama por ese nombre, preciosa- sonreí exasperado- Además es un nombre precioso, a mi me gusta- _

_Recostados sobre la cama y sin poder dormir, habíamos comenzado a proponer nombres para nuestro bebé mientras nos acariciábamos bajo las mantas. _

_-Sea como sea, no quiero que se llame como yo- volvió a acurrucarse contra mí pecho- Además, ni siquiera sabemos si va a ser niña- _

_Bueno, ahí tenía un punto a su favor. A pesar de tener más de cinco meses y medio de embarazo aún no sabíamos si nuestro bebé sería niño o niña, pues en las ecografías siempre parecía esconderse perfectamente bien para mantenernos en suspenso. _

_Sin embargo y a pesar de eso, yo estaba completamente seguro del sexo de nuestro bebé, y sabiendo que sería niña, ponerle Jean se había convertido en mi meta principal. _

_-Será una niña- _

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- _

_-Solo lo estoy, preciosa- le di un ligero beso en la frente- Ahora ¿Vas a acceder a ponerle Jean?- _

_El suspiro de mi esposa me indicó que convencerla no sería nada fácil. De todas maneras yo estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para convencerla, y casi una hora más tarde, jadeantes y exhaustos en la cama, estuve seguro de que mi plan de convencimiento eventualmente daría resultado. _

Meneé la cabeza y volví a la realidad en un dos por tres para mirar el reloj a mi lado. Precisamente ese día Hermione tenía cita con su obstetra en Londres, y en aquella única ocasión y debido a la inmensa carga de trabajo no había podido acompañarla.

Aunque Hermione me había calmado diciendo que no pasaba nada y que no era necesario que fuera, no estar con ella en ese momento me había desanimado en exceso y ahora esperaba que regresara cuanto antes.

Y como si la hubiera invocado, el teléfono celular a mí lado comenzó a vibrar como loco mientras la canción "Iris" de Goo Goo Dolls comenzaba a sonar. Era el tono que tenía para Hermione.

-Hola amor- contesté con una media sonrisa.

-Ha…Harry- comenzó entrecortadamente, casi sin habla.

Y entonces me di cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar. Aquello me alertó de inmediato.

De manera inmediata y abriendo mis ojos de par en par, me levanté de mi silla y contuve el aliento preocupado.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- comencé a caminar hacia la puerta con prisa- ¿Pasa algo con el bebé?-

Al otro lado de la línea, Hermione pareció hipar un poco y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Sin importarme nada, salí de mi oficina como alma que se la lleva el diablo y consciente de que todos me miraban comencé a caminar con rapidez hasta el elevador.

-Sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes. Está…perfecto- dijo tranquila, y eso me calmó un poco a mí- ¿Crees que podrías venir al consultorio? Hay…hay algo que quiero que veas…-

-No tenías ni que pedírmelo- dije con aliento entrecortado cuando salía por la puerta del Ministerio- Voy para allá-

Colgué la llamada y corrí el tramo que quedaba hasta la esquina que utilizaba para aparecerme en donde los metros parecieron kilómetros. Cinco minutos más tarde y casi sin aliento, entré estrepitosamente por la puerta doble del consultorio y corrí hasta la recepción donde una menuda mujer rubia me miró con ojos como platos.

-Hermione…- tomé aire mientras descansaba mis manos en el alto escritorio- Hermione Potter, por favor-

-Ah, Señor Potter- sonrió encantadora- La señora Potter se encuentra en la sala de ultrasonido, puede pasar-

Sin molestarme en darle las gracias siquiera, caminé con prisa por el pasillo rosa hasta encontrar la puerta del lugar en cuestión y sin tiempo para tocar abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Hermione tendida en la camilla y mirando la pantalla del ultrasonido mientras la doctora Parker pasaba el aparatito por su abultado vientre desnudo.

En cuanto me miró, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y brillaron a través de las ligeras lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Harry!-

-Señor Potter, llega usted justo a tiempo-

-¿Qué pasa?- aún preocupado, llegué hasta donde Hermione se encontraba y tomé su mano para mirarla- Hermione, cariño ¿Qué pasa?-

Mirándome como si no hubiera nadie más en el universo, Hermione llevó mi mano a su mejilla y con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas me dijo que me amaba como a nadie. Y aunque me encantaba que me lo dijera, en aquél momento no estaba para suspensos y mucho menos para palabras que tal vez solo pretendían aligerar alguna mala noticia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Harry, cálmate- comenzó Hermione- No pasa nada-

-¿No pasa nada? Me hablas llorando y llego y te encuentro así…-

-Harry...-

-Y luego me dices que me amas y me miras como si…-

-Señor Potter…-

-Si algo le pasa a…-

-Harry!- el grito de Hermione me calló de inmediato- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte y escuchar lo que la doctora tiene que decir?-

Solo en aquél momento me di cuenta que la obstetra me miraba con una sonrisa conciliadora y decidiendo hacerle caso, me enderecé para mirarla lo más sereno que pude aparentar.

-Bien…¿De qué se trata?-

-De esto-

Sin perder su sonrisa, la doctora oprimió un botoncito del tablero frente a ella para congelar la imagen del ultrasonido en donde por primera vez, mi hijo se encontraba perfectamente visible en la pantalla. O tal vez debía decir mí…

-Parece ser que tiene un muy buen sexto sentido, Señor Potter- la suave voz de la doctora me sacó de mis cavilaciones -Felicidades, tendrán una niña-

Sin poder evitarlo, dejé caer mi mandíbula mientras las palabras se repetían en mi mente y miraba la pantalla con ojos desorbitados.

Una niña.

Después de meses de incertidumbre y apuestas, de afirmar que nuestro "él" era una "ella", nuestro hijo era una niña.

El ligero apretón en mi mano por parte de Hermione me sacó de mi ensueño y cuando bajé la mirada para toparme con ella pude mirar sus ojos brillantes y sus lágrimas de alegría mientras me sonreía con ternura. Sin poder evitarlo, bajé mi cabeza para besarla con intensidad mientras sentía que no podía amarla más.

A ella, a mi esposa, a la mujer de mi vida y a la madre de mi hija. Que me hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Gracias- le susurré en cuanto me separé de ella, limpiando una lágrima traviesa de su rostro- Te amo, Hermione-

-Harry…- me abrazó por el cuello- Yo también te amo-

Y abrazados en la pequeña salita de ultrasonido, la doctora Parker salió sigilosa para dejarnos disfrutar de nuestro momento en donde todo era perfecto.

* * *

_Tres meses después_

Esa mañana me encontraba bastante inquieto.

Sentado en la sala de conferencias del cuartel de Aurores más grande del mundo, la sensación de que algo no andaba bien no dejaba de atormentarme y por más que intentaba concentrarme en lo que exponía la persona frente a mí, simplemente era inútil.

Estaba en nada más y nada menos que el sur de Inglaterra, a casi dos horas de Londres, mientras mi muy embarazada esposa se encontraba sola en casa.

Con ocho meses y medio de embarazo- unos días más tal vez- Hermione había pedido su licencia de maternidad desde semanas antes para mi tranquilidad, y por supuesto, yo procuraba que tuviera todo de manera fácil para que se cuidara como debía.

Por supuesto, mi mujercita no me lo ponía nada fácil y alegando que no era una inválida seguía yendo de arriba abajo a pesar de mis ruegos, los de Molly, los de Luna o cualquiera que le dijera que descansara.

"Todo está perfecto, dejen de exagerar", era la frase favorita de Hermione los últimos días, y aunque era cierto, no quería correr ningún riesgo. Por eso cuando el día de ayer Kingsley me había pedido que asistiera a la maldita sesión de conferencias, juntas de resultados y reunión de aurores de todo el mundo que se hacía anualmente, había estado a punto de decir que no.

De no ser porque Hermione se enteró antes- gracias al chismoso de Bill- y dándome un sermón acerca de mis responsabilidades como jefe de departamento me había obligado a venir, ahora estaría en casa. A su lado. Cuidándola.

Afuera de la sala Loretta se encontraba esperándome así como todos los demás asistentes y acompañantes de los aurores que se encontraban en la reunión, y eso era lo único que me tranquilizaba.

Le había dejado mi celular a cargo, y aún cuando era mal visto que alguien interrumpiera las sesiones, le había ordenado avisarme de inmediato si Hermione o cualquiera que hablara respecto a algo relacionado a mi esposa se comunicaba.

Mi esposa. Mi necia esposa.

Con una mueca de fastidio, recordé la última plática que habíamos tenido esta mañana y dejé de escuchar lo que el mago barbón en un pésimo inglés decía frente a mí.

_~Flashback~_

_Terminando de anudar mi corbata frente al espejo, miré a Hermione quien tendida en la cama y mordiendo su labio inferior me miraba como si fuera el espectáculo más interesante del planeta. _

_-¿Segura que estarás bien sola?- _

_Por enésima vez, Hermione entornó los ojos y soltó un bufido exasperado. _

_-Por enésima vez, cariño- se enderezó para sentarse en el borde de la cama y levantarse- Ya te dije que sí- _

_Sin darme tiempo a decir nada, se colocó sus pantuflas y se acercó a mí lentamente hasta que quedó justo frente a mí delante del espejo. Sonriente, llevó sus manos a mi corbata para terminar de arreglarla y me miró soñadora. _

_-No es necesario que vaya ¿Sabes?- insistí, obteniendo a cambio otro gesto exasperado- Puedo decirle a Bill y Seamus que me suplan y quedarme aquí- _

_-Ni hablar!- me cortó de inmediato, sus manos alisando mi corbata- Vas a ir porque tienes que ir! Esta reunión es muy importante. Eres el jefe del departamento y tu deber es estar ahí- _

_-Soy tu esposo y mi deber es cuidarte también- contraataqué, mirándola alisar las mangas de mi camisa blanca. _

_Con aquella simple oración, Hermione cambió su expresión de desesperada a tierna y pasando sus brazos por mi cuello, me plantó un suave beso en los labios. _

_-Estaré bien mi amor, ya te dije que no hay de que alarmarse. Solo estoy embarazada, por Merlín!- _

_-Pero podrías necesitar ayuda- insistí mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y su vientre se pegaba a mí- En tu estado, y además faltando tan poco…- _

_-Tengo a Luna, vendrá a quedarse conmigo hoy- me cortó mientras acariciaba mi cabello- Además estoy programada para dentro de casi dos semanas, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse- _

_-Pero…- _

_-Estaré bien, Harry, en serio- se llevó las manos a su vientre- Tengo a nuestra pequeña a salvo aquí adentro y tu esposa estará bien cuidada- me aseguró, y dándome un último y largo beso, se alejó de mí para mirarme sonriente- Ahora vamos abajo, quiero prepararte algo de desayunar- _

_Y sin aceptar un "No" por respuesta, tomó mi mano y me guió hacia abajo mientras era mi turno de entornar los ojos. Esa mujer necia iba a sacarme de quicio. _

_~Fin del Flashback~_

Y ahora, seis horas más tarde y completamente distraído, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en ella.

"Estaré bien mi amor", "No hay nada de qué preocuparse". Repetí las frases de mi esposa en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y al parecer dieron algo de resultado. En aquél momento por fin pude entender algunas de las cosas que el mago barbón decía frente a mí y soltando un ligero suspiro lo miré fijamente.

Hasta que, quince minutos después e interrumpiendo por completo la paz y tranquilidad de la sala, una de las puertas de caoba se abrió para dejar pasar a una mujer pelirroja que conocía muy bien. Loretta.

Mirándome con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su respiración agitada y sus labios queriendo decir algo.

Me quedé helado.

Durante unos instantes, todos los presentes en la sala voltearon a mirarla con superioridad y fingida ofensa hasta que finalmente la ignoraron y siguieron atentos a lo que decía el maldito barbón parlanchín. Todos menos yo, quien mirándola fijamente, la obligué a decirme lo que tuviera que decirme, como fuera.

Completamente roja, Loretta tragó grueso y finalmente volvió a mirarme a mí.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Entonces recurriendo a una simple mímica de labios, finalmente logró comunicarse y con aliento contenido pude leer la palabra "Hermione" de sus labios. La única que formaron sus labios.

Y fue lo único que necesité para levantarme de golpe de mi asiento. Con mi corazón a punto de salirme del pecho y con todas las miradas puestas en mí, comencé a caminar hacia la salida mientras en el centro de la mesa el mago barbón me miraba con ceño.

-Señor Potter, le recuerdo que no puede…-

-Al demonio-

Provocando gemidos de ofensa y cuchicheos incesantes por toda la sala, llegué hasta donde estaba Loretta y tomándola por el codo la saqué de inmediato cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Harry, perdón por interrumpir, pero…-

-No importa, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Se trata de Hermione-

Reprimí un gemido de frustración. Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Hermione! _Harry, cálmate._ Me ordenó mi conciencia, y tomando una larga bocanada de aire, miré a Loretta de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa con Hermione, Loretta?-

-Luna…Luna me llamó para decirme, que está en el hospital- mi corazón se detuvo- En trabajo de parto desde hace casi una hora…- la solté de inmediato y di media vuelta en redondo- Harry!-

Y antes de poderla escuchar decir algo más, salí de ahí casi corriendo con un solo objetivo en mente. Aparecerme cuanto antes.

No pensaba tomar un tren.

~o~

Diez minutos más tarde y con el corazón latiéndome como loco, abrí las puertas de vidrio de par en par y entré corriendo a la recepción con la desesperación consumiéndome por completo.

Necesitaba ver a mi esposa cuanto antes.

-Harry!-

Con aquél grito por parte de una rubia que conocía muy bien, di media vuelta para encontrarme con Luna, Neville, Parvati y todos los Weasley, quienes apiñados en la pequeña salita de espera se levantaron de inmediato al verme y vinieron a mi encuentro.

Todo era rápido y caótico.

-Luna!- acorté la distancia entre nosotros y los miré sin aliento- ¿Dónde…dónde está?-

-En una habitación, lleva ahí buen rato esperándote y yo salí para llamarte de nuevo-

A mí lado, Molly se acercó y me miró con ternura.

-Dijo que no quería entrar y que no entraría al quirófano hasta que llegaras, cariño-

De haber tenido la coordinación necesaria, habría sonreído. Mi mujercita necia y testaruda. Debía haberme quedado, y en estos momentos no la tendría esperando sola en una cama de hospital mientras necesitaba a su marido ausente. Pero ahora estaba ahí, y ella me necesitaba.

Y entonces la idea me llenó de golpe. Estábamos a punto de convertirnos en padres.

-Iré a verla- di media vuelta para comenzar a correr por el pasillo, y detrás de mí, lo último que escuché fue el grito de Luna entre todos los Weasley.

-Habitación 102, al final!-

En cuanto llegué a la habitación y abrí la puerta, pude ver a unas cuantas enfermeras caminar por todos lados en la larga habitación con cortinas y varias camillas que se encontraban vacías. Todas excepto una.

Recostada aún con su ropa en la camilla, algo sudorosa, despeinada, asustada y mirando en todas direcciones mientras controlaba su respiración, mi esposa no podía verse más hermosa en aquél momento. Y en cuanto sus ojos grandes y asustados se posaron en mí, brillaron con fuerza y sonrió con alegría.

-Harry!-

-Hermione!-

Atravesé la habitación corriendo y una vez que estuve a su lado, me arrodillé en el piso y tomé su mano para besarla con fuerza.

-Oh Harry! Mi Harry!-

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tal vez de alegría o de confusión, aferró mi mano con fuerza y sonrió abiertamente.

-Oh Harry, tenía que verte- sudorosa, ajetreada y con respiración cansada, me miró con sus ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa -No podía entrar ahí sin verte, no podía…-

-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé, shh tranquila- besé su frente-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy-

No pudo contestarme. En aquél momento una contracción la atacó de golpe y aferrando mi mano con tanta fuerza que podría partirla, tomó aire para esperar a que el dolor pasara.

Demonios. Era tan fuerte, tan hermosa y tan llena de vida que en aquél momento me pareció más grande, más increíble a mis ojos que solo pude admirarla y amarla más. Si es que eso era posible. Y en aquél momento, me di cuenta que algo muy bueno tenía que haber hecho en otra vida para merecerme a una mujer como ella.

-Tranquila, lo estás haciendo excelente- sonreí para calmarla, aferrando su mano- Tranquila mi amor, eso es, respira-

-¿Señor Potter?-

Detrás de mí, escuché la suave voz de la doctora Parker y sin soltar la mano de Hermione me enderecé para mirarla.

-Doctora ¿Cómo está mi esposa?-

Dudando un momento, la doctora Parker miró a Hermione quien estaba concentrada en el dolor y me alejó un poco para comenzar a hablarme en voz baja. Maldición. Eso no me gustaba.

-Hasta ahora no ha dilatado lo suficiente para llevarla a quirófano, pero…hay una situación- se detuvo un poco- El bebé se encuentra en una posición difícil para un parto natural y su esposa está dilatando demasiado lento, llegó bastante nerviosa al hospital-

La miró y yo contuve una maldición. Había llegado nerviosa porque no estaba con ella. Por eso. La voz de la doctora me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Propongo que hagamos una ce…-

-No- a un lado de nosotros, la voz de Hermione nos sacó de la conversación- Quiero que sea natural, por favor-

-Pero, Hermione- comencé, no quería ponerla en riesgo- Tal vez sea mejor…-

-No, esperemos por favor- recostada en la camilla, Hermione aferró mi mano y me miró en un ruego- Por favor Harry-

~o~

Casi ocho horas más tarde Hermione continuaba recostada en la camilla mientras a su lado y aferrado a su mano, no podía sentirme más impotente. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Hermione no había dado señales de dilatar lo suficiente y para entonces, se encontraba bastante cansada y agotada.

Yo a su lado solo podía estar con ella, mirándola luchar contra el dolor mientras sentía cada vez más impotencia. Maldición, era tan fuerte y yo me sentía tan inútil.

Y sobre todo necia. Bastante necia. Por más que la doctora Parker y yo habíamos insistido en hacer la cesárea, Hermione se había negado rotundamente mientras continuaba soportando las contracciones, diciendo que quería hacerlo natural.

Por enésima vez en los últimos minutos, la doctora Parker entró a la habitación de nuevo y acercándose a nosotros para observar el montón de monitores que estaban conectado a Hermione, tomó unas cuantas notas y nos miró de nuevo.

Esta vez con una mirada que no iba a aceptar negativas.

-Hermione, han pasado diez horas de labor de parto y no hay mucho cambio- comenzó- Necesitamos hacer una cesárea, ya-

A su lado, yo solté un suspiro de alivio. Lo que fuera por no verla sufrir más.

-Pero, no- neceó Hermione- Quiero ser yo la que…-

-El bebé está en riesgo, Hermione- la cortó de inmediato, y pude sentir como Hermione apretaba más mi mano- Tenemos que hacerlo, ya-

-Vamos Herms- llevé su mano a mi mejilla y la miré en un ruego- Por favor, haz lo que dice la doctora-

Frente a mí y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sudorosa, ojerosa y sobre todo cansada, Hermione me miró con ternura y cerró sus ojos para dejarse caer de nuevo en la camilla derrotada.

-De acuerdo-

A su lado, solté un largo suspiro de alivio y besé su mano.

-Gracias-

-Excelente-

Con aquella simple respuesta la doctora Parker se alejó para comenzar a dar un montón de instrucciones.

Y todo se volvió un verdadero caos.

Desconectándola de todos los aparatos y tomando la camilla entre dos enfermeros, comenzaron a mover a Hermione con rapidez hasta llegar al pasillo rumbo a la sala de quirófanos mientras yo caminaba a su lado sin soltar su mano.

-Señor Potter-

El llamado de la doctora Parker sonó detrás de mí y sin más remedio, solté la mano de Hermione y me detuve mientras la camilla seguía avanzando.

-¿Harry?- me llamó presa del pánico, volteando su vista a todos lados- Harry-

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no seguir corriendo a su lado.

-Señor Potter, debe cambiarse para entrar- dijo y llamó a una de las enfermeras con una seña- Su esposa lo necesitará, el bebé está en riesgo y ella también- aquella simple frase me dejó helado- Vaya con la enfermera-

Y sin esperar un momento más, seguí a la enfermera casi corriendo para colocarme todas esas cosas que usaban los médicos y regresar con Hermione cuanto antes.

Dos minutos más tarde entré al quirófano donde reinaba un verdadero caos. Frente a mí, todos se movían bastante rápidos y sincronizados mientras en la camilla del centro, con sus ojos desorbitados y asustados, Hermione miraba en todas direcciones ajetreada buscando a alguien.

Buscándome a mí.

Antes siquiera de que pudiera verme, estuve a su lado y tomé su mano de nuevo con fuerza.

-Harry…- la aferró con todas sus fuerzas, mirándome asustada- Tengo miedo-

-No preciosa, no tengas miedo- besé su frente, mi Hermione no podía tener miedo, no mi fuerte Hermione- Todo estará bien, estoy aquí-

No la abandoné en ningún momento. Trabajando con rapidez y precisión mientras seguían las instrucciones de la doctora Parker, en menos de dos minutos Hermione estaba sedada y una vez que se aseguraron que todo estaba en orden, pude ver el bisturí en la mano de la doctora y yo alejé mi mirada para posarla en Hermione.

-Harry…-

-Tranquila, mi amor- susurré con mi nariz pegada a la suya- Tranquila, todo está saliendo de maravilla-

Y sin dejar de mirarla, todo pasó en un suspiro. La mirada de Hermione se contrajo en algún momento y después el sonido de un fuerte llanto inundó la habitación. Abriendo nuestros ojos de par en par, me enderecé un poco para mirar el lugar de donde provenía el llanto.

Y ahí, envuelta en una simple manta mientras la doctora terminaba de observarla y limpiarla, se encontraba mi hija. Nuestra hija.

-Felicidades, es una niña-

En menos de unos segundos la tuve en mis brazos y cargándola como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo, la miré maravillado. Como algo fuera de este mundo. Como algo tan bello para poder ser real. Ya tranquila y aún cubierta de restos de sangre, mi hija era simplemente lo más increíble y hermoso que había visto jamás. A parte de su madre.

Comencé a ver borroso debido a las lágrimas.

-Jean…mi preciosa Jean-

Con lágrimas en los ojos, me agaché un poco hasta dejar a nuestra pequeña en manos de Hermione quien en cuanto la vio se deshizo en llanto y la acunó ligeramente contra su pecho.

-Hola mi amor- susurró entre llanto y sonrió abiertamente- Aquí está mami, sí- acarició su manita y una lágrima cayó en la carita de Jean- Aquí están papi y mami- me miró unos instantes antes de volver su mirada a ella- Es hermosa-

Yo solo pude verlas maravillado, incapaz de creer que aquello fuera real. Frente a mí estaban mi mujer y mi hija juntas por fin. Las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo. Mi familia. Y en aquél momento no podía sentirme más feliz. Más agradecido con quién me había dado éste regalo.

Más agradecido con ella. Con la mujer de mi vida y la madre de mi hija.

-Gracias, Hermione- susurré en su oído y ella volteó a mirarme- Te amo-

-Yo también te amo, Harry-

Sin poder resistirlo y con las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas, la besé ligeramente y frente a nosotros, nuestra hija soltó un sonidito extraño y abrió un poco los ojos.

Maravillados, abrimos los ojos de par en par al mirar los suyos y contuvimos el aliento.

Eran del mismo color que los míos.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Dos años después_

Ese sábado, el clima era simplemente perfecto.

Estábamos a principios de Agosto, y para entonces, el verano se había adueñado de todo. Sentados entre los verdes árboles y el pasto de La Madriguera en una enorme manta de picnic, todos charlábamos alegremente mientras los niños jugaban alegres por todo el jardín.

Ese día habíamos decidido tener un almuerzo al aire libre y sentada entre Luna y Fleur, los Weasley y algunos amigos de Hogwarts con sus familias como Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Neville y por supuesto Luna conformábamos un enorme círculo de pláticas amenas y suaves risas.

A lo lejos y entre todos mis sobrinos, George y Bill; mi esposo y mi hija jugaban y reían como nunca.

Harry y Jean.

Mis personas favoritas en todo el mundo. Mis dos grandes amores.

-Papi! Papi!-

Sin poder evitarlo, dejé de escuchar lo que Luna y Fleur conversaban mientras me perdía en el placer de admirarlos. Corriendo con una rapidez increíble para sus escasos dos años, Jean se deleitaba gritando la primera palabra que había salido de sus labios desde que comenzara a hablar- o intentar hablar- mientras su queridísimo papá la cargaba y daba vueltas con ella por todo el jardín.

Contuve el aliento al mirar la escena.

En brazos de su padre y riendo con una alegría contagiosa, mi pequeña Jean era simplemente hermosa. Con su piel blanca y suave, de mí había heredado el cabello castaño y algo rebelde mientras de su padre había heredado sus hermosos ojos verdes, tal como yo había soñado. Contrario a lo que había pensado, mi pequeña había resultado ser increíblemente extrovertida, risueña y también algo necia.

"Heredado de su madre", repetía Harry cada que tenía ocasión.

Y cuando se trataba de estar con Harry mi pequeña niña era extremadamente tierna y dulce, prueba fehaciente de cuanto adoraba a su padre. Su relación era simplemente maravillosa. Harry la adoraba y por supuesto, Jean lo amaba por igual.

Con él, mi pequeña siempre estaba riendo alegre y jugaba hasta cansarse, y como buen padre, Harry era extremadamente sobreprotector y cedía con ella en cualquier cosa. Entre ellos había una unión tan fuerte que se notaba incluso en sus gestos y ademanes -que por supuesto eran idénticos- y yo pasaba los mejores momentos viéndolos jugar y reír.

Por supuesto, yo adoraba a mi pequeña niñita tan independiente y testaruda. Y a mí tierno y dulce esposo que había resultado ser un excelente padre.

Después de todo, ellos dos eran las personas que más amaba en este mundo.

Sin poder evitarlo llevé mi mano a mi vientre plano y sonreí. Pronto serían tres, solo que hasta el momento ni siquiera Harry lo sabía.

-Hermione- a mí lado, la voz de Luna me distrajo- Tierra llamando a Hermione!-

Solo en aquél momento meneé la cabeza distraída y entornando los ojos, volteé a ver a mi embarazada amiga rubia que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo siento, Luna, estaba distraída-

-¿No me digas?- miró la escena de Jean correteando por el jardín mientras Fred y Harry intentaban atraparla- Aunque no te culpo, es un deleite verlos- sonrió con ojos brillantes.

-Así es- le dije mientras llevaba mi mano a su pancita de cuatro meses- Ya me entenderás en unos meses, radiante mamá-

-Mira quién habla- susurró Luna por lo bajo- Alguien lo volverá a ser en unos ocho meses-

-Luna! Shh!- miré a todos lados para comprobar que nadie nos escuchara- Aún no se lo he dicho a nadie!-

Con una sonrisa apenada, Luna me hizo señas para acercarme más a ella y alejándonos lo suficiente del círculo para no ser escuchadas, nos sentamos en el borde de la manta para hablar a gusto.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-

-Ésta noche- contesté mientras miraba a Harry atrapar a Jean y a Fred entre sus brazos- Jean se quedará con mamá y papá, y aprovecharé para decirle-

Frente a mí, Luna alzó las cejas y me dedicó una mirada pícara.

-Y para celebrarlo como se debe ¿Verdad?-

Sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé con fuerza y la miré con ojos desorbitados.

-Luna!-

-Ay ya no seas mojigata- bromeó y yo solté una carcajada- Sea como sea ya dile hoy, hace días que te enteraste. Como te encanta mantener el suspenso!-

Con una suave sonrisa, elevé mi mirada al claro y celeste cielo de ese día y dejé que el recuerdo de ese día me llenara.

_~Flashback~_

_Sentadas en la sala de espera del consultorio de mi obstetra y el de Luna, con Jean en mi regazo mientras jugaba entretenida con uno de sus peluches favoritos, miré el escritorio de la recepción de nuevo mientras comenzaba a golpear el suelo repetidamente con mi pierna. _

_Esa mañana había ido con Luna a su cita con la doctora Parker con un motivo aparte del de acompañarla mientras Rolf trabajaba. Desde hacía días, los síntomas que había experimentado las primeras semanas de mi primer embarazo se habían hecho presentes, y decidiendo que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, la había acompañado para hacerme una prueba de sangre ahí mismo. _

_A mí lado, Luna sonreía de oreja a oreja radiante y tomó mi mano para enlazarla con la suya. _

_-¿Te imaginas si tu también estás embarazada de nuevo?- me susurró para que Jean siguiera con lo suyo- Ay qué emoción! Estaríamos embarazadas juntas!- _

_-Basta Luna!- sonreí con ella, aunque no pude esconder mi emoción- No hay que hacernos ilusiones, tal vez es una falsa alarma- _

_Pero dentro de mí, algo me decía que no estaba equivocada y de nuevo estaba esperando un hijo de Harry. Sin poder evitarlo, abracé más a mi pequeña contra mi regazo para recibir a cambio un abrazo por parte de sus pequeños bracitos que se enredaron en mi cuello. _

_Besé su cabecita llena de rizos y sonreí. _

_Antes de que Luna me pudiera decir algo más, la suave voz de la recepcionista caminando hacia nosotros con un sobre en sus manos nos sacó de nuestras cavilaciones. _

_-Hermione Potter. Aquí están sus resultados-_

_Me levanté de mi lugar antes de que llegara a nosotras, y dejando a Jean en brazos de Luna, tomé el sobre de las manos de la recepcionista quien con una suave sonrisa se retiró para dejarnos solas. Sentada y con Jean jugueteando feliz en sus brazos, Luna me miró emocionada. _

_-Anda, ábrelo ya!- _

_-Basta Luna- dije mientras removía nerviosa el sobre en mis manos- No me presiones!- _

_Frente a mí, Luna entornó los ojos y finalmente y entre mis dedos resbaladizos el sello del sobre cedió hasta que pude tener el papel con el resultado en la mano. Conteniendo el aliento, leí la palabra "Positivo" y sin poder evitarlo solté un ligero gritito de alegría. _

_-Es...- _

_-Es positivo! Estoy esperando otro bebé de Harry!- _

_-Aahhh!- soltando aquél gritito emocionada, Luna se levantó con una sorprendida Jean en sus brazos- Qué emoción!- _

_Sin tener idea de que pasaba pero claramente divertida por nuestro entusiasmo, mi pequeña comenzó a reír con fuerza y uniéndose a nosotras a la celebración, comenzó a aplaudir mientras entre Luna y yo la lanzábamos al aire y soltábamos gritos de alegría. _

_Estaba segura que cuando conociera a su hermanito, su alegría sería la misma. _

_~Fin del Flashback~_

-Sí, ya sé- volviendo a la realidad, miré a Luna y asentí con una sonrisa- Se lo diré ésta noche-

Esa noche en la que, tal como Luna había dicho, había planeado todo minuciosamente para celebrar la noticia como se debía. Miré a Harry y me mordí el labio inferior emocionada. Estaba ansiosa.

Aún cuando nuestras noches de amor seguían siendo igual de hermosas, intensas y apasionadas, tenía que admitir que con Jean esas noches eran ahora más cortas o escasas. Así que tener la casa para nosotros solos por una noche y todo el día de mañana me llenaba de una emoción que no podía controlar.

Maldición, aún lo deseaba como si fuera el primer día.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más y como si se hubiera dado cuenta que lo observaba, Harry se agachó lo suficiente para susurrarle algo a Jean al oído mientras los dos me miraban y yo sonreí de oreja a oreja al darme cuenta de lo que planeaban.

-Ahora ve con mamá! Corre!-

Con una enorme sonrisa y su cabello meciéndose al viento, Jean corrió hasta donde yo me encontraba y en menos de dos segundos la tuve sentada en mi regazo y con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Mami!-

-Hola preciosa!- soltando una suave carcajada, abracé a mi pequeña con fuerza y le planté un beso en la cabecita- ¿Cómo está mi princesita traviesa?-

Como única respuesta, Jean sonrió mostrando sus pocos dientes y yo no pude evitar soltar otra carcajada. A mí lado, Luna se había acomodado de nuevo en el grupo para seguir conversando y, caminando detrás hacía nosotras con paso lento, Harry llegó hasta donde estábamos para sentarse a mí lado y plantarme un beso en los labios.

-Hola preciosa-

-Hola papá increíble- Harry sonrió de medio lado- ¿Agotado?-

-Algo- confesó mientras me plantaba otro beso y acariciaba la cabecita de Jean- Pero nada que unos minutos de reposo no arreglen-

Con las mangas de su camisa celeste arremangadas, su cabello despeinado y completamente descalzo, mi esposo presentaba un espectáculo simplemente delicioso y sin contenerme lo admiré embelesada mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba caer en la manta.

Al parecer mis hormonas de embarazada estaban teniendo el mismo efecto que habían tenido en mi embarazo anterior, cuando Harry gritaba la palabra "Sexo" a cada paso que daba y solo pensaba en hacerle el amor.

Las horas que faltaban para esa noche me parecieron eternas.

-Mami!- la voz de mi pequeña me sacó de mi ensueño- Allá-

Con su dedito regordete apuntó la enorme mesa de comida que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros y sonreí de medio lado. Mi pequeña tenía hambre y era hora de su comida.

-Vamos a comer preciosa- volteé a mirar a mi esposo quién tendido en la manta nos miraba atento- ¿Vamos, cariño?-

-Por supuesto, yo también muero de hambre-

Con una suave sonrisa y Jean en mis brazos, me levanté junto con Harry para comenzar a caminar hacia la mesa con Jean entre nosotros, quien tomada de la mano de los dos se balanceaba felizmente y sonreía alegre.

Una vez que estuvimos en la mesa los tres solos, Harry y Jean devoraron todo lo que tenían a su alcance mientras yo me deleitaba con verlos hacer las mismas expresiones al comer. Una vez satisfechos, Jean me dio un ligero besito en la mejilla y dándole otro a su papá salió disparada hacia el jardín donde sus primitos estaban sentados y jugando –por fin- tranquilamente.

Y ahí en la mesa, alejados de la vista de todos, Harry y yo nos quedamos solos.

Con una sonrisa pícara, mi marido se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y abrazándome de la cintura por detrás, colocó su barbilla en mi hombro y miramos embelesados a nuestra hija jugar y reír con los demás.

-Ay preciosa- suspiró en mi oído y me plantó un beso detrás de la oreja- Soy tan feliz, muchas gracias por todo-

Con emoción contenida al escucharlo decir aquello, sonreí abiertamente y giré en sus brazos para quedar frente a él. Con mirada soñadora, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé ligeramente.

-Gracias a ti cariño, tú y Jean me hacen la mujer más feliz del mundo- sonrió con timidez- Y hablando de eso…-

Antes de poder decir algo más, la mirada de Harry se movió un poco hacia abajo y lo miré fruncir el ceño mientras miraba la silla a nuestro lado. Curiosa, seguí su mirada hasta toparme con mi bolsa en donde un largo pedazo de tejido de bebé en color blanco sobresalía.

Era el tejido del suetercito blanco que había comenzado a hacer en mis ratos libres para mi bebé junto con Luna. ¿Cómo rayos había quedado a la vista?

-¿Qué es esto?- curioso, Harry tomó el suetercito casi terminado en su mano y me miró con las cejas alzadas.

Maldición. ¿Qué iba a decirle para distraerlo? _Tal vez sea tu oportunidad de decirle, Hermione. _Me dijo mi conciencia en un susurro y por un momento me quedé callada mientras consideraba la idea y se afianzaba en mi mente.

Podría decirle ahora y celebrar de todas maneras en la noche ¿No? Nada cambiaría eso.

Entonces lo decidí. Sonriendo con fingida inocencia, miré el tejido en sus manos y mirándolo soñadora me encogí de hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Ah, eso- me volví a encoger de hombros- Luna y yo hemos estado tejiendo para distraernos en nuestro tiempo libre, y de paso hacer algo de ropita para los bebés-

Frente a mí, Harry formó un simple "Oh" con sus labios y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, miró de nuevo el tejido en sus manos con evidente curiosidad. Conteniendo el aliento, mordí mi labio inferior mientras esperaba nerviosa a que terminara de inspeccionar mi trabajo a conciencia.

-¿Es para Jean?- lo miró de todos lados y luego a mí- Está muy pequeño para que ella lo use ¿No crees amor?-

Mordiendo mi labio inferior con más fuerza para no reír, meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonreí traviesa.

-No es para Jean-

-Ah- dijo como si entendiera todo de pronto- ¿Entonces es para el bebé de Luna?-

Sin poder evitarlo, entorné los ojos y sonreí con sorna mientras miraba su mirada inocente. ¿Podría mi esposo ser más tonto y despistado?

Al parecer tendría que ser más directa, porque al paso que íbamos, mi marido no daría con la respuesta jamás.

-No- con emoción contenida, negué con la cabeza y tomé el tejido de sus manos -No es ni para Jean, ni para el bebé de Luna-

-¿Entonces?-

No contesté. Con una enorme sonrisa y mi corazón latiendo acelerado, tomé su mano entre las mías y sin dejar de mirarlo la posé en mi vientre junto con el suetercito blanco. Pareció pasar una eternidad mientras Harry bajaba su mirada hacía mi vientre y lentamente la subía de nuevo hasta mi rostro.

Entonces, abriendo sus ojos de par en par por la impresión, me miró boquiabierto y con ojos brillantes. Y aquella simple reacción fue la única que necesité para darme cuenta de que aunque inesperado, estaba extasiado.

Durante largos instantes no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarme con expresión vacía y sin quitar la mano de mi vientre, hasta que finalmente las palabras parecieron llegar a él.

-Hermione…- susurró sin aliento- Estás…-

-¿Embarazada?- sin dejar de sonreír traviesa, planté un suave beso en sus labios- Sí mi amor, estamos esperando otro bebé. Volveremos a ser padres-

-Por Merlín! Hermione!-

Con aquél simple grito de emoción pura, Harry aventó el suetercito de nuevo a la bolsa y sin mayores preámbulos me abrazó por la cintura para cargarme en sus brazos y plantarme un largo beso que me dejó sin aliento. Con una enorme sonrisa de emoción, giró conmigo entre sus brazos y anclándome a su cuello reímos con fuerza mientras girábamos como dos niños pequeños por el jardín.

Y dejábamos que esa nueva y hermosa realidad nos llenara por completo.

-Gracias- me dijo una vez que nos detuvimos y me besó con fuerza- Gracias, gracias- me besó todo el rostro- Me haces tan feliz, mi amor- me abrazó con fuerza contra él- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- su mirada cambió un poco y sus brazos se volvieron acero alrededor de mi cintura- Me gustaría demostrarte lo feliz que me haces…y cuanto te amo-

Bien. Aquello abría un camino perfecto para mis planes de esa noche.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté una risita emocionada y anclando de nuevo mis brazos a su cuello, lo miré coqueta y me mordí el labio inferior.

-Pues eso se puede arreglar- Harry me miró con ceño fruncido- Jean se quedará con sus abuelos ésta noche, planeaba decírtelo hoy mismo en casa- acaricié su pecho con mi dedo índice- Así que ésta noche tendremos la casa para nosotros solos-

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Harry alzó las cejas en un gesto de "Ya entiendo" y me pegó a él lentamente.

-¿Solos?- preguntó de manera sugestiva, mirándome con esa mirada que me causaba escalofríos de placer- ¿Toda la noche?-

Me pegué más a él para mirarlo con profundidad.

-Para hacer _todo_ lo que _quieras_-

Frente a mí y sorprendido por mi sugestiva declaración que escondía la promesa de una noche de sexo desenfrenado, Harry soltó una risa ligera y me plantó otro largo beso con el que selló nuestro pacto mudo.

-Me parece perfecto, preciosa- pegó su boca a mi oído para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo- Estaré esperando ansioso todo lo que tienes planeado. Yo mismo tengo algunas ideas, todas te incluyen desnuda-

A pesar del escalofrío de placer que me provocó escuchar aquello, no pude evitar que los nervios se apoderaran de mí y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás solté una carcajada nerviosa para abrazarlo con más fuerza.

Mi Harry. Tan dulce y tierno pero increíblemente seductor y posesivo a la vez. Aquellas dos facetas tan opuestas como increíbles y que se complementaban tan bien en él.

Por eso lo amaba y lo amaría siempre.

Pero sobre todo, lo amaría siempre porque él me amaba. De manera incondicional.

Durante largo rato, nos limitamos a quedarnos abrazados mientras mirábamos a nuestra pequeña Jean jugar divertida por todo el jardín, absorbiendo aquella felicidad y dejando que nos llenara sin necesidad de rellenar los momentos con palabras innecesarias.

Pero entonces tuve la necesidad de decirle algo.

Algo que llevaba guardado en mi pecho durante mucho tiempo, y que necesitaba que él supiera.

Lentamente, subí la mirada para observar su hermoso perfil mientras me perdía en admirarlo. Lo amaba tanto. Tanto que me agobiaba, tanto que me dolía, tanto que me parecía imposible sentir lo que sentía, tanto que jamás podría agradecerle lo feliz que me hacía.

En algún momento Harry se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio y bajando su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, me abrazó con más fuerza por la cintura y su mirada se volvió suave. Tal vez como respuesta a lo que interpretaba de la mía.

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa?-

Llevó su mano a mi mejilla y me miró con ternura, tal vez percatándose de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de mis ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad.

Entonces lo dije. Lo único que quería decirle, lo poco que podía decirle para demostrarle lo que sentía.

-Gracias, Harry Potter- dije en un susurro, y él abrió sus ojos de par en par- Gracias por salvarme de mí misma, gracias por ser el padre de mis hijos, gracias por amarme tanto- para entonces, las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas -Gracias por ser el amor de mi vida-

Durante unos instantes Harry se limitó a mirarme con aliento contenido, procesando las palabras que le había dicho. Con ojos brillantes, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y llevó sus manos a mis mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

Entonces habló. Una frase simple pero que me decía todo.

-Te amo, Hermione Granger- pegó su frente a la mía -Y te amaré por siempre-

-¿Hasta el día que muera?-

-No, Hermione- negó con la cabeza -Aún después de eso…aún después-

Como única respuesta solo atiné a besarlo con fuerza mientras nos perdíamos en un largo abrazo y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Y entonces supe que al igual que yo, él me amaba y me amaría siempre. Que esa era nuestra realidad, y que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, seríamos felices.

Porque ese era nuestro destino.

* * *

_Ahora sí! Finito! Con esta segunda parte con la que su autora ha quedado satisfecha, espero que pase lo mismo para ustedes mis lectores! No era capaz de terminar esta historia sin mostrar un poquito más de la vida de Harry y Herms después del final en la playa, y creo que al final me emocioné tanto que terminé poniendo mucho más de lo que esperábamos! _

_Y si, por supuesto, el segundo bebé de Harry y Herms fue un bello varoncito tal vez pelirrojo al que decidieron ponerle Ron. ¿Por qué no? Los dejo a su criterio mis queridos lectores!_

_Después de un año y medio de escribir, por fin esta historia ha llegado a su fin con la que simplemente quise calmar una frustración mía debido al final original que para mí fue algo deprimente. _

_Para mí, Harry y Hermione eran y son perfectos el uno para el otro y con esta historia en la que efectivamente terminan juntos y felices espero haber transmitido mi visión de las cosas. _

_Por supuesto, muchas gracias por haberme leído, agregado a favoritos y dejarme reviews! Y por alentarme a seguir con la historia! Espero verlos en alguna otra historia Harmony o de cualquier otro género de HP que me anime a escribir! _

_Fer Higurashi. _


End file.
